To a Certain Lonely Hero
by tsun
Summary: A story of a certain hero that struggles to find his place in the world where everyone he meets are vultures that feeds on the living. He tries to find purpose and meaning in his life in which only brings misfortune and harms to others and to himself. The Gamer's Story. This is only the part 1 of the story.
1. Vol 1 Part 1

**EDIT: November 5, 2015**

 **To those who is expecting a fate elements in the first chapter. I'm sorry to say that for the first 2 chapters. it would only vaguely hints on the setting of the story.**

 **This fic would be long and it would have lots of character build up and story and world building. I'm also new writer that would honestly admits that he sucks at writing.**

 **I would just want to ask to have patience and read it through and hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3 is where the fate elements starts but I would cut this fic into 2 parts.**

 **This is first half volume 1 where the world buildings is being done and the second half is where the grail war happens.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Also, I would need a Beta reader. Chapter 1 and 2 is not yet proofread or edited but the succeeding chapters are at least more cleaned in errors.**

 **Thank You again.**

 **Prologue**

 **Part 1**

World is unfair

One can't pick on what reality your life will be born into

You can't pick your parents

You can't pick your gender

You can't pick your body and facial features

You can't pick your talent

But people strive even if they aren't gifted. They worked hard to compensate for the lack of talent or skills.

People worked hard to train their bodies, if they are weak. People develop make up to make them look better, and people even change their body if they aren't contented with it.

People even tried to change their gender. Their naturally born gender because that is what they believe.

And people ultimately deny their parents if they don't like them, even if they are the ones who brought them up the world of the living.

Human can't just be contended to what they have and move on.

They defy what _"fate"_ lies for them and try to alter their _"destinies"_

But is it right to do so?

When will human be satisfied?

When is it right to stop and when is it wrong to move on.

Was the goal worth sacrificing who you are? What you are? And whoever tries to deny you of your path? Is it worth it to sacrifice others for your own goals?

What is right or wrong?

Many questions and hoping for an answer, answer's that can't be found even if uses all of his life searching for it

It's an endless struggle to find _"it"_ but is it worth it?

Isn't it fine to just be contended to what you have?

Isn't it fine to just spend your life with your love ones?

But what if you don't have love ones?

But that is impossible because everyone sure has someone will love them unconditionally.

Like their parents?

Parents love unconditionally to their offspring. Surely there are no parents that forsake their children.

How about your wife and husband?

Surely they will love you truly?

They are your partners for life

The other half of your heart that brings out the whole of your life

Surely you pick someone that is right?

And it's not just because his handsome or she's beautiful.

Rich, charming, caring, understanding, patient and kind.

In other words, he/she is perfect in your eyes that you fall in love with him or her

Surely you will take your life time partner seriously?

It's not something that you just pick just because of a fickle feeling that he/she is the man of your dreams.

Lifetime partners are serious matters.

They will be with you till the day you will die

And hopefully, you pick right

Many paradoxes are being brought up even before the story starts but is this really the beginning of the story? Or is it just another continuation of ones another adventure?

Adventure or life?

 **Part 2**

Its dark, there is no light around and I'm scared

I can't feel my body and I can't feel anything

But I know I'm alive.

I can think which is why I believe I'm alive

I want to live

I don't want to die

I still want to experience lots of things

I want to know lots of things

I don't want to die

I will survive

Even if it's humiliating

Even if it's embarrassing

I will survive

By any means

But I don't want to hurt others

I don't want to hurt others just by me living

If it's just me just living is resulting in hurting others

Then what should I do?

I want to live

 **Part 3**

In fairy tale stories, the dragon is often called evil and the hero is meant to kill the dragon to rescue the princess or the town.

But what if the hero decides to save and protect the dragon instead of slaying it?

But saving the dragon will result in being evil and also being the villain towards the people

Is it fine to become a villain just to save the dragon?

Is the dragon the villain just be capturing the princess?

Or is the dragon the villain just is protecting its home?

Is the hero worthy of becoming a hero if he ended up protecting the villain?

Is he even a hero or villain?

 **Part 4**

I'm a failure.

I didn't manage to save _"her"_

I lost _"her"_

I'm a failure

I become the villain just to protect _"her"_

But the _"heroes"_ of the world prevail and I lost

I lost _"her"_

Is there a meaning to living if I lost the one who understand me?

Is there a meaning to living if the other half of your heart already torn away?

Is there a meaning to living if just be living, you're feeling that your already burning in hell?

Is there a meaning to living if you're alone?

 **Part 5**

Different world

Different reality

Different life

Different struggles

Different end and different beginning

I'm still searching

I want to believe that there is a reality that won't reject _"her"_

I want to believe that the world isn't unfair enough to reject _"her"_ being alive

I want to believe that there is still a miracle left in my life

I want to believe that we will still meet

I want to believe which is why I struggle and didn't gave up

Searching eternally

Life and death

Cycle of never ending struggle

I will find her

One way or another I will find her

But while I'm searching for her

I will also try to change

I lost her because I'm useless and weak enough to not protect her

If miracle is impossible then I will make the miracle to happen

So I struggle infinitely, eternally, alone

Moving from one places to another

Searching

Searching

Searching

I will found you one day

I promise

And by the time we met again

I won't let you go

Even if the whole world, NO, the whole galaxy, NO, the whole universe, NO, the whole reality rejects you

Then I will just destroy that miserable and unfair reality that won't even allow you to feel happy.

 **Volume 1 "The Beginning and the End"**

 **Part 1**

 **Phase [N^n] " _What a messed up world" Repeat 1_**

 **Year:** _January 1 2000_

 **Location:** _Delivery Room in to a certain hospital in Kyoto_

A new life had just been born into the world.

It should usually accompanied by a cry made by the new born baby to signal that he or she is healthy but the baby itself isn't making any sound. It cost the doctor and nurse panic, thinking there might be something wrong on the baby or a complication or at worst, the baby is dying.

They tried to examine it but they can't find any complication so far. Further check-up is needed to ascertain if the baby is healthy but so far, from the heart beat to the pulse, everything seems fine but the baby is still not making any sound.

The only concerning thing is the baby that should still have its eyes close and shouldn't be accustomed to light yet, had its eyes slightly open and scanning its' surrounding. Aside from being silent, it's far too observant for being just a new born.

It's normal for babies to be curious to its surrounding but the baby in front of them isn't just being curious but being observant, bordering judgmental. The doctor holding the baby become somewhat scared of it, and decides to pass it to the nurse to take care of it.

The doctor checked the exhausted wife to see if she's safe. After checking her, she deemed she's fine and just too exhausted to stay awake. But the doctor thinks it's odd. Usually the wife at least tried to check if her baby is fine and tried to at least see her new born child before succumbing to exhaustion.

Maybe she's just too tired, thought by the doctor.

Deeming everything is fine. The doctor decides to take relax and take a rest too but…

It's just starting.

The light inside the hospital suddenly disappear and blacken out. Some people start panicking but the emergency lights starts appearing. Generator start operating and the light are back again.

In a hospital where electricity is important for some equipment to run and for taking care of patients, emergency energy is always prepared for back up.

But just a couple of minutes after it starting, problems are already arising. Like machine starts overheating and electric lines start short circuiting. Fire started in some places inside the hospital but it's been put out immediately.

Small problem arise one by one and the whole hospital is in panic. Assistance from nearby hospital is asked and some patients are being transferred already.

All and all, the problems aren't really that big and dangerous but if it compiled. Everything is in mess.

Some patients starts complaining on how it happens but the hospital administration and some officials can't explain and just said that it's already under investigation.

Nothing major that cost major problem arises but some people got hurt.

Among the various problems that arise, a certain family is getting worried and fidgeting. Especially the husband of the wife that just delivers her first born, he is sweating tremendously and keeps on cursing again and again.

"It's really happening, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn,"

He is repeating this mantra over and over while looking a bit hysterical. The elders beside him are worried for him and his wife. They probably had a clue on why it's happening and they are cursing the gods for it to fall into their family.

 _"Cursed that cursed child"_ the husband of the woman that gave birth, silently cursed the new born baby.

 **Part 2**

 _Kusanagi Clan_.

It's not a powerful or rich clan but it's an old clan. Dating from the time of ancient japan, where the land isn't pacified yet and supernatural being roams the lands.

The Kusanagi clan serves the ruling family. From being the soldier of the empire to the advisers of the emperor, they are well known as clan that serves and protects the country. They aren't famous because they lack the material treasure that precedes the other ruling clans. They are just satisfied in serving the land and protecting it from harm.

As the country age and different era passed, the Kusanagi clan serves from one ruler to another. From a usurper to the tyrants, they stay and guard. As the age change, their position also changes. From trusted vassals that protect the people from harm to warriors of the shadows that strikes the enemy before they are even aware. They adapt and serve for the ruling family. Adjusting from what is needed of them.

As time change, and the ruling party changes. The use for them dwindles as time erodes their used, so as their duty and loyalty to the country. They will still serve the country if an invader arrives but usually. They just stay out of the ruling party.

In modern times, they are just ordinarily wealthy and old family. They aren't extremely rich or powerful but they had friends and connections in different places.

Such as when the clan as big as them have a clan reunion. Unexpected events that happens spreads like wildfire inside the clan and before you know it. The whole clan already knew the news.

 **Part 3**

The clan has its reunion at the near end of the year that last until the opening of the year. It's a yearly gathering for the family. The purpose is for having a gathering to reacquaint with each other, since the clan spreads widely around japan. It's rare for each other family to meet again.

Aside from family meeting, it also gives chance for gathering of data and reports on each family business; it also gave chance for reestablishing communications with each family and loyalties to the clan.

Even if Kusanagi clan is a clan that serves the country for generation, they just protect the country to protect the clan itself.

A warring country doesn't promote safety for the family so they did their best to maintain peace in their lands.

So having connection from various parts of Japan and even outside of the country, gave heads up for the clan to prepare themselves. It's a surviving clan that survives the dark age of humanity.

Even if it sounded like a hypocrite from them but they are just protecting others to protect themselves. That is just the way they view the world.

The location for the reunion varies from year to year. With lots of ancestral home of the family that spreads around japan. Each ancient house can house the clan gathering but this time around. The gathering is happening in Kyoto where the main house of the clan resides.

And it's this late December, during the reunion, when it all happens.

The wife is already due for the month and the whole family is celebrating for the additional member of their family. But one of the family members that dabble in the other side of the world has a "vision"

It happens when she comes and greets her. Her intention was to give her blessing to the wife by touching her belly.

"The first child will bring calamity and fall to the world. The child will change the world be it for better or for worse is depends on how people view it but it will bring unimaginable misfortune to all. The era of the old will be bring down and give way to a new era.

The second child will gather all the treasure and luck of the world. It will be hailed as a king and a benevolent tyrant that rules everyone. It will be a hero with unimaginable power and prestige. The world will love the king as the one who put an end to the one who brings the end.

The third child might be ordinary but it will be the treasure of the clan. The child will have untapped potentials that will either bring the downfall of its siblings or will be the light that guide them. Treasure the child for the changes the third child would bring, will determine the course of the world"

Silence reign in the hall of the main house.

They are having dinner in the dining hall where the children eat and the family chats. It should be an ordinary dining event but one of the members have gone trance when she is congratulating the pregnant wife for her first born.

The children are just confused while the adults are worried. The elders are in silent and contemplating about the vision.

The clan might not be as prestigious as before but just like what had been said. They have few connections that are spread out around japan. They had connections in also secret part of the world, where the supernatural side of the world resides.

Especially if one remembers the origin of the clan starts with dealing with supernatural enemies of the land.

Some modern members of the family might think of it as occult and will ignore it but the others who still dabble with the supernatural side of the world knew what it meant.

Especially if one consider the person who speaks.

She is not just an ordinary member of the family. She has the blood of a hime miko or princess priestess. It comes from one of the treasured bloodline of Japan. Originating from a divine ancestor, it gave gifts that has been passed through blood and resurface to certain female members of the line.

One of the gifts is _spirit vision_.

It allows the person to be connected to the void of knowledge or netherworld. It shows knowledge from the past that will help in predicting the future.

The chances of having a spirit vision are small and even the most prestigious family treasures anyone who has it. The supernatural community in japan tried to locate them and train them from young age.

But the Kusanagi Clan already cut ties with them. They still help and had connection with them but they stay away from it as much as possible to be not pulled when political problem arise.

So having a hime miko as a family member is one of the clan's greatest secret. They don't let it out of the family. Family members who betrays, the family will be punished severely and it's rare for it to happen because the family are loyal to each other. Though it still happens but it's mostly members who aren't originally members of the family. A family member who marries into the family be it for personal interest or family playing politics, or just plain couples having feelings for each other.

This hime miko of the family is a trusted member of the family and the people, who dabbles in supernatural side of the world, knows to not take this vision easily.

But the vision itself felt ominous for the first born.

The wife is already having minor misfortune all throughout her pregnancy.

It's not dangerous but it's mostly discomforting and a nuisance.

For example of sudden rainfall when going outside, despite the sun is just out a minute before she goes out.

Getting dirt splash onto her by passing cars, having birds waste falls onto her pristine hair, getting robbed, having to walk home for a mile because of lack of transportation or an accidents happen to delay her to work. Lost documents in work and getting scold for failure during work.

Small and discomforting misfortune falls onto her in daily occurrence that continues to pile over and over to the pregnant wife. It puts her in stress most of the time but her parents comfort her and her husband supports her during the trial.

She is already due and in stress. The vision didn't help her or her family at all.

And it cost further problem when she starts feeling her belly aching and signs of her starts laboring.

The family is in panic at first but they reorganize and call for hospital for an ambulance.

Its _December 31, 1999 12:13_ _pm_ when she starts her laboring but it ended in _January 1, 2000 12:31 am._

 **Part 4**

It's been almost a year since my birth and my mother is pregnant again.

Who is narrating?

It's just me. _"Kusanagi"_ Touma and if you're wondering why I'm narrating even if I'm barely a year old?

It's not "reincarnation" story for sure since I don't remember anything of being alive, then got killed and be reborn again. I'm barely able to think for months when I'm being taken care of my mother.

I'm just been able to think clearly after I've been under my grandpa's care.

Apparently last summer, we are having a trip to the beach with my grandparents and then we had an accident. My grandmother Chiyo (bless her soul) died on that accident. She had been brought to hospital but she died after a couple of hours in confinement.

My mother had also been hospitalized and my father is in enraged because she is pregnant. He blamed me for the family's misfortune.

My mother doesn't blame me and just smile but she doesn't stop her husband for taking her frustration on a baby that doesn't understand him at all (I can't think straight yet back then)

My grandpa arrived then and stops him from shouting on a barely year old infant. My father doesn't want me anywhere near my mother anymore and my mother doesn't object but just smiles at me sadly.

She is pregnant and it's dangerous for me to be around her. She might not blame me for it but she also knows about the "vision" and my disposition to bring harm and misfortune to others.

She knows it because she's the one taking care of me and taking the blunt of my misfortune. From falling scissors that cuts her to sudden falling flower pot from upper floor from buildings that almost hit her.

It's dangerous but she takes care of me.

My father?

He is scared of me.

He doesn't even touch me as far as I can remember.

As for how I can think clearly even though I'm barely a year old and is not a reincarnated person that has old memories in my brain.

It's all because of I eat books.

You don't believe me?

Well I also don't believe it and the same for my grandpa but well…. He saw it happen.

I'm crawling as always (I can't walk yet) to the one of the books lying in the floor.

Since I'm living with grandpa now and they don't really need a crib here with only him and grandma living here. He just set me on a makeshift bed or on floor with lots of soft fabric laid on my back to act as mattress, and lots of pillows around. But me, being me, likes to explore a bit and will only sleep if I'm tired.

And currently I'm not, so I'm crawling towards the book that is lying in the floor.

Grandpa has lots of book inside his house. Being a former college professor and an archeologist has its perks, with him having collected lots of old books and artifacts that he had discovered during his career.

The book is one of the children's picture books (I think) It has pictures of depicting the great flood that happen in the past.

When I touched it, a blue screen appeared. I didn't know what it meant yet but I'm just waving my right hand through it and it smashed to pieces…. Literally. Like a broken mirror, it shatters and disappears.

I try touching the book again but the same thing appears again.

I'm getting annoyed on the blue thing that appears again and wave my left hand this time around.

I didn't yet understand what I did but maybe I press the button "yes" because that is when it all started.

Everything changes from this moment on

 **Part 5**

I faint afterwards and my grandpa saw me and thought that I'm just sleeping.

But while I'm asleep, images floods into my brain, images that I shouldn't know begun to flood my brains and start consuming my very being.

From a man that had been tasked by "God" to gather all the animals in the land, in pairs and build an arc that will be the served as temporary abode as the "God" cleanse the mortal realm.

The man follows and gathers all animals in both land and air.

In pairs he gathers them and put them in various cages and dwellings inside a massive ship. A ship that he builds together with his family by the guidance of said god.

As the arc been finished and the man, together with his family rides it.

And after that, the never ending rain starts to ravage the lands.

Cities built by man, crumbled before the gods might. Thousands to millions died on that night and the storm never stops. Bodies are seen floating in the flooded land.

The man tried to cover the sight of his children but I can't avert my eyes.

I see corpse.

Lots of them are being swept by the floods that swallow everything.

Lying face down or facing me.

Death and decay in the terrifying might of the water that surges from the sea in height of hundreds of meters. It swept the land. The dark sky continues its downpour with occasional sparks in sky, lightning arcs and burns the great buildings, built by the height of man's culture. Living it too cinders and ablaze but the heavy downpour stops the flame immediately but it didn't save the destruction brought down by heaven's might.

It's the end of the civilization.

I saw everything from above.

Images of human despair, asking for forgiveness from the deity from above, and others are desperately running away from the incoming waves of water.

It's useless, I thought.

It continues until the only thing can be seen is the arc that sails above water.

It takes days till weeks and the family living in the ship also despairs that the god might abandon them but the god delivers and they are safe.

I saw the through it all and it imprinted onto me the might of a "God"

That is just the start of it.

As I woke up a blue screen appeared in front of me.

 **For performing certain task a new skill had been developed.**

 **Absorption Level 1: Exp 10% Active: Cost 10 energy**

 _The skill allows one to absorb the knowledge of the books or document. One can learn the knowledge imprinted into it without reading it. Though it takes time for the knowledge to be understood and incorporated._

 **Effect:**

 _Takes a full 99 minutes to fully absorb and understand the knowledge inside the item being absorbed._

 _The time extends depending on the thickness and the difficulty of the item being absorbed._

 _INT helps shortens the time to understand the item_

 **Note:**

 _Further level will decrease the time needed to fully understand the item being absorbed_.

Huh?

I tilt my baby head when I see that note. I also take note that I understand a bit of what's happening. Though I didn't fully understand yet, but I felt that I understand it, but I can't read yet. It's a confusing feeling.

 **Through studying of old documents + 1 into intelligence was awarded**

Now that's just plain weird.

Isn't that book just a plain picture book for kids?

I still can't understand the book fully yet with all the gibberish characters and the people talking in the visions. I would need to learn how to understand them or read to fully comprehend it.

Looking around me, I try to look for a way to read or understand more what's around me, and I spotted another book lying around. It's the book that grandpa brought to me to read and see. It's also a picture book and probably a genuine one. The book that I first absorbed had disappeared and I'm beginning to think that it's not an ordinary picture book.

Crawling towards my makeshift bed, I tried to reach out for the character picture book but before I read it.

Another blue screen appeared.

 **Through repeated actions a new skill is created**

 **Crawling (Like a Baby) Level 1 Exp: 5% Active: Cost 5 Stamina**

 _This skill allows one to crawl on the ground swiftly_.

 **Effect:**

 _Increase in movement speed by 5% that last a minute._

 _Additional 5 stamina would be use per minute._

 **Note:**

 _Increase in level will increase movement speed by 5% per level_

I look at the screen and decidedly ignored it. I continue to crawl to the book but I notice the change in EXP as I crawl.

I finally reach the book with my right hand and nothing happen….

I tilt my head sideways to the right and then to the left. I tried to tap it again and again but nothing…

I decide to ignore the blue screen because I can't really understand it and just decided to open the book with my left hand.

But then the blue screen appeared again.

 **Want to absorb the basic Japanese Language book title [Japanese language for Kinds]? YES / NO**

I used my left hand now because apparently, using my right hand doesn't show the necessary effect and press YES.

The book starts to dissolve and me starts to faint again.

Visions and images are shown with a female adult is teaching kids about the basic Japanese language. It's a nursery school by the looks of the kids and the school. Understanding of basic information on language is being imprinted in my brain and I began to understand the world more.

After 99 minutes of hibernation. I woke up but I noticed that I have been tucked in my makeshift bed with the bed covers over me. It looks like Grandpa saw me lying on the floor and decided to place me on my bed.

A blue screen appeared in front of me again to notify me

 **Through absorbing and understanding the book an ability to understand basic Japanese language is created.**

 **Japanese Language (For Dummies)**

 _The ability to read, speak and understand the basic Japanese language._

 **Note:**

 _To further level the ability. One must acquire further items to increase one understanding on the language._

 **Required:**

 _Basic Japanese Language [Elementary Level]_

 **Through studying of the book + 1 to INT has been rewarded.**

With the additional INT and ability to at least read a bit, I began to understand a bit more of the world around me. If I want to learn more then I need to absorbed more books.

So through that whole day, I absorbed all the picture books lying around. Though I didn't get rewarded for my actions with INT, at least I was rewarded by a level up on my crawl and my absorbed. But I ended up absorbing all the picture books around me.

My crawl now is level 3 and absorbed level 2.

When my grandpa arrived to feed me for dinner, he was surprised that the books around me are all gone. I can see in his face that he is confused but I really can't care for now. I need to learn more so I speak my first word.

"Book"

It's not Mama, Papa or even grandpa but Book.

My grandpa is at first confused but he recovered quickly become overjoyed for my first word, he carried me on his arms and start swinging dancing and swing me. He is happy and it's plain to see. His gushing about me but I really need my book now.

"Book, book!"

I tried to shout the next word to get his attention and that stopped Grandpa but he is still full on smiles.

"Oh! You want me to read you a book?" I readily nodded and shakes my head up and down, fast.

"Book! Want book!" I tried to say I want a book but I can't speak properly yet.

The dinner is all but forgotten and he brings me to his library. It has lots of book inside. From old documents that grandpa manages to acquire all throughout ages from different place around the world to his other research works that he compile and written.

He had shown me to one of the book that has picture.

If I can deadpan my eyes with my few months' old self, I would give a deadpan look to grandpa.

It's not Japanese. I can't understand the book but it shows about a king and knights just from the picture shown as the cover.

I ignore grandpa's continuous rumbling and tried to touch the book with my left hand.

The blue screen appeared, it shown.

 **Would you liked to absorb the beginning of King Arthur's legend? Yes / No**

I pressed yes and the book begun to dissolved. My grandpa was startled and starts to panic, and I fainted. My grandpa had forgotten about the book that suddenly dissolve and start trying to wake me by shaking me but the want to sleep can't be fight against with. So I sleep.

The vision this time around only had shown a small bit.

It shown about a boy being confronted by an old man with long bead, with weird gray clothes that cover his body and has strange pointy hat, he ask the boy if he desires to protect his homeland. The boy simply answered "yes" and the images are shown with the boy pulling the sword from the stone and being declared as a king. The kingdom is partying for the ascension of the king.

The king had brought forth unity and become the symbol of peace for the kingdom. He created the round table where his comrades in arms, knights that he ruled but treated as brothers gather and plan for the better of the kingdom.

The images stop with the king declaring the eternal prosperity for his kingdom.

I can't help but felt that this book is heavily edited or not a genuine article like the book about floods that I first absorbed. It doesn't show much about the king and why was he approached by the old man to become the king.

Too many questions and no answer, but maybe if I find more of this book. I would get my answer. It's just the beginning of his legend to begin with.

 **Absorption Level up by 1**

An announcement for my absorption skill level up has shown.

When I looked around, I saw my grandpa looking at me with his kind smile. I just smile and try to act like a baby seeing his face hovering above. I tried to call him but only babble had been uttered. I can't fully speak yet.

I need to train on how to speak normal because I want to be able to talk to my Grandpa and ask for more books to absorb to learn more but hopefully, the next one would be a normal book that can actually help me learn something new and not just children book story or legend from the old, though Grandpa would probably be reluctant to give me a book for it if it will just dissolved.

I tried speaking again and at least this time around. I manage to said "Grandpa"

My Grandpa smiled at me but didn't decide to pick me up. He decides to start feeding me instead and stay is my side until I grew tired and sleep, even if I slept a lot of times already this day.

That ends my first day of eating books.

That night I start dreaming of a misfortunate guy that saves the world.

He saves everyone that asks for his help, even if the person asking for help is his past enemy.

He even protects the enemy of the world but in the end he ….

 **Part 6**

The days continues with me eating books with grandpa giving more books and more often times copies of books to eat. Grandpa tried to observe me every time I eat the book and always had that serious look. Though the books that he had been giving me are more copy of the books he collected through his carrier.

Its most about heroes from the past and the deed they had done for the gods they serve. It's full of myths from different culture and it depicts the epic fight between mortals against mortals or against the immortals.

Though he also gives me sometimes normal children books to eat but those felt lackluster compare to legends of olds, though thanks to that my level of absorption is now level 54 with only 45 minutes hibernation to absorb the information.

But also thanks to the genuine articles that Grandpa, unknowingly keep feeding me, I become numb to death…

I don't understand but I don't feel anything when I see the death of others, is it because I'm used to it?

The stories of old that he manage to excavate are depicting how the history of old had been mold.

And the story isn't really about glory. It's also not about eternal love or happy endings.

It's about deaths. Countless corpses are laid around the ground. It's a gory path to take.

The gods gave task to heroes to take but to me it's more like the gods had sent someone to kill their foe that they are too lazy to kill.

It's pretty twisted most of the time. Story about betrayals had become the norm but I can't help but be wary about other people too and I'm not even a year old already.

I don't know if Grandpa realize what his doing but I know this is not a normal way to bring up a child or infant in my case.

It's been 5 months of continues eating of books for me and I already manage to eat almost 55% of Grandpa's collection.

Grandpa has huge collection of books from different myths around the world. I won't say he has documented about all the gods around the world because I don't know how big the world is or how intensive his research is but he has probably extensive knowledge about most of them. He is probably the one of the most knowledgeable people in that terms and he kept feeding me the knowledge about that but this is just an assumption because to me. This house is my world and my lack of knowledge about the outside world is lacking for me to understand more. But I won't underestimate Grandpa's collection because it had taken a huge room that is almost the size of two bedrooms, to become full of books.

I don't know why his doing it but I become wary about his intentions and about Gods in general. They are mostly arrogant and annoying beings. Some are nice but most are bad news for mortals. They just do whatever they want. They rape, they pillage and ask sacrifice from the people they rule. They are tyrant and enemy of mortal realms but human can't oppose them.

One to be noted is the epic story of Gilgamesh, where the demi-god used his authority as king, and passed down the golden rule, where he takes the bride of the newlywed couple and been brought into his bed chamber.

No one was exempted on this rule.

Anyone who complains are either tortured or killed.

While his bedding the newlywed wife. The husband has been sent as forced worker for his kingdom.

It's a never ending story of tyranny until the gods become annoyed and sent a clay golem to kill him.

The name of the golem is Enkidu.

But the clay golem is not knowledgeable about anything. So a lady had taken advantage of it and they did their deed straight 7 days and night, until the lady has released him and brought him onto the civilization.  
The news of Gilgamesh debauchery had reached him and he finally remembers his duty and confronts the tyrant king.

In the night after a new wedding event, and Gilgamesh had brought again a new wife to his bedchambers.

Enkidu has arrived and stopped him. They had a battle that last for days and no one lost the battle until Enkidu acknowledge Gilgamesh superior strength and surrender even if the battle hasn't been decided yet.

Gilgamesh acknowledges Enkidu in return and they become friends.

Gilgamesh proposed to travel to the Cedar forest to slay the demi-god Humbaba.

Enkidu opposed it as well as the elders but Gilgamesh won't listen but at least he listens to Enkidu's advice to seek guidance from Gilgamesh Mother. The goddess _Ninsun [lady wild cow]_

The goddess advice and helps them seek protection from the god of sun Shamash. Gilgamesh and Enkidu embark on the journey and left the governance of Uruk to his mother.

As Gilgamesh and Enkidu travels for the Cedar forest, every night, he performs a ritual to ask for guidance and dreamed had dreamed of 5 terrifying nightmares.

 _Falling mountains, Thunderstorms, Wild Bulls and a thunder bird that breaths fire._

Five different forms but according to Enkidu it's the description of power for Humbaba.

At the Cedar forest they fought Humbaba. Humbaba accused Enkidu as a traitor for not killing Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh at first is afraid of the enemy demi-god but with his friend being insulted.

He answered Humbaba by slashing Humababa and with the help of the sun god's protection and his own cunningness by tricking the monster, they manage to beat him and Gilgamesh kills Humbaba (The giant humanoid monkey) by severing his head and using taking it as a trophy of his.

The friends and brothers all but blood returns from their journey.

The story continues with goddess Ishtar ordering Giglamesh to become her husband but Gilgamesh rejected her offer. He knows what happens to those who partake with the goddess of fertility's beauty. They don't end alive.

The enrage goddess ask her father to send the bull of heaven to Gugalanna to kill him but the God sky god denies her of it. The enrage goddess threatens her father that she will raise the dead to eat the living and that force Anu the sky god to release the bull of heaven to Uruk.

Enkidu and Giglamesh manage to slay the bull but the gods as for compensation for killing Humababa and Gugalanna.

The gods decide that one of the heroes must die and mark Enkidu to die.

Enkidu is enrage and curse the gods and curse Shamhat, the prostitute that brought him to civilization but the sun god Shamash reminds him if not for her, He won't meet Gilgamesh. He regrets his wrong doings and decided to give blessing to Shamhat.

For 12 days Enkidu's condition worsen and his been plague by nightmares of the underworld. The terrifying place where everywhere is only dust and the beings there prays onto others. There are black feathered winged beings that roamed the land, supervised by even more terrifying beings. Enkidu is afraid of what awaits him in the underworld but he can't oppose it.

The only regret Enkidu has is he didn't die in battle but in bed and weak. He dies after 12 days and nights of nightmare.

Gilgamesh grief for his friend's death and ask for the world to lament with the passing of his friend.

The next event is about Gilgamesh seeking immortality from _Utnapishtim [The faraway]_

Journeying through the wilds, taming wild beast and proud lions, praying to the moon god Sin and receiving divine visions that give inspiration of the hide of lion as protection, killing said lion and using its hide as clothed, he journey to perilous adventure to seek the knowledge of immortality.

Until he finally arrives at the twin peak of _Mashu [the end of the earth]_

There he met scorpion-human hybrid that guards the entrance to a cave. The guards recognize his divine blood and let him pass through the caverns where there is no light.

He journeys through the darkness that swallows everything, even his senses. He continues to walk for 12 hours [double hours] until he arrives at the garden of the gods, where trees bear jewels as fruits, untold riches and unearthly beauty to see but its surrounded by a lake that reeks of death.

In the shore he met the alewife Siduri that redirects him to Urshanabi the ferryman.

Gilgamesh being the arrogant king he is, he spontaneously destroyed the stone giant that is the only method to cross the water of death.

Urshanabi explains that the water is the leftover of the great flood. The flood that claims untold number of lives and anyone who touches the water of death will meet the same fate as the dead. The soul will be devoured by the water and drown into the never ending abyss. It's a clear sign of the might of the gods.

Urshanabi instructs Gilgamesh to cut down 120 trees and roped them together like a bridge until it reaches the other side of the lake.

Gilgamesh uses it to cross the body of water and arrive at finally met the faraway man. He told his story and ask for his help but Utnapishtim just said to him that seeking immortality is a futile and attaining it would just diminished the life's joy.

Utnapishtim told Gilgamesh of his story where the God Ea told him to build a boat where the instructions of exact dimension and materials of pitch (resin) and bitumen (asphalt) where given to him. He is also instructed to gather all the animals in the field and together with his wife. They live through the great storm, brought by Ea as punishment to mankind.

The one who grants a reward to Utnapishtim is Enlil the god of storms. It rewarded him and his wife of eternal life.

Utnapishtim said to Gilgamesh that it's a foolish dream to beat ones mortality and challenge him to stay awake for 7 days and 7 nights. For each time he slept, Utnapishtim's wife baked a loaf of bread as evidence of his failure.

As the 7 days past and the failure of Gilgamesh is as clear as the morning sun. Utnapishtim just said to him that "He won't be able to conquer death if he can't even conquer sleep"

The couple dressed Gilgamesh with royal clothes and readies him to return to Uruk.

The wife asked his husband to give something to Gilgamesh as a parting gift.

Utnapishtim told him about a plant that can be found in the bottom of the lake, which can restore vigor to whoever possessed it.

Gilgamesh takes the challenge and manages to acquire the box-thorn like plant but as he bath away the dirt from his body. A snake had managed to steal the plant that will bring youth to anyone who owns it.

Gilgamesh return empty handed to Uruk but as he grow olds. He gathers all the treasure of the world. As a sign of a true king, he gathers everything and own everything.

The story ended with him praying for the Gods to return his friend. The other ignores him but Ea and Shamash listens to his plea and Shamash made a crack in the earth and there the spirit of Enkidu arises.

The ghost of Enkidu told Gilgamesh of what he experience in the underworld and this brings the idea to Gilgamesh of conquering the underworld.

This is the story of Gilgamesh. Divided into 12 tablets where Touma was forced to eat the 12 copies to finally understand the story of the arrogant king. It also reminds him of another story about great flood. But the name of the one who was ordered there is Moses and not Utnapishtim.

Touma also notice some similarities in from different myths that he absorb. Like the golden lion that reminds him of Hercules, another demi-god and pawn of Zeus.

The claiming of Humbaba's severed head reminds him of Perseus when he used the severed head of Medusa against the Kraken. Though in Gilgamesh's case, it's just a sign of his superiority.

The Bull of Heaven reminds him of different myths that concern bulls.

The bulls are considered sacred animals and even worship as gods in Egypt. It represents the god Apis and in Greek, it's connected to Hera's epithet Bo-Opis or the Ox-eyed Hera. It also represents the bull of Crete. Theseus of Athens was tasked to capture the ancient sacred bull of Marathon before he faced the Bull-Man the Minotaur.

There are also the Aurochs who are considered as magical bulls.

In Mesopotamia the bulls represents the moon and their horn represents the crescent moon.

In Hurrian and Hittite myth, the bulls that pull the weather god Teshub are Senri(the day) and Hurri(the night). This myth about the day and night and sacred beast pulling the chariot of the gods reminds Touma of other myths too.

For five months of absorbing different books about myths. I leveled up my absorption to level 94. It only takes me 5 minutes to absorb information now.

My crawl is already in max level and there is an upgrade button for it but I haven't tried to upgrade it yet. I wish to understand more about the world and what's happening to upgrade it. My INT increase by 2 more points

But it's hard to understand what's happening if I can't understand what the people are saying. I just wish Grandpa will give me more normal reading materials.

While I'm thinking about my Japanese Language ability, I'm also practicing my Walking skill.

 **Walking (Bipedal for Starters)** **Level 6 Exp 60% Active: Cost 19 Stamina**

 _The skill to walk on 2 feet but it's not straight and fast yet due to lack of muscle strength of being a baby._

 **Effect**

 _The movement speed increase by 10% in base level._

 _Additional 9 Stamina per minute_

 **Note**

 _Each 5 level increase movement speed by 5%_

 _Every 5 levels, decrease in Stamina for activating and per minute._

I might be strange infant that can already walked in 2 legs but still can't talk clearly. My body isn't mature enough to clearly talk but in time, the muscle needed to speak will get stronger and I'll be able to talk. And even if I'm able to talk, my language isn't perfect yet so I really need that book and my Grandpa delivers by bringing me the book.

It's mid of November when Grandpa procure educational books for me to eat instead of myth books of his.

We're seating side by side with a meter apart, in the hallway in front of the open door to the living area and facing the garden of Grandma that she love a d like to take care of, when he brings out the books.

The books are for pre-elementary and elementary books.

I devour the pre-elementary books but it didn't do much for me but the elementary books helped.

First the list to absorb is elementary Japanese language book and Japanese basic Dictionary.

 **Would you like to absorb the Introduction to Japanese Language (Elementary Level)? Yes / No**

I press yes and leveled up my language ability. It helps that I only need 5 minutes to sleep now in between absorbing of book.

Attaining the elementary level of Japanese Language really helps. I understand more of what's written around and some of the vision I have before become more clear and easy to understand, though there are lots of Japanese myths. It didn't help that the world is big and the myths are written on their local language. I can try to understand what's happening but not the finer details until I can understand what they are saying or the symbols present in the vision.

After waking up I absorb also the basic Japanese Dictionary. It has over 2000 kanji's in it.

 **Through to further study of one's own language, + 1 to INT has been rewarded**

Now I can understand most of basic things around. It will only further help if I get middle school and high school material. With that, I can probably read most of the books. Unless it has difficult kanji's in it but I just need to procure a more advance kanji dictionary or old documents to teach him of ancient language. Most of the visions show old Japan and the people used old Japanese speaking.

College level might help bridge the gap but I would still need to get ancient documents that has translation and knowledge that helps me to understand than just show what's happening.

After the language, I absorb next Science and Math elementary books skill but something unexpected happen.

 **Would you like to acquire new ability the "Scientist" (Basic level)? Yes / No**

Eh?

I stop the motion and look carefully on the blue screen in front of me. My grandpa also notices me stopping the motion that I usually do when eating a book. He has a questioning look on his face when he looks at me.

New ability? From a book? This is becoming weird and weird.

I already understand what the ability mean thanks to elementary level language ability but what is this? What's happening? Why do I learn new ability from learning a book and why do I get new skill for doing repeating things?

I need more information and just press Yes for now.

 **Scientist (For Kids)**

 _The ability to fully understand the world wonders and the universal law that governs reality_

 **Effect:**

 _By fully understanding the laws of the universe, one can take control of it and advantage given by the present world to the one who explores._

 **Required:**

 _To further the knowledge about the universe, one needs to endlessly study and research._

 _Science Middle School level_

 _Introduction to Physics_

 _Introduction to Chemistry_

 _Introduction to Earth Science_

 _Introduction to Life Science_

 _Introduction to Applied Science_

 **Would you like to acquire the new ability "Mathematician"? Yes / No**

 **Mathematician (For Kids)**

 _The ability to quantify the world as it is and gives proven reasoning and fact that would help one to understand the reality of the world_

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to compute mentally._

 _Increase in INT would allow difficult computation to be done mentally_

 _Increase in INT would also allow faster processing of computation_

 **Required:**

 _To further the knowledge of being a Mathematician one needs to further practice and study different branch of math._

 _Math Middle School Level_

 _Introduction to Algebra_

 _Introduction to Geometry and Topology_

 _Introduction to Analysis_

After reading and understanding the description for the 2 new abilities, I can only think of it being my bread and butter of life from now on.

This is much more useful than all the myths and fantasy story that had been brought to me by my Grandpa.

I decide, I will further my knowledge on this 2 fields.

 **By having a life changing decision, one had come closer to enlightenment + 1 to WIS**

Well that is new; it's not INT now but WIS.

By my basic knowledge and understanding of the world, I can deduce that it's probably about Intelligence for INT and Wisdom for WIS but why is it being quantified or me being notified by it?

I'm pretty sure that it's not normal thing to happen.

After a bit of contemplating about my situation, and trying to understand or at least find an answer about my situation, I focus then my attention to my grandpa that is observing me for a while now.

Since the day when my grandpa saw me eating the book about the great flood, he keeps on making me absorbs different books of his collection. Its puzzles me on why is he doing that and why is he not asking questions.

Is it because I'm a baby and I can't answer back? Even though he knew I'm more than just an ordinary infant and there is a budding intelligent on my tiny self.

Is he still waiting for something? Waiting for me to ask himself or is he investigating and observing me?

I still don't have an answer to it or understanding on why he is doing this.

I just wish I know the answer about it because it's just plain weird on what he has been doing.

 **Quest Update**

 _The task is to ask Grandpa on what is his motive for taking care of me._

 **Success:**

 _Reward 5000 EXP and lessens the "hate" of Grandpa to you_

 **Failure:**

 _Grandpa's treatment will stay the same but the "gap" between the relationship of Grandpa and "Kusanagi" Touma will widen._

 **Duration:**

 _1 Year_

 **Yes / No**

Huh? What's this? Quest?

I press Yes without thinking but after the blue screen disappeared. I was confused on what it meant.

What does it mean and why does completing the "quest" lessen the hate of my grandpa to me?

Does he hate me?

Does he also blame me for grandma's death?

I know there had been lots of strange things happening to me though it's not really strange but it's just that the chances of accidents happening to me are high. Higher than average and the frequency of it happening is high. Mostly, if I'm not careful around, bad things happen to me in hourly basis.

Like getting hit by falling books from the high shelves or getting cut by the pages of the book, I'm trying to read.

If it only happen a few times then I might not find it weird and will just think that I'm clumsy but even if I'm careful around and not bumping into the wall or the shelf. A book just always keeps on falling at top of me. I've been hit lots of times already in the past that I should ended up crying but instead of crying of due to pain that I felt, I'm just become calm all the time it happen and the pain will be gone in no time. It just hurt for a second and then pain subsides. It's far too fast to be normal.

I even earned a new skill from getting hit by falling books and getting cut by the papers.

 **Resist Blunt Damage** **Level 1 Passive: Exp 57% Passive**

 _The ability to resist blunt damage or strike type of damage, it will lower the damage taken._

 **Effect:**

 _Reduce damage taken from blunt or strike type of damage by .5 %_

 **Note:**

 _Increase damage reduction as level increase by .5%_

 **Resist Slash Damage Level 1 Passive: Exp 22% Passive**

 _The ability to resist bladed or slash type of damage, it will lower the damage taken._

 **Effect:**

 _Reduce Damage taken from slash type of attack by .5%_

 **Note:**

 _Increase damage reduction as level increase by .5%_

These skills might be useful at first glance but it's irritating to train. It just so happen that I always getting hurt which is why it continues to increase in experience.

Which brings me back to the question on why does Grandpa hates me?

Or does he really hates me or just dislikes me?

I don't know and probably asking him will really indeed solve it. It will also make us closer to each other.

I mean, we are the only ones living in this huge house. There are lots of empty rooms and storage room. The house is designed to house a huge family but we are only 2 people living here.

Its gets pretty lonely fast here. Especially with all the books and different artifact that Grandpa collects and been displayed around.

"Grandpa" Touma tried calling his grandpa but he can't speak straight yet even if he can understand others and read Japanese in Elementary level already. It still didn't change that he is still an infant. So the words aren't straight yet but his grandpa understood.

"hmm?" Grandpa's right eyebrow rises showing his listening and curious on what will the strange and mysterious baby wanted.

"What is it that you want little one?" Grandpa asked gently.

"Do you hate me?" Touma ask while tilting his head to his right. The action is quite cute for a small child to act like this but the question shocks the elder person of the house more than the action that the baby is doing.

"Huh?" Shocked, wide eyes and eyebrows rise. That is the reaction of the grandpa, a completely different one from the kind and caring one from a few seconds ago.

"Why do you ask young one?" The grandpa gently asked after getting his bearing.

"Bad things usually happen around me and maybe…. It's also because of me… which is why grandma is gone now…" Touma is still having hard time to talk for long sentence and the situation itself is quite somber and he can't really ask straight on his grandpa about it. He knew he still misses grandma because he usually sees him just seeping a drink in front of grandma's picture.

"…Not really, I don't hate you" Showing a gentle smile in front of his grandson. The kind and gentle grandpa that looks after him shows a rather vulnerable side. But to Touma, his grandpa might not hate him but it also doesn't mean that he love him.

The grandpa didn't elaborate more and just stay silent and gently looks at Touma. Touma is still waiting but it looks like his grandpa won't say more onto this matter.

A change of tactic is needed.

"Why are bad things always happen to me grandpa?" Touma decided to ask why he was fortunate enough to have frequent accidents that just didn't make any sense to Touma.

"I… don't know" Grandpa welcomes the change of topic.

To Touma, Grandpa probably really doesn't know why but he probably at least have a clue on why it's happening. It's not natural and with the helped of Scientist and Mathematician ability of his. The cuts he get from the pages of the book might be because of his careless but it only happens on new papers and not the old and worn out relic ones that he tried to read. It just didn't make sense if the soft paper is enough to make a deep cut on his fingers. A higher level of Scientist and Mathematician might help but he still had suspicion that it's not normal.

The other is something that Scientist and Mathematician on its current level can't explain.

You need a force to move something and an object itself won't move without outside force forcing it.

So a falling book from the top of the shelf, suddenly falling down on top of him didn't make sense because no one is bumping on the shelf, plus the shelf itself is fix on the wall. Unless strong enough force was bump into the wall, it won't budge and the shelf won't shake to force the book to fall.

And most of all, there is no shaking or trembling to begin with when the book just suddenly falls on top of him.

It didn't just make sense to him.

"You're really smart, for a baby that is barely a year old. You can already walk and talk" Grandpa suddenly spoke after a minute of silence, brings Touma out of his musing.

"Ah, yes. It's all thanks to the book Grandpa. Thanks for it" Touma give a heartfelt gratitude.

"Hmm, it's nothing little one. I'm just happy someone appreciates book aside from me. It's rare in our family to love books. Even your grandma prefer plants and trees" Grandpa become jovial again when he grandma.

"Yes, I also love Grandma's flowers. It's really beautiful and smell nice" Touma replied jovially while looking at the garden outside.

"True, true… I was blessed to meet her in my life" Grandpa follows my gaze and also looks outside.

Grandma Chiyo love flowers and she has a garden full of it. She likes taking care of them and even arranging them. It's really a lovely sight to see. Especially it's relaxing to view.

The house we're residing is a bit big for the two of us with lots of empty rooms. It's an old ancestral home. Its Japanese style and has a square formation where the bedrooms are located in the upper part of the lot and the dining, living and kitchen area are located at front. There is also storage room for Grandma's gardening equipment, located beside the toilet room in the east side.

The garden is located at the center enclosed by the bedroom area in the upper lot and connected by open but covered pathway to the front area of the house. The doors used are old style sliding door of Japanese house, where one can be open to have a view of the garden from the living area and dining area. There is also a hallway where one can stay and sit to relax directly outside of the sliding doors from the living area.

We're currently sitting in it. I usually sleep before in the living area which is used as my makeshift room and grandpa is using his office full of books as makeshift bedroom. His office mixed library is beside the living area and all the furniture in the living area is removed or the area itself is bare.

It's not suitable to welcome guest because the guest would be force to sit in the floor but this is an old house with an old family living in it. Furniture's aren't needed much by the old couples; they just usually lounge in the hallway and drink tea from what Grandpa usually told me.

This house is also not used for clan reunion because it's really old and despite its size, it's not suitable for the gathering. Though the huge bare living area had it's used when mourning for Grandma. Grandpa just didn't care much. He just loves to read books which is also why there is no TV here or any other entertainment appliances. He will just prefer to read his old collections of historical artifacts than be updated in worldly desire.

By his words "I'm too old for this"

We're pretty much cut out from outside news. The house is located near the sea side and ours are surrounded by open rice field that Grandpa tends too. The surrounding of the house itself is full of fruit bearing trees that Grandpa planted when he is young and outside of the lot of the main house is rice field and vegetable farm. It's also pretty wide with 200 meters wide and we own it. The nearest house from us is around 400 – 500 meters away.

We're not actually in a rural area but we're outside of the main city proper. We're just a few kilometers away from City Town hall but the city itself is more compact with the residential and commercial stand side by side.

It's a pretty quiet house with wonderful view. It's also because that there are no people around that I can try to crawl or walk outside. It's just plain weird for normal people to see an infant walk straight, well, almost straight.

It's pretty weird for Grandpa too but since that suspicious person visited. He just calmed down. We rarely talk with each other and I haven't explained yet on what's happening but even if I explain. I don't know what's even happening but maybe being an adult could help?

While Touma was thinking about talking to his Grandpa about the mysterious blue screen, another blue screen appeared in front of him and a pink heart shaped appear and disappear on top of his grandpa's head and it looks like he didn't even notice because his just calmly seeping his tea while looking outside at the garden.

 **\+ 1 to Affection and the you've become closer to "Kusanagi Ichirou"**

Is what the blue screen alerts me now…. What does this mean? And what does the heart on top of grandpa's head mean?

Ugghh! I'm not getting anywhere with this. I'm frustrated and I don't know what to do… I can only think of asking for help.

While getting comfortable on my seat in the floor, I face my grandpa and explain the various weird things happening.

 **In between lines "Kusanagi Ichirou"**

Well that was interesting. So the abomination has an interesting magic, and its inborn talent too.

An inborn talent in magic is rare and highly sought in magic community. They are usually trained since young age to further cultivate their talent and won't get wasted.

But his is pretty weird and unique. It lets him learn and developed faster by absorbing knowledge from books or "items" as his skill allows. It also allows the said skill to be trained to become better and stronger.

This ability of his also allows him to become far too intelligent and strong for a baby. His not even a year old but his talking, albeit not straight yet but still talking and can walk already.

He is growing far too fast that it's really scary.

I think he is still hiding something about the absorption of knowledge through books by seeing visions. I just hope I'm not right on how this visions works or I might thought the abomination something that will just give him more reason to be a monster.

Death…

Yes, it all begins on death.

The death of his beloved wife.

In his younger days, his usually caught having affair or in multiple relationships. I'm also a pro in maintaining harem "fufufu" younger days indeed, thought by Ichirou.

Doing and orgy is like a daily bread for him but when he met her fire breathing wife. Well she literally sucker punched him. Well, he was caught having sex with her sister. Fufufu young life.

It started as a storm of unrelenting violence and hate with each other but as we grow to know each other. I forgot to have a quickie with someone.

In Kusanagi clan, it's fine to have harem. Heck, we even allowed incest and parents being the parents of their own children. Our family is pretty full of debauchery and lust. Other clans call us clan of lust demons but we're fine with it. We're free to do what we like. Freedom is valued most in our clan aside from loyalty.

Though from outsiders view, we're pretty sinful clan.

But well… Chiyo won't have it. I'm still caught here and there with different relationship and having sired hundreds probably. I remember each one of them even if I'm old but the look of her face when I brought another illegitimate child in front of her, tears my heart away.

It's just my libido is endless and can't be contained but it still kills me when I saw her like that specially in one time she ask me.

"Am I not enough?"

Those few words will haunt me every time I sleep and every time I look at another woman beside her.

I'm guilty I admit. I'm sinful and I meant to die the horrible death and be thrown in hell… I always reason out that I'm just a man before and can't say no to temptation but now that she's gone….

It just reminds me of all the sins I committed and I'm tempted to end it all.

Sigh…. I'm just a foolish cloud that drifts away from one place to another and never stopping but always comforted under her bright sky… but now the sky had died thanks to the monster I'm task to take care of and I don't know what to do anymore.

Until the mission from the other elders was given to take away the monster that will kill the one who will give birth to our king, just like how the monster had killed your wife.

The clan is extremely wary of him. Some are scared, especially the father of the child while most are wary of him. Some felt fear, remembering the misfortunate times when his daughter is still carrying him and the wounds his daughter take for him. It's really frightening to see.

The incidents might be small and not that dangerous but it's too frequent to happen that they even gave her lots of good luck charm and ask blessings from the temple gods to protect her. He was even forced to ask help from one of his connections but it didn't help a bit. Even with the connection of the clan. The bad luck didn't go away.

The only thing they could do is to help and protect her while she's still pregnant.

And then the visions happen and it just turns from bad to worst.

The clan won't take him or protect him when his father almost killed him.

He is the only one stands in his way from getting killed.

While the majority wants him dead, some elders are interested about the future that he will bring.

The vision of the new era is interesting for them and even him too but he cursed his curiosity that killed his wife.

At first he blamed the infant for the death of his lovely wife but then something snaps him out of it. A cold wind that blows away his flaming anger towards the infant that is silent towards all the commotion happening around him. He suspected that it's his wife lingering spirit that snaps him out of his inner turmoil. He knew his wife won't be happy if he takes his anger towards a baby. She's too nice for it. She even accepts my sins. So blaming an innocent baby that can't control the circumstances around him would surely anger her.

He only did the thing that he thought would make his late wife happy and make his family safe from the abomination.

He accepts the mission as the guardian and observer of the future revolutionary. That is what the other elders called him for being the one that will bring change. He might have agreed before of the title given to the child but it will still hunt him when he remembers his late wife, that he actually favors the child and is interested on what he can and will do.

He is safe because his wife is already dead and he also wants to die too to meet her, so his fine with the risk of dying. He wants to observe the abomination.

He didn't know things will turn out to be like this.

He knew the child of his daughter would be special but not this special.

The first child is prophesized to bring the end while the second would be the king, and the third would balance the first and second out.

To anyone who knows the dark side of the world and the harsh reality. The second child is destined for great things for sure. The King already gave it away.

But the first child is certainly the problem.

It will only bring hurt and bring bad luck but the baby itself doesn't control over it, the one to blame is the fate for bestowing upon the child such cruel fate.

He won't hate the child. He won't…

He kept on repeating it to himself when he is taking care of the abomination.

What he sees is just an innocent child and one who won't harm others but maybe it's a veil like all the demons that tempt the human before?

He doesn't know and he fears that he is becoming closer to the abomination.

He is tasked to be the guardian of the monster but it's more of the warden for it. He will observe his potential and power, what he can do and what will he do. If he became too dangerous, he is tasked to end him.

He already committed lots of sings before, towards to himself and towards to his love one.

He tried to not increase it anymore but for his daughter and her family's sake.

For the clan's sake.

So he takes the abomination in a form of an infant that will most likely bring future deaths, away from his smoldering father and wounded mother.

He knew his daughter is strong but he is also pregnant again, with the insistence of the clan. The clan or rather the elders, like him, is very excited for the soon to be born king. Their history is always about serving a king but there is no one in the family being born and lives into a king. So it's expected to be excited for it.

The vision of his daughter's child is close guarded secret of the clan. Anyone who disobeys would be punished severely. It's rare for the clan elders and the clan as a whole to agree wholeheartedly to it but no one can blame them. It's a king. No one messes with it and live to tell the tale.

So while everyone is excited and already planning for the studies of the second child and for the third child which is already planned to support the second child.

There is only one plan for the cursed child.

He will be judged to be if his worth to live or die.

No one wanted to take the mission and he only agree because he has nothing to lose but…

No, there is someone who still probably cares…

The child's mother, at least her daughter doesn't condemn him or blame her hardships to him but he also can't sacrifice the life of her second child.

She can't take care of him.

And the less said about the angry father the better.

His son in law is an outsider to the clan.

His son in law is from a rich family and a good child, successful in life and an heir to a prestigious conglomerate company. His had finished top in his batch at Tokyo University in business management and he even studied in engineering because it's the specialty of his family business.

Everything is doing fine for him and his wife. Everything is set and doing great, until the first sign of pregnancy of his daughter.

The bad luck doesn't end only with his daughter. It spreads wherever she goes.

The family of his son in law isn't really religious enough to blame the sudden decline of their companies business to bad luck. Plus the country is in recession so they really can't blame it all to it and they don't know about it.

But it all changes when the vision happens.

His son in law didn't reveal it to his parents but the stress and the danger for his life and his wife is piling up on him until the breaking point where Ichirou's wife passes away.

The dam broke and the ones man of dignity turn into a beast and almost pounce on the unsuspecting infant to the dangers that lurk around him.

He put a stop to it.

For the sake of his only daughter from the one he loved the most.

For the clan that ordered him to take care of it.

He takes the baby away from the family and advice his son in law to take his wife on a vacation to recuperate.

He doesn't have a cellphone but the house at least have a phone so he is still totally not out of touch. His daughter had given him updates about her pregnancy and her health and wellbeing, the same for her husband restoring vigor. They need rest from all the stress that happens to them.

He also heard something interesting that happens.

Her daughter had become extremely lucky this time around. Winning a couple of small time raffle and the company of his son in law is recovering. It's a total opposite on what happens while she's pregnant of her first child.

It's heartening to hear such events happen.

It also confirms a bit about the vision and also increases his wariness towards the monster.

At first he is totally wary of him and doesn't know what to do but as time passes by he understood and adapts.

The most surprising thing that happens to him is when he saw it absorbing the book. At first he doesn't really understand it but after seeing the eyes of the monster. He understood.

There is intelligence and more self-aware from it. Not just simple curiosity but real intelligence to analyze his surroundings. It's also scary thing to see.

He thought it was possessed by demon or a demon incarnate so he asks for a specialist.

He himself is in doubt about it because even if his not a master of that art. He is at least familiar with it, and in his youth, dabbles with it.

But he is confused about the monster. There is no magic around him or feel of life. He thought his an undead or a ghoul but even that should gave a feel of supernatural too it.

But there isn't a bit that he can feel from the monster in human skin.

There isn't anything. Nothing.

It terrifies him.

When the specialist arrived well… it doesn't help anything because he said the same thing.

He asks help from a certain organization that his clan is affiliated once before. They just cut ties with supernatural now. Well most of the clan but some still work for it and even practice it but they aren't connected to any organization. They practiced in secret from the world.

The organization send one of their best and most trusted as a sign of mutual respect and trust between the organization and the clan.

But the specialist didn't manage to help anything at all.

He still remembers that meeting as clear as today even if his already beyond 70 years old and should be failing. But he still has stamina of a horse. Fufufu

 **Flashback**

The young man in glasses that moves like a ninja is stump. He can't understand what his seeing.

He saw an infant

He was sure of it but the specialist can't feel the baby at all. He can't sense him and the young man should be the one specialize in hiding. He can't solve the problem in front of him.

True, his a specialist that is best in solving problems, and gathering information but the problem in front of him, he can't even tell if it's a problem.

The baby is far too normal

(The grandpa didn't revealed about the event where he saw the monster eating the book)

If there is something wrong then it's about him not feeling anything from the child. No magic at all.

Any living being or everything should at least give off the feeling of being alive and had the energy that brought to life.

Mana should be everywhere. It's the building blocks of miracle and it's mixed in reality. It's woven around everywhere. Be it alive or inorganic objects.

But the baby in front of him doesn't give any of it at all.

He didn't dare to come closer to the baby because he might scare it and he won't admit it, but his unnerve by the observing pure black pupils of the baby in front of him.

He already denied the idea of possession or the baby being part supernatural. There is no feel of mana or magic on him.

Any practitioner of magic will feel it and even if one tries to conceal it but it won't be able to conceal from him.

His specialty is in detecting magic and hiding from others. Which is why he is the one being sent to for this case?

The case of is about the baby that brought bad luck to others. Is there a chance his cursed or possessed by evil spirit but so far, even without using magic, he can tell it's not supernatural.

He didn't deem to use magic and waste time because in his mind. He already judges the baby as normal.

It's too normal that it can be called abnormal but it's not really his problem because being normal isn't really the problem.

Too normal for a member of a clan that has history in supernatural.

He tried to instead investigate the surroundings.

He felt that the house itself is lacking in presence.

It's like the house isn't receiving divine blessings or protection at all. But that shouldn't be the case. He knew the old man and the clan of where he belongs with. It's an old clan with an old history. They are blessed and practice in supernatural so it would be normal to have warding in the house, or blessing but there isn't.

The youth decide to ask the old man if he practices his craft here in the house or puts a protection on it.

The old man answers with "His not a practitioner of the art. He uses it before but he doesn't have uses for it now"

The youth accepts the answers and it's probably the reason on why the house felt like a normal civilian household, though even a normal household should still receive divine blessing if one is a believer.

Is the man not a believer then? But he is pretty famous as a researcher of that topic around the world.

It just confuses the youth further. The puzzle is just becoming bigger and bigger the more he tried to solve it.

So the youth just gave up.

It's not his problem anymore.

His been sent to check if the infant in front of him is cursed, or possessed, or is supernatural, and the answer to it is negative. There is nothing wrong with the infant in front of him.

If the youth tries to pries for more information, he might have a clue on what's happening but he just gave up fast just because it's not his work to meddle in private life of the others.

 **Flashback end**

He already expected that the specialist won't find anything on the monster. He just need a second opinion and someone who is an expert in the field, but still… it's just further confirms on how weird the situation is.

If it's not magical then what is it?

The evidence is there and it can't be ignored which is why he monitors the monster for days, till weeks and until it become months. He is in constant vigilant towards the unknown threat that he can't feel.

As he observes the monster, he had managed to gather at least a bit of clue about his nature. Eating books aside, the bad luck that surrounds him, at least that one; he managed to figure it out.

The bad luck triggers if it starts moving around the place.

In his early days, the few incidents that happen isn't that bad or too frequent to happen. He might not be a practitioner of the art of magic but he at least a believer and always ask for grace and blessing to the gods and being involved in supernatural world. He can see the difference in a blessed place and an abandon placed.

To make matters short. The monster is cancelling or at least negating the blessing received in his surroundings and the land.

That's what Ichirou hypothesized.

The house at the beginning is full of mana is now barren and you can't barely feel the magic in the air. It became like a normal abandon house in barren lands and not a house of a practitioner of the art and a firm believer of supernatural beings.

The place had been degrading unto barren area or a place where all the mana had been siphoned away.

There are no concentrated negative feelings in the air. There is no miasma or cursed, lingering around. It's just plain normal area. It looks like a normal area but he knew it's far from the truth. The one who made it possible can't possibly be normal.

Mana should be everywhere and even in here, this barren place. It's still there but it's too thin to be even felt. It became like a normal place after Touma resides her for a couple of hours only. It didn't even take a day for the blessing around the house to be removed.

At first he didn't notice it because his not really actively searching for it but after a few days, after. He notices the absent feel of power surrounding the ancestral house that resides a top the ley lines.

For a clan as old as Kusanagi, this house has its fare shares of supernatural protection and blessings. It been one used as a safe house before by the clan in times of war, because the relative secrecy of the location of this place.

The city itself is ordinary aside from one supernatural being that resides in here that can be considered as monster of the magic realm. The other reason is this place being in line with the ley lines. The practitioner of craft that resides here in this city hates outside interference so they warded the city to alert them of incoming practitioner.

The clan made a deal with the second owner of the land. They will seek residence in the lands and will acts as a protector in case of emergency. The second owner comes from the researcher practitioner. They want their practice of the art in secret and don't want outsiders to know about them so this place had become a good place to hide.

Though that might be actually right, the outsiders might already know that they reside here in this place but they just didn't bother to care. Because of the already 2 points given, first they don't want anywhere near the flesh eating monster and the place above the ley lines.

Practitioner of the arts doesn't want to play on top of an overwhelming energy source. They might accidentally trigger something and cause a reaction that would never be good for the land and them, so outright battle and bloodshed is avoided at most cases.

Though that didn't stop the founding families in their plan to shed blood for their foolish goal, but to the organization in Japan, it's better for them to be the one to die than them. But they still monitor the land to at least not cost major damage to the ley lines.

What a bunch of hypocrite Ichirou thought.

Ichirou thought about one of the documents from his ancestors, about the certain meeting with the second owner.

The family of the second owner views the non-talented as people to lead and protect.

That itself set ringing bells to his ancestors, it might sound benevolent but those practitioners are already categorizing them as different beings from ordinary humans. They already see themselves as above them and the powerless are meant to be protected and cared for. Like how human treat their pets.

He himself doesn't like those types of practitioners and made an effort to avoid their types. The same can be said for those so called knights. Ichirou only tolerates those who call themselves users and not being pretentious enough to call themselves different from normal human beings. Even if they are the result of mix race, they are still humans and should not see themselves as above them.

Focusing back to the monster, that had been doing nothing but look at beautiful garden.

He can't help but sigh… it's a lot better for me if he doesn't move much. Ichirou thought.

Ichirou made an effort to remember the times when he got his little bouts of misfortune. Like exploding flame from a relative controlled gas stove, falling knives from the hanging cabinets or the worst.

Landslide of books, books toppling down from the high shelves and like an avalanched buried my alive.

Getting buried alive by his tons of books in his library hurts a lot, he thought he might die back then.

Sob sob Ichirou laments his misfortune.

Focusing again about the topic of the monster's tendency to attract misfortune, from his observation, if it just stay on one place and doesn't move around, there won't be misfortune to happen. Though he still doesn't understand it and doesn't know the answer about the relative misfortune and bouts of super natural accidents. At least he already knows when to move around and when to stay put and be alert.

The living room, the dining area and his library, those places have a relative normal atmosphere already.

Even though the house should be blessed and protected by supernatural arts.

Even though the house is located above the ley lines and should be brimming with power everywhere to those who practice the arts.

He still doesn't know if negating the mana on his surrounding is the reason why there are relative lots of accidents in this house. He also can't connect it to the monster being standing still in one position, will make the misfortunes to stop happening. He can't make a concrete statement, if the monster moving around and negating the mana flow is the reason for having accidents to happen or the relative absent of mana in the surrounding is the trigger for bad luck to come.

But if the absent of high mana concentration around is the reason of bad luck, then even if the monster is not moving around this area, that shouldn't make the frequent bouts of misfortune to stop happening.

He doesn't have enough information to make a concrete conclusion but at least he made progress and already has ways to be relatively safe. Ichirou feels elated to found an answer to avoid frequent harm.

His just too old for this shit.

He relays this information to the other elders of the clan and the one who at first wary of him are now being scared. The ability to ward away mana is not normal and can be scary for the practitioners of the art.

And the one who are in favor of observing the monster are being more interested.

He himself, can bother to care because he is the one risking his safety for this.

Ah… I'm being emo sad again. Ah….. I want someone beside me than the abomination. It's just so sad to be alone.

That thought stops Ichirou for thinking further more.

Ah must remember about Chiyo, remember Chiyo your lovely and kind wife.

Chiyo… Chiyo are you watching me, Please give me strength to resist temptation.

….

…

…

Ah…. I want some action.

The abomination is just taking all my patience away.

Just pretending to be nice is easy because I have done this a lot of times already to seduce young women but doing this to the source of your death is hard… Chiyo… you will get angry of me aren't you?

But I'm sorry. It's for the sake of your lovely daughter and her future children.

For the sake of the clan

I will stake my life for it.

…

…

…

Though it's getting harder to not feel anything for the monster… abomination…. No… child…

Taking care of his needs for months and being the only one I can talk with most of the time… it's getting harder to not become close to him.

I just wish I will have enough strength to end this before anyone will get harm.

But I also wish that it won't lead to such event to happen.

I don't want to bring out "that one" just to end it.

 **Part 7**

"Grandpa" Touma called his grandpa that is showing mix expressions on his face. Touma might be smart for an infant but his not experience enough or knowledgeable enough to understand the suffering of his grandpa.

"Yes Touma" His Grandpa stops thinking about useless stuff and focus on his grandson.

"What do you think about my ability?"Touma ask his grandpa.

"Ah… your rather strange ability" Touma's grandpa begun to muse again. Touma tried to asking his grandpa again to focus on the strange ability of his but his grandpa interrupts him.

"It's rather unique and you said, it notifies you if you gain an INT or WIS?" Grandpa asks to confirm

"Yes…" Touma hesitantly replied and his eyebrows joined middle together, showing his confusion on why his Grandpa is interested in that.

"Is INT meant intelligence and WIS wisdom?" His grandpa asks again.

"Probably, I mean. I did understand better when INT increases, and after learning about the basic level of math and science, I come to conclusion that INT meant intelligence and WIS is probably wisdom. But what do they mean? Why do I have this strange ability and what for? Aside WIS and INT increasing, I also have skills and abilities. Skills increase if I do the skill repeatedly like crawling and walking but for ability. It needs a certain item or to meet a condition for it to level up" Touma is really confused now.

"hmm" His grandpa stays silent but focus on him so Touma just decided to wait for his opinion.

"It sounded like something you will find in a game" Grandpa said.

"Game? Playing a game?" Touma is confused. He plays lots of fun games with his grandpa already though it's more on table top games and mind games. Touma's grandpa is just too old to move around, Touma thought about this matter.

"Hmm… it's like a video game" Grandpa clarifies his answer.

"Video game? Huh? What's that grandpa?" Touma doesn't have a clue. The house doesn't offer much entertainment aside from lots of books and board games that his grandpa provides.

"It's a game you played in T.V. or computer. It's digitalized modern game" Grandpa explains.

"Huuuuh…. T.V….. But we don't have one" Touma looks back in the empty living room with fixed shelves full of books in the wall. There isn't really much to be found inside this house.

"Hmm… that's true. I'm not up for visual entertainment. I'm more hands on" Grandpa Smiles while saying it.

"Huh?" Touma just raise his right eyebrow showing his skeptic from what his grandpa's saying. He is really old now and being senile, that is the word that describes his Grandpa now, it is based from the knowledge that he absorbs and from what Touma thought of his smiling grandpa.

"Hmm… well, we can buy a TV later and I will try to get one of those game consoles. Though I think you're still too young to play games but if it will help you understand more about your abilities. Then it just meant to be" Grandpa said while stroking his beard.

"Later?" Touma ask.

"Yes, later. I will ask one of our relatives to set up a TV here in the living room. Preferably mount it in the wall and I will also try to find a suitable gaming console. Though I'm not knowledgeable about video games, so I will ask one of the young ones during our reunion this December"

"Reunion.." Touma become sad after hearing it.

"Am I allowed to attend?" Touma asked his grandpa.

"Of Course you are! Your part of the family, the clan"

"But my father hates me and I brought harm to mother"

"It's not your fault Touma" Grandpa said it sternly which is first for Touma to hear. His grandpa is usually carefree and kind.

"You can't control circumstances and can't control the fate of the world, plus you're just a baby. Let the adults worry about getting misfortunate. Just lives your life the way you wanted" Grandpa advised Touma.

"Grandpa…" Touma smiles for the care that his grandpa has for him

"ho ho ho ho it's also a good time to reconnect with the family and to meet your mother again. But Touma, you mustn't let other knows about your ability or you can talk now or walk. Keep it a secret from the family or the clan and even your mother" Grandpa strictly orders Touma to hide his ability and to act like a normal baby.

"Why? Is it because I'm abnormal and it's scary?"

"Yes, it's abnormal and it's truly scary to see an infant talk and acts like a child already. It's not normal and it might scare the others and they might act foolish. Even if they are family, they are still humans. They might act irrational in face of fear" Grandpa Advice Touma sagely.

It's the truth of humanity. Touma realize and understands

 **Through realization of Humanities Weakness and Strength + 1 to WIS has been awarded**

Huh? Another notice and its wisdom now but why is knowing about fear become ones strength?

True having to show ones fear is a sign of weakness but Touma still can't understand on why it will become ones strength. He is still too inexperience in life to understand.

"I understand grandpa. I will act like a normal baby during reunion but can you get me more educational books? I'm fine with reading your different type of myth's book Grandpa but I prefer educational ones than fiction" Touma complains about the lack of educational materials in the house.

"Ho Ho Ho fiction you say, Touma. You don't believe in gods? The books that I collected through my work might sound fictional story to you Touma but it's an old document that might be true during its time of creation. True, some myths are created to explain an impossible event that happens and can't be comprehend by human minds so they believe that it's the works of Gods but some might show truth to it with evidence found and excavated in ancient ruins" Grandpa is having fun. Touma thought while seeing that smirk on his face. He probably knows or believes about those gods that he studies.

"It's still fiction unless proven and will become a fact. Its basic knowledge that even elementary students in science knows. I'll be a firm believer in reality and will deny those fictions unless I see for myself" Touma reason out but the truth is. He doesn't want to meet one if it's real. He has seen the devastation that was brought upon by the gods from the visions he get from absorbing his grandpa's book collection.

He is already familiarized with their cruelty and human nature that is like beast that will prey on the others. Heroes die alone or in tragic way, one way or another. They don't get happy ending and most of the time, the one who gets happy ending are the survivors.

He doesn't want to end like that and just like what his grandpa advised, he will live the way he wants.

"Grandpa, at least get me more science and math books in middle school level. It will helped a lot for me" Touma begs his grandpa but his grandpa just laughs.

"You're too young Touma to acquire more knowledge. At least wait for a couple more months or try to expand your current knowledge alone and train more of your skill. You did say that your crawling skill is max level already right? And it can be upgraded. Then why not try it?"

"I don't know what will happen if I upgraded it. I will try to hold back on upgrading the max level skills for now and will wait until I have more information or I until I tried playing those video games, it might gave me the idea on what to do" Touma reason out on why his still not upgrading his max level skill. It's a sound and reasonable reason. He is already unfamiliar in unfamiliar territory and it might be foolish to proceed without plan.

"Ho ho ho. A wise decision. You don't know what will happen so you will wait until you have at least an idea on what to come" His grandpa is impressed about his decision to not be reckless in upgrading the skill. His ability is already an unknown and he doesn't want to harm himself is something bad happens. He wants to be prepare or at least knowledgeable of the risks.

 **Through reaching a decision of not being reckless and foolish in life + 1 to WIS has been rewarded**

Hmm… another point for wisdom, I felt that I'm becoming wiser.

I really want to know what this mean. I can't wait to try playing those games.

Since grandpa won't give me more educational books, I will at least try to absorb more of his mythological collection and train my walking skill. I'm already near in maxing level for Absorbing if the max level is 100. So better train it for more. I think absorbing all the books in the library would probably enough, if not then I will just wait for more books to absorb. I will also try using my reading skill and level it up.

 **Reading (Frustrated Reader) Level 25 Active: Cost 5 Stamina**

 _The skill to read written document that one can understand and knows the language written. It's at the level where the person reading is out of frustration and desperation than an actual enjoyment._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase in speed of reading and understanding of the words being read._

 _INT affects the speed of reading and how fast one can comprehend the words._

 _Cost additional will need additional 5 stamina after 30 minutes and will last for another 10 minutes._

 **Note:**

 _Further level will increase the reading speed and the time to understand the material will shorten._

 _Further used of skill will cost decrease in HP and will cause " **Blindness** " and " **Headache** " status effect._

This ability of mine is really weird. Everything I do is being converted to either skill or ability, even simple things.

Well there is nothing I can do currently but live with it. I will just continue on what I've been doing.

 **Part 8**

 **Year:** _December 30, 2001_

 **Location:** _To a certain Ancestral House in Osaka near the Yodo River_

This… is utterly boring. Kamijou thought while acting like a normal baby inside a crib and just letting his eyes wonder around his relatives.

It's been days since we had arrived here and it's been one hectic arrival.

They have arrived evening of early December, and the people aren't that many yet with the schools and works still ongoing. The others will arrive at later date during year end break to attend the reunion.

But most of the families just send representative or gift during reunion. It's rare nowadays to have everyone from each family to attend or have an attendee to at least represent them. Getting high attendance rate is impossible, only around mid to high in rating for each attendance in reunion is the norm but that will aslo probably change when him become present and together with his grandpa, they arrived to rest early.

It's still early December and it's rare for others to arrive this early for reunion.

The families usually start arriving at around later date of the month.

So it's totally unexpected for him to meet her mother this early.

She's beautiful as he remember. Her captivating emerald eyes and soft smile always made him happy.

She was about to greet them when suddenly the wood she's stepping on creak and break under her weight. It's not really a dangerous one because its ground floor and the concrete flooring are only about 10 centimeters apart from the finished ground line.

One usually would just pull out the foot but his mother's right foot got stuck and the others arrived to help her to get it out. His father too is there but he sends a glare to him before he helps his wife.

It would just be normal if there would be few scratches from such accident but the wood just so happen to be stuck onto her feet that is already swelling badly, and its maybe because of the swelling that cause the wood to pierce the flesh and manage to hit an artery, and it's bleeding out badly.

She's pregnant and is due for the month with a bleeding foot that needs medical attention but then and her water broke.

Well hell just breaks loose.

My father was in panic but at least my uncle Shun is calm and already calling for an ambulance. He was probably used to this. That man had already done lots of girls already, and probably saw lots of girls giving birth. He doesn't even care if it's his daughter his having sex with. What a lustful man. Touma observes while giving no emotion towards the man or rather a family that had done lots of debauchery acts that would make others uncomfortable. Too bad, this clan is just that bad.

Well my mother was delivered safely to the hospital and me away from her and other members of the clan.

They just leave me in a crib in one of the rooms beside the living room; they don't trust my luck to leave me away from their prying eyes. If I'm too far away, they won't be able to react to whatever misfortune I might bring.

The room is actually pretty normal, aside from the paper charms that had been prepared in formation around the room. They prepared this room for me.

They might be scared of me but at least they are smart enough to not leave a possible ticking bomb around where they won't know when it will explode.

The Kusanagi clan had done lots of sinful acts all throughout the history.

It's a protector's clan but also a clan that is cunning and free. Their freedom on who to love and do what they want made the clan's number grew in numbers.

Even Touma's grandpa is the same, though at least he didn't have sex with his daughters'…. Though Touma is not sure, his observe skill is not that high level yet to reveal that many information.

 **Observation Level 8 Exp 22% Active Cost 10 Energy**

 _The skill that lets you read and understands the basic information about your target._

 **Effect:**

 _It shows basic information of the enemy_

 _Maximum range of target the target is 10 meters and needs within visual contact._

 _Currently, 8 levels above your level will have its basic information reveal_

 _Current reveal information_

 _-Title_

 _-Name_

 _-Hit points and Magical or Energy points_

 _-Basic description of the target_

 **Note:**

 _The higher the level of the skill, the more information would be revealed._

 _The amount of information revealed is based on the difference of level. The higher the difference in level, the lesser the information being revealed_

 _Per each level increase, it will raise maximum level of the target can be observed to a maximum of 50 level difference._

 _Higher level target that is beyond ones skill won't reveal any information_

 _Every 10 levels will increase the maximum range by 5 meters_

This skill is pretty useful and interesting but it's pretty hard to level up. The exp won't get up unless I can observe people or objects with level relatively higher or on the same level. The smaller the difference the difference between the level of target and the level of me, the lower the exp given and if the target is lower than my level by 5. It won't give any exp at all.

And that is the problem.

People around me are only level 2 to 3 at maximum.

The book collection of grandpa has even higher level than him.

The books that hold myths about gods and heroes at least had a level of 5 to 10. And I'm using those books to increase my level, repeatedly but it's a long and tiresome way.

I already max the level of absorption, crawling, walking and my reading is on level 51 already but my observation is so hard to level up.

I didn't need much sleep to begin with. After I got tire, I will sleep but I will wake up after 30 minutes, full of energy already.

My grandpa always wants me to go back to sleep when he saw me reading way past midnight but I don't need to sleep. Plus it's interesting to read more.

I can't read the other books that are written with foreign language but at least, I can read the myths about Shinto gods. It's written in old Japanese and the book is quite old and very fragile, which is why I'm very careful in reading it. I'm also getting quite tingling sensation in the surrounding when something might happen but I haven't got a skill or ability for it yet. Maybe it's just my imagination but with scientist ability, it would be hard to trick me.

Trying to focus back on my surrounding, there were quite a lot of people that attend this year reunion. Grandpa said that it's usually few with around 20 to 30 person only but I'm counting more than 50 adults already. Not even counting the kids and the babies lying in the bedrooms.

Maybe it's because of him.

My younger brother that had been born prematurely because of me but even so, it looks like the hospital deemed him healthy enough to leave after few days of confinement.

Looking at him being carried by my mother and my father beside her, I used observe on him.

 **The Future King**

 _Kusanagi Godou_

 **Level** 0

 **HP** 100

 **MP** 500

 **"The one blessed by fate to rule and protect"**

Hmm…

He is indeed special. The other babies that I have saw or even most of the adults don't even have a title above their names plus his MP is pretty high compare to the others. Even by adults' standard, it's high.

Every baby or child I saw so far ranges from level 0 to 1 with an HP of 100 – 120 and MP of 50.

The adults have level ranges from level 2 – 4 with an HP of 200 – 440 and MP of 100 to 230.

Godou's MP is pretty high for a baby. It did show his special.

My grandpa had mention about the vision pertaining me and my siblings. He also gave a warning for me to be careful during the reunion and to act like a normal baby.

I agree to act like a normal baby because a talking and walking baby is weird and it would just add ammunition to my relatives to be wary or scared of me. But the vision threw me out of loop.

They believe that crap?

I ask Grandpa if they believe such thing but he just smiles and laugh at me and let me interpret the meaning of vision myself. But I can't believe they will believe such thing. It's illogical to believe something as predestined.

If everything is already set in stone then what's the meaning of living?

I'm too young for thinking about this but I just question their sanity and my reason for living with that revelation.

I know I already bring bad luck to me and my surrounding but that vision just made it worst and because of that, it just made me more determined about my goal.

To live the way I want and won't listen to such nonsensical thing.

If they had proof then I will probably listen but grandpa isn't saying anything.

Mathematician's ability won't help me here but having a scientist ability give me a bit open minded to all opinions, as long as it's within bounds of reality and can be explain, or there is proof shown.

But this is just insane to listen to it.

I sigh and just focus back in getting more experience for my skills that I'm currently trying to level up.

 **Focus (I don't want to let my Guard Down)** **Level 14 exp 89% Active: Cost 10 Stamina**

 _Increase alertness to your surroundings. With this skill active, you won't get caught in surprised and you will notice others intent easily._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase alertness and decrease chance of ambush_

 _Decrease chance of critical by 5%_

 _With increase of alertness, one can feel danger on your surroundings a lot more easily._

 _Additional 10 stamina per minute use, after the first 1 minute is over_

 **Note:**

 _One can easily detect ill intents within 14 meters around you._

 _Increase in level will increase the detection by 1 meter_

 **Detect (I can feel you!) Level 37 exp 74% Active: Cost 10 Stamina**

 _This skill will allow you to feel the bad intentions of people around you._

 **Effect:**

 _To identify the bad intentions of people towards you._

 **Note:**

 _It gives warning to ill's intent from:_

 _\- Discomfort_

 _\- Dislike_

 _\- Anger_

 _\- Hatred_

 _\- Murderous_

These two skills works greatly side by side. I acquire the skills after the whole fiasco during my arrival.

I know that my father hates me but if I didn't know that the others feel it too. I thought my relatives are only wary of me but after learning of focus skill, after focusing on my father's angry glare towards me. I detect blood lust, aimed towards me. A hate me so much that their intent is leaking in the air and is aimed towards me, a baby.

It comes from one of the older ones. The elders have either hatred or murderous intent towards me and my younger relatives are from ranges of discomfort to dislike.

There are few other people who are angered but thanks to lots of different emotions of the adults towards me. I'm having a boon in leveling my skills.

Though it becomes hard to sleep during this time, I don't want those who have murderous intent anywhere near me so when they are I approaching. I use a very effective skill towards them.

I cry like a baby.

It gets the attentions of the others and tries to make me stop crying. Some of my aunties carried me sung hymns for me to sleep. Though they are obvious have discomfort of me being near them but at least they care or maybe it's because I would ended up waking their own children.

Oh, speak of the devil. One of the elders that have murderous intent is closing in from the living area.

Since my crib is placed near the far corner wall of the family area which is beside the huge living area. I'm isolated from the others but can be seen from the other side of the living area. My family might be wary of me but at least they won't leave me unattended. Minus my father who kept glancing on me.

Though even my father's hatred isn't set, it's fluctuating from hate to dislike to discomfort. It's not in set of anger or murderous like the elders here. He is probably just confused on how to treat and approach me. That's what Touma thought of the matter.

I'm prophesize to bring chaos and end. That alone brings bad news for me but it give more proof that I'm a bringer of bad luck. Accidents and misfortune happen when I'm around or near the area.

My father probably realizes that his being irrational to hate a baby for his misfortune or my mother's accidents, but he also can't help but blame me for it because there are circumstantial evidence that points too it.

Even I believe it which is why having Focus skill helps a lot from avoiding accidents to happen to me.

I'm his son and he is my father.

He should know that.

He should know it's not entirely the baby's fault for bad luck to surround him.

He should also know that he blaming me might be pretty petty of him.

He is just finding someone to blame for all the bad things to happen but isn't that life? Bad things happen in life and you just need to endure. Touma tried to reason out the fluctuating feelings of his father by the used of his scientist ability to think logically and by his basic understanding of the world and society.

Even with my basic knowledge and low level of intelligence. I can at least understand that.

So I know. I can't blame you father and I won't hate you.

Hmm the elder is coming too close for comfort.

He is just standing there, beside my crib and sending his inquisitive gaze towards me.

Sorry Elder Johan but I can't read minds, but I can feel your killer intent towards me. It's not disturbing yet but I don't like him. His gaze is very calculated and he is thinking of something.

Trying to plan on killing me?

I have seen lots of those things when I absorb that information from grandpa's book. God's do love to plot tragedy.

Elder Johan-san stops trying to think and just starts to stretch his right hands towards me and the blue screen alerts keep on popping that it's blocking my view!

This is very bad!

"Uuuuu Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uwaaaaaaaaaaa!" I can't help but cry loud enough for the others to notice me and stop this mad man from doing something.

 **Through repeated action a new skill was created.**

 **Taunt (Cry like a Baby) Level 1 exp 5% Active: Cost 10 Energy**

I don't need that right now!

 **In between lines "Kusanagi Shinji"**

 **Flashback**

Sigh… what did I get myself into?

Right… getting into marriage unplanned, and unprepared, and totally unexpectedly trust into such madness…

Such is the peak of foolishness.

Living the life that was prepared for me to take as preparation for becoming the head of Ikari Group of Companies who are specialize in machinery with primary products of robots like helper bots and guard bots.

Having early education in management and engineering, I've been thought to only focus on my education.

I've spend my childhood with homeroom tutors than playing with other kids my age.

I've spend most of the time trying to excel in education that I haven't any time to make any friends.

I did extracurricular activities as to get more recognition of my excellence.

Aiming for the top, becoming the student council president since early years, being praised as perfect with excellent academics and top national athlete, I graduated since elementary until high school as the best of the school and praised as well as considered a prodigy.

It continues until college and being role model of my fellow classmates and been look up as the prodigy that will take the business industry by storm. I graduate in Tokyo University as summa cum laude of my batch.

I'm ready to take the job assigned to me and do my best.

I've been prepared to do it.

My 22 years of preparation for taking the position as one of the junior directors and next head of the company.

All of it had been all drowning in the rain.

When I met first met my wife. She's only 15 back then and we had a huge age gap that I would probably be accuse as a pedophile but all of it didn't matter to me. I've just been rendered speechless when I saw her crossing the road, together with her friends to go to school.

Maybe it's because I've been too focus on my studies and I've neglected myself and my social life. I've never even been in a relationship before.

A totally inexperienced man who have wandered and got lost in the labyrinth of called love and who haven't experience yet the trial called life.

A very inept man was totally captivated by her.

My heart stolen and my life time plan on being the head were been set aside and have been replaced by knowing her name.

That is my only goal back then.

I didn't expect it to spiral out of course.

Going straight to the black hole… I would love to meet myself back then and strangled him and set him up course, back to his predestined road of life.

Almost a year in relationship and she's pregnant…. Ugh… now that I remember. I want to punch myself until I woke up from this nightmare.

We're forced to get married.

She denied it at first and blaming herself for it but the one at fault here is me.

I'm the adult and should take responsibility, though when I said the news to my parents, my mother almost had a heart attack while my father is in rage and tried to kill me. Just by remembering his withering glare almost made me wet my pants.

Well, we had more drama that happen in between the whole fiasco and it was blown out of proportion with my mother blaming her and accusing her of being a whore and more drama to go on that I don't want to remember, right now.

At least her families' side is fine with it. I expect to get killed by her parents because she's too young for it. Even if in Japan, a female can already get married at age of 16 with parent's consent but it still shouldn't be the norm now.

We got married and the few early months of pregnancy is such a hassle that I need to juggle my work and time for her. With the problem at work, I'm heavily stressed in the early months but it just got worst after 5 months of pregnancy.

Bad things happen.

Occasional bad luck that we've made fun of because it's back then like getting slipped in a banana peel, even though no one is eating a banana around. Winds blowing the documents needed for the meeting, even if we're inside a building and its centralized air-conditioned, heavy traffic during important meetings, sudden heavy rain even though it's sunny before we go outside of the building.

Those funny things just happen to be happening when my pregnant wife visits.

At fifth month, we're just making fun of it

At sixth month where my wife starts getting wounded by dangerous bout of misfortune and the occasional bad luck happening at work that is just far too occasional to happen. We're not laughing anymore and some are even panicking and thinking of rival companies is cursing us. We still tried to play if for laughs but none are laughing whole heartedly now. Everyone is stressed out far too much to laugh on what's happening.

At seventh month, we lost a major dealing and the company stocks starts failing. My wife got herself involved into a traffic accident, where the bus she's riding on loose break and many passengers, including her got wounded but while most of the passengers got heavily wounded and they seat at the back of the bus.

She, being seated at the near front of the bus only got some scratches and minor wounds, even though the front of the bus got smashed when it hit the wall.

At eight month, I'm heavily stressed and I stay away from my wife as much as possible or I would ended up getting angry at her or blame her for the frequent accidents that happen around her.

One night, when I'm drowning myself in wine to forget my problems in life, problems at home or at work, problems that start piling up and starting to bury me with it, problems that I just wish go away, in the middle of asking for another glass of wine from the bartender. I received a call from my wife and asking to come home and go with her to visit her relatives. She said they might have an answer for the problem.

I scoff at the idea that her family might be able to solve the problem.

When I met her, I didn't have a clue about her background, I'm just captivated by her beauty and elegance that I didn't care if I'm a moth that's been drawn into the fire. It fits with her crimsoned colored hair. It's actually the trait that first captures my eyes.

But when we're planning about the marriage and when my mother did a background check about her family. My father didn't care as long as I do my job.

We're disgusted on what we have managed to find.

The majority of her families are product of sinful act of in breeding; we're actually tempted to go to the authority with some of the births that we found. Some of the women that gave birth to their child are far too young to be legal but when we dig up more of the clan history, we're surprised on how wide spread their influence are, which is why they probably be manage to get away from those sinful acts.

I was half tempted back then to call her a whore too, because she might have planned it all to tempt me and marry to into the family by making me take responsibility for her, my anger almost cloud my judgment but then I remember, I'm the one who approach her and not the other way around.

While I love my wife, I can't say about her family.

Sure they are nice but that's only in the outside.

Even her father is a dishonest person.

The only reason my mother agreed is because my father forced the decision and his reasoning is because the family is very influential in Japan. They aren't that rich but they had connection all throughout Japan. Having a family that serves the previews emperors of Japan, helps them to made connection in higher places, they are even connected to the current ruling family of Japan. That helped convinced my father to reach such decision and ordered my mother to allow the marriage. Such annoying prick!

Focusing back on the text that she sent, she managed to talk me out on meeting some of her relative and ask for an advice. Her family member that we visit lives and runs the shrine.

We got good luck charms and other charms. They also tried a ritual to ward away bad luck but it didn't work much or rather. She's fine to begin with and more unknown terms had been thrown in the conversation but the main point is. she's fine.

They speculate that maybe the house we're living currently is cursed.

We tried to change our house lodgings and it seemed fine until the mid of her ninth month, where it all become too dangerous to have accidents or misfortune to happen to her.

I have file for leave and tried to attend for my wife's need. We also plan to arrive early for her family yearly reunion.

We had argued at first that it would be dangerous to travel and she might get hurt but she's stubborn and she had a point. If she's with her family, she can get help easily. So we travel to Kyoto to attend the reunion 2 weeks before the end of the year.

Everything seems fine until the eve when one of her relative had her vision.

At first I didn't believe it but certain evidence shown of the supernatural side and their trust of the so called spirit vision. I can't help but doubt.

But then when he was born and the hospital was turned into a battlefield. I can't help ask "what did I do to deserve this?"

Everywhere inside the hospital, something is happening, from minor short circuit to major machine failure that acts as a life line for some patients. Its pure chaos and it's just the beginning with his son being the source of it.

I really can't helped but think that its karma from my past life getting back at me for my sins.

I tried to blame my son who is only a baby for the bad luck happening and it made me sick.

My son, my First Born Son! I won't turn into a monster like that man that holds the title of the director of the company.

Being the trigger for fall and calamity…. What is the world heading too? Shinji shakes his head and tried to resist the pain his currently feeling.

This had got to be a joked, no a dream? It's a probably a nightmare. I just wish someone will wake me up now.

Then the nightmare just got worst when my kind and caring mother in law died due to car accident when we're going to the beach. The car I'm driving lost its break and I lost control of the car and we smashed into the trees beside the road, until we spot against a thick trunk of a tree.

The car is wrecked and we're all wounded while me having it worse, being sitting in the driver seat.

I'm still conscious back then and tried to reach the phone despite the pain my body is feeling but I must endure and call for help.

But there is no reception…

NO FUCKING RECEPTION!

I lost consciousness and I didn't know what happen until I've regain consciousness in the hospital. My head had been bandage and I had a cast for my broken right arm.

I tried asking about my family and they say that they are all right, someone had managed to saw the car crashed and call for help. The person tried to help us get out for fear of the car exploding but thank god for small blessing that it didn't.

But the ambulance is still late in arriving because of traffic in the express way. A fucking expressway is under heavy traffic. I can't help but laugh by the irony of things and I even forgot my reasoning back then that just maybe it's because many people are going to vacation.

But with all the bad luck happening, my anger rises and start to search for my son.

Only to see him relatively fine… while my wife is heavily bondage for her wounds that she receive for protecting this cursed child! This monster!

I only see red and blame everything on this monster.

It also didn't help that we just got the news that my mother in law died because she arrived late and the wounds worsen and her being already relatively old. It didn't help her survival.

If only there is no traffic back then

If only there is phone reception back then

If only my son isn't alive and further bringing bad luck to us

Just maybe Mother Chiyo is still alive.

Mother Chiyo is kind and unlike my mother who is always busy with her research work that he always leave me behind and doesn't have time for me. Mother Chiyo always had time to greet and care for us, when we visit her and father in Fuyuki.

My mother always clings to that monster while Mother Chiyo chides and punished her unfaithful husband.

My mother is kind and caring to me… but I don't know if that's true while Mother Chiyo is surely kind to me and he honestly cares.

Mother Chiyo…. I wish she is my true mother…. But she is not here anymore.

It's only for a short time but that time would be irreplaceable and will be one of my most valuable treasures.

…

And it's all because of that monster.

…

He is the reason why she is gone…

…

…

It's pathetic I know.

I'm also thankful for father in law for stopping me and most of all, I'm thankful for him taking that monster away from us.

Monster… I can't believe I call my own son a monster… that title is only for that monster that lurks and hunts me all my life. Always ordering around and dictating what to do.

My son didn't deserve such fate brought onto him. He is just born into this world and innocent, he hasn't done anything warranting such fate. I'm not a firm believer of karma but seeing my son having such fate shove into him… I can't tell if it's karma from his past life hunting him or its just God's cruel joke.

I still can't believe this… why? Why must this happen?

I agonized myself for days, reflecting on my mistake and blaming the death of my beloved mother my first born, while also taking care of my pregnant wife.

Her second child, the one been prophesize to become a king.

A king?

Huuuuuuuuuuh….. I always think they are insane bunch. My wife's family but seriously?

This age and time?

Sure, there is still an emperor in Japan but it's more of a symbol now than an actual power.

If it's in European isles, it's a possibility but not here in Japan.

I still don't understand with all the fuss about the king status and why it's so important.

My wife knew something but he won't tell. My family from her side also knew well what it meant but I'm being kept in the dark, even though it should be my son, their talking about.

I want to know more but I'm also being busy at work.

I won't need to worry for my wife now because her relatives are often visiting her and making sure she's okay. Even though, they over indulge themselves in our private home far too much for my liking.

The company is also slowly recovering now but it's still not good. The state of the country is instable. The market is going up and down. It's like someone is making a monopoly in the market of japan or the whole world.

The world market is also in mess, with sudden deaths of notable researchers and terrorist bombing in research facilities in Russia and China. America is also holding the forth with an increase in military movement within their research areas.

The technology distribution in the world varies from country to country but generally speaking, it's rather far too slow in development. Aside from the market, the level of technology is also being monitored.

This is already twentieth century and the industrial revolution already happens, there should be a rise in technological development but all throughout history. Those notable people that are making a breakthrough always ended up dead. This is why it's rather scary for researchers to research alone and always ask for protection of huge organization or under government but the government alone can't cater them all.

And private investors are only looking at possible income and not the technological advancement so they prefer a more money making opportunity than a gamble.

This leads to slow development.

Even hand held communication gadgets are just being developed and can only be used by military or huge company that can provide it.

My phone is also just a prototype and bit bulky, even my wife is reluctant to use it though when I present it to her. She doesn't have a clue. Even if it's not open to public, at least they should know it. They are influential family but I maybe overestimate them in technological knowledge because they are like… total old fashion family.

They have ancestral homes that date back since early development of Japan that its practical ancient.

I'm even surprised that it's still functioning and not weathered by time.

Though while learning a bit about them, I find that they are pretty suspicious bunch that delves into occult… and I even suspected that they might have a clue on what's happening in the… might know why the technological development of the world is slow… though it's only a hunch as a developer and an heir to a company that pioneers development.

I really don't trust them.

People living in Tokyo sure will be having it nice. At least in there, the world moves forward and isn't stuck in old age.

I'm having a headache just thinking of the implications of such global manipulations.

Sigh… thankfully my wife is getting better now, recovering from her injury during the accident. She is also having more jovial and happy lately. It's a bit different from her first pregnancy where she's all gloomy and a bit serious. Troublesome mood swings.

Days pass by with relative nothing happening which is a boon for me, I won't be worried every now and then if there would be sudden accidents happening and the work is getting steady that I can finally relax for a bit.

It's been months and I can finally relax after the death of my mother in law.

My wife also won a free stay at Hakone Onsen in a local mini lottery, and we plan to go there this weekend.

Her extreme luck now during her seventh month of pregnancy is also being easily notice. She's winning free tickets for free meal here and there.

She also never even once got injured or at least wounded all throughout her later months in pregnancy. It's really scary to think during her first pregnancy where you will usually see her have band aid in different parts of her body. The most prominently are her fingers where she usually accidentally got wounded or pricked by pointy objects.

It's really different from her now pristine flawless pear like skin that I know her used to have.

It's really different from how bad luck seems to plague my first son that I called monster.

She never lost yet if luck is necessary skill to win. She is even banned completely in some local public market that usually have mini-lottery to promote the area.

I just can't believe it.

My first born is probably demons spawn and my second is a future king and savior. What a sick joke.

What an unfair comparison and I don't know on who to blame or if I'll just accept the fate that had been trusted onto them.

While I can accept that my second born is extremely lucky, I just can't help but pity and hate my first born.

Is he just a sacrifice for his younger siblings or will he really put an end to all?

It's just seemed so unfair. Like how that monster treated me and my mother and how my mother treated her son who is different from what a normal mother treated their children.

My treatment to him also didn't help at all. I remind me of that monster that I won't acknowledge father… if I have a normal family then I'll probably be sane enough and call my son a monster and should just die already.

But my family is also not normal.

I won't turn into a monster.

Sigh…. I decided. I will give him a chance and will just observe for now.

He is still my first born and my son. I will decide on what to do after I see him grew and learn. Though I can't help but feel that, that child knows far too much to be a normal baby. It's truly a monster in human cloth.

Its nearing the dated clan reunion now, and just like previews year, we decidedly to attend early and take rest in the house. The house that had been picked for clan reunion is usually large enough to accommodate the clan and there would be comfortable bedroom where she can rest.

Its last month now of her pregnancy and it would be dangerous for her to travel.

I just hope there won't be any more cruel surprised to come.

I just tempted fate didn't I?

I already knew that the Fate or God's above are playing tricks on me and my family but isn't this just cruel?

My wife's water broke and she's only in her 34th week of pregnancy. She's already giving birth but the baby would be premature baby.

What a cruel irony it is

 **Date:** _December 25, 2000_

 **Time:** _12:05 am_

My second son, Kusanagi Godou was born.

And it's all because my first born met her mother after months of separation… I just can't help but blame him for these because surely and most likely, it's his fault that this happen.

Everything is fine for months and there is nothing bad that happens but just by meeting him. It all starts happening again!

It's a good thing that Godou is extremely lucky baby that his luck probably save him and be declared a healthy baby boy, even though he is 2 weeks short of being normal delivery.

My wife also had harder time giving birth this time around.

Godou is larger than average size of a healthy baby, while Touma is below average for a normal healthy baby.

Why must they always be opposite with each other.

It's not funny anymore with all this coincidence that keep on coming, just to make it apparent how opposite the two siblings are.

It's too cruel for it to happen. Why can't they just be normal babies without the grand or ominous fate hanging upon them?

I prefer a more normal life, even though I'm working and an heir for a huge multi-billionaire company.

I prefer normalcy in my life.

I just want that kind of life for my children too but Nooooooooooo!

The fate is such a bitch that they made a cruel joke among my children and it just so happen that my eldest is the target of bullying.

I hate this reality. I hate this world. I hate the God's that allows this to happen.

I hate my first born, that monster in human skin and I hate mostly myself for thinking such a thing.

If there is a chance to change the world, I wonder if I'll make a gamble for it…

 **Part 9**

"Is there a problem Elder Johan? You're scaring the baby" My father had come to the rescue! Or so I think so, because he is currently not as hostile to me, if you compare him to the Elder. He stops beside of Elder Johan and questions him, he position himself as close to me and to the elder, that he can move to intercept the elder easily and he can also see what the elder is doing.

There isn't really a hierarchy in the clan.

It's already been abolished since the end of the last war. The elder are just title given to the old people that the young once seeks advice from. Though the elder doesn't really have power to rule the clan, they at least have the say in the matters if it involves the clan.

There isn't a clan leader since the end of WW II, where the clan head die with no heir to replace him and the main family of the clan, the Kusanagi's itself just didn't want to go for power struggle anymore to just name the next head of the clan.

The event also signals the end of the connections made by the clan to the other political powers of the country. They also cut off themselves from the influence of the outside parties and decided to seclude themselves.

Some of the members still work for the government or the military but it's just the work they choose, that is what Grandpa explains to me when I ask him about the clan. The same clan which declared me as a plague that needs to be avoided (though it's not really their fault too) they are just wary or scared of me and what I brought onto to them.

Even I would avoid myself or anyone that has a perchance of getting himself or around him in harm.

Anyone for that matter would do so. No one wanted to get hurt by nature.

If I can avoid myself or my fate, then I would gladly do so, but I can't so I can only endure and be prepared to survive and live.

The one in front of me that tries to hurt me or do something bad is one of them. Though I don't know if his not wary or scared of me because the indication is his trying to kill me but why?

Even if I can understand him a bit from what I remember of what my mother had been through, and my grandpa that tries to mask his wounds every now and then (he can try to hide it but I'm not blind to not see if he got hurt)

I might not be able to understand much of others emotion but I know at least a wound if I see one.

I'm literally bad news if you ask for my own opinion.

But from what I observe of him, his not doing it for himself but for something else.

 **The "Monster"**

 _Elder Johan "Kusanagi"_

 **Level** 6

 **HP** 660

 **MP** 340

 _ **"He survived through countless battles and fought through wars. He fought and survive against impossible odds but at one point, he ended up almost dying but in exchange of dying, he left his family around but he promised his family that he won't let it happen again"**_

Elder Joan probably survived the last world war by abandoning a family and because of that; he promised him to protect the one he had left behind.

He is tall, and blond, so maybe his not fully Japanese. I know he is old but if you look at him right now, you won't probably guess his right age because he doesn't look any older than 40-50. He doesn't have a single white hair yet.

Another mystery of the clan, most of the members of the clan looks far too young that their appearance doesn't reflect their age, especially the main clan where one retains their youthful appearance for far too long.

Just looking at my grandpa that just looks to be around 30's toing to 40's, One can tell that it's almost like cheating and their youthful appearance helps that even by the age of 70's, Grandpa still manages to woe the opposite sex and cost more headaches from Grandma (Another bout of grandpa's bedtime stories about his conquers)

But putting that aside.

I don't know the age of Elder Johan but he should be old, older than Grandpa who is already above 70 and if Elder Johan survive the war, then his probably around 80 going 90 now. Since I don't read or absorb much about history books of Japan (I don't know the details but I at least knew of Japan's defeat in WW II) He probably participates in it and survives somehow by leaving a family behind.

I don't have any idea on who he leaves behind that it's considered as family from the basic description of him but is it his brother, father or cousin?

I don't know much about him and his family or if he even have family left.

This is the only thing I can think of right now because it's possible that they worked before in military, but I don't have any more information to draw upon a concrete conclusion.

One thing is for sure and that he abandoned someone and that is someone is considered a family and that is a grave sin. Especially to the clan that believes in "Family first" rule where they would do anything for their family and clan to survive.

He is probably planning trying on killing me to protect the clan, which is the only reasoning I can come up now.

…. Hmm dying… I wonder why I am so calm while thinking about my life that was about to be taken away, if not for my father stopping him I might be seriously in trouble.

Though he is probably not trying to outright kill me with all the witness around, then again, there are lots of ways to kill someone without the killer being physically present by the time of death or the clan will try to cover the murder. But from what I observe, the elders are the only directly bad news to me.

I know that because I have seen that happen lots of times already from the visions I saw from the books.

Humans are really pretty creative in arts of ending someone's life.

Elder Johan was calm even when he got caught and he just stand straight and look at my father's inquisitive gaze with a calm manner, completely masking and outright removing all his ill intent towards me.

"Ah, Shinji. I was just checking the child; he has been far too quiet even though he is awake. I would just like to check if everything is fine" Elder Johan smiles and trying to dispel the suspicion of my father towards him.

"I see... I know his a quiet child. Since his birth, he hasn't cried or made much noise. He just looks and takes everything around him and even his just a baby; I felt that there is intelligence behind his gaze. He is like studying everything he sees. Not a typical one that's for sure" My father answers while he changes his gaze towards me with a serious direct gaze towards me eyes and I look at his eyes too while tilting my head sideways, trying to act innocent but I know his not buying it.

Elder Johan was silent after hearing my father's answer. He turns his gaze to me and tries to study me ones more. It's like his trying to put together a big puzzle inside his head and I'm the piece that he needs and his trying to figure out on where to place it.

"Shinji… do you believe in the supernatural" Elder Johan starts with the conversation while looking at me.

"What do you mean Elder?" Shinji's right eyebrow rise and a frown marred his face when he looks at Elder Johan. He is confused. I'm confused too on what's his reason for starting that topic. It's so out of the norm and total off topic from just anything that happens so far, considering that they are trying to leave us in blind here.

For most time, I'm trying to ask grandpa about the supernatural world but he always clamp up and try to smile at me.

"I mean what I mean. You know this clan isn't entirely normal right? Someone from a powerful family like yours should be at least able to look into our history. Our clan isn't normal. Just look at my appearance should give you a hint about that, our reactions of the prophecy that we called spirit vision, our stance towards you're first born, and you're second born. Our confirmation and answer when you'd ask us for help in helping your wife, during her first pregnancy and the reception we gave during her second pregnancy." Elder Johan didn't move his face but his eyes dwarfed from me to my father.

Narrowing slightly his eyes a bit, he answers "Your children aren't normal Shinji" He answers flippantly that it's hard to believe his words but my father stands rigid while looking at his eyes. To Touma whose observing the two, it just looks like the elder is enjoying himself.

My father isn't surprised from what I observed from his form and face but I can't be sure. I'm not experience enough to tell signs if one are trying to hide something.

"I know" My father answers simply but firmly. He might be in doubt or in denial by he can't deny what he had experienced.

Elder Johan smiles at his answers but his smiles scares me and I can't explain why.

"You know Shinji, there are lots of unexplainable things in this world. Supernatural are one of them. Beings that defy logic and made general plaything, the normal ones, looking down at them for being powerless but not all of them but generally. Like human beings that had power but them?" Johan stops at his story and starts shaking his head.

In Touma's mind, he questions him if the elder is also part of them but he didn't voice his question.

"Since they probably can't reason with the normal beings reason, they just do what they like. The normal ones are considered powerless and even if they retaliate. It would just cost suffering and sacrifice that no one are willing to take without proper reasons" Elder Johan is all smiles again; it's like his enjoying in teaching someone of the secrets of the world.

I think he is enjoying this far too much if you ask me.

"That's just the way the supernatural world works since ancient time. Some are willing to sacrifice themselves to retaliate but they ended up dead, but at least they are being praised as heroes but in general. They are dead and that's it.

Some are victorious but the tastes of victory are too sweet that it turns into poison for them and they also lost themselves in the end. They might not even recognize why they start fighting with" Elder Johan finished his story with eyes close and stroking his chin, a sign that his in deep thought and probably thinking of what to explain next.

"It's a foolish move to attempt the impossible" Shinji answers Elder Johan's silent inquiry and it made the smile in Elder Johan's face vanish and replaced by a frown. But father is not finished yet.

"But… isn't it romantic to try for the impossible" Shinji gave a roguish smile to Elder Johan and the elder laughs at his answer.

"hahaha, I didn't take you as a romanticist Shinji. Wouldn't it end with tragedy?" Elder Johan is smiling again

"Nah, I'm not. I'm a practical person" Shinji's smile vanished and replaced by steel determination. He is serious.

"If something out there is messing with the other peoples life just because they can, especially the life of those who are close to me then wouldn't it be practical to know them? If I know them, then I would know what drink to prepare if they suddenly visit" Shinji answers like his joking but his expression didn't change.

"You're right. It would be better to be prepared. Especially your second son, with his destiny of being a king" Elder Johan turned serious this time too.

"King? I heard the vision but it didn't make sense to me. What does this king meant?" Shinji turns his full attention to Elder Johan.

"If it's not spirit vision the one that revealed it, we might treat it differently but spirit vision is usually tightly connected to supernatural visions and the king that was mentioned is probably the one, only few acknowledge or even cared about. It's widely known secret but… well the supernatural side has isn't really unified group.

Each one has their own beliefs and goals. So even if it should be general knowledge. Not everyone cared so the knowledge is mostly forgotten" Elder Johan is trying to give an explanation but not a direct one, his more of hinting things. Is it bad to just say it? It's hard for me to understand what his has been trying to say.

"It's like this, kings are general knowledge that everyone knows but it's not common to know the name of the king or the king itself. It's like that. Plus it didn't help that the kings are usually selfish and tyrant rulers, that didn't inspire others to have faith and follow him. They are usually selfish individual that only cares of personal gain and didn't care on who they trampled with" Elder Johan is massaging his head and it looks like his trying to relieve some pain he is feeling.

"The general rule for them is not to poke the sleeping dragon, unless you have the means to kill it, but even then, you will probably have casualties in your ranks" Elder Johan said it with clear distaste. He is trying to relieve his past experience. Had he met these so called kings before? Touma thought while listening to the elder's tale.

"Well the kings aren't popular but they are needed to protect the people of his land. They are often revered as protectors but in general they are feared as tyrants by his enemy and his people. They are walking time bomb with their reckless and foolish way. They might turn their land into ruin just for the fun of it. They are really… selfish bastards" hmm… he is clearly angry but it's not towards me now. Interesting.

"Well, as much as the people hate their king, they needed him to protect them and fight his enemy. Though personally and in general belief. That is the only good thing about them" Elder Johan felt no empathy when he says those words.

"So… in general they are bad news?" My father tried to ask for confirmation

"Yes, bad news" Elder Johan confirms while looking back at me with smile in his face.

My father is silent for the time being, trying to understand and absorb the knowledge the elder had spoken to him.

"Who… is more bad news?

...

Is it the enemy or the king?" Shinji finished is contemplation and ask the question. He also goes back to observing me after asking his question to the elder.

"Both" One word that answers it all

"But, while those kings of the past are born and become a king, they aren't really a king from the beginning and usually they are not normal person either. So when they ascend to the throne, they act like the king of the past and didn't care about other people around them. It didn't also help that the people that surrounds the king liked to pamper them because of fear. But a king is necessary. While the king is bad news, the enemy is the worst. They don't care what they do and just do what they want.

Even if it sounds the same as the annoying kings, those enemies aren't really something that we can call human beings or the same as us. They are totally bad news. At least the kings are the same race as us but elevated by their status but still humans but those enemies?" Elder Johan shakes his head "They aren't, they are completely alien beings" He snorts at his own wordings while probably imagining these so called enemies.

"Well, that is all for now. I need to go back and see if the preparation for the New Year is being finished" Elder Johan sighs and his expressions show sign of relief. It looks like he accomplished what he came for.

"Good luck Shinji. You would need it" With that, Elder Johan departs and that only leaves me and my father alone.

"Have you heard that clearly Touma" Shinji suddenly starts talking to me.

He is talking to me? I know that he maybe suspects something and I really didn't act like a normal baby to begin with and with the elder's confirmation of me being abnormal child. That will probably confirm some of his suspicion but to outright talk to me and expect me to answer him? That isn't really smart move father.

"The alien enemy and the king, both are troublesome things. The enemies that just do whatever they want and a selfish king that needs to be controlled… what a troublesome thing.

So basically the king is the weapon to kill the enemy and the people throw praised at him but when he turns his back, they are cursing him. What a bunch of selfish hypocrites, these people are.

Though they can't be also blamed with the way the king acts. The people would surely try to retaliate but since they can't win against the king, individually. They are powerless. Unless the people rebel against the king, they won't win. But they also don't want to sacrifice themselves to go against the tyrant king" Shinji stops just to sigh and shakes his head.

"Humans are really selfish people" Shinji says while looking at me with half-open eyes.

"It looks like while you will have a troublesome life. Your little brother will probably have it worse… but I don't know… I don't know what to do" Shinji clenches his fist and reveal his weakness to me.

"I'm also one of those selfish people that can't do anything" Shinji laments about his powerlessness and accepts it together with his weakness. He is not stupid enough to say that everything would be fine; he is a practical person to begin with. He can't lie to himself and to me who is being sacrifice by the fate. It's like all my luck had been sucked away and given to my little brother. That is what Touma thought of the matter with him being the unlucky one and his little brother being the lucky one but then again, his little brother will probably needing every bit of luck if his to triumph against those alien beings or his fellow kings.

From his knowledge of the myths, the kings are easily to be jealous of others and they want to claim everything for themselves.

Laugh… Woe is on me. I joke around even though it's a serious situation but it's not like I can also do something against it. I'm also a normal person, albeit plague with bad luck… but is bad luck would be enough as a weapon? I don't know… Though I'm not entirely normal with my weird ability that is accordingly to grandpa, it's like video game ability.

I don't know on what to do too father. You're not the only one who has problem and trying to ask me, a baby who hasn't experience yet the trials of the world is a bit… though I had seen lots from the books of grandpa and the reoccurring dreams that happens every now and then, but it still not enough for me to be the one your consulting with.

I can only try to fake my smile and try to reach out to him.

My father sees this and his wary of closing it at first, since from what I remember; I haven't touched my father yet. He finally crouches down and faces my face in the same level. He probably assumes that I'm trying to touch him but I didn't.

I gave him a tap to the shoulder.

He was surprised of the gesture of me trying to comfort him but he just smile and answer with.

"Cheeky brat, you're not even 1 year old and your already try to cheer up your old man" Shinji smiles stretch his face and he looks funny, he said determinedly "Its fine. I'm the father of the family. I won't let the worst happen. You will just have to stay put and watch while I plan deal with those so called enemies"

 **\+ 1 to Affection and the you've become closer to "Kusanagi Shinji"**

My father Shinji Ikari, when he tried to marry my mother, the clan was fine with it but they have a condition that he needs to marry to the clan. He needs to take the Kusanagi name for himself.

My father might not look cool and looks wimpy at first. He has the look of young face with black hair, styled short cut at front and tied low ponytail and has clear innocent black eyes. He has cleaned shave because he doesn't want to look like his father Gendo that has thick beard. He also looks like in his early teens to late teens even though his already 22 with average body size and average height, he looks feminine if you look from afar.

While he is clearly indecisive at first and like to blame others because he is afraid to take the blame, but once he decides on the path to take. He will be fearless and take on the challenge. Even though some of his decisions seems foolish but he even face his scary grandpa with his scary death glare with shaded glasses, when he said the news, that is also from bed time story that grandpa said to me.

With all the faults he has, he is still my father and I'm happy on what he decides, though I also need to prepare for the enemy to come.

I would really need those things you promise grandpa!

Hmm… should I ask for my father's help too?

He doesn't seem hostile to me now but I will endanger him with my bad luck if recklessly ask for his help now. Long distance communication would probably save that because the only receiving end of misfortunate events are the one near me or me, and I really need all the support I can get.

I still don't have a clue on what's my ability right now and what it can do and I act irrational by having empty conviction without an actual proof. That's very foolish of me and even though I have scientist ability, I act by believing that I can do something, even though I don't have a clue of the enemy aside from them being alien to us.

Are they conventional alien being that are foreign to us because they are from different race or are they alien because they are from different world?

Are they space alien that are trying to invade us?

But why leave it to supernatural kings?

Is the conventional weapon not enough?

Is it because the technology is slow in developing that the people haven't made a counter against it yet?

Or are the people of the supernatural world the cause of it?

Because they are surely not helping by being secretive of everything that could actually help, and it's not like we are totally outsiders. We are family too but they are clamping the information away from us.

We are already involved just by being the sibling of the future king and the father of the prophesize children.

My father might be becoming irrational because he felt helpless and doesn't really know what's happening. Even the small information the elder had given isn't really enough to tell us the problem.

It's like the elder is purposely leaving behind those clues and leaving us to how we will deal with it.

For now were just outsiders to the clan. We might be thankful for the bit of information that the elder leave behind but it's not enough to help but at least we know where to start.

But it might be frustrating for father to not know anything, even though it involves his children (I wonder why I'm not feeling frustrated or any anger towards the treatment of me. I didn't even feel much. That thought itself should be scary but I'm also not scared of such thought)

It's my brother's fate they are trying to control with. It's should concern us too, to know it but if they aren't being open with it, we can only prepare and investigate on our own. My father has connection; he will try to learn what it is, while I will just try to coerce grandpa to reveal it. It will take time but it's not like it will happen immediately, seeing Godou is still a baby. It would be years before it happens and those years would be helpful for us to plan and prepare.

I look at my father and smile, he did the same and we had a silent agreement.

We will go against fate and those who tried to leave us behind in the dark.

 **Part 10**

This is bad….

It's taking too much time to increase the number of times a successful steal had been made. The game company is nuts to base the damage on it. What an annoying skill.

It's been years since then and it's already 2003 and… I'm not doing anything right now other than playing video game.

This is bad. The steal is kept on missing. It's a good thing Vivi can deal lots of damage.

Here I'm playing FF IX. For day's I'm grinding none stop since I get the game and after I made a recovery.

I have been training intensively lately since the talk with my father. I also got a cellphone from him and we talk through it. I also decided to reveal my ability to him and he helps me further by sending materials to study and on what he discovered about our mutual enemy.

Grandfather kept his promise though it takes a month before the 21 inch TV arrived together with a second hand playstation 1 but he still kept his promise and I got other different console from my father. For a world that lacks in technological development that would help in countering against those aliens, they sure know how to develop entertainment gadgets. Even if it's a bit slow in the update.

After passing the test and acquiring the gifts from the elder's. I tried to take a small vacation and brush up my gaming skills.

This small vacation won't take too long, I'm just trying to get new ideas from the games and all I've been doing last year is train, fight and… kill.

I also don't want to remember my first human kill.

Playing games helps me forget about them. It's the same for training but I've felt tired of too much training and I felt that I need to finish a game or two before resuming.

The new ability I got would need a lot of testing.

There is also the warning that the elder gave to me. I don't know what to do with it for the time being but I feel that I need to interrupt if they would be doing such thing in this place. But then again, if they are planning to keep it a secret then I'm probably fine, as long as there won't be casualties in the surroundings but the elder also said that having no casualties is impossible because it's a war they are fighting in.

I'm in a dilemma of what to do…

…

…

There had been few surprises that happen in between my birthdays and the months that pass.

I could say that it's eventful and uneventful.

But it's probably more life changing.

 **[Flashback]**

 **Part 1**

I didn't get a birthday party which is unexpected with the way the clan views me and we're staying at the ancestral house for reunion during my first birthday. All the people just ignored that it's my birthday and act that it's a normal new year for the clan and there isn't any other occasion, aside from it.

It's like I've been forgotten but I really didn't care much. I'm too busy maxing Detect and Focus skill to care on my first birthday. The really surprising one is when the time points exactly the same as my birth hour, a notification pops up.

 **A year has pass and your struggle to survive is noted and as a reward. A gift is given.**

 **\+ 1 to STR, + 1 to DEX, + 1 to VIT, + 1 to INT and + 1 to WIS.**

I was surprised when the notification shows up because it's not just single stats that increase but all 5 of them.

The message itself is also a complete mockery of me by whoever set this up.

Giving a gift by surviving, I was getting angry back then when I saw the notification and even think of rejecting the gift (if possible) but my temper didn't explode and my rational thinking kicks in that I even forgot why am I even angry with.

Back then I don't have a clue on what it meant but I still continue my training like normal.

I did my daily routine like a well-oiled gear since my birthday and waited for the promised T.V. and gaming console from my grandpa.

And Grandpa did manage, the T.V. arrived at early February but I discovered that the console was hidden by my grandpa, from me, as a prank. I ended up discovering it under the pile of books in his office, though I doubt it's the truth. He might have forgotten it and it got buried by the books.

The month's past monotonously but I didn't neglect every minute of it.

I savor my time while playing a game for hours until I can't continue anymore, daily and the rest are for training.

I tried to talk with my Grandpa to complete the mission but I didn't manage to find out the motive and ended up failing the mission.

It said in the quest that the mission failure would widen the gap between me and my grandpa and its right.

As the time passes by, he rarely talks to me and the relationship didn't get closer anymore.

I've become isolated further from the world inside my home. I'm already in general knowledge of the current state of the world and the treatment of my grandpa to me isn't helping.

I tried to talk with him but he just smiles at me and didn't say anything.

I also didn't manage to learn anything about the enemy.

The reunion comes closer and I hear the news that my mother is pregnant of her third child, from one of the slips up from my grandpa, when his talking someone in the phone.

This time around I'm not invited to attend and was just left behind in the house. At first I was about the question on why I'm being left behind, with me being a baby but my Grandpa… no Grandfather just answers with a simple

"You're cable of being independent already right Touma?"

My grandfather said it directly at me.

The words are stuck on my throat, the question was left unspoken.

I don't know if I should be happy that I'm being treated independent already or be sad that I didn't felt being care anymore.

Well, his only gone for 2 weeks and I can manage on my own.

I'm knowledgeable in games now so I know what to do and already upgraded my skills in higher level.

The **Skill** have tier on its own, aside from the level. I only notice it when I clicked the upgrade.

There would be arrow heads pointing to the next level of the skill during an upgrade session.

While I can't move or zoom out the window to see further what skills are available, I notice that after the next upgrade, it will branch up into 2. That gave me a clue that the skills probably run in a way like a **Skill Tree.**

In a **Skill Tree** , you can view the next skill you can learn and plan on how to build your character. It's essential to not pick skills that will clash with each other's.

But in this case, I won't be able to see further on the skill tree aside from the current skill to be learned. It's also restricted that I can only see it during an upgrade. It's a pretty annoying feature. It's a good thing that the arrow are only pointing in one direction after the first upgrade but the next one will probably be more complicated and I need to plan it more during upgrade.

The upgraded skill also took more time in leveling than the previews skill but I have time so I'm not in a hurry.

I still practice and play different more games.

The second birthday comes and another annoying announcement appeared, like in my first birthday.

 **A year has pass and your struggle to survive is noted and as a reward. A gift is given.**

 **\+ 1 to STR, + 1 to DEX, + 1 to VIT, + 1 to INT and + 1 to WIS.**

During my training and playing, I notice several things to be noted.

I noticed the increase that dex increases if I kept on running around the house and thought that it's connected to body's speed. To my current understanding, having a 2 dex gave me a speed of 2 meters per second.

And if I pushed my limits of running and running for hours to days to months that I grew accustomed to my speed without getting tired.

 **Through continues training of bodily speed + 1 to DEX has been awarded**

 **Through continues training of bodily speed + 1 to DEX has been awarded**

 **Through continues training of bodily speed + 1 to DEX has been awarded**

The other thing I notice for Dex is if I exercise and do stretching and flexibility exercise I get another reward for dex but its only if my body is used to it. It's like when you're pushing the limits of your body, it will ache and if you're not feeling pain anymore, and then it means your body had grown accustomed to it.

You will be needed to increase either the limits of training to feel further effect.

 **Through continues training of bodily flexibility + 1 to DEX has been awarded**

 **Through continues training of bodily flexibility + 1 to DEX has been awarded**

The same training for strength is done but I'm not able to train it much because I can only do basic weight lifting exercise, using my gamer's body.

We don't have weights here in the house and even if I tried using some tools as weights, it becomes hard to train outside.

While we leave away from prying eyes, it's still part of the city and I'm growing more accustomed to the feel that someone is observing me from afar. I can only train it for a bit and will gone back to playing video games again or just try stretching.

Stretching isn't much suspicious exercise than seeing a child doing push-ups with one hand.

I still got rewarded for strength.

 **Through pushing the physical limits of the body + 1 to STR has been awarded.**

I enjoyed training my body and playing video games.

My first game is Breath of Fire III and it taken my breath away and my time to train.

I don't need to sleep so I'm a perfect gamer that I can continue on playing until I finished my first game. Though my grandfather gave an angry look more often times when I begin playing nonstop.

Back then, we still talk and I try to talk him on coercing out his motives for taking care of me.

Our relationship only become stagnant and a bit awkward is when I didn't gave up in trying asking him about supernatural world and why did he take care of me. I didn't ask him directly and tried to be subtle but maybe he manages to pick it up which is why he starts treating me like this. I still blame myself for my carelessness and my stubbornness to complete the quest.

While the quest is one of the reasons on why I'm asking grandfather, it's not the main reason.

The main reason will still be the same of why take care of me if you think I'm the reason why your wife's dead?

That thought will plague me until I grew old.

I might fall into grandfather's smile before but when I saw him accidentally crying in front of his late wife's picture. I'm sure my sins aren't forgiven or forgotten. The feelings are just hidden but it's there.

I just don't know on what those feelings are and what other things did he keep hiding from me.

But I try not to think of it and just drown myself in training or playing games.

I train and played games none stopped that I got into a status effect " **Blindness** " My first status effect experience.

It's really scary to not see anything. My heart that is always calm, start beating fast and I got scared that I almost panic but after a second that the highly induced fear that I felt was wash away and I regain my composure and I just try to rest for a while. I might be just tired and indeed I was tired. After an hour of sleep which is unusual for me now, I usually sleep for only 30 minutes and I would have a complete recovery.

But back then, I didn't know yet the mechanics between resting in a bed and just resting in general so I didn't know if I over sleep or not but I usually didn't sleep that long.

After that, I become careful to not get another status effect so after 2 hours of playing; I will eat and then train for hours until my stamina depletes and then rest for 30 minutes then start playing again.

At first I spend 5 days to complete an RPG game but game after game that I've been used to it. I only take me a day or 2, if I didn't take extreme measure to over level my characters and get secrets here and there, or get a complete item collection.

It's really time consuming to save items, instead of using them, collecting them so I have all the items available in my inventory. It also cost additional times to get maximum levels and strongest weapon, strongest spells or skills attain before the final fight.

But aside from final boss fight, the annoying optional bosses are more problematic. They are stronger than the main story boss. It's irritating when you train and train for hours to beat an optional boss but when you get to the final boss of the main story, it got killed in few hits.

I feel I got cheated.

Final fantasy series, Breath of fire series, Suikodon series, legend of legaia, star ocean, Valkyrie profile, digimon series, wild arms, dragon valor, vagrant story, grandia, musashi, chrono cross, legend of dragoon, xenogears series, parasite eve, persona, tales of destiny, castlevania, legend of mana, lunar series, tales of destiny series, megaman/rockman series and many more.

My favorite types of game are rpg series and I didn't like much the fighting game. I liked to play shooting game but it's hard to aim if it's not auto aim in analogue controller. I tried playing galge but I didn't have much patience to listen or read the problems of the girls. It just seems pointless for me and waste of time.

I prefer playing fantasy rpg where my favorite are the heavy magic damage dealers. They are fragile but they pack a mean punch.

After my second birthday which ended up with me staying at the house, quests start appearing and keeps on coming but it usually has a 10 exp award only.

The frequent quest is helping grandfather or cleaning the house with 10 to 50 exp, depending in the duration of quest.

I also go into question in answer with grandfather. Its question in answer in a form, he tried to ask my progress on my ability and I will try to deflect it or gave little information.

I trust my grandfather but sometimes I feel murderous intent from him when he thought I'm not looking. I didn't reveal the skill detect to grandfather because I thought it's not really important when he starts questioning me and when I remember it, I felt elated that I didn't tell everything about my ability to grandfather.

In those past months, I manage to level up but it's not an automatic level up. I need to configure before I level up too. Pretty tedious ability I have.

 **[Status]** I said verbally

 **?**

 _"Kusanagi" Touma_

 **Level** 0

 **HP -** 120

 **STA** \- 110

 **EN** \- 170

 **STR** \- 3

 **DEX -** 6

 **VIT -** 2

 **INT -** 7

 **WIS** \- 5

 **LUCK** – EX

 **STATUS POINTS** \- 5

That is for status and my title is in? I tried clicking it but it just shows " _due to lack of information the truth hasn't been revealed yet_ "

Calling it crappy mystery game might be appropriate with these crappy settings.

I need to find clue or answer on my own for it to appear.

The EX in luck too, It meant that it can't be quantified. No wonder I have crappy luck, I had _– EX (Negative EX)_

I expect it further and the HP is hit points and like in games, if it hits zero, I'm dead.

EN is energy which is weird. The others had MP or magical points but here the parameter below HP is EN that has the same description for? Title, it only shows " _due to lack of information the truth hasn't been revealed yet_ "

 **HP** **or Hit points**

 _Has a **100 per level formula**_

 _ **Every point** in VIT gave a **10 additional HP**_

 _ **Every** **10 points** in VIT **increase the regeneration** rate of HP by 10%_

 _The regeneration rate of HP is **.5% of total HP** amount per **5 seconds.**_

 **STA or Stamina**

 _Has a **100 per level formula**_

 _ **Every point** in VIT gave a **5 additional HP**_

 _ **Every** **10 points** in VIT **increase the regeneration** rate of STA by 10%_

 _The regeneration rate of STA is **.5% of total STA** amount per **5 seconds.**_

 **EN or Energy?**

 _Has 50 per level formula_

 _ **Every point** in INT gave a **10 additional EN**_

 _ **Every** **10 points** in WIS **increase the regeneration** rate of EN by 10%_

 _The regeneration rate of EN is **.5% of total EN** amount per **5 seconds.**_

 **STR** **or Strength**

 _ **Every point** gave **2 points** to **Physical Melee Damage**_

 _ **Every point** gave additional **10 kilograms** of **weight limit** for **item inventory**_

 _Every point also generally increase overall **Power** of the body_

 **DEX** **or Dexterity**

 _ **Every point** gave **2 points** to **Physical Long Range Damage**_

 _ **Every point** is equal to **1 meter per second movement speed**_

 _ **Every point** generally affects the **Evasion** and **Attack Speed**_

 _ **Every point** also generally increase the overall **Accuracy** and **Flexibility**_

 **VIT** **or Vitality**

 _ **Every point** give **2 points** in overall **Physical Defense**_

 _ **Every point** gave additional **10 HP and 5 STA**_

 _ **Every 10 points** increase the **regeneration rate of HP and STA by 10%**_

 _ **Every point** generally enhance once **Endurance**_

 **INT** **or Intelligence**

 _ **Every point** gave **2 points** in **Special Attack Damage**_

 _ **Every point** gave additional **10 EN**_

 _ **Every 10 point** give **1%** **Elemental Resistance**_

 _ **Every point** generally makes one more **Knowledgeable**_

 **WIS** **or Wisdom**

 _ **Every point** give **2 points** in overall **Supernatural Defense**_

 _ **Every 10 points** increase the **regeneration rate of EN by 10 %**_

 _ **Every 10 point** give **1%** **Holy and Arcane Resistance**_

 _ **Every point** generally makes one more **Wiser**_

I didn't try to level up yet. The status points to distribute are 5 points only and it's an important point that I can't waste without proper planning on how I will fight from now on.

So for now, I'm training to the limit of what I can do normally. If it became too hard to train in the open then I need to change the place where I train and that would probably be the time limit for me to step up the level of training.

If I hit my limit in training normally, then I would probably ask father for assistance.

His been helping me a bit with reading materials that has been sending occasionally, it helps develops scientist and mathematician to higher level and my knowledge broadens in a more functional level but it's not enough yet, it's not enough to counter the unknown enemy. Father promise to send more advance books in the future and he also plans to investigate more about the occult stuff.

He will relay the important information that he deems important to my survival, Touma thought while thinking about the cooperation between father and son. They aren't close to each other and haven't met again but at least they treat each other as comrade. Maybe in the future, it will turn into a real family but for now, it's enough that they have common goal.

Grandfather had stop assisting me in getting more education books (which I'm thankful to my father for giving me the needed books) but he keeps on giving me books that are related to supernatural, it helps a bit but I don't know of what's real and what's not with no proper guidance but… I trust grandfather that he would at least give me concrete information on how to counter my enemies.

He and the other elders still probably had plans for me, so they will help me in their own way…. And if the books that I've been given is the clue I needed… it painted a grim picture of the future.

Most of the books I've been given are about gods… and seriously… would the enemy be those gods?

I hope not. They are pretty destructive and strong to the point that it's hopeless to fight them.

No wonder the people in the past needed heroes and depend on the supernatural king to fight them.

Conventional weapon would probably not even wound them because they are like spirits or akin to have no physical bodies. If they physically manifest, he don't know if the laws of the physical world would affect them.

He quietly murmurs the next command to think about.

 **[Inventory]**

The inventory command that give me access to infinite storage, it only shows slots and the current screen shows 50 slots. I don't know if it will continue to expand but I tried pilling up stones in it and the slot that stone occupied is only one. It just keeps on stacking on that one slot which is why I said infinite storage.

While the storage has probably unlimited expansion, I have limit. The indication is the maximum weight limit I can carry that can be found on the lower right of the screen.

I can still carry more with the proof of the stones but I would be hindered to move if I exceed the limit.

The heavier the stones become, the harder for me to move.

The status effect **"Overweight"** was introduced to me. It halves my movement speed and bodily functions when I exceed the maximum weight limit, but by the time I carried double of the maximum weight limit, the reduction had become three-fourths already and when I tried further, up till the limit of 3 times the maximum limit. I become immobile on the ground.

I can't even lift my finger to configure the screen.

I thought it's a stupid move and I would end up dead there but I learned that I can manipulate the screen mentally and I didn't need to click it manually. Though I need to stay and focus for it to be done. I tried running around and tried to use mental command but I can only access the window. It's hard for me to configure it mentally while doing some other task. But maybe in the future it can be done at the same time. It will surely help.

The equipment menu is beside the inventory slots. It has typical slot for head gear, upper torso and lower waist slot, Right arm and right wrist with the same for left arm and left wrist. Hip slot to left and right leg slot with lastly left and right feet slot. A total of 12 slots available for use but I discovered that it's not the limit.

One can equip additional upper torso body armor in layers. It will just stack with each other. The same for finger accessories where I tried to equip 2 normal rings in one finger and it just shows up in the equipment, that it's place overlapping in the same slot. It's good information to know because I won't be limited to one item per slot.

The gamer's ability is flexible enough accommodate it. It's more like a training guideline that if one follows through, will surely come out strong or so Touma thought because the enemy in the future would be surely strong enough to kill him if his not strong enough to at least retaliate against the enemy.

My current equipment

 **Upper Torso** _Simple white shirt_

 _ **Def 2** Durability 10/10_

 **Hip** _Simple black shorts_

 _ **Def 2** Durability 10/10_

 **Right and Left feet** _Simple rubber slippers_

 _ **Def 1** Durability 10/10_

 **Right wrist =?**

That finally one on my wrist or right hand is the unknown and mysterious one because it didn't show anything aside from? And I didn't currently equip anything on my right hand.

I spoke the next word. I still prefer speaking it than mental command but if it comes to a fight. I will probably use mental command; right now I'm just practicing and training. There is no threat to make me cautious.

 **[Ability]**

 **?** (The first ability is in?, a total unknown ability)

 **Gamer's Mind (Level Max)**

 _The ability to let the person to act calm all time, and pick the best strategy in front of all trials and troubles._

 **Effect:**

 _Prevents clouding of one's mind by relaxing the mind when feeling emotions that might affects ones judgment._

 _Immunity to mind altering effects_

 **Note:**

 _Since it prevents strong emotions, when one is feeling strong emotion the feeling will only last a second and the mind will be forced to calm down._

 **Gamer's Body (Level Max)**

 _This ability allows the change of the basic makeup of the body to same as game character inside a game._

 **Effect:**

 _One can restore HP and EN by resting._

 _-In Bed restore 100% in 15 minutes_

 _-Covered ground outside 75% in 15 minutes_

 _-Open ground outside 50% in 15 minutes_

 _-Resting in bed for 30 minutes will remove any status effect._

 _Any pain will feel 100% but will only last a second before removing the feel of pain_

 _Consuming items will have gave the same effect as items inside the game_

 **Japanese Language (Researcher Level)**

 _The ability to write, read, speaks, and decipher up to basic ancient Japanese text._

 **Note:**

 _To further level the ability. One must acquire further items to increase one understanding on the language._

 **Required:**

 _Ancient Japanese Language [Sage Level]_

 **Multi-Language (Special Level)**

 _The ability to write, read, speaks, and deciphers ancient mythological text._

 **Note:**

 _This ability is highly specializing that it can only function on ancient languages that are needed to decipher ancient civilization's manuscripts and artifacts._

 _It can't function properly in modern times where the languages of different country evolve as the time grew._

 **Required:**

 _Modern Language Material [Elementary level]_

(I get this ability by absorbing grandfather's note on how he manages to read his collection of ancient textbooks. This ability also a proof that one can learn master level skills or abilities without going through the basic, it a cheating thing that skips the basic information and onto the important ones but it's an important fact that would help me a lot in the future.)

 **Scientist (For Teenagers)**

 _The ability to fully understand the world wonders and the universal law that governs reality_

 **Effect:**

 _By fully understanding the laws of the universe, one can take control of it and advantage given by the present world to the one who explores._

 _Increase in INT would allow better understanding of the world's building block of creations._

 _Increase in INT would allow better understanding of the world's environment._

 _Increase in INT would allow better creativity in creating new items._

 **Required:**

 _To further the knowledge about the universe, one needs to endlessly study and research._

 _Science college School level_

 _Advance Physics_

 _Advance Chemistry_

 _Advance Earth Science_

 _Advance Life Science_

 _Advance Applied Science_

 _Advance Engineering Works_

 **Mathematician (For Teenagers)**

 _The ability to quantify the world as it is and gives proven reasoning and fact that would help one to understand the reality of the world_

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to compute for answers mentally._

 _Increase in INT would allow difficult computation to be done mentally_

 _Increase in INT would also allow faster processing of computation_

 **Required:**

 _To further the knowledge of being a Mathematician one needs to further practice and study different branch of math._

 _Math college School Level_

 _Advance Algebra_

 _Advance Geometry and Topology_

 _Advance Analysis_

 _Advance Trigonometry_

 _Advance Calculus_

As for skills

 **[Skills]**

 **Observation level 15 Exp 2% Active: Cost 10 Energy**

 _The skill that lets you read and understands the basic information about your target._

 **Effect:**

 _It shows basic information of the enemy_

 _Maximum range of target the target is 15 meters and needs within visual contact._

 _Currently, 15 levels above your level will have its basic information reveal_

 _Current reveal information_

 _-Title_

 _-Name_

 _-Hit points and Magical or Energy points_

 _-Basic description of the target_

 **Note:**

 _The higher the level of the skill, the more information would be revealed._

 _The amount of information revealed is based on the difference of level. The higher the difference in level, the lesser the information being revealed_

 _Per each level increase, it will raise maximum level of the target can be observed to a maximum of 50 level difference._

 _Higher level target that is beyond ones skill won't reveal any information_

 _Every 10 levels will increase the maximum range by 5 meters_

(The most annoying skill to level up, I can't find any item that is high enough for me to get experience anymore, unless I go to the locked room of Grandfather, that door is looked in not a normal way, but I'm not desperate enough to gamble in it so I will wait and be patient)

 **[Rank 2] Analyze** **(Level 1: Psychometry) level 56 Exp: 52% Active: Cost 20 Energy**

 _The skill that allows one analyzes information and knowledge from different books and items. It only needs physical contact and the information will flow into you._

 **Effect:**

 _Takes 1 minute to fully analyze and digest the information stored inside the item._

 _INT helps to shorten the time need to understand the item._

 _Current number of items that can be analyze at the same time is 5_

 **Note:**

 _The size of the item can alter the time needed to fully analyze the item._

 _Every 10 level, the number of items that can be analyzed at the same time will increase by 1._

 **[Rank 2] Taunt (Brat annoys the Enemy)** **Level 25 Exp: 58% Active: Cost 10 Energy**

 _The skill that allows one to gather the attention of the living beings around you_

 **Effect:**

 _Get the attention of the enemy in 10 meters around you_

 **Note:**

 _Every 10 level will increase the range by 5 meters_

(A pretty embarrassing skill to train that I ended up neglecting it but I can't deny the usefulness of the skill, if only I didn't need to shout to use this skill, I might be incline to use it more)

 **[Rank 2] Crawling (Kid playing around)** **Level 58 Exp: 24% Active: Cost 10 Stamina**

 _This skill allows one to crawl on the ground swiftly._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase in movement speed by 290% that last a minute._

 _10 stamina cost per minute_

 **Note:**

 _Increase in level will increase movement speed by 5% per level._

 _Can travel in uneven terrain without decreasing in speed but be careful for dangerous area._

 **[Rank 2] Walking (Kid adventuring around) Level 61 Exp: 87% Passive/Active: Cost 10 stamina**

 _The skill to walk in 2 feet unhindered, balance and undetected._

 **Effect:**

 _Passive: increase movement speed by 30% and gave a 61% concealment effect._

 _Active: increase movement speed by 60%_

 _10 stamina cost per minute_

 **Note:**

 _Passive: Every 10 level increase movement speed by 5%_

 _Passive: Every level increase concealment effect by 1%_

 _Active: Every 5 level increase movement speed by 5%_

 **[Rank 2] Run (Kid playing around)** **Level 88 Exp: 55% Active: Cost: 10 Stamina**

 _The skill to run fast unhindered and balance._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase movement speed by 880%_

 _10 Stamina cost per minute_

 **Note:**

 _Every level increase movement speed by 5%_

(Walk, crawl and run are my all movement skills but the speed for it is under my control. I can go to maximum benefits provided by the skill or I will do it on my pace. Though in the case for running, I do it always at maximum to easily increase level and to improve Dex)

 **Evasion (Tumbling around)** **Level 89 Exp: 51 Active: Cost 5 Stamina**

 _The skill to move around swiftly and evade the incoming attacks_

 **Effect:**

 _Increase evasion chances by 40%_

 _High Dex will increase evasion chance_

 **Note:**

 _Every 10 levels increase the evasion chance by 5_

(This is an untested skill. It says evasion but I'm just tumbling and rolling around. Evading incoming imaginary attacks, I don't know the effectiveness of it for real battles, though this also helps in increasing Dex)

 **Acrobatics (Kid be Adventurous!) Level 64 Exp: 24% Active: Cost 5 Stamina**

 _The skill to do acrobatic moves is it in ground or aerial setting._

 **Effect:**

 _Move swiftly and unhindered in ground and aerial area._

 **Note:**

 _High Dex will make acrobatic movement easier_

 _High Str will make acrobatic movement easier_

(Another weird skill I get when I'm trying to climb the trees in the backyard and I jump from it to the ground and roll around to not hurt myself. This skill allows me to easier jump from the trunk of the tree and grabs the branches and swings me upward. A pretty weird and useful skill to have)

 **[Rank 2] Reading (Casual Reader) level 91 Exp 10% Active: Cost 5 Stamina**

 _The skill to read written document that one can understand and knows the language written._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase in speed of reading and understanding of the words being read._

 _INT affects the speed of reading and how fast one can comprehend the words._

 _Cost 5 additional Stamina will need after 30 minutes and will last for another 10 minutes._

 **Note:**

 _Further level will increase the reading speed and the time to understand the material will shorten._

 _Further used of skill will cost decrease in HP and will cause **"Blindness"** and **"Headache"** status effect._

(A pretty useful and easy to level up skill, I can just keep on reading the books around the library that even if I know it already, it will still get EXP. Unlike the annoying observation skill)

 **[Rank 2] Keen Sense (Constant Vigilance) Level 3 Exp 23% Active: Cost 5% Stamina**

 _The merging of Focus and Detect skill brought a new level of skill. It allows the user to be in constant ready state and can feel the threat in his surrounding easily but it give penalties._

 **Effect:**

 _The user is in constant alert that it's impossible to be caught in ambush if the enemy is within the range._

 _Current maximum range of the skill is 3 meters._

 _It alerts and identifies the ill intention of the enemy within range._

 _The skill can be active semi-permanently by the cost of 5% of the overall stamina._

 **Note:**

 _Every level increases the range by 1 meter._

 _Cost 5 % of the overall Stamina to be activated but it won't cost additional stamina after activating and it will stay in a semi-permanent state unless deactivated._

 _It gave warning and identify of the ill's intent of your surrounding living beings._

 _\- Discomfort_

 _\- Dislike_

 _\- Anger_

 _\- Hatred_

 _\- Murderous_

 **Sixth Sense (Error Detector)** **Level 78 Exp 2% Active: Cost 5% Stamina**

 _The skill allows one to detect and know the supernatural phenomenon in your surroundings._

 **Effect:**  
 _Alerts one if there is supernatural phenomenon within 78 meter range_

 _The skill can be active semi-permanently by the cost of 5% of the overall stamina._

 **Note:**

 _Every level will increase the range by a meter._

 _Cost 5 % of the overall Stamina to be activated but it won't cost additional stamina after activating and it will stay in a semi-permanent state unless deactivated._

(The most useful skill I have and also the one that felt most natural to me. It allows me to know that the room that Grandfather had been locked and barred me from entering has magical artifacts inside. It also gives a proof of supernatural happenings and Grandfather is casually using it around me, be it from observing me or when his tending the garden of Grandma. He doesn't have a clue about this skill or some of my new and unique skills; I feel that it would be the right decision because he also is not being open with me)

 **Resist Blunt Damage** **Level 15 Passive: Exp 87% Passive**

 _The ability to resist blunt damage or strike type of damage, it will lower the damage taken._

 **Effect:**

 _Reduce damage taken from blunt or strike type of damage by 7.5 %_

 **Note:**

 _Increase damage reduction as level increase by .5%_

 **Resist Slash Damage Level 12 Passive: Exp 29% Passive**

 _The ability to resist bladed or slash type of damage, it will lower the damage taken._

 **Effect** :

 _Reduce Damage taken from slash type of attack by 6%_

 **Note:**

 _Increase damage reduction as level increase by .5%_

 **Resist Pierce Damage** **Level 9 Passive: Exp 15% Passive**

 _The ability to resist stabbing or piercing type of damage, it will lower the damage taken._

 **Effect** :

 _Reduce Damage taken from slash type of attack by 4.5%_

 **Note:**

 _Increase damage reduction as level increase by .5%_

(I got the resist pierce damage by stabbing myself with a knife. I know right? It's not normal but my mentality is also not normal. With a resist blunt and slash already, there should be stab so I experiment on stabbing myself with a knife. I know I won't die from it because it's only my hand and I already observed the damage that the knife can do so it's a calculated experiment. I just didn't expect the " **Bleeding"** Status effect to affect like that.

I expect a possibility of bleeding but I didn't expect that bleeding would be brutal. I got a Bleeding [Moderate] Status effect and it eats 10 Hp per second. The knife already dealt 20 damage to my palm and the bleeding effect just made it worse. I thought I would die back then, it's a good thing I got **"Unconscious"** status effect due to lack of blood. The regeneration works while I sleep and heal the wound but it really did me there)

That is all for my status, inventory, ability and skills.

I'm still grinding my skills and it's just early of the year. I will probably max it by the end of the year and be ready to go Rank 3 on my third birthday.

I wonder if I'll be invited by this year reunion. I didn't manage to attend last year because Grandfather said that they don't want a repeat of Godou and with my mother's being pregnant with her third.

They are just being careful and protective of my mother and I understand. I didn't make much fuss about it but I just want my Grandfather to tell me more about it.

My father is also busy with work that from what he last said. He hasn't seen mother for a while now. I don't know if his lying or trying to hide something.

I wonder what's really happening. They are keeping on the dark far too much.

I didn't even know the gender of my second younger sibling.

Sigh…..

Concentrate! Concentrate!

I will just continue on what I've been doing and will hope for the best.

I train. I play. I sleep.

This are the only things I did for months and will still probably do in the future, until the enemy comes. For me who have been plague by bad luck and can't function well in the society without harming other people beside me, I can only stay her and do this action repeatedly.

Is this what it means to live?

I hope the enemy will come sooner. At least the enemy will become a purpose for me to live. The knowledge of an upcoming enemy that I must defeat is the only thing that moves me.

I wonder if I will find another reason to live…

 **Part 2**

The year is ending and the yearly, year-end reunion of the clan will be held.

This time around I was invited and I had come together with Grandfather. We haven't talked since the travel begun and we only sat in silence. We are currently going to Izumo. The yearly reunion would be held there this time.

I learned that the clan is connected to the shrine there too. The Izumo Taisha is the oldest Shinto shrine in Japan. While we aren't directly connected to them now that we severed ties with outside world, the Kusanagi clan is still one of those who helped build that shrine. Just from learning that fact, one can see how old and influential the clan is.

I haven't grasped the full historical background of the clan but Grandfather at least teaches me some of the significant ones. He stop provided knowledge from the outside world but he still give information about supernatural beings and the history of the clan.

I already maxed most of my current skills, and its ready to evolve but I will wait until next year or until I return back to Fuyuki.

The home in Fuyuki… I don't know if I can call the living room or the house in Fuyuki as home. I know the meaning of Home from the book but I can't feel that the house I'm living in can be called home.

Sigh…. I've been thinking a lot lately and even preferred to play games than actually training which is possibly the reason for me to take 2 years just to max the rank 2 skills, I finished the rank 1 skills with only 5-7 months of continues training.

I really need to step up my training but I'm finding myself too lazy to move around. I can only think about the future and about myself.

I ask for the college level books from my father and he complies and sends them. I try to making some conversation with him but often said that his busy and if this is not important then we can just talk for another time.

I haven't had a decent conversation with anyone aside from the enemy, supernatural beings and my abilities.

They haven't asked a bit if I'm even fine…

 **Part 3**

We had arrived at Izumo Taishamae station and went to the shrine, at first I thought the ancestral home is near the Izumo Taisha shrine but we didn't stop there. We go further into the mountainous region of Yakumo Yama and in its slope; the ancestral house is located deep within the woods. The road is hidden and unless you knew where to find it, you will get lost.

I'm surprised they built it here and why would they pick a house deep inside the mountain as a spot for reunion? They won't get many attendees with how hard it is to get here.

I tried asking Grandfather on why they pick this but he won't say anything and we continue to trek the mountain road in silent.

We had arrived in the ancestral house and like the first house I visited, its old though I start noticing something wrong. We already late in the December when we decide to come here, so there should be already early attendees here but it's too silent for a gathering.

What do you plan Grandfather? Is what Touma is thinking right now.

We enter the heavy wooden door that has an old style design with an emblem of the clan as the handle.

We enter the room and its dark with a divider screen in the front of the hall….

It's too dark for me to get a clear view but isn't this setting usually used for when one is having an audience with the emperor?

"Welcome Kusanagi Ichirou and "Kusanagi Touma" I hear the voice called us and when I tried to track the source of the voice, it's not from the ones in front. Did they use echo effect here to get such result?

The room is made up of wood, the walls is wood, the floor is made of up and even the ceiling is wood. Though there is no window here so the voice can bounce back with wooden environment.

But what do they want to achieve with that? Are they trying to intimidate me? Because it won't work against me with the gamer's mind ability. I won't be able to feel fear though I know the meaning of fear but I haven't and won't ever feel it. And if such situation did happen, I will probably just forget it or I would be force to calm down to not affect my performance.

"Elders, Here I present the one who is being tested its worth" Grandpa starts conversing with them. I just tried to observe the surrounding and be on alert. I'm in an unfriendly environment with the all the alert I'm having but I'm being tested?

Is this a trial that if I fail I would die? That is the question that comes to my mind but I didn't bother voicing my thoughts with them completely ignoring me.

"Why would we even test that monster, let's just end him already" This one is clearly angry at me and wanted me dead, his voice is dripping with venom that even I could tell that his very angry but what did I do to him?

I only have met Elder Johan and the others are still mystery to me.

I don't know how many the elders are in the clan because my Grandfather won't answer such question but I hope this will at least give me a clue on what do they feel about me or how many they are.

"We should be patient and see if he has the potential to be of use to us" Another one but it has the same voice as the first one. Are they using their "magic"? because this place is brimming with supernatural feel in it.

"He will only bring harm to the clan, think of the people that will get hurt in the future, if we let leave the demon around" Another same voice that bounce in the room, this will be pointless. I don't know how to differentiate each voice from the others, but at least I'm hearing their opinion but it won't give me a clear number.

"We could use him as a sacrifice for the king"

"Would that king be of any use at all?"

"All the previews kings are annoying Tyrant and just do what they do to the land, they might as well be the calamity itself"

"But without the kings, we will get killed by the rampaging gods"

What? Gods? For real? The enemy is gods?

I have my suspicions but this news just made me worried (for a second) because they would surely beings that spell death and destruction

"Those kings will also get us killed, and they stay longer than the heretic gods. The Heretic gods will just randomly arrive and cost destruction in the city or country and will left after but the Campione will live for century and will do lots of more damage than the heretic gods"

Campione? Heretic Gods?

Is the campione the title of the kings that fought and slay the enemy Gods?

And the heretic gods are the rampaging gods? From the word heretic or heresy, I can probably deduce that they contradict the myths or legends but why would they go rampaging?

The gods are sentient beings too right?

I know from the myths that I learned that some are arrogant and would lay waste to the land but some are benevolent beings. Is the enemy the evil gods? But if they are already evil, they would be expected to do evil deeds. They aren't needed to be called heretic if they are already god of evil. Just call them evil gods and not heretic gods. It just didn't make sense.

What is happening here?

"Can we please get back to the topic of what to do with the demon? We're already talking about the King but it won't happen anytime soon, the most likely chance is it won't happen for at least 15 more years"

"True, the past Campione usually become kings around the age where they are reaching adulthood"

That's useful information. This meeting is becoming a boon to me, even if they are talking about my death. At least, I'm able to get information on for how long I need to prepare

"The demon must die. We will do great help to the world if we killed the demon"

"The monster had useful abilities, it can learn fast from the reports given, and we could use it for the benefit of the clan"

Are they idiot or something? They are talking about me while I'm here. They should know that any normal human being would be angry because of their conversation.

"The benefit outweighs the potential threat. He brings misfortune to those surround him and the vision already foretells his future as the one who will bring end to the era! He might be even the source of the end of the world"

"Bah! Preposterous! There had been lots of end of the world prophecy in the past and it didn't happen"

"We can probably interpret it as something else. Like the end of our status or the society"

"That is also another preposterous notion. While we might cut ties with them, we still knew that they monitor the world as it is and try to control it from behind the scenes"

"Those blue blood people in Europe won't allow their power to dwindle"

"Those arrogant bastards, of course they would do anything to stay in power"

"There are also those who play with sticks and acts like there is no outside world, aside from their own."

"The hypocrites that said they want to be of help to others even though they are continuously lying to them"

"Ah… them… I don't like them either. They act benevolent but the truth is when you find their true identity, they won't hesitate to erase your memory. Bunch of hypocrites" I can hear his scoff and grumbling about the people he describe.

"I actually prefer those hypocrites than the researchers who doesn't care about the lives of others"

"Well, for me I actually prefer the arrogant researchers, they won't hide behind the mask of kindness when they are looking down on you"

What is happening…. They are trying to decide my fate right? They are just chatting with each other's… as if…

"Hmm, while I agree with the others opinion, the one I hate the most are the one pretending to be "knights in shining armor" that bend their knee the first chance they have against a superior enemy"

"Those cowards"

"Well, we can't really blame them. They want to live and don't want the anger of the king to be brought onto them"

"And let's not talk about the gifted. They are worse than the blue bloods. They are genius who doesn't know the meaning of failure. I hate them the most"

Uwaaa…. That was extreme hate there.

There is lots of malice in the air with every curse that the elders been spitting around.

I don't care anymore. Let them chat and gave me clues on how the supernatural world works because that is what they are doing. I wonder what kind of test they would give me.

"The only people I can actually work are those who view the gift as a tool to further their goal"

"Well those people are indeed easy to get along with"

"They also didn't look down at others because they are people who also being look down with"

"True. True. Desperate people that will use desperate means to reach their goals"

Hmm, they actually agreed on something. I wonder what type of people they are to be at least respected by the elders, because all they have been doing are complaining about others that aren't here to hear their complaints.

"Mah. Mah.. Everyone. Let's calm down. We're not here to confess our hatred towards the magic side of the world. We are here to test the young one" The one that speak can be easily identify.

He didn't use magic to bounce off his voice and I actually knew the source of it.

There! The source of the voice had come on the right side of the elders.

The blinds rise and I got a clear view of this elder. He is second to the last to the right. Now that I see the blinds rising, I can estimate that there are 5 blinds here, and possibly 5 elders are present.

The elder looks young, around in their 30's going to 40's. Has brown curly hair and has a nice gentle face that is smiling at me. He has brown eyes and had glasses on.

He is dressed in black kimono with a white haori over him.

He looks nice and kind elder

 **[Observation]**

If not for observation, I might be fooled that he is some kind Elder. This reminds me that I also need observe Elder Johan now, with my stronger observation; it might reveal more information about him. But the level gap still hurts the result.

Observation is really a useful skill. Even a totally unknown will be known, though it has severe limitation but it's still very useful.

"Now, let's start again" The brown haired elder restart the conversation

"Kusanagi Touma, You're here in front of the elder council to be tested" The elder smile and raised his hand as a calming gesture after mentioning the test.

"Now don't be alarmed, we're part of the council that doesn't really hate you" Uhuh… an idiot would be the only one who will probably believe you, is what Touma thought about the brown haired elder.

"We're the ones who are even protecting you from the other elders who want to just end you" There are more elders?

"The clan is in turmoil on what to do to you. You're smart from what Ichirou reported and should know that you've pose as a threat to people around you.

The perfect example is your mother who always been in harm when your around him. But fret not young one. Your mother now is in perfect health.

The other example is your grandmother that died because of your bad luck" The elder tried to look sad but I'm not buying it, my grandfather beside me is clutching his fist with the mention of his late wife's death.

"So you see Touma. If just by being alive, your bringing world with misfortune isn't it better than just to end it just for the sake of your love ones little one?" The elder tried to be dramatic but I'm sorry elder, I don't know the meaning of love so I can't relate to what you're saying. If you're trying to bring out the emotions out of me, then you will fail.

"That's why Touma, we proposed a test for you.

The knowledge that you want to fight the enemies of mankind was pass onto us and we're debating about it.

If you can really brought down the threat against mankind then wouldn't it be fine to let you live?

We would even help you in your endeavor but will you even succeed?

Will we gamble our lives and the clan's lives for you?

You, who can only bring misfortune and sadness to the people around you?"

The elder… what he had said is true… I know and understand my position… I will only bring harm to the people around me, which is also why I'm fine with grandfather being distant to me.

I'm fine on my own. I won't bring harms to the others that way.

I'm fine on my own. That way I'm the only one struggling.

I'm fine on my own. I can live with it by knowing I'm not harming the others.

I'm fine on my own… I'm… fine… on… my own…

Am I really fine on my own?

"So the test that will brought to you is a simple one, you might die during the test but this test if you fail then it just mean that you're not the one we've been waiting for.

Since you aim to fight the enemies, or in this case the heretic gods in the future. This little test would be a test run of your mettle; it will bring out the best out of you and the worse. You will know your current strength better and will have a grasp of the strength of the supernatural world.

It will also teach you something about the enemy.

If you pass, you will live and be rewarded. And maybe, just maybe… you will be the one that we've been waiting for…" The elder had been silent after that.

I'm also silent and confuse on my own. I'm thinking if I'm really fine on my own and if I'm really fine. But every time I've been too confuse on my own. I've been calmed by the gamer's mind ability and just ended up not getting the answer of my inner turmoil.

I've only manage to hear clearly his last sentence and that bring me out of my stupor.

"You've been waiting for? But elder…. Isn't that my little brother?" I've manage to ask the question that if not been answered then I would probably be eternally confused on my own doing. Trying to find meaning of my life but maybe… maybe this would be the reason of why I'm alive.

"Ah… yes your brother, the one prophesize as future King. King… you know Touma. You should have known already that the kings aren't popular people" The elder stop there and look to his right and smiles. Elder Johan is probably attending this meeting to and is one of the elder to his right. There are 3 to his right and probably 1 to his left.

"The kings are born special Touma, just like how you're special but the kings are totally opposite of you"

"While you know the misfortune and the hate of the world, the kings are the one who are love by the world and the fate itself"

"They will always win in game of luck and there was saying that they can twist the fate to accommodate them and let them win" The Elder smile a about that, and I feel the mirth on his words, his laughing about such notion.

"But you know Touma, we don't believe such thing. We don't believe that a will of a person can twist the fate so you will win. It's more like the fate is on their side and will change the reality to accommodate them" The elder frowns and shakes his head.

"Such an unfair treatment" The Elder's frown deepen and I feel hate from him and but not towards me but to an unknown enemy.

"The kings are unfair beings that will always get what they want.

They won't know the meaning of failure.

They won't know the meaning of misfortune and most likely.

They won't know what the feeling of someone who struggle with their whole life just to live"

There is wisdom to his words and it reverberates to me.

I know his probably trying to trick and manipulate me but his telling the truth at the same time and he had the feeling of the worse of the world can bring. He knew the feeling of lost and the failure that any human feel.

He is also just like me.

"For a being that the fate sided with, do you really think we will bring our hopes and dream to such being?"

The elder smiles towards me but probably a not fake one… I don't know how but I can feel that… we understand each other.

"Two people who don't experience the same thing won't understand the feelings of the others"

"One can say that I understand your lost but is that really true?

Do you know my feeling of lost?

But how can you understand my feeling if you always win?

How can you know my feeling of losing someone if you have everything with you?

How can you know my feeling of accomplishment, if you don't struggle to get where you are?

How can you understand my sadness if you're always happy?

For the king that we're talking about, they might have feel it but in the end it won't matter because the lost they will be face will probably just a pebble in the road that they will forget letter on because in the end. They will reach their goal.

NO MATTER WHAT"

The elder's smile has vanished now and it's been replaced by such a serious face devoid of all earlier emotions.

"So let me ask you Kusanagi Touma.

For a being that knew failure and lost.

How can a being that doesn't experience the same thing you've experience be someone that understands you?"

The elder close his eyes after asking the question to me and the question itself pierce to my very core.

How can one understand the others if they don't haven't experience the feeling the other felt.

Would it justify to say that you've understand someone, even though you haven't experience such thing?

Would it justify comforting someone with lies just to make them feel better?

Would it justify your actions just so you can connect to the person's suffering?

The end justifies the means…

"I don't know…" my answer brought smiles to the elder

"But…" The elder stop smiling but he also doesn't frown but he is waiting for my answer.

"Would it matter if, in the end you can save someone?

In the end… the feelings might be lie. We might not be able to understand each other…

But in the end… those feelings won't matter.

The only thing that matter is you tried to understand the others suffering through your own.

You might not be truly be able to connect because you haven't experience the same thing but at least you tried to connect to the others.

The action itself might have been born from a lie but those words, those feelings, which you tried to feel and convey so you can connect with the other person's suffering.

It's genuine and it might end up bring the salvation of the other persons suffering"

 **By understanding one's own weakness + 1 to WIS has been rewarded**

 **By admitting that people can't completely understand each other without experiencing the others suffering + 1 to INT has been rewarded**

I'm also not sure if what I'm feeling is genuine or if I truly believe on what I've been saying but it felt right to say it.

The winners would probably never understand the feeling of the looser but if the winner at least tried to connect with the looser then the act itself would probably bring salvation to the looser.

Even if in the end it's just a lie.

"The end justifies the means" The elder murmurs the idiom that I'm thinking

"You know Touma, such thing is too extreme. Such belief was been used before and it only bring more suffering than salvation" The elder frowns after saying it.

"Your maybe right elder but… I agree and disagree with such idiom" I open my eyes and meet the eyes of the only elder that I can meet face to face.

"The end justifies the means is too extreme even for my liking. But in the end, if I can save others then what sacrifice I can give would probably worth it"

Such notion confuses the elder and it's shown on his blank face when he frowns and his eyebrow cross against each other.

"Why does understating someone's suffering be connected to saving him?" The elder asked

"I feel that if one can try to understand the feeling of others suffering, it might save them" I answer honestly and I smile even though I don't know the feeling of happiness but I feel that what I'm currently feeling is what happiness is.

"Understanding someone can bring salvation to others… huh… even if it's a lie" The elder exhales heavily in the middle of his sentence.

"That might be true… and this endeavor might be worth it" The elder looks on the floor then looks straight at my eyes

"Kusanagi Touma. You will be accompanying me to a trip. The actions you will do during the test would be judge. And if we find the result good, then you will be allowed to live. You will be rewarded and you will have the support of the clan. But if you fail, then you will die. But it's probably not us who will kill you but the enemies you will meet during the trial.

The test will happen in a year after. You will live and train here in the mountain for a year. You're reaching the limit you can train in the normal environment where you won't bring the eyes of the outsiders to you.

Here in the mountain, even if your bad luck strikes you, you will be alone to deal it. No harm will be fall onto others so you can train and to beyond the norm.

Since we're also noted that you don't need to eat and will only need short rest, then you can maximize the training the mountain would bring to you.

Remember these mountain isn't normal and you will probably encounter your first supernatural here.

Be careful and survive.

If you survive for a year then the test will happen after the yearly reunion next year.

You can use the materials provided here in the mansion to further your knowledge. We had already prepared everything we can give to you and it will be up to you on how to use it.

We will be leaving you behind and someone will call weekly during the afternoon on Sunday to check upon you.

If you didn't answer, then you will be declared dead.

Am I understood Kusanagi Touma?" The elder gave an ultimatum and opportunity I can't deny.

"Yes" That is the only thing I can say.

I understand what the elder is saying and I would do my best to survive.

I'll live. I don't know why I must live but I know I must live.

There is something that I must do and I can't die without fulfilling it.

This feeling that I can't explain is within me since the day I've dream of a boy who fought for a witch.

 **Part 4**

The first thing I do after the meeting and departure of the elders using a back door passage, is exploring the mansion. The elder said that the mansion is protected by divine protection from the shrine and it wouldn't just crumble under him but I won't believe them, they are probably not lying because the mountain and mansion itself is brimming with power but the power itself felt useless against me because everywhere I go become hollow or rather now that I' been more observant and the knowledge of the unknown in my right hand, I know that the right hand is the source of the surrounding super natural power being negated.

Everything felt normal whenever my right hand wave through it.

But because of that, the protection bestowed in the house is being removed.

I will probably live in the forest from now on. I don't want to remove all the blessing inside the house.

The mountain would probably be alright and I really didn't need food to live.

Food is a form of sustenance to me that replenish STA, HP and EN fast but not needed.

Though I would probably return here to at least rest and recover 100%. Recovering outside wouldn't be much effective but I would only return here in case of emergency. Recovering 50% would probably be enough to survive.

I don't know on what to expect on the outside but I would be prepared.

First is to understand what kind of house, I'll be living in for a year.

Like any ancestral house, it's old. Probably one of the oldest but if you look at the house itself, you can't guess the age. It's probably preserved by supernatural means.

The form of the house is a normal 2 floor rectangular house if one look from the front but if one look from the sides. There are more rooms connected from the entrance hall. The right side had a door and a road connected to the front, while the left side of the house is directly beside the walls of the cavern.

The house is being hidden by being beside a cavern like structure. It's like the part of the mountain has been carved, and the house has been built inside the carved part.

The area itself is covered by thick formation of tall trees so it's hard to be spotted unless you know where to look.

Upon entering the entrance, one can already see the audience hall that we entered.

From the entrance, to the right is the living and family area with the last room being storage room.

To the left are the dinning, kitchen and toilet and bath.

At each end of the house is where the ladder can be found.

I didn't expect in detail each room, so I just check on what's generally inside.

This house is different from what I've been used to live because there are furniture here. Like a sofa in living area and family area. There is also a TV and book shelves in the family area.

The dining table is long and can probably accommodate lots of people in it. Though it's a traditional table where there are no chairs and one will seat in the floor to eat. But the clan is a traditional one, so it's expected to have this kind of setting in the ancestral homes.

The toilet has laundry and the bath is big. It has even a tab in it.

I already see the first floor and going into the second floor.

There are 6 bedrooms with a toilet room located in the middle of the second floor.

There are no libraries here… so where are the materials that the elder meant for me to study?

Is it hidden?

I come back to the first floor and inspect the audience hall. This are is protruding to the back of the house, making the form of the house into T if one look at from the outside.

The elders and grandfather used the back door to return down from the mountain. There is probably another house there, near the shrine, where the reunion would be held.

Should I go and check?

I haven't seen my mother yet and I didn't even know the gender of my second younger sibling.

But then again, I will just probably bring trouble there. It would be better if I used my time wisely and use it for training.

 **By picking the choice that will leave less suffering for the others + 1 to WIS has been rewarded.**

Dismissing the notification, I inspect the room behind the divider curtain. The door is at the right side and it will lead to outside but there is another door to the left but this door doesn't lead outside but into the walks of the cavern.

I tried opening the doorknob but its lock.

There should be a key around here. I tried looking around but I can't find it. This place empty aside.

I would probably check the rooms in the second floor to find the key.

I went to the second floor and checked each bedroom thoroughly.

The first three bedrooms, from the right side ladder have all the same design with a wall closet and a window at the front. I checked the next three bedrooms but I already stopped at the first room, beside the toilet.

There is a table and bookshelves here. This bedroom doubles like a mini-office.

I checked the books and it's all about occult stuff. This could be useful but my main priority is the key.

I checked the table drawers and I finally found a key. I just hope this one matched the door. After checking this room for any other important things that I might miss, I checked the last two bedrooms and it's just an ordinary bedroom, like the other side.

I went back to the audience hall and used the key to the door. It matched and I finally opened it.

It's not connected to another room but a stairway down. It's too dark to see the where the stairs would lead so I checked first the other rooms for flashlight or anything that can be used as a light, because it looks like there is no light down there.

I found the flashlight in the storage room and came back to the hidden door. I light up and flashlight and begun trekking down the stairs.

The stairs is long, I can't see the end yet and I tried going down slowly.

Minutes tickled and after more than ten minutes of walking down the stairs, I ended up in a door.

The door isn't locked and when I open it.

I finally understand why this house is hidden inside the mountain and why the elder said that they already prepared the necessary materials for me.

This hidden basement isn't an ordinary basement but a training hall.

The ceiling is high and the area is huge. I can see wooden weapons lined up in the wall, ready to be used and actual weapons in the far end of the room. There are two doors at the far end of the room and I bet one of them is a library, filled with necessary materials for me to further my knowledge, and the other is probably a toilet or storage room.

All and all, it's an ideal place to train.

Inside the house is where one can train the skills and outside the house is where one can test the skills.

I have 1 year to train.

I will use it to increase my survival.

I will max my current skills for child level and aim for an adult or master level.

I noticed that the skills are based on the maturity of the person.

Starting from a baby to a child and next is probably teenage or adolescences level.

I haven't had a skill yet past that level but it's probably adult and after that are specializations or master level.

These are only all speculation but I have limited time to find out so I will just train nonstop, and at least aim for adult level of skills.

I look around and inspect the place, I nod and begun my intensive training.

 **Part 5**

I investigate the items around and categorize them.

In the hall has the practice weapons and in the wall are the actual weapons. The weapons range from the usual katana to the exotic kusarigama. All the weapons here are mostly Asian type of weapon. There are no wide broadswords or huge zweihander, but there are zanbato types of swords. I only compile and remember the weapons available. For now, weapons aren't my priority but knowledge and to train my body.

I also need a way to fight but that will come after I tried venturing outside.

I checked what's in the other side of the two doors and just as expected, the first door has a living facility of a bed, pantry and a toilet. The other door leads to the storage room where books, scrolls and parchment are being kept.

The information I found in this room house the knowledge from the old ways and history of the clan when they are still active against the supernatural beings in the likes of youkai, evil spirits or demons.

The room is large and there are lots to analyze. I would probably take few days to get everything but it would probably be worth it.

I checked back in the other room and see if there are food supplies or water, even if I don't need to eat or drink. Food and drinks can be useful items because it helped restore HP, STA and EN.

The most usual effects are a service of rice help restore HP and STA, the effects depend on the type or rice and how the food is prepared. A 12 once cup of water can recover 25% STA but it can only take effect if the STA is already under 25%. But water is easily obtained so I can exploit it. With a good supply of water, I won't run out of STA to use for physical training.

I entered and room and start checking everything, starting with the kitchen, there is 1 sack of rice available for use and the refrigerator is full of vegetables and meat. This can be useful but I need to save it, I don't know if they will restock it. So better be careful in using the items.

The faucet has running clear water. That's good, they probably had built a pump from a well here to provide water supply. I check other items and manage to obtain and store the useful items.

 **Obtained**

 **1 liter of water bottle (Full)**

 **Notepad (50 pages)**

 **Pen** x 1

 **Compass** x 1

 **Binoculars** x 1

 **Knife**

 **Damage:** _25 physical attacks_

 **Effect:** _20% chance to cause Bleed (Minor) effect_

 **Durability:** _35/35_

Durability won't go down until I hit an item that is stronger than the used item, so I need to be careful on using it. I don't know how to fix item's durability. In games, craftsman, smith or metalworker can fix it but I don't have skill or ability for it.

I store everything in my inventory and came back to the other room where the valuable information are stored.

I stay in this room and analyze everything I can obtained, my analyze is already in the late 90's and is nearing maxing the skill.

I already evolved the current skills to Teens level and I will train that for the upcoming months.

I obtained useful information and new abilities and skill after absorbing the stored knowledge of the clan. I bet it's not all of them but the ones stored here would be useful because it's more about the local myth of the country. Like the Youkai's and Shinto myths.

I already have obtained general knowledge of the gods here in Japan but it looks like I didn't know all of them yet because the knowledge I obtain here just bolster the already extensive knowledge that I own.

I know they are many but I didn't think it would be about thousands of different deities that are served and worship in Shinto religion. Each prefecture in Japan has its myths and gods that they enshrined in their temples. There are major gods but there are also minor gods that numbers in hundreds.

I just hope I don't end up fighting them. It will be a losing battle with the number of the enemy.

The ability I obtained from learning Japanese myth is Encyclopedia of Japan's Lore.

 **Encyclopedia of Mythological Lore (Intermediate Japan)**

 _With the extensive research and studies done in Japanese myth, one obtain a near encyclopedia level of knowledge for far-eastern myths._

 **Note:**

 _If one can obtain the name of the enemy, one can know the **general attack, ability** and **weakness** of the enemy thanks to the knowledge obtained._

 **Required:**

 _More extensive research on all the Japanese Myth (Master)_

 _Master level will let you know the status in exact details, the likes and dislikes, and one can easily to understand the character of the enemy._

This ability only useful if I have knowledge and name of the target, obtaining the name is easy with observation but the knowledge would still dependent on what I learned. If I don't have any information of the enemy, then this ability won't be useful. But if I already know the enemy, I won't need to search my memory for the answer, it would just pop up as information that I obtained.

The other ability is Weapon Lore (Japan)

 **Weapon Lore (Japan)**

 _The ability gained after extensive researched done in the field of Japanese weapons. With this ability, it would be easier to learn and master a Japanese origin weapon._

 **Effect:**

 _Plus: 50% Experience in practicing and using any Japanese type of Weapon._

 **Note:**

 _The accumulated knowledge would help one identify the weapon used by the enemy. If the weapon is original from Japan, one can easily understand and predict the possible attack pattern and techniques._

 **Required:**

 _Knowledge of weapons from different countries_

A useful ability that will let you learn and master the weapon in record time, though currently this ability is only limited to my local country but it's still useful because it would allow me to know the possible attacks of the enemy.

The others are my first set offensive skills that I obtained after gaining a 11 in Intelligence.

 **Mind Bolt** **Level 1 Exp 0% Active: Cost 10 Energy**

 _The basic missile mind attack_

 **Effect:**

 _Deals 100% Special Attack Damage_

 _Distance 10 meters maximum_

 **Note:**

 _The Energy cost will decrease by 1 for every 10 level_

 _Increase 10 % damage for every 5 level_

 **Mind Shock Level 1 Exp 0% Active: Cost 10 Energy**

 _The basic direct damage mind attack_

 **Effect:**

 _Deals 50% Special Attack Damage_

 _Distance of 10 meters maximum_

 _Has 10% chance of Paralyze status effect_

 **Note:**

 _The Energy cost will decrease by 1 for every 10 level_

 _Increase 10% damage for every 10 level_

 _Increase 10% chance of infecting Paralyze effect for every 20 level_

My current INT now is 13 and I was surprised when I got the notification for such skills. It became a boon for me to have a long range attack skill and a status effecting skill.

It increase my range of attacks and it also gave me a clue that I will probably obtain a skill if I increase the status past 10 and will probably get a new one in higher level of stats.

But this skill has limitation. Unlike the other skills that has skill tree in it and can be evolve any time after reaching maximum level. This skill has required stats to evolve.

The next benchmark for the skill to evolve has a requirement of higher than 50 INT. If I have at least 51 INT I can evolve the skill into an arrow based attack, an area of effect, barrier skill and lastly a binding skill. Four new skills await me if I get my INT into 50.

It will probably be the same for other status but it would be hard to increase the status into that level.

Just to increasing the INT past 10 costs me to study an equivalent of a large library of historical documents.

The others would probably be the same.

The strength would need me to have a strength that can carry 110 kilograms without being hindered by the weight. That is why if you exceed the limit of your strength, you will gain an overweight status effect because it's over the limit of what you can carry safely. But if you have strength of 6, then carrying a weight of 60 kilograms won't even affect you at all.

It's a scary aspect because one doesn't carry such heavy objects and not be bothered by it.

A weight lifted can try to carry a weight of 160 kilograms but the weight would weigh them down, that only mean that their strength is not enough to carry the weight and neglect the additional weight over them.

For dexterity is to increase once speed.

Having a 7 in DEX means that one can move around 7 meters per second and not ended up getting tired, the body movement is also on the same speed. For it to reach 11, means I need to reach a 11 meter per second speed, without winding up… that's hard and not normal but a possibility with an abnormal body of mine.

I don't know about VIT but it probably relates in having insane endurance. So if I train my DEX and STR beyond normal, VIT will also probably increase.

I have reach the limit of how I can train INT, without further materials to study but maybe learning in actual combat or the environment around will help me increase it, but I'm not betting on it. For now, I consider it the limit of it without using status points.

The wisdom stats increase in total random for me. It increases if I reach an enlightenment or a made a wise decision. It's totally hard to level up by normal standards.

Sigh…

I have compile the knowledge, prepared the necessary items and cooked additional food for emergency.

It's finally the time to head out and have my first battle experience. Based from my knowledge of the area, I will probably encounter a youkai or earth bound spirits around here.

 **Part 6**

I have head out of the house and the cavern that covered the house. I use the notepad and pen to create a mini map because I don't have a MAP options. Annoying game settings! MAP is totally needed for any RPG game.

I start trekking the woods and noting a bunch of possible landmark that could help me track where I am and so I can easily navigate myself back to the mansion.

The light of the day is almost out; the beings that thrive at the moon lit world will start appearing.

I will just be alert and ready; the surrounding is already being saturated by supernatural feel. Based from the documents that I read, it's called Mana. It's what human called the magical or spiritual power that is natural to the world.

The mana condenses in supernatural active area and here in Mt. Yakumo has a clear sign of it. My sixth sense is tingling that there are supernatural beings around here, I just can't pin point them yet.

I walked slowly in the darkening forest. Preferring to go in stealth and be observant of my surrounding.

I use observation in the trees here and they are alive and ancient.

Shinto magic practitioners can call upon the help from these trees to power up their spells. I prefer to not meet one right now.

Shinto and Onmyodo are the usual magic used by the practitioner here in Japan. Based from the text,

Shinto or Shitoism is different from other evangelizing religion because it's not a religion but a practice of faith itself.

This is why there is lot of revered gods in Shintoism, unlike the other religions who has a set of being they served and worship **.**

In Shintoism, it's more of connecting the present day Japan to its ancient past. It's an act that focuses on rituals that are carried diligently. Shinto today is a term that applies to public shrines suited to various purposes such as war memorials, harvest festivals, romance, and historical monuments, as well as various sectarian organizations.

There was a split belief for the practitioner. The belief that one is needed to be Japanese for the gods or spirits of old to answer or not Japanese.

So far, for non-Japanese, one needed to marry into a Japanese family to practice the art. One needs to be connected to Japan for the land of the rising sun to aid the practitioner. So far it's a Japanese exclusive art.

It's pretty powerful art if perform in the land of Japan, while the strength will diminished if performed outside.

One can burrow power from the land, as long as the land is alive but it would be mostly weak in modern world where most of the ancient spirits are already dead or gone.

Methods by practitioners are being made to adjust to modern times but the clan is not knowledgeable enough to know on how the practitioners adapt to the modern settings.

Onmyodo or the art of studying the way of yin and yang, is the traditional art in Japan that was made possible by Abe no Seimei. It was introduced to Japan in year sixth century based on Wu Xing (five elements) and yin and yang from Chinese Philosophies. It was accepted later on as a practical form of divination.

It became popular in the imperial court due to Abe no Seimei, a famous Onmyoji in his time.

Seimei mixed different arts from Taoism, Buddhism, Shintoism and Kuji (the native onmyoji of Japan) to form the basic principle of onmyoji.

It was passed on to the family; the Tsuchimikado's and was under control of the imperial government. It flourished but it nearly diet out during the world war, with the other countries magic users overwhelming the locals.

A member of the Tsuchimikado was tasked by the government to further enhance it and create a new magic system that won't lose to enemies' magic by further mixing of all existing magic in Japan and forming the new Imperial style Magic System.

This system is a well-known art that was performed by all Onmyodo practitioners in Japan. It's more practical form of art where the religious and abstract element had been removed for a more streamlined one.

It won't lose to the power of the ancient practice and less convoluted with long rituals that hinder its uses in cross fire against guns.

From my observation the weakness would be nullified by knowledge, its more generalized study with different branch put into together than Shinto only. While Shinto magic would probably more specialized and would be advantageous in an ancient set up but I don't know if it will win against, a more generalized Onmyodo.

Though this are only speculation from me knowledge and not a concrete fact.

I will know if I ended up fighting one.

Swooooooooooooooooooooooooosh

It's completely dark now.

I can't see a thing. Too dark, I should have brought the flashlight. I can only try to sense my surrounding but without light, I won't know where I'm going. I can probably return back to the house using the road that I take but I would just lose a valuable time for training.

This darkness is a perfect set up for training. It will sharpen my senses and will make me alert for any signs of treat.

Swooooooooooooooooooooooooosh

Cold wing and the temperature are dropping fast. A sign of a spirit is probably around. Even without using my sixth sense, I can feel the wrongness in the air.

Something is coming.

Swoooooooooooooooooosh

I did a dive to the earth to evade the incoming attack but a cold feeling graze on my back and I saw my HP depletes by 20 points.

This is bad, I can't see anything and I don't know the enemy. I can feel what direction it's coming but is only when it started moving, I need to time my attack to counter it. I need visuals.

I haven't tried using the skills yet but this would probably a good time as ever to use it. I raised my left hand and said! **Mind Bolt!**

I fired a mind bolt on the direction where the creature headed after attacking me. A small ball of light was shot from my left hand and creates a line of light which illuminate the dark forest.

There! I saw a movement **.** I immediately use an **Observation** when I saw the shadowy formless figure.

While the image of the creature is blurry, the information still pops up from the skill I used.

 **Evil Spirit**

 _Obake_

 **LVL 6**

 **HP 60**

 **MP 30**

 _ **"The dead wasn't manage to move on and turn into an evil spirit"**_

 **Ability:**

 **Shape shifter:** _A free transforming spirit_

 **Phase through:** _Has spirit body that can pass through solid defense_

 **Attack:**

 **Tackle:** _A normal attack where the attacker, charges to the target._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

A level 6 enemy and the additional info are thanks to my **Encyclopedia of Mythological Lore** ability.

Now I know my enemy, I need a plan to attack it.

It's changing direction and making a momentum before charging against me again. Since it's a spirit, using a solid shield would be useless. It also explains why I didn't receive a wound while dodging it.

I fire another **Mind Bolt** against it but it misses, but its fine. The use for mind bolt was to light up the place, so I can know when and where it will attack.

It's attacking straight against me again, with a lower angle now. Now that I know where it's coming from, I can time my dodge and attack. I will try to use my right hand and see if my hypothesis about its ability, true.

Swooooooooooooosh

It's coming…

Swooooooo

NOW!

I moved to right when its only within hand reach and raise my right hand and ready it for a chop but I didn't get to attack because an invisible attack hit me.

It's like a wall of win suddenly spear head against me. The pain is awful but it only last a second. I was thrown away and rolled in the ground until my back hits a tree which stopped my movement.

Ughh… my back hurts for second and I saw that I lost another 30 HP from that attack, I tried to see what hit me but the dark is making it hard to navigate the my surrounding.

This is bad; I would get myself killed at this rate. I don't know how many enemies are out there. I'm sure I have at least two now but the supernatural feeling in my surrounding is increasing.

More enemies are coming but I'm still calm in the face of imminent danger.

The chance of dying is high and this is not a game where I can just load the game again.

It's real as the pain I'm receiving every with every movement of my body.

My mind is clear and I know my current HP but my STA is dangerously low. If it hit zero, I would stop moving or fall unconscious. That would be bad if I'm inside the enemy's territory.

I need to hide and fast before the incoming enemies arrive.

Or

I can just go and kill the enemy that is trying to kill me.

I stop thinking, I stop planning, I stop observing and just react

I can feel the incoming attack that is aimed towards me. I can hear the wind whistling as the attack comes closer. With that information alone, I can deduce that it's a missile type and will probably fly in straight line. So, when it got closer, I raised my right hand and blocked it.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

A sound of broken glasses can he heard and the attacked was negated.

I smile for the act. It confirmed my theory. My right hand can be used as a weapon against supernatural beings.

But what is the limit?

But can it do?

The image of a normal knife with black handle, and normal blade appears in my mind. It's been used by a black haired teen against monstrous being in size and feeling but the stab of the blade still made them crumble like a broken golem.

I try standing up but an attack is incoming again, I try to block it with my right hand but an incoming attack from my side would hit me.

A simultaneous attack!

A weakness for me because I can only block using my right hand, so instead of blocking, I try to raise my right foot and jumped to the right.

I ended up jumping into a stone and getting damage by 10 HP just by avoiding but I didn't stop and try to rise up and run to forward to the attacker that I tried to block. I fire a **Mind Bolt** towards my attacker to the side and saw two incoming attackers.

While the Obake are blurry and formless enemies, this one are small brown animals with bladed tails, one of them jumped and wing it tails that caused a wind blade, launched towards me. I block it this time around and use **Observation**

 **Stance Swords**

 _Kamaitachi_

 **LVL 8**

 **HP 80**

 **MP 40**

 _ **"A vengeful spirit that seeks harms to others"**_

 **Ability:**

 **Sharp claws:** _Has large claws that can cut through steel plateeasily_

 **Wind Manipulation (Minor):** _The ability to channel wind to form an attack_

 **Attack:**

 **Slash:** _A normal attack where the attacker, slash you with its sharp claws_

 **Wind Sickle:** T _he blade attached it its tail can control the wind to form wind blades that can easily cut through woods._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Lightning** and **Fire**_

The two attackers are level 8 and 7 respectively. I'm currently regenerating my HP, STA and EN. I need to save them and use it wisely if I wanted to survive this battle. I have a .5% regeneration of total HP/STA/EN per 5 seconds. Currently I can regenerate 7.2 HP per minute, 6.6 STA per minute and 10.8 EN per minute.

While the HP is the most important, right now I need EN for firing my skill and STA to move.

I need a more advantageous place to battle, a place I won't need to worry my sides and behind me. But I don't know where I'm so I can only run towards where my initial two attackers are coming.

I can generally feel them but I don't know the specific location. I'm just following my sense and going to that direction.

While running, I tripped on a branch and ended up getting 5 HP damage but I evaded two wind sickle attack from behind. It's becoming a pincer attack, I need to break through.

The Obake is coming closer on my position now and the other attacker that is probably another Kamaitachi is coming two.

Good, come to me instead of me coming to you. I would be prepared.

I raised myself in a ready to stand position with my one knee bent and the other can be used to support myself.

The Obake is near, and there is another attack from behind and an attack from the front.

I fired a **Mind Bolt** below me to create a smokescreen, I don't know if the youkai can see at night but they probably can because they manage to pinpoint me here, so the smoke screen can acts as a block to where I'm.

After firing I jumped high but with my strength, it's not that high but enough to evade the attack.

The smokescreen has two uses, first is to block the view of the enemy and second is to know where the enemy is attacking. With it passing through the smoke where I can see clearly from above, I saw clearly the Obake entering and still continuing in its charge, almost passing me.

But I didn't let it.

I clenched my right fist and hit it hard.

There is no resistance or anything just sounds of breaking glasses and the Obake disperse like a broken mirror in the size of small particles, glittering in this dark night and dispersing in the air.

I didn't stop there and launch forward to the running Kamaitachi with the Obake. I didn't know its reaction but I stretch my fingers and form like a knife. I stab the Kamaitachi with my right hand. It started to disperse two but I'm already jumping to the right to avoid two incoming attacks from behind.

I smiled. I genuinely smile.

I don't know if this feeling is happiness but I know that I'm currently happy.

Despite my emotions are being blocked. I feel happy and elated.

The heavy atmosphere is gone and been replaced by excitement.

A pop up comes out but I ignore it.

There are still enemies to kill.

I run towards the incoming attackers and raised my right hand.

The image of an immovable wall that protects the people against the horde of monsters comes to my mind.

I negate the incoming attack and launch onto the enemy.

The enemy this time around isn't surprised and ready to attack. The first one had its claws raised to cut me, when it's coming closer; I time my attack at the same time so there won't be a second one. My fist punched through the Kamaitachi but the claws grazed me and cost 30 more damage and also cause a **Bleeding (Minor)** status effect.

The second one is near and is poised to attack two but I'm faster.

I raised my left hand and fire **Mind bolt** after **Mind bolt** until its dead.

After the battle, I receive another notification but I didn't notice at all because I'm bleeding and my HP is already in red zone.

I call Inventory and brought out the item I made earlier for emergency situation.

I brought out a rice ball.

 **Rice Ball** x 10

 **Effect:**

 _Heal 30% of total HP and STA_

This item is pretty cheap and can easily be made; it's not enough to regain my EN but its good.

I eat 2 rice balls and drink a cup of water to regain full HP and 60% of STA.

There are still more incoming attackers but I'll probably survive.

I'm getting used to this fighting pretty fast. It's like my second nature.

I wonder why…

The enemies had arrived. In this dark night that the only light I see is the moon high up above.

Bright colored eyes, shown around me and I'm still completely fine. I count a pair of 10 eyes, eyeing me and I feel that more are coming.

This would be a long night.

An image of eternal darkness that spreads everywhere was shown in my mind. I don't know what's up and what's below but the only thing that exist there is the ordinary boy and the witch that robs all.

 **Part 7**

I groggily woke up in the bed and look at my surrounding, I don't know when I had arrived here because there is no clock here in the mansion, the sun is high up in the sky so it's probably afternoon now. That is my only clue on what time it is.

I remember coming back when the numbers of Youkais' are decreasing, until there hadn't been anymore around. I also can already see the sun starts to rise so it's morning already. After that I just trek back to the mansion and go to the bed and open up my status screen and start using my status points.

I made a decision on my build after the fight.

I fight the whole night and encounter different troublesome Youkais.

I haven't encountered something big yet but the numbers are annoying. They attack coordinated and in numbers that it's hard to counter them all. I can only hit and run against them.

The battle is really different from the game where its turn based.

Since the core of my fighting style is to one hit kill anyone that come closer or when I manage to close the gap. I need DEX. Lots of it but for now, I will train it until its 10.

Various stats already increase thanks to the battle last night but it's just starting.

I will probably get another mocking yearly award so that will help me.

 **[Status]**

 **?**

 _"Kusanagi" Touma_

 **Level** 9

 **HP -** 950

 **STA** \- 925

 **EN** \- 1410

 **STR** \- 6

 **DEX -** 9

 **VIT -** 5

 **INT -** 51

 **WIS** \- 11

 **LUCK** – EX

 **STATUS POINTS** – 2

I spend most of the points in INT to get past 51 and be secured for the evolution of the offensive skills. I also get my WIS past 10 to acquire skills that hopefully are helpful.

And for once, my luck doesn't stab me in the back. I get a very useful skill and ability.

The notification I received last night that I didn't bother looking at notification for two very important abilities that I don't know how I ended up getting. The description just confused me.

 **Veteran**

 _A story about a normal high school boy that starts with a simple wish to save a nun, this trigger the events that pushed the boy to become a hero that saves the smile of everyone around him. But, in the end of his journey, he turns his back on everyone just to protect the smile of someone who is considered as the enemy of the world. He fought against the world that he protects countless time just for the lonely witch and in the end he…_

 **Effect:**

 _Gain 50% EXP bonus for everything._

 **Note:**

 _This is the result of eternal cycle. The knowledge is already ingrained. One is only need to relearn it which is why it becomes easier to access skills that are already learned._

 **Precognition**

 _The countless battles that the normal high school boy had ingrained into him the needed knowledge to feel understand and predict the enemies movement._

 **Effect:**

 _One can completely predict and read the enemy as long as one focus against one enemy._

 **Note:**

 _It's an ability acquired through endless struggling and battle._

This two abilities really leave me confuse for many reasons. One it just gave a hint that I've done this before and already know or used those skills. I'm just relearning it again but that leaves to two which is I'm just an abnormal two going three in three more days.

I don't know what to say.

Right now, I don't a clue for it aside from what I have found out but there is no proof that I have already live before. I don't remember such thing.

But the benefit of the abilities outlays the mystery it present. I will find out the answer in the future but for now I will use the abilities to its outmost use.

The other ability is the one I acquire by increasing my INT beyond 50.

 **Dual Core**

 _The ability to process two tasks at the same time, it shows the benchmark of being stronger and mastering one's ability._

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to use two offensive skills at the same time without time delay between each use_

 _The ability to put one additional command onto another offensive skill to alter the nature of the skill_

 _Grants increase of 100% regeneration of Energy_

 _Grants increase of 25% damage deal of all Special Attack_

 **Required:**

 _Quad Core requires 100 INT_

This ability is also pretty useful. It increases my EN regeneration and increase the damage dealt by skills. But the most useful aspect is to be able to launch two offensive skills at the same time.

I haven't tried yet before if I can cast at the same time because I only cast simultaneous spells of Mind Bolt.

But with this ability, it confirms that I can't and has limit on how many I can use at the same time.

The two skills I got from WIS are also very useful. Especially the meditate skill.

 **Meditate** **Level 1 Exp 5% Active: Cost 50 Energy**

 _Meditate to increase one's recovery rate._

 **Effect:**

 _Boost the natural recovery rate of HP, STA and EN by 100%_

 **Note:**

 _Every 4 level will increase the regeneration rate by 20 %_

 _Needs to seat and stay still to initiate meditate_

(This skill is seriously shouting for me to exploit it. Seriously)

 **High Energy Capacity** **Level 1 Exp 1% Passive**

 _Having a disciplined mind increases one capacity to recover energy quickly._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase Energy recovery rate by 50%_

 **Note:**

 _Increase Energy recovery rate by 10 % per 10 levels_

Another good passive skill but passive skills are hard to grind, it's a good thing that I would keep on using Energy, so this skill would probably level up fast.

But looking at this skills and ability that I receive with only 10 WIS, I wonder what kind of reward I would get in 50 WIS.

It feels tempting to go for INT and then DEX build but I prefer to focus on INT then DEX and last WIS.

I need offensive skills that would help me battle. While the ability in my right hand is overkill, it's only in my right hand. If it can form another form, I would love to know. But it has lots of limits, especially if the enemy is outside of range and if there are more than one enemy.

Just like the pincer attack last night. I would manage to negate one attack but the other would surely hit me.

Having an offensive ability other than it helps a lot.

Especially the idea of nuking my enemies from afar is something I would whole heartedly approve.

Har har har Touma smiles sinisterly while imagining his future battles.

But for now, it's still not enough.

With Meditate skill, I don't even need to return home but there is no enemy to fight during the day, but I can map the area while the sun is out so I can move easily during the dark.

Okay, that's the plan.

 **[Flashback End]**

The training continues as it is until at the end of the year.

While I was staying at the mansion, I didn't get any visitors just a phone call to check if I'm alive and sometimes I'm too busy to even return back and just continue to train. They wouldn't send anyone to check on me but will just call again, the week after. Even if they call, they don't talk but just ask if I'm alive then they will hang up after. What a rude bunch of people they are.

While I don't miss missing any humans, I met other supernatural beings.

This mountain range is old and sacred, I was actually surprised that there would be youkais here, I expect them to be evil just like the legends depicting them so I tried to hunt and thinned them out since they might ended up hurting the people in the nearby city but I didn't expect I would be getting a visit for all the trouble I'm doing.

I met him when he specifically went to visit me, he heard from his underlings about a small human child hunting youkais. He was really surprised when he met me and I'm surprised for different matter.

I didn't detect him.

He just came out of nowhere and if not for his surprised that cost him to make some noise, I won't even notice him that he is behind me already, not within arm's length but still, too close for comfort. And I pride myself of my detecting and sensing skills. For someone to come close without me noticing is someone that is dangerous.

It was immediately proven when my observed leveled up quite a bit from observing him.

I tried to exploit it and be silent while casting observation again and again but it's getting hard to when he start conversing with me.

I learned a lot of things from him, about the youkai's about their society and leaders. I also find the reason of why I'm managed to be detected by youkai's on my first day.

At first I thought it's because of their senses but apparently it's not.

Since to supernatural beings, I'm blank and hallow. Like an empty vessel.

I was surprised for the description but then I asked the old man to how they manage to find me. The old man just answered with it's because of my emotion.

My emotion is the one that attract the youkai's to me. The stronger my emotion, the more youkai would flock to me.

I was surprised again by the old youkai because I don't feel such emotion. I can't feel strong emotion so it's impossible for it to be the reason. I voiced it out to the old man but he just laugh.

He asked me a question on what is I doing there in the mountain.

I answered him that "I'm training"

He asked "why am I training for?"

"To become strong" it's a simple answer.

He was happy at my answer and then he asked "why do I want to become strong"

"To survive" another simple answer. If I'm to prove my worth to the clan, then I need to be strong enough to pass the test and become ready for the heretic gods.

It's a simple answer but the old youkai was at first confuse and it shown in his wrinkled face, then he was surprised after. He then tried to pat my should which made me alert when he got close enough in my personal space but he gestured a calming one, so I let him but I'm still in alert.

He pats me and said "what a poor child you are"

I was angry for a second but it was gone after a second. I don't need his pity.

He then left me with a sad frown on his face. Since I'm not causing trouble on his territory and the one I'm only dealing with frenzied youkai's, he left me be. What a silly old man he is.

That visit happen around early spring and the unexpected visitor is at late summer.

The unexpected visitor is one that I deemed to call a teacher.

He taught me a lot of things about my enemy and he is a nice guy though his old Japanese style of speech, made it hard for me to understand him a bit, but thanks to the level of my Japanese Language ability. I can understand him. I just didn't expect to meet someone that talks like that. But it's to be expected since he is probably older than Japan.

He taught me about gods, about heretic gods, about campione and the mother of all campione Pandora,

He really is a nice guy and I hope we won't end up fighting in the future.

He visited me back then to see what's causing ruckus in his territory and to deal with it. It looks like my clan didn't even ask permission for it.

We met, we talked and he understands but he warns me to stay away and hide during the month of October.

If not, then I'm dead.

He explains that it's the month where the Gods from different region of Japan will come and visit Izumo and I causing ruckus around would alert them and that would just get me killed.

I understand the warning and decided to train indoors, during that month and the after. I just maximize the skills that I have, as the December comes. I just keep on grinding level just to get ready for whatever test the elder had planned. I didn't evolved my skills before the test because a newly evolved one is weaker than the maximize skill in lower rank.

We met after the New Year's party and we decide to visit a local city where one of my relatives lives.

At first I thought that we would be visiting them but the elder with glasses just said that they are not our priority.

Our priority and my test is about the demons that runs the city.

I would deal with them as I see fit. That is the test. Depending on the result would I be judge.

I had one week to deal with them which surprised me because of the long time limit. I first thought it's because they are so many of them but they aren't even that many. So my first move is gather information, maybe they are strong which is why I have a week of exterminating them is what I first thought.

The elder is staying in the relatives' house with a kid around my age. They didn't attend the reunion because of their own reasons that I didn't bother knowing. They are actually surprised when the elder visits. It just means that they aren't notified of his arrival. He makes an excuse and manages to secure a living.

The man is a member of our clan and one that dabbles with supernatural so maybe he had an idea of why the elder is here, he look relieve when he saw him. Maybe his worried for his new born son with the demons roaming around the city, anyone would surely be scared.

The wife is just an ordinary house wife but she is beautiful and young for her age to become a mother but I can't really talk about that because my mother is also young when she got pregnant and married my father.

My first move is to observe them from afar, using binoculars. I set on gathering information.

The demons are indeed foul creature.

They are being of sins and are set on tempting human beings.

That is my first impression of them. I didn't even care that they are beautiful creature that has an otherworldly feel to them but that's to be expected. According to the documents, they use human appearance to appear in front of humans to tempt them and go astray.

I see the proceeding of the summing of the demon from afar; they use the weakness inside the human hearts and set on making a contract with them.

The summoner was allowed to have one wish in exchange for something that the demon deemed worthy as an exchange for the wish.

The human wished for assistance on his work that has been piled up in his office (where he summoned the demon) the demon ask a tea set for compensation.

The ritual is done when both party agreed with the wish and the compensation (That is what the elder explained when I asked him about what's happening. His currently at our relatives home and I'm just keeping him updated, using a communicator)

I tried to use Scan on it (the evolved form of observation) but I didn't get much about the nature of the ritual but I did find something from the human. The human has a status effect **"Tainted"**

A tainted person is easily tempted to do evil deeds. The soul has rating on how much it was tainted and this person's soul had shown a **Tainted (Mid)** as status.

This human had been summoning this demon for some time now. It was clearly shown when he wasn't even surprised and act normal while doing the summoning and the contracting.

When the demon had vanished after taking the compensation, I tried approaching the human and ask questions.

I'm not good with communicating with other people because I have only communicated with very few people and supernatural beings, namely my Grandfather, Father, Elder with glasses, Old man Youkai and Teacher.

So instead of delaying the inevitable, I directly ask him of why he is summoning the demon as helper.

He said that having a demon as a helper is cheaper than hiring a human helper.

While I agree that summoning a demon is cheaper than hiring someone, I can't agree with him because it's tainting his soul. I tried to explain to him that continuously summoning them will further taint his soul.0

I don't know what will happen if his soul is fully tainted and the status effect doesn't show any negative effect other than being easily tempted, but based from my knowledge that I acquire in Grandfather's mythological collection that has account about souls.

According to bible which has demons as prominently enemies of Good, the tainted soul would be thrown into the lake of fire and that would be its second death. There would be no purgatory for the sinners.

The purgatory was a concept that was later introduced by the Roman Catholic Church and is not part of the original scripture.

In Hinduism, The belief of birth, death and reincarnation, where death is just a state if inactivity and the energy would be recover through time but the deeds of the living, affect the cycle of the soul. The sinners would be punished and the soul would be cleansed, before going through rebirth.

There was also the concept of Karma where people that had done evil things in their past would have a bad karma in the next life (At first I belief that I have done something awful in my past life which is why I have a very bad luck but having scientist ability made me hard to believe on such thing but the concept of doing good things would allow good things to happen to you sound nice but it's hard to believe it if I have a – EX luck and I didn't do anything bad to others to deserve such fate)

It would be different for Buddhism where they don't believe in eternal soul or soul at all, to search for a soul is like searching inside a dark room. Taoism is more on seeking immortality, to stay human forever.

So the concept of what would happen to a tainted soul would be unclear to me who had studied different mythological concepts.

Soul is still a mystery in scientific aspect and considered fiction for most but there are studies done to it, like paranormal investigations but there is no clear explanation.

As for how I know about different religion beliefs, it's because religion has started in a myth, and grandfather is an extensive researcher of myths. He even has extensive files about religious discovering that might lead to past myths

Using my gamer's concept would make things easier for me to understand.

Any bad status effect is bad.

It's a pretty simple logic that anyone who plays games would be able to understand.

So I tried to reason out that his soul is being tainted and it would be bad for him.

He asks "why it would be bad?"

I answered that "you will be easily tempted to do bad things"

But he just answer that what is bad things?

He tried to reason out that bad and evil is based on one's concept and shouldn't be universal.

I can't understand him. I didn't study philosophy to see the reason on what his saying.

To me bad is evil and evil is bad. That is what I get as a definition in a dictionary.

I gave up in reasoning against him when he said that would a thief be bad if he stole money to others, so he can feed his hungry family?

Having imaging the situation, I can imagine that the thief would probably at his wits end to do such thing. But if one allowed to do evil for the sake of doing well then wouldn't that make the difference between good and evil nonexistent and the others can make use of such reason to do evil?

What about the natural evil?

I left his house pondering for the answer.

I tried asking the other contractors of the demons but they are all the same.

They won't listen to reason that if they continue to contract the demons, their soul would be more corrupted and if they die, their soul would probably be punished. It's a theory without concrete proof to prove it as a fact but it's should be a common belief to other religion but to Shinto religion where the concept of what will happen to soul after death is not clear. It probably helped them to accept the concept of demons help. But it should be common knowledge in Shinto to have evil spirits and that happens to lingering souls or earth bound souls.

Sigh just remembering my struggle on how to deal with them tires me out

They are lost cause already.

They are far to tempted by the demons for me to reason them to stop summoning them.

I also don't have a skill to remove status effect to others. Or even heal them.

I tried shaking hands with them as greeting with my Right hand that negate supernatural effects but the bad status isn't removed. It just shows that the ability stored in my right hand isn't a convenient tool that can solve all supernatural stuff. It has its limits and anything that is probably connected to soul or life, wouldn't be affected by it.

Maybe it's possible to purify it if the soul is remove from the body?

But wouldn't that kill the person?

I don't know and I'm not in hurry to try something that can be considered immoral by common standards.

I tried to confront the demons next and asked them to stop them from corrupting the humans.

Remembering my naivety of asking a supernatural being born of sin and creature of evil to stop doing evil makes me laugh.

I found out a much more disgusting revelation.

I was advised before that talking with supernatural beings is for naught because they have different views than us normal human beings. They are considered aliens to us.

I just understand it when I talk with the demons.

I thought that we can understand with each other because of my experience with the old man youkai and my teacher but just like what teacher had taught me. Using him as a standard for supernatural beings is unfair because he is a benevolent being as its core.

Comparing my teacher to these demons is sacrilege to highest degree.

At first they were surprised on why a normal person like me knew about them being demons.

I just reason out that I saw one of the humans that summoned them.

One protested that I called them demons and that surprised me.

If they aren't demons then what are they?

I didn't use scan against them when I first start the meeting with them because I considered it rude back then but well, I was really stupidly naïve because I don't have much experience with world and against supernatural

One of the male demons that looks like in his late teens or early 20's (The appearance of these demons is really something. I already observe it before but their beauty can't be called normal. Even with gamer's mind that has immunity against mind effects had me enthralled, a bit, of their other worldly beauty) answers my question with "They aren't demons, they are devils. Demons are the thing of the past"

That immediately put me on guard and the demons or devils notice my change in demur and I began leaking my leaking my killer's intent.

They call themselves devils…. But there is only one devil and that is _Lucifer_ or _Satan [The fallen angel that rebelled against God]_

Are they direct descendants of Satan? I don't know but that is bad.

 _Demons are already defined as being that has higher intelligence than humans._

But _Devil is different_. The devil is the being of the highest sinner in Roman Catholic's religion.

The Devil, the words that has been connected to such title is the _"slanderer"_ and _"false accuser"_

A whole race of devils…. This made me scared of even coming here.

Does the elder know this?

The very core of devil is different from us Humans.

They didn't care for humans. They just see normal human beings as resources for them.

Livestock if you would think, they worded it as a means to reach higher status. But that didn't change that, us humans are being farmed with.

Those who aren't normal are being treated differently.

And now that I'm releasing my killer intent and being enveloped by power coursing through my left hand, the leader of the dem… devil just smiled at me.

The devil is female and the beauty that at first I considered otherworldly, now I just view them as disgusting mask that would allow lower beings to lower their guard.

She was astounded by my show of power and me being only a young child. She was thrilled by my potential when I grow older.

She offered me to be part of her _"peerage"_

I asked what does it mean and she explains that it would allow a human to become a devil.

She smiles and offer lots of benefits of becoming a devil.

She's like a sales person that is offering me her ware for me to buy.

But I didn't bought any word she spoken.

I used scan and I was further scared of what I see.

What I saw and hear can be considered as the greatest sin against life.

The demons that saw potentials in human beings are being offered to become one of them.

I was disgusted by the mere thought of it. I was angry and in turmoil, my emotions are running from high and low. The gamer's mind is busy in making sure that I'm calm.

When she offered a pawn chess piece to me…

My answer is to a concentrated and compressed twisted energy arrow to the gut of the woman who proclaimed the king of her group.

I didn't care if she's a lot stronger than me.

I didn't care if my chances of survival are low against beings that have higher level and status than me.

I also didn't care if the people around me are ones the same race as me.

Now they are different and I didn't care.

They would need to die.

It's a massacre.

That's what happened.

I caught them off guard and start spamming of twisted energy arrow against them and I charge a spiral energy bomb as a finally.

The building that we're residing is destroyed and it would probably be noticed by the others but I didn't care.

I was atop of the corpse lying around me. Alien beings they are indeed, even if they had the same faces of humans. It's only a mask to mask themselves of their true nature.

I was tired back then and just wanted to rest but…

Fate just wants to condemn me more.

If killing a bunch of devil isn't enough, I was forced to kill my first kill against my own race.

A human enthralled by the female devil.

And he was working for the church. What a grave sin that man had made.

He was there to warn his lover that agent of the church has come to hunt them, but the scene he saw is his lover lying in the pool of blood, red blood, the same as humans but at the same time different in essence.

Humans aren't made up of Mana or magical energy. They are made up of cells, cells that age and die.

Mana won't. They just need replenishment and needed time to recover.

These devils might take the appearance of humans but they are fundamentally different.

I fought the agent from the church and try to make him see reason that he was just being tempted by the devil but he won't listen. He keeps on spouting that he loves her and I'm a murderer, and he will kill me.

It's a funny thing coming from someone who is trying to claim my life for killing the love of his life that happens to be a devil that probably tempts him.

I was forced to kill the mad man but the resulting damage to my surrounding alerts the agents of the church.

They had arrived at the scene with only me standing, they tried to ask question but the elder with glasses had come out of his hiding spot and draw out his sword out of nowhere. Probably another application of magic and works the same as inventory.

It's a katana that has green hilt and gold guard. The blade has standard length for a katana and overall it's a beautiful blade and he said something but I didn't get to hear it and see what he did. I was more focused on the corpse of the mad man that tried to kill me.

He comes near me and I start to notice that everyone is just standing there and doing nothing.

We escape the scene and the elder explained that the Roman Catholic Church would do the cleanup. He also modified their memories. I was disgusted at first for the mention of memory manipulation, it remind me of the trickery of the devils but the idea of my first kill hit me again and I was again having trouble to come in terms of my first murder.

I just let the elder guide me and we return to main house in Kyoto. I was busy trying to find reasons and thinking if I did the right thing. I tried to reason out that I could spare them or drive them away but the logical reason of keeping the devils alive is insane and they need to be dealt with to save the humans.

But are the humans faultless here, since they keep on seeking the demons?

I can't find an answer on my own and it keeps me busy just by thinking about it.

We arrived at the main house and I was led to another secret passage way.

I'm in audience with the elders again and I was congratulated for my success. I was judge to be worth to be kept alive and the investment that they had made is worth it. They told something more but I'm not listening.

I was rewarded with a red orb and a scroll for me to study.

The red orb is one of the family heirlooms and it would help me to awaken the power hidden in our blood.

The scroll is an ancient teaching about their ways of swords.

I was also left alone to return to Fuyuki. It's an 8 hours train ride back to Kumamoto prefecture.

It appears that my grandfather had gone to Tokyo to take care of my mother. My father is too busy at work to stay with the family so my grandfather was there to help taking care of my younger siblings.

I also find out that my youngest sibling is female and her name is Shizuka. What a fine name, I said to myself.

I hope for the best for my younger sister. Touma honestly feels this despite having an inner problem against his first kill.

I return to Fuyuki alone with a warning from elder glasses that I should look into the history of the city I'm living in.

The house would also be entrusted to me and whatever is inside would be considered my possession now.

I return to Fuyuki alone and I just wanted to be alone.

The long train travel made me think of what I should do and if I should take a different approach against the devils but I didn't find the answer during my travel.

I just want to be away from others and ultimately, to be away from the world.

My desire to be alone had brought a change inside me and I was rewarded by a new ability.

To create a false world where I could be left alone

That ended my reminiscing of the past.

So here I'm playing a game and trying to forget about the murder that I commit.

I need to think clearly of my plans for the future.

My encounter with the dem… devils just reminds me of how much I need to train more to even hope to win against supernatural beings.

The devil's servants that I encounter had almost all of their status above 50 in physical aspect and about average for mental aspect with above average LUCK. They also had additional status called MAGIC that is high.

The strongest among the devils that I encounter is their succubus king that tempts the priest. Her stats for physical are above average and average for mental but her MAGIC is high. It's above 100 and if I didn't surprised and taken her down first, I would probably be killed.

But the encounter taught me that the demons (I will call them demons; I won't accept them as devils as long as I don't have much proof. Just thinking of an entire race of evil beings that claimed the title of the ultimate betrayer is enough to make me feel in despair) can still be surprised and will act like a normal human being, if they are plunge into unexpected situation.

Getting their king killed, made the slaves blinded in rage and it became easier for me to counter them with my attacks and ultimately kill them.

It can be considered that it's my win and I'm lucky enough to survive, but I can't help feel that I fail. I didn't manage to convince the humans to stop replying on demons and I also didn't manage to save the insane priest. He didn't deserve to be tempted by a demon and die believing his avenging the succubus.

The situation just awfully reminds me how the Greek pantheons treat the mortals. They should be protecting and guiding them but they indulge themselves far too much that even Poseidon didn't respect the temple of Athena.

Sigh…

I need to brush up my tactics and probably be philosophy… (It might help me in the future but it probably won't be immediately needed) Books about tactics and strategies are something I need the most right now.

While reviewing my past battle and possible future plans, I'm also busy playing the game and reviewing my skills and ability.

I haven't played a game for a year and the video market had released lots of new game and console. I'm planning to get a PS2 after finishing some of the games I've bought. I can't wait to play FF X. It looks like it would another awesome game.

At same time I'm also reviewing my skills. The body movement are already past adult level and is ready for master level but the master level skills needed items or teachers that will teach me master level.

My reading skill is also in researcher level. It's fast and with high INT I can process and understand what I'm reading fast. I also have photographic memory now, thanks to high INT. With it, it's easy to recall documents that I read.

My current offensive skills are Energy Arrow, Energy bomb, Astral bind and Lesser Barrier. Energy arrow can be modified into Twisted Energy Arrows that has higher penetrating ability, while Energy bomb can be further charge for more power and will turn into spiral energy bomb.

All this skills are ready to further evolve but I will do it later after checking out my new ability.

I would also need to look around the house. Since the house was been left for me to take care of, I need to clean it and maintain it. I also need to maintain Grandma's garden. I won't let it wither away because Grandfather won't be here to take care of it. That garden is precious memory of Grandma and even if I don't remember her. She is precious to me.

I also need to take care of the fruits and vegetables outside of the house… there is also the rice field of grandfather.

I would be extremely busy just to take care of them. That will cut off my time with my training but thank goodness for the new ability. I would test it after I finished FF IX, though even if I can already finish the game, I'm not satisfied if I didn't max the skills of my main characters and that is taking time. Also the mini quest with the chocobo's takes a lot of time for me since I didn't find manage to find it fast, though it helps that I manage to grind levels. So it's fine. But I prefer FF VIII's side quest than IX.

Ah… too busy.

I need time to play games, and then take care of the house and the train but I only have one body.

I wish I would get an ability that would help me against this problem….

…

…

…

I didn't get one.

Oh well, I didn't consider myself lucky to have such an easy way out to begin with.

I will just struggle and struggle through it all.

 **Part 11**

Its third week of January now and I already manage to finished my stock of compiled games. It takes a week after the gruesome first week (Where the Test takes place) for me to finished my games and cleaning of the house.

I also tend to Grandma's garden and the plans and crops around the house. But I lack the knowledge to take care of them; I also don't know what fertilizer to use or how to deal with pest.

Which is why I'm going out to the city's library; I confirmed its location beside the City Hall.

I find the local map in the library; I also checked the locked door that is not locked anymore. I already noticed it that the magic inside the house was totally removed when I arrived. I didn't bother checking an empty room, so I delay checking it. I just checked it when I also searched for the map and the locked door is open and the room is empty. As expected they take away the valuables.

I checked my located in the map.

The house is located in Shinto area of Fuyuki with a half kilometer away from the city proper.

This part of Shinto is the agricultural part Fuyuki City and the Kusanagi clan owns half of it.

Let it be known that the clan might not be rich with monetary value but for a clan that lives long, they had lots of property.

We sell the majority of the harvested crops and keep some for us.

Our land also occupies some part of the local fisheries need the sea. We own some fishing boats that we lent to the fishers and ask a portion of their catch for payment. We really didn't care much for monetary value.

All this business was being taken care of by grandfather, before he moved to Tokyo, now I'm here alone, I don't think the adults would listen to a three year old kid so maybe Grandfather already arrange someone to take care of business. I only need to take care of the ones surrounding the house.

I already met some of Grandfather's workers and they already meet me, though with me living alone should be suspicious to them. I didn't know what Grandfather said or instruct them with, to leave me alone.

After preparing myself and remembering the location of the library, I take an umbrella with me, even though its sunny outside.

You don't know when it will start raining.

While I was walking, I ended up with few dilemmas, such as crows flocking above me, the birds suddenly dropping their waste on top of me or dogs chasing me. I evade them all and didn't take any damage.

It's a normal morning for me.

When I enter the urban area with the house lining up, the sun just decided to hide behind the clouds and start raining, I brought out my umbrella but strong winds are making it hard for me to use it. I almost tempted to use Lesser Barrier but it would be suspicious to ordinary people to see the rain parting above me.

I persevere until I enter the city proper where the rows of two story houses facing against each other with usual shops at the first floor and two side by side windows at the second floor and some of the house had plants in front of the windows. Wide open roads where the vehicles start appearing frequently (Being outside of the city proper and near the agricultural area, you won't see much vehicles moving around) and are moving fast even though it's raining, people are scares with the current time and sudden change of weather.

I'm trying to control my umbrella while nearing the crossing to the central park, where the City hall and City library is located.

A fast vehicle just past me without care for possible pedestrians walking along the road side, with the wet roads, the water splash beside me and almost hit me if I didn't dodge to the other side but I another car is incoming fast, which made me start running to dodge the splash of water around me.

The speeding vehicles stopped at with the change of traffic sign color and the cars from the front are the one moving. I'm last moving fast, dodging the last car the decided to speed up to cross the road before the traffic sign change in color, which made me moving onto the direction of the water that is directly splashing onto me, I side step to my left but I trip because of the wet floors. This cause me to evade the splash of water but I lost balance and ended up not being able to dodge the splash of water. I decide to forgone using the umbrella to protect me from the heavy rain and use it to protect me from the dirty water. I placed the umbrella in front of me, acting as a shield against it but I ended up being wet by the heavy rain, its fine, I can dry myself but when I'm standing up I didn't notice a strong wind brushing and almost blow my umbrella away, I manage to hold onto my umbrella but a flower pot from the second floor of the house I'm currently in front with, suddenly drops onto my head.

Damage 50 received

If I'm a normal person, I would be unconscious already from the sudden hit from above but I only get a minor pain that is already gone.

The noise attracts the owner of the house, and he came out from the front where a flower shop is located.

"What that noise?" A gruff sound from a middle age man, he has black hair with a average height and slim build. He looks young but I can't really judge correctly the age of someone with the people I met isn't the best examples of appearance reflecting the age.

"You! What did you do?" The man pointed at me with a glare and then he saw the broken pot and start approaching me.

"The flower pot was blown up from the second floor and hit me" I answered simply without any inflation. Just like on how I answered the elders or my Grandfather. I didn't show much emotion on my face and that made the store owner suspicious. Someone that got hit by a pot from higher ground should show pained expression but I didn't. I didn't feel them anyway so I didn't find any necessary to show a pained expression. I would also be lying to the man if I acted hurt, even if I'm not hurt.

"Don't lie to me kit, the flower pots in the second floor are secured in the guard rails. A little wind won't blow it away" The man is getting angry at me. His being irrational on his judgment just because of the lack of emotion on my face, the evidence of dirt on my head should give it away, plus the trace of blood that colors my hair. But maybe it's been washed away already, just like how the blood didn't drip in my face. The heavy rain is already washing away the dirt and the blood.

"And what are you doing here outside with the weather is bad?" The man questions me.

"I'm going to library" I answered calmly

"During this time while the rain is pouring heavily?" The man is becoming more suspicious of me.

"The rains start pouring when I've just arrived in the city proper. I walked from my house which is located in the outer part of the city" I answered honestly because I don't see any point in lying to the man that is already suspicious of me.

"You walk since there? That's more than five kilometers!" The man starts shouting because of the distance of my travel. But 5 kilometers isn't really that long for me. The area around the mountain range is much larger, that traveling a mere five kilometers isn't really a problem.

He starts lecturing me that I decided to ignore and just look at my surrounding. The central park is already across the road and in the top middle of it is where the city hall is located. The city library is beside it together with the city police station. It's a centralized plan for easy access of the residence of Shinto.

The area around the central park is the residential area. But the houses beside the main roadside are two story houses that use their first floor for business which can be either shops, restaurants or mini-office.

The main roadside is connected directly to the other side of Mion River or the Miyama City.

The main roads around this area are always busy with passing vehicles because of the commercial district which is only four blocks away. The train station is also located two blocks away from the city hall.

The commercial district is big and some parts are already in reconstruction because of the city plan for Shinto. They are turning this side of Fuyuki into a modern City. Grandfather mentioned that the clan is somehow involved with the sudden plan of reconstruction of the land.

I didn't understand it much but they are trying to alter the flow of ley lines from what I understand.

Fuyuki city is in line with the ley lines and disrupting its flow should be dangerous. I don't know why they planning to do this but the elder with glasses gave me a warning to look into the city's history.

Looking at the past of the city is another reason for me going to library, aside from gardening knowledge and educational materials.

Looking at the past newspaper in the library might give me some clue on what's to happening.

Looking back at the passionate man that is lecturing me, I wonder why his outside her talking to me while its raining heavy. I tilt my head to the side in confusion then I notice that the wind is going strong again.

The store owner stops lecturing me and tried to block his eyes from the strong wing while I just close my right eye and look at the side where the wind is blowing.

This is not normal.

Usually, the wind will blow strong if it's from the sea but the front of the house is opposite to the sea. This wind is crossing against the wind from the sea area.

I then tried to look up where the pot that hits me comes from and I see another pot swaying and starts to fall down onto the store owner.

"Dodge!" I yelled to the store owner but he is just surprised which force me to tackle him down to evade being hit.

I tackled the store own and we hit the wet floor. His head hit the stone asphalt and with my 10 strength. I didn't know that I could damage someone heavily just by tackling them down.

I saved him from the falling pot but I damage him of over 50 because of the tackle, and he receives additional damage from hitting the floor, he also receives a **Bleeding (Moderate)** Status effect. He was knocked unconscious due to the fall. This is bad.

The noise alerted some from inside to come out and check it out. It looks like it's the store owner wife.

She is young and beautiful with a long hair tied behind her back. She has green eyes that remind me of my mother and she's carrying a crying child, probably a year or two old? I don't know.

"I'm sorry ma'am I tried to save your husband from the falling pot but I ended up tackling him hard. I'm sorry" I bowed in front of her and start taking out my cellphone to call the local hospital. It's a good thing it's nearby.

"Honey!" the wife is surprised and she comes closer to her husband and tried to check on him but she notice she's still carrying her son or daughter?

She looks at me when I tried calling for ambulance but…. Well… there is no reception.

"Ma'am do you have a phone we can use?" I asked her and she nods fast and returns inside the store to probably to call for help. She is still in state of shock of what's happening and the crying child isn't helping her to calm down.

I look at the bleeding store owner and I tried to stop the bleeding by using my handkerchief and it looks like its helping? But I'm not sure…

First aid and medical lessons, another set of books that I need to procure in case of emergency. I need to know how to tend others. I'm a fast healer but the other humans are normal and I don't have a skill that can heal them.

Sigh… he got hurt because of me… it looks like I really shouldn't associate with others.

I half smiled while trying to help.

It looks like going to library would be delayed.

 **Part 12**

I failed.

I become lenient by being alone in the mountain for a year with no one to get hurt aside from me.

I already lower my guard during the test and it ended up with me killing someone.

I really shouldn't made in contact with others that much.

The store owner which is names as Mr. Shibuya was taken to ambulance, together with his wife and daughter. I'm asked to come along to explain what happen but I didn't. I didn't want others to get more in danger. So I decline and decided to call for my father. But there is still no reception.

I just said that I would follow and they should go first because it's more important for Mr. Shibuya to be taken care off. The ambulance sped off the wet roads and I calmly walk to follow but when I got near the hospital. I didn't enter it.

I was noticed by a nurse from the front desk and I was asked to go inside because I'm getting myself wet from the heavy downpour. I decline but she insists. I reluctantly follow but only at the door.

I stop when the lights of the sign of the hospital start blinking. The nurse was concern about it but we still enter. I stop just after entering and didn't go further. I don't want to cause more trouble.

After that, what happen next felt like a blur, from the questioning, asking for my guardian and my answers to the questions. I answer automatically and I kept on reviewing my mistake again. My carelessness from getting close to another person and getting that person hurt.

I tried calling my father but he won't answer, I was forced to call the only other person's number, stored in my phone. I called elder with glasses.

He arrived next day and he explains why I'm left alone. I didn't object his reason for lying because I can see the logic behind the reason of both parents are working abroad but I object of him making my life miserable. I don't need them concerning and be involve with me. I don't need their pity.

The wife become sad and concern for my sake but I don't need it. You will only get hurt.

I tried to distance myself away from them and let the elder do his trick. He has honeyed words that can easily trick others.

Mr. Shibuya was released three days after with bandage on his head, his fine and we tried to pay for the bill but it's an accident and Mr. Shibuya was actually thankful that I save him. But I didn't. It's my entire fault that you got hurt.

I'm silent all throughout the proceeding and just speaking if it directly concerns me.

Mr. Shibuya offers his help in taking care of me but I'm fine, I said but he is a stubborn fellow that will surely visit sometimes to see if I'm alright, his stubborn but kind fellow.

After that, I decided to play games for few days and just practice some of my skills that don't need me to actually move around.

After a week, which makes it early February, I decided to try again on going to library but this time around I'm ready. I had an umbrella with me and I set my senses full blast for any trouble to come.

I was wary and alert while walking slowly, preferring stealth over speed.

I arrived at the Library without any problem. No rain or no accidents. I was further in alert.

I went to the front desk of the library and ask for instructions. I didn't get to close to the kind lady at the front desk because I'm afraid of what may happen.

The procedure went fine and I finally be able to sneak around the bookshelves to read in the medical preference materials.

The adults that are reading in the tables look funny at me when I tried to get a book from upper shelf.

A kind man smiles and stands up from his reading table and approaches me. He decides to get the book that I'm trying to get and he smiles at me then bends his knee for a bit and offers me the book.

While he was smiling I was scared. Someone approached me while I'm trying to stay away as possible.

I heard a rumbling and the whole building start shaking with the shelves and books shaking terribly.

I was in panic for a sec but the gamer's mind calms me and I tackle the kind man away from the falling shelf.

I controlled my strength this time around so he won't get hurt that badly but the shelve falls down on me.

It didn't stop there with the other books falling and the shelves starts falling onto each other and it starts a domino effect that cost lots of wounded people.

I was unconscious and didn't know what happens next but from what I learned later on when I woke up in the hospital. A mini earthquake that specifically hit the Central Park causes a disaster in minor scale but lots of people got wounded due to the incident but thank goodness there are no casualties.

Because of that, I didn't go outside of the house anymore, aside from emergency. I also got warning from elder with glasses but I already know. It would be bad if I just go outside without proper reasons.

Mr. Shinobu whose house is just across the central park is fine, his house or any structure outside of the central park is left unharmed. The investigation leads to no concrete reasoning on how it happens but theories was thrown into the table. The good florist visits me to make sure I'm fine. He also tries to make me go outside and visit his home and meet his lovely daughter but I refuse. I would just cause trouble. I kept on making excuses and he just half smile an shakes his head at me.

Since I can't just go outside without proper reason, I decide to ask for Father's help but I didn't manage to contact him. The cellphone line is always busy. I tried asking the elder for help and they comply. It didn't even take a day and a trucked full loaded of books was delivered to me.

It only takes a full day to analyze and read all the books.

I asked for the books about taking care of plants. I have scientist ability in college level, which means I already studied a lot of branch of science. It's even enough for me to get a diploma but I don't have a specialization yet. Just pure science and in it, I also studied plant life.

But just by studying that is not enough. It taught me more about plants but not how to take care of them or raise them healthy. General knowledge are known but not enough to take care of the crops and Grandma's garden, which is why I need the books for it.

I also ask for books in medicine but they only send me the general books for it. It's enough for first aid and in case emergency, some common colds or sickness and how to take care of them. This won't be enough for more critical situation and dangerous disease but I at least know what to do in case of emergency.

This knowledge gave me two new abilities.

 **Green Thumb (Farmer)**

 _The ability granted to one who knows and studies the way of taking care of plants._

 **Effect:**

 _Allows one to be more efficient and faster in taking care of crops_

 _Allows one to easily identify the problem that might happen to your crops_

 _Higher INT would allow one to create a more efficient ITEMS to enriched the crops_

 _Allows one to easily nurtured and arrange decorative flowers_

 _Higher INT would allow one to create a more variation of flowers_

 **Required:**

 _Research works about Farming Developments (Researcher Level)_

 _Research studies about plants make up (Researcher Level)_

(They send lots of materials when I asked that I would like to take care of the garden and the crops around)

 **Doctor (College Level)**

 _The ability granted to one who takes on the path of healing others._

 **Effect:**

 _Allows one to take care of minor wounds using right tools_

 _Allows one to identify the disease, level of threat and possible cause of the disease_

 _Allows one to perform a minor surgery for small wounds_

 _Allows one to make medication for common disease_

 _Higher INT would allow one to create new ITEMS to heal wounds_

 _Higher INT would allow one to create new ITEMS to cure status effects_

 _Higher INT would allow one to create new method in healing a patient_.

 **Required:**

 _Research works of Biological Make-up (Practitioner Level)_

 _Research work for Medicine development (Practitioner Level)_

 _Research works of Chemical make-up (Practitioner Level)_

 _Research works for Disease Studies (Practitioner Level)_

Very useful knowledge these books pass onto the readers.

The other books are the necessary books for me to reach college level for Scientist and Mathematician ability.

The next levels are specialization for these two abilities but I prefer to just study them all.

I'm more inclined for engineering because it would allow me to create something new that might support me in the future fights.

But the majority of the books that where send are more documents about the super naturals. Myths from different part of the world, how they live, how the fall and their general affect to the world. Like different religion and studies devoted to them.

They also send a bit about the clan history.

I already know that the clan had fought before against super natural beings.

I also know that the clan is bitter against the gifted ones, if I tried to analyze the feeling of the elder against the campione and other magic users from different parts of the world.

These documents shed light to it, even if a bit it helps.

The Kusanagi clan is indeed a clan that fought against super naturals in the past but unlike the powerful Onmyodo practitioners like Abe no Seimei. The clan doesn't have enough power to contend with them.

They have the knowledge and they tried to adapt but they just don't have the power to copy it. Their imitation is a pale comparison to what the other onmyodo of the imperial court, can do with their magic.

The Kusanagi clan does also indeed do assassination and shadow works for the past emperors of Japan but unlike the powerful and famous Hatorri Hanzo or the likes of Iga and Koga Clans. The Kusanagi clans are weak physically.

They are weak magically and physically but how can they survive the warring times and be trusted by the emperors of Japan?

The answer is they compensate the weakness they had by making items that stand as equalizers.

They made instruments of war to kill and to magically bind the enemies.

The Kusanagi clan isn't much of a warrior clan but more of a researcher clan.

They prove their worth through their creations.

They are also know back then as Hokage Clan instead of Kusanagi clan.


	2. Vol 1 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

 **This is the first part of the massive crossover.**

 **I'm a fan of one piece and anyone who reads and watch it will know that its unpredictable on what arc will happens next.**

 **The current arc is just preparation and in chapter 3. The main plans for the grail war will be mentioned.**

 **This is planned as a long story and I hope that I can manage to finish it.**

 **Part 3 of volume 1 is already being written and is in around 20k words already.**

 **I didn't plan to publish this but people are asking on why I put this in fate and tamni crossover.**

 **So that is my answer. Part 3 is where the battlefield would be back in the Fuyuki and the timeline is altered to fit the story.**

 **I also created and altered some world setting to fit each other story and won't clash with the other so please bear with me.**

 **Part 13**

I finished my studies and readied myself for the possible threat.

Remembering my recent discovery about the clan history reminds me of the magical weapon of the elder in glasses that was stored the same way as my **INVENTORY**. The sword has magical properties that I didn't bother scanning because my mind is pretty occupied back then but it probably has more secret to it and I will try to find out in the future. It's also probably one of the clan's creations.

It just made me more inclined to turn into engineering specialization but for now, it's time to test my new ability that I acquired by wanting to be left alone.

 **World Reject (Incomplete)**

 _The ability born from the deepest desire of the heart to reject the reality, a sign that you've given up on the real world and want to come to the ideal world._

 **Effect:**

Create an alternate reality that overlaps with the current reality. The altered reality will never interact with the current one and won't ever merge with reality. The ideal reality will reflect on one's desire.

 _Level based ability_

 _The current form of the ideal world is **Dungeon** to strengthen one heart._

 _The created Dungeon has an altered rule with different mechanics._

 _Where **LUCK** won't interfere or **FATE** won't meddle_

 _Level 1 – 10 = Open Field with no Monster spawn_

 _Level 11 – 20 = Zombie field with hordes of infinite zombie will attacked the summoner_

 _Level 21 – 30 = Skeleton field with hordes of infinite skeletal monsters will attacked the summoner_

 _Level 31 – 40 = Ghost field with hordes of infinite spectral monsters will swarm the summoner_

 _Level 41 – 50 = Goblin fields with hordes of infinite goblin menace will overwhelm the summoner_

 _Level 51 and above is currently LOCKED_

 **Note:**

 _To summon the alter reality one needs Energy to compensate._

 _Regular summon has 100 Energy as sacrifice with the ideal world running at the same time as the real world_

 _To alter the time within the ideal world, additional compensation is needed._

 _For 1 hour in the real world to turn 1 day in the ideal world, a compensation of 1000 energy is needed._

 _For stretching it further an additional cost is needed:_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 2 days in ideal world = 2000 energy_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 3 days in ideal world = 3000 energy_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 4 days in ideal world = 4000 energy_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 5 days in ideal world = 5000 energy_

 **Required:**

?

This ability is a boon but at the same time dangerous. I don't know what will happen to ideal world so it's like going into an unchartered territory but at the same time, it would be the ideal training field. I would also be left alone in there, fighting unending hordes of enemies. Though what would I found there and the note about LUCK and FATE not interfering in the altered world seems too specific for me. But maybe it's because this ability is born from my ideals and in my subconscious state, I'm blaming my luck and the fate that was bestowed upon me which cost unwanted harm to others.

I'm fine and sturdy but the others aren't. They are unrelated to my luck but they got affected by it, just because I'm nearby.

I murmur status and checked my current stats before venturing into unknown territories. I also upgraded the skills that I can upgrade.

 **[Status]**

 **Youkai Slayer**

 _"Kusanagi" Touma_

 **Level** 19

 **HP -** 1960

 **STA** \- 1930

 **EN** \- 2910

 **STR** \- 8

 **DEX -** 10

 **VIT -** 6

 **INT -** 101

 **WIS** \- 14

 **LUCK** – EX

 **STATUS POINTS** – 7

"90 Energy short of stretching an hour for three days" Touma frowns while looking at his status.

I notice it before by my energy doesn't matched with the calculation and rules provided by the Energy. Something else is making my Energy grow the same as my Hit Points and it's probably connected to my unknown ability but even so… I'm still pretty weak.

Even with almost a whole of year training in the mountain, this is only my current strength. I still can't compare to teacher who's level I can't see or the demons that I slain by surprising them.

Even with the harsh training in the mountain, the status won't just increase easily.

Carrying huge boulders of rocks, three times my weight isn't enough to increase strength.

Carrying the huge rocks while running fast and evading swinging logs isn't enough to increase dexterity.

Getting hit by huge boulders of rocks tied up by the branches of the trees and acting like a pendulum that increases further the force that will hit me is still not enough to increase vitality.

I did inhumane training regimen that would kill a normal person but it still isn't enough.

Thinking of the insane training methods and following through it did increase my wisdom but my main physical status just won't increase easily.

The movement skills are already max for adult level and would require a master or a scroll to teach me master level movements.

I maybe need a proper master to further develop my physical status but getting someone to teach me would require someone near me and that would be bad, it would be bad if something happens to the teacher just because he/she is teaching me.

Though I could think of other methods of teaching me while being from afar, like using a phone or communicator to instruct me on what to do, but it would still be won't enough, probably.

Well, for now I would still try to train alone and if that is really not enough. I would just ask the elder for help.

It's time

 **World Reject! Dungeon Make "Zombie Field!" Use 2000 Energy Compensation!**

From my feet, a circular formation was made and it starts to spreads outward until it passes through the walls of the room and went outside further.

The feeling of surrounding's sudden change can be felt easily. It's unnerving that I can't see any difference from my surrounding but when I activated my senses. I feel it.

With my senses activated, I can feel that there are things that start moving outside the walls of the house.

It started with hands sprouting from the ground and it start clawing the earth until it manage to dig itself out and slowly it start standing unsteadily.

Foul smell of rotten corpse starts spreading and polluting the air.

There is nothing foul inside the house but from the outside of the front door to the backyard and spreading further to the plantation. It's becoming infested by undead creatures.

This is not the reality, I can tell. I don't know how I can tell but I can tell.

It doesn't show any difference from the reality but this is not the reality.

In this ideal world or altered reality, I'm alone against whatever monstrosity the ideal world would throw at me.

And I'm just smiling at the thought of being alone without worrying if someone will get hurt because of me.

I'm free here to do what I need.

I went to the front door and hold the handle and slide the door open.

A dozen of rotten corpse greets my view and not one of the zombies even notices me. It looks like that inside the house is the safe place where the enemies won't attack.

I readied myself first before venturing outside. My energy is regenerating but I would wait until its full.

I first start with casting Barrier on myself. The evolve form of Lesser Barrier.

 **[Rank 2] Barrier Level 1 0.01% Active: Cost 100 Energy Cooldown 60 Seconds.**

 _Form a circular protective shield around the user. The energy field would protect the user from any damage until it's destroyed._

 **Effect:**

 _Create a circular force field around the caster that intercept and receives damage instead of the user._

 _Its effective range is 10 centimeters outside the range of the caster's arm._

 _Force Field HP: 250_

 _Maximum Present Barrier at the same time is 2_

 **Note:**

 _Every 5 levels will increase the HP of the created force field by 250_

 _The Barrier won't disappear until it's destroyed or willed to be destroyed by the user._

 _Maximum number of present barrier will increase by 2 for every 10 levels_

Barrier skill has a long cooldown time and high cost per cast but I have time to spare plus it's not a sustained skill that need continues feed of energy but a one cast skill that actives until I dispel it or been destroyed.

Plus I still need to recover my energy before venturing out. I have time to spare. Two days to be exact if what the description is right and after it, maybe the altered world will collapse and I will return to real world but for now, I can only wait and observed this false world.

I then use meditate to increase the regeneration of Energy, with the skill's max level, it wouldn't take too long to completely restore the energy until it's full.

After a few minutes with the energy completely full. I start charging for greater energy bomb.

 **[Rank 2] Greater Energy Bomb** **Level 1 Exp 0.01% Active: Cost 100 Energy per second**

 _Gather large amount of energy and compressing it further to make it stronger and more destructive, and then unleash the compact energy into large explosion._

 **Effect:**

 _Deals a 200% special attack damage per second charge with a minimum of 4 second charge before one can use the skill._

 _The skill can be charge further more to a maximum charging time of 10 second_

 _Range of effect is a minimum of 10 meter radius and further charging will increase the range by 2 meters per second._

 **Note:**

 _For every level, the damage done will increase by 20% per second charge_

 _The area of effect will increase by 1 meter per 10 levels_

This is the base of the skill but it can be further altered and strengthen through the use of other skills and abilities. The ability that made it possible to alter an existing skill is Quad Core.

 **Quad Core**

 _The ability to process two tasks at the same time, it shows the benchmark of being stronger and mastering one's ability._

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to use four offensive skills at the same time without time delay between each use_

 _The ability to put three additional commands onto another offensive skill to alter the nature of the skill_

 _Grants increase of 150% regeneration of Energy_

 _Grants increase of 50% damage deal of all Special Attack_

 **Required:**

 _Hexa Core requires 150 INT_

This ability lets me modify the skill into something else. When I had dual core, I manage to modify the energy arrows into twisted energy arrows that gives additional 25% damage and 30% more penetrating power and the normal energy bomb into spiral energy bomb that increase further the damage by 50% more.

Now to further modify the skill, it takes concentration and more energy but it would be worth the effort.

First input the first command of making the energy ball spin faster. The ability to make it move is telekinesis but the problem with telekinesis. I don't when I get that ability. I just manage to twist the energy arrows when I imagined it to have more piercing power. Plus the problem with telekinesis is, the ability doesn't show in my ability window. I don't when where it was put. I tried different commands but it's a totally unknown to me.

I can only suspect the first unknown ability but currently, I don't know.

After twisting the energy bomb and turning it into spiral energy bomb. The damage increase by 50% per second and the area effect increase by 2 meters with an additional 25 energy per second charge.

This is my limit for dual core but I have quad core now. I can add two more commands.

The next command is to add fire property to the greater spiral energy bomb.

The pyrokinesis ability was acquired when I use the dragon orb family heirloom. It actives the hidden power within the blood. The family's hidden ability is to control purifying flames that has two properties of being fire and holy element. The property is more of 75% flame and 25% holy element.

The dragon orb also unlocks the ability of Eight Forms of the Dragon and just like telekinesis, I can't see where the pyrokinesis went; I just know I had it.

 **Eight Forms of the Dragon (Rank 1)**

 _The hidden secret of the clan where the previews Clan Head doesn't move on into the cycle of souls but decided to stays in the mortal realm as the clan guardian. The clan guardian was then passing on to the next clan head as a right of succession until it become a tradition to the family. Some of the clan head decide to move onto the cycle of souls but the ones who stays are become the most notable clan heads. The most notable one had taken the form of dragon that guides and teach the future clan head their power and secrets._

 **Effect:**

 _First Form: Nadare_

 **Multiply**

 _This form allows one to create copy of the skill. The energy cost would be the same as the based skill that is meant to multiply._

 _Current Maximum: 20_

 _Second Form: Sa… =?_

 _?_

 **Required:**

 _?_

The normal greater spiral bomb at maximum charge cost 1000 energy. Modifying it with adding the spiral motion makes it a total of 1250 energy that has a damage output of 2500% damage, adding the pyrokinesis property of purifying flames of the clan, further increase the damage of per charge with 40% fire damage and 10% holy damage and additional 20 energy cost per second charge making it into 1450 energy cost and 3000% damage with a 40 meters radius area of effect.

This is one huge bomb but I'm not yet finished.

I have 2910 energy at full tank.

With Nadare's first form, I create a complete copy of the skill without further charging.

It cost me a 2900 energy in total.

Touma smiled sinisterly while looking at the crazy zombie outside of this house.

Just the front of his house is already full of zombies crawling everywhere. The roads area also full of them and the backyard too. This is like a crazy post apocalypse game where the world is infested with zombies.

But I wonder who would be scary.

The hundreds to thousands to infinite zombies that roam around Touma's House or the house owner that has two mini suns levitating above him.

Touma took a first step outside of the door and the zombie start noticing him. They start moving towards him and the ones from the backyard and the road are also coming.

They zombies are slow.

I use **Scan** on them to see their stats.

While the image of the creature is blurry, the information still pops up from the skill I used.

 **Flesh Eating Corpse**

 ** _Lesser Zombie_**

 **LVL 17**

 **HP 170**

 **MP 8**

 _ **"The soul had become corrupted by the malicious feeling of the living and turned into a living abomination"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 34**

 **Endurance: 17**

 **Agility: 2**

 **Magic: 1**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Trait:**

 **Overlimit:** _The strength is doubled_

 **Ability:**

 **Undead:** _The corpse doesn't know the feeling of pain which made it a lot stronger than the living and can keep on attacking even if the body is damage._

 **Attack:**

 **Tackle:** _A normal attack where the attacker charges through the target._

 **Bite:** _A normal attack where the attacker tears off the flesh of the target._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

"It's agility is pretty low but its strength is pretty high" Touma thinks while looking at the status.

"A typical generic zombie" I dismiss the status window and gaze as the enemy in front of me.

After using scan on one of them, I can see the name, level and title on the other zombies too.

 **[Rank 2] Scan** **(Level 1: Psychometry)** **Level 7 Exp 21.01% Active Cost 10 Energy**

 _The skill that lets you read and understands the basic information about your target._

 **Effect:**

 _It shows basic information of the enemy_

 _Maximum range of target the target is 50 meters and needs within visual contact._

 _Maximum difference of levels to make any information available is 50 level differences._

 _Current reveal information_

 _-Title_

 _-Name_

 _-Hit points and Magical or Energy points_

 _-Status_

 _-Basic description of the target_

 _-Traits_

 _-Ability_

 _-Attack_

 _-Weakness_

 **Note:**

 _The higher the level of the skill, the more information would be revealed._

 _The amount of information revealed is based on the difference of level. The higher the difference in level, the lesser the information being revealed_

 _Higher level target that is beyond ones skill won't reveal any information._

 _Every 5 level will increase the maximum range by 5 meters_

 _The skill won't receive any experience if the target's level is the same as the user's level._

Scan is the evolve form of observation. I manage to evolve observation thanks to teacher but I didn't manage to gain more experience thanks to my short time when meeting teacher. He usually just visits me and tells story about his annoying relatives that usually cost trouble for him. He usually complains about the human and generally, about the current state of the world.

I didn't understand much his blabbering about the current generation because my attention is more with my training, plus he always reeks of sake when he starts talking. I don't like the smell of it.

He complains lots of things but at least he come to complain to me. My family doesn't even care but I also didn't care much because at least they are helping me to become stronger.

My teacher complains a lot of things but he also teaches a lot of things. Generally, the rules of the supernatural realm and what are heretic gods, true gods and the campione or god slayers.

Teacher is the only one who answers me directly when I ask question, even though he usually goes on tangent and starts complaining again.

Looking at the zombies that are swarming in front of me, I made an experiment and step back inside the house to make sure I understand the rules of this world.

And the zombies stop moving.

They start making a growling sound and start scratching and looking around, like a lost child this undead monsters are.

"So inside the house is indeed safe house" Touma murmurs and step outside again.

With him stepping outside the swarms start moving again.

When the enemies are only an arm's reach away from him he sends the first Burning Spiral Bomb towards the swarming zombie.

The zombies didn't even shown any resistance towards the attack and been incinerated.

Killing all within its path until it detonated on the roadside and destroying everything near it.

The trees are burned, the roads ruptured, the earth rumbles and the zombies turned into ashes.

Every zombie in front of him is dead and a crater of 80 meters wide with 5 meters deep was all that is left.

"There isn't even .01% experience from all that zombies?" Touma looks at his status after the kill.

The zombies that I kill ranges from level 14 – 18 and is probably around a hundred at least but still no experience?

This leveling system is insane.

The reason why I'm only level 19 even after a year of constant training is because of this stupid leveling system.

I won't receive even a .01% experience after killing a thousand youkai if their level is 2 levels below me.

Right now I'm level 19 and I can only receive experience from enemies that are level 17 and above.

Even then, I will need to kill lots of them to even get experience.

Higher level enemies give good experience but the experience points takes a nose dive when the enemy's level is closer to you. It became so low when it's the same level and become almost none-existent when its one level below.

I only know that I can still level if the enemy is two levels below because of constant battles that last for weeks. I got a .01% after killing around 5000.

I stop leveling at level 12 during my training and leveled up again when I killed the demons. They are high level demons, specially the leader that gave me 2 level ups.

Quests are also not helping much, especially when I'm in the mountain. I haven't received quest during my stay there.

The only good thing that happens to me is that I perfect my movement skills and I become adapted to fighting.

I stand at the side of the crater and I can already see hands sprouting from the ground.

"The spawning rate here is high. Within the mountains, Youkai's won't always come when I'm hunting for them" Touma looks around where everywhere, zombies are start appearing again.

"Now I understand why it says infinite horde of zombies, there is probably no end in the spawning rate of monsters here. It's a good training area if not for level restrictions"

Touma also notice that there are bloodied coins everywhere.

Is that a 100 yen coin? Touma thinks while raising his right eyebrow

Seriously? Monster drops?

Well this is a first and I can also finally understand why it said that Luck and Fate doesn't make a factor inside this altered realm.

My luck won't actively bring harm to me here and there would actually be possible item drops.

"But… I sure hope there would be an auto loot option" There are lots of Japanese coins lying around where the zombies are killed and they are too many to loot each. It would take a lot of time to gather it.

Touma also notice that some of the zombies are standing up again and the others are start growling and walking to him.

When the zombies around him are full again, Touma cracks his neck and look at above him

"This is surely an altered world, there is no way that the moon is green" The moon above Touma gave an eerie feeling.

During inside the safe house, one cannot notice the difference but now that I'm outside?

I can see that it's a total different world. The surrounding is dark and the feeling around me is different.

The surrounding energy felt alien and at the same time familiar. It felt the same as the energy that I'm used to manipulating and shaping. It felt the same as me but at the same time alien to the real world's energy.

It's different from _Mana [The energy of Life]_

There are no stars that I can see, with all the clouds covering the sky and only parting where the green moon is glowing ominously above.

When the zombies starts gathering and walking towards him. He brings down the second sun above him.

 **Part 14**

Pant pant pant…

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" craaaaaaaash

In the middle of night, the sound of several growling monsters can be heard and trembling ground can be feel.

I _"Kusanagi"_ Touma is currently running away from them.

Craaaaaash

One of the enemies that is currently chasing me is the tank

 **Combine Meat Tank**

 **The Tank**

 **LVL 19**

 **HP 2500/5700**

 **MP 8**

 _ **"The result of zombie eating other zombies due to the lack of humans to eat"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 48**

 **Endurance: 50**

 **Agility: 5**

 **Magic: 1**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Trait:**

 **Flesh Meat:** _The defense is doubled and blunt physical attacks are rendered useless._

 **Ability:**

 **Undead:** _The corpse doesn't know the feeling of pain which made it a lot stronger than the living and can keep on attacking even if the body is damage._

 **Empowered:** _The damage of physical attacked are doubled._

 **Attack:**

 **Charge:** _A normal attack where the attacker charges through the target._

 **Throw:** _A normal attack where the attacked tries throw objects around him to the target_

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

It stands over two meters tall with an abnormal amount of muscle on the upper body, it has huge muscled arms that can throw cars, can tear concrete walls and throw at you. The size of the head and the lower body and fit for his size but the upper body is abnormally big for him. It also doesn't have human skin but pure rotting muscles that are as hard as stones that its pulverizing as it moves around.

And it's not alone.

I'm currently running in one of the alleyways to limit the number of zombies that can swarm me but the tank just didn't follow the usual role in dungeon battles where the wall is invulnerable objects.

They bulldoze through the houses and used the anything to throw against me.

From the cars park in the street, to the road blocks and road signs or they would take a part of the road itself and throw at me.

And yes, they are they. There are numerous of them now.

It started with one then when I'm nearly killing it. Another one spawns behind me and throws a house wall against me.

I started running when they become too many for me to kill efficiently.

The zombies are also swarming against me that I can't let my guard down.

One bit from them would lead to **"Zombie"** status effect.

The zombie status effect doesn't have any damage but it rots the body part where the zombie bites and it would spread even further.

This is my first time feeling a severed hand.

I was punching a zombie away when another one pounces against me and bites my left hand.

I have no choice but to severe it or else, I would be turn into zombie. I just hope it would restore after resting because it's been treated currently as a status effect **"Severed (Left Hand)"**

If not then I would forever be crippled but the idea of mechanical hand sounds good and if it really didn't restore, then I would start planning an artificial hand.

I duck from another zombie that pounced from the wall.

 **Rouge Zombie**

 _ **Hunter**_

 **LVL 18**

 **HP 180**

 **MP 4**

 _ **"The soul becomes consumed by hatred and start become animalistic. It preys on the living and won't let go until it devoured the flesh of its targets"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 39**

 **Endurance: 15**

 **Agility: 25**

 **Magic: 1**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Trait:**

 **Grapple:** _Once it manages to grab its target. It won't let go unless it's been killed or the limbs had been severed._

 **Ability:**

 **Stealth:** _Its make the user less noticeable_.

 **Attack:**

 **Pounce:** _A normal attack where the attacker jumps onto the target._

 **Bite:** _A normal attack where the attacker tears off the flesh of the target._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

Its size is fairly small if it's compared to the tank but its size is the same as a normal adult. It walked hunched back and it will eve crawl around the walls to evade detection. It's clothed in dark blue coat that hides its features but it has muscled hips for powerful jumps and strong grips that will never let go the moment you've been grabbed. It also has nasty face with large sharp teeth that can bit through concrete slabs.

"Graaaaaaaa" Another hunter comes back to pounced onto me. These hunters are annoying, they are hard to notice because of their ability and their color easily blends with the dark surrounding. It also didn't help that they likes to crawl in the walls and jumps from one wall to another.

" **Twisted Energy Spear x 3** " I launched the attack against the three jumping hunters in the second floor of the houses I'm passing by. It hit pierce directly onto them and coming onto their backs. The corpse flew a bit and falls down onto the floor dead.

The corpse of the enemy killed are left behind and can be scavenge later on for items or left behind parts. The only reason that my first attack only left a bunch of 100 yen behind is because the corpse is burned and incinerated into ashes thanks to burning spiral energy bomb.

 **[Rank 2] Energy Spear Level 6 Exp 27% Active: Cost 10 Energy**

 _Energy accumulates and formed into a straight simple spear that pierce its enemy._

 **Effect:**

 _Damage 150% of the Special Attack Damage_

 _Maximum casting range is 50 meters_

 _Maximum number of spears is 6._

 **Note:**

 _Every level will increase the number of spears by 1_

 _Will increase range by 10 meters per 10 levels_

The barrier skill is still currently in cooldown and it won't really help against the Tank but at least it would fend off these annoying hunters.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Anther Tank bulldozes onto my front and blocks my path but I didn't stop and just ready my right hand and stretched my right hand to form like a blade and plunged directly onto it.

It dissolves instead of turning into a corpse when I'm using this ability of my right hand but I didn't notice the two hunters in its back ready to attack.

It pounced onto me and I swatted the right one with my right hand and the one attacking from left had gotten within my inner space but I used a hook against its face by my right hand. It dissolved and all through the attack, I didn't stop from running.

I ducked after the attack to evade the thrown wall by the tank in my back.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaa"

I can take it on using my right hand but I would leave my behind open for counter attack which is why I'm only focusing in one side and just evading the other.

The streets are swarmed by zombie and the alley that I ran into to make the battle easier is nearing its end. I can see the end of the alley and the wide streets that are swarmed by zombies entering the alley.

" **Twisted Energy Spear x 6 Multiply x 2 Nadare!"** I launch a barrage against the zombies at front to open a path that I can walk into but before I emerge an attacked from above the house at front was launched and making the road poisonous to walked into.

" **Burned Energy Spear x 2!"** I launched an attacked against the two Spitters on top of the house.

Using Telekinesis cost lesser Energy than Pyrokinesis but I need more fire power against this type of zombies.

 **Poison Zombie**

 _ **Spitter**_

 **LVL 16**

 **HP 320**

 **MP 4**

 ** _"The soul becomes consumed by hatred and start become animalistic. It preys on the living and won't let go until it devoured the flesh of its targets"_**

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Endurance: 9**

 **Agility: 3**

 **Magic: 10**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Trait:**

 **Poison Body:** _Its body is made up of toxins that its spits and claws can cause poison status effect._

 **Ability:**

 **Toxin Cloud:** W _hen it's nearing its death or upon its death. A could of poisonous toxin will spread around the area of death._

 **Attack:**

 **Poison Spit:** _A poison attack where the attacker spits a volume of poisonous material that cause the area where it lands be poisonous._

 **Poison Claw:** _A poison attack where the attacker's claw is enveloped by poison._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

This one is an ugly zombie; its face is deformed with lots of bulging green veins popping every now and then and with it, it release toxic gases in the air. It has long neck and huge mouth where the toxin is accumulated before being spitted out. Its stomach is bulging like a pregnant woman but its colored green, signifying it as the main source of the tic. It has thin limbs that moves slowly and can easily be killed if not for its inherited resistant skin that can't easily be damage.

After killing the Spitter a fog of green cloud emerges and spreads around the roof top.

The poisoned floor where its spit hits can't be walked on but since I'm in the alley, I decided to increase my speed and jumped onto the wall and start running on it. The momentum that I build wouldn't be enough and I'm slipping but I jumped before I fall onto the poisoned floor.

I landed outside of the alleys and the zombies around start growling and charging onto me with its unholy frenzy.

There are hunters on top of the walls and the zombie swarmed the roads. I can see Spitters on the top of the house and the tank is on my back carrying another part of the wall that it probably taken from a house.

What an incredible environment.

I right onto my side and start spamming twisted energy arrows on the zombies; I punched the hunters that pounced onto me while I evade the spit of the Spitter.

"Graaaaaaaaaaa" Another tank appears from above.

It jumped from the other side of the street and raised its heavy bulky right arm and drops it fast onto me.

I took a step back to evade the attack but it hits the floor and the road caves in.

The shockwave is nothing but the pieces of the road cement hits me and did 10 to 20 damage each hit.

The road around the tank is uneven so it's hard for me to balance but I settled by crouching on a road block that sticks out thanks to the attack.

I jumped myself from my crouching position and pounced onto the Tank with my right hand reared back and formed into a fist.

When I'm closing in, I launched my attacked but a Spitter attacked from above and launched a spit aimed at me, the attacked hit my right elbow.

"Guh" It hurts. For a second I feel that my right elbow is burning but I didn't stop.

The attack hit the tank and it vanished but I got **"Poisoned (Moderate)"** thanks to the attack of the Spitter.

It will cause a 20 HP per second damage.

I checked the wound I had taken from the Spitter's attack and the flesh on my elbow felt like its melting.

"I can see the bone sticking out there" I grimace at the sight that I saw.

I crouch from the attack of the hunter from my right side and fired a twisted energy spear against it.

I start swinging my right hand to check if it's working and it looks like its fine even with a melted joint.

My body is really abnormal and even with a severed left hand and a melted right elbow.

I'm still running and attacking simultaneously from the zombies around me.

Thanks to my gamer's mind, I'm calmed even through all the scary stuff around me. I'm also not surprised easily and I can calmly think to analyze and counter attack my enemy.

Thanks to my gamer's body, I can't feel the pain done to my body and can pushed it beyond normal standards. Even in damage body, I can still move and continue.

Truly abnormal and I won't even be surprised if I can be considered the same as my enemy.

But according to my **[Profile]** I'm still human as my race and that can be considered a blessing to me that doesn't have a clear idea of what a "family" or "home" is.

I continue my run while spamming twisted energy spear and analyzing my position.

I'm in the residential area of Shinto area.

Per street is a 200 meter walk and in the middle of the street, there is an alley way which is 2 meters wide and 30 meters long, it's for bikes and humans to pass through.

The road is 5 meters wide. It's enough for two cars to pass side by side and it's also wide enough for a bunch of zombies to swarm against me.

This altered world is really amazing. I don't know how big this place is but I'm continuously running for more than an hour already and I still can't see the ending of it.

Is the altered world the same size as the world itself?

Or the whole place only affect Shinto city? The whole Fuyuki city is affected? I wonder…

Normally a 100 meter straight road can be crossed by me for just a few seconds but if it's swarmed by zombies. It sure takes time.

I fired another twisted energy spear against a leaping hunter and punched a zombie charging at my front.

I ducked from the throw of the tank on top of the roof.

"It can stand onto of the roof without the roof falling in?" I was shocked for a sec at the spectacle that I saw but I didn't stop.

The alleyway is only 10 meter and a few zombies are in my way.

A spread twisted energy spear sweeps the entire zombies in my way and I made a dash onto the alleyway.

I thought I would be finally having a breathing ground with only my front and back as my problem but I didn't noticed a Boomer in my way and I bumped into it and it exploded a gray fog of toxin that is full of disease carrying germs.

 **Poison Zombie**

 _ **Boomer**_

 **LVL 18**

 **HP 180**

 **MP 1**

 _ **"It's the souls of the dead that suffered and died because of a plague. The disease was carried on by the soul and when it's been corrupted by the world's malice. A manifestation of disease carrying monster was born"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 21**

 **Endurance: 1**

 **Agility: 1**

 **Magic: 5**

 **Luck: 9**

 **Trait:**

 **Disease Carrier:** _Its body is made up of harmful bacteria that cause disease to its attacker._

 **Ability:**

 **Plague Cloud:** _When an enemy is near, it would suicide and a gray cloud would spread, carrying disease with it and causing temporary blindness._

 **Attack:**

 **Infested Breath:** _A poison attacked that blinds and cost disease to the target._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

This one is like a huge balloon zombie. Its appearance is like normal person aside for the huge stomach and few spores where black and gray smoke appears.

"cough, cough, ugh… my eyes hurt…. Guh!" I' coughing badly and my eyes are hurting. This is bad, I can't see clearly because of the status effect **"Disease (Blinding Sickness)"**

It causes damage over time with a 10 HP per second and Blindness 40%

I'm also hit by a Tank that causes 96 HP damage and was thrown onto the house on my right side. I also take damage from the hit on the floor and the furniture that I crushed into.

"Ugh… I'm really in a bad state now" I tried to stand up fast because the Tank is charging in. Crashing onto the fences and running straight onto me.

"It's a good thing that it's slow" I manage to crawl up by clinging onto the table and tried to sense my surrounding.

"It's full of zombies on my surrounding grounds but the second floor is free. Maybe it's time to take this battle up. I also need an ally. It's really hard to fend off the endless amount of enemy alone. And they are all low level that I can only get small amount of EXP" I grumble and look at my current exp. Only 1% increase, since I start training inside this altered world.

I already killed a lot and it still not enough. I also didn't have time to take the loots because the enemies keep on attacking without taking a break.

"I'm might start increasing the WIS to get an allied summon"

 **By admitting the limit of your strength on your own and the need to seek an ally + 1 to WIS**

I gave a half eyed look at the notice. I can't see clearly thanks to the disease but I'm sure the world is mocking me again.

I climbed at the stairs to the second floor and enter one of the rooms to access a door or window to go outside.

"GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Tank from below roars and I hear a heavy furniture being lifted.

"Oh no…" I jumped onto the side of the girly room that I enter and the floor burst with a sofa flying from below and crushing through the ceiling, creating a hole from the second floor and the roof.

"I just hope this is an altered world and not the real world because this is sure causing a lot of damage" I look below and saw the Tank carrying the Dining table now and readying it to throw.

"On no you don't" I quickly acted and cast an offensive skill to bind the Tank and not create further holes on the floor.

" **Thorn Bind Hostage!** Then **Burning Twisted Energy Spear x 5!** Die you monster"

The next direct binding skill, it cast 5 energy made appendages that has thorns and wraps around the tank. I launch the spears and struck the tank squarely on its chest. Since it's huge with over 2 meters tall and has wide upper body. It's easy to hit it.

 **[Rank 2] Thorn Bind Hostage Level 5 Exp. 26% Active: Cost 50 Energy Cooldown 5 Seconds**

 _Energy gathered and formed a binding stems around the enemy. Constricting them and stopping their movements._

 **Effect:**

 _Binds the enemy from moving away from the place where the thorns has been casted._

 _Restrict the movement of the enemy_

 _Amplify the damage received of the enemy by 25%_

 _The target takes 100% Special Attack Damage per second_

 _The binding last from 1 – 5 second where the duration of the skill depends on the strength of the target._

 _Maximum range is 50 meters_

 **Note:**

 _Every 10 levels will increase the damage by 25% for the damage over time_

It's a very effective skill but has a 5 seconds cooldown. If there is no cooldown for binding skill, it would be easy to exploit it.

Offensive skills have 1 second cooldown, barrier has 60 second cooldown and binding skill has 5 second cooldown.

These are my current repertoire of skills.

I stopped the tanked in its place and killed it.

I jumped over the hole in the floor and enter another bedroom beside the current room that I entered. (The girly room only has small window and even if I'm small, I prefer a balcony for easy access)

I entered a much larger room and I see a glass made sliding door, I run into it and open. It's a balcony that I can use to go to the roof.

I viewed my surrounding and I can already see the Spitters across the street aiming at me but before they launched their attacked I already jumped and reach onto the roof.

I used my only arm and pushed myself up. Since I'm only 3 years old, I'm not that heavy and I can carry myself using only one arm. With my current strength, doing push-ups is easy and won't even increase my overall strength.

When I got into the roof, I start charging Greater Energy Ball. I won't be able to move but after launching it, I can have a breathing ground around me. It has a weakness that I can't move on the spot but I can use other skill while charging.

Using energy twisted spears and killing the Spitters around gave me few second breathing grounds and that is enough for me to charge the skill and altered it.

The Tank are still running and getting closed to me as I charged but it would still take a few second to get close and grab something to hit me.

Those few seconds are enough to further charge the Burning Spiral Energy Bomb to at least 7 seconds or hopefully for more.

When it's passing 5 seconds and the enemy is would still take few seconds to attacked, I relaxed my guard a bit and didn't noticed an attacked from behind.

I slimy appendage wrapped around my left feet and drag me onto the next house across the street on my back and because of that, I dropped the charge skill onto the house and destroyed the house where I was standing earlier.

It exploded and takes the entire enemies around the house and together with the houses around the center of explosion.

The appendage that grabs me also got burned from the explosion and thank goodness that I can't hurt by my own skill because if not then I'm dead.

I tried it before but energy that I emitted and created can't harm me but I'm sure there would be friendly fire if I had an ally in the field but having an ally also has its demerits because my Veteran ability would be deactivated and it really helped me in leveling my skills. It also probably helped in getting experience for my level but I didn't notice it much because of the restrictions.

Because of the explosion I was thrown again into another house and ended up in a kitchen and thank goodness that I didn't go through another wall but a sliding glass door because that would cause another series damage. I almost got hit by falling knifes from the hanging cabinets but I manage to evade it.

I still got grazed by it that cause another 10 HP damage and another status effect **"Bleeding (Minor)"** It cause a damage of 5 HP per second and would only last a few second. It's not debilitating compare to Poison and Disease status effect but still a problem.

I look at the green slimy thing sticking on my left feet and it looks like it's from a hunter. I'm inside the house and the zombies are start spawning again. I hurriedly run outside and fired a twisted energy spear when I spotted the Hunter. It's one of the most annoying zombies here because it attacks from my blind spot and from afar.

 **Trapper Zombie**

 _ **Smoker**_

 **LVL 17**

 **HP 170**

 **MP 1**

 ** _"The souls that gathered to form these abomination has been tortured and the body appendages had been stretched over it limits until it snaps and kills the person."_**

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 14**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Agility: 4**

 **Magic: 5**

 **Luck: 9**

 **Trait:**

 **Flexible:** _Having flexible body made it easy to evade long range attacks._

 **Ability:**

 **Sticky Body Liquid:** _Saliva, perspiration and any liquid substance release has a sticky feature_.

 **Attack:**

 **Stretched arm:** _A unique attacked for hunter. It stretched their arm that has been covered by its slimy perspiration and wrap around the enemy and drags the target towards him. Since the hunter's body has been stretched beyond its limit, its body is the same as rubber and the bones become nothing but fractured pieces._

 **Sticky Saliva:** _A unique attacked for hunter. It's spits against its enemy and causes the enemy to slow down. Causes – 10 % on movement speed and agility._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

This zombie is tall and has big head and thin, flexible limbs. It looks like that it doesn't even have any bones with the way the hands are swinging. The hand just didn't bend that way. It's also has a mucus like thin membrane that covered its hands. Its face is full of sticking mucus and has huge open mouth where the tongue is left hanging and can be used to drag the target with it.

Since I'm back on the ground and the enemies around me are stared spawning again. I took this chance to hide in one of the house second floor.

The enemies know where I am but it mostly follows the noise I made. Since they are still spawning it would take a few seconds for them to swarm the streets. I can use that to meditate.

I run back into the house where I was blown into and go upstairs. I didn't bother going inside a room and just seat on the floor.

It only took over 33 seconds for a max level meditate to get a full HP, STA, and EN but it would be hard to get that 33 seconds here in this place but any second counts.

 **Part 15**

I've been continuously doing the same thing of killing zombies endlessly and trying to loot items that I see shining in the floor.

It's been a tiring repetition. I can restore my stamina but I feel that my mental strength is being drained instead. I don't have a meter for it but I'm sure getting sluggish as the battle continues. Maybe it's one of the status effects that I acquire as I ventured here in this zombie infested field but I'm start to feel sleepy.

I don't know how long I've been killing zombies but having the feeling to need to sleep sure is a nostalgic feeling. I haven't felt this for more than a year already.

I've acquired a lot of status effect already that I'm just ignoring for the time being because I can't cure it and it's not hampering my fighting abilities but now, it's becoming a problem.

It looks like it's time to head back to safe house and tries to take a rest for a bit. I've already leveled my spear a bit and it's a good catch for a first try.

I've acquire two useful items on my hunt and both are already equipped.

The first is a head gear called the "Lonely Hero" I've got the item from a swarm of Tank.

 **Lonely Hero**

 _Unique Item_

 _The item has a special property that would let the user's identity be obscured and can't be identified as long as the item is equipped._

+20% Stealth

Its appearance is like a simple white mask with 2 small slit like holes for the eyes and a smooth surface with no other holes for mouth and nose. The only design on the mask is a red tear mark below the eye holes.

The other is an accessory called the "Bracelet of Knowledge"

 **Bracelet of Knowledge**

 _A common item that increase the intelligence and wisdom of the user_

\+ 2 Intelligence

\+ 2 Wisdom

+25% Energy regeneration.

I wear this bracelet on my currently remaining arm though instead on the wrist, I put it in my biceps. I don't want it near my right hand where it could be destroyed. I already destroyed a ring of regeneration, when I tried to pick it up. I won't repeat the same mistake.

The ability of my right arm that negates supernatural is also one of the reasons why I'm not that happy in picking items. If it's magical, which is most likely, it would probably be destroyed.

It's fine if it's YEN but items that have properties would be destroyed.

I just wished that these items won't disappear.

The corpses sure aren't disappearing and they are becoming a hindrance now to move around.

Since I've becoming sluggish and sleepy, I decide to take my turn back home and I've been nearing the central park where it's just one straight road to home but when I got near the park.

The ground start rumbling and the corpses that I left behind are being drag into the center of the park and ultimately sucked into the hole together with the trees and debris around it.

The space in the center of the park is becoming distorted and everything that is being sucked inside disappears into the void.

"It's like a black hole…. Mini boss?" It's true that I've been killing lots of zombies here and in some RPG games where you've killed lots of normal enemies, a mini boss will spawn but isn't the tank considered mini-boss? I tilt my head sideways while thinking about it and looking at the spectacle that is happening.

I also didn't stop on firing twisted energy spear on any zombie that I come across while running; any chance of having an extra experience isn't something I can just let pass, though the additional dead zombies just also got sucked into the hole.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Horrifying sounds can be heard from the hole that appeared. It's like thousands of voices are screaming for help and since I can't see clearly right now thanks to status effect that I receive earlier on, I can't clearly see the horrifying scene that is manifesting but I can only just try to imagine from the outline that comes out of the hole.

It's a huge black arm, the size of a huge container truck with tendrils everywhere in the hands. I can't see it clearly but it's moving and wriggling… No, they aren't tendrils but heads… heads and different body parts like, arms, feet and even the torso are connected grotesquely on the huge hand.

It's an accumulation of zombies.

It's an accumulation of thousands of dead zombies.

It's an accumulation of thousands of dead zombies that housed corrupted souls that I just slew.

Souls

Which are now currently being combined and transformed into something akin to an abomination.

I don't know if I should be lucky that I can't see it clearly but imagining it gave a nauseating feeling.

The hand had come out and it clawed onto the land, dragging its body outside of the hole and because of it, the one pristine park had been destroyed. Everything is uprooted and been dragged by the hands that are clawed into the concrete pavement of the park.

After the hands a head was next. The head is pure black mass without eyes and a small hole for a mouth but the mouth itself can't be called a mouth but more of a black outline with a small indent inside. It's doesn't look like a mouth at all.

Another hand was shown and both hands start grabbing anything that it can used to push itself out of the hole.

The right hand grabs the city hall and the left hand grabs the stage which is located on the bottom of the park and currently to the left of the huge zombie. It uses both structure to pull itself further out of the hole and as more of the body was dragged. More screaming voice can be heard.

Wiggling in its body are heads without eyes but mouth only can be seen.

It's wailing endlessly like its being tortured for eternity.

After the body, the legs are left to be dragged outside of the hole and after dragging itself outside. The hole just starts closing in and turns into nothingness.

At first the huge zombie isn't doing anything but it starts standing up with its two legs and it shout or wails?

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

A terrifying sound was heard and echoed in the entire area. It can also probably be heard by the whole city if it happened in the real world.

After wailing the zombie head reared its head and face me.

"So the mouth isn't just a black outline after all" Inside the black indent are small mouths had started appearing.

At first its smiling then it all started laughing.

"ha ha ha ha ha" an insane laugh

And every head that doesn't have eyes start having a single eye in the middle of its head.

The same can be said for the arms, feet and torso. Eyes keep appearing in different parts of the grotesquely combined bodies.

"It's like something that came out of a horror story" Is what I honestly felt while seeing this terrifying sight.

The Eyes and mouth are both bleeding of black substance and I can't help but feel that I fail these poor souls.

" **Scan** "

 **The Abomination**

 _ **Legion Zombie**_

 **Level** 20

 **HP** 40000

 **MP** 10

 _ **"The accumulation of all the damned souls that had been sentenced to hell and are tortured for eternity"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 75**

 **Endurance: 90**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Magic: 1**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Trait:**

 **Tortured Soul:** _The wails of the damned will cause fear and confusion on anyone that hears it_

 **Ability:**

 **Life Drain:** _It sucks the life of everything around it to restore its HP._

 **Attack:**

 **Throw:** _A normal attack the grabs and throws anything it can get_

 **Smash:** _A normal attack where you smashed your enem_ y.

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire** and **Holy Attributes**_

After standing completely, its height is probably at least 100 meters tall. It's just too huge that I can't see clearly its head.

It tops any opponent that I see and it has the scary factor in it. It's really a terrifying enemy and this terrifying enemy had decided to burry its hands in the ground of the park.

Then the ground start shaking and grumbling, cracks start appearing around the park and as the huge zombie tried to pick the entire park up.

"Hmmm…. This is clearly an overkill move. You're deciding the throw the whole park at me? Wouldn't that be enough to demolish a small city?" Is what my current thought of the situation.

Remembering how big the park is it has around 200 meters long and around 150 meters width in size and this huge zombie is trying to pick it up. I raised my right eyebrow at the stunt that this huge zombie is doing.

Everywhere around me is shaking and like an earthquake is happening with the other house crumbling due the intense shaking. Pipes are being dragged as the huge zombie is trying to pull the park where a mini fountain is in the middle. Power lines are forcibly been cut off and start swaying in the street light. Street Lights are being broken and some are start falling because the ground it's been built crumbled beneath it.

After a long terrifying wait where the zombie finally uprooted the whole park from the ground and is further lifted it up in the air. It howls one last time

"Uraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Thousand voices can be heard mixed inside that howl that can be heard through the whole city.

Lifting the whole park by its two hands high up it then focus its countless eyes from the head, arms, its body and its legs, focus all onto me.

While the huge zombie is doing all its theatrics I'm continues raining twisted energy spear on the surrounding zombies that amount to nothing to me. You won't know if a rare drop suddenly decided to show up.

While also doing the spamming, I'm focusing my energy on my feet.

I find out this trick earlier that I don't need DEX anymore if I want to move faster.

I only need more INT.

I focus my telekinesis on my feet and accumulate the energy and preparing for an explosive dash.

This trick of using energy manipulation and telekinesis is a costly move because to reach a 100 meter per second dash, I would need 100 energy as compensation. And this would only last for 1 second or one step only.

It's a high cost movement but it's just the beginning and can be further trained later on, like all my other skills.

This skill also has a down side that it deals damage to me and cause status effect like broken bones or disjointed joints.

It's the same for my pyrokinesis. I learned more as I continuously use it to burn the zombies.

I even discovered the second form. It's SAIHA the blade form of power.

The huge zombie reared its hand and is preparing to throw it up but I already spent 500 energy on my right foot and 500 energy on my left foot for an explosive 500 meters per second dash.

The ground below me crumbles from the force generated and I blasted off, faster than the speed of sound against the zombie with my right hand in front of me, like flying superman, I've become a missile and pierce through the abomination.

It generated a sonic boom from my starting point and I zoomed and pierce through the giant zombie.

The battle didn't last a second and it disperses with countless souls exploded.

Crying and flying everywhere like a ghost. The souls disperse and disappear into different parts of the city.

I was thrown back by the energy released when I defeated the huge zombie. I also received additional damage when I was thrown around and bounced in the concrete pavement and burst into the houses and ended up into the other part of the city.

"So huge and powerful enemies that have huge stored energy inside them explodes when I used my right hand against them, it's good that I find it now rather than later and be unprepared for it." I was laying on the ground and it becoming hard for me to move.

During the move, I receive an equal to the total energy that I spent. Meaning that I also received 1000 HP damage from it and I also received other damage from the explosion and when I got thrown around.

Currently, I'm in the red zone of my HP and it's a good thing that I don't have any more damage over status but it's still dangerous.

But I have " **Fractured Bones" (Legs)** status effect now. It hinders movement and slows movement speed by 40%

I look at the green moon in the sky and can't help but feel that it's really hard to fight this endless horde of zombies.

"Woah, I got 2% against that huge zombie" I was amazed and felt contentment because that huge zombie is a lot easier to kill than a bunch of hunters.

I was a bit disappointed that the mini boss is easy to kill but having a huge target is easier for me to not miss.

"Being big isn't always an advantage" Is what I honestly feel about the huge zombie. Sure it's strong and had huge HP but against my right hand. It's meaningless.

I finally decided to stand up even though it would be hard to balance or walk right now but when I hear many zombies are getting far too closer. I can't really just wait here and let the damage regenerate. Plus it's a bad status effect and I don't know when I will recover from it.

I looked at where the abomination was killed and a ring and stack of YEN was left.

I grab the yen and throw it at my inventory and now for the ring….

I can't pick it easily.

Last time I used my telekinesis but I'm not used on using it yet. It's not easy to move everything without practice and its energy consuming while moving an object.

While it's hard to pick, I can't actually leave an interesting item behind.

I really wish I had my left hand now.

"Swooooooooooooooooooooooooosh" The air starts picking up again and it's being sucked in another direction.

I looked at the residential area where I roamed the last few hours and saw four huge holes in the sky that is start consuming the houses and zombies around.

"Swoooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh" Another air current can be felt and now the location of another hole is in the commercial district.

In one of the highest tower in Shinto City, a hole starts appearing on one of the higher floors and it started consuming the tower itself and the towers around it is being dragged into the mini black hole.

Countless wails and howls can be heard in the dark night.

"Sigh…. This would be a long two day trip" Touma sighs and prepares his hard walk back to the safe house.

It would be suicide to take on those huge zombies while being sluggish and sleepy.

"I need to remove my bad status first"

Two days of endless zombie killing is my first experience in the altered world.

I got huge amount of money and good equipment but I'm still nowhere near level up but I have time now.

I can just continuously do this until I level up.

It might be a bit boring but grinding is a part of the game and grinding is just a repeated action that will eventually lead to a rewarding reward.

I wonder on what will the max level will be?

Will I be strong enough to deal of what to come?

How many years do I still have before the crisis starts happening?

How long will my dull life continue?

Will I find reason on why am I even born?

So many questions and I hope I will find the answers to it as I continue to struggle to live.

 **Part 16**

It's been few of days already since the day I start training in the altered world with altered Time.

I used most of my time going and exploring the altered world. Fighting endlessly the army of skeletal monsters gave me new perspective on how to use my powers and unlock more forms from the family lineage.

The other time that I'm not fighting is used for learning how to cook more useful items that I can use on my grinding for level.

I also busied myself of cleaning the house and maintaining the garden.

It became a part of my hobby to continue the legacy of Grandma. I care for the flowers and make sure that they aren't any pest nearby. I even ordered pesticides and fertilizers for them.

Since I've used Telekinesis to items around in the altered world, I unlocked a new potential inside of me.

Its Aerokinesis or control over wind.

Telekinesis is moving of an object using the mind and pyrokinesis is manipulation of fire.

I wonder where the manipulation and creation of energy had come from.

Using aerokinesis cost less energy when hording items than telekinesis. It also allows me a different ways to fight to the enemies. Since unlike pyrokinesis which is pretty destructive. Aerokinesis tend to have more control in it. It allows me to suck in or blow away the enemy. Having the enemy within my arms reach would allow me to use my right hand but it's a not cost effective method since it would cost me more energy to blow or suck my enemy, than using telekinesis to increase my movement.

It's just that using telekinesis to increase my movement has still a drawback of damaging my body. The energy cost was lessen a bit but the damage receive still made the move not an effective way against a battle of attrition where every points of HP and EN counts.

Currently I'm tending the vegetables in the backyard, checking if there are any pests in the plants, if the leaves are healthy and if it's receiving enough water and sunlight.

I tried planting different vegetables and fruits around so I can have another source of income and possible items to be cook or used it. The fruits and vegetables don't cure much HP aside from 10 points but it's been described as item material for crafting. That itself gave me reason to grow them, there is a potential there and I won't waste it.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg-dong" Some actually used the doorbell? No the proper question someone is actually visiting here? Who is it? I'm not expecting anyone, friend of the family or relative visiting?

"Ding-dong, Ding ding ding ding -dong"

"I'm coming!" I shouted to make the person stop playing with the doorbell. It's becoming apparent that the person is enjoying in pushing the button. I just hope it's a classic Ding Dong Dash.

I walked back to the entrance of the house to see who it is and I met someone that is totally unexpected.

"Shibuya-san, I didn't expect you for you to come. Do you need something sir?" I tried to be polite as much as I can; I can still remember the accident that I cause because of my own recklessness. Now, I won't let my guard down and expand my senses to know if something bad will happen.

"Nah, I just pass by. I'm on my way to the harbor when I remember that your house is around here" That's a lie. True that this road can lead you to the harbor but it's not the most used one because it would make you go through the agricultural sector of the city. The most used one is through the commercial district or the one near the Mion River. The sight there is good if one is just going around for sightseeing.

"Hmm... okay, but do you need something? Do you want some Tomato sir? I have freshly picked batch of Tomatoes" I just let the lie goes by. I can already picture why he is visiting. His smiling face is easy to read that he is just checking on me.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm just really passing by. I'm going to the harbor to buy some fresh fish plus it cost lower there" He smiles while shrugging.

"Okay, I will get a basket for the tomatoes" I ignore him and proceed to enter the house and go directly to the kitchen where the basket of Tomatoes was kept.

"No, it's really alright….ah… you're not listening" Mr Shibuya is giving me a deadpan gaze and just tried to enter the house. What he didn't notice is when after he entered the wooden floors, he almost step on a protruding piece of wood. It's small and hard to notice but its sharp and in an unprotected foot. It would be fatal if he steps on it.

Without even looking, I waved my left hand and pushed the wooden piece away so he won't accidentally step on it, despite it being not there this morning, I also didn't notice it when I enter. It just happens when he enters the door and a part of the wooden floor cracked and a part of it just happen to be pointing upward that could prove to be fatal to anyone who step on it, barefooted.

Mr. Shibuya didn't even blink an eye when he saw me manipulate openly the flooring. He didn't even seem to care, I don't know if he notice it or not but he just let it go.

"You're really a busybody person. You're still a kid and should really act like one. I still can't believe that they are letting you live here alone" He just gave up on me letting him go without the basket of Tomatoes. He just decided to follow through and enter too the dining area and tried to sit into one of the dining chairs. But when he sits in the chair, the chair gave in and the legs buckled up. He almost falls because of it but I stop his fall by using telekinesis. I also controlled the pieces of the chair so it won't end up hurting him.

Mr. Shibuya was startled at first but he becomes calm when he starts to understand what happen.

"You really have a convenient ability" He just smiled wryly and ignored the recent accident that might happen to him.

"It's really indeed useful. It made living alone easier" There was a silent conversation happening between us. We're just skirting away the main topic that we want to talk about.

Me: I want him to leave me alone

Him: Want to help me around.

I don't need helped is my always answer for him and I'm fine alone but his really a stubborn old man that wouldn't leave me alone.

I can live alone and I'm fine alone. I even shown it to him and to his wife with their daughter when they visit, though at that day, I was extremely careful around with the whole family visiting around, I even go to extreme measure to made sure they are safe by sending one of my allied summoned to monitor them for few days.

"Here it is Shibuya-san. They are freshly picked ones. I guarantee their quality" I fake a smiled to reassure him that I'm fine but it looks like his not buying it.

"Touma, are you sure your fine? You know if you want you can liv" He decided to ask me again the question that he always ask when he visits and I will always answer him the same way that I answered before.

"I'm fine Shibuya-san. I'm really fine. It would actually help if you stop showing up around. It would save me the bill of the furniture repair" I tried to joke at the end but it's also a pointed accusation at him with a little reminder that it's not safe around me.

I really didn't ask for payment when he always ended up having an accident in furniture, I also reject his offer of helping in fixing it. At first he won't budge on it but when I show him that I can actually fix broken chairs or the dining table legs. He just shut up and frowns at me.

I'm too independent he said. But I see no problem with that.

He said I was too young to be left alone. I see no problem in that because it would keep them safe if they are away from me.

He said that a kid should play around and left the problems to the adults. But isn't that just being bias? What's the problem if a kid of the age of three can do a lot of adult works? I asked him before but he just didn't answer and frowns at me.

The frown that he always shown isn't a face of displeasure to my actions but of pity for me.

I don't need pity

Is what I want to say but I clamped my limps when I saw him show that frown. He is just being annoyingly busy body again. I just ignore him.

"You should really start walking now or you would be late for the early batch of fresh fish" Since its already becoming late. The sun is already high in the sky and the fresher the fish, the better.

"I understand" He just smiles at me but it doesn't show any happiness at all but acceptance and after the momentary lapse of sadness, his face become fierce and his resolved had returned.

"It's alright. I know someone in the fishing port that can save me of his fresh catch. Want me to introduce him to you Touma? You can get a good price of fish from him" He returns to being boisterous and happy-go-lucky old-man with a smug face and thumbs up.

"It's fine. For now I would focus on the plantation and if found extra time in the future then I would try to look at fisheries" Having near the large body of water could also prove be useful to awaken the ability to manipulate water. Hydrokinesis. But Mr. Shibuya doesn't need to know that. We walked side by side and leave through the entrance door and begun walking for the road.

"Sigh… your already thinking about profit while I'm just offering fresh fish. You're really something Touma" We stop by the road side and he looks at me and smiled again. But now it's a real smile and not a melancholic smile that he kept showing inside the house.

"I'll try to pass by next time when I had time" He smiles and starts heading for the harbor.

"You're really carefree. You should focus more on your own business Shibuya-san. You have a family that you need to support. You don't have much free time to pass by here" I try to said to him again that I don't need him to keep on checking me but he only answer with.

"humph. I don't have MUCH free time but it didn't mean that I don't have free time" He smiles and waves at me while he walks away.

"I'll be back again"

I wave at him and start walking back to the backyard to check my crops.

"What a annoying old man" I said it monotonously but I didn't hide the small smirk I have for the stubborn fool that keep on visiting me.

"Pidgey. Observe the fool and make you're his fine" I called forth one of my summoned beings and it answered from above the sky.

"Pidgey!" A cry was heard from above and a flap of wings can be heard moving away.

 **Part 17**

It's been months since the start of my intense training on the altered world and its nearing the New Year again.

I was summoned again by the elder for the yearly reunion but I doubt that I would be there to attend the reunion.

I wonder if it's another test perhaps.

This time around, I'm taking train to Nara prefecture capital. Nara.

We had an ancestral headquarters there near the remained Heijo Palace.

The destination alone clued me that I'm again going to different destination for the New Year reunion but I don't know what they want this time around.

Didn't I pass the test already? Will this be a yearly event for me? I wonder.

For me this is a waste of time. I should be training or tending for my crops but instead I'm here going to listen to all their crap again.

I just wish they would get it over with and send me directly to the mission.

Time is a valuable thing you know. You won't be able to take it back after it has passed and my valuable time that can be used to grind more levels; skill and get new items are being used because of some silly test.

I just wish the test would be worth it.

High level opponents?

More experience?

Will I get a reward for it?

Because expecting drops in real world is impossible thing.

Hmm? The train is slowing down. It jerked and totally stopped. What happen? Emergency problem again? I shake my head while remembering on how many times the train that I rode had stopped. How many times does this make.

"To our valued customers, we're sorry for your inconvenience but we're having a technical problem. Its already being fixed so we ask for your patience and we're sorry for the trouble"

Another announcement… I have heard that one for a few times already during my travel today.

How many times did the train I'm currently riding on, just so happen have a technical problem.

Even though the trains should be checked before they are ready to travel.

Maybe I should just travel in foot next time but that would take too long. I can't run in the roads because it would cause a scene. While I didn't care much about the opinion of others about my ability, I still tried to make it a secret as much as possible and show it to people that won't babble about it.

"Maybe I should really start practicing Moon Step" I looked at the blue sky above and wonder what it feels to touch the clouds.

I envy the birds that can fly around without a care.

Flight is impossible for me, even levitation with the use telekinesis or aerokinesis won't be able to make me fly.

It is being dispelled by my right hand when I'm trying to make my body float. I tried to limit it in my lower body but it became unbalanced and I ended up rotating like an unbalanced kite.

So my answer to it is to make a solid foothold with compress air molecules that would be hard enough for me to at least to step on it but this method is not perfect and wouldn't be enough for me to keep afloat.

It's just taking too much command for me to make use of it and it made me unable to attack while jumping around the sky.

After a few minutes of waiting in the cabin, I start hearing the engine of the train starting and the train start moving again.

 **Part 18**

I'm currently underground in the former imperial palace.

The location indicated by the letter is near Heijo Palace but I didn't expect that I would just stumbled into a ruined shacked that was used as a cover for an underground tunnel that lead directly under the former Imperial Palace.

At first I was reluctant to enter because I might end up destroying the palace. I was more worried of the result of the cave-in than my own safety. I'm strong now to survive such thing so I'm not worried for it. I just don't want to be accounted for the destruction of a national landmark.

But by using the ability that I gained from continuously taking care of my crops, I made sure to avoid cave-in.

The ability that I gained for daily taking care of the land around my crops and garden, I gained to ability to control earth.

Geokinesis

It takes months to gain this but I'm happy to achieve it.

It takes time to get it but ones I get the ability, it's just a matter of continues training to master it.

I still haven't yet gained the ability to manipulate other elements aside from earth, fire and wind but I'm trying with water and electricity.

But among all, the electricity is probably the most dangerous because I'm taking damage and getting shocked by trying to touch it. Maybe I would just try to get another hobby that would make me close to electricity than actually trying to control it through livewire. I think that is a much safer choice but I liked the idea of controlling electricity. I really shouldn't make haste in my training. Slowly but surely I'm getting stronger.

This test might also help me compare my strength to the other supernatural beings.

One year ago, I'm not confident on beating the demons that tricks the people in contracting them but now?

I'm sure I can win even if their average statuses are higher than mine.

I'm not alone now.

Continuing my walk in the dark underground hallway with the only light is the small ball of light floating around me, I ventured on until I entered a small room with a closed door.

The room is bare aside from the small table at the center of the room.

"An altar?" I come close and inspect the small altar but it has only murals about a deer?... It's a mural that shows a figure of a deer together with a man.

To be specific it's a white deer and a man standing beside the deer with a depiction of storms clouds above and lightning around him.

"A god?" I don't know the history about this place so I'm not so sure about it but there are several lightning deities in Shinto Mythologies. It would be hard to pinpoint which god it would be with only this clues.

"It looks like I would need a mythology book about Nara in the future"

I tried to look around the room but there isn't anything here aside from an obvious enveloped which is left behind in the table…

"They aren't really serious of sending a message using a letter right? Especially ordering me to go here just to fetch it…. why not just text me?" I don't understand the way the elder thinks. This is not normal if you ask me. If they are trying to be secretive then I don't think they would need to go such lengths to make it secretive, as a matter of fact. It's more dramatic and would cause suspicion if someone is wondering in the former imperial palace. But then again, I'm just a child but it's still not enough reason to go to such lengths.

If I'm being led here then there is a reason for me to be here.

I don't have high impression of the elders but at least the elder with glasses shows that he is all but business, even his fake business smile said so. Manipulative person or individual tends to not make idle talk with their supposedly pawn. I learned that from different idiotic hero that had been tricked by the gods of old.

I took the letter and just as expected. It's a mission on which I would need to go a certain place and deal with the supernatural being in the area.

It didn't give a clue or reason on why I'm here.

After reading the letter, I placed it inside my inventory. It's the safest place to be that I know. No one can steal there and no one will know about it.

After storing it, I began exploring the room more.

The room is bare and aside from the altar, there is nothing notable here.

The door is old and closed. I tried to open it but it looks like that its closed from the other side or by some other matter.

It's probably not that because the letter is here and I'm supposed to stay here.

I observed more the murals in the wall.

From the altar where the deer and the man of lightning are depicted, there are small murals that are decorated in the walls. Small pictures about an imperial castle and the army of japan, together with their emperor are praying in the night sky. It also depicted that a God answered and raining lightning towards their enemies.

The thunderstorm destroyed the buildings of the enemies based and the army march to fight the army of the enemy. The emperor won thanks to the gift of the god that answered his prayer. It sends a divine sword that cuts down everything that blocks its path.

"It's probably a legendary sword but it's not enough. Lots of legends said the same thing"

I observed more as the emperor pacifies the neighboring lands with the sword of legends and in the end; the sword was worshiped and stored inside a shrine.

"It's still useless because most of the legendary weapons and artifacts are being worshipped here in Japan"

I tried looking at the other side of the walls and it shown a different story.

It showed about two gods that goes and fought other gods.

It depicted that the higher gods from the heaven had ordered the two warrior gods to conquer the land.

Both are armed with legendary swords and both are powerful on their own.

The first god is connected to lightning and sea. It commands a giant catfish where it rides and cause earthquakes. It also wields a beautiful sword that is like the other sword that was given to the emperor on the other set of murals.

The second god is a sword god. It's a warrior god that wields countless swords and even its body is made up of swords.

Together the two gods conquer the lands against other gods and eventually they even made a chief god retires his place to them.

"Hmm… this reminds me of teacher and his story about his past"

I think I got the idea of who those two gods are and why I'm send here.

The knowledge about their legends would be surely helpful in the future.

But for now, I have another mission to complete.

 **Part 19**

"It's cold" It's third week of December when I'm out and investigating the area around Todaiji Temple.

The letter only has few words written in it is **one week** and **Todaiji Temple**.

It's the same as last year but last year I'm together with the Elder. The elder didn't do anything but at least he pointed me out on what to look for but now?

There isn't any clue aside from the Temple itself.

I need to learn and investigate it the matter on my own.

To make it worst is that I can't use my senses to sense the supernatural beings.

This place is saturated by supernatural powers and everywhere I go, I can feel a signal of magic being used, from the simple guard statues in the entrance to the room where the monk prays.

I didn't even bother to enter the temple because I can feel a barrier surrounding it. I don't know how magic works but if it didn't prevent the visitors of the temple from entering then it doesn't work the same as my barrier skills. It's different and has probably different use. I really just wish that the clan will also provide materials that will let me know and understand how "magic" works.

I'm pretty much sure that I'm being used to deal with the supernatural beings and I know they don't like me but a little help could make things a lot more easier for me to deal with the problems but no, they don't even provide a more detailed description for the mission. This just totally made it hard for me to solve on my own.

I'm currently wearing a double layer of clothes to prevent myself to get sick because being sick in a middle of a mission would made it a lot more harder to accomplish.

The average temperature here in Nara according to the several papers that I tried to gather for this mission is around 11 – 20 degrees Celsius.

Since my body isn't really normal but like a body in a game, I won't necessary feel cold but by off chance that I caught an abnormal status effect while ignoring the possibilities of it, I would just ended up blaming someone or something because of my own fault.

I don't need an irrational mind that would make me do something stupid. I was actually happy to be bless with gamer's mind that would always force my mind to remain calm. If I'm not calm right now, I might have done something stupid that would alert my opponents.

This place is indeed a territory of a total unknown entity and a possible threat but because I can think calm, I'm not careless and reckless enough to just barge in. It saves me from triggering whatever mechanism they had imparted for the barrier.

Currently, with the current time of the year, the visitors aren't that many but it would probably flood during New Year but then again, I can't say for sure because I haven't visited a temple during the event. But from what I heard, people visited the temple during such time of the year.

I'm just patrolling around and acting like a tourist visiting the lands.

Sampling some of their delicacies while asking question here and there if there is something new that just happen recently and so far, I'm not having any luck but it's not like I'm expecting for me to be lucky because I know how bad my luck it. It's so bad that I'm constantly in alert and using my Telekinesis everywhere to prevent anyone who might get hurt.

I'm being subtle in using telekinesis or aerokinesis to make the people around me to not suspect me but I can't tell for the monks that work under the temple.

I noticed that some people are eyeing me since the point I step in the area.

They aren't doing anything aside from just looking at me and being totally confused on what they are seeing.

It's written all over their face when they saw me walking around. It's either surprised then confusion and shock.

"I wonder what they are talking about" I mildly wonder and try to think if they will take the bait when I say it low but I made it sure that they can see me saying something. They either heard me or be an alert that I at least knew that they are talking about it.

"I wonder if they will made a move" when I say that, the monk observing me become stilled for few second and they start moving away from me.

I'll probably need a disguise though maybe not, my age and looks aren't really something to alert with but appearance can be deceiving. I tried to observe some more and even use scan skill every now and then but I only get hints that the monks here are connected to supernatural.

Hmm…. Thinking about Grandfather's collection of myth works. Todaiji Temple houses the largest bronze statue of Buddha Vairocana. Is a god connected to this mission?

I know I grew stronger from my training but I don't think it would be enough to deal with the level of god.

This is still my first day of observation. I would probably just go find myself an INN and continue my investigation tomorrow.

I'm not in a hurry and I don't want it to become a repeat of my past mission.

I don't want to kill someone from the same race as much as possible.

It would just turn me more of a monster than I already am.

 **Part 20**

 _Day 2 of investigation._

I investigated the monks that live inside the temple.

The monks the live here belong to Kegon school of Buddhism. As a matter of fact, this temple is considered the headquarters of the school. Kegon was a Japanese side of the Huayan School of Chinese Buddhism. It was started by Roben, a scholar priest which was invited to teach the Avatamsaka Sutra at Kinshosen Temple the origin of Todai-ji temple.

Kegon started in 736 when Roben entered the temple to formally initiate the Kegon as a field of study of Buddhism in Japan. It was expanded by Roben's disciple Jitchu but it only become popular by Myoe who combines Vajrayana and Gyonen into the teachings. As time passes by, Kegon incorporates other teachings of Buddhism like Shigon Buddhism and further developed and survive till this day and age. It even has temples overseas from what I find out.

But what do the Elders want me to do in such a place.

Talk with the monks?

Is my help even needed here?

I'm totally clueless and I'm even tempted to just enter the temple and ignore the warning bells that the barrier represents.

So far, I'm only seeing humans and I can't actually differentiate Humans to Supernatural beings.

I can scan and look at the title or the status but the race isn't mentioned there.

I also don't have a convenient skill that would allow me to navigate my goal.

Even if my body and mind is like a game character, my reality isn't like in games.

There is no map and there is no marker that would indicate my goal or a possible clue for my quest.

I also didn't receive a quest for this mission.

If I at least received a quest then I would find out my objective but I didn't.

I can only investigate and be prepared.

I'm also being impatient because I'm like a sore thumb here, a young kid walking around the road, alone without a guardian. Sooner or later, someone will come near me and ask questions that I can't answer.

It would be fine if it's only a day but if I continue to do this for a week, someone will surely notice. Especially the monks who are I'm observing the most. Some of them even notice me already and are already aware of me observing them, though they will just smile and bow at me when they saw me looking at them. They are polite bunch of people.

I just hope that I didn't need to be in constant alert and be in constant look out for trouble. Accidents happen around me in minute's interval. It's even growing lesser by the minute. Telekinesis and Aerokinesis has its limit of being hidden and unnoticed by people around.

This is one of the reasons why I'm losing my calm a bit because of the trouble I'm causing.

Like cracked arcs that I force the wood to cling to each other for the time being, but it will eventually fall.

I also need stick together a broken tail of a guardian dog statue in one of the entrance.

I need to keep others from tripping themselves because of surprise! Surprise! Sudden appearance of either stone or banana peels, even though no one is eating it.

The constant rainfall is also irritating me. When I came out of cover, it will rain but if I'm trying to wait for it to stop. Then it will stop but will start raining again when I start walking around. It causes problems to the people around for the weather being unfriendly.

The falling rocks or ground trembling isn't also helping.

My sense can only expand for one hundred meter max, so I can't see, hear, or feel anything beyond that.

To counter such problem, I used my air and earth allied summoned beings to act as my senses.

I also set traps at various places that I can trigger for later use.

I don't want to be caught unprepared for the unexpected that will surely to happen. If not, then I'm not seeing the reason for me to be here.

I just wish I bring my game with me…. This is boring.

"I want to play some harvest moon" I frown and retreat back to the inn.

If there is nothing to see during the day then let's try at night.

So I returned to the inn and decided to rest the rest of the afternoon and wake up to prepare for my night adventure.

I already change my equipment for stealth mission and am readying my items for quick use of recovery.

I equipped the Lonely Hero to increase stealth and hide my identity from the world.

I also change my other equipment to boost my stealth.

For torso I equipped.

 **Midnight Vest** – a dark blue vest with a bit loose fit so it will hide my body figure though that really didn't help much if you're just a kid.

\+ 20% Stealth

\+ 20 Transparency

\+ 10 Magic Defense

\+ 2 Physical Defense.

For pants

 **Ninja Pants –** A dark blue pants where the end is tucked in by white socks.

\+ 10% Stealth

\+ 8 Magic Defense

+2 Physical Defense

For footwear

 **Boots of Silence** – A dark brown leader tight fit shoes.

 _Unique Item_

 _This item has special properties to silence all the noise made while walkin_ g

\- 20% movement speed

\+ 2 Defense

For arms

Steel Plate Gloves – it's an ordinary item that has steel plate behind the fingerless gloves that can be used for defense.

\+ 3 Defense

On my left arm I already equipped the Bracelet of Knowledge and another bangle accessory

 **Power Bangle** – a yellow colored bangle with black outlining and a single pearl as center piece

\+ 10% Power

On my left fingers are

 **Ring of Regeneration** – a white simple ring with a circle with a star design as center piece

+25% Health regeneration

+25% Stamina Regeneration

+15% Energy Regeneration

 **Ring of Protection** – a simple silver ring without decoration

\+ 5 Defense

On my left arm a tight pouch is wrap for quick draw of recovery items. The items are instant effect type.

 **Red Apple Jelly x 10** – Heals 30% HP

 **Orange Apple Jelly x 5** – Recovers 30% EN

 **Blue Apple Jelly x 5** – recovers 30% STA

It's a small jelly candy that I can eat fast and have an instant effect.

 **Smoke Pellets x 3** – Cost a dark gray smoke for escaping

 **Thin Iron Wire** (20 meters)

 **Antidote x 2**

 **Eye Drops x 2**

 **Wood Talisman x 2** – Prevents instant Death

This item is my lifeline. It will save me from instant reaching of zero HP. The item will break instead of me dying if I received a death attack or a critical attack that is enough to kill me though my HP will become 1 but it's better than dying.

I don't have plot armor ability that will leave me alive even if my HP is already zero just so I can attack the boss enemy that is imprisoning the players. That just happens in bad fiction. In reality or in any game, this item is a real lifeline that will prevent instant game over. It's a real life saver.

Also my clothes are all colored dark blue or dark color. It's better color for stealth than black. The others might have a misconception that black is good for stealth. It's not. You can easily be spotted by wearing black. Heck, you will be easily recognized if you wear a sore thumb color in the middle of a temple. I'm not some loner swordsman wannabe hero. I'm also not an idiotic ninja that will wear a kill me orange clothes. Really, I don't understand the fuss with such characters.

With my preparation made. I start trekking my way to the temple though I didn't even manage to get that far from the INN that I'm temporarily staying in to notice something wrong in my surrounding.

I feel supernatural beings flying in the sky.

I look up at the sky and saw crows….. Well big crows that has body of humans.

"Tengu?" is my initial assumption because they are the ones popular here in Japan that has black wings but last time I remember, Tengu's has either mask with long nose or Bird face and not human face.

Something is amiss again and it's probably my job to find it out.

It's flying up fast in the sky that it's hard for me to tail it without me being noticed.

I send out Pidgey to scout my surrounding and act as my eyes in the sky.

Pidgey is my lesser summoned ally: element air.

 **Lesser Summoned Being** **Level MAX Active: Cost 50 Energy**

 _Bring forth beings from your personal reality and turn them into reality by sustaining their continued existence._

 **Effect:**

 _Summoned Beings that reflects the user's Ability to manipulate reality_

 **Note:**

 _Maximum number of summon beings active at the same time: 10._

 _Available:_

 _Fire Element_

 _Air Element_

 _Earth Element_

 _Cost 50 Energy per Minute to sustain the summoned being._

This skill together with Concentration, Amplify Damage and Cripple are my skills for Wisdom that reaches pass 50.

Wisdom tree is more on debuffs, regeneration, summons and buffs.

It's really a game changer skill that is different from the direct offensive of Intelligence. Wisdom is more for supporting role.

While I was busy running in the alleyways and away from the open area where I can easily be spotted, I let Pidgey trail the birdman.

Pidgey is just a small size white bird with the size of 10 centimeter with around 20 centimeter wing span.

At first the Air element shows up as a form of a female girl around my age. She has a blue short hair with cute face and one piece blue with simple design dress that grows pass her knees and has a pair of fairy wings on her back.

She is cute if you define it by the dictionary meaning but I'm not sure because I don't know the common standard but my problem is her form is too eye catching.

I immediately made a conversation with the element if she can take a different form.

At first she is hesitant but when I pointed out that she can easily be spotted if she flies by like that she denies that she can't be seen by others. Only by the one who calls them can they be seen but I counter that I would be the one who would be disturbed by her cute form. She reddens when I pat her head even though we're at the same height, and she silently follows my instruction of changing into pidgey.

I caught a pidgey back then when I'm playing pokemon gold when I first achieved my air element so I decided with her form as pidgey.

She relents but in the end I win the debate.

I won't send a too eye catching being into the field. It would probably distract me because she looks far too human for me to act rationale.

It's better for her to look like that if there is a chance that there would be a fight and if there isn't then they can just revert back to their original. They usually stay in their human form when they stay at the house and they even play video games with me. It's a good thing they aren't affected by my bad luck so I don't find them troubling to be around.

I continue my slow walk around while trying to avoid the open areas that would make me easy to be noticed and when I saw the bird like being flying and going pass the main temple and into its background. I stopped.

I don't know what to do now. The temple is protected by magic that probably alerts the people inside of intruders. I'm not sure if the right conclusion but it's the only one I can come up with because its not a barrier that prevents people from entering. So I can only think of a barrier that made the people know who enters the premises.

I still tried to get close as I can without being noticed or entering the barrier and when I'm just outside of the perimeter. I stopped by and hide on one of the trees' shadow.

I let pidgey to roam and circle the sky outside of the barrier while I plan on what to do.

Pidgey will alert me if there would be another supernatural being around but I can't actually just let her roam there. It would be suspicious to see a bird just flying around the same place again and again.

I didn't know where the bird man landed but I remember his reading so if I can get close, I will know where he is but the problem is getting close.

"Will the barrier extend to the underground too?" That is what I'm wondering now, Usually a barrier is only place above ground and one can circumnavigate it to go underground but there are rare cases where barrier are place even underground.

"We'll all I can do is check it to check it if it goes to underground too"

Entering the grounds near the Daibutsu-den or Great Buddha hall is impossible but some parts of the temple aren't protected. The only protected by barrier is the important buildings. I can slip in between if I stay within the shadows of the trees that are around the area but I can't get close to office temples or east part where a bunch of shrines are located.

I'm currently around the west area where the residential area is located though it's a few kilometers from the residential area to the temple grounds and it isn't really a recommended road because its deep forest but it's a good cover for me.

The birdman had passed the bell tower where it's still covered by the barrier and go straight near the office temple and kagami-ike pond.

The pond won't be problem because it doesn't have a barrier covering it but the temple office is where the monks and people usually gathers because its open for public but it's under barrier protection with even supernatural statues around. I can't get too close to it to risk me being caught.

I'm still wondering what's the goal of my mission and what do I need to do but for now, I will trail the bird man.

Calling forth Larvitar, my earth element ally, she digs into the earth for us to pass through.

Larvitar was originally a human girl around my age too with a yellow one piece dress and yellow hat. She has brown braided hair and has green eyes with leaf style shoes. Unlike Pidgey who flies around. Larvitar actually walks even in human form. She glides in the earth unlike Pidgey who just fly around the house.

When we got below ten meters from the ground line, I tried to sense the magic and it's absent around the earthen soil.

I tried to use Pidgey to guide us telepathically the area where the birdman was last spotted and we go to that direction slowly while feeling our surrounding.

Ten meters isn't that deep but leaving a tunnel behind would be a problem. We will cover it later on after finding the intention of birdman.

It takes a while before I find the target and when we're getting close. We stopped 90 meters away from target.

I can feel the target within 100 meters but I don't know for the super natural being.

I can't use scan if I'm not within range but my current scan can go up to 95 meters maximum range of scan so I'm barely within range.

When I came out of the tunnel, I choose the area below a tree so the shadow of the tree will cover me and Larvitar but I'm too far to hear what the priest and birdman is talking about.

I don't have skills that would allow me to lip read or hear or see from this afar. I would need a teacher or a book that will describe master level skill for me to humanely possible to do this.

I can cheat my way and use supernatural ability but I also don't have a skill for such thing. Even using Pidgey has its limit because the area is protected by a barrier. I can't risk Pidgey of being detected.

So my only way to find a clue on what's happening is to use it

" **Scan"**

 **The Fallen Angel's Messenger**

 _ **Rimuel**_

 **Level** 24

 **HP** 7800

 **MP** 5090

 _ **"A once messenger of God but was tempted by the angel of Lust to rebel against God and resulting with the God banishing their race as fallen race of angels"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 23**

 **Endurance: 18**

 **Dexterity: 21**

 **Agility: 24**

 **Intelligence: 6**

 **Wisdom: 4**

 **Magic: 29**

 **Luck: 4**

 **Trait:**

 **Fallen:** _Fallen has weakness against Holy based attacks_

 **2 Winged Fallen:** _The number of wings signifies the strength of the angels._

 **Angel:** _Angel has resistant against Holy based Attacks_

 **Charisma** : _Blessed by otherworldly beauty. They can easily temp or pursued lower rank race or beings with low mental will_

 **Ability:**

 **Holy:** _The ability to use holy element and form them based on the users will_

 **Attack:**

 **Holy Spear:** _A spear formed holy based attacked. It's highly effect against evil race_.

 **Quick Attack:** _A unique attack for messenger of god. The user doubles its speed when attacking._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Darkness**_

A fallen angel… the priest is just an ordinary human with a title of greedy priest. Typical human that easily tempted by material treasure of the world, though I notice that he has a status effect of **"Tainted (Low)"**

Does that mean that making dealings with the fallen angels is the same as demons? Though what are the differences between the two? Aren't demons fallen angels too? What is happening?

If this is science, I can probably argue that it's the change in evolution because a fallen angel still has the appearance and beauty of an angel but a demon had change its appearance that reflect its evil heart.

Are the fallen angels in league with the demons?

Too many questions and tailing this fallen would probably gave me the answer.

I just wish that I have a skill too that would let me hear what they are talking about.

I think of an idea but it's a dangerous one. It has the risk of being found out but it's better than nothing.

I ordered Pidgey to come closer bit by bit and use her ability to control wind to relay the wind vibration they are producing to talk with each other.

She comes closer within sight of the fallen and the priest but it looks like it's still safe but it also looks like that they aren't talking with each other. They are not speaking but how can they talk?

To Pidgey she can't find any noise or sound that indicates that they are communicating through it. I even use my Binoculars that I found in the mansion last year but I can't get a clear view because they are facing the other way from where I was hiding.

This is bad… how will I found what they are talking about… is it possible through magic? It's possible but I don't know the full scope of magic so I can't say. I can't also tell if they are using magic because the fallen is saturated by magic while the area has the feel of supernatural. My senses are dulled if everywhere has the feel of magic in it.

I can't do anything right now but wait…

Guh… swoooooooooooooon…

I started to get angry but the gamers mind already calmed my mind after the second I feel the anger. The side effect of force calming also made me forget a bit about why I'm angry or what I'm feeling and why.

So now that I'm calm enough. I can only monitor and remember the face of the fallen and the greedy priest.

The fallen has beautiful face with long black hair. He has a long black coat that stands in the night with his dark garments. He is easily spotted when he side with the greedy bald priest wearing a typical white shirt and white pants, though the priest age is probably around 20-30's of age.

I can't guess correctly the age of the fallen but he looks in late teens but if he is a fallen angel then he should be in hundreds to thousands of years.

I stayed there and waited for the fallen or the priest to make a move but they just stand there and afterwards, the priest gave a small piece of paper to the fallen.

That's probably an important item and the goal of the fallen.

After receiving the paper, the fallen had given the priest a piece of paper too.

They both look at it and are probably trying to memorize on what was written in it and afterwards they burned it by using magic.

The priest had left and the fallen is the only one remaining.

The fallen is just left standing and I was nervous for a second that he might found me out but he didn't. He just look around and a pure black wings that are invisible before had appeared on his back and he begun flapping his wings and flew in the night sky.

I ordered Pidgey to tail him again and I and Larvitar had gone back into the tunnel to go outside of the temple.

We had gone through the tunnel and I ordered Larvitar to cover the hole and I called Pidgey for direction.

Using telepathy, Pidgey replied that it had already passed the Nara park and is nearing the National Museum but its speed isn't decreasing.

It's going to pass the places where people would naturally pass by and would enter the wood lands.

It would be easy to track and hide there but if I got find out, I will be forced to fight my way through because it's a place where people aren't usually found.

After for a few minutes of flight, Pidgey notified me that the fallen had land on a hidden house in the middle of the forest near the Kasuga Taisha area. It's still far from the roads and is in deep within the wooden forest.

The hidden house according to Pidgey isn't big and it's more like a small cabin where people stop by.

I tried to be silent and fast as I can to reach the designated area but it still took me sometime.

Pidgey already reported that she noticed that the fallen isn't alone there. It has comrades. The situation is becoming bad and I don't know how will I deal with this problem?

When I'm getting closer, I stopped from 500 meters away. I don't want to be noticed so from here on out. I walk from tree to tree until I enter 300 meters.

From here, usually I won't feel anything because its outside of the range of my senses but I can feel something extremely strong from where I was heading.

This is indeed becoming too difficult for me to continue. If I go too close and got caught, I don't know if I'm strong enough to win. I have a bad feeling about this (even though it only last a second)

After getting 300 meters away, I stop walking and start crawling. I even removed my white mask and just decided to cover my face for now. I really need to repaint this mask. Even if it can hide my identity, the color of white isn't just appealing in stealth mission.

When I reached 200 meters… I noticed that it would be the closest I can get safely.

The cabin's area is still surrounded by trees with no clear walking path for humans to take but the place is now reeking with concentrated mana.

If I go even a meter closer, I would surely be detected.

What to do, what to do…. I don't have any clue on what to do.

I will probably die if I estimate the battle strength of the beings there.

It's not the same level as teacher when he is just lazing around and drinking sake while complaining about his works, but it still strong.

The concentrated mana centered inside the cabin is just too strong for me.

I have currently 151 Intelligence and 51 wisdom so I'm smart and wise enough that it's stupid to move on. I will die. That's for sure if I just barge in.

But there is a chance for escape.

I only planted traps in the temple. I didn't think that the battle will occur away from the area so I'm not prepared.

I can only prepare a fast one and a sure way to escape.

I ordered Larvitar to make an emergency escape tunnel underground and set Pidgey to place the mines that I can activate remotely or if the enemy enter the area of the mine.

With concentration around, I will only need 25 seconds to fill my tank. I will turn this battlefield into my advantage.

 **[Rank 2] Concentration Level Max Active Cost: 50 Energy Cooldown 20 seconds**

 _Concentrate and feel your connection to your inner world. It will easily energize the user and will leave their mind stronger after concentrating._

 **Effect:**

 _Boost natural regeneration by 800%_

 _After effects will give a temporary 25% boost on overall damage for all skill based damage for 100 seconds_

 **Note:**

 _One will need to enter a zen state to connect to your inner world and because of that, the user can't move while concentrating._

This skill together with my ability from 150 Intelligence can easily make this field into death trap but I can't let my guard down because 25 seconds is still too long and for being that can kill in matters of seconds. I'm still not sure on how long I can stay still but I will do what I can.

I won't let them escape and I will get the answers that I need.

 **Hexa Core**

 _The ability to process two tasks at the same time, it shows the benchmark of being stronger and mastering one's ability._

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to use six offensive skills at the same time without time delay between each use_

 _The ability to put five additional commands onto another offensive skill to alter the nature of the skill_

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Stop and Delay._

 _Grants increase of 200% regeneration of Energy_

 _Grants increase of 75% damage deal of all Special Attack_

 **Required:**

 _Octa Core requires 200 INT_

With the command of stop and delay, I can set a command where the effect of the command will be delay until I activated it or I set another command where if someone enters the area of effect, it will activate on itself.

It's pretty useful addition that opens a new array of strategy for me to use.

I also called Charmander out to set mines in the ground around the cabin. I don't know if the Fallen will fight in the ground or fly away but I won't take chances here.

Charmander is my last of the summoned allied beings and like the others. She is also originally a little girl with crimson colored hair like mother and amber colored eyes. Her age is the same as mine and has a red colored with flame theme designed one piece dress. She is barefooted and having her walking around is bad because, she burns the wooden tiles but in Charmander form, she won't burn the house but her tail would be easily notice by the enemies. I asked her to stop the fire on her tail for the time being and she reluctantly complied and set off to starting spreading fire trap everywhere.

I will cover my bases and won't play fare.

I'm already grinding like crazy before but I just realize that it still not enough. I need to train for more.

I also need to find ways to cover my weakness. Being over reliant on my abilities is bad because I'm not flexible enough to deal with magical barriers. If I can use remote controlled cameras or recorders, I might found a way to gather information without actually getting near the area.

While concentrating to recover EN and set commands for my summons. I tried to feel the enemies but I'm far away to feel them.

Since 200 meters is too close for comfort. I back away to 300 meters and start trapping from 300 meters away from the cabin.

I don't know if I'm noticed yet but I'm hoping I'm not yet detected.

My speed in regeneration while concentrating usually takes 25 seconds but I also have other boost in regeneration so it only took around 12 seconds to completely recover but it still too long for real battle and when danger is around. It's stupid to stay a sit around.

 **Brain Capacitor**

 _A highly charge brain that can react and issue commands fast in any given situation. It speeds up the processing power of the brain to easily react in any given time_

 **Effect:**

 _Current conversation is 1 second – 250 seconds_

 _Increase Resistant to Supernatural Damage by 25%_

 _Increase Elemental Damage of Special attack by 25%_

 _Increase Regeneration of Energy by 100%_

 **Note:**

 _Brain Charger requires 100 WIS_

It took ten minutes before someone came out of the cabin and the first one that came out is the messenger fallen that I tailed behind. I ordered Larvitar and Pidgey to intercept the fallen and capture it. Larvitar with the control of earth would be ideal for subjugation and Pidgey can bring the bird down.

I only need Charmander by my side to burn everything around.

It took another five minutes when the lights inside the cabin was turn off.

I still didn't make any movement and just wait and observe and prepare.

It's an uphill battle where my chance of living is slim so I need to prepare for the worse.

When it's nearing a half an hour and there is still no movement.

I made my first move.

It's not a flashy one but a careful move that other can be called unsightly but I'm just being careful.

I started crawling in the ground and slowly but stealthily going close to the cabin.

When I enter the 200 meter mark and I didn't feel any change. I carefully move forward.

But when I enter 100 meter mark… I felt that something is wrong. I didn't receive any telepathic news from Pidgey or Larvitar but I know they are fine.

Have I've been found out already? Is what I currently thought, but I tried to dispel the idea and still carefully move towards the dark cabin.

It felt too ominous and it's like a trap.

I don't like this situation one bit.

I know that I'm laying trap around the house but I didn't let my guard down and layer it with illusions from the sixth form of power Rui.

I changed my boots of Silence to Boots of Speed to increase movement

 **Boots of Speed –** A brown colored leathered shoes.

+20% Movement Speed

\+ 2 Defense

If it's a trap then I would be needing speed instead of stealth but I still crawled slowly and tried to hide behind the shadows of the tree before slowly approaching the cabin.

And when I'm already outside of the cabin and only few steps away from my main target but there is still no response.

What is happening?

I don't know what to do now.

I set my trap from within 300 meters away and it will active if one enters the 50 meter range. Its effective for 100 meter which means I can remote detonate it if they enter the 200 meter zone away from the cabin but no one is moving away.

What is happening?

I don't know what to do now.

I can probably force them to reveal themselves but I don't know how will they react and will I be fast enough to react against the unknown. I don't know too if there is a hostage or other people inside.

What's happening?

I don't know what to do now.

With all my intelligence and wisdom, I can't think of a clear counter that won't leave me gambling my life as the situations calls that I would be forced to do something stupid, for something to happen.

What's happening?

I don't know what to do now.

This is totally unknown to me and I don't like the chances of me going out alive here.

If the battle happens in the field I prepare, I'm confident to survive but here?

What's happening?

I don't know what to do now…

I don't know what to do now…

"aah aah ahh aaah… ahhah…aha….ah" as I crawl closer, I hear voice belonging clearly to a woman and I'm far too familiar of that sound from the images I was force to see.

Someone is having sex.

Though the partner is probably exhausted because the voice isn't clearly lively and the sound felt familiar….

NO….NoNOnonononononoNonoNoNoNONONOOonoNooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

I throw away my rationality and my gamer's mind went overload in trying to contain my anger but it's not enough and its causing my light headed because of continues forceful calming effect but it's not enough!

I know what's happening!

I see it tons of times in the past that I'm very familiar on what's happening!

THESE SICK BASTARDS!

Ignoring all warnings I kicked the door open and saw a view of hopeless and despair.

It seeps away my energy to be shock and my anger disperse because of what I see.

10 otherworldly beings of pure beauty are indulging themselves of pure bliss.

Four of them had single pair of wings that I already scanned and had an average status of about 25

Three of them had two pairs of wings that have average status of around 50

Two had three pairs of wings and had an average status of around 100

But the one who reeks of power is the most dangerous of them all

One had four pairs of wings and had and average status of over 150

I will die but I didn't care.

Just like how these monsters didn't care of me entering the place.

I barge in and it's clearly been heard but no one is moving and still continuously on their activity.

The single pairs are indulging themselves of fairly beautiful young girls that has been naked and bruised all over. The eyes are clearly intoxicated and can only think of riding the fallen nonstop even though their thighs are already bleeding badly.

The two winged pairs had taken a liking to beautiful adult women that know what they are doing. Clearly experienced because they are responding to the movement of the fallen partner and their eyes are also just like the young girls are clearly intoxicated and in pure bliss.

The three winged pairs are only partnered with a single adult woman that has her belly large enough that she shows she's clearly pregnant but the fallen doesn't care and continue to play with her. Her eyes unlike the previews one is glazed over and felt dead and her reaction felt mechanical. It's like she's been undergoing the same treatment for some time now that she knew what to do. Like a machine, she's continuously responding to the machinations of the two three pairs winged fallen.

She's hopeless…

But the worse one is the four winged pair being that is in the other side of the cabin.

He has black short hair and his face is clearly handsome. Any member of opposite sex would surely fall for him. His stature is around 30's with a big and solid tone body. His 8 wings are spread apart and being controlled by him to continuously play with the body of little girls around him.

The ages of the little girls that he is cruelly playing around none-stop is probably around 8. His right hand is plunged deeply on another girl who has glazed eyes and crying nonstop. Her age is probably around 12, she is showing signs of puberty. On his left hand is another girl who is around the same age and had her eyes dried of tears.

Each wings of the fallen are spread apart with the feather of the wings are either brushing or plunging in the holes of young girls around him. Little girls who are all naked and covered in white slimy stuff and all of them had been crying for a long time with clear evidence of the tears trailed on their face but they already stopped crying and they already stop making sound or even struggling.

They are just hollow and are like dolls being played around by the monster standing at top of them.

These monsters will die. I would make sure of it.

I observe everything within the stretched limit of time and I react immediately after confirming what's happening.

In reality, it didn't take a second for me to enter and lunged forward to the four winged being but it also didn't take a second for one of the enemy's wings, to be plunged directly at my heart.

The monster didn't even stop pumping or even checked who's attacking. He is continuously doing his work nonstop and didn't even bother.

It's not even a second that the battle start and I already lost 1 Wood Talisman.

My HP is only 1 but I didn't stop and shout.

 **[Telekinesis Burst]**

I dragged and pushed them and everything away. I throw them as far as I can without getting the girls in caught.

This is bad.

I used all my energy there and I used 3 of Red and Orange Jelly to restore both my HP and EN to 90%

I need to calm down.

I'm already calm down.

I need to calm down.

I was forced to calm down.

I need to clear my mind.

I already have forgotten the reason of anger.

But looking at the floor around me… the anger just burst in again.

"TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! What do you think you're doing?!" One of single pair fallen shout but ignore him and just concentrate on the distance of the enemy.

All are around 100 meters away and the further is the four wing who is not moving but I don't even think for a second that I already won against that monster. He will pay.

I charged 100 energy on both my feet and fire an Energy Lance on my feet to create mini explosion.

 **[Rank 3] Energy Lance Level Max Active: Cost 10 Energy**

 _Energy accumulates and formed into a straight simple spear that pierce its enemy._

 **Effect:**

 _Damage 175% of the Special Attack Damage_

 _Deals additional 25% slashing damage_

 _Adds 10% chance Penetrating Power_

 _Maximum casting range is 100 meters_

 _Maximum number of spears is 100._

 **Note:**

 _If the attacks penetrated then the defense of the enemy could be ignored._

The Fallen beings are start standing up and beginning to walk back to cabin but they won't even get one step closer.

I burst from above, a high jump towards the one who shout and used Moon Walk from above as a foot hold and charge again a 100 energy to dashed towards the fallen.

"Why you!" the single paired begun to gather energy on his right hand and make a move by positioning his right hand above and aimed at me.

The gathered power start to coalesced and formed a blue colored spear but before he even fired it, I'm already within his personal space and plunged my right hand through his chest.

"Huu-"He didn't manage to react fast and disperse into white light particles and because of that, the other fallen had become alert and started to move. But the three pair and four pair are just either standing or scratching their bare chest or stretching. There beings didn't even care or registered the death of their comrades.

One down and Nine to go.

I charged energy again to close the gap but the reaction this time around is faster and they rained down colorful spears of light on me.

I stop moving straight and use my legs to zigzag against the attack but this is bad, I'm being pinned down by continues attack.

I then begun my counter attack by summoning **Twisted Burning Lance x 100 + Nadare x 2 + Mode Saiha**

I have currently a max of 5810 Energy and I'm already at 4869 left and I just used 4000 to bring down the entire single paired and double paired fallen.

It would take time for the others to recover and if I didn't take it seriously from the beginning and the shock and surprised effect that I induced against them would fade, they would manage to coordinate (probably) to take me down.

Fighting against a group of superior enemy would be bad.

I need to scatter them and fight on their own but if I take them down one by one. It would take too long and the other stronger 3 that didn't even care would join the battle and my chances of winning will dwindle down more.

So I used overwhelming force and bring the current enemy down.

Its overkill and my mind is probably still clouded by anger even though its impossible thanks to gamer's mind but I need it.

I need to make a stand that they need to take me seriously or they will die.

I need to test myself if I'm worthy enough to fight these monsters and most likely reason, even though it's impossible because of my ability, is…

I want revenge.

I will kill them and like how I killed the demons.

They will pay.

Rain of 200 pairs of energy lance that has a length of 2 meters each and had a twisted end with enlarge bladed tip with each of them burning brightly in this dark night, had been launched and pierce the Fallens.

Some misses and exploded in the ground and some hit through, piercing and boring through the bodies of the fallen. Burning the fallen and turning them to ashes and even the ashes are being burned and pierce.

A nonstop cycle until the 200 pair of energy lance stopped raining.

Everything in its wake is turned into wasteland. 100 meters away from the cabin had been turned into wasteland.

I tried to attack the 4 pairs and 3 pairs but for the 4 pairs, the wings just swatted the lance away, like an annoying fly being swatted away by your hand.

The 3 pairs had summoned a barrier around them that completely blocked the attacked.

The single and two pairs are all dead and the one remaining is the three who are still unscratched.

I used my last 2 Orange Jellies and brought my EN back to 3715 but with this. I can't restore EN anymore.

I used scan again on all the remaining three and it made me nervous for a second, especially the four pairs of black wings.

 **The Fallen Angel's Scout**

 _ **Ramuel**_

 **Level** 48

 **HP** 12780

 **MP** 10760

 ** _"A once archangel of God but was tempted by the angel of Lust to rebel against God and resulting with the God banishing their race as fallen race of angels"_**

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 44**

 **Endurance: 78**

 **Dexterity: 96**

 **Agility: 35**

 **Intelligence: 6**

 **Wisdom: 9**

 **Magic: 110**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Trait:**

 **Fallen:** _Fallen has weakness against Holy based attacks_

 **6 Winged Fallen:** _The number of wings signifies the strength of the angels._

 **Angel:** _Angel has resistant against Holy based Attacks_

 **Charisma** : _Blessed by otherworldly beauty. They can easily temp or pursued lower rank race or beings with low mental will_

 **Ability:**

 **Holy:** _The ability to use holy element and form them based on the users will_

 **Attack:**

 **Holy Spear:** _A spear formed holy based attacked. It's highly effect against evil race._

 **Holy Sword:** _A sword formed holy based attacked. It's highly effect against evil race_

 **Holy Shield:** _A holy barrier that can withstand super natural attacks._

 **Weakness:**

 ** _Darkness_ **

(The other 3 pairs is almost the same in status with more emphasis in intelligence than in strength which result in higher MP)

 **The Fallen Angel's Warrior**

 _ **Loliel**_

 **Level** 56

 **HP** 15100

 **MP** 12600

 _ **"A once Powers of God but was tempted by the angel of Lust to rebel against God and resulting with the God banishing their race as fallen race of angels"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 155**

 **Endurance: 110**

 **Dexterity: 75**

 **Agility: 86**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Wisdom: 8**

 **Magic: 135**

 **Magic Resistance:** **200**

 **Luck: 54**

 **Trait:**

 **Fallen:** _Fallen has weakness against Holy based attacks_

 **8 Winged Fallen:** _The number of wings signifies the strength of the angels._

 **Angel:** _Angel has resistant against Holy based Attacks_

 **Charisma (Mid)** : _Blessed by otherworldly beauty. They can easily temp or pursued lower rank race or beings with low mental will. If a rank had been placed, it can even affect beings with higher level than the user. The ranges and chances are all up to level and rank._

 **Ability:**

 **Holy:** _The ability to use holy element and form them based on the users will_

 **Attack:**

 **Holy Spear:** _A spear formed holy based attacked. It's highly effect against evil race._

 **Holy Sword:** _A sword formed holy based attacked. It's highly effect against evil race_

 **Holy Wings:** _A unique attack. It's the ability to control the wings and use it against the enemy. It's highly effect against evil race_

 **Weakness:**

 ** _Darkness_ **

"What do you think you're doing _human?"_ One of the 3 pairs asked me. The four pairs is still standing and looking at the sky without cleaning himself, completely ignoring everything around him while the two 3 paired wings are looking at me. The smarter one is looking straight at me while the one who has higher strength is asking directly at me. Though his voice when speaking the word human has full on contempt and disgust. Their eyes also show that they aren't even considering me as a threat, even though I already killed their comrades. They continue to look at me with disgust and annoyance.

"I should be the one asking that to you _fallen_ **,** what do you think you're doing to those girls that you have taken? Did you kidnap them? You're really a _fallen_ to even do such a cruel act against life. You're supposed to be guardians of humanity but you're the ones who are making them suffer" I voiced out my answer monotonously while relaxing and letting my HP, STA and EN to recover. I won't stop them if they want to talk for a bit.

"Guardians? HAA! That is so old news brat! There are no ones who are even guarding the humanity now. No one even cares! Hahahaha" The muscle head laughs while letting his guard down. The four pairs winged one is still not bothering while the other three paired wings had closed his eyes and start murmuring something. What is he doing? Is what I currently thought.

"No guardians? What do you mean no one is guarding the humanity now?" I look at the muscled head but my attention isn't on him but on the one murmuring something that I can't understand and the four pairs winged one that is looking down at his manhood and shaking his head and hips around, he is like dancing or something. He didn't even spare a look to his surroundings.

"Just like I said brat, no one is bothering to guard the humans now. They are on their own, and those whores? We didn't kidnap them. Why would be even bother with them, they are just lowly trash just like you who doesn't know their place. No, they aren't kidnapped but they are offerings to us" The muscle head smiled in a condescending way.

"Offerings? What do you mean?" I know what he means but I'm just buying time… but I can't believe what I'm currently hearing.

"Offerings are offerings. Are you dumb brat? Wait, don't answer because you are. If you know who you're dealing with then you won't be even bothering us and will just run away and hide like a trashy human you are. They are offerings from the temple so they can have our protection. The "faith" here in Japan is pretty scattered so the "Gods" aren't getting enough payment for them to even move their fingers, plus the Shinto factions are pretty lazy bunch that they didn't even care if beings from other factions set foot in their territory" the fallen smirk at the end of his sentence and then started laughing while puffing his hairy chest out and laughing mad while his face is facing the sky. This is a muscled head idiot indeed. Is what Touma thought.

"What are you doing here human" The other three paired wings start asking question and unlike the muscled head, he is looking at me sharply but at the same time, I had the feeling that it's a predator eyeing his prey.

"This place is secluded from the city and not something that would a human child like you would go. Plus its already pass midnight. I will repeat my question human. What are you doing here" With the question looming in the air. I eyed my EN and it's still not full. I doubt I can surprise the smart one but maybe the muscled head or the four paired wings but it also looks like that the four pairs isn't bothering an is only doing some stretching.

"I saw something flying in the sky which is why I tried to follow it and it leads me here and I saw the atrocities that you monsters are doing to people of my race" I'm still left standing and had shown full of opening to lower their guard and it helps for the two but the smarter one isn't lowering his guard at all.

"Hmm…. Don't tell a lie you filthy cretin. You might have indeed followed the messenger but that is not your only purpose and you can't lie to us. We will know if you lie, you lower life form" His tone had changed at the near end and his eyes are full of contempt.

"I can feel it around here that the flow of energy is disturbed and felt unnatural. Like that heretic city is you from there you vile creep!" His voiced had changed again and in full of anger now.

Can he feel the trap? But he didn't voiced it out as magic but unnatural and what does he mean a heretic city?

"What do you mean?" I'm really confused now. I came here under the orders of the elders with no clear goal and now I'm fighting vile creatures that prey on humanity and these same vile creatures are accusing me of belonging to a certain city.

"You don't know aren't you? I can tell without looking into your heart. But what are you doing here then human? If your clueless of the real world as you are then what is your goal for disturbing our meal? You will die you know. Are you trying to play hero here? That wouldn't save you from our wrath puny little human"

"I'm not playing a hero and I don't even care of being one. I'm just doing what I think is right and what you're doing is wrong. I'm putting a stop to what you vile creatures are doing to the people here" Is my honest answer to these fallen. I'm a fool to even trying to confront them head on and only an idiotic hero would do that but I'm not playing as a hero but just a passerby that see something wrong and is trying to correct it. I don't see any wrong in doing so.

"You're not playing hero and your only doing this is because you thought its wrong? Whahahaha you're a fool, the biggest fool of all, to even risk his life for something as simple reason as that? You're hopeless and talking to you is useless. Just die now human. You will save the others the headache that you will cause in the future" and with that the smarter fallen lift up his right hand and bring it down.

From high above the trees, small speck of light begins to shine and brought down. I didn't even notice that his gathering holy spears attack above. This is what he has been preparing when he is murmuring something. A spell incantation? I don't know. I'm not knowledgeable about magic to even analyze how it happens.

Together with the showing light, the muscle head had launched himself towards me with a gathered magic on his right fist. He reared it and it became condensed and when he nears me. He put all his strength and punched me. He is smiling with superiority that he was sure that I won't be able to evade it.

And it's true because his status doesn't reflect his speed. He gathers magic on his body and boosted his strength in a matter of split second and charge at me with the speed like a bullet with a huge hammer coming down at me and if it hit me? I would probably be a bloody waste on this forest.

But I didn't even bother running from it or even blocking. What's the use of blocking if it will still kill me?

I only stand there and move a little away from the fist that is coming down fast at me by side stepping one-half step to the right and letting the attack graze over my face and even if it didn't hit me directly, I can feel the power behind it and its being felt by my body that is trembling from the vibration that result from the super hi-speed move that pushes away the wind forcefully from its path that it almost like a sonic boom.

I carefully placed myself to the right of the path and barely grazing it. I reared my right fist and punched his face as fast as I can and while I'm doing this, I'm also countering the attacks from above by launching my own attack but its weaker to the launched holy spears and its only deflecting them off course. Even though the lances are altered into twisted burning spear, it's still not enough to take on the holy spears head on.

My counter is fast and the fallen just smiles at me and didn't even bother shielding, dodging or blocking the attack. He also didn't summon his holy shield ability.

He welcomes the puny attack of the weakest race.

And it leads to his death.

I didn't even felt anything when my counter right hook shoves against his face.

He dissolves into bright particles and I started running to my right to avoid the larger and more concentrated fire of the other three paired wings.

The battle against muscle head didn't even last a second and his already dead the smarter only reaction is wide eyes and the four paired wings begun looking at the ongoing battle.

I tried to dodge left and right or used my right hand to negate an attack that corners me.

The smarter one is good at placing his attacks in different direction. From above to left and right then left but when I'm trying to doge to the right because the visible attack is coming from left. An attack from my blind spot was launched and almost hit me if I didn't block it with my right hand.

These battles continue for 10 seconds with countless holy spears had been launched during that span of 10 seconds.

I nearly died a lot of times if I'm not careful and will be riddled with holes thanks to the countless holy spears that are raining in around me.

The battle stopped and it's not because the three winged paired become tired. No, it stopped because the four winged paired raised his right hand and a gesture of stop was signaled to the three paired one.

"You, you're an interesting Human. Is that a sacred gear?" The four winged paired smiled genuinely at me and with his high Charisma, anyone would probably be fooled by him but not me. With all his eight wings spread out and his body is naked for all to see but he didn't cared at all and he didn't even bothered cleaning his lower region that is clear to see that had been used with the trail of blood on his thighs and in the feather of his wings. He had been using those to defile the purity of those girls Grr! Is what I currently thought and I become angry again but thanks to gamers mind, I was forced to be calm again and I don't need a clouded mind right now. I will surely die if I let my guard down for a second but his question left me with a question too so I respond with.

"Sacred gear? What's that?" I confused about the term that has been used. I haven't read it from the books that Grandfather had manage to collect or from the Izumo mansion's collection.

"You don't know human? Well if you come with us. We will tell you about it. We will also teach you on how to use it though yours is really something unique. I haven't seen anything like that before and I have live for thousands of years already. I also survive the previews Great War and I'm there when God had bestowed the gift to the humans. But yours is something that is unknown to me. Azazel-sama would surely be happy if he sees it in action" The four paired wing is smiling happily and muttered a famous name from different books.

The one called the scapegoat or sent away in Hebrew.

In book of Dead Sea Scrolls, Azazel is the one described that teach the men the art of warfare and making weapons and as for women the art of seduction and making cosmetics. He should be bound by Archangel Raphael to Dudael or Beth Hadudo, where he will be forever bound until the end of time.

In book of Enoch, it was described the corruption that Azazel and the Grigori had brought to Humanity. He thought them the art of war and war they had brought to each other. Bloodshed was upon the face of the planet and the four archangel had saw this and brought this to the attention of the almighty and the God had ordered one of his archangel to capture and imprison Azazel.

In fifth century 3 Enoch, Azazel, together with Shemhazai and Ouza was cast away by Metatron, these three where the most known as the "Three who got the most blame" for their sins of passing the knowledge of heaven to the people and marrying and impregnating countless women in earth.

In Apocalypse of Abraham, Azazel was portrayed as the uncleaned bird that came down and tempts Abraham.

Azazel was described as an angel who has 6 pure black wings on his right and left. A 12 winged angel.

In medieval Jewish, Azazel was also connected to Samael, the serpent that tempted Eve.

Azazel was described as an angel that choose the material world or the world itself than serve the YHWH

In bible the presentation for azazel the scapegoat is when Aaron was asking for forgiveness to God and was orderd to offer two goats. One is to be killed and offer to god as it ascended to heaven and reach the real of God while the other was left alive and be presented to Azazel.

This ritual was also done in wedding ritual as offertory of goats.

In Islam, Azazel was an Iblis and not an Angel. It was a being created from fire while the angels were created from Light. When Azazel was ordered to bow to Adam, he declines and later on tempts him on eating the forbidden fruit though it was different from the jewish one but Azazel is synonymous to the one who brought sins to the world.

"Azazel? Is that your leader fallen?" I half asked for the sake of having conversation to stall time and half asked for confirmation.

"Oh! Human, you have heard of the name of the Great Governor? Well aren't you smart, young one" The fallen had praised me and he jovially put his hands on his hips and had completely face me now though the view is irritating. He isn't bothered by the lacked of clothing. The same can be said for the other fallen but he is silent now and completely looking at me.

Now what to tell, should I say that I have read his name but it's unlikely for someone as young as me to have read about him. I'm just too young to supposedly understand the words by common standards, from what I remember on what Grandfather warns me about.

"I have heard his name before" I tried to be vague and tried to use an excuse that I have heard of it before and it's true that Azazel is a famous name. It's also used in modern fiction without even care for the source. It's been portrayed in different media and had been painted in different form. His name is even famous for some of the more exotic God here in Japan.

"Hmm, that's true. The name of the Great Governor is pretty popular here in Japan. I also even saw his name in one of the magazine. I even bought that magazine and show it to him. We both laugh of it. His really a nice guy and he would be happy to meet you Human. So how about it, want to meet him? His nice and will reward you accordingly. He awards everyone who follows him and treats them fair. He also treats them to one of his hot spots" This fallen really admired his leader and speak jovially about him. He brags about him proudly and speaks like he is a close friend of the most famous fallen angel.

"Are you close with Azazel?" I tried to pry for more answer and time.

"Close? Not really but the Great Governor is friendly to all his allies. He treat them fine and even brought them with him when he visits one of his girls or lend some of his favorite collections" Girls? I'm having a bad feeling again. A feeling that was quenched fast by gamers mind but I need to ask something.

"Girls? What do you mean? What kind of person is the most well-known fallen angel? Does he really teach the world the way to use weapons? I heard that he is famous for being the one that teaches the humans the use of weapon" I tried to fake my curiosity and the four paired wings took the bait but I think the three paired wings is being far too suspicious of me. This won't last long. I'm still 100 meters away from the cabin and 100 meters short of the effective area where the trap can be used. I need to lure them to it.

"Oh, you want to learn more about our great leader? Umu umu" he nods and nods and answers.

"Fine, I will tell you how great our might leader is. I already told you that he is a nice guy that treats his entire subject fine and even bring us out to hang with him. He is a cool guy that likes to research about God's gift to humanity, the Sacred Gear, and play with girls. He loves humanity and likes to live with them. The legend of him paints him evil and all but it's not true! It's just the propaganda of the Angel Factions against us Fallen!" he speaks passionately about the false accuse of his leader. He really admires his leader but I kept hearing about girls here and there. What kind of being is Azazel.

"He loves the humans that he even falls in love with one. That is the start of his falls from grace. The god is just jealous of his angels falling in love with his other creation" The fallen grumbles and frowns petulantly while crossing his arms and starting stomping his right foot.

"I mean, he kept on praising Humanity but he doesn't praise us Angels. And he created us first. He should give us equal treatment too! That is just unfair! You know!" He starts to act like a spoiled child now. It's unsightly from someone as old as him.

"We have our feelings too and we can fall in love with something we see beautiful. Sure, the angels fall in love with each other and some had married but that is all in status and view. We can't do on our own and had sex on our own. Even having sex is a sacred thing to God. Sex is something you enjoy you know"

"It's really irritating that God is inflexible and we are thankful for the great leader that he rebels against him. We should be free too and make decisions on our own. So when the great leader had fall in love with the human, we go with him and also fall in love with the others. Human are nice you know, they are soft, tender and beautiful. No wonder the God treat them with care because they are also fragile and easy to break. So we really need to take them with care or else they will die easily" The fallen had become sad at the end of his little tale but I feel that his sadness is different from common sadness, and I'm nearing at my full bar for EN. So keep on talking please and provide more information.

"I mean, we are so strong that sometimes when we are having sex, they are just too soft and fragile that they ended up dying and that is a huge turn off. When you're having a blast and you ended up ripping them in two. It's disgusting to be dirtied by blood you know. The humans are also so sweet and innocent that they are easy to please and follow our lead. We can go on be wild in bed but we mustn't go too far or they will be broken and broken toy is not fun anymore. Humans are also easily to be influenced that they easily follow out instruction and fast learner that they understand the knowledge we teach them but they are too emotional and when had made significant achievement or if one is talented and is having an easy time, they start to envy them and will cause conflict. Humans are too emotional sometimes that it become irritating to please them but because they are letting their emotions run amok, it's easy to make them fall in love with you. Especially if they are sad about something, you can easily comfort them with sweet words and BAM! Off we go to bed!" The fallen is smiling happily while my EN is full and my stomach is rumbling with an eternal frown and ice cold glare on my eyes. This fallen didn't even bother to look at me.

"But with all the flaws the human has, our great leader still loves them and continue to love them. He continues to guide them through it all. He teaches them on how to efficiently uses the tools that he invent and the God had gave them to make them stronger, so to make them more powerful and more desiring in our eyes. We envy them because the God loves them and we love them because their imperfection and fragile existence. It's like a fleeting night in the sky that if you didn't take it now, it might just blink away and be eternally gone"

"Our great leader had fallen in love with them and sired countless Nephilim in the past. He is still doing it and had even been recorded as the one who had the biggest harem. I mean the guy had live for thousands of years and he had thousands to millions of wives that he mates with. We didn't keep in track but probably a percent of the current population had probably been sired by the great leader. And because of that, we Fallen had the numerical advantage against the prude angels and the hypocrite devils. Really those prude angels don't know what they are missing and the devils are bunch of hypocrites. They look down at humans and even despise the half-blood but they continue to mate with the humans" He spits and grumbles "Bunch of hypocrites if you love them then you said you love them"

"Our leader is noble and honest. He loves the pure, he consoles the lonesome. He does it in groups and the word orgy was created because of him. He was a legend among legend and he is a nice guy that he even shares the video of his conquest. He really is such a bro. Though only a video on how he pops the cherry of someone or how he consoles the lonely wife from her overworking husband. He is stingy when it comes to his priced girls. He brings us with him when he goes hunting but he has a "No Touch" policy on the girls he personally targets. I'm actually even trying to beat his legend but I'm too inexperience in it. I'm still wrecking some of them and even those who had my own blood running in their veins are still too weak to become my partners." The fallen frowns at the thought of that.

He had given important information there but my stomach is grumbling too much and my fist is clenched tightly that it's even bleeding. I'm trembling with anger and the gamers mind can't protect my mind from my boiling emotions.

So this is anger but I might forget this feeling later on because that is what gamers mind do but please… let me remember my anger for this monsters

This monster and his race…. These supernatural beings…. To think they have been doing this for ages….

So he does it with his children? Are some of the young girls there, his daughter two…. Ugh… just thinking of the possibilities made me sick.

While he is sick, I can't think of a word to describe his leader.

Someone who approach the wife of someone and tempts young ones can't be described as a good guy in my dictionary.

The others might view his way as something to look up to because he is living the dream for the others but it's just an endless pursuit of pleasure, and selfish sensual self-indulgence.

Others might laugh and praise his deeds as someone who tempts and steal the loves of the others but will you laugh if he stole your wife or your love one?

Will you laugh if he tempts your daughter and steals her purity?

Will you laugh if he defiled and messed up your family?

Will you still praise the man that live and had made love to thousands of women in different time and age, that doesn't even care about the others and only his own?

He might care for his own race and view the humanity in light but I can't call it caring if they had thought a raced that is pure in the beginning to kill, pillage and rape.

"But the great leader is still something else" He shakes his head while remembering something and I want to puke by continuesly listening in his tell of the great Azazel.

"I mean some of his collections are the best of the best; some aren't even humans but legends and gods of their own. He really is the most awesome guy of all!" He spreads his arms and smiles truly; he felt that he is doing well by spreading the fame of his most revered leader.

But to me…

I only see someone who lives in pure hedonistic way…

Maybe Azazel was connected to some of the legends that I saw having an affair or some of them are even his sons and daughters.

Nephilim is the sons of God and daughters of men. A half blood, a half divine and half mortal, a demi-god of sort that had risen through the time and made a legend of their own. Some of their parents aren't name to begin with.

"You won't even believe on what he can do with his fingers and wings. It became a legend of its own. Caligula and Gilgamesh is nothing compared to him. With his divine level of stamina and godly level of skills, no one was left standing on his path of conqueror" The fallen is in pure bliss and my stomach is rumbling nonstop with my temple aching irritably, The gamers mind is working overtime but my mind had become clouded as such that I didn't even care that I called forth the Storm Energy Bomb and begun charging it. This is bad move and I know it but I just want him to stop rambling already about his leader.

I charged it to 10 seconds and even altered it with Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis and finally Geokinesis.

 **[Rank 3]Storm Energy Bomb** **Level Max Active: Cost 100 Energy per second Cooldown 30 seconds**

 _Gather large amount of energy and compressing it further to make it stronger and more destructive, and then unleash the compact energy into large explosion._

 **Effect:**

 _Deals a 5500% special attack damage per second charge with a minimum of 4 second charge before one can use the skill._

 _The skill can be charge further more to a maximum charging time of 10 second_

 _Range of effect is a minimum of 50 meter radius and further charging will increase the range by 5 meters per second._

 **Note:**

 _Be cautious of friendly fire_

The initial skilled that has been charged for 10 seconds already eat 1000 energy and with each alteration. It will eat another 25 Energy and with four additional commands. It takes a total of 2000 energy to charge my most currently destructive skill. But I didn't stop there and input the fifth command. I added up Setsuna the forth form of power the "Flare" and it took the damage into a whole new level though it took another 1000 energy which totals to 3000 energy of my current full tank.

The four paired wings had stop rambling on the six seconds and start looking at the energy ball with clear curiosity but he didn't move a muscle or even twitched. Heck, his smiling… I also can't help but smile at his reaction to my charging of my most powerful attack.

He is clearly looking down at me.

He move his head to the right which is seventh and to the left which is eight and his eyes widens at ninth seconds and in ten seconds he hammers his right onto his left with an awe expression in his face.

I throw the attack at his face.

Wind and fire shouldn't mix because it would become far destructive if an oxygen rich environment ignited and exploded.

I encased the Spiral Stormed Energy Bomb ball with Earth Coated Spiked and inside the earth ball is the mixing of fire and wind. Pretty volatile combination and could really cause huge damage.

The Earth Spike will explode in the moment of detonation and has a 50% penetration and 25% additional damage.

The fire and wind that is mix together is having a volatile combination that further boosts the damage by 500%. With 100% holy and 400% fire that has been boosted by the wind.

The Telekinesis was used to not add penetrating power but containment for the explosive fire and wind. I spin the stormed energy bomb and made it stable and not collapse with the violent energy inside.

The flare just gives off an intense heat that has been compressed in the middle of the orb. It's turning into a mini – sun with the gaseous energy contained and solar flare mixed in. The damage is further boost by 1000%

With a total of 1525 added to 5500% per second charge and maximize into 10 second charge. Its full power is 67500% special attack and my current special attack is 302.

I won't let this monster live.

My attack isn't that fast and for a monster like him. He can dodge it easily which is why he is just standing there and looking like there is no problem in the world but I won't let you dodge or run or even look away you monster.

I would look at you and see your end.

Even with your magic resistance, natural resistance to supernatural attack and your overall defense won't let you live after this attack.

" **Spiral Explosive Sun!"** I stretched my left hand and let the attack fly towards the monster.

To my attack that is moving in the speed of a bullet. The others might not be able to dodge it but my enemy is a supernatural being that had live for thousands of years. He must been awed by the power that I accumulated which is why he waited and see it through but now that he saw it, his 8 wings on his back begun to flap and he starts to ascend. In less than a second he might be able to dodge this wide range attack but just like I said.

I won't let this monster live.

" **Cripple! Amplify Damage!** **Evard's Tentacles! "**

 **Cripple Level Max Active Cost 10 Energy Cooldown 10 Seconds**

 _A virus that strikes unnoticed and will weaken the target from the inside. It will slow down the enemy and would lower his immune system to other affliction._

 **Effect:**

 _Slows the movement speed and body movement of the target by 50%_

 _Lowers resistance to elements by 50%_

 _Lowers physical defense by 50%_

 _Lowers resistance to Bad Status Effect_

 _Effect will last for 5 seconds_

 **Note:**

 _Cripple can't be blocked but higher rank beings can resist it and will lower the effects depending in the difference of level._

 **Amplify Damage** **Level Max Active Cost 10 Energy**

 _Increasing the damage dealt on the targets by inflicting mental damage._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase damage received by 100%_

 _Slows movement speed and body movement by 5%_

 _Area of effect is 5 meters wide._

 **Note:**

 _Slow effects can stack up to 10 times._

 _Unleashing a psychic attack in an area that would leave the targets open for additional damage_

 **[Rank 3] Evard's Tentacles Level Max Active: Cost 50 Energy Cooldown 10 Seconds**

 _Energy gathered and formed binding black tentacles in an area that constricts the enemy and stops their movement while also sucks their energy._

 **Effect:**

 _Binds the enemies from moving away from the place where the tentacles was summoned._

 _Restrict the movement of the enemy_

 _The binding last from 1 – 5 second where the duration of the skill depends on the strength of the target_

 _The affected enemies would have their MP drained by 10% of the total MP per one second._

 _Maximum range is 100 meters_

 _Area effect of 5 meters wide_

 **Note:**

 _The constricted targets MP would be sucked and converted to EN._

First I slow the monster down then I further slow him and finally binding him. The binding skill has weakness of only ground target so I can't let him ascend to the skies. If I let him fly, I would lose.

I will kill him.

I didn't even bothered with the smart one that begins to attack me with holy spears at the beginning but I cast Greater Barrier then multiply it by Nadare then active Barrier of Madoka which is the fifth form of power, to further protect myself from damage.

 **[Rank 3] Greater Barrier Level Max Active: Cost 100 Energy Cooldown 30 Seconds.**

 _Form a circular protective shield around the user. The energy field would protect the user from any damage until it's destroyed._

 **Effect:**

 _Create a circular force field around the caster that intercept and receives damage instead of the user._

 _Its effective range is 10 centimeters outside the range of the caster's arm._

 _Force Field HP: 5000_

 _Maximum Present Barrier at the same time is 25_

 **Note:**

 _The Barrier won't disappear until it's destroyed or willed to be destroyed by the user._

The fifth form of power is to connect different points of power and create a barrier in between.

I placed encircled myself with several energy lances and formed a barrier in between.

When the smart one start noticing that his attacks are meaningless, he will surely flew away which is a good decision because if he stay he will die but at the same time, if he continue attacking me with those holy spear, there is a chance that my concentration slips and my attack fails. If the attack had been canceled, I would be left defenseless from the combine attack of the two, but I know he will fled away from the moment that his attack become useless, unlike the other two monsters, this fallen is smart and will know when to high tail from a dangerous situation.

When I reached four seconds and he felt the danger on his life, being the smart one that knows that if he stay behind, he will die which is why when it reaches beyond four seconds and his assault is still useless, he flew away but I won't let him live too.

I might have used most of my EN but this place is still a deathtrap. If he flew above I would hunt him above but he won't because the attack would still hit him. His only way is to escape further and that would lead him to the trapped area.

While the three paired wings flew away, the four paired wings is struggling in his bind and trying to fly away.

It wouldn't take a second to hit him but in my enhanced brain, he moves pretty fast in that split second, continuously trying to escape the inevitable death.

"YOU BASTARD!" He manage to say the whole worlds and I manage to understand it even if I didn't hear it clearly because of the loud noise of the spiraling mini sun that is moving fast at him, and sound travels will be delayed or slowed, and will be blurred or garbled because of violent airflow. He glares futilely and tried to summon attacks which accumulate and surround him with hundreds of mini lights and it's still happening in that stretched second before everything in front of me is engulf by a pillar of light that stretches further north.

This guy is really a monster if he can muster that enough power in split second that he is in bind and struggling to move away from the attack.

If the bastard didn't underestimate me or starts babbling about his leader, I won't be able to fully charge my energy and if he didn't want to see my attack, then he would probably be still alive and I would ended up dead.

But by his own arrogance had led him to his own downfall and the only thing left is a wide 80 meter crater with around 30 to 40 meter deep. Everything is disintegrated by pure stormy heat.

The explosion lasted for a few seconds and it stretches to the skies above and I'm sure somewhere out there, even if it's past midnight, someone would have seen it.

I need to catch the one who has escape fast before an outsider arrives to inspect what's happening.

The remaining fallen had escaped to the right side of the area and I can't feel him now, but I can feel the traps that where placed around the north east area being activated.

I'm down to around a thousand of Energy but I would need it every speed I can to catch onto the remaining fallen.

I began charging my feet with 100 Energy each and readying myself to dash towards the direction that I heard and explosion.

I won't let anyone leave here.

"Charmander! Go to the cabin and protect the people there" I called to my ally and command her to protect the girls that I left behind in the cabin. I can feel Pidgey and Larvitar are already finished in their battle but they are not coming here yet. They are still probably having some problem but they will surely arrive to help.

Having a lock on the last trap that was activated, I dashed towards the direction that I feel it.

In a matter of 3 seconds with 600 Energy down, I manage to catch up to my target.

"YOU WORM!" The fallen had seen me when he is flying around the branches and evading exploding air mines and flying burning lances. He send a rain of holy spears that I didn't even bothered to evade because the Greater Barrier is still working but when it breaks. I started to evade from left to right or use my right hand to completely negate the attack.

I can duplicate a skill with Nadare but I can't duplicate an already existing and activated skill, so I can't further replicate Greater Barrier to form another one and the skill is currently cooldown.

I rigged the placed with countless of traps and making the place more advantageous for me but it looks like the fallen can still move around and counter with his countless holy spears.

If there are ten activating air mines then he would fire ten holy spears in it.

If there are countless earth spikes and earth wall approaching on him, he will swat them with holy sword and cut it down to make a pathway.

If his not my opponent then I would be impress on his fighting prowess. It's a clearly the sign of experience of an old veteran that had been through countless battles.

But I won't let him escape.

I first started using amplify damage to slow him down. I still need 6 seconds for Cripple to cooldown and Evard's Tentacles is useless in aerial battle.

In next evolution I would probably pick a binding skill that would let me use in flying targets too. I only picked Evard's because it is an area of effect binding skill which is helpful in hordes of skeletons and goblins but against flying creatures. It's useless.

But the problem with the binding skill that can be used in any battle field is the maximum number of targets is limited with usually for single target only.

The same can be said for why I choose lance over Bident because Lance has more fire power than Bidents that has more numerical advantage. Against goblins that numbered in thousands when attacking, Bident tree might be useful but when the stronger variant of goblins start showing up. It became apparent that its more useful to have a stronger damaging attack than a more number of attacks.

I fired two twisted burning Lances at his path to block his flight and fire two more to force him to move but him only summon his holy barrier and force his way through.

He got caught in burning strings that I designed around the trees to trap him but he just destroyed it by firing holy spears.

The string form is the third form of power. Homura. I layered the forest around the cabin with countless slim strings that will burn and cut anyone who passes through but the fallen is clearly mostly fine with few burn marks. He is just forcing his way through and its working. It just shows the difference in power.

I jumped from one tree branches to another to save energy and not use moon walk but I'm limited in maneuverability unlike the flying fallen.

The fallen let a barrage of holy spears around me while I only raised my right hand and made a single safe spot for me to force my way against the wall of holy attack.

I retaliated by firing two sets of burning lance on him and another earth lance from below but he just decided to evade it, instead of swatting it.

He sways to the left and right which made it hard for me to attack with burning lance but I applied Amplify damage again on him and 4 seconds to go before cripple cooldown.

He charges holy energy in his arms and turns towards me while still flying high speed, and swings his holy sword horizontally. The result is a huge wave of holy arc fire in a line towards me.

I didn't even bother dodging but just raising my right hand and it shattered like a broken glass.

I then apply amplify damage again on him and 3 seconds to go before cripple cooldown.

I heard a "tsk" and the fallen continues his flight unstopped by continues explosion around him and rising earth walls that tried to block his path.

I tried using the severing lance which is lance with mode Saiha, the blade form to cut down the trees and block his flight path but he just goes down to evade the falling tree and swerve to the right to avoid the the other falling trees on his left and flight high up to pass through the branches.

It looks like that he won't fly above the tree line is what I currently thought but how did he know that above the trees is much more dangerous traps?

I layered a delayed Stormed Energy Bombs above the trees as traps and comparing it to the delayed lances in the tree below, the below area is more relatively safe but I thought that the trees will act as hindrance and would slow down the flight of any fallen that is flying around, so I only layered mining and string traps here.

But it looks like it's mostly useless.

Since I'm down to around 300 Energy, I'm not spamming any Lances but just trying to follow the fallen.

The fallen had turned again and this time around a concentrated energy in both hand fired fast onto me. Its speed is probably faster than the speed of sound and it made a shockwave on its path.

Its fast and I can't block the two with only my right hand and I can't dodge it.

I tried to block the right one and move my body to evade the left attack but it didn't and it mange to singe my left shoulder it also effectively disable my left hand which is left dangling around. I received a bad status effect of **"Disabled (Left Shoulder)"**

"Ugh" that manages to shave away a large portion of my HP. The fallen smiles and I cast another amplify damage on him. 2 seconds left for Cripple to cooldown.

When the fallen notice my hurt expression, it abandons the idea of running away and flies straight at me with a holy sword poise to stab my heart.

With his fast turn and speed, combined with me tailing behind him in fast speed, it didn't take a second before he enters my personal space and his holy sword is few centimeters from my heart.

It manages to tear my clothes and burn my skin but before it pierce through me, I grabbed it with my right hand and because of that, I was left defenseless for a second and he was free to rain down holy spears on me.

Summoning countless lights around me, he fired all of them and I ended up getting hit and pierced in different part of my body. My shoulder, my left hand and right elbow, my stomach is riddled with spears and my hips and both feet are all full of holes.

My right eye is also hit by the holy spear that pierced my brains and with other fatal attacks that I received; my entire HP was reduced to zero by one well played attack.

1 second for cripple to kick in.

I'm dead if not for Wood Talisman.

The talisman breaks and left me 1 HP remaining and Cripple is fully functional again.

The fallen smiles at his victory with seeing me all bloody and my body started to slump down but he didn't expect the next second where I cough up blood and opens my left eye and spit the blood in my mouth on his eyes. He was shocked and blinded for a second and then I hit him with Cripple to capitalize the small chance of opening.

He tried retaliating and attacking me with an overhead downward slash attack of his holy sword on his right hand.

"Bad Move" I smile at his panicked state, he didn't think clearly and made a flashy move in a close quarter combat but I didn't.

I didn't do any overly dramatic attack and just raise my right fist that is curled in front of my heart which I used earlier to block the stab and then backhand him with my right hand.

And it's my victory.

The back of my right fist didn't feel any resistant the moment it touches his face, it faltered and like a hot knife through butter. I cut through his face.

He didn't even manage to say anything before he dissolves into particles of light.

But I'm falling with only 1 HP left.

If I hit the ground with a height of over five meters, I'll be dead.

It's fine if I'm in full health and my body is not riddled with holes and bad status effect but right now, I can't even move my legs to support me. Just breathing is hard with punctured lungs and raptured innards.

I can't control my body and I start to fall down with my head first but I'm calm.

I just closed my eyes and started to relaxed.

I can feel my ally arriving fast so I'm alright.

I'm not alone in this battlefield.

With only a meter away from the ground the small bird manage to catch me by my clothes and prevent my death.

Pidgey carried me back to the cabin while I succumb to exhaustion.

 **Part 21**

It didn't take a half an hour before I woke up in the cabin, with Pidgey continuously waking me through our mental link.

"Ugh.. What is it?" I'm mentally exhausted. Even if my HP, STA and EN are full but I'm still inflicted by lots of bad status effect because of the last attack of the Fallen. I can't move and only my right arm is fine.

Even if all the wounds are healed but the inside are still bad.

I tried to move my head but just moving a bit is hard. I'm also blind on my right side but I still try to take a feel of my surrounding.

The surrounding is safe and there isn't anyone near within a hundred meter but the summoned beings are all restless. They are trying to wake me up and are getting my attention to look at something.

I can't move but I can use Telekinesis. I turn my body into a puppet and moved. I look at the restless Charmander that had her paws on her face and is shaking and waggling around the pregnant woman.

Larvitar is also in panic and is running around in circle while Pidgey is hovering above me and trying to point out to the pregnant woman.

"Don't tell me…" I had a bad feeling that last a second and I'm nervous that last a second.

I tried to stand and go near to the pregnant woman and saw what made my allies restless.

She's going in labor.

She's giving birth…. In this desolated cabin without medical supplies or medical care.

This is bad….

I know how the procedure thanks to my studies but I didn't think that I would actually apply it in real life.

My luck hits me again and I was actually worrying that it didn't kick in the middle of the fight.

I also start to begin to panic but the gamers mind calms me down and look at the situation in a calm manner.

I'm in the middle of the cabin without any help.

It's dirty and not safe place to give birth. Especially with all the sinful acts the fallen had done here but I don't have a choice in the matter.

I just wish for a more sterile and clean place.

There is also no water source here!

"Grr, where's the hydrokinesis when you need it" I grumbles and become frustrated for a second and become calm again.

I checked my inventory for any clean clothes but I only have magical items.

I can't use my right hand for it.

I only have few normal items but they are for gloves only.

I scrapped the normal ones for raw materials using my basic crafting skills that I manage to get last summer.

Now, I'm regretting disassembling the clothes for cotton raw materials but I can't complain and regret.

Now isn't the time for such thing.

I used what I have but it's not sterile and there is no water to boot. Water would be an important item here.

Grumbling I stand down and begun to clean the pregnant woman of white stains.

"I really should have tortured those fallen" I grumble again and become angry for a second, while doing the task at hand.

I checked for contraction and then check the woman herself and she isn't...

This is bad. The woman isn't even responding and with scan, she is full on mental bad status and is not in full health. She is clearly sick and weak and most of all her mental state is…

She's broken.

"Ma'am can you hear me? Ma'am please respond, your baby needs you. Please respond ma'am you need to start pushing or the baby would die inside of you, ma'am please respond" I'm like a broken record that keeps on calling the madam that has her mental state broken.

She won't respond because she is almost brain dead.

Her body isn't even responding but her water is broken and she begun the stage of giving birth but the other necessary steps isn't happening.

There are several steps to take when one is giving birth.

Usually it takes a day or two but that is including the early labour which is hard to pinpoint.

The first sign that your finally in the active labour is when your having strong and frequent contractions and once it enter this point, the labour will keep on going. This is also the time that doctors and midwives preferred to start timing the time of a pregnant's woman labour.

An average it would an 8 hours but it would probably take longer for first time of giving birth. It become easier on the next one.

The time when a pregnant woman's water broke is the time when she is ready to start pushing her baby out.

But here comes the problem with this woman in front of me. She is not responding and not pushing her baby out.

If this continues, the baby will die inside of her.

This is bad.

This is mental disorder that is real and can't be negated by my right hand.

My right hand won't be much helped in this.

I tried forcing her to eat my remaining Jellies to recover HP and STA but she is still not responding.

In my time in altered world, I manage to collect countless recovery items but I'm still not encountering a "remedy" or "elixir" type of recovery item. It's only 30, 60 and 90% but not full heal.

The recovery items for bad status are always specific and not the remedy in games that cures all bad status effect.

This is reality hitting its nasty surprise on me.

I won't be able to save a woman that doesn't want to be saved and is already broken.

You can probably fix broken objects but it will be hard to heal a broken mind and even with rehabilitation won't be enough to fully healed a traumatized victim.

"Ma'am please respond" I'm trying to make the woman respond even though I know it's futile.

It's me trying to reject the cruel reality again.

I tried massaging her belly and slowly push the baby again but it won't work without the help of the lady.

This is not a simple depression that the lady is facing but a complete mental disorder.

I want to deny it and continue to call on her but the statuses aren't lying and just by looking at her dead eyes.

She won't move or respond.

The baby will die inside of her and I won't allow it.

I can't use Telekinesis here because this is a delicate procedure and I don't know how I will use it to push or pull the baby inside of her.

It will probably need a lot of commands that I can't do right now.

I can only go for the other way but it's also a dangerous method that has high risk too but it's better than doing nothing.

I will perform a caesarean operation to save the child and use recovery items to prolong the life of the woman.

I ask Pidgey to start the procedure. With her control of over the air, she will create a sharp blade of air and use it for incision.

I can't believe I'm doing this using only my mental prowess.

During the entire procedure, I had my full concentration in the operations and I'm having doubts on what I'm doing if I'm doing it correct because reading and seeing the images is totally different from actually doing the deed.

Something important is at stake here. The life of the mother and her baby is in my hands I would save it for sure.

The procedure went smoothly and I manage to save the baby but it felt for an eternity when I'm doing the operation.

I still can't believe I'm doing this.

I manage to make the procedure successful and the baby is a healthy baby girl but it's surely a daughter of a fallen with a small tuff of feather on her back.

I'm conflicted in ending the girl right here and then but it's wrong.

The baby is harmless and doesn't carry the sins of their parents.

They shouldn't be blame for all the wrong doings of their parents.

They are free of sins and pure when they are born.

The world where they are born is what made them unclean.

I use my control over wind to blow away the blood and use the spare clothes to clean her and the mother but here's the problem.

I just wish I had a way to totally clean her from all the blood but my control isn't good enough for this thing. I can't just telekinetically control the blood to move away.

It's easier to control a large object, then push it or pull. But smaller object needs precision that I don't have.

The reason why I really needed water is for cleaning and there is a limit in what I can sterile with hot flames.

With an incision using wind, there is no fear of Tetanus infection from the instruments but the surrounding area isn't sterile of bacteria and germs.

The chances of infection are high and no matter how I tried to prevent it.

Her wounds did become infected and her HP is slowly depleting.

She is already weak from the beginning and the operation just made her weaker.

I wonder how the monsters manage to keep her alive.

I used up more recovery items on her but I'm just delaying the inevitable.

I tried asking for "Ma'am please respond"

Like a broken record, I didn't stop and I even depleted all my recovery items that I stored and collected for a year.

But the reality is still happening.

I can't save her.

It all happens just too fast and I'm unprepared for this but maybe that is also an excuse.

Even if I called for a doctor or helped, they won't made it in time to save the baby so I made the decision of doing the operation.

The summoned beings have the right to panic because this is indeed an emergency.

I didn't need to physically check the lady to see further signs of abuse, just by seeing her bad status effect; I can tell that she suffers a lot and this event keep on happening for probably months? I don't know or years?

I already ordered Pidgey to clean the others and set clothes for them.

Even with the power over Energy, Air, Fire and Earth. I can't think of a way to save this woman.

I even study medicine for such situations but I'm still nothing if I don't have the proper equipment and proper setting to recover a patient.

All is in chances and the chances are against me.

My luck is terribly bad and it's probably because of that, that she is suffering.

That I didn't manage to save her and she, just like my mother had given birth with no prior warning just because I'm around.

During my mother's emergency pregnancy, there is a hospital where she can be treated and with the help of the relatives. She is fine.

But here in the middle of nowhere, where the nearest structure is a temple and with her delicate pregnancy and fragile body, I can't carry her and risk further problems while running in the forest.

All the stakes are against me in this situation and I can only blame myself and my luck for it.

But can I really blame myself for this unexpected situation?

I can't control the chances of her giving birth.

But then again, I'm just giving another excuse because I know how my luck is affecting the others around me and I know how the world hates me.

Excuse, excuse, excuse and more excuses that I kept on spouting to comfort myself and it just disgust me more.

I don't have any healing skills but probably the Fallen has magical ability to heal that keeps them alive.

I have high regeneration but I can't use it to help others while the fallen has their magic that can cure disease if they really wanted it.

I have a miraculous right hand that destroys and negates supernatural but it also probably negates the miracles from the gods but the fallen are miracle workers. Even if they had fall, they had still remain the holy energy inside of them. They are different from the demons that are totally turned dark.

And I currently need a miracle to save this lady in front of me and I can't even believe myself of considering sparing the fallen, so that they can heal the lady that they rape, abuse and used as breeding stock for their race.

"Ma'am please respond"

I keep on repeating the same words until the sun starts rising and the lady stop breathing.

I left the care of the baby to Pidgey and with her control over the wind, she is swinging her slowly in the air. She is also cleaned as much as I can and currently asleep.

"Ma'am please respond"

She didn't even know that her mother is dead because of me and I probably killed her father

"Ma'am please respond"

Will she hate me?

"Ma'am please respond"

Will she try to kill me if I said I'm reason why she's orphan at such a young age?

"Ma'am please respond"

I don't know…

"Ma'am please respond"

"Ma'am please respond"

"Ma'am please respond"

Like a broken record continue until my sore throat won't allowed me to speak and the sun is high in the sky.

I use Rui's illusion to mask the damage around and to prevent further investigation but I need to move away.

I called for the elder with glasses to ask for helped.

I might protect this area with illusion but the elder with scholarly looks and squared designed glasses is a master of illusions. He will probably notice the irregularities just like the fallen that I fought and would find me here.

I still need to think up of a name for the baby.

"Ma'am please respond"

I will probably name her after her mother.

"Ma'am please respond"

"Mittelt as for her family name…. she hasn't because she runs away from home because of some family issue and during her journey away from family, she met the fallen and fall in love and she felt that she is her soul mate… that's what her description said but she is surely been tricked by the demon in human skin"

"Ma'am please respond"

I'm just sitting there in front of the dead and my eyes are half open and continue to call out to the dead woman, without care about the reality. I tried to call her…

"Mittelt…. So that will be her name…it sounded foreign…well looking at the mother's physical appearance can clearly show that she is not Japanese with hear tea-colored hair. I don't think that is natural for Asian descent. But what about family name? It's a mysterious thing that her mother's family name isn't in her status. It's usually shown there and she runs away because of family issues… she also has a little brother that was gifted by the body of Christ? huh? will ones name be erase in the status screen if the owner denies it? And what does it mean body of Christ?" I tilt my head sideways and a lone tear falls straight to the ground.

I don't know if I'm crying or not but I felt my cheeks wet with tears that shouldn't be shed.

I don't know and can't feel sadness.

My gamers mind would prevent it

"Ma'am please respond"

But the tears just won't stop even if I don't know what I'm feeling.

"Ma'am please respond"

"Ma'am please respond"

"Ma'am please respond"

I wonder if this is sadness… but felt nothing so it's more like emptiness?

"If Milttelt doesn't have any family name then she can use mine. I don't need it"

 **Part 22**

It didn't take too long before the elder had come with help. I already brief him of the situation when I called, so when he arrived. He is not alone and together with him are members of the clan that specialize in healing but not in supernatural sense, but people who have doctor as profession.

I noticed it as I continue to understand more of the clan's history but the clan is started to shy away from using magic. Even during my two visits of the clan's own buildings, there isn't really much protection in it, like the one used in the temple. It's just a generally a place filled with Mana but there isn't any set up for defenses and even if there is one. I only see it during my first visit in the ancestral house and it's only centered around me, mostly.

The clan would use ordinary or normal methods, as much as possible.

I'm still left seating in seiza, in front of the corpse of the lady that just gave birth to the new born baby in my side. I'm currently wearing a glove on my right hand now to prevent such event, that I accidentally killed the baby.

With my gamers mind, I already had coped with the problem and had move on but the elder keep on glancing at me then at the corpse which was clothed with a simple white dress that I tailored from the magical equipment that I scrapped for the sake of raw materials.

I also already gave and dressed the other girls.

I'm now currently reviewing the battle last night.

The elder keep a brief talk with me but I'm more focus on the revelations that I found out.

The fallen had spoken about three races that are surely locked in fight.

It's not currently at war because he said that he participated during the last war, and if he said, then currently they aren't in war.

Is it cold war then? Or something happen that made them stand still.

The Angelic race are the ones having problem in their numbers but surely God will just create new angels right?

To even the numbers that the Fallen had presented and if I believe the word of the monster, then currently the one who has most numbers are the fallen.

They are taking anyone who is special into their rank. I deduced this from the interest of the monster on me.

He is trying to recruit me for his leader who is apparent a researcher and a hedonist person.

As for the demons, they are also recruiting the humans for their race. They are also treating them as plaything but if the humans become pregnant, they are treating the result of their little act as the greatest offense and are probably treating them bad. Well they have slave system for humans to turn into demons.

I wonder what the standing of the half-blood would be…

The fallen had called the demons as bunch of hypocrites and I won't be surprised. Their race is the result of

"hmm… this is bad…" Is what I silently murmurs but the elder had apparently heard me.

"What is bad?" the elder in glasses had spoken. I can't tell if his interested or not because his facial expression doesn't reflect his feelings.

He might show concern now but if I'm to believe his description then it's probably a lie to lower my guard on me but it looks like he didn't mind that I know what he is trying to do.

I'm debating if I'm to ask a question or not.

Past interaction with the elder had shown that he won't answer most of my question and he will only answer if he wants too and maybe because it will also benefit him.

"Elder-san, what do you know of the fallen race" I ended up asking because there is nothing to lose here for me and I might ended up getting an answer.

"Nothing much, the supernatural race are secretive you know. They won't allow information to roam free about their own secrets to their enemies. And we're their enemies. We had fought against them for centuries that even if we tried to captured one. It usually ended up with big casualties and the fallen will just commit suicide to keep the secrets of their race" The elder tried to exercise his leg and he started looking around.

Around us are the various relative of us that joined our cause. They aren't directly connected to the supernatural side but they didn't severe their connections with them.

If the clan asks for help, you will help.

It's a simple policy that they follow.

I'm also start to move from my position and stand up to observe the others checking on each girl's condition.

I already use scan on them and all of them had broken mind. Each is heavily traumatized and will need heavy medical attention to even recover a bit to function normally.

Those monsters…

"But… we do know about this. That is why we send you here to exterminate them" The elder's face is set in stone when he is observing the proceedings.

"Aren't I too young for this? What if I'm not ready and ended up dying. What will happen to the girls here?" I'm not concern about myself currently but the safety of the people who had been abused here.

"Then we will leave them be." The elder answers simply.

"What!?" I was surprised on his answer but after calming down I can understand a bit…

"The Fallen are stronger than us by a huge margin. Trying to take them head on will lead to casualties that we don't want to have. If we're to do an operation then we would prefer something that has higher chance of survival" the elder's facial expression didn't change when one of the doctors had look at the elder after checking the girls and he has a sad expression and he is shaking his head slowly while keeping looking at the wooden floor.

He can't make an eye contact with the elder… he can't save them too…

Just like me.

"I see" That is the elder's answer to the doctor.

"As for this mission, you've completed it perfectly again. We're already expecting failure like last year but you've proven yourself to surpass our expectation and maybe… just maybe. You will be the one to carry all our hopes and dreams" The elder silently whisper the last words but I heard it clearly… what does he mean?

I try to pry for answers but the elder had diverted the attention to my report.

"You said that a monk from the temple is meeting with the fallen. Can you give a description of him? A picture perhaps or can you sketch it?" The elder looked at me again after looking at the people who are beginning to carry the girls with them toward the vans parked outside. They are being carried in stretchers and some had been administered by some medicine to give a temporary boost to their health.

"Well I can sure do that" then I described the feature of the monk and the elder nods while listening to me speaking. After finishing my description of the monk, the elder had fished out his phone and called someone. He repeats the description to the person his talking with and gave instruction of searching for him.

After loading all the girls behind, the doctors and helpers have also started packing up and boarding the vehicles.

All of them.

"What about her?" I asked because Milttelt "the mother" is still lying there. I dressed and clean her as much as I can but it's still not enough for me. I don't have any means to truly treat the dead.

"We leave her" The elder answer without missing a bit.

And for the second time, I was surprised by the elder's blunt answers.

"What! You're just leaving her behind? You're not even giving her a proper burial? Isn't that a common custom? She already suffered for so long, the least we can do is give her a proper burial to at least appease her tortured soul" I tried to come out with a reason to my actions that I thought proper and right but the elder just didn't seemed to care.

"Do you even know her Touma?" The elder raised her left eyebrow and look at me skeptically.

"No" I answered simply.

"Then why are you so invested in helping her? If you don't know her and even if we give her a proper burial, it didn't change her end and as for her daughter, what will you do to her? She's a half-fallen you know" The elder had now given me his full attention and faced me properly. Eyes meeting my own but I avert my eyes from that piercing and accusing look.

"I.. don't know but its right to help her right? Even if I don't know her, it doesn't change the fact that I've been with her during her last breath. I would at least like to help her to get a proper burial… as for her daughter… I also don't know what to do…" I'm currently at lost now. I want to give the dead a proper sendoff but I'm also worried for the new born baby.

"Do you even know her name, her family background or any information about her?

And why are you so invested on her?

Why help a total stranger?

Will you get rewarded for helping her?

What would you get from helping her at all?"

Questions that are simple to answer but at the same time, it's hard to truly gave an answer that you will follow through.

"I knew her name… I also named her daughter by using her name. Milttelt. But I don't know anything aside from the name" I lied about it. I also know that she run away from home and become preyed by the fallen.

"Milttelt? Sound swish to me, but you didn't answer my question of why help her?" The elder asked again.

"Do you even need a reason to not help someone?" I also answered simply. It's a simple answer but it's probably not something everyone can say truly and follow through.

"I would help her because I want to and I didn't care if I get rewarded at all. Because helping others is the right thing to do" I answer with much conviction as I can but it felt empty at the same time.

I feel empty because I really don't know what I want to do but I'm just following the instructions and orders of the others.

I follow their suggestion and tried to help them.

But what about me?

I still can't find an answer for own.

"Helping others?... true helping others is something nice and you really don't need a reason to help someone but really… Touma" The elder had already turned and start heading outside and leaving me with the corpse.

"You don't need a _reason_ to help someone but you need an _excuse_ to not help someone"

"And I had plenty of _excuse_ to not help someone who I don't even know" Is the elders parting words for me.

When he had fully gone and rode the van.

I was left inside the broken house. With blasted walls and destroyed wood. This cabin is useless.

I'm left here to decide on what to do with the corpse of the person that I failed to save.

I looked at her calmed faced. She's dead but the bruised and damage face is still there.

She doesn't look that old but in her early twenties.

I don't know much about her but I can't leave her be.

So I just carried her and stored her inside my inventory.

I had already stored corpse of the fallen monster there, and even logs and steel that I found in the altered world that I can used to bring in the real world. It didn't disappear and its preserve so I'm sure that the corpse would be safe there.

I would give her a proper burial after I return home to Fuyuki.

 **Part 23**

I had another meeting with the elders again but just like my previews meeting with them, they won't show their selves physically to me and I can't use scan against people I don't have visual confirmation.

I only know Elder Johan and the elder with glasses personally and the others are totally unknown to me though elder Johan is absent in this meeting. I was ordered to stay her till New Year which is new.

My reward will wait till then.

So I stay at one of the smaller house outside the perimeter of the main house lot. It's a simple 1 story house that has bare furniture but it's enough for one to live in.

"Even if I'm closer I'm still not allowed to meet them…" I wish to meet at least my siblings and mother. My father had already completely cut connection with me. The number that he had given is now offline. I don't know how to call him now and I didn't even bother to know how to contact him.

If they didn't bother me then I won't even bother with them.

Plus it's much better if they aren't close to me. They would be safer that way, though I at least want to meet them even once.

While I'm staying here, I'm also not wasting my time.

I've been given access to the currents mansion library and I was currently here reading the stored documents about the clan's history.

The library here in this mansion isn't big with only one normal sized room with few book shelves and a center table with four set of chairs for reading. This library also acts as a mini office of the mansion which is why at the top right corner of the room, the office table is located and behind it is where the important books are be stored safely behind glass case shelf..

Searching through the available books here, I studied them and started to learn more about my clan and my own.

The clan had started creating weapons that are called _"Madogu"_ during their time serving the imperial family.

It's the time where prominent beings are being praised more and we're being overshadowed by their fame and strength they possess.

They are gifted and geniuses that competing against them would only lead to one's downfall so the clan had begun searching ways to counter these gifts and natural talent that these powerful people had.

They noted that these prominent people had natural gift since they were born.

They also noted that these gifts varied from person to person and had different use.

They tried to research about it and tried to copy the effects but it all ended up in failure.

The gifts can't be copied by any means.

And if one's gift was taken away from the owner, the owner would die.

It's directly connected to the soul of the owner but they noted that the gift itself had a soul of its own.

It's also had its own energy source and power.

It baffled them on how it happened.

They tried various experiments but all ended up in failure.

The magic failed them so they tried to do it in scientific way.

They filed the problem and find various clues in different culture and methodologies to explain the phenomenon.

The soul topic is still a skeptic thing in science field but it's proven that a certain alien energy exist in paranormal activities.

They tried to compile its works and search for compatible method to use.

Since magic users can't help them, they turned to psychics.

There are also natural gifted psychics in the world.

They are espers and often called as _"Gemstones_ "

They are raw gems because they won't shine unless polished.

The power of espers are all mental based and the level of their intelligence helps them grow stronger.

They can also tap into their own inner world where what their beliefs are being molded and the greater the power of the espers, the greater effect they can do to the world.

The concept of inner world was theorized as part of connecting to their souls and that become their based on creating the _"Madogu"_ which is also known as _"Psychic Devices"_ or _"Elemental Weapons"_

It's different from the natural gifts that were freely given to the chosen ones.

It's not separate power but a power of that they called truly their own.

They tried various experiments but it's not been mentioned much on the methods they used but they manage to create the first batch of madogu and the lead scientist by that time is the clan head "Koku".

They manage to complete the prototype by the helped of a mystery _"magician_ " but the name wasn't written but a single description was given. The man can't be called a man because he might also be a woman. He seems kind at first but he is also ruthless. He is a magician but he seemed a heretic to his origin.

That was all the new knowledge that I manage to acquire.

I tried reading other books about science discovery and various history and myths here in Nara.

All and all it become a productive stay but like always. I didn't get any reward of Intelligence for my pursuit of knowledge.

After the status had reached the upper levels of 5 and is reaching the number 10.

It became extremely hard for human to further increase the status.

I tried it before on the people I met outside of the clan or strangers that I don't have connection with but the status are all mostly the same.

People don't go further than 5 and if they go further, they are exception and hardworking.

If anyone had gone reach 10 and surpass it, they are considered genius.

I haven't seen a Olympic or any famous athlete yet to see their physical parameters, but usually its only around 5 and even the tall people and muscled one are around 6 – 7.

There are exceptions but like I said, they are probably hardworking or genius.

If they aren't both hardworking and genius, but they still have high status, then they are most likely not a normal being at all. They might be part of those gifted that the clan mentioned in their studies.

Comparing these statuses to the statuses of the Fallen, I can understand the reason of the Elder to abandon the girls. If they tried to rescue them, then there is a high chance of failure and even if they succeed. There might be casualties.

The power difference is just that great.

But I still can't stomach the idea that such a thing exist.

That place shouldn't be the only one out there and there could be many more out there that needed help.

But I'm currently still not strong enough to go and make an enemy of an entire race that probably number in millions or even more. I don't know how long their lifespan is or if they even have concept of lifespan.

And trying to hunt their breeding ground would only lead to me being labeled as an enemy and be hunted down.

…

I wonder what the Angels are doing… or even God…

The fallen had said that the Shinto factions are too lazy to even bother them and I can see that with how my teacher liked to drink sake and ignore his work.

They should be the one protecting the people from the harm's way but they aren't doing anything…

Grr…. The anger lasted for a second and I'm calm again.

I'm being far too emotional lately that even with the gamers mind.

My mind remained clouded from my past encounter with the supernatural beings.

While I was thinking about my own problem, I noticed that someone has entered the library.

I already knew who he is because I'm not even once since I received it. Deactivate my sensing skills.

Though there are still anomalies that can pass through it but they are limited.

"Elder what can I do for you" I greet the elder with glasses.

"Hmm… so what are you currently studying? Last time you ask for engineering and chemical make-up of plants, hybrid research and greenhouse plan. You've been studying a lot lately but have you made productive results from it?" The elder didn't even doubt that I can study all of those fields but he is asking for results instead. They probably hand idea of what I can do so it's not surprising them of my progress.

"I'm currently studying the clan's history and the Madogu and elder, is the gift that had been mentioned here the sacred gear?" I closed the book that I'm currently holding. I'm already finished in reading it but I still haven't returned it yet because I'm still trying to understand some of the events more.

"Sacred Gear? Did you hear that term from the Fallen? We really didn't use such term because sacred gear is only one of the various gift that the gods had given to humanity for their protection. Various legends of the old usually had received these gifts and learned to harness it. They become key figure during their time period and most of them also worked for the gods that had gifted them their gifts" The elder explains while slowly walking to the table to take a seat.

"Though some ascend to live after death and become legend themselves, some decided to take their rest after their deaths but that is where the problem came" The elder become serious at the end of his story.

"The dead should remain dead. That is the law. The law pertaining souls are sketchy at best and some are based usually their beliefs. They usually go to the resting place of the afterlife or stay at mortal plain. If they ascend to the next life then its fine but if they stay in the mortal plain then they can become prey for other supernatural beings" The elder frowns now and he removes his glasses and start cleaning it with his handkerchief.

After doing so, he place back his glasses and look straight at me.

"Some of the supernatural beings can bend the laws of life and bring back the dead as their servants. That what demons do. But the people they only bring back are those who had power that can be useful for them" Which is logical if you think about it, that's what I thought during his explanation.

"To avoid such thing, cremation of the remains was introduced but to those most evil beings, they would use any method to bring back the dead and turn them into their slave" The elder had his fingers intersect with each other and he leaned forward and placed his chin at top of it. His eyes are focused in the center of the table but it's just a sign that he is in deep thought while seating in the table.

It takes a few seconds of complete silence before the elder looks at me again.

"As for Madogu, true at first, the clan modeled it the same as the sacred gear. It's the gift from YHWH or biblical God. But as the researched goes on, the project changes as new factors was known"

The elder had stood up and stars walking towards the door. He looked back at me and starts walking outside. I followed him and listen to what he is saying.

"The sacred gear can't be copied because it has a soul inside of it. The God had managed to store a living soul inside the weapon and it became the power source for it. We tried to copy the item and manage to bind a soul inside a weapon but it become volatile. When the weapon with a merge soul was used by someone, it would cause a violent reaction and one of the two would reap the other's soul apart. The soul inside the weapon would try to take control of the users will and if the user lose, then the soul would take control over the body. "

"The user will die? How did you acquire a soul? Did you kill someone and reaped it out? Or did you capture a supernatural being and bind it with an object?" Many questions start appearing in my mind and I decided to ask questions on some of them but this is something important. I must understand this knowledge and how it was applied and used.

"The user won't die physically but spiritually, the subject is dead. It would become soulless. As for reaping someone's soul out, hmm I'm not sure but it's probably been done but the most usual one is to capture a supernatural being and bind it inside an object" The elder made a turn and went outside of the mansion.

The current mansion in Nara is only a one floor high mansion but it's big with many halls and room.

We started walking through the garden and our current destination is a small shed under the tree beside the small koi pond. Storage shed? Is what I'm currently thinking but what does he need to get inside?

"Because binding arts is not enough to subjugate the will of the spirits, the ancestors found another way to bind the power source to the weapon. That is when the clan have heard of sealing arts. It's different from binding arts because the binding arts have its limited use. One can try to bind the spirits will but it need continued application or it has duration which is a weakness that the spirits or souls can exploit to free themselves. The sealing arts are more or less permanent as long as the seal is working or undamaged, plus it's more flexible in preventing the target to retaliate. If the seal is good, it can completely seal a powerful entity. We then study the different sealing arts and even ask helped from other clans. We made our method and it became one of the secrets of the clan, though even if we manage to captured and seal a supernatural being or spirit in this case. The problem next is the object in question. Powerful spirits just force their way through and destroyed the containers that they are sealed in"

We had approached the shed and the elder opened it. Its inside is like a normal shed with gardening tools. The elder enters and searched for something inside.

"The next objective now is the container. It's fine if the spirit is weak to seal it in a weak container but stronger ones need stronger containers. Next we developed our crafting skills. We learn forging, metallurgy, and we even go to tailoring. We decided to learn lots of crafting skills to craft the best container and we indeed succeed but partially only" the elder had found what he is searching for and starts walking outside of the shed and he is now going to the flowery section of the garden…. He decided to pick a watering can?

He started walking around the flower section and start watering the plants. Does the watering can still have water inside of it? Is what I'm thinking but when he start watering half of the huge garden area, I've started doubting my initial findings.

The volume of water stored in the watering can doesn't matched with the water it's been giving out.

A madogu!... A madogu for watering plants?...

"Even with the best craft that we made, humans had limitations on what they can do. Until we use other methods of crafting the container, like using magic. We won't be able to enhance it further but even with that?" The elder shakes his head.

"It's still not enough to store the strongest spirit. So one of them suggest the dumbest and most ingenious method, and that is to seal the spirits itself inside of them. It's the dumbest because the stronger spirits are sentient beings. It's fine if it's weak and just a clump of energy given form. Just like this watering can. It uses a simple madogu and it doesn't really have water inside of it. Inside of it has a simple blue gem inside. The gem that corresponds well with water element is sapphire and it is where a simple water spirit is stored inside. It can only use to water plants like this but it's a good way to save your water bill" The elder explains while going through some of the most beautiful flowers in the garden. Maybe I would ask some and plant them in Grandma's garden in Fuyuki.

"The stronger the spirit, the more experience and knowledgeable it become. Those types won't just stay quiet and let the human container to control them. So they will wrestle the control against the container and if they won, which is most of the time in the initial experiment, and then they would be force to take the container down. It would be fine if the container is strong but if it's dumb, then the container would be tricked and be consumed by the spirit stored inside of them. Some of the seals made prevent such thing but if they completely cut off the spirit, then they won't be able to harness its power" The elder had already watered most of the plants by now and the only ones left are the trees.

"The idea is an ingenious method because if one manages to control a strong spirit, then it would give a huge boost in strength but the chances of that happening are slim. Only few in our history manage to do that and its is more of them, sealing their own souls inside an object or to someone. That is how the previews clan head's soul had been passes through the next clan head. Some dumb ninja in the pass had managed to steal this method and had managed to pull it off. He only managed to do it because he has natural gift of controlling powerful spirits but if not for that gift, then his probably dead. After succeeding ones, he become greedier and seeks the other strongest and most legendary spirits in Japan. His reason is because they are dangerous, even though they aren't. The older the spirit, the wiser they get. Some had gone mad and evil but they usually stay away from humans. Unless the spirit is naturally evil or corrupted then it won't do anything against the humans. And those beings haven't done anything aside from the insane Tanuki but in his case, the people keep on attacking his home and he retaliate. And I think anyone who tries to attack their homes will defend themselves" The elder had already finished watering the plants and we're currently walking back to the shed to return the watering can.

"The dumb ninja had managed to capture the strongest but he did the dumbest thing ever recorded in the history. He gave away those strong spirits as gifts" After closing the door to the shed, the elder gave me a deadpan look and I'm also half tempted to do so… what is that dumb person thinking?

"The dumb ninja want peace but he becomes so strong that the other ninja clans become frighten at him and tried to band together to kill him and stole the strongest spirits. The dumb ninja relent to give the spirits in exchange for peace talks and he actually believes it. After the peace talk, next morning he is dead due to food poising because of the banquet held and the open wars for ninja clans had started. The Hokage clan didn't care and we only secluded ourselves in our research. We are allied with the dumb ninja's clan but we preferred his friend that actually thinks than him. The clan that we ask the basic of sealing knowledge helps them because their princess is the wife of the dumb ninja, even though they are only a clan that specializes in sealing. They didn't last a day when their proud art was breached by the allied enemies. They we're taken down because of the threat that they will sealed away their weapons. But I think some had live or been taken away by the enemy clans. The details are sketchy at best because the documents are old. Around 500 to 600 years old. Well the ninja clans kill each other and the hokage clan change name to Kusanagi clan and leave behind their ninja way. We don't want to be caught by their stupid fights. Plus in a straight fight, we aren't that different from the clan that knows only to seal. Heck, we are even weaker than them. Sure we had our mystic arts but we are only pure humans while those ninja's aren't. They descended from a Goddess or something. They have gifts that we don't have." The elder scratched his head and laugh a bit at the end. Now, we are walking through the garden, I don't know where he plans to go now but the other family relatives are all currently busy now in touring Nara so there aren't that much people inside in the compound.

"Plus, we continue our researched and learned from our mistake but it the development become slowly and our importance in the imperial court is dwindling as time passes by. From the most trusted vassals to lowly messengers. The clan's prestige plummet down more as the times passes by but because of our loyalty to the crown, we aren't completely cut off. But our influence in the court becomes nonexistent. It continue and the clan's failure to produce results pile up. The clan had almost given up until we discover a different method" We already outside of the clan's compound and the elder had looked at me and ask.

"You have read the document right? Then you have read the part about Gemstones" When I nod, He start to continue his walk. It looks like he used his ability to cast an illusion around us. The people aren't even noticing us when we are just passing them. I wonder where our destination is.

"The gemstones are unique people that the clan met. They had power but their power didn't come from the gods or any supernatural beings. Their power is their own and it can be even counted as a counter to the supernatural because the energy they emit clashes with the mana that the supernatural beings used" That's informative and useful.

"The clan tried to study it and copy it but they still met failure after failure. They are trying to give up hope of trying to compete with the powers but that is when they met the "magician" He is a complete unknown that teaches the clan "science" The clan actually didn't know the word science before or even know that the method they are doing is like how scientist used to solve mysteries of the universe. The ignorant clan had become knowledgeable. Together with the "magician" and another clan that is born to researched. The clan head of that time manage to create the prototype of Madogu" We walked until we're beside the riverbank and the bridge. The riverbank is lower from the roads and is not cemented but just an open field. After checking the area, the elder then starts walking down to the riverbank.

"After successfully creating the Madogu, the magician left without any prior notice. He also didn't take anything. We remain in contact with the other clan that helped us in creating the Madogu. There was even a proposal of joining both clan but the other clan decline but they are fine with allying with each other. They just want to researched and discover new things, so they aren't interested in other things" We stop by beside the railings that stop people for further approaching the river and just stand there.

"The madogu is different from the previews one. We didn't seal a spirit and we also didn't create a new container. All of it is done by one's own power. The materials used are all within ones soul. The spirit that will be sealed is part of your soul and the material where it would be sealed is also part of your soul. It's basically a part of your inner soul manifesting into a tool. The result of each madogu is different and varied from one soul to another. There is no two madogu that is exactly the same" He looks at me and gesture for me to stand at the middle of the open area, I follow and he moves to the other side.

"The clan itself turns the soul into weapon. The madogu is an old term. The newer one is soul weapon while the latest is void. You picked but the term void is better because it will hide the nature of the weapon" He stands at the middle and now that I'm looking at him carefully, He is drawing something from his chest, but I thought before that his drawing it from his side? Or maybe I'm mistaken before because my mind isn't clear back then.

"If you're questioning on when I'm storing it and where I can draw it then the answer is anywhere in your body. It's a part of your soul so the one your drawing is your soul but the most common method is to draw it at your chest" He explains it.

"The espers have internalized different views of reality inside their soul. They are completely 100% human but they think a bit different from human or rather, they are far too smart for normal human. The clan that loves to research name it "Personal Reality" which is fitting term used for their own personal view of the real world" I also thought it's a fitting name.

"They can force their own reality into the real world and made it real. They directly influence the rules of the world and replacing it with their own which is why they are bad news for magicians or magic users. The magic users generally play by the rule of the world, some tend to bend it or altered it but not forcibly rewriting it with their own brand of reality and because of that. They clash with each other. The natural order versus the alien order" The sword in has is a simple regular size katana with gold guard and green hilt. The status it provides is also nothing special and the sword damage is minimal at best but some of its information is unknown to me, it only shown **[?]**

"You have already fended against the fallen and the demons, it means you know how to fight. This will be a direct test from me to you, to see what you're capable of. You also want to learn to fight right? Then if you pass, I would find someone who will teach you" He holds the blade in the hilt but the blade is facing down the ground.

"Wouldn't we cause trouble? I don't feel any barrier around but it looks like you put an illusion that would prevent people from coming but wouldn't we cause trouble if we cause damaged? Plus illusions won't work at me" I'm confused on what the elder wants. His ability might be scary for others but with gamers mind. I'm immune to all sorts of mild altering affects.

"That's true; your immune to my illusions and you probably didn't see me as a threat right now. If I compare myself to the fallen that you've fought recently, then I'm an ant. You're not lowering your guard but you're underestimating me. You can see my strength can you?" I'm tempted to answer but he is not asking a question but just stating a fact. The elders knew more of my abilities than I let them knew and they probably also know more than I do.

" **Scan"**

 **The "Traitor"**

 _Elder Aizen "Kusanagi"_

 **Level** 8

 **HP** 880

 **MP** 660

 **Strength: 9**

 **Endurance: 8**

 **Dexterity: 9**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Intelligence: 11**

 **Wisdom: 13**

 **Magic: 25**

 **Luck: 4**

 _" **He hates the world full of lies. He disliked impurity and being looked down. He aimed for the throne of the king so he could use it to cleanse the world of its sin"**_

 **Trait:**

 **Manipulator:** _Master of using words. He can spin incredible tales and story to charm his way through his target_.

 **Veteran:** _Had been through countless battle and live._

 **Insightful:** _Can easily discern the character of the other people_

 **Charisma** : _A very charming person that can charm other beauties in the world._

 **Master Swordsman:** _Had mastered the art of swordsmanship_

 **Scholar:** _Had great amount of knowledge that one had gathered through ages of learning._

 **Researcher:** _One who was not contended on his current knowledge and seeks better heights._

 **Dualism:** _A very kind person with a ruthless personality._

 **Ability:**

 **Illusionist:** _Can cast illusions in his surrounding to full the senses of his target._

 **Weapon:** **[?]** _Attack power 50 – It can cast illusions_

"You shouldn't rely much on your senses to see the strength of your opponent. It could be deceiving. The same can be said for void. Its basic form could be seemed weak but its true potential is still locked. Like the humans has its maximum limit that one can't surpass, unless you've thrown the word normality away and become an abnormal being yourself. The physical limits of human won't be passed through normal means and it reflects the void of the person. The locked void can be unlocked by going through inhumane training and through it the physical limits of being human would be broken too"

He then uttered words that is completely alien to me but would ring right to him.

" _Kyouka Suigetsu"_ And the blade shatters or rather like a mirror, it breaks and what was revealed is still… the same sword but the effect on him had shown. I can feel that he become more imposing.

" **Scan"**

 **The "Traitor" First Release State**

Elder Aizen "Kusanagi"

 **Level** 8

 **HP** 8400

 **MP** 2200

 **Strength: 45**

 **Endurance: 40**

 **Dexterity: 45**

 **Agility: 35**

 **Intelligence: 55**

 **Wisdom: 65**

 **Magic: 125**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Ability:**

 **Absolute Hypnosis:** _Can cast illusions that won't be broken and can full anyone. It can completely robs of someone his senses._

 **Weapon:** **[** _ **Kyouka Suigetsu Release 1**_ **]** A _ttack power 100_ – **Absolute Hypnosis**

Well, the elder sure become a threat. His status had been boosted by five times his normal ones.

"This happens when the void had been release from its initial restraints. Convenient isn't it? With this method, the clan manages to reclaim its glory. This is one of the most treasured secret of the clan that we kill anyone who tried or manage to steal it" The elder smiles at that and it looks like his not remorseful even a bit while mentioned of killing someone. Well, I'm the same but that is only if the enemy is evil.

But while his status had become impressive, especially his magic had skyrocketed. I still can't see it as a major threat though I don't know now what his traits are or what he can do. The other information had been blocked. He had become powerful enough that even with his lower level, He can hide information from me.

But still… its hypnosis…

"Elder… sorry to say this that even with absolute hypnosis… it still won't affect me" And I'm being honest. Gamers mind prevents any form of alteration in my mind altering effects.

"hmmm… it looks like you're not lying. Because currently, I'm already using my ability on you and you can still see me clearly. Well, you've pass your test" He smiles at me.

"I can see that at this stage, I won't win and I'm confident at my skill that even with this skill. I can slaughter the fallen" He smiles and brings the sword close to his face and inspects it.

"Then why didn't you try to save the girls from yesterday. If you that kind of power then why didn't you save them? WHY!?" I've becoming angry again and the gamers mind is already doing its work to force me to calm down.

"Hmm… you're being too emotional again. It won't do you good. Your ability should prevent you from being emotional but you're letting yourself be swept by it. Being emotional will get your own killed" The elder starts lecturing me while holding his sword in his right and just letting its weight to force the blade to face towards the ground.

"What?" I was surprised, did I also reveal that part of my ability? I already suspected that they know more of it but I didn't expect this.

"As for not helping them, you should already know the answer to your question. As much as I hate their kinds, those impurities in this world are just too many for me or the clan to take on. Even with our allies, it's not enough. There was a long term plan already in motion to put an end to them but it's still not ready" He grumbles at the end of his speech.

And I know… I'm just standing there wide eyed, teeth are gnashing with each other, tighten fist that is almost pale white and trembling.

I know…

I know…

I know…

I know that if they made an enemy with fallen. They will die.

That is just how big the gap of our strengths is.

"But I just can't accept that!" Energy starts flowing around me and the space around me is becoming distorted.

Crack

A sound of something cracking was heard

"If that is current reality, then it's one messed up world!"

Crack

Crack

"This shouldn't be the reality! I reject this reality!"

Crack

Crack

Crack

A notification had popped up but I ignored it

"The world is like clouded by one big illusion. The illusion that the humans can't win against the supernatural beings"

Crack

Crack

Crack

Crack

"If this is the reality that has been brought by that illusion…. Then I would destroyed the messed up illusion of this world"

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

A notification had popped up but I ignored it

"Heh… you might be indeed the one who we can entrust our hopes and dreams. Fine. I will show you something special. Something that can be used against those supernatural beings that looked down at us humans. It's not completely mastered and it's clan top secret, but it has the potential that humans can use against the current ruler of the world" He brings his sword again in front of him and said.

"If my first release is something that _creates illusions_ , then my second release makes those _illusions into reality_ "

He speaks something again that sound alien to me but something that felt right for him.

" _Release Again_ "

 **Part 24**

The time move on fast and I didn't even noticed that it's New Year already and I already had my birthday. I received the yearly mocking gift and with it, my STR and DEX are both 11 while my VIT is still 8.

Since the day that the elder with glasses had shown me the ability of void, we usually fight at the river bank, after launch time and we will continue until before dinner time.

At first I was worried about the damage that we would do but the ability of his second release is such a cheat that he can fix any damage to his surrounding and wit his illusions, no one will notice the damage.

I also lost my first lost in a major battle.

I manage to sneak attack against the demons and the fallen had underestimated me, which is why I won the battle.

In my training, I usually employ a hit and run tactics but even that wouldn't help me win against the elder.

Even using underhanded attacks won't be enough.

I tried to cheat my way around by rigging the training spot before the sparring happen but it's still useless if your opponent can control the reality.

Reality Warpers are major Cheaters.

It became a good training method to fight against superior opponents. I didn't get EXP points in literal way but I manage to learn something during the battles.

It's a knowledgeable experience that will help me improve a lot. I learned on what not to do against superior opponents and what I can do against them.

I asked the elder if his so strong then he can become a beat a God and become a campione himself.

He answers that while he can beat minor gods, the major gods are strong enough to smash him.

His reality warping isn't that great because it's only in minor scale. If someone can warp in larger scale or if someone just decide to nuke, the city where he lives. Then he might survive one or two but he is still human that has limits.

In a battle of attrition, he is not confident to win.

It also clearly shows how monstrous the Gods are.

I asked him on why he didn't then become a Campione but he said that this method is a clan secret weapon and will only be unveil when the clan is ready to take on the supernatural.

Plus the void has a one major weakness.

You're summoning a piece of your soul into the mortal realm, meaning that if the void got destroyed, then the user will die too and not in normal sense but spiritual sense. The body is living but there won't be any soul residing it.

It's a good equalizer against the gifted ones but it's a dangerous one too.

He also answered that he doesn't want to be labeled that same as the current living ones.

He said that there are currently three alive Campione.

The first one had lived for more than 400 years and is already approaching 500. He lives and rules the Balkan Penisula. The elder said the current oldest Campione is ruthless and like to hunt. He always stays at his castle and doesn't cause much problem, unless a heretic god shows up. He will destroy everything in his path, just to battle a god. He also doesn't care for the people who he lives with.

The second one had live for more than 200 years and is currently somewhere in China. She uses China as her base of operation. The elder said that this one was known for her immense ego and demands respect from all and doesn't even acknowledge humans as worthy of her respect or time. This one has totally nasty personality but at least, the land she rules in is in prosperity. She is using her powers to bless the lands she rules on.

The third one was recorded to live for more than 100 years but she is a mystery that pops up here and there. Her based of operation started in India but she always leave behind her people and do whatever she wants.

The elder can probably go and kill a God himself but he doesn't want to be named the same as the current ones.

I also have low opinion on them after he describes them.

Currently, I'm dressed in kimono and walking together with Elder Johan and the Elder with Glasses.

We are going to meet up with the other members of the clan.

The elders said that this is my reward but I think this is just an excuse.

While this reward is nice, I already received the earlier reward that helped me unlocked another potential in my blood. I only consider this a bonus but a nice bonus.

The reason that I only consider this as a bonus and an excuse by the elder is because of the place we're visiting.

It's Todaiji Temple.

While there are lots of other shrine for us to visit, why this one where I did my last job.

This temple has barrier system on it that would alert the people of intruders and if I tried to enter it, I would end up destroying it, thanks to my void.

And yes, I finally found the name of my void and what's stored on my right hand.

I also find out that I'm a gemstone.

The first ability that at first [?] was now known and the equipment on my right hand has its name too.

It's a good discovery. The knowledge of it is already a fine reward but the treasure that they gave me yesterday is really something that made my blood pump fast.

I can't wait to see it in action but that is after that is after the New Year's Event.

At first I was scared of what will happen if my bad luck kicks in but they gave me lots of Good Luck Charm to absorb all the negative energy around me, so I won't cause trouble today. They really should give me this earlier but they said that it's a sacred item and shouldn't be given away that easily, though I only see it being picked in the shrine but the Elder with glasses said that only a genuine top class good luck charm can only be the one to use against my bad luck. They gave me lots of it. 1 per half an hour and I have lots to last half a day.

While we're walking in the road with lots of people around us that wish to visit the shrine too.

I'm trying to sense my surrounding to see if the shrine is working and so far, there haven't been problem in my surrounding.

During New Year, the majority of Japanese people visit temple shrine as tradition and culture.

The act of going to shrine or temple during New Year is called Hatsumode.

Japanese people have a small break during December 29 to January 3.

Before the new year happens, we finish all our business during the year, we paid all our debts, major clean the house and have a family and friends reunited and exchange gifts.

We finish all our work before the New Year and welcome the New Year as a whole.

We party and celebrate for the New Year to come.

We visit the shrine and temple to ask for blessings and wish a happy new year. We also returned all the past charms or Omamori to be burned.

The good luck charm or Omamori doesn't really gave good luck but it absorbs evil energy around the wielder but after some time, the accumulated evil energy would bring harm to the wielder if it's not surrender to the shrine to properly burn it.

I'm sensing hundreds to possibly thousands of people are visiting the temple now and I can see that we're closing to the barrier of the Temple.

But I already stop bothering looking at the shrine when I saw the people I supposed to meet.

The added bonus reward is to allow me to meet this people.

When we got closer, the other family relatives had already noticed me, There are lots of children around my age and younger. The parents at first are a bit scared, which is understandable but one smile from Elder with Glasses and they relent.

But I'm no focus on them. I'm focus on the woman with glossy red hair and emerald colored eyes. She is currently carrying a baby in her arms and beside her is my Grandfather and he is currently holding hands with the young Godou. It looks like that Grandfather already knew this because he was surprised but just nod at the elder and look directly at me… he hesitantly nod to an looks away.

I didn't bothered using scan on them. It would be invading in privacy and I won't do it as much as I can.

Unless it's necessary, I won't use my Psychometry to read the information on other people.

The woman smiled at me and I smiled at her. She's my mother but I can't feel the connection now. I know she feels warm but even with my high intelligence; I can't seem to remember now the warm that her arms used to have when she's carrying me around during my first 5 months of birth.

Even if I had forgotten that warmth, she is still my mother and I won't forget that, though the connection isn't there anymore or is there even a connection from the beginning?

I don't know.

The elder with glasses and me approach them and together we enter the temple.

Craaaaaaaaaaack

The sound of breaking glasses was heard as we enter the temple but since there are lots of people around here, it would be hard to track it down.

Elder Johan had already left without me noticing which is hard but thanks to his master stealth trait, he can move around in the shadow. He is probably searching for that monk.

I won't bother asking for information because they probably won't tell me anything but I would like to see the elder at work.

I don't know what kind of information the monk had given the fallen but he will surely tell it to Elder Johan.

He has a trait of master torturer too. I want to watch the proceeding so I will learn on how to torture the fallen that I capture but I'm probably won't be allowed. I know the class torture ways thanks to the myth books, some of the heroes that got captured are always got tortured, so I'm not completely clueless but it's still good to watch a pro at work. Oh well, dealing with the captured fallen will surely be a working lesson for me.

I also need to give Milttet a proper burial. I still have her corpse but I haven't had any opportunity yet to find a place to bury her.

Elder with glasses had also said that he manage to ask a relative to teach me but he said that she is has bad temper and will do whatever she wants. He said that she promised that she will meet me but the problem is when.

He promised that she's the best. Her martial art is the strongest and will be the best to use against the supernatural but it takes years to learn it. It's good to start early.

The "Karma – Wave Manipulation: Anti – weapon of massacre"

The karma is read as karma but was written as martial arts.

Well lots of work to do and it still the New Year and lots of time to do.

But that is for later, for now it's time to enjoy the little time I had with my family.


	3. Vol 1 Part 3

**Author's Notes.**

 **I don't like outright answering possible spoilers for the story so I'm sorry for some of my answers.**

 **This give hints on what's the current timeline for fate series.**

 **Dungeon Create isn't reality marble. Some of it are explain here.**

 **As for making wings. It would take too much commands on his part. He is not accelerator that can calculate and control 4 tornadoes behind his back as propulsion.**

 **More about espers would be mentioned in vol 2.**

 **I'm trying to do my own world building here so for people who had prior knowledge. It would probably act as spoilers since I've given lots of hits already.**

 **Please review too. I want to know what the readers wants.**

 **This is my first story and its meant to be dark and a bit realistic. There would be humor but if your life is full of problems. I don't think you will have the luxury to laugh. Laughing would just feel like your escaping from reality. Well that is just me.**

 **If reality gives you trouble then face it head on.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **Part 25**

It's the second week of January 2004, I just arrived earlier and I haven't even rested yet but rest isn't needed for something like me. As long as I have stamina to use, I can function.

I've already delayed my training for a couple of weeks already so I need to return to it but a couple of problem arises that I first need to settled with.

First and the one that has highest priority in the list would be the need to bury the person that I failed to save.

While during the train, I think a lot and I can't seem to think of any other place to bury her than the Flower Garden of Grandma.

That place is already a reminder of my accursed fate, so another reminder of my failure won't really change my view of it. Plus, that place is a beautiful and I can't think of a better resting place than there. Plus it's secretive with no one will disturb her resting place and I swear that I'm not thinking of using the corpse as fertilizer for the place.

I plan to find her family but currently, I don't have a clue and time.

I've been thinking a lot during my travel that had been delayed again due technical problem of the Trains but thanks to the delay, I managed to sort out my emotions and feelings on the matter.

I can't feel emotions; or rather I'm not allowed to feel strong emotions.

Gamers mind prevents it because it would cloud my mind and would affect my judgment.

Gamers mind completely nullifies any influence against my mind but it doesn't completely shut off my feelings. It just forces me to calm down when I'm having a strong emotion and as a side effect, I would ended up forgetting the emotion or the reason for having such emotion but it's not guaranteed to success.

If the reason of my emotion is still present, then the emotion would just rise again. Plus, it can become a weakness because if the gamers mind is continuously forcing my mind to calm down, instead of making my mind clear, it become more jumbled and is causing a minor headache.

The headache can be ignored but the jumbled emotions can't and remembering my previews encounter with the fallen, I've been too angered that I suddenly attacked the being several times stronger than me and if I didn't have the Wood Talisman that prevents an instant death then I would be dead back then.

I would really need to control myself from now on. I'm relying too much on Gamers Mind to make myself calm but I need to control my emotion so I won't have problem in dealing with unexpected situation that might make me emotional.

Wood Talisman isn't the answer in critical situation. It's much better to just avoid getting into critical situations and to do so, I need to learn control.

Plus getting Wood Talisman is also hard acquired. It's a super rare drop that I only manage to get two of those after killing millions in the altered world.

The altered world has a time difference depending on how many energy I used to compensate for creating it, though I'm not confident if I did indeed create it. The idea of different dimension or in this case, an altered one, just seems so alien to me. I'll probably try to research it, if I find the time and resources of studies pertaining to parallel or different dimension.

I did exploit this ability to train endlessly for hours, days to months and probably years.

It started with two days per hour but now I can do it until five days an hour and I'm continuously doing it. But lately I've been spending time in the real world because Mr. Shibuya is becoming more worried when he visited and I'm not around.

He knew that I don't like going outside because my luck probably ended up causing trouble and someone might have hurt again, so to stop him from worrying to death, I ended up having spending more time in the real world in the near ending of the year, last year but it's also because of that, that I manage to get the crafting ability.

In the altered world, only the initial room or building that I reside when I invoked the ability would be the only safe place. If I went outside, it would be full of monsters that won't tire out and infinitely spawn and while this place is an ideal training ground and place to get rich. It's not an ideal place to learn something else. Even the plain field gave off the feeling of death and would not be the ideal place to stay. I would prefer to go to undead field and stay at the safe house, if I need extended time.

Well, at that time, I only think of the altered world as a training field and a place to hunt items like in dungeon games but after receiving the crafting ability. I found another thing to exploit in the altered world. I can farm the place for materials.

I haven't explored the place yet and how bit it encompassed because I didn't have time to explore with the endless horde of monsters attacking me, but it's a complete copy of this world with only slight difference. Being the nature of water there is all made up of blood, the green moon and the never-ending night. Some of the minor difference that can be easily found in a horror story but that doesn't matter. What matter is that it's almost a complete mirror of the real world.

From there, I got the idea of taking other things aside from the item drops. I start from collecting the carcass of the goblins that I've slain and brought them to the real world. I failed at that experiment because the corpses disappear but I tried something else. Like simple things. For one of my earlier experiment, I tried to just bring back a spoon in my kitchen and I still failed.

Even normal items are still not being able to be carried through the real world.

I first tried using items inside the safe house but I failed most of my early trials but I'm fine. That's why I'm experimenting to see if there is a possibility here that can be used.

The simple items from spoon, book, I even tried my games and the dinner table but it all failed.

When I used most of the nonorganic items in the house, I go for the organic one.

I didn't go for this one because the corpse vanished when I first tried it so I thought that it would be the same for organic goods. But when I tried bring a simple Tomato that I stored in the kitchen through the real world by putting it inside the inventory. I can't believe that it didn't disappear.

I remember laughing like a madman because of that.

I tried various experiments and I found lots of limitations but it can be easily exploited.

The altered world mirrors the real world.

Anything in the real world will exist in the altered world.

It's a complete copy with minor difference but it's still a copy and the things found there is as real as the items in the real world. I test it because my void didn't dispel it.

My void can forcefully destroy the altered world but it affect differently from usual. I didn't understand much the mechanics because I thought that it would negate the alien world but it didn't. I still didn't understand it fully and because of that, I'm continuing on researching for the answers but more importantly.

If it's considered real by my void then it's also real in the real world but what limits me from bringing it through the real world is different. Before when I'm researching on what to bring back to the real world, I didn't understand it much but after the first ability had been revealed, I finally understand.

What I can bring to the real world are items considered as **raw material**.

Items are categorized into different types.

The categories are **equipment** _ **,**_ **consumable** and **raw** **materials**.

The consumables are items that if used, it will either disappear or it has limited time of use but in the end, it will disappear after use.

The raw materials will also be used after use but its items that can be used for crafting different items.

The equipment are items that the player or user can equip into their own.

For now, that is what I have as a category in items but in games, there are key and important items that move the plot of the story. I haven't seen one yet and hope to not see it.

Aside from the categories of items, the items are further divided more by rankings.

The first are the **normal** ones. I can touch it with my void and the color of its label is **gray**.

The second are **magical** ones. This I can't touch with my right hand. It has magical properties or enhancements that are usually useful to me, if I can equip it. And it means any items that aren't placed on my right hand.

The magical items are also labeled as **blue**.

But there are also rules pertaining here.

Some items won't work for me. Those items tend to have an effect that would affect me as a whole. Like an aura or magical enhancement or boost. That won't work because my right hand would negate it.

The last rank that I currently know or have is the **unique** ones.

The unique are colored **yellow** and I didn't see much difference of this and magical items but unique usually have a special property on it. Some of the magical items had special property too so I really didn't understand much but it's probably because the special property in unique items are unique only to that type of item.

Furthermore each item has their own **individual level** or rather any object has their designated level on it. It can be found together with the name and the levels vary from the rarity of the item.

Even the walls in the house have its level and status.

With **Scan** skill, I can see and understand it.

The items itself has also another parameter that indicates the **level of the item** but I don't understand it much, aside from the fact that all the items that I had scan so far, only shown a level of 1 only.

The items have also **rarity indication** _s_ which accompanied by **grade** and finally **POP.** I'm totally clueless on this because most of the items had 0/0 on them. The magical ones had 0/1 and the unique had 1/1.

When I click POP, it only shows population but of what? I just wish that sometimes, the gamers' ability had manual on them and doesn't just give brief explanation on them.

Usually items are shown as:

 **Level 3 Kitchen Knife [Brand Shun]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Common_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _35/35_

 **Attack:** _20_

 **Effects:** _20% Bleeding (Minor)_

Then finally the description of the item, the description varies from individual items but common items have a basic history of when and where the item was made and who made them. The magical ones had also basic description but I don't know who made the flavor text for the magical items.

This item is normal which is why the name and level is colored **gray.**

Going back to what I can bring back to the real world.

The ones that can be brought back to the real worlds are the ones labeled as raw materials.

It's usually my crops or flowers in the garden that I tried to experiment at first. Then I go for the trees at the garden.

I didn't get to experiment much because it's hard to farm raw materials if there are endless monsters around and even with my summoned being. It's still hard to do so.

I can only find time to farm is after launching an **AOE [Area of Attack]** that will wipe out the normal spawns but that is only a few second breaks for me.

I can't bring back spoon or chair into the real world because it's already processed but if I break the table and turn it into scrapped wood. Then I can bring it back to the real world.

But for a made material to be considered as raw material, it would be to completely destroy its current form and return it into its most basic form.

Usually, smashing the table isn't enough. I need to shave away the design and actually turn it into wood pieces, for it to be considered a raw material.

Too much time consuming work that I can only do inside the safe house, the outside is just hording too many monsters to have time to scrap some materials that could be turn into raw materials.

The only reason I manage to get the logs is by exploiting the safe house.

If I'm inside the safe house, the enemies won't attack me, so I charge at the door and cast an AOE in the surrounding then send Pidgey to cut the trees and I use telekinesis to drag it towards me.

I have few seconds to do this before the monsters start swarming again and the destroyed surrounding won't restore itself unlike the killed monsters that can just respawn.

The damage done in the altered world won't affect the real world so its fine and the place will be restored, the next time I entered the altered world again but I'm not forcing my way out of the altered world, so I can just enter it again to farm the new logs. It's too much time consuming for me that I prefer to just kill monsters than farm materials.

I only gather raw materials before I go farming monsters. It's like an initial ritual, where I start scrapping anything I can find in the safe house then I go for the raw materials in the backyard, garden and the rice fields.

It's near the house so I can exploit the safe house to stop the monster from swarming me.

After getting all the possible raw materials around the house, I will now go hunt for monsters in the city proper. Open fields is much harder to fight in if the enemy is everywhere.

Fights in open field is disadvantageous if the enemy is smart enough to attack at the same time and I can't defend in every direction so I lure the monsters to the city where I can limit the attacks in the alleyway, the roads or sometimes, inside someone's house.

Going back to what I'm currently doing.

After bringing out the corpse from my inventory, I properly take care of the corpse and begin cremating it.

I don't have any of her pass belongings because she was bare when I found her being abused by the fallen so I don't anything that can be used to remember her.

I can only immortalize her last moments in my brain that won't allow this scene to be forgotten.

After cremation, I set her ashes and remains into an urn and placed her in a make shift monument that I placed in the center of the garden.

The monument is surrounded by beautiful flowers that I hope she will see.

It's a good resting place to have.

Together with me is her daughter, we're both currently present for this ceremony.

Her daughter, Mittelt, I took her with me. The elders are against it at first and their mind didn't change even with my reasons that I present to them and claimed that she's my responsibility. Even the elder with Glasses is against it and just show clear evidence of disappointment but I won't leave her to the care of the clan.

Aside from my personal excuse that she's my responsibility. I don't trust anyone in the main core of the clan. There is no reason to trust the elders.

We're just using each other to further our own set of goals.

Elder Johan or Elder Blond is doing it because of a promise and revenge. He is also most likely just want to mess with those supernatural that think highly of their own.

Elder Aizen or Elder with Glasses wants to get rid of the supernatural beings that he sees as dirt to the clean world. I said that this in this way because it will probably he will probably be selective in his targets and not just general supernatural beings. I doubt that the clan won't ally to one or two supernatural races, but I also can't tell if the "traitor" won't backstab them too.

My goal for now is to get rid of the abusing supernatural beings and too made sure that the humans aren't been used by beings several times stronger than them.

I don't know if this would be my long term goal or dream because I still can't seem to understand myself. My constant dreams at night don't help either.

It's about a boy that saves other people and in the end he failed to save his most precious person and died together with her. It becoming a recurring thing that I wonder, that maybe because of that dream, which is why I wanted to save others.

I really shouldn't care for the others because I can't even communicate with them but there is that desire to help them.

I don't understand which is why I'm still searching for my true self.

Taking care of Mittelt is one of those urge that I can't explain.

You don't need a reason to save someone but you'll need an excuse to not help.

That is what the elder said and I partly believe it.

Its right thing to help others and the only reason others aren't reaching out for others is because they had their own excuses.

It's an excuse and not a reason because you're prioritizing yourself over the others. It's a selfish and humane thing to do.

But it's not right to abandon others just so you can save yourself.

There is that hidden drive inside me that makes me think of that.

Mittelt becomes an orphan is because of my failure.

I don't know how long the woman is in labor or if the fallen didn't notice it or just didn't care but it's true that one way or another; it's because of me that she's probably dead.

I know it's not right to blame myself of her death but it's not the first time that someone has hurt because of me.

Just being around me is bad for people who generally lack protection.

I negate the luck or blessings around me that any sort of defense is useless.

But having a defense is better than none.

If someone who isn't protected at all was effected by me. Then that person would just suffer.

Like how Mr. Shibuya had his accident. I tried to save him but in the end, he got hurt.

Mittelt is my responsibility. I'm even the one who helped give birth to her but in the process, ended up killing her mother and probably father.

I don't know how the fallen works but they are evil.

They might treat their allies well but the others are nothing.

They even treat humans as breeding stock.

I will take care of Mittelt.

At least her, I will try to save.

I haven't even heard on what happen to the other girls that was taken for custody.

Their mentality is broken and they needed treatment but if even a doctor of the clan, diagnose of them as hopeless. I wonder what will happen to them.

I was busy in the later days that I forgotten about them but I remember them when I'm riding back home.

I didn't know where they were taken or what happen later on but I hope they are fine.

At least Mittelt, I will take care of.

She is my second problem that will lead to my third problem.

Taking care of her would make me unable to train too long or at all.

My time would be restricted to her and I would need to be present to look after her.

During my ride home, I even question if my decision is right but I immediately squashed such notion.

But I'm in currently in dilemma, I need someone who can watch out for her but that is impossible and I don't trust others that much, to not poke into such things that are meant to be kept a secret.

My third problem is on whom to take care of her.

The first problem is easily solved but the second and third is hard and is in long term problem.

Taking care of her while doing some training and researching would be hard.

Which made me think that I really did a reckless decision back then of taking care of her. But then again, I can't leave her behind on that household. I don't know what they will do to her or if they will even take care of her.

She is not their problem and the people I only knew in the clan are the ones who won't care for others that won't be of use to them.

And a baby is useless to anyone; it's more of a burden and responsibility. If there is potential to be of some use, it will take time for it to bear fruits.

I also had my fourth problem but it's more of a clustered of problems.

Before parting with the elders, I was given a secured document.

It's a magically secured with the ropes binding the document together is filled with unnaturalness that I feel in magically affected objects.

The document won't be open by normal people and even by me because I don't know how to unbind magical tomes. But with my right hand, the binding is useless.

The document itself isn't something special but just a folded piece of paper. The only special is the bindings around it.

But even without using my right hand to undo the bindings and read it, I already found out what's inside thanks to my _Devour_ skill which is part of my _rank 3 Psychometry_ skills after _Analyze_.

 **[Rank 3] Devour** **(Level 2: Psychometry)** **level 1 Exp: 00% Active: Cost 100 Energy**

 _The skill that allows one analyzes information and knowledge from different books and items. It only needs physical contact and the information will flow into you._

 _It also has another function that one allows to absorb the knowledge of the books or items. The absorb knowledge has a chance of giving the user a new unique skill or ability._

 **Effect:**

 _Takes 1 minute to fully analyze and digest the information stored inside the item._

 _INT helps to shorten the time need to understand the item._

 _Current numbers of items that can be analyze or devoured at the same time is 1_

 _The chance to acquired new skill from devouring an item is currently 1%_

 **Note:**

 _The repeated devouring of the same item will increase the chance of getting a skill from it._

 _Every level will increase the chance of getting a skill from an item by 1%_

 _Every 5 level, the number of items that can be analyzed at the same time will increase by 1._

 _This is a level based skill. The only way to get experience is to devour an item that has higher or the same level as the user. Devouring lower level items won't lead to getting any experience._

Consuming the document would be useless because it's only a level 1 parchment and it doesn't really instructor teach anything, so I just analyze it and I already found out what I need to know for an extended future project of the clan, though it's not really a future one but an ongoing project.

But the content is about a future event that will surely happen. The clan is delaying the inevitable but it will still happen.

I didn't know much yet aside from what the document provide and I'll probably going blind here.

The clan has been tampering with the lay lines that provide Mana for the ritual, to delay it and they are delaying it for more than a decade already, though it become delayed a lot further with me being here. But the Clan had managed to tamper the device that gathers Mana without the families that involve in creating it, knowing a thing.

It's really something to praise with, especially if the place had magic protection on it like the temple that I previously tried to enter.

It also probably helps that their kind are arrogant enough to think that no one will play with their toys.

I don't know what the Clan did to delay it and I'll probably know after investigating it.

Looking at the night sky, I can probably go there now. It's the perfect time to visit it with the chances of being spotted is next to none but I probably shouldn't tempt fate.

Normally a travel between Nara to Kumamoto should take around 5 hours with Train as main transportation but having around a dozen of technical problems during the travel just made it worst.

I left the ancestral home with the sun barely peeking through the sky but I arrived with the sun already hiding behind the mountains.

Looking back at the girls that are seating around the living area and observing and guarding the sleeping Mittelt, I can't help but feel satisfied.

I ended up losing Mittelt's mother but I manage to save her and the other girls. At least I didn't lose them all.

I also got rewarded handsomely with the gift I received.

Last year I got rewarded by receiving the Dragon Orb and the sword form techniques. I did read it but I haven't tried learning it yet because of few reasons.

One I don't have a sword and even find a sword drop in the altered world, and using a sword just doesn't feel right.

I prefer a free forming style that can adapt against any foes. I'm fine with learning different type of weapons to increase variety and to further confuse my enemies but I lack the knowledge to do so.

I have an ability to easily identify a Japanese made weapons but I don't have the skills to use it.

I can master a sword by swinging it a million times but it will still be not enough if I don't have the skills to back it up. I would need to learn and create from scratch if I would want to use a weapon in battle.

I would probably be happy to learn using weapons but I just don't have the means to master it without proper guidance or instructions.

And this year they have given me a gift that I'm terribly lacking and could really help in my future battles.

A weapon used by my ancestors to fight against fellow humans.

Supernatural aren't the only enemies in the world. Greedy humans are everywhere too but they are the result of the supernatural beings mingling and corrupting the people.

The weapon itself is interesting.

The design is unique.

The weapon is a pair of black daggers.

 **Level 10 Combat Knife [Acura Blade]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _50_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _0/2_

 **Durability:** _30/30_

 **Attack:** _50_

 **Effects:** _20% Bleeding (Minor)_

The color of the blade is black with a one foot length and near the guard is a protruding blade that can be used to lock the opponent's weapon. The design resembles a Jitte but it has additional feature of top serrations that isn't meant to cut but to grind, just above the guard.

The guard is a simple black protruding metal guard with a forefinger grove and a button.

The handle is colored black with a circular hollow ring object at the pommel.

The circular object is the end of the wire and the rest is stored at the inside of the handle where a mechanism is also installed in to reel the wire and to shoot the blade out. The blade is also connected to the wire and can be reel in. the trigger to reel in is the button that can be found in the metal guard of the dagger.

The wire has a maximum length of 10 meters and it's extremely thin but it is strong enough to carry around two to three adults.

These wires could be an extreme help because it can be used to reel myself too and it will cost me only a bit of Stamina than the use of Energy. And against strong enemy that would made me force to rely on long range attacks to counter, Energy would be extremely necessary and every bit of points would help a lot.

This weapon isn't really extremely powerful but it's been through a lot and probably had killed hundreds to thousands of humans and supernatural beings. This weapon can be called an antique weapon and pretty outdated in the current time where guns are prominent.

But it will still be useful to the one who can master it. It presents lots of useful tricks and the user won't be bog down to simple slash and stab techniques.

It's interesting to see what I can do in the future with these weapons.

While these weapons don't have any magical properties which made them more valuable because I can use them with my right hand, the main reason on why this weapon is considered a treasure of the clan is because it brings out the latent talent in the clan's blood.

The clan has lots of secrets.

Since they aren't gifted with strong powers and are just normal human beings that tried to fight against beings that have natural gifts and super natural beings that can toy with humanity. They need to gamble. They experiment and used their own clan members and blood relative to further their research.

It's an inhuman method that probably killed a lot. Since they are making their own stronger, they refrain from taking outsiders as experimental material. They probably still experiment on outsiders but they mostly used the main family members as the base of the experiment.

They altered the body using different poison and chemicals.

They used different method and they succeed in exchange for the deaths of their own blood related family members and they are the clan that promotes the protection of the clan over outsiders.

It's an ironic idea that they are doing all of this to protect the clan but to me, they are just don't want to die. They do everything to protect themselves and their own, even if they sacrifice their own people.

One of the results in their experiment is the one that can be unlocked by using the very weapon who my ancestors used.

"Being one with the weapon and turning oneself into the weapon itself"

The essence of **Iron Blood Transformation**

It's one of the results of the experiment. It's the control of blood flow and its density. It's a deadly technique that has put massive toll on the body and has high lethality. It's a very dangerous technique that doubles ones strength in exchange of possible death.

 **Iron Blood Transformation**

 _A valued secret technique of the clan that envies the gifted. It's the result of clan's research and experiment that results in countless deaths. It's a move for the desperate and weak. This move was copied from the gifted ones but this pales in comparison to the original._

 **Effect:**

 _Temporarily doubles the status of the user._

 _Stop the natural regeneration and instead cause damage of_ _ **5% of total HP and STA per second**_ _._

 _Increase chances of receiving_ _ **poison**_ _status and increase the lethality of the poison and other_ _ **diseases**_ _._

 **Note:**

 _This ability is double edge. In exchange for power, the blood is controlled to move faster and denser which increase the flow of nutrients in the body and strengthened the veins but this damage the internal organs and can cause for the body to explode from the inside. And because of the increase if blood flow, if the user had been_ _ **poisoned**_ _or had a_ _ **disease**_ _status effect, its effect will amplify and the body will be a lot more susceptible to such negative status effect._

 _The effect would fade once the user loses consciousness._

This ability doesn't have requirements for improvement which means this is the max level.

The ability is really useful but the side effect is surely made it difficult to be used.

This is not supernatural power up which is why I can use it even with my right hand that negates supernatural power.

This is something that I can use but it's extremely difficult and I would be gambling my life here but the result would be worth it.

In a fight against someone stronger, I would be gambling my life already, so a little more risky move that might save my life with a huge disadvantage would still be a life saver in such situation.

I just need to time its use.

I had a maximum limit of **20 seconds** before I die but this is not counting the stamina that I would use while moving around or the risk of letting the HP enter the red zone. Entering the red zone of HP isn't really something recommended. Plus 20 seconds is already too long in a crucial fight.

In my last fight with the fallen, the actual fight didn't even last a minute. It last only a couple of seconds and the thing that made it longer is when I stalled time by talking with the fallen.

If it's a continues fight, 20 seconds is more than enough if the people that are fighting are fast enough to cross the distance of 20 meters within a second.

I little gambit isn't something new. It's to win against superior enemy. Any means is justified.

Thanks to this ability, I also manage to awaken two more elements. It's the key needed to further push myself to acquire the ability to manipulate the electricity and metal, which is why I had two more new summoned beings and they are all gathered around Mittelt right now.

The new ones are Mareep and Beldum.

Mareep is the lightning summoned being. When fighting she is a lightning sheep but here in the house, she is in her human form. A small child with the same age as me (the summoned beings probably reflect my own. They are part of me to begin with) with black hair in pigtails that are tied by a yellow band and was left swinging in her front. She has electrified blue eyes and yellow sleeveless shirt and yellow with blue strip skirt.

She is the silent type that likes to listen to the music of the game that the others are playing.

Beldum is the metal summoned being. In her fighting form, she is like a mini robot arm with floating camera as her head and eye but in her human form. She has light brown hair with small pigtails tide by a white ribbon and the rest are allowed to flow on her back that reaches till her waist. She wears a simple blue sundress and among the others, she is the simplest one. She is also the kind and always smiles type.

Each of the summoned beings had their own unique characteristics which is surprising if you consider them as part of me because I don't have much character.

They are currently surrounding Mittelt's make shift bed. Beldum and Pidgey are looking out for her while the others are either playing games like Charmander and Larvitar or just like Mareep who is just watching the others play.

I can probably leave them to Mittelt as her temporary caretaker but it won't be permanent. I need someone that can really take care of her. I would need my summoned ones in fighting or training so they won't be around to take care of her all the time. But just for reconnaissance, I can probably leave her to them.

Looking up at the beautiful night sky, I'm awed with its beauty. I can't help but smile and be thankful that I'm a bit far away from city proper so the lights from the city towers and residential area won't be blocking the night sky.

Here in the agricultural area. I can admire the silence and beauty of the night time.

But I don't have much time to lazy around.

I will strike and investigate the place where the **Greater Grail** had been kept after this midnight.

I still had three to four hours that I can expand to at least 15 to 20 days of training.

I would need to hunt Wood Talisman again and Recovery Items. I used all of them in the last fight. For me to survive and to help Mittelt's mother to survive but in the end, it's not enough.

I would also probably increase my training and would expand my training area to outside of the city. I would like to see the world in the altered world.

I would also hunt the **Remedy** or item that would grant **Recovery of All Status Ailments** or something like **Elixir** that grants **Complete Recovery**.

Before, I only look out for magical equipment and I didn't bother to loot everything.

Each monster had drops. If one will scavenge through their corpse, one can find money in their belongings or possible equipment but to do so, one need to a lot time in searching the thousand to million corpses that was left behind.

I only looted around when I use AOE attacks that leave everything in their wake as ashes and the items that were left behind are indestructible. I didn't understand the mechanics behind it but the corpse could be destroyed but items can't. But if I take them then they become vulnerable and real world logic will affect them.

But even if I only looted those types and sometimes when I'm not deeply swarmed by enemies, it stills enough to make me insanely rich.

Normal monster has drops of 100 to 400 yen. When I started with zombies, the drops of normal spawn are 100 yen each but each time I move on to the next level of battle field, it increase.

 **Normal monsters** _– 100 to 400 YEN_

 **Unique monsters** _– 1,000 to 4,000YEN_

 **Mini Boss monsters** _– 10,000 to 40,000 YEN_

 **Boss monsters** _– 100, 000 to 400, 000 YEN._

The unique monsters are the name ones that spawn together with the normal spawns.

The mini boss monsters usually appear after an hour or two. It collects all the massive amount of souls around and turns into a big abomination. When I tried to estimate, it probably collects thousands of souls to form the body of the mini boss.

The boss is different. There is something much worse than Legion Zombie.

It will appear after I killed a hundred of that Mini Bosses. It then gathers the souls of the mini-bosses and forms another monstrosity.

One can just imagine the amount of money I earned in that altered place.

I can kill thousands of the enemy normal spawn in matter of seconds. Charging AOE attack and delay it, then lure the enemy to the city normal and launch the attack in the concentrated number of enemies.

In my early days, it takes an hour for mini boss to appear but when I master the luring and kiting of mini bosses. I can make a boss monster that usually appears only ones or twice a day, into a matter of 3 hours.

I'm insanely rich and if I looted everything. I can't imagine how many digits my current money is.

I also wonder if the currency will change if I tried a different country to farm in.

" **Status"**

 **Goblin Slayer**

"Kusanagi" Touma

 **Level -** 43

 **HP -** 5100

 **STA** \- 4340

 **EN** \- 5810

 **STR** \- 11

 **DEX -** 11

 **VIT -** 8

 **INT -** 152

 **WIS** \- 52

 **LUCK** – EX

 **STATUS POINTS** – 20

The **Goblin Slayer** is my title. I had couples of title already that I received in the past. They are the **Youkai, Undead, Skeleton** and **Ghost** Slayers and my original unknown title at first, **The Fantasy Killer**.

 **Goblin Slayer**

 **Increase damage to** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 100%**

 **Increase Critical damage against** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 300%**

 **Increase Critical change against** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 25%**

 **Increase attack rate to** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase dodge rate to** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase insight to** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase defense against** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase movement speed when facing** _ **Goblin Race**_ **by 25%**

All slayer types' title gave that kind of boost and titles gave boost to the soul so it isn't negated by my right hand.

It is the result of killing a thousand of those specific races. It means that since you've killed a lot of them already, one can grew accustomed to killing them and it became easier to find their weakness and fight against with.

It's the result of being experienced in dealing with them.

Though I realize something that some ghost falls under Youkai category and the skeletons can be considered undead too but my ability produced this title from my experience in dealing with their category. It's confusing if I go into specifics. Even with my level of intelligence, I see no reason to have an undead slayer and skeleton race slayer different.

What's the different of those two to begin with?

Looking at my past training and battles. I also notice something pertaining to me levels and experience points.

During my early training, it only takes few hours to reach the middle point of each 10 levels. But when I reach the level 30 and above, it becomes extremely hard to level up.

Right now, I need at least a week worth of continues battle to level up and the later part where the level difference become lower. I ended up a month to reach 37 and months to reach 38. I probably or most likely trained for more than a year, to level up to 40.

I'm thankful for the altered world but it really takes a lot of time to become stronger.

One cannot become stronger with only a few days or hours of training.

That is only for the gifted ones.

I'm not one of those and even my status as a Gemstone is not a natural one.

" **Ability"**

 **Gemstone (Artificial) Rank 00**

 _An ability user that has their ability since their birth. The ability comes naturally to them and they tend to learn faster and their ability is hard to categorize than the artificially made ones._

 **Effect:**

 _ **The Gamer (Level 2)**_

 _This is the name of the ability and it's the result of how the user views the reality. Like inside the game where there would be a plot story, villains, heroes, items, and levels. It's like living the life of a game character._

 _Current abilities acquired:_

 _Psychometry_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Energy Manipulation_

 _Fire Manipulation_

 _Wind Manipulation_

 _Lightning Manipulation_

 _Metal Manipulation_

 **Note:**

 _To upgrade, one must reach a point of enlightenment._

 _The power and level of an esper reflects one mental capacity and strength._

 _A change of views in the reality will affect the "Personal Reality" of the esper and will cause change to the nature of power._

 _One can grow strong or weaker, depending in the mental stimuli that the user receives._

It said that I was an artificial Gemstone. I can think of possibilities on how it happen, like manipulation and altering of Embryo but that would only confuse me and would further question my own identity and existence.

I would also start question if I'm the real son of my parents.

I don't want to currently think such things.

I need to focus on my current goal than to question my origins.

" **Equipment"**

Looking at my right hand where the special void resides.

 **Level 0 Fantasy Killer [Imagine Breaker Sealed State]**

 **Item Level:** _0_

 **Rarity:** _1_

 **Grade:** _Legendary_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _00/00_

 **Attack:** _0_

 **Effects:** _Resets any change done to the natural world into the original state._

The void reflects the heart and soul of the user.

Am I a person that hates change or just generally doesn't like the super natural beings? I don't understand but the ability of my right hand generally negates and revert a super natural changes into its original form.

If this ability works against the supernatural beings themselves, then they are also unnatural to the world. Their very being is alien to the world and needs to be removed but my esper ability is also something that is not normal.

My right hand can negate them and it's a good thing that the barrier skills formed outside my right hands reach, if not then it would be a useless skill.

I wonder if it's intentional to make the skill usable.

Sigh…

I stand up from my favorite place in the living area's porch begun stretching. I've wasted a lot of time already.

"Girls, look out for Mittelt, I'll be training for a bit"

 _[Okay]_ is a collective respond of the summoned beings using the telepathic link that we have.

They don't need to speak through their mouths to talk to me. They can speak normally but it's a waste of effort. We are all connected and we are originally one. They will know where I'm and my current situation without being physically there. The same can be said for me. I can see and feel through them.

In the remaining time, I hope it would be enough to level up.

 **World Reject! Dungeon Make Goblin Field! Use 5000 Energy Compensation!**

While the world is changing, I feel that I'm forgetting something important but I can't seem to remember even with my high Intelligence. It shouldn't be possible but I can't seem to recall something. Another problem that I should tackle but maybe it's not that important. I will remember it if It's really important.

 **Part 26**

I didn't manage to level up in the span of 4 hours. I ended up forcing to go for 7 hours in the real world to at least level up 1 more but because of that, I ended up pretty late and way past midnight.

I originally planned to go around past 12 but now it's early 4 already.

It won't be suspicious to see a man walking around this time around but not a 4 year old child.

Still, I change my equipment and start walking to my destination.

Changing my equipment to stealth specialty and readying to equip the lonely hero mask if needed but currently, I just let it rest at the side of my head. I will just put it on properly if the needed arises.

I started my lonely walk through the silent road.

Going through the commercial district and observing my surrounding. Preventing the possible problems to arise with me around, I walk silently but vigilantly.

I can use the abilities without the summoned beings around but it's more limited in range and would lack control. But it would probably be enough if it's just checking the place.

After a couple of minutes walking, I finally reached the park.

I turn right and my destination is to the other side of the river.

To be honest, I haven't stepped on that place of Fuyuki at all.

Since I don't have business there, I don't see any reason to go.

I only knew Mr. Shibuya's house, the park, the hospital where he was taken too and the station that I yearly visit.

I didn't go around that much after the whole mini-earthquake problem that hit the park, the city hall and library.

I began my walk through the commercial district but I noticed that the main road isn't straight anymore.

Usually, the main road is the center of the city and it went straight and not turns to the side and went straight again.

It's weird now that I'm walking through it. I saw the map but I didn't see notice this problem.

I manage to get to the bridge but I ended up taking a lot of turns.

The straight path to the park was broken with constructions of buildings and currently built towers.

The bridge is only straight line and I won't need to do countless turns to just reach the other side and I'm thankful for it though I found it weird to see a bunch of mini- shrine around the commercial district.

The same can be said for the entrance of the bridge. On each side a mini shrine was built in it.

To the eyes of others, it would be normal but for me, it's gathering lots of mana around it.

A shrine for people's protection and safety driving?

It can be found beside the roads; though they are numerous and can be found mostly in each turns of the main road.

Walking through the bridge, gave me a calm feeling through it. The wind sweeps through my body and I feel relax.

I only wore a dark blue jacket and pants that has stealth properties and protection from cold.

It's still January and currently winter season.

I can see lights from the harbor and the mini park beside the river.

It's beautiful and peaceful and I hope to preserve it more but it will probably change in the future.

This place would be a battle ground for annoying magic researchers that wish to acquire the grail that grants any wish.

It sounded nice but the methodology sounds dumb to me.

It started with the Einsbern but since they can't do it alone for more than 500 years of constant failure. They decided to seek help from other Magus family.

The Einsbern prepares the cup and the other family shares his land and the other the contract.

The methodology fails when 7 participants with different wishes participate because you can only have 1 wish. It would be solve easily if they still had one unified wish but as the time goes by, they drifted apart.

Thus the ritual which is called the **Holy Grail War** starts.

It's a battle between 7 Magus and 7 Legendary Heroes.

The **Magus** or **Magi** are the magic users that have **magical circuits** and they liked to do research to reach **Akasha [Akashic Records** or **the** _ **Swirl**_ **of the Root]** the ultimate goal of a Magus.

The clan doesn't have high opinion on them. The clan elders call them arrogant fools.

They view themselves higher than normal people because they can do magic and they view their view of magic is different from the others.

Generally each magic community has different views from each other and prefers to not interact with each other.

The **Magi are magic researchers** and they had their own terms use to classify their magic. They also have magic circuits which they use to empower their mystery. They are more centered in **London or Europe [The Magical Continent]**

The other one is the **Mages, Wizard** or **Magicians**. There are different types of for these magic casters but generally they are the ones gifted with **magical core**. The magical core is the more frequent one to have for their kind, though magic core are independent to each person and the quantity of magic that one can harness is heavily dependent on the size of one's magical core and it's hard to increase ones capacity, especially if it's an adult.

The magical core matures as the person matures.

It will grow together with the user and it will slow down in growing after the user had passed the age of puberty or reach adulthood.

This is different from Magical Circuit that has its number set since birth. One can only train to limits the needed prana to activate their mystery.

 **Prana** is the term the magus use for their magic. The magic is a term rarely used by the magus too. They used the term **Magecraft** to define their mysteries and used the word **Magic** for a rare mystery that can't be replicate by modern science.

So for Magus, Magecraft and Magic are different.

The **magic energy** that they to fuel their mystery is either **Od** or **Mana**.

Od is personal energy that found within all living organisms. As long as one had life in them, they have Od. It can also be called the **lesser source** because its limited but it can be restored if one takes a rest. This energy can also be called **life force** of a living being.

While Mana is the abundant energy around the world or in their case, the energy of the planet itself and it exist everywhere. It's also called the greater source.

It also produced by spirits of plants and animals but it can only be done by the old ones. When a tree had grown too old and mature, a spirit will start to dwell in it. Shinto magic can be used to call upon their help for their spells.

But the problem with Mana is they deplete and it takes longer time for them to restore than Od.

In case of Shinto magic that uses earth spirits, the Priestess or Miko usually let the plants energy restore before using them again. An interval of months was the usual time for the **natural energy** to gather again. It maybe abundances but it's not infinite.

The number of magic circuit is important for Magus because it's where the raw energy of the Od or Mana would be refine to be turned into Prana.

The higher the number of magic circuits, the more magical energy or prana could be produced though according to Elder with Glasses, certain techniques can be used to lessen the energy usage and I tend to agree because the higher the level of my skills, the lesser energy is needed for it to be performed. It also shows my mastery of the skill

For magic circuits that are set since the day a magus was born, the only way to increase magic circuits is to have it transferred to another individual but having a magic circuit removed would probably kill or made the person invalid. The magic circuit acts the same as a person's nervous system, if its removed then one can die and be invalid which is why only the dying or the dead have their magic circuits strip off them.

The old clans used this method to pass their magic to the next generation which is called the **magic crest.**

The magic crest is the most important treasure of a magus family. It's a series of magic circuits that the family accumulates through each generation of the family.

The magic crest system that the magus family used is as simple as this. The current family head will do his research and studies all his life which is what magus do from what the elder said. And when they are dying or they finally wish to pass on their knowledge. They will install all their accumulated knowledge into their magic circuit and removed it and pass it onto his successor which will do the same and in each generation. The magic crest would grow stronger with each new circuit added to it. It also made actualizing their mystery faster and easier with the spell already installed into the circuit. They will just need to feed the necessary energy for the mystery to actualize.

This is also the reason why there was a fight for who will inherit the magic crest because only one person can inherit it and that person would be the head of the family.

Disputes happen when there are two heirs which often results with one of them being disown by the family and there where cases where the magus family let their children be adopted by other magus family that needs an heir.

This was a concept that is alien to the clan that thinks family first which is why is probably another reason why the elders hate them.

The magical core is different. It's the more usual ones but this one follow a different law.

The **magical core** is more like a **magical tank** where Mana is stored inside of it.

The mages draw mana into the surrounding and the larger the core, the more mana they can gather.

Though this one is less refined than having a magic circuit where one can refine the energy into finer form of energy.

This is more of a brute and direct way but there are others who further refine their magical powers to make it stronger but general rules for those who have magical core are the larger the core. The more power one can have.

These are the usual form of gifts that the human received from the gods or ancient old beings.

Though there is a third category.

The ones who haven't received any gifts at all from the gods.

They received no blessing so they do their best to compete with the ones who have natural talent.

These groups of people are usually called the **Martial Artist.**

They tempered their bodies to utmost limit and manage to tap into Ki or Chi. It's the life force of every human being.

Every living being has Ki but not everyone can use it. The magus uses them too but their _life force_ is smaller than the martial artist because they don't train to use it.

Ki is divided into positive and negative forms and the one can tap it can use it to empower themselves.

But to tap it, one need to train and it takes talent to even manage to use it.

The world was divided again with those who have talent and those who don't have one.

But other than Ki users, there is other who had it worse.

Since they can't use anything at all but they want to survive. They gamble on the only thing they have.

Their own life.

They forcefully refine their own life force and turn it into energy that fuels their mystery.

Out of all those who practice their magic or craft, they are the most desperate and aren't usually called mages or magus. They are mostly referred as **Magicians** but they are different from those who had magic cores. They themselves prefer to be just called **Magic users**.

They often called themselves as magic users because they only use magic as a means to reach their goals. These types of people usually don't have much pride in their craft but they have pride in their goals and they risk their life for it.

Out of all the magic users that the elders met, they are the ones they tolerate.

The elder with glasses said that the magus has the saying that being a magus is walking the path of death but the elder can't agree with them because any form of magic are dangerous.

Magic is defying the natures of the world and takes control of it.

They defy Gaia or the World itself and change the rules. They bend the natural world into their own wishes and just by defying the world, one is risking their life.

True, that if one made a mistake with their mystery, the result might cause them their death but that is not as extreme as using one's life force to fuel their magic.

Imagine someone who tries to touch fire.

Fire is dangerous and can harm anyone but to those who had magic circuit, it's like wearing a glove to protect their hands, while touching it. The magus has their own magic circuits where they refine the energy they needed to actualize the mystery.

They had the means to actually touch it.

But for magic users that doesn't have any way to touch the energy.

They touch it with bare hands.

The magic circuits are there to refine the energies and turn them into magical energies and the mages or wizards had their magic core where they stored the mana and used it the less refine and raw form of mana to power their magic but for the magicians or magic users, they don't have that kind of luxury.

For Mages that rely on their magical core. They have it easy and the result of deaths in their practitioner is lower than magic users and magus. The worst case when one overcharges their core is that they will most likely get hurt.

Mages aren't usually suicidal enough to challenge impossible odds, they are usually referred as magic users that tried to be helpful to normal people but they are also the greatest hypocrites from what the elder with glasses said.

They helped the world secretly using magic but when the normal finds that they can use magic, they erase their memories and in worse case scenario, they just kill them. They are bunch that openly uses magic to help but they won't let anyone know them that they use magic. They just contradict themselves.

It's easier to deal with magus who hides their knowledge from others than the ones who uses it but won't share it.

The world is innately unfair.

The moment anyone was born, the moment their possible future was settled.

I continued my walk while thinking of the information that I gathered.

After passing the bridge, I noticed something again.

"A miniature shrine again" They are really everywhere.

I walked through the main street and not even going that far, I was forced to pick a road to pick again.

"Another twin section" This is getting annoying. The main road shouldn't break down to smaller roads. It would made travel harder.

While the road isn't really small but one would need to turn instead of just going straight.

While I can see the strategy the municipality used for this. I don't recommend it.

The roads broke down to place a commercial building or street in between.

Just like now where a bunch of stores was place in front of me and I would need to pick of right or left road to continue my walk.

I also noticed another shrine in the middle of the stores.

What a weird design.

I take the right side and resume my walk.

Going back to how dumb the Magus for developing this battle royal.

They need 7 legendary beings worth of magical energies to made the **Holy Grail** manifest.

It started with Einzbern family that wants to attain their lost magic.

The lost magic that the Einzbern lost is the one the Magus called the **"Third Magic"**

 **Mage Craft** in the eyes of the magus are something that shouldn't be shared. The more people who use it, the more the power would be divided to each individual user.

The **Magic** is the epitome of mage craft. It's referred as **True Magic** or **Sorcery**.

It surpasses any form of known **Mortal Magic** and it can't be copied or duplicated by the current science.

There had been lots of Magic before but as the science side develop and more technology was presented. The mysteries of old are continued to be duplicated by mundane ways and had lost its mystery.

Magic can easily be defined as something **impossible** or **miraculous** phenomenon.

It defies the laws of the world and it can't be re-created by any mortal means.

The current known and acknowledge Magic are:

-Time Manipulation

-Teleportation

-Spatial Warping

-Resurrection of the Dead

The magic was named as:

The first magic which is the **Denial of Nothingness** which is basically a magic that create something from nothing. It defies the laws of the universe because something can't exist without compensation. Even matter only change in its property and form and to do something, requires Energy and energy just transform into something to produce something. But this magic denies it all and just do the miracle.

The second magic is the **Kaleidoscope** or the **Operation of Parallel Worlds**. It's basically allow the user to access the parallel worlds that exist together with the current world and there is an infinite worlds out there that signifies the infinite possibilities and future but each one was affected by the very present that one live. Any choices made would move affect you in the world line.

It's possible for one world where I'm just an ordinary misfortunate boy but in this current world, I'm a misfortunate boy that learns fast and has a way to deal with the super natural beings of the world.

The third magic is the one Einzbern wants to attain. It's called the **Heaven's Feel** or **Cup of Heaven**. It's the magic of the materialization of the soul. It's not a complete resurrection but just managing to call upon and bring the soul back to the living. Complete resurrection was still not being done by any **Mortal Beings** since the Gods stop interacting with the people.

Gods can grant and made miracle happen but they stop interfering when the world starts moving on its own. The people stop believing in them and start standing in their own legs.

Different Religion and sects was established to made connection with the Gods but it's still not enough to call them again into the mortal realm.

They didn't completely cut ties with the mortals but they don't walk openly like before and if they start walking around and do whatever they want. It would cause untold disaster and calamity. They are also branded as **Heretic Gods**. Gods that defy their legends and cause problem to the mortal realm are called heretic gods, though I wonder if **Evil Gods** would be still considered Heretic Gods if their very nature is to cause trouble and they are just following their legends.

While walking through the commercial area of Miyama, I've come across another junction.

It's really becoming hard to walk around here; it takes time to just go to the other side of the city.

Right now, I'm in the market district of the city and the people are start walking to set up their stores.

Some old people greeted me when I'm walking by and I also greeted them.

Though now that more people are walking around, more small accidents keep appearing and I'm working more.

Small misfortune like getting birds poop at top your head or losing one's balance, I can deal with this two with simple wind manipulation though some of the adults left bewildered when a strong wind blows around them to correct their stance.

While I can help people to not get hurt when I'm not around, I can't help them when it started raining.

It's a good thing I'm ready and had an umbrella but for people who walk early to set up their shops and buy early rations of food. The rain is unexpected.

Sorry, I can't control the weather, is what I tell to them in my head, I can't say it verbally because I would look stupid.

I also control the ground where I walk to not cause a miniature fracture.

There had been few evens where the ground below shakes a bit. I was forced to stop it, so it won't cause future trouble.

Walking through the busy street with people running around to avoid the rain, I passed again another miniature shrine.

"Another one" I'm beginning to be suspicious with all this set up.

An unnatural main road that splits and turns into a mini maze that made one to turn around unnecessarily to just go to the temple on the other side of the city, and unnecessary large amount of miniature shrine that gathers power around it.

Continuing on what I'm currently thinking.

The fourth magic is currently unknown but the elder said that there was documents that said it exist. It's the same for the first magic where there are no current users alive and the documents that describe the magic were lost in time.

The fifth Magic is called **Magic Blue** and the exact main domain is unknown but it's connected to Time manipulation.

All five magic are sure miraculous and can't be copied by normal means or by using science but it's not something surprising for supernatural beings or those who can't be called normal mortals.

The oldest campione can revived and manipulate the dead and it's under the territory of the third magic.

The Magician or Sorcerer is considered the epitome of magic users. Their magic is different from mortal magic and they had reached the ultimate goal of any magus, it's to reach Akasha.

They use magic far removed from mortals that can only be done by supernatural beings which is why they are considered monsters.

The elder agreed that they are monster and the current known magic user is over 500 year's old vampire.

The master of second magic starts as human but got turned into a dead apostle when he battles against the _Type Moon_.

For mortals to reach God level magic is unheard off, those who tried are risking their lives by getting terminated by the world.

A mortal reaching godhood is the greatest crime against life and world.

A mortal being a god?

Preposterous and insane.

Which is why those who entered the realm are deemed to be terminated by any means and usually the humanity's will send their own forces to kill the one who achieve it.

But for Campione who basically go beyond it and kill the gods itself and steal their power.

No matter what the World thinks of such crime, the will of the humanity acknowledge them because they did the impossible. They've become removed from the normal category and were left to roam free as long as they are not a threat to the world.

They've become an instrument of the humanity and the world, as a being that slays the Heretic Gods and the Heretic Gods are a much more threat to the world and the livings than the campione, which is why they are left to live.

They counter balance the ones who is much a bigger threat.

But there are records in the pass that shows that the world won't stay quite if their numbers become too many.

The document isn't clear and the history of the clan might be old but not that old. They might have access to old documents but it's mostly the hidden history of the country of Japan and there hasn't been any _recorded_ Campione in Japan. There might be some secrets that aren't recorded because they believe that there are _blank records_ in history and one of them is the time when the campione just disappear in the face of the planet.

A theory was born because of this, the theory is when the campiones reach a certain number, the **counter force** would deem them too dangerous and someone will be sent to kill them.

Plus the Campione work in different **system** than the mortals who tried to reach godhood.

While thinking I already had passed the market district and enter the residential district of Miyama.

I frown when I see the road becoming more split apart.

I'm start suspecting on what's happening here.

I still continue my walk and I just tried to view this as an exercise than a chore.

The Campione system was brought up by a **True Goddess Pandora [The mother of all Campione]**

It's a system that the Goddess brought to the world by cursing the Gods.

My Teacher is the one who had taught me about the Campione's and not the clan elders.

Campione are basically different from the other beings because fore and foremost they aren't really people who received any gifts from the gods themselves.

They are unique individuals that defied the natural order of the world through their own way.

They might be awesome individual if not for they are usually blessed by the **Fate** to have great **Luck**.

They are gifted with insane level of luck that they normally succeed in what they choose to do.

Though in case of the oldest Campione, he was an orphan who live through the streets but by sheer luck he still manage to slay his first God. It became a popular documentary where the story of the oldest campione was published. It tells how he struggles in the streets and scavenges food through the leftovers of the people of Hungary (The home town of the oldest Campione) a story about a normal man who live through the hard times and still manage to become a campione, though when it was published to the magical community, the publisher had met the wrath of the Campione and was erased from the face of the planet, and every known documents are destroyed but destroying everything is impossible if it already spread outside of the country. It would be hard to track everything.

Even if they are at first look normal people who had hardships in their life, they are still blessed by insane luck that by sheer will of their own. They change their own Fate.

It sound insane but they are what they are.

 **People who are gifted by gods aren't qualified to become a Campione.**

Mother Pandora doesn't acknowledge them as her son.

Its fine if the person knows magic or possesses a God artifact but it needs to be something he gets on his own and not something that was gifted to him or owned since birth.

True, magic is a gift from the super naturals and it's probably the result of breeding with them but magic circuits and magic core had become integrated to the very human genetic makeup that it becomes natural part of them.

You can say that these additional organs are the result of Human evolution.

Human evolution that results from continues struggle to survive and mate with the supernatural beings.

So having magic isn't really a problem for the Mother of All Campione.

The Mother of Campione doesn't acknowledge people that cheat their way through so she won't give her blessing to someone that _kill someone's prey_ , though she will acknowledge if someone used trickery and cunningness that can be considered cheating as long as the person did it on his own and not by the help of others.

She won't acknowledge those who takes the prize of others hard work.

She is a fair Goddess in her own. Even though to make the Curse happen, she and her husband Epimetheus did something unforgivable.

The elder doesn't know the exact mechanics but the legend of Pandora shows that to attain **hope** _,_ she ended up unleashing the **all evils of the world.**

She is also considered the **Greatest Criminal** in the Supernatural world and she hides herself away from the world to protect her own and to perform the ritual in the safe place away from the Gods.

The Campione are worth to be praise because even by sheer luck, they still did the impossible and killed a God and killing a God can't be done by Luck alone. It needs skill to back it up.

But still, there are occasions that normal people become Campione because they are lucky enough to be at the right place at the right time with the right tool.

They are really lucky people that don't need help from Gods.

Plus, Campione are ultimately a heretic being that **plunders** the authority of the God that they slay.

They don't need blessing from a god because they will force through sheer force of will and luck.

They are being who are totally insane and illogical.

This system is separate from the system that governs the world by **Alaya [** _ **Living Beings**_ **Collective Unconsciousness]** and **Gaia [The** _ **World's**_ **Consciousness]**.

The mortals who tried to become god would need to tear away the veil between the mortal plane and the supernatural plane.

This is something that can't be allowed of forgiven because there is a chance that the both world will collapse which is why it's forbidden for Mortals to learn and reach Godhood.

But the concept of becoming a Campione is different.

It didn't tear away the difference between the Mortal and the Gods but it's the Mortals **usurping** the power of the Gods.

They are mortals that are becoming part God.

They take away the small part of the God that they slay and they themselves had become different.

They are still classified as Mortals because the supernatural beings deemed them as **Heretic Mortals**.

If the humanity sees the Gods that wreak havoc in mortal plane and cause untold disaster as **Heretic Gods,** then for humans who had killed and usurp the God's power, the gods treat and views them as **Heretic Mortals**.

Since to the eyes of the supernatural beings, the mortals are below them and shouldn't be something that pose them threat and shouldn't be standing on their levels but to the Campione who defies logic and manage to kill their kin and usurp their powers, they become the greatest sin against super natural beings.

They are the most wanted beings in the supernatural world and they are usually been attacked in the past but lately, when the Gods and Humans had become more distant from each other.

The Gods just stops caring at all and stop attacking the Campione.

A sighting of heretic god can be counted by one hand a year and sometimes, they don't even show up all throughout the year. The only recent events that shows a multiple Heretic God descending is when the oldest campione hunt them and possibly force them to show up.

The ones who only cares or deemed to attack the Campione are lower beings that follow the gods and they aren't much a threat to the more experience ones but they still pose a threat to new born ones who haven't mastered their **Authorities** and **Powers**.

The **Powers** that a person ascends into campione is an insane boost in their magical powers, being able to speak and understand any language, strengthened body and insane instinct.

The magical powers they received from ascending made the mortal magic completely useless against them. The increase in magical capacity is noted to be boosted in insane level that they can cast mortal magic all day and they won't be tired. This also made them incompatible with mortal magic that needed only small amount of magical energy. They had lots of magical energy which made them overpower simple spells.

The ability to speak and understand any language become useful to them when they are dealing within foreign lands but it's basically useless in battle but it can help them identify the gods by learning the local knowledge and history of where the god first ascended. Usually, the first place they showed up is somehow connected to their legend.

The strengthened body is noted that they become superhuman in strength. It's above natural human level but not entirely monstrous and their body becomes more durable and their bones had been reinforced to be as strong as steel and their skin become resistant to damage but it's not impossible to damage them. They just become resistant to damage but they can still be killed by mortal ways.

Getting their brains splattered would kill them but getting them killed would be hard because of their natural instinct. It was gained after ascending and through natural instinct alone, even a total newly born Campione can win against a master martial artist, if they underestimate the enemies' strength. Through the instinct alone, they can manage to understand and know the key to winning.

It's like their initial drive to win was boosted and turn into such instinct that they instinctively know how to beat their enemies.

It's an illogical thing that lets their feelings and instinct to instruct them on what the enemies' weakness are and what is must be done to defeat them.

The last power of the Campione is what made them totally different.

The previews power made the campione powerful but not unbeatable and the next power made them impossible to be beat by normal means and let them manage to slay the gods.

The authority is different in a way that it's not normal and can't be attend through normal means.

It's the very thing that made being a campione desirable but a foolish notion to follow because it's suicidal.

 **Authorities** are power that the Campione usurp from the Gods and what made the Campione powerful.

It's a part of their being and power. It's a part of their legend and something that defines them which is why they are treated as the greatest criminal.

They take away a part of their being.

Anyone can feel insulted and disgusted if a part of them was taken away from them and was consumed by someone.

It's the same for the Gods on how they viewed the Campione.

A campione can only get one Authority from a God. That is the rule meaning that one can only get a small amount of the essence left behind by the god.

The Mother Pandora takes what's left behind and imparted into her child.

These Authorities are totally random and can't be picked. It also made the difference between life and death when fighting Gods.

The Campione are indeed strong but they aren't immortals like the gods and can be killed by mortal means.

Being a campione just made them hard to be killed with their instinct that lets them know if they are in danger. If one is planning to kill a campione, one would need to risk his life.

But that is only if the campione isn't using the authority that they usurp from the gods.

The authority is totally random and one can get a totally useless authority for battle and one can possibly get something that can totally dominated the battle.

The mother goddess is the one to decide but with the Authority, it's possible for campione to fight the Gods.

Using the power that they stole from the gods to kill other gods.

So knowing the authority of the campione is one of the key on knowing how the beat them or knowing who they slay before.

An organization in Europe takes compilation of known authorities of the current living campione but it's not all of them.

The campiones had probably more of unknown authority that they usurped from killing a totally unknown god.

The only known are the ones being used most of the time.

I'm now currently walking through the stairs of Ryuudou Temple and while walking, I decided to exercise and stretch my head and shoulders while climbing it.

I didn't think that I would take that long just to reach this spot.

Its early morning already and is already near 8 in the morning.

My morning walk takes a lot of time that I forgone the idea of going through the caverns. It's already morning and the cavern entrance is covered by magical barrier and it's not just the entrance but the whole mountain.

Mount Enzou is protected by an unknown barrier that the only open area is the stairs.

I don't know who set this magic barrier but I don't want to test it, just to see the **Greater Grail.**

Right now, I'm fine with what I found out and am just trying to confirm something and what greater place to do so than reaching the heights of the temple.

It's high enough for one to oversee the whole Miyama Town.

If the temple proper is protected by magical means then I will stop and will just observe from outside the magical barrier.

But I just want to confirm something.

The altered roads and the many shrines scattered in the city.

I want to view it in higher ground.

Climbing through this stairs is also such a chore because it's long.

It will normally take half an hour before one reaches the top but that is only if one is climbing slowly but it still shows how high this place is.

After reaching the last flight of stairs, I was greeted by a Torii, a traditional Japanese Gates that is commonly seen in Shinto shrine's entrance. I also notice someone sweeping the flight of stairs.

"Good morning sir" I greeted the person. He is a middle age man with light brown hair and stands an average Japanese height with circled framed glasses. He wears traditional clothes for shrine priest and looks like a kind person though he has a trace of magic in him.

I also can't enter the temple proper because there is a protection inside the temple grounds.

"Ah, Good morning" The middle age man smiles and greeted me, He stops his work and looking curiously on me and his eyes widens a bit.

"Ah, you must be Touma, I heard a lot of you and even expected a visit this coming days but not this early" I was surprised the man knew me, who is this guy. I can't let my guard down if he knows me.

There shouldn't be that many who knows my name and even knows me.

I let dealing with the crops and the fish through third party that Grandfather arrange for me so I didn't meet the buyers and fishermen directly. I can count on my fingers the number of people who knew me directly and I surely don't know this person.

" **Scan"** I mentally initiated the command. I was careless to come near him just because he is not giving a strong feeling. It's the same with the Elder with glasses. I let my guard down because I know I'm strong. This is a bad habit that needs to be corrected.

 **The "Alchemist"**

 _ **Elder Shou "Kusanagi"**_

 **Level** 6

 **HP** 630

 **MP** 440

 **Strength: 4**

 **Endurance: 3**

 **Dexterity: 4**

 **Agility: 5**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Wisdom: 6**

 **Magic: 20**

 **Luck: 3**

" _ **He is a researcher that clings to the mortal plane and refuses to pass on. He used any materials from supernatural beings to normal humans to create the ultimate elixir of life and he succeeds. he lives for far too long and being cynical of the living. He befriends a friendly demon that shares his same taste on learning. A silly question with a silly answer but it brought forth an unimaginable reality. The demon used his silly answer to power up the new system that brings forth glory to the demonic race"**_

 **Trait:**

 **Ancient:** _His appearance doesn't reflect his age._

 **Cannibal** : _He lives through eating the flesh of others._

 **Genius** _ **:**_ _Had discovered and created new forms of magic and rituals that manipulates the bodies of living organisms._

 **Scholar:** _Had great amount of knowledge that one had gathered through ages of learning._

 **Researcher:** _One who was not contended on his current knowledge and seeks better heights._

 **Dualism:** _A very kind person with a cruel personality._

 **Amoral** _: His morality had been left behind in his studies to attain greater heights._

 **Ability:**

 **Alchemist:** _Can manipulate the living bodies around him and combine them into something new._

 **Weapon:** **[?]** _Attack power 10 – It can cast stitched different life forms to form a new one._

I have met someone that is totally unexpected to see here, a top of this sacred mountain that housed an important artifact.

Him being here, where the greater grail is located is something I didn't expect, though it should be expected that they have someone who can maintain contact and inspect the grail that is hidden below this temple and hidden behind the eyes of the Magus that reside in this city.

I greeted back and said "Elder Shou, I... expect to meet you here"

The person or elder was shocked that his eyes widen and his mouth hang open a bit but he started laughing after he get control of himself.

"Truly, you're one magnificent specimen "Kusanagi" Touma, truly remarkable. I know for a fact that I didn't reveal myself to you when we met before but it looks like your ability to see us through is really something amazing" He gazed me with awed sparkling eyes but I don't like his description of me being a "specimen"

Truly, the clan is rotten to the core.

"Come, let's talk inside, I will brew some tea for you" He takes the broom and start walking towards the Torri gate but I stop and called him.

"But what about the… "I looked towards the temple and it looks like he understands which is why with a flick of a finger, the temple's defense was down.

"Are you allowed to do that?" I was surprised yet again; it means that he is high among the people who live here that has access to the temple security system… but yet again. I shouldn't be surprised.

"hahaha, its fine, its fine. I'm the temple chief here. I actually live here. The previews residents sadly had taken an untimely demise" He smiles and laughs while describing the possible assassination of the previews owner of the temple.

Really, each and every one of the elders is undeniably monsters.

I tried to follow him in the hollow temple that doesn't have any feel in the Mana in it which is weird itself.

A temple that doesn't receive divine blessings, there is no God here that resides and blesses this temple. A hollow Temple it is.

But before entering the Torii Gate, I turn around and look at the Miyama City.

I also confirmed something while looking it from atop the mountain steps.

There is no direct line here connecting the Park and Mountain.

As a matter of fact, the central structure of the Fuyuki City was rebuilt into something akin like a maze where in between was remolded and turn into a commercial establishment or a park.

That is something that will block the flow of Energy in the lands.

I bet that the city redevelopment happens within 60 years.

60 years is the interval of each Grail war and during that 60 year interval this was been done.

Really…. Did the Kusanagi Clan change the cities layout just to delay the war?

The clan probably proposed and produced a budget for a city wide development which made the city structure more modern but not the more popular one because there are no central roads that connects each city sides.

A typical city has straight roads for easy access and not small and turning roads.

It's hard for a vehicular transportation to increase in speed while moving in this type of roads.

While this method is good because the people won't need to go that far to reach a close commercial establishment or visit a park and playgrounds, it would be pain for those who have motor transportations because it would probably be better to take a bike than a car with this maze like roads.

They can't increase the speed and they will continuously making turns.

Even in residential area, it's not recommended to have such roads.

While the roads in between the streets aren't really short and is quite long but that is for horizontal roads.

There is no direct vertical road from this side of the city to the other side of the city.

You will be taking turns to reach the other side and you will end up seeing lots of miniature shrines while traveling.

This whole city development plan is done to stop the flow of energy in the city.

It didn't actually worked but it only slows the flow of energy.

The ley lines are found underground the land but the energy still flows in the ground.

Someone who is good in Feng Shui can tell that the orientation of the flow of energy was forcefully altered and is not flowing easily.

Instead of straight steady flow, it's becoming scattered or gathered into the miniature shrine that are spread out in the city.

This is probably one of the ways the clan did to delay the war.

I can't help but shake my head from such absurd movement just to delay something inevitable.

Even if the flow of Mana in the land is altered, it still didn't change the fact that the energy would still flow. It would only made the gathering of Energy a lot slower but it won't totally cut off the energy that flows underground. It will still gather to the Greater Grail which is probably the reason why the Magus that lives here in this city didn't interfere plus this is city wide scale development. It would be hard to alter each memory of the key people. It would probably a lot easier if they destroy the city but that would cause more problem than fixing it.

So they can only watch, observed and prepare for the next grail war.

But I can't see the benefits of doing such thing unless it's all been planned out.

Such grandeur plan would be meaningless without a proper way to deal with the Greater Grail and it's like a nuclear power plant that has massive energy stored inside of it and its energy just continuously growing. It's slowed but it's not stopped.

Unless they have me, they won't be able to permanently destroy the Grail.

Plus, are they even planning in destroying it?

It looks like the energy is being diverted somewhere but I don't have enough knowledge to know.

If I'm not conceived naturally, then they will know when I will be born and this whole plan would have reasons… but just thinking of the possibilities that I'm born out of peoples desires to combat the inevitable and not out of love…is sad…

Even if I don't understand the emotion called sadness.

 **Part 27**

Its early morning when I first stepped inside the Temple grounds and at the moment I stepped inside, I can feel the accumulated energy that was saturated in this place and its overflowing with power and anyone who is sensitive to the flow of Mana can probably feel it and be overwhelmed if they aren't used to such huge amount in the air.

Touma isn't also used to such obvious display of power. The fallen can't be even compared to this and he wondered if the flow of energy is already enormous here, above the caverns, then what would it feel to be near the holy grounds where the Cup will descend.

Touma also wonder how much of this Mana is used to summon the **Heroic Spirits**.

The one's being summoned isn't exactly the legend reborn but copies of the Legend given form, taken from the **Throne of Heroes** where legend's data lies.

For the description given by the Magus for the Throne of Heroes, it acts more of a database for people who had done the deed that makes them worthy of their legend.

They say that one's a person died and had entered the realm of the legends. His soul was removed from the time continuum and been placed in the Throne.

Some legends that aren't even mortals are still alive but a copy of them was placed in the throne, the copy is the presentation of the legend that the humanity believe in.

The copy might not reflect the actual person because the person might be actually different from how the people see him. And the Throne only kept copies of the legend and it was formed on how the people view the legend.

The difference might lie in the person itself and how the people view the person.

The power of the legend was also dependent on how strong and famous the person is.

Its empowered by the dreams and hopes of the people, the dream of being a hero and being saved by a hero. Because the people that reside in the throne are considered heroes in the eyes of humanity.

The same can be said for Gods; the stronger the faith of the people on them, the stronger they can be but the initial or base strength of the god isn't included on it.

The gods are alive you know and not just a manifestation of the peoples hopes and dreams.

So they can act, learn, train, or become stronger on their own.

But that is limited because they are still dependent on the people who believe in them.

It's like the humanity is the one that sustain the power of the gods that entered the realm of the legend.

The God's might have their ego and pride of their own, the pride that they are higher form of beings and the ruler of the world but in the end, if no one believes in them, then they are just powerful individual.

It's the problem of the God's who had become worshiped and known.

They become stronger than normal supernatural if they had been empowered by the humanity's hopes and dreams but it become something that they can't live without with.

That is why, religion was spread worldwide and each had their own gods that they worship and follow.

The God's are the one who spread it to further strengthen the powers they received from their people and in exchange the God's help the humanity.

That is how the gods and people interact in the past but as the people become more independent and stop relying on the Gods, the gods also stop interacting with the humanity.

It became the end of Age of Gods.

While, I was thinking and observing the temple, the priest is also observing me.

I can feel his gaze and he is delighted.

He is really a typical researcher; he is like me when I'm studying a new hybrid of plants that I made, though instead of plants he is studying me.

"Elder Shou, what can you tell me about the current state of the Grail? Shouldn't it be activated in the around year early 1990's? Even with the plan of scattering the flow of energy and absorbing some of it, I don't think that it would be enough. Plus it's over a decade already… am I allowed to participate in it?" that is what is bugging me. Honestly speaking. The message left behind by the elder Aizen written at the end of the document is rather vague and short with only two short phrases.

 _Don't Interfere_

 _A God will descend in the end_

If I'm not to participate then what must I do? Wait for the god to descend? The note said to not interfere but isn't the war causing massive damage every time it happens? There would be casualties and if I participate, I can help prevent it.

But then again, am I qualified to even participate?

"Hmm… you… want join the war?" The elder start stroking his chin that has few stabs of hair with his right hand and start thinking, while walking and opening the shoji door with his left hand, he ushered me to follow him into the inner temple.

He passed the praying hall and into the living area and went to the dining table.

He pointed to the chair and I nod and sit at one of the chairs and start waiting for his response.

The elder went to the kitchen and start preparing for a tea.

"To be honest, we didn't think you would or should participate in it. We just want you present at the end where the Heretic God will surely descent"

"How did you know that a god will show up?" I was confused on how they got such information, another spirit vision or some type of divination?

"Hmm. How we know isn't really important but it's an accurate one that is for sure. But this is different from the magic side's way of predicting the future. That is what I can and allowed to tell" After preparing the tea, the elder had brought a cup and a teapot where the tea was kept hot. He brings it to the table and offers a cup for me.

I take the cup and smell the aroma and take a small sip from the cup.

"It's smells nice and a bit hot but the taste is good" I replied the facts that I gathered after trying the tea.

"Hmm, well I take pride on the tea leaves that I grew in the back, there isn't much to do here aside from where are temple received few visitors and it's only busy during festival and that didn't happen all throughout the year. This assignment is boring for me, I've been living here for years but there hasn't much development. I'm even regretting that I take this role. There hasn't much material to use on my research. The only good thing that I do to elevate my boredom is to plant those plants. At least I can take pride in its taste" He smiled kindly at me while praising the result of his hard work.

He also took a cup and start drinking his tea.

"huwaaaa… this taste is really relaxing. I can't stop drinking this tea" He smiles genially and his shoulders and his body is relaxed in the chair his sitting currently, opposite to mine.

"Now, onto the business about the participating, you know that you can't participate so why think of participating?" The elder puts his cup back on the table and look straight at me.

His not the genial old man but a researcher now, his eyes is dissecting my intent.

I can't lie to him. He will probably see through it. I'm experience in hiding my intent but not in the art of lying. It's something that I can't fix because I don't have much people to converse with.

"The war has high chance of causing causalities to the people who are living in this city. I want to prevent it from happening. I know **Esper** and **Magic doesn't Mix** well but I want to be of help. The two energies will class with each other so I'm sure that it would probably kill an ordinary person but you elders knew my body is unique right? You people made me that way" I'm trying to bait the elder for information that I needed right now. I'm not searching for confirmation but I just want at least a closure to my dilemma of my origin.

"Hmm…You know that you can help without being a participant right? Do you have a wish?" The elder is humming and looking straight at my eyes.

He is delaying the answer is what I thought.

My eyes are normal color black for the Asians with a short black hair. My body isn't also something that can' be called healthy because I don't eat. I don't need to eat to live. Which is why my body is slim and almost malnourished but I'm not. By body doesn't function normally, so I don't need daily nutrition to live.

Just like game characters that can walk or stay awake for days, I can also do so as long as I have stamina.

Food for me, are items that can be used to give me temporary boost and nothing more.

I'm also probably below average height of four years old Japanese because I don't received the right amount of nutrition but it's not really that important right now. My height is my current advantage and disadvantage. I can move swiftly and I'm short enough for the enemy to have trouble hitting me but I'm also having problem in reaching them.

Maybe I really should need to eat to increase the volume of my body but it becomes a chore to cook for myself. I can just train or research on the plants that I grow than waste time in cooking and eating.

I also see no reason to order food. It's just a waste of expenses and even if I'm rich. I'm not someone that will waste what I earn by myself.

When the elder notice that I'm not answering him with his question he decided to change his sitting posture in a straighter position but he still holds his cup of tea in his hands.

"True, it was design that way" The elder started with admitting that I'm not normal and is probably made to be like this.

"The idea of a hybrid of science and magic is something that we researchers are still theorizing but we still fail in the end. Both energies just clash with each other and the laws pertaining each other's ability are against with each other. Your body might be more durable than a normal body but it still follow the same rules so there is a chance of **rejection**. But with your body that is allowed fast regeneration there is a chance that you can use both energy but chances are… you will still suffer from the feedback of each energy" The elder then relax his body again and slouch a bit but he is still looking straight at my eyes. Searching and observing for reactions that he surely wants to observe.

"Though if you already know this then… you probably already know that you're not really the son of your parents" My only reaction to it is a slight twitch on my eyebrows.

"Your mother is just the one who carried you through all the remaining months of pregnancy" I don't know what emotion to feel for such revelation.

My face is set in stone and I can finally understand on what they mean as _container_ when I first meet the elders that support me live and put me on such cruel test to strengthen myself.

The one who they prepared to carry their hopes and dream.

An artificial life.

"Actually, you're not the only one but you're the only one left behind in the series. We prepared three _main samples_ that will be the _core_ of the " **Kamijou Project"** but **01** and **02** was stolen" His face become angry at the end of the sentence.

"Stolen?" I was confused, I can't think clearly right now even with the gamers mind. With all the revelation that I'm receiving I can't help but think of the information and it made my mind clouded with the confirmation of my origin. I can't help but think that my life is just a huge lie but I'm also thankful that the elder didn't try to lie on me. Though I can't blame him because lying won't solve the problem entirely and the elders knew that I don't trust them a bit.

A simple answer to my origin can plant a small trust in between our relationship. Even if in the end it didn't change my view of them at all.

"Yes, stolen. Stolen by people who also participate in the plan, one of them is someone who isn't connected to any world powers because when we searched through any background files and family connection or relatives, we haven't find any possible outsider but the other one is probably contracted by a member of the world powers. He is surely had someone's backing because when he was caught, he got helped from a _PMC [Private Military Company]_. We disposed of the PMC and tried to track on who hired them but the footsteps are carefully buried and we lost track of _01_ " The elder start sipping the cup of tea again.

"It become a full blown shoot out at the bay of Tokyo and it became hard to cover it but we manage to control the media but it cost a lot of money to do so" Tokyo? Is the lab centered in Tokyo?

I don't have any means of accessing news in the outside world or I found necessary to do so.

The TV at home doesn't have antenna and it's only used is to play video games.

My cellphone is a basic phone for calling and messaging.

The phone at home isn't much of a use and we also don't own a radio.

Now that I think about it. The house is unusual bare, even if only old people live in it.

"As for who took _02,_ we do have a clue on who took it but all of the possible suspects are already caught and not one of them is the one who took 02. The case with 02 is a bit special because the samples we gathered are from super natural beings and we tried to combine it into something that can turn into anything but it back fires on us, when one of the female researchers start missing one after another with excuses that they can't stomach the experiments - they shouldn't have joined then if they become scared from few corpses here and there - and then we just notice later on that the embryo that we have is a fake one. We manage to capture each and every one that is alive but some of them met an untimely death before we even find them. It's like that 02 just disappear without a trace. Whoever did it is good at their job, they even evade the security and didn't even trigger a bit, we had suspects on the nature of who took it but we lack evidence and trace on whom to follow" He starts massaging his temples while in the middle of trying to tell the story.

"It turns into an uproar when the engineered embryos' was stolen. Everyone was blaming the others and it almost turn into a bloodbath but it didn't turn into an all out war between factions involved but the protection for **00** was intensified that we didn't have choice than to release it _earlier_ than we plan. The clan already planned and readied the container but we didn't expect the Spirit Vision. That almost threw a wrench on our plan that was been planned since the _last war_ " He sips the tea and closed his eyes.

So… this whole thing was planned since the _last war_ … I wonder what war.

"is.. is my parents part of the plan too?" Maybe not my father but…" Does my mother know?"

"Hmm? Asuka? I don't think so. As a matter of fact, I think the clan just picked her as a container because of her boyfriend. The influence of the Ikari's is huge and can be useful. Especially they are specialized in Robots, even if their current projects are all robot aid. It still has potential which is why they used her" The elder said it to me while smiling thinking that there is nothing wrong with it.

"Then… who is my real parents?" I asked silently hiding the inner turmoil that is boiling inside of me.

"That… I don't know. I'm not the one in charge of your developments. Heck, the one who knew better are the Kihara's but for the most important Type 00. The _Director_ is the one who knows best on what genes and DNA's were used. We did used different combination of DNA to engineer a new special gene for 02 and enhancement and modifications for 01" That is what the elder answered and he starts scratching his chin and looked at me intently, waiting patiently for my reaction. Like a real researcher that is waiting for the results when an unknown variable was applied to a test subject.

"Is my life a lie then?" I asked silently hiding the inner turmoil that is boiling inside of me.

I can't think clearly right now.

I'm just looking at the cup of tea that I stop drinking and placed atop the table.

I know and suspected that it might be the cased when I see the Gemstone (Artificial) but being confirmed by someone who plotted it all is just…

I can't say and understand what I'm feeling.

The right to have strong emotions is already stripped away from me.

It's probably done since the fertilization of the Embryo.

Being emotional in such a situation would only lead to defeat.

I need to control myself but its solely slipping away…

It's becoming harder and harder to think.

"hmm? Your life is a lie? You're not the only one who thinks that his entire life is a lie you know. _Being alive is a lie_. Don't be too much emotional and be attached to what is your life supposed to be. The religion preach that humans have the concept of _Freedom_ but how can one have Freedom if you're not allowed entirely to do whatever you like? The concept of freedom is also a lie because the world has its standard which is called _common sense_ **.** It becomes the standard and anyone who doesn't follow it will become an outsider or alien to the normal society. The society also sets laws that need to follow and one who breaks it will be punished, then if you're being punished by doing what you like then where is freedom? Then if you survive and escape the trial of the living, the world of the dead is the one who will sentence you as what you have done during your life" The elder stops and start sipping the tea but when he notice that his cup is already empty.

He takes the pot and starts pouring another one, he offers me to refill my cup but I'm not responding to him and just silently observe the table.

He ignores me and refills my cup then set it down in the table and starts continuing his story.

"Just by living, you're not surviving on your own but by the effort of others. It's like this, the house is the result of the people who built it and the materials used were the result of the one who creates and made it. But the one who built the house and made the materials won't survive alone without the one who made and cultivate the foods that they eat. The one plants and cultivate crops won't be able to safely farm without their own houses. Everyone depends on the others to live and the others depend on you to do your job for them to live. This is the structure of society that was built by humanity. It further develops then from the time Humans learn how to use fire. Now, humans can go to space and some plans are even involving terra forming another planet. It's something that the humans achieve after letting go of their faith and over reliance on the Gods that doesn't care on what happens to the humans that were attacked and used by other super natural beings, and start standing on their own two feet." The elder stops sipping the tea and stands up. He starts walking around the table and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You said your life was a lie? _That was a lie_. Your _origin_ might be questionable but your purpose of being born isn't. The idea to strike down who looks down on us humans and tried to control our lives _isn't a lie_. It can be made _real_ and we planned to make it _possible_ and we will use any method to do so, even if we toy with countless lives to produce the results needed. You're the result of _millions of sacrifice_. The crystallization of _hopes and dreams_ made possible. So we can end the supernatural beings permanently and not just someone that will try to comeback after _300 to 400 years_ " He lets go of my shoulder and start walking to the sofa that was placed beside the window in the living area.

"We won't justify what we have done and what we will do in the future. We had planned this for too long already and we sacrifice too many to stop at this point. We will see it to its end" He stopped for a second and look at the ceiling of the house.

"The dream that started for hundreds of years already is still the same and it didn't change till now, a total _separation_ of the human world to the supernatural worlds" He looks straight at me after saying it.

"That is the dream that plagues that clan since the moment the ancestors sees how strong the super naturals are and how weak the humans were. True, the clan's ancestors are all cowards that can only think of a way to survive and will do everything they can to survive. Even if they use the same people that they meant to protect, though I can agree at them _. I don't want to die_. Though that is what the Kusanagi clan's main dream, we can't say for the **Director** and the **Kihara clan**. The Kihara clan probably doesn't care on what we plan, they only want to learn something new but the director had probably different plan. It's probably still effect the supernatural but Aizen suspect that the Director wants to _eradicate_ them instead of _separating_ them from us" He didn't said out loud what the director wants or who he is but I still manage to heard it a bit.

"You probably should take a rest a bit. Here, take a sit. I'm confident on the softness of my sofa" the Elder smiled at me while tapping the seat next to him but I'm still not moving.

Even with all my intelligence, I still can't think clearly.

I should be smart enough to understand what the elder meant and what the plan is about but I still can't understand it fully.

What I know is my parents aren't part of it… but can they still be called my parents?

I don't know about father because he is someone I haven't interacted that much but my mother is still the one who carried me through all those months and the one who lifted me up on her arms and sing a song to help me sleep and take care of me for the first five months of my life.

I don't know how to face such revelation….

I don't have much interaction to others to know what they will feel.

I also haven't studied any books pertaining human emotions.

I will probably search for human psychology after this.

I stay quite there and let the time pass.

I didn't even notice that the sun is already down.

I wasted a day where I can study and train.

This is such a huge failure on my part.

 **Part 28**

A week had pass since my talk with the Elder and there hasn't much that happen aside from in the past 7 days. I only focus on training and starts forgetting other _important issues_ and I start _neglecting_ on taking care of the Baby.

I'm a _failure_ as a person.

I'm already neglecting my responsibilities and letting the summoned beings to take care of her.

In the past 7 days, I used the 24 hours each to its maximum. Each jumped to the altered world was expanded to 5 days and I used all the 7 days to a total of 840 days to grind my levels.

I tried to forget the revelation but it stays at the back of my mind and won't leave even with Gamers mind clearing my thoughts every second and because of that, my mind now liked being washed ashore back and forth by the wave. It's hard to think clearly.

My current problem is also not helping.

"Let me repeat the question… the stock for diapers and food supplies are already depleted?" I'm currently sitting in the head table of the 6 seater dining table, facing my summoned beings and the current crying baby in Beldum's arms. She's trying to stop the crying but it's no use. The baby is hungry.

I'm currently having my face on my palm and having my hands slowly stretching my face downward.

 _[Yes. All the stock are already been used]_ is what Mareep reported through our mental link while also playing a Pokemon Ruby in my Gameboy advance.

"How can that happen? I have restocked before going back home. I should have enough supply to last a month and not a week" how did this happen… I let go of palming my face with my hand and go straight to facing my face on the dining table.

 _[hehehe. The milk taste good and … when we're checking it if it's too hot… though we kinda ended up drinking it too, hehe]_ is what Pidgey reported while scratching her cheeks and act cute.

Too bad, that won't help her case.

"Are you bunch of babies!?" I stand up and brought my right arm in front of me with my fingers straight up and slapped her lightly on her shoulders.

"Ow" It's not that strong! Then she pop in a burst of wind, I then re-summoned her and direct her to sit in the chair.

"What about the supply of food, what happen to it? Last time I remember, I had a good harvest and I wouldn't have hard time with all the fruits and vegetables I store behind" I decided to just ask around even though I partially know the answer. I gave them a half opened glare to each one of them, asking them to confess already their sins.

"ah..haha.. We also kinda ended up eating it" this girl… I flicked her forehead with my right hand and she disappears and I re-summoned her again.

"hehehe" she is scratching the back of her head and didn't seem apologetic at all.

I can't believe that this girl is part of me.

I looked at them again and not one of them is looking directly at me.

Mareep choose to play the Gameboy

Charmander choose to look at the TV where she pause the game, it looks like she prefers to continue the game she's playing than to listen on my lecture

Pidgey is still laughing a bit, with a forced smile and scratching her checks with her head tilt to the side a bit and her blond hair was flowing freely on her back.

Larvitar decided to be silent and just poke the crying baby in Beldum's arm.

Even Beldum, who I expect to behave well, is also guilty with her face facing the baby instead of me.

This girls are part of me right?

Why do they act too independently…?

I placed my head again on the palm of my hands that is now placed atop of the table.

Money isn't the problem but I would need to get out and to buy it. It would take my time that is much more important, time that I can used to train instead of being used to buy powdered milk for the baby.

Still not lifting my head I asked but it become muffled but since we share a telepathic link. They should know already what I ask.

"Just to be sure, no one of you can produce milk right?" I half ask and half plead because I don't want to leave the house… even though I know it's useless to even ask.

 **[NO!]**

[You pervert!] Yells by Mareep with her faced deeply red

[Of course I can't!] Charmander is also blushing but she is mostly angry than embarrassed.

[Stupid! Stupid! Stuuuuuupid!] Pidgey is idiot and I don't want to be called stupid by an idiot.

[I'll kill you] Larviter quietly whispers with red face that was hidden now by her hands.

[…eh, eeh, eeeh!…sorry...I…can't] Beldum at first was silent and only when she finally understands the question she shouts a bit and squeaks, then she shyly answers with her face as red as tomato while still trying to make the baby sleeps or make her stop crying.

…. These beings are all part of me right?

How can they have varied reaction?

Are they really part of me?

I start to question the validity of the claim but I don't have time for it.

"Fine, I'll go out for a bit" I stand up and start walking to the entrance. I stop by the porch and switch my footwear for outdoor purposes.

When I open the door, the one who greeted me is another headache in the making.

It's Mr. Shibuya smiling at me with his current 3 year old daughter Rin with him.

….I want to say _such misfortune_ because it totally fits my current situation but something inside me said that I'm just making excuses and it won't change the reality that I'm currently in.

But even if there is something inside me that is stopping me, it still didn't change the fact that I want to say it.

I just hope it didn't become a habit.

"Such misfortune" I said in monotone while looking at the smiling Mr. Shibuya and a confused Rin.

 **Part 29**

"Here" Beldum said while offering a tea for Mr. Shibuya.

"Ah, thanks" He thanks Beldum and then turn his face towards me

"You've got a new one?" He ask me and I just nod at him while in my left arm is a sleeping Mittelt with a feeding bottled filled with milk which I held by my right hand that is currently wearing a white gloves to not accidentally kill her.

"I've got Beldum the metal element and Mareep the lightning element after my last assignment" I explained briefly.

Mr. Shibuya had known them for some time when he visited my home during one of my training and I left Charmander around to just play around in the living area.

I was forced to return form the altered world to explain the situation before it turned something awkward.

Since then, I just let Pidgey go with him in her human form than being a bird. Though I immediately found out that she is mostly useless in human form so asked her to return to her bird form when following Mr. Shibuya. I don't want to pay unnecessary property damage that I didn't cause personally, even if Pidgey is a part of me.

While Mr. Shibuya is in the know of some my secrets, I didn't want to go into details for my assignments from the clan elders, so he mostly knew I go and attend the clan reunion. And during my birthday, I received test to show that I can be live on my own.

"You know, you shouldn't use pokemon names to name your summoned girls, it doesn't fit their cuteness" Mr. Shibuya says genially at me.

We're currently seating at the porch outside of the living area and are currently facing the garden where Rin and Pidgey are playing tag.

Charmander is currently playing a game. Again. And now she is playing with Mareep in the living area.

While Beldum is currently at the kitchen sorting out the can of milk and feeding bottles that Mr. Shibuya had given us.

While Larvitar is currently seating at the garden set, reading a book while under a parasol. She prefers classic books and mythological stories about princess and prince than the heavily informative Atlas or Almanac.

…. No matter how you look at them, they feel totally different from me.

"I can name them whatever I want Shibuya-san. Plus they agree and didn't protest when I named them" I answered Mr. Sbibuya about my naming sense.

"But it just didn't fit them at all" The old man whines.

"Whining doesn't suit you old man" I answer emotionlessly but he knows I'm blunt and honest person.

"I'm not old!" he answers indignantly

Really this old meddling fool…

"Shibuya-san… are you sure of giving them away?" I asked slowly. I can probably guess why with my intelligence but I don't want to pry more for answers.

"… yes… we won't need it anymore…." He answers slowly and the tone is melancholic.

Mrs. Shibuya is still a young and beautiful wife.

I don't know who has problem in these two lovely husband and wife but something must have happen.

I don't think there would be third party involved because I know they honestly love each other.

Even though the concept of _Love_ felt alien to me, I know that they care for each other.

"Plus Rin is already too old for using drinking bottles. Right Rin!" he yells at the end to let Rin hear him.

"Yes, Papa!" Rin nods and answers to Mr. Shibuya's call. She also start running towards us but she ended up making a sudden turn that she twisted her legs and almost fall if not for me stopping her fall with Telekinesis.

"Thanks, Touma!" She yells again, even though we're only few meters apart. I can hear her clearly.

I just smiled at answers "You should be careful Rin. You might got hurt if you start running to fast" I'm still busy with Mittelt but even with what I'm doing, I'm not letting Mr. Shibuya and Rin got harmed thanks to my bad luck.

"I'm fine, I'm sure Touma will protect me! He is my knight and shining armor that will always protect me, the Princess!" She happily replies and starts pointing at herself proudly.

This kid… I gave her a smile and half-open eyes as a response to such declaration.

I can't understand the fixation of children towards such fairy tale story.

"hahaha, you two should just get married when you grew older, I'm already giving my blessing!" He laughs out loud and starts tapping my back, though to normal people it will probably hurt but I'm a lot stronger than Mr. Shibuya so, to me it's just a friendly tap.

"Please don't joke around Shibuya-san" I jokingly answered him with my forced smiled on my face.

I don't want such future for Rin.

"Umu! I will be Touma's bride!" Rin happily declares while sitting beside me in the porch.

Mr. Shibuya just starts laughing louder and starts bashing my back, I don't know if his angry or happy now.

But while they are happy (though questionably for Mr. Shibuya) I can't help but feel the dread creeping inside of me. My stomach is twisting and turning again and I'm sweating hard. I feel cold and I can only forcefully smile to Rin.

"Thanks Rin" I answered her but it's a lie. I'm not happy for such a declaration.

Rin doesn't deserve me.

"Umu" She happily nodded again and starts swaying left and right. Pidgey seats beside her and they started singing, I hope they won't wake Mittelt with their noise is what I half-heartedly feel but I just can't calm myself.

Even with Gamers mind, it's not enough again. I let my fake smile disappear and had been placed by a pained expression.

Mr. Shibuya probably noticed my expression and stops laughing starts focusing on me.

"Though… you deserve better than someone like me…" I silently whisper and silently plead that such future won't happen.

I received a stronger tap which can be now called a bash from my back and I turn and looked at Mr. Shibuya.

"No, you're kind and honest child Touma and you deserve the best. And my daughter is the best! Hahaha" He answers me seriously at first then become jovially happy at the end. He starts tapping my back again and starts laughing again.

I can only smile halfheartedly towards this fool that won't leave me behind even with all the trouble that I brought on him.

I can still clearly see visible scars on his hands that I didn't manage to prevent.

I didn't have that much control at the beginning which is why I didn't manage to protect him and his wife completely in the early days that they continue to pester me around.

It's also thanks to his constant visit that I was forced to have better control of my power.

Even though the scar that he received in our first meeting won't disappear and it's easily seen in the back of his head, he still didn't blame me and continue to smile like a fool he is.

He is clearly a fool but a kind fool. Someone I respect and wish to protect.

But you are wrong Mr. Shibuya.

I didn't deserve Rin at all.

She didn't deserve an artificial human being that has been brought up into this world for the sole purpose of dealing with the super natural beings.

While I'm happy for their kindness to me but in reality, their kindness hurts the worse than the wounds I received in my training.

Kindness that I know that are real but I didn't deserve is something that will forever hurts the worse.

I only smiled at him and then return my attention to Mittelt.

This baby is the constant reminder of my failure and my current (fake) goal of dealing with the supernatural beings that used the humans for their own selfish whims.

 **Part 30**

Its early March now, entering the first quarter of the year. These pass months wasn't wasted and I manage to do a lot of things and despite the constant visitation of Mr. Shibuya and Rin, I still turned these pass months into something productive.

I manage to finally finish my Green House.

With metal manipulation, it becomes easy to create metal framework for the green house and I ask Mr. Shibuya for contacts on Mirror makers. I ordered a bunch of it and I installed and cut it myself.

First I plan on using the logs that I farmed in the altered world but with steels that I can easily create and mold. I trashed the idea of wooden structure but instead I used the woods to form another shed to store my farming tools.

I also set up a fence around the area and installed a sprinkler system for the crops.

The farm is becoming more modern and independent that I only need to check on it once a week to see if there are pest that past my security.

In the morning when I have visitors, I focus on crafting and my farming.

At night I do a tirelessly grinding of battles.

Fighting Orcs are hard. They are sturdier and have higher HP than the Goblins which made killing them harder and longer.

I also made good use of the daggers that I received but it still not enough.

I just wish for the master that the elder with glasses said would just arrive already.

I also didn't waste my time just idly tinkering with some machines or plan some possible plant cross breeding.

Playing Harvest Moon had become boring for me.

If I can just go outside and do actual farming, then playing the game becomes a bore, though I missed chatting with the friendly NPC's but with Rin's constantly bugging me, it felt the same.

Plus Mareep is constantly playing the Gameboy now. She even asks Mr. Shibuya for another game cartridge and she took the money from my inventory without me noticing.

While Mareep ordered a new game, Charmander ordered the new Playstation. Playstation 2 and she also ordered a bunch of games together with it.

I want to play Final Fantasy 10 but Rin won't just leave me be and drag me to play with her and I can only play during the day.

Larvitar ask for more books and Pidgey is content with just playing with Rin, and Beldum was left to take care of the baby. She is good at taking care of the house too and sometimes she goes and visits the farm to check the crops for problem.

…These girls… they are acting way to independent for something that is a manifestation of my personal reality.

I also step outside, sometimes… when Rin drags me around to play.

But because of that, I also find out the mechanics for the miniature shrine.

Before I didn't get to look at it clearly but the shrine isn't just a simple shrine.

I didn't understand much the mechanics behind magic but the symbols used aren't Japanese but Chinese. Plus, the shrine has a different presence in it. It's not normal one, like the one in several houses in Miyama Town.

If I were to classify it, it felt the same as the main prayer hall in Todaiji Temple for the Buddha Vairocana.

Did the clan plan to use the power of the gods for something?

Is this shrine connected to the god that will appear at the end of the grail war?

I didn't understand its purpose but the design for the shrine had shown three imperial figures.

One in the side was shown to have been an elderly man with white beard, with colorful dress. He carries a wooden staff in his right hand and a golden ingot on his left.

The one in the middle was also in colorful dress with ceremonial beads around his neck and a weird headdress. It looks like a miniature temple was placed as crown, on top of his head.

The one in the other side is a mostly the same with colorful dress and in his hands which is joined to each other, like a prayer and in between his hands is like a talisman that has carvings of five symbols.

I don't have much clue on who they are but the one in the middle is familiar.

I can probably search for the other two while studying the one in the middle.

It's a god assigned for City Protection.

If the clan planned this for something, then its uses is most likely for boundary or barrier set up.

It's arranged around the city in such a manner that one can connect a dot with each shrine and it will result in squares inside a square.

It's a square formation that shrinks as one get closer to the center and the center is the bridge that connects both Miyama and Shinto section of Fuyuki.

An ingenious barrier arrangement _if_ it's really meant to be used for protection.

But right now, I can't bet on them to be used at all, it's more likely a backup plan if things turn bad, though the idea of using gods as a backup plan by the clan is a bit ironic because the elders that I know, won't pray to God for their protection.

I don't know who plan this but this is most certainly not their usual modus operandi.

Unless this whole set up was bait and they are planning to summon the God, using the gathered Mana as sacrifice…

That is a possibility I can't rule out from them.

Though while everything seems fine, I received news I didn't expect at all from Elder Shou.

"What?" I was currently visiting him and trying to learn the rules and mechanics of the Grail War and the barrier which I found out called **Bounded Field [Kekkai]** it's written as Kekkai but read as bounded field.

Another type of Magecraft and it's a land or area based magecraft that covers a certain area and the caster can put rules inside the bounded field. The added rules to the bounded field determines if it's a defensive one or an offensive type but the general rule or use for bounded field is to protect the caster from outside forces.

The effectiveness of a bounded field is determined if the enemy will be able to detect it or not.

It will activate the moment one invades the territory and a good bounded field won't alert the intruder that he is already been found out.

While I came here for additional information on how to invade the bounded field that protect the caverns, the news that I received that the elder casually injects while he is lecturing me about the delicate mechanics of the bounded field, left me hanging on the chair. I also almost drop my tea thanks to the abrupt change of topic.

"Come again? Please repeat the last one please?' I was shock for a second but at least my gamers mind had already manage to made me calm and let me ask again in a calm manner, though it's not entirely complete because I'm extremely confuse right now. Because I'm pretty sure that she is currently living in Tokyo and the last time I heard any news from him, is he haven't made contact with her yet so how did this happen?

"Ah, the bounded field in the entrance of the cavern? Well, it's really a delicate one that even I won't even attempt to try to unravel. Bounded field isn't my expertise to begin with, so I just circumnavigate on the matter to see the Grail because you see, the Magus are pretty close minded people and is only thinking in a pretty predictable manner. They usually only put the bounded field in the necessary place and its only keyed for living intruders and not the non-living or non-magical ones, so I just" But I stop his lecture because that is not what I meant and he knew that.

He is doing this in purpose. He likes to see different reaction from me who was supposedly stripped of emotions. But it's not. While I'm completely out of having a strong emotions because the gamers mind will forcefully shut down the emotion and feeling when it reach a certain limit. I still can feel it at the point before the gamers mind shuts it down. It means I can feel something but not that strong. It just becomes uncomfortable when the actions were repeating because the stimuli that acts as a catalyst for the emotion is still present.

And even if the gamers mind force me to calm and forget the emotion, It didn't force me to forget the information that I receive.

And this information that I received totally rattled my already confused state of mind.

"Ah? Are you talking about the news about your mother? Hmm… hmm…" He starts scratching his chin again and start delaying the news more.

He then smiles and start spouting nonsense that is off topic to the things were talking about.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell it's a natural thing. I mean she's married and she is still quite young. So such result isn't really unexpected and come on, she's the daughter of that Ichirou and if you're asking about the process on how it happen then it started when a woman and a man had sex and the sperm enters the vagina and the woman release ovaries into her womb for fertilization and if the sperm was manage to find an embryo and enters it, then it will be fert" but before he continue his nonsense. I stop him by banging the table and it ended up being destroyed.

"That is not what I mean and you know it. I only want a straight answer so please answer" I whispered with a cold and emotionless tone.

I only whispered but I knew that he heard me, he has strong hearing with all the mutation that he did to his body. The _Alchemist_ just smiled at me and said "Yes, your mother is pregnant" he is clearly satisfied with my reaction which is why he gave the right answer that I wanted to hear again.

"And you know. You will pay for the table right? You destroyed it, so you need to fix it and the temple is not receiving enough donations for me to buy a new one" I ignore him and I just stand up and start walking towards the door of the living quarters and then start walking towards the exit of the temple.

I heard the elder start calling for me but I ignore him. My mind is completely busy trying to find an answer to what's happening.

I'm already outside of the building and start walking towards the stairs when the elder had stopped me and said that "Your master in martial arts is already here in the city. You will know when you met her but be careful around her" He then let go of me and I start descending in the flight of stairs.

What did he said?

Sorry I didn't quite get it.

I'm already confused with the news I received the early January and I'm just trying to forget it with my constant training and playing with the whims of Rin but now I received another shocking news, it's really hard to think straight now with all the shocking news and truth are continued to be bombard on me without any resolution in the previews one.

I'm pretty sure that the last time I heard that _father_ , hasn't met with _mother_ again. I even lost contact with father. I don't know other possible contact number that I can use to contact him or my relatives on his side but he completely disappear in my life and I supposed in my mother's life too but are they started meeting again? I'm completely oblivious to what is their current situation so I don't know what is happening. Should I contact Grandfather then?

Will he even gave the truth to me?

The elders are pretty secretive with information that doesn't affect me in a good way and only Elder Shou is the only one who is testing the waters with my patience and reactions. But even the elder won't give information that the clan deemed bad for me to know.

Is knowing that my mother is possibly cheating bad for me?

Do I even care?

Probably…. Yes?

Because no matter what Elder Shou said, she is still the one who carried me for months and gave birth to me. Even if biologically I'm an abomination, a combination of different DNA and engineered Genes that would produce the perfect weapon against super natural.

The elder called me as Type 00 with the designation " _The anti-supernatural_ " and given codename " _Kamijou_ "

" _The one who purifies the gods and exorcise the devil_ " or " _The one higher than the god_ "

Those were the epithet given to Type 00.

Each Type had different goal in mind.

The plan for Type 00 is someone that negates all supernatural changes. Its core is **Reset**

Type 01 is someone that brings _infinite destruction_. Its core is **Destruction**.

Type 02 is someone that brings _infinite creation_. Its core is **Creation**.

Hmm… should I try and go to Tokyo and see my Mother? Though I don't know her house in Tokyo… grandfather would grant a simple address right? Though they also monitor my meeting with them which is why they called it a bonus reward when they allowed me to meet them…

What do I do?

While I was walking downs the stairs, my mind is confused and jumbled enough that I didn't notice someone was approaching until it's too late.

"Eiiyaaa" The shout of the girl had brought me out of my musing and I become alert on my surrounding.

I bump into a girl and she lost balanced and is currently falling down. I heard a bark of a dog but I ignored it and tried to catch her. I stretch my right hand and caught her arms. I tried to reel her into me but the steps I'm currently stepping on crack and I ended up slipping down together with her.

I don't know her so I can't use my ability to control our fall but I can at least protect her by embracing her and twisting my body so my back will be the one to take the fall and I'm confident enough to survive a fall from this height. It's only a few steps down the ground.

"Ugh" That hurt a bit

"kyaa" and she continued screaming. It's loud enough that it hurts a bit in the ears. The dog barking out loud is also not helping.

Thud thud thud thud thud thud

After a flight of 20 steps and around 600 HP damage, we survive the fall and I'm mostly bruised while the little girl in my arms is fine.

"huff huff huff" after getting some airs into my lungs, I let her go and let her lay on my chest and my arms are sprawled in the ground.

I need a bath is what I'm currently thinking while looking at my HP and is waiting for the girl to come to her senses.

I also notice a big white dog besides her barking.

What breed is this dog? I didn't study anime species so I'm not familiar with them but it doesn't look like it's a normal dog with tis size and well-kept mane. She probably takes cares of her dog.

"Ugh…. Miss… could you please stand up. Your heavy" I'm being honest here. Humans aren't light beings you know. No matter what gender.

"kyaaa!" She screams again and starts standing up.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Now she continues to bow and apologized.

"I should be the one apologizing miss, I'm the one who isn't looking at where I'm going" I tried to stand up but I notice a set of few negative status effects **Broken** and **Fractured** are prominent in my back.

It will cause paint and damage with every moment. It also slows my movement speed and overall body movement.

It will heal after resting. I will probably need one to clear up my mind.

I then stand up and check on my clothes. Some parts have tears on them but it's mostly dirt. I can practice my tailoring ability with this. Tailoring is one of the skills under Crafting ability.

 **Crafting (Apprentice Level)**

The ability to create something new from raw materials, to repair, modifies and enhances what already exist. To combine different existing results to create something more powerful or upgrade what is currently held.

Effect:

 _An occupation that needs brute strength, delicate touch, strong body, intellectual wise mind to create something new._

 _All statuses are important to the effect of what's being created._

 _Higher proficiency level will increase the level of what item's being created and the speed of processing the plans and creating the item._

 **Note:**

 _Current known skills under crafting:_

 _Carpentry_

 _Masonry_

 _Metallurgy_

 _Tailoring_

 _Engineering_

 _Cooking_

 _Baking_

 _Blacksmithing_

 **Required:**

 _To reach new level and acquired new skill, one need to practice the craft and only through repeated action will new height of mastery would be achieve._

The tailoring skill lets me repair my clothes or any leather and cotton made items. It also lets me experiment on them. To modify, altered or upgrade. It was possible for the crafting skills but unlike in games where you only need to click it the menu to produce the items. I would need to do it manually.

I look at the girl that continuously apologizing and I tried to placate her by raising both my hands in calming manner.

"I'm fine and I'm really sorry for bumping into you. It's my fault that we fall down" I then bow to her but I felt something wrong from the trees and sense a stone coming directly at her.

Since she is facing my way, I didn't bother moving and just change the direction of the stone.

"woof woof" I heard the dog barking beside her. She probably didn't notice but the dog notice what I did. Animals had sharp senses and will probably felt a minute wrong in their surroundings.

"I'm really sorry; I was in a hurry which is why I'm running. I'm already late in my duty to clean the temple. The priest didn't mind but my parents are scolding me for being late at helping in the temple" She still bows one last time and stand up straight.

She is few centimeters taller than me and she is probably older too.

I can't estimate ones length and height but I study the general height for people in a certain age bracket. And usually, girls are taller than boys when they are young. It will reverse when puberty hits.

"You're helping in the temple?" I asked my right eyebrow in a questioning manner.

I sometimes visit the temple in the morning to have a chat with the Elder but this is the first time I saw this girl.

The girl had brown hair with her hair tied into two braids and her bangs framing her face and her eyes are also bright honest brown eyes. She also wears a blue jumper suit with a white shirt and a pair of red shoes.

"woof woof" The dog beside her is even taller than her, it's a big fluffy white dog.

"Yes, I'm helping in cleaning the temple. The priest in the temple had helped my family in the past and my parents are indebted to him so my parents sometimes send me to help the priest. The priest is also kind. He always gave me sweets but it's hard to wake up in the early which is why I'm always late and when I arrived, the priest is already finish cleaning the temple. My mama always scolds me because of that" She is jovial at first but she starts pouting at the end.

…kids and their emotions… it's hard for me to follow them.

"Ah, I'm Nina. My mama will scold me again for not remembering my manners" She smiles and stretches her right's hand in a welcoming manner.

"I'm… Touma" I'm hesitant at first on introducing myself but that would be rude, so I also welcome the handshake and introduce myself.

"Hello Touma, I'm sorry again for bumping you" She then bows again and ask a question "Did you come from the temple? Is the priest already finished with the cleaning of the temple? Uuuguhh… I'm late again and mama will scold me again. Uguhh" She becomes bipolar again, at first she was happy then she starts tearing up with the prospect of not being able to fulfill her role and which will result on being scolding again by her mother.

It's nice to have a mother that care enough to correct your mistake.

"Ah.. The priest is already finished with cleaning around the temple. I helped him when I visit earlier. I'm a relative of the priest that lives here which is why, sometimes, I come along to help" I explain the current situation but she just started crying.

"uuuu uwaaaaaaaaaaa! uwaaaaaaaaa! Mama will get angry again uwaaaaaaa!" ah…..

"Woof woof woof" The dog that is running around her is not helping the manner.

[ _It would be fine; we can just go back to the temple and explain the situation to the priest. I'm sure that he will understand and will help in talking with your mother_ ] is what I wanted to say but I can't

What is a little girl like her doing here?

I can't allow her to be close to that priest.

I don't know what kind of plot that monster is plotting but I won't allow it.

"It's fine. I would come with you and explain it to your mother so you should stop crying, here, take my handkerchief. It's still clean" This is what I said and I offer her my handkerchief that was kept in my pocket.

She takes the handkerchief and use it to clean her face… she also blows her nose in it… I would need to wash it later.

"uguu… uguu… you will come with me? Uguu…" there is still trace of tears on her face but she is calming down now.

"woof woof" the dog is also happy that her master had stop crying is now jumping around her.

"Yes, we can go together and explain what happen" I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Okay! Then follow me, my house is a bit away and it's located near the sea. The sea looks nice and I love playing beside the sea" She starts walking ahead of me while describing the location of her house and her love of the sea.

I silently follow her while I feel that I'm forgetting something.

Twang

I intercepted another stone that was thrown on my and Nina's way.

Before I didn't understand what's happening with unexpected events like when I'm still a year old and books start falling on top of me without any force being applied to it.

According to Newton's laws of motion, an object at rest will stay at rest until an external force was applied onto it.

And falling books without anyone pushing it should apply to this law.

But thanks to Elder Shou's lecture of super natural phenomena.

Even if I can't feel it, it doesn't mean that it's not there.

It just means that you can't feel them but they do exist.

I have high sensitivity to supernatural changes but I can't feel spirits of the dead or minor spirits that live with the living.

According to the Elder, just by existing, I'm already correcting the error on my surrounding and to supernatural beings. It threatens them. It induced the _fear of death_ to those who knew and can understand the nature of your right hand.

So they act violently and because they are just minor spirits and lost souls. I can't feel them because they are too weak and don't have much presence.

Unless I fine tune my senses to even feel the minor beings around me, I won't sense them but I can sense when they will start acting violent.

And this forest around the temple is full of them.

They feel feint but since this forest if full of them, I can feel their presence.

It will be hard and will need further training and I need to further evolve my sensing skills to feel them but I need master level to further evolve them. I need further guidance to know what to do to evolve them into new level.

Right now, the one that is continuously trying to attack us are minor earth bound spirits. They live in the forest and because of them being closely bound to each other I can feel them.

It's like a bounded field was erected around the forest and its feeding on the Grail beneath it, to power it up. The bounded field saps away the power of any spirit types that enters the bounded field but since minor spirits are just clump of mana that form a bit of minor consciousness thanks to the fear induced by Imagine Breaker, it doesn't recognize it. But if it continues to grow, the bounded field will probably purge it.

I'm just ignoring it for most time and I'm just countering the attack but right now, they are being bold and even cause a minor problem in the stairs that cost us to fall down and now they are blatantly throwing stones.

Nina might not notice them but the big dog can. He is continuously barking at the forest while following his master.

I don't have choice but to purge them.

Homura the third form of power " _String_ " was silently being casted inside the forest.

Flaming strings that is too thin for naked eye to see but when a butterfly flew through it, it's first was sliced in half and burn into ashes.

It littered the surrounded forest and is burning all the minor spirit that gained partial sentience. Eliminating them before they manage to grow or be eliminated by the forest itself.

Hmm… I hope nothing bad will happen.

 **Part 31**

Well… something bad did happen. I didn't expect to someday enter a Yakuza house. Not this early in my life.

I knew the term Yakuza from a dictionary and had heard it in a passing but I thought that the people who gossips about them are just being stereotype for those types of people.

But seeing them line up in front of me.

"Welcome back Oujo-sama" Tall and crazy looking guys with scar and tattoos all over their body, they are also wearing Kimono in improper way, where they left the other half hang and let their bare chest open. Some of them also wears shades and had Katana on their waist or a dagger on their chest. They are all lined up standing side by side, and making a way for Nina.

Who is Nina?

She just introduced herself and not her family name.

I'm observing the Yakuza people but their strength isn't that amazing. They are just average with lots of pointy equipment on them but aren't carrying a katana around forbidden?

I don't know all the laws in Japan because I didn't tried to study Political Science but carrying weapons around aren't allowed right?

"Welcome back Oujo-sama" A tall blue haired samurai greeted Nina, he is tall and he wears his green kimono properly. He also has a black eye patch on his right and has yellow colored slit eyes. He also has two katana on seated on each side of his waist belt, he has sharp fang which is weird. Did he go to a dentist to sharpen it?

"I'm back Agito-nii!" Nina waves and dash to the arms of the tall samurai where he catches the small girl in open arms, the tall samurai then starts laughing while hugging the girl in his arms and started spinning her around.

While that is happening, I'm observing my surrounding.

This house is located in the traditionalist area of Miyama Town.

Miyama town is divided into two sides. The traditionalist area is where the old clans and native Japanese live. The houses in this area are old and Japanese style while the other side is the foreign side where the foreigners live and their housing style is modern European.

The house of Nina is big.

I already notice from the outside because when we're walking, the wall is extremely long before we even reach the Gate which is usually found in the center of the old Japanese style houses.

And if one side of the wall is already long and it's only half of the area. I can just imagine how big this house area is which made Nina's claim, which her house is near the sea possible despite it being built in the residential area. The lot area that it takes is probably just that big.

It being a Yakuza house made it more possible and believable.

"And who are you brat!?" Yakuza 1 with black shaggy hair had asked me with his face coming close to me. Bad Breath.

"Who are you squirt" Yakuza 2 with black and long straight hair asked me while flipping his air in the air. An idiot.

"What are you doing here? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!?" Yakuza 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and so on had crowded around me and start asking the same thing. They kept towering around and tried to scare me but I didn't even notice or looked at them.

All throughout this event, my only intention is spread out in the house.

This house isn't normal.

Yes, Yakuza aren't supposed to be normal but that isn't what I meant.

This house has magic in it.

There is are several hollow places inside the house, probably bounded fields and some of the weapon that people wield here felt magical.

Looking around me a bit and then setting my eyes on the katana that the blue haired eye patched wielding samurai has on his waist. They are not normal. They are surely magical weapon but what kind of Yakuza is this?

Is this the magus family that I heard about?

I can't remember it clearly because I'm probably not paying attention to it when the Grandfather is talking about them but I don't remember them being Yakuza.

Plus shouldn't they be in the foreign side of the city?

Aren't they foreign family and not local here in Japan?

Hmm… while I'm trying to recall what I know about the local magus in the city, I notice few people are coming from inside the house.

There are two of them. A man and a woman and the woman are clearly displeased when she saw Nina. It's her mother perhaps?

The woman is in average height for Japanese and she has long black hair. All her hair are well combed up and being held by a hair ornament with only few are sticking out in front. She has red flowered patterned Kimono with yellow sash. Her face is beautiful with a typical black colored eyes and she is wearing glasses. The frown on her face is clear for all to see which made the Yazuka extras around me to freeze and all stand up straight.

The man beside her is tall and had a large build. He has light brown hair with few strips of white and his choice of clothing is rather odd. A dark green Kimono pair and a yellow colored Haori with tiger stripes design. His face is set in a smirk and it looks like he is the type to enjoy a good show.

"Nina" Her mother called her with stern voice, it made Nina stand up straight too and Agito beside him is also standing straight though he is not looking directly at Nina's mother.

"Isn't it too early for you to come home? It's not even noon yet, where you usually finished the cleaning in the temple… don't tell me that you're late again and the priest is already finished at cleaning the temple" If it's possible to for one to become scarier by mere presence alone, then she is showing it right now.

This woman is also not ordinary.

"Bu-bu-buuuut- Mama. When I get there, Touma said that he already helped the priest to clean the temple and it's not my fault that it's hard to get up early. Eeeeak" She stutters at first from the stern gaze then told her reasons and finally grumbles at the end but when the face of her mother become angrier. She squeaked and decides to hide the now trembling Agito that is currently doing his best to be not noticed.

"Touma?" Her left eyebrow rise and looked questioning at her daughter.

"That would be ma'am" it's time for my introduction. I step up and raise my hand to get her attention and attention I get. All eyes are set on me and her stern gaze was directed at me.

"I'm Kusanagi Touma" I bowed for introduction then proceed to tell what happen.

"I'm relative to the Priest that lives in the temple. I sometimes visits there to talk with him and sometimes helps clean the temple" No one interrupts my short explanation but afterwards, and then woman is trying to say something but he was cut off by her husband?

"Kusanagi? Are you the brat of Ichirou, the one who is living alone in his old house and the one doing the farming in his land?" The man asked me with a smirk on his face.

Does he know my grandfather?

Farming the land?

Could he be one of the third party contacts of grandfather that he set up to distribute the crops to different buyers? I know some of the crops are being bought by the local market but since I take care most of the agricultural production since I expand the land and bought the remaining rice field further north. Making me the sole owner of the agricultural land in Shinto city, I become the sole distributer of the land. I ended up expanding the business with expanded land to cultivate. I just ask for Grandfather to call for possible buyers and leave it to the elder to contact the local merchants for possible transactions. I didn't know the exact face of the buyers because I'm not the direct person that they contact. I just received phone calls for confirmation on when will a delivery truck can come by to take the products.

It would be hard for me to be involved with the others the way my luck keep being such a problem so I set up a second party which is my relatives and they set up a third party that bought my products and further distribute them. I know no one of the third party. Just few phone numbers and voice that I heard from the phone.

I'm familiar more with the delivery trucks driver and workers.

"Yes, that would be me sir. Are you perhaps the one who buy and sell some of the crops that I grew?" I asked the question and waited for his answer but I didn't expect him to laugh.

"hahaha, your telling me brat that you're the one who grew that all alone? I know Ichirou boast his genius grandson but you expect me to believe that? hahaha" I didn't change my emotionless faced and I didn't also felt bothered by his mild insult of my capability.

"Yes. I do it alone. I'm the only one living in that house right now" Is my answer with a monotone sound on it. He still laughs at first but when I didn't give any indication that I'm lying or planning to change what I said, he then stops and look at me clearly.

"You're serious" Every adult around are clearly looking at me with suspicions and is trying to detect a lie but there is nothing to lie about.

"It's bad to tell a lie sir, so I didn't lie. It's the truth and you can even visited my house to see or ask my Grandfather for confirmation" I just look at him directly and I can't tell what he is thinking or if he is even believing me because if I'm in his place, I won't believe too on what I'm currently hearing.

"I might be just a child and a mere 4 years old but I'm not actually normal…. Like you people" The adults tense and the eyes of the couple become sharp but they didn't do anything. Nina is looking around confuse and it was shown when she has her finger pointed on her cheek and her head is tilt sideways.

The atmosphere become tense and I can feel that the people around me had become wary of me.

"Dad, what's happening?" A child around my age had shown up from the front door. He was also accompanied by a girl that is around 10 and above. Her body is already showing signs of entering puberty.

The boy around my age has black hair and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a simple shirt and shorts. He is holding hands with the older female.

The girl had light brown hair with few bangs framing her face and the rest was tied in ponytail. She has also light brown hair and has a smile on her face. She has a towel around her shoulder and she is clearly had a workout with how drench her dress is. She is wearing a kendo practitioner uniform and a shinai was strapped at her waist.

With the arrival of two new people, the tense atmosphere disappeared and the others start relaxing but are still in guard.

"Ah, it's nothing my son, it's just an unexpected visitor" the father tried to dissipate the odd atmosphere and suspicions of his son and daughter who is giving him an odd look.

"I'm not some bad person sir; I just follow your daughter to reason out with her mother so she won't scold her ("Hey!" I heard a cry but I ignore it) I didn't even know her family was a Yakuza. That came out as a surprised and the family itself but I mean no harm, if you want for confirmation, then you can just contact my family. You know them right? Plus there is nothing to be suspicious about; I'm just an _ordinary_ 4 year old boy" I said it all in monotone and my facial expression didn't change but I'm serious when I said that I don't want any conflict on them.

The old man and his wife are still suspicious of me but I can't understand them. They should already know about me from my grandfather but they didn't believe him?

Isn't it much harder to believe his actual age than a 4 year old staying alone and doing farming works?

"Are you angry at me for not saying who my family is?" Nina had come nearer to me and there was a pout on her face.

"No, I'm not angry or anything. Having a Yakuza family isn't really a problem for me" My family is crazier and much scarier than the Yakuza here.

She smiles when I said that I'm not angry but I'm not finished yet.

"I'm not angry but can anyone please tell me there names? Even you Nina didn't introduce her family name. I don't know anyone here" I then say what I feel. I'm totally lost here. People are suspicious of me but I don't even know them.

"Eeh, I didn't tell it?" She is clearly shocked by my admittance

"You just introduced as Nina, Nina. Without family name" I just reasoned out with her.

"Nina… you didn't even properly introduce yourself? Didn't I teach you about manners already? You're already attending school and you still haven't polished your manners yet. You should properly introduce yourself to the person your conversing with" I would like to retort that they are the same. I introduce myself properly but I still don't know them. I only look at them and tilt my head to the side, waiting for if they will also introduce themselves.

It looks like the lady notice my gaze and she cough and blush a bit but she hide it with the hem of her kimono.

"Hahaha, that's right. That's right. Where are our manners to our guest? I'm Fujimura Raiga the head of this house and group and this is my beautiful wife (it made his wife blush more) Fujimura Kumiko and this is the house of the Fujimura group. I'm sorry for our manners and response to your declaration. It's just caught us by surprise and we reacted in a manner that we are used too. I'm sorry for that" The head bows and together with him, his subordinates followed.

"We're Sorry" The collective speech of the Yakzua grunts.

The blue haired eye patched samurai just eyed me and the wife of Raiga just nods at me. She is still blushing from the embarrassment she received.

"Now, as per your question earlier if we're the one who are buying your crops, then yes we are but we aren't selling it" eh? What? Is my reaction to his answer which leaves me shocked a bit.

"We aren't selling it because we're the one consuming it. As a matter of fact, it's not even enough to feed all the heads living inside the compound. Hahaha" he started laughing again but that is not my concern. It's not enough? I don't know how many was distributed here but I know that I can feed the majority of Shinto with the number of crops I grew and sold. How many are living here since the delivery trucks are usually loading enough bags to feed hundreds of people.

Why is this guy continuously laughing? What's so funny to laugh every now and then?

Cough "Well, how about a tea and snacks as a thanks for escorting my daughter back home" Mrs. Kumiko starts with a cough to get my attention and offers me a treat but I don't need it. I'm also wary to stay in a place with lots of people around. I'm already working overtime for things to not turn bad and overstaying my welcome would be bad.

"I hate to impose ma'am but I need to return home but I'm thankful for the offer" I bowed again and I tried to turn around to go back home but a hand stopped me by clinging to my shirt.

"Ah, what a well-mannered child. Your' well thought. But I insist and it looks like my daughter wants for you to stay too and as a gentleman you can't tell no to a lady"

"I'm well learned" and I wanted to say yes, I can ignore a lady if they continue to bug me, like how I ignored the summoned beings that play around the house or Rin constant dragging me around to play. But before that I'm more interested on what Nina wants.

"You said that you're not angry with me not telling I'm from a yakuza family right? And your also not bothered with it, right?" her head is tilt to the side with a weak smile she look at me and almost pleadingly asking for an answer. So I turn around and properly face her and gave her an answer. She also lets go of me when I stop facing the entrance door.

"Yes, I'm not bothered by it and I didn't care if you're from a Yakuza family. You're you and your family won't matter on what you truly are" I answered half-heartedly and honestly. I just want this to finish already.

"Okay! From now on you're my friend!" She then smiles after hearing my answer and she grab my hand and drags me to the interior of the house.

"Huh?" Is my only response and I let her drag me inside, is she another Rin? Another problematic girl that likes to drag me around, I saw her mother and father laughing while his little brother confuse and her big sister smiling. The other adults are also smiling except for eye-patched guy but I didn't bother.

I'm being dragged again and now inside a building with lots of people inside.

I'm already working on the foundation of the building for it to not collapse by applying reinforce steel inside the wooden column but my continuously stay will just endanger it more.

I'm also already sending counter shocks to nullify the trembling of earth templates underground to stop a possible earthquake but this is getting to much problematic.

I also notice that the sky started darkening and it looks like it would start raining bad.

If I stay here, I would be stuck for hours while waiting for the rain to stop but I can't also just go away now with Nina dragging me towards the inside of her house, that would be just rude and I have manners to follow.

What a problematic situation.

I can only say such catchphrase that I seriously don't want to have

"Such misfortune"

 **Part 32**

I'm currently walking back home. The walk from Nina's house to my house would take an hour and a half, if I'm hurried but I'm not so I'm just taking my leisure time trying to enjoy the view around the setting sun.

I left home early to have a chat with the Elder and I ended up coming home late.

I just hope Rin didn't come to visit again but then again, the girls are there.

She became a constant in my life now, something that I'm used to being around and I can't help but feel something about it.

Even with my meager feelings that I was allowed to feel, I can tell that I'm happy to be around with her and her foolish father.

A **Friend**

I thought the concept would be forever alien to me but I'm confident to say now that I think of her as a Friend.

And it looks like I made another one.

Nina.

She is the kind and lively type.

Her older sister Taiga is also another lively and kind type. They are really sisters when they play along with each other. They also had the same hobby of teasing the youngest.

The youngest is Raku, he is the shy type but kind though maybe his just shy to strangers or maybe it's because he has those two as sisters.

Kumiko and Raiga are also fine adults though I can't say for Agito because he is constantly glaring at me or maybe that is normal for that guy. But when I saw him hugging Nina, he was smiling. Is he angry at me or something?

The other Yakuza that where under Mr. Raiga are also fine and funny guys ones you knew them though their appearance seems scary for ordinary people.

Though I can't help but feel a bit off with their partying atmosphere during the lunch time.

They had a huge hall that was used for ceremony but for now it's mostly used for having a dining together.

The head family is eating at the center front and a column of dining table was lined up and the hundreds of Yakuza grunts all eat together.

It became a tradition to them to eat together and have a bonding time.

They are really weird and I didn't expect such attitude to a Yakuza group but it seems that reality is stranger than fiction.

I was invited to eat together with the head table but I decline and I was drag again by Nina.

Girls love to drag other people do they?

It's a fun lunch and I listen to their parting spirits and let them all have fun. I just watch and observe.

After the lunch, I was drag again by Nina to play with her. It takes a few hours until I hear the sound of something hitting each other. I tried to ask what that is to Nina and she just said that it's her big sister practicing with the other members.

We went to observe the practicing and there, I saw a girl barely pass the age of 10? I can't tell her age by appearance alone and I'm not good at estimating because the people I often met gave wrong impression on the looks of an old person.

Beating an old guy down twice her age and a lot taller and muscular than her.

It's really grand and simple. Taiga's movement is swift and fast that one after another challenger was thrown down on the wooden floor. I almost pity the guys being thrown around but only almost.

This place training hall is the most dangerous of collapsing so I didn't have much care much about the fallen guys but I focus more on the creaking floors. I don't want them collapsing during the fall. It will just injure the guy more if it collapses on him.

We watched Nina's sister beat down people twice her age and after Nina got bored, she drag me around again.

I then meet her younger brother Raku.

Raku is nice and kind kid or maybe it's me being bias that he isn't dragging me around the compound, though I sympathized with him when he was also dragged with me. I don't want to imagine his life with Nina and Taiga as his sister. He probably won't have a quiet day.

Raku is a bit special because I felt that he has s _omething inside of him_ and this is the first time I felt of it. Maybe I met something like him before but I'm not in a situation where I can calmly feel them and not be in danger of being killed, even if the place is the house of a Yakuza group. It's not really a bad place.

Nina drags me and her brother around all through afternoon and after. She also shows me the backyard of the compound though I don't think its right to called it a backyard. It's just too big and then she showed me her favorite place. It's an old ancient tree found in top of a small cliff. This tree is old and I feel that it's aged and has history in it but I'm not a miko to understand more so I didn't bother to investigate it. Plus, it's not what Nina wanted me to see but the view under the tree.

The view is beautiful. You can see the sea a top this small hill. The green grass under it is also comfortable. With fresh wind breeze coming from the sea, it's a relaxing place. I can't help but sit under the tree together with the siblings. We stayed there for quite some time until its getting dark and I need to return home.

Now, this place would be the perfect place to relax if not for the tree gaining consciousness while we were sitting under it.

I was forced to repel the attack with Madoka from the vines and branch swings without making Nina and Raku notice anything. I don't want to kill the tree so I only go for defensive skills.

I think that the adults are still refraining from letting the children to know about the magic side of the world. They did stop from making a move on me when Raku and Taiga showed up and I see no reason for letting Nina know I'm not an _ordinary_ boy.

I'm fine with Rin and her father but I knew them for some time now, I just met Nina and her family today.

Maybe later on, I will let her know but not for now.

The walk back home isn't also that special but it allowed me to relax and enjoy the view around me.

I also start to observe the people that I see walking around the streets.

Its past 5 pm now so I only see few kids in the streets but I notice them when they are playing in one of the playgrounds provided by the city.

There had been lots of mini parks and playground around at the center of Miyama Town.

It was built as center attraction of the town. It was probably plan as a start for redevelopment of the town but that is only a front.

It was a plan to disrupt the flow of energy in the ley lines and its working splendidly.

The citizens are happy enjoying what the local government provided for them and the clan is happy for delaying the war, though I can't say for the magus family.

I find their names when I had a talked with Raiga.

He introduced their group as a normal Yakuza but they are just a branch of a much bigger Yakuza family. Their branch is only centered here in Fuyuki and he is the head.

The Yakuza family had various connections and branch in Japan and his branch is specialize in dealing with the Magus, since this city has them.

He made transaction when Magus or magician families are needed of such ingredients or materials.

They are being paid for gathering and escorting such items.

They aren't really a magical family but they just happen to have connections with them and they also acquired various magical items while dealing with various customers and merchants.

That explains why some of them are equip with magical weapons.

And since they are a Yakuza family, they aren't really clean in dealing with some stuff, so they are actually the perfect person for magus to magicians to ask with. They won't let others know of their transaction and they can get their necessary materials, even if it's not by legal means, which is what happen most of the time.

Going back to the magus family, the two prominent magus family that are living in this area are the _Tohsaka_ and _Makiri,_ though Makiri had change their names now and are currently known as _Matou._

I wonder how they are dealing with the delayed war. The elder said that the grail is near ready for the ritual to call heroic spirits but the necessary energy isn't met up yet. I don't know what the current situation of the grail because I haven't visited it yet but the Elder promise that he will take me there someday to observe the greater grail. I wish to observe the grail to know how large the stored Mana it has. It takes 60 years to just charge one for the war and since the clan had been diverting the flow of energy in the city. It's not receiving the necessary Mana to start the war.

The elder said that we can't go visit the cavern where the grail is but there is a way to counter the bounded field. The bounded field is keyed to alert the family that involves in the war, if someone has entered or had tampered the grail but it's more set for detecting the _living things_ and dealing with them.

The elder hinted that it would be the clue and it's up to me to find a way to counter it or just wait for him to show him the way.

Honestly speaking, I'm not interested or even in a hurry to see the Greater Grail.

I just want to confirm on how dangerous it is.

If the stored energy is large enough that it can threaten the city, then I won't destroy it in the usual way.

The plan that the Elder said to me is just to wait for the Grail to be empty and when it's finally empty of energy. We go and destroy it.

It's the most logical way to do because there is a chance that there would be a discharge of energy and I'm already used to seeing how destructive it could get when the accumulated energy is big.

When I'm fighting boss and mini-boss battles in the altered world, there is usual explosive release of energy, after I used Fantasy Killer on them.

It would be easy if the energy would be negated immediately but Fantasy Killer doesn't instantly negate everything. It has its limits and if the energy to be negated had surpassed the limits, it would take time before its negated.

Just by touching a part of the supernatural being is enough to completely negate the being but it would start first from the place it was touched and it would spread throughout the body of the being.

The effect might look instantly but it isn't, there is a microsecond difference in in-between negation.

That microsecond time difference is where the possible discharge would happen.

It would look like a water balloon popped by a needle. The water inside would burst outside.

So my goal first is to check the grail and see what the possible outcome is.

I would be wary for the other magus family but they aren't my target.

Currently walking alone in the road directly towards the home, I noticed that some of the area around the fruit tree plantation is in need of weeding. It's currently March and the spring is coming. I don't want wild grass growing in my field.

I also observe the fruit trees that I planted. This area is the apple trees area. I plan on using them for making wine and fruit juice and Rin likes fruit juice but it looks like that it would still take time. The trees here aren't normal trees. They are bonsai trees and genetically hybrid ones. They are design for fast growth and more fruit bearing with low interval of each. Usually it would take years for trees to grow and I don't have that much time to let it grow normally, so I genetically engineered them, though the process would be a lot easier if I had a real lab and not just using my powers to micromanage. It helps me train in controlling in finer detail but it still took time and it's hard.

Plus these trees are more of an experiment of what I can do with my Scientist ability.

I also took machine engineering specialization which is why I'm thinking of building a workshop centralized for machinery. My _father's_ company is specialized in robotics. I can learn something from them. That is, if I can find a way to contact any of them.

I can't continue to use the small storage room provided in the house, it would be better to build another room where I can create a furnace and get myself a welding machine and other tools necessary for my craft. Getting metal is easy but having necessary tools for cutting; melding and welding would be useful.

Walking in the pathway towards the entrance door of the house, I notice that the house is silent.

There usually sound of TV being heard from the entrance of the house. What's happening?

I open the door slowly and silently tried to take a look of the inside of the house.

There was a porch before the living area but it's not really that big which is why I can see the others seating around in the living area and they are far too quiet.

That sets alarming bells on me. What's happening?

I take a peek at the dining area and I see someone seating in one of the chairs and she is having her right elbow on the table and is supporting her face while her left hand was in the table with fingers tapping it.

Her appearance isn't that old and she is even shorter than Taiga which is around 5 feet already.

She has long blond hair that is currently touching the ground. I can't see her face because she is facing towards the kitchen but I can tell that she is board.

She is just wearing a simple black blouse and had black fingerless gloves with black slippers. Her skin is white but that is not important.

The important thing is who is she?

The girls let her in but they are clearly scared or nervous. They aren't making any noise and why they didn't alert me of this.

"You're late" I heard the voice of a clear stern young female voice.

The girl or woman then turns her face towards me and a frown marrying her beautiful face. Her hair was set loose but its comb well showing her wide forehead and baby face. She is also had crimson colored eyes.

Not human?

"Didn't that idiot told you that I'm coming in town? So why do I need to wait for an ungrateful kid that doesn't even know how to welcome their soon to be master… well that is if you're even qualified to learn from me" The girls eyes is lazily looking at me and she just exchange the position of her left hand and right hand, Now she's using her left hand to support her face and use her right hand now to tap the table.

Master?

"Scan" I mentally command to at least have a clue on who she is.

 **The "Strongest"**

 _ **Elder Pray "Kusanagi"**_

 **Level** 13

 **HP** 1390

 **EN** 790

 **Strength: 9**

 **Endurance: 9**

 **Dexterity: 18**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Wisdom: 16**

 **Luck: 2**

" _ **She hates the weak but she hates most the one who thinks they are strong. She likes to trample and crush their pride and takes pleasure on killing them. She is merciless and doesn't care for anyone that isn't family. She hates everyone aside from family but she hated the most the ?"**_

 **Trait** _ **:**_

 **Honest** _ **:**_ _She is blunt to a fault. She will honestly say what she feels. If she says that she will kill, she will if you force her_

 **Impatient:** _She likes things done fast and is very hot headed when things doesn't go his way._

 **Ancient** _ **:**_ _Her appearance doesn't reflect her age. She is one of the being that live through the change of time._

 **Insightful** _ **:**_ _Can easily discern the character of the other people_

 **Veteran** _ **:**_ _Her experience that she gathered throughout her life made her who she is today_

 **Martial** **Arts** **Master** _ **:**_ _Had perfected and mastered her art that was dubbed as the strongest._

 **Weapon** **Master** _ **:**_ _had mastered the use of any form of weapon to use in different combat._

 **Ruthless** _ **:**_ _She takes pride in destroying others pride._

 **Selfish** _ **:**_ _Everyone who isn't family can die and she won't care._

 **Mother** _ **:**_ _A loving mother to her family_

 **Wiseman** _ **:**_ _Wise in tactics and strategy. She can see through any style used by the enemy by just discerning their body movements, muscle weight and formation, weapon used and finally their personality and attitude._

 **Strongest:** _Haven't tasted defeat yet but she is wise enough to not challenge impossible odds. Experience teaches that winning isn't everything._

 **Ability** _ **:**_

 **Birth** _ **:**_ _The ability to give birth to new life form._

 **Weapon** _ **:**_ **[?]** _Attack power 00 –?_

"Master, I'm sorry" I bowed immediately after seeing the information.

"Umu, that is fine because I don't care. I still didn't acknowledge you as my apprentice so I don't care what you do" She stands up and finally looks at me straight. She's beautiful but she is not here to teach me then what does she wants?

"I still can't see what's so special on you. I haven't met you before because I didn't even bother wasting my time on meeting strangers but that four eyes insist that you need a master. He also said that a part of your DNA makeup, had come from me. And I want to see what had become of that experiment but you're not anything what I expect. The only thing that resembles you and me is the ability to manipulate energy. But your weak… it's not even funny how weak you are. Do you even train or do you only waste your time playing around?" She keeps on insulting me but I didn't show any reaction. I'm much busier in knowing why the girls didn't report her.

[Why didn't anyone of you alert me of this?] I asked mentally towards each of the girls.

[She's scary! Scaaaaaary!] Pidgey keep saying scary in the mental link but in the reality. She is frozen seating facing the broken TV….. I need to buy a new one.

[She destroyed my TV when no one answers the door! My TV sob… sob.. she also slice the PS 2] Charmander look sleepy in the outside but I can hear her tears in the mental link. I can see the TV is indeed broken and the ps2 and game boy… oh boy. They will waste my money on that again.

I observed the blade that was stuck in the TV. The sword had thick blade with yellow guard that doesn't actually function as a guard but just decoration with an insignia of circle and V inside of it. The handle is also silver colored like the blade.

It looks sturdy. Did she bring it with her? I also can't understand her void. Ability to give birth? That is weird and totally unique.

I can hear the silent sobbing of Mareep in the link while in reality her eyes are set on the broken Gameboy and game cartridge.

Larvitar is trembling while seating in seiza. I can't hear her thoughts in the mental link.

As for Beldium. [She is scary, she almost killed Mittelt when she saw her but when we explained that you took her in. She just let it go but she her _eyes are cold_ …] she is really the only one I can count on. She is also holding Mittelt in her arms and is trying to hide her from Master.

"Are you listening brat? Are you finished in having mental conversation with your _dolls?"_ My master(?) is lazily walking towards me while saying something unexpected. She notices our mental links?

"I can notice that you're not listening and your attention is not focus on me and if it's not me, then it should be the dolls you're living with. But I can't read your mind so I don't know what you people are talking about but I can guess. Even with that emotionless façade, your very easy to read" She then past me by and I notice that she is really short but if her trait is true then she is far older than she looks.

"Come, I need to see how _sturdy your body_ is. I remember hearing from Aleister that he uses a special base for the embryo, I want to see it in action" Aleister who?

I followed her onto the open backyard of the house where I used to train my acrobatics.

She stands at the middle and is not making any stance but just standing there.

"Come, don't hold back because you will die" She simply said but she is not even preparing anything and just lazily looking at me. She is probably thinking this as a chore. Well if his giving me free sign to attack then who is me to let it pass but seeing her trait, I shouldn't underestimate her. Plus her ability is a totally unknown too me.

 **Quest Update**

 _The task is to not die during your test to become an apprentice._

 **Success:**

 _Reward 2% EXP and the "chance" to become an apprentice_

 **Failure:**

 _Death_

 **Duration:**

 _10 seconds_

 **Yes / No**

Well, this is weird. I haven't been receiving quest lately but is this event such crucial that it become a quest?

Plus the duration is too short.

I mentally press yes and prepare for the fight.

The place were currently isn't that wide. It's just an open area that I left behind and didn't convert into planting area because I've been using this as a training ground when I try to practice movementskills, like acrobatic and dodging.

We are currently 10 meters apart. The distance isn't that big and with her Dexterity, she can easily dash and reached me within a second. I also noticed that her status is the same as me and she is also probably an esper and if I we're to believe what she had said. She is one of my _mothers_. I'm based from her and my ability to manipulate energy is probably from her.

First I cast " **Cripple"** then **Amplify Damage** to slow her down.

I don't know if she notice it but she doesn't even move but just continue to look at me.

I then cast a **Twisted Energy Partisan** at her to test how she will react. 1 second.

 **[Rank 4] Energy Partisan Level 15 EXP 63.05 Active: Cost 10 Energy**

 _Energy accumulates and formed into a straight simple spear that pierce its enemy._

 **Effect:**

 _Damage 155% of the Special Attack Damage_

 _Deals additional 5% slashing damage_

 _Adds 3% chance Penetrating Power_

 _Maximum casting range is 60 meters_

 _Maximum number of spears is 15._

 **Note:**

 _If the attacks penetrated then the defense of the enemy could be ignored._

 _Adds additional 5% damage for every 10 levels_

 _Adds additional 5% slashing damage for every 20 levels_

 _Adds 1% chance of penetrating power for every 5 levels_

 _Adds 1 additional spear per level_

 _Increase maximum range by 10 per every 10 levels_

She didn't move and the attack just _bends_ away from her which shouldn't be surprising if she can manipulate energy. I just didn't expect for her to manipulate what was mine.

I was surprised but I didn't stop. I cast another **Amplify Damage** and casted another **Energy Partisan** but my target now is the ground below her.

An explosion occurs and she was covered by the explosion and smoke but I sense that she is unharmed and she is not moving at all. 2 seconds.

And since she is not moving, I activate the iron blood transformation to double my status.

 _"I'm am steel"_ I mentally command and the effect happens almost instantaneously. 3 seconds.

My skin color becomes darker and marking start appearing on my body. It's not really anything magical. It's just my blood vessels thickening and I feel lighter but also more vulnerable.

I charge my legs with 300 energy each and I blasted off towards her, causing a sonic boom and cracks from where I came from.

When I'm nearing her personal space, I felt the chill and sense that her eyes are set clearly on me. I've become scare a bit and made another dash with 350 energy each to the right to confuse her and escape her line of sight but I still feel the she is looking at me. 4 seconds.

The cripple effect would disappear but I can't shake her away from me. I casted another **Amplify Damage** and tried to dash again towards her with 250 energy but my target is just her side. I want so see her reaction and confuse her further with the change of speed.

When I'm nearing her personal space again, I notice that she is not moving and when I'm within striking distance. I back away.

I've become a coward and just pass through her.

She has her attention in total lock with me. 5 seconds and cripple's effect fade away.

What kind of monster is this?

She is not even releasing her void and she shouldn't be able to see me but I'm feeling that I'm a prey being stared down by the predator.

The cripple effects fade but I cast another **Amplify Damage** and that is four times.

The cripple might fade but she should be slow, I can't run away forever and my energy is depleting fast. I need to charge in and hope not to die.

I made a turn when I'm 3 meters behind her and dash directly at her with the speed of 900 energy each.

Making my current speed 3 times the speed of sound. It causes a another sonic boom and the earth crumbles underneath which cause it to break apart and debris start flying and smoke dust starts appearing that will hopefully cover me but the effect won't be felt because I'm currently faster than it. 6 seconds.

Casting another **Amplify Damage** and surrounding myself with Madoka's Barrier and Minor Globe of Invulnerability.

 **[Rank 4] Minor Globe of Invulnerability Level 6 EXP 0.03 Active: Cost 100 Energy Cooldown 30 Seconds.**

 _Form a circular protective shield around the user. The energy field would protect the user from any damage until it's destroyed._

 **Effect:**

 _Create a circular force field around the caster that intercept and receives damage instead of the user._

 _Its effective range is 10 centimeters outside the range of the caster's arm._

 _Force Field HP: 750_

 _The globe ignores 10% of the total damage._

 _Maximum Present Barrier at the same time is 30_

 **Note:**

 _The Barrier won't disappear until it's destroyed or willed to be destroyed by the user._

 _The Force Field's HP will increase by 750 for every 10 levels._

I'm silently cursing now on why I evolve my barrier skills up but unexpected situations happen and I need every protection I can get.

I set up 4 energy partisan as points of power for Madoka to connect the barrier and then I layered them trice in front of me. They will take the bulk of whatever damage the elder can dish out.

And my last line of defense is the Minor Globe of Invulnerability.

With all these walls in front of me, I still felt vulnerable but I can't back away now.

I reared my right fist and readying my attack. When I get closer to her I notice something surprising.

The surprising part is not due to the fact that she is not reacting or moving at all to counter my attack but it's about the layered barriers that I set up are starting to split in half and bits by bits, its dispersing apart. Then minor globe of invulnerability that acts as my last defensive skill had a small hole appearing at the center and it starts to widen in front of me.

Everything that happens is too much for me to comprehend.

I can process at the speed of 1 is to 250 seconds but my current movement is moving 3 times the speed of sound. It's too fast for my movement and what's happening in front of me for me to comprehend everything.

It felt like a blur but I still continue my attack. I put all my strength on my clench right fist and launch it.

I didn't aim too high like her head because there is a chance she will evade. So I only aimed at the center of her back where, her spinal cord is located.

The body of a person is wide and is a much better target with lesser chance of missing than targeting the head.

If she is indeed the strongest, then she will probably survive a punch that is moving 3 times the speed of sound towards her spine.

When my fist is only few centimeters apart from her back, I felt something hard had hit my chin from below and I just lose consciousness at that moment. Afterwards, I didn't even felt the next attack that comes from the left and hit my temple which crushes my skull.

If I'm an ordinary person with an ordinary body then I'll probably die but I'm not.

I just received a hefty amount of damage and ended up in red zone, but I survive. I only found this out when I wake up.

 **Part 33**

Sleeping felt alien to me because when I have acquired the skill that allows me to regenerate my HP, EN, STA in couple of seconds, sleeping lost its use. I only sleep when I'm training in altered world to recover negative status ailments that won't disappear in due time.

Negative status effects like **Fractured (Bones),** **Disease (Type of Disease), Severed (Body parts), Ruptured (Organs) or Viral** **Infected** , are the usual types that can't be cured just by being ignored. Even **Poison** or **Paralyze** will sometimes disappear in time so I just ignored them.

So for me, the experience of waking up in the early morning felt alien… yet satisfying.

Since my last mission for the clan, I felt that my head is full of fog. I can't seem to think clearly even though I have Gamers mind ability. It just doesn't feel right. It's like I keep forgetting such simple things since that event.

The succeeding event doesn't even help it.

It just made my mind foggier and the recent revelation that my _Mother_ is pregnant again, even though the last time I heard, _Father_ hasn't met with _Mother_ for years.

Waking up in one of the unused bedroom felt alien to me too.

I haven't used this room even once though Beldum kept it clean but my surrounding felt alien to me.

Currently, I'm feeling such an unexpected experience. Something I didn't expect. Something that I haven't felt for a while and something I welcome.

I felt relax.

Even when I'm playing with Nina and Rin or just going outside of this house, I was never relaxed. I'm in constant alert for something and I'm mostly constant in use of my power. But here, right now. I'm not doing anything but just lying here in the wooden floor with a futon (Mattress) as my makeshift bed.

This is bad.

I need to move and start doing something but I felt lazy to do anything.

I just want to lay here in bed all day and not move.

But it looks like that wish is impossible.

I'm already feeling my master(?)'s presence. He is approaching this room.

I need to stand up and greet her. I don't want to get hurt so early in the morning.

I start getting up when the sliding door was forcefully open.

Bang.

The sound of the door hitting the wooden stopper was heard.

"Master" I forgone of standing up and just go for seiza and bowed deeply in front of her

"Lazy brat, we don't have all day to waste. Get up and follow me. The training is starting" She didn't even let me say anything before she depart.

My current clothes were replaced by a clean one but it's not suited for training but I also can't let master wait for me. So I just gave up on changing clothes for training and just follow her.

While walking in the open hallway, I saw the others are relaxing in the garden. As usual Charmander and Mareep are in front of the new 32 inch TV and with a new PS 2. I don't know how they manage to get that because I'm sure that yesterday. The TV is not that big and its destroyed, and The PS2 is sliced into pieces.

Pidgey is just seating in the garden set humming and Larvitar is beside the book shelves in the living area, reading books.

Beldum is nowhere in sight but by sensing her. She is in the kitchen area together with Mittelt.

Making sure that they are fine, I follow where I felt Master stops.

The place where we will be doing our training is still the same place where I was beaten.

When I arrived, master is already there with her arms crossed and is tapping the ground.

She is currently wearing now a one piece white dress (unfit for training exercise) and her long hair was tied in a bun but it's too long so some of it was left as a ponytail. She also wears a white gloves and white high heels shoes which is another unfitting equipment to use for training. What does master thinks of training?

"You're slow" Her eyebrows are already crossing with each other and are a clear sign that she is becoming angry.

"I'm sorry" I bow deeply again

"Its fine, we're starting already" She uncrossed her arms and set her legs apart and starts to form a basic martial arts form.

"Master does this mean I pass the test?" I ask but I already knew the answer, I only ask for confirmation.

"Yes, so let's start but before that let me ask you a question" She undid her stance and just stand straight.

I also stand straight and in attention to her words

"Is your mind clear now?" She only asks a simple question but I already knew what it mean.

"Yes, I thank you for that" even if getting hit by the heel of her foot isn't exactly a pleasant feeling but at least it rattled my brains and knocked me in one hit.

Her follow up attack of a back left elbow hit to my temple is something I understood after reviewing the fight.

I made lots of mistake in that fight.

I only go for speed and didn't even use my other skills. I tried for diversion but I should just manipulate the surrounding to force her to move. I'm too wary and scared of her that I didn't fight well and beating her was never the test.

The quest is " _to not die_ _ **"**_ it's not about beating her. It's about surviving her attack and I did survive, even if my skull is crushed and I probably received brain damage thanks to that attack but I still survive.

The Gamer's Body changes the basic makeup of my body and turning it into something like a game character. And a game character doesn't die as long as it has remaining HP.

That shows the durability of this body. It can take any kinds of punishment as long as there is remaining HP and it can regenerate with the help of skills, items or resting.

"Now that your mind is clear, let's start this training" master resumes her stance but this time around, her body is facing sideways instead of facing her opponent. Her legs are still apart but her arms are place differently. Her right hand is place forward with the fist clench and her left fist is placed by her waist and it's reared back and is ready to be used.

I tried to copy her stance. It's a basic Chinese martial arts stance but does master know such martial arts?

"No, I don't know any other martial arts aside from the one I developed" she answers but I'm sure that I didn't ask or show any indication in my face that I'm asking.

"It's in your **tune** " Tune?

"I'm not a mind reader so speak if you have question!" She starts shouting even though she probably understands what I meant.

"What do you mean tune master?" I ask.

"Every living being has a certain tune in them. My martial art starts and ends with it. The Pray Style I develop isn't something I practice and develop through countless training. It started with endless training but it's perfected through combat. Throwing a punch is easy but hitting a moving opponent is hard. Not unless you knew the tune of your opponent. If you knew and understand the tune of the living being, everything will start making sense. I won't explain any further. Let's start the training and find your own answer. Like how I found mine in the battlefield" She resumes her stance but this time around her right hand isn't clench in fist but is open palm and facing my direction. The same for her right fist that is now open. So her stance isn't fixing and her style isn't totally dependent on it but the more on the "tune"

I do the same stance but with clench fist.

This time around, I didn't charge any energy but just tried to charge in.

I tried to not run in straight line but in zigzagging way as I approach and I also cause the, the dust to spread in the area.

The area had been covered in dust but my master's stance didn't change. She's calm and collected. It's like she already knew what will happen. Is this the state of the masters?

The level beyond normal means and the ones who sacrifice their time to perfect their art.

With the dusk cloud around her, I tried attacking again from the blind spot but I was countered again by an open palm strike to the head using her right hand. She also twists her upper body and reared her left hand for a strike.

I evade the palm strike by moving my head to the right and I go for the counter with my left but I didn't expect for master to pull grabbed my ear out when she reared her right hand back. She then tears my ears away and I lose balance from the sudden brutal attack and then she grabs my head with her left hand that I thought she would use to strike me but instead, she use it to grab my head and she trust my head to the ground. Blood sputters around and I feel the front of my skull cracked again with the bones of my nose shattered and some of my teeth broken.

But my master isn't finished with the attack.

She raised her right foot vertically and slams it towards the back of my head.

I can feel the heel of her shoes digging through my head and shattering my occipital bone which is the back of my skull. I finally understand why she wears heels.

The second time around and my first actual training with master, I was left unconscious again.

But this time around I didn't sleep throughout the morning. I only sleep until I recover the bad status and regenerate my ear, broken skull and damage brains.

I also received a reward for having my skulls destroyed twice within 24 hours.

 **Through receiving bone shattering damage and still surviving + 1 to VIT was rewarded.**

I feel that I will surely grow stronger under master's care, though that is if I survive her training.

 **Part 34**

The morning training continues like this.

I attack and Master would counter.

It's a simple training if not for how brutal Master could be.

She is not holding back and always attacking to kill.

She will aim for my eyes and crush my eyeballs (I think I ended up regenerating it for above a dozen times already this morning)

She aims for my ears. If I let her grab it, she will tear it off.

She will aim for my joints and crush them. Not dislocate but crush them.

She also likes to shatter my bones.

She lectured that the bones are sturdiest part of human body but even if it's hard, it has a breaking point. You just need to learn it. While I like the lecture and lesson, I don't want to be the one who receive it, to learn it.

She aim to crush man's balls and she won't hesitate to crush my skull again.

She aims for my internal organs and made them explode with palm strikes that are design to cause massive internal damage.

She doesn't hold back. She only aims to kill and crush her opponent.

She stands atop with the title of the _strongest_ with no one challenging her for the title because all of her previews enemies are crushed with outmost brutality that only the bravest would challenge her.

Her style is also something that can't be measured by _STRENGTH_ status only.

Her strength isn't above the human physical limits but she still can crush and kill with her bare hands. Her strength all lies with her knowledge on how to utilize it to it outmost limit. Knowledge she gains through combat.

I still can't see and understand what tune is but every movement of master is precise and not wasted. It's like she already knew what will happen. Does she have precognition ability too? Or maybe she has a more advance one than mine. It felt that her every movement is _predestined_ and she is only _moving to reach that end_.

Right now it's already afternoon and just finishing washing the dishes.

Doing something like this is also something I haven't experience for some time now.

I don't have a need to eat and my summoned beings don't need it too. The only one who in need of regular sustainment in this home is Mittelt, and Beldum usually the one who take care of her or rather, she is the only one I trusted. Pidgey is a kind girl that would volunteer to help but she's idiot. I won't trust the baby into her care and the others would either like to play or read than doing housework or taking care of the baby.

Now that my mind is a bit clearer, I can actually see how these summoned beings reflect my character though I can't see Pidgey being a part of me.

Beldum is my part that takes care of the house and likes to do chores.

Larvitar is my bookworm character and Charmander is my gaming addict personality.

Mareep is my part that likes to overcome any challenge and it just so happen that she likes to compete with Charmander and Charmander likes to play game which is where they usually compete.

Right now, master is just silently sitting in the dining table and is playing with a bread knife. She is balancing the knife in the tip of her index finger. She is making it sway sideways but she then is correcting its balance.

She's been doing this after the meal and it's clear to me that she is bored but what will I do? I don't know what her hobbies are or what she likes to do and she is hot headed that I don't want to make her angry again. I also don't want to regenerate another broken or shattered body parts.

Since yesterday, I'm observing and trying to remember what I know about master. Her trait is simple to understand but I noticed that since yesterday, she has shown a smile at all but just neutral or a semi-permanent frown.

I can't tell her to smile if I, myself, am not the smiling type but I think smiling would suit master better.

She is already beautiful with around 140 cm's in height. She is mostly like cute than sexy that fit the adult but her face was shown in continues irritation or boredom.

I wonder what she really wants.

While I'm concentrating in observing my master and washing the dishes, I notice someone running in the road outside of the house. That someone is surely someone I know and she is currently running towards the entrance of the house and is starting to open it.

I can't help but smile for her frequent visits and I stop washing the dish for the moment to greet her.

"Tou-"Her greeting was cutoff with a flying knife directed at her.

"Rin!" I was shocked with attack but I react fast and stop the bread knife from hitting her eyes.

"ieeeeeeeeeeeeee" Rin stumbled back and was clearly shocked. She is breathing fast and when she saw the knife falls in front of her she started crying.

"uuuugguggggg uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She ended up crying and wetting herself.

"Rin!" I stopped what I'm doing and run to get her and when I come near her, I knelt in front of her and grab her shoulder and shake her a bit.

"Rin are you alright? Its fine now Rin, its fine now…. It's fine now I'm her beside you, so stop crying now" I hug her and start massaging her back; I didn't even care if I get dirty and wet.

After trying to calm the trembling Rin in my arms, I turn my sight to master. I tried to glare at her but I stopped midways. I can't move I also can't help but tremble. This should be impossible. The feeling of fear is a negative mind effects that I should be immune too but right now. I'm clearly trembling and feeling this alien feeling.

First the first time I felt **Fear**.

It's a whole new experience that I felt just because I met _Master_.

The eyes of master are cold. She's not glaring or doing anything but she is just looking at me… no at Rin.

I have face the fallen and demons but even in their eyes at least they show recognition that I'm alive. Maybe it's because I'm special or a possible ally or client but at least they show that they recognize that I'm alive. Be it as a pet or a slave or anything but it's clear that I'm being treated as a living being.

But _master_ is different.

She is not looking at Rin like she is a person and it's scary.

She's looking at Rin like she's not the worth of her time? Like a pebble or a trash is the road side. She is not recognizing Rin as a person, as a human being and someone that is alive and can think and can act.

She is treating Rin like someone who she can just kill and destroy without any thought. It's like she is not even worth her thought or time.

It's just how humans trample in the ants while walking in the roadside. We humans are the superior predator in the natural world that we didn't even care if we ended up killing the small insects that we just consider as annoyance or something that wasn't worth our time. We walk our path without even considering what we ended up hurting as long as it doesn't affect us or as long as they aren't humans or someone who we consider as someone who is alive.

That kind gaze is what I'm feeling right now and it's not even directed at me but I'm trembling. Rin is currently had her face buried in my chest and I don't want her to see this. That would be traumatic for an energetic little girl.

Sure, I get annoyed by her constant dragging me around to play but I don't want any harm to happen to her.

This experience is something I can't explain and something I don't want to feel.

"Hmm…. Trash…. Who are you?" The question is directed to Rin but she is not even considering her a person. The word trash is clearly something that is not meant for insult but something to describe on how _master_ view Rin.

 _Master_ is clearly dangerous. I just finally understand it now. So this is what Beldum meant when she described that her eyes are cold.

" _Master_ , she's a friend so please… don't…." the word didn't leave my mouth but for someone like _master_ who can almost read someone's mind without the ability to mind read. She knew what I mean.

She turn then her gaze too me and I was frozen for a second but her cold eyes start to differ a bit.

It's still cold and it's like a superior predator eyeing her pray but at least… she recognize me as someone who I alive.

She looks at me for a few second and she then broke eye contact and stand up.

"I'll be taking a nap, after I woke up. We will continue the training" She then starts walking without waiting for my reply. She went to the northern part of the house where the bedrooms are located. She probably had already claimed one of the empty rooms as her own.

Well, if she will take a nap then I only had few minutes to an hour.

"Rin… its fine now, so please calm down" I return my focus on Rin who is still crying.

This will take some time… she also need to take a bath and change of clothes. She can use mine and I would need to escort her back home and explain to her and her family that they aren't allowed now to visit without informing me. It would be dangerous and they would be surely killed by master if I'm not around.

 _Master_ is surely dangerous and I just finally remember how dangerous the clan is.

The elders are surely full of monsters.

Monsters that are probably scarier than the super naturals that I faced.

I wonder who's much more dangerous.

The _elders_ or the _supernatural_ _beings_.

 **Part 35**

I escorted Rin back to her home and she finally calm down but she is still not back to her usual cheerful self. I tried to cheer her but its' not working but at least I manage to convince her to not tell her parents about her meeting with my relative.

I manage to wave a tail to tell her parents and I bribed her with her sweets to have her agree. I also need to learn new recipe for her sweet tooth.

She is still clearly shaken but at least she is not trembling anymore but it took more time than I want.

I escorted her back home and explain to her parents that she had a little _accident_ and I'm sorry that I didn't manage to prevent the most of it. When I mention accident, Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya already knew that it's about my godly level of unluckiness. They probably assume that my misfortunate existence had affected her and she had a bit of accident.

I let them fill in the blanks. I don't want to lie but I don't want to tell the whole truth.

I also said that I had a relative staying and she's not the social type person and doesn't want outsiders so if they are visiting. Be sure to call my home to inform me and I'm thankful that they agree because I surely don't want them to meet _master_.

They might get killed if I'm not careful.

After everything was settled, I hurriedly return home and checked if _master_ is still sleeping but when I saw Larvitar in the bookshelves area. She just pointed outside. It means _master_ is already awake and I'm most likely in trouble.

I went to the backyard and I saw master standing in the same spot where she stands before and with a different dress now.

She is currently wearing a sky blue thin camisole with a dark blue short skirt and wearing a blue high heels shoes but she's not wearing a glove now. From all her previews dress, this is the most mature looking because her camisole is too thin that it inappropriate to wear outside of the private quarters but it's clear that she doesn't care if anyone sees her. She is also not wearing a glove now but she is still in high heels. I'm wary of her heels because she usually used it to put holes in my body. Those shoes aren't normal. It's probably made of steel and heavy but she is waving and kicking without a care of its weight.

She is also taping those heels now and her arms are crossed. I'm screwed and probably would be literally. She's bored and angry again.

"You're late" is her opening greeting to me.

"I'm sorry _master_ ; I need to escort Rin back home" I bowed for an apology and I hope she would at least not crushed every bones in my body.

"Is she important to you?" I was taken aback by her question that my eyes widen a bit. I didn't expect that.

"Yes, she's a friend" I answer honestly while standings straighter.

We're back in our position when we had that test yesterday. 10 meters apart but those 10 meters is so wide for me to overcome.

"Hmm…." _Master_ was silent for a bit and she closed her eyes. It takes a half a minute before she opens it and looks at me.

"You're out of tune again. Is it because of her? She is then a hindrance. Discard her. She would only get you killed" Master coldly replied while looking straight to my eyes. It's the same eyes as before.

The eyes of a supreme predator.

I wonder how many prey did those eyes looked at and how many was manage to survive… probably none.

Her blunt speech and her clear view of Rin as nothing more than object is easy to see and understand but even if she is supposedly my _master_. I can't approve of such thing.

"I can't _master_. I'm sorry" She just narrowed her eyes at me and I'm starting to feel nervous and tremble a bit. Maybe I overstep my bounds.

But if she continues to treat Rin as nothing more than a piece of trash, then I will continue to treat her as nothing more than an instructor. She doesn't deserve my respect or acknowledgement.

"You're angry at me and your clearly don't like me but I don't care. I'm only here to teach you how to fight and that is what I would do" My master starts stretching then she took another simple open martial arts stance. Her legs are aligned but wide apart, she is also crouched down a bit but her center of balance is stable. Her body is straight and both of her fists are reared back beside her waist.

This stance is starting stance for practicing punching.

"Pray style isn't really proper martial arts. It's a combination of different martial arts that I fought and destroyed in the past. I just incorporated them into my fighting style that I created, I only started with only a basic way of fighting and that is how to punch my enemy" She then threw straight punch. There is nothing dramatic to it and I see nothing special. It's just a fast and straight punch. It probably packed a powerful strength behind it but the thing that I only noticed is the attack is fast. I can't see any difference between my punch and hers.

She then looks at me but she just narrows her eyes when she looks at my eyes.

"You don't understand didn't you?" She sighs and stands up. She started then walking away.

"Do a million repetition of it. I want to see results tomorrow morning. I'm not wasting time on someone who isn't attuned on his training." A million? Isn't that too high? Plus she didn't explain the secret or anything about the punch. Did she expect me to learn everything on my own?

I'm totally confused here and I tilt my head to the side. She is not teaching me properly and is leaving me behind to learn on my own. Is this the proper way to learn? I haven't had a teacher before so I don't know what's proper but I at least she explains it like the one in the books. This is actually worse than reading a scroll about it.

I just shake my head and prepare the stance… a million. I look at the sky and it's nearing evening already. I wonder if I can make it in time.

I heard master walking away but I didn't bother and start practicing my punches. Doing a million punch is possible but I don't think if I have enough time so I better start early but I still don't know if I'm doing it right.

While I was starting my repetitive punches of left and right, I notice that master is still around.

I stop my punches and look at her.

" _Master_?" I asked her, I thought that she will leave me be but she is clearly observing me under the shade of mango tree. She is currently leaning in one foot and cross arm with a frown on her face.

" _You don't understand anything"_ is what master said.

"My martial arts isn't something used to fight. It's used to completely overwhelm the opponent. It's a martial arts meant to destroy your opponent. Your weak punches won't even _hurt your enemies_ " she the stand straighter and assumed a lecturing pose with her left hand supporting her right hand. I stopped trying to comment about her personality or I refuse to think of anything. I tried to clear my mind because _master_ has partial mind reading ability. I don't want to get hurt.

"Listen, you're out of tune. Separate your _mind_ and _body_. Keep your _body warm_ and ready but your _mind cold_ and calculating. Try to imagine only one thing. The destruction of your enemy" She then stands beside the tree and her left fist lash out towards the mango tree.

And like earlier, I saw nothing special about her punch. It's just fast but the effect on the tree is simple.

Her punch didn't destroy the tree but bore through it. It didn't do any damage aside from the perfect hole where her left hand punched through.

My only reaction is widening of my eyes a bit, then I calmed again.

"Keep your tune steady and focus on that single image. Continue the action until you can see yourself being able to copy the image you conjured in your head. When the body manages to finally catch up with the mind, the image will become reality" She then starts to move and I saw her going to one of the bedrooms, she is not the social type and will just probably sleep?

Now that I think about it, I don't know anything about master.

I straighten my stance and forgone the punching stance, I looked at the damage that Master did to the tree and was still surprised at the damage she did.

"Poor tree" I pity the mango tree that was probably planted by Grandfather, this area near the house isn't trees and plants that I planted. It's all grandfathers' work.

I only planted the one further away from the house and the rice fields in the north. I will fix you later tree. I will found a way to restore you.

But still, the thing that surprised me is not that master can punched through the tree but the controlled damage that she did. There is no sign of cracks around the hold and there is no further damage that the tree received aside from the hole. It didn't even shake when it received the attack.

I just thought that it's just a fast punch but it's much more.

So this is the image that _master_ conjured in her _mind_ and her _body_ follow through.

I need to make a result similar to that tomorrow? Wouldn't that be asking too much?

I'm not a genius or a fast learner. I can't even understand much of what she is saying.

Even with my 201 intelligence and 51 wisdom. It didn't automatically make me an answering machine.

There are questions that elude me and mysteries that I can't understand.

Learning something like this is one of them.

 **Quest Update**

 _The task is to succeed in learning the basic principles in Pray Style._

 **Success:**

 _Reward 2% EXP and the chance to learn Pray Style Martial Arts_

 **Failure:**

 _Death_

 **Duration:**

 _1 day real world_

 **Yes / No**

Another quest already? That's fast.

This is unexpected. I know I did a bunch of chore quest during my time with Grandfather but I haven't been receiving any that I thought there won't be anyone this soon.

Well she did say make a million repetition. Maybe during it the training, I can find the answer but the time isn't enough. Well, it can't be helped. Even if I'm wary of going to that place, I can't help it. I just don't have enough time. I only have barely more than 12 hours to practice.

 **World Reject! Dungeon Make Open Field! Use 7000 Energy Compensation!**

* * *

 **In between lines "To a certain black layout chat room with the room name Dollars"**

 **Top Sword is online**

 **Captain is online**

 **Researcher is online**

 **Top Sword: Four eyes if I saw you again I'll kill you, I'LL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU! This brat is a waste of my time.**

 **Captain: Hmm… I didn't get that feeling when I'm with him. Give him some time and please don't end up killing some random passersby. It's becoming a chore to do the cleanup.**

 **Researcher: hahaha you've only meet the kid yesterday and you want to kill him already. You're crazy.**

 **Top Sword: I don't want to hear it from you! You trash! dirt! crap! Just die already! if you want to, I would kill you in the most painful way.**

 **Captain: You're vocabulary is still as colorful as ever. Can we go on with the topic and the report?**

 **Top Sword: this is a waste of time. The brat is useless. He won't even listen to me to get rid of his dolls. He even lets them roam around the house. This is annoying. He even had time to waste with some other brat than just learn how to kill and destroy. That brat is totally incompatible with me.**

 **Researcher: he has a friend? Interesting… I would like to meet this friend of his. I would try to ask him to let me meet his friend though I doubt he would agree.**

 **Captain: So he had made connections hmm…. This would be bad if his distracted on his goal.**

 **Top Sword: His already out of whack and his tune are all over the place. He is totally useless to us. We just better scrap him over and transfer** _ **it**_ **to a next container.**

 **Captain: Now, now, let's be patient and see. We can't actually just trash the project that takes half a century in preparation.**

 **Researcher: … I will investigate it.**

 **Top Sword: Then do so. I don't have time for trash.**

 **Top Sword went offline**

 **Captain: …**

 **Researcher: …**

 **Captain: this is bad.**

 **Alchemist: True…**

 **Anna is online**

 **Anna: I haven't found the target yet.**

 **Caption: Well this is a surprise. I expected that you already find it.**

 **Anna: The Himejima clan is pretty secretive. It's hard to find the target.**

 **Researcher: is this about the information that the kid stumbled upon his last mission?**

 **Captain: Yes, the monk had been captured and the information that was passed onto the fallen was a name of a possible holder of a powerful** _ **gift.**_ **We can't let the fallen to have another one toy for them to use. It's meant for the** _ **humans**_ **to be of use not those** _ **stains**_ **in this world.**

 **Researcher: Easy there. Well I'm pretty sure he would find it. Right?**

 **Anna: I'm searching for it. But it's getting hard if few people starts missing. The clan would be in alert.**

 **Captain: Well, as long as it didn't fall into the hands of the Fallen. The fate of the boy isn't important.**

 **Researcher: True**

 **Anna: I would see to it. If his useless. I would dispose of him.**

 **Anna** **went offline**

 **Researcher: bye bye bye**

 **Captain went offline**

 **Researcher: Now… let's take a look at that** _ **friend**_ **of yours.**

 **Researcher went offline**

* * *

 **Part 36**

Ughh… I can't believe that I would end up sleeping here in the backyard.

I tried standing up from my position but I noticed that my shirt is full of tears and scratches. My short is also in ruins. When I tried to sit up, I saw _Master_ in her usual standing position with an annoyed face.

"So you're finally awake. You sure take your time in waking up" She's clearly angry at something.

I then finally noticed my position. I'm not in the same position where I remember I slept, I also notice a freshly made trench in front of me and it's traced from the position where I remember I slept and to my current position.

I was kicked hard.

It ended up leaving a trail and few broken trees in between.

She is probably annoyed because I didn't wake up and just continued sleeping. Well that is normal, the damage that she had done had probably crushed my ribs and I need to regenerate so instead of awaking. I ended up still sleeping.

How much merciless could she be. Can she, you know. Wake me up in the normal way. But then again, that is probably impossible for her.

I stand up and bowed at her "I apologize for my mistake" I then stand up straight and look at her.

"You know, you don't need to be polite at me. It won't change my view of you and it won't change anything. You can just be yourself and I'll just be myself" She then made a come here gesture and I come closer to her.

So I can just be myself when I'm around her.

"Show me what you have learned" She then made a gesture to one of the trees around.

Does she want me to destroy another tree? Those trees bear fruits you know. I can turn them to either products or I can stock them for personal use.

Her eyebrow twitched and her frown deepens.

"Just do it or I'll kill you" Her eyes become cold but I didn't care anymore. She said that I should just be myself and I mostly don't care for others if they bother me or needed my help. I felt her eyebrow twitching again and she starts clenching her fist.

I'll probably be really killed here.

I stand in front of the tree and didn't made any proper stance like when I started.

I only conjured the image in my mind and let my body follow.

I saw the result and I only need to punch to actualize the result.

And I punched with all my might.

I punched my right hand and it bore through the solid trunk of the tree.

Poor tree.

My punch isn't perfect yet because there are still cracks here and there but at least I manage to make my ideal image into a reality, even if it's not yet perfect.

I stand aside and let my master evaluate my results.

"You… you do know that the test I gave to you is something you're not meant to pass right?" She state but not ask. She knew already the answer which is why she is not even bothering to look at me while inspecting the hole.

I understand. The test isn't something that can be done overnight.

Unless you're some genius or a certain miracle worker or the world is your ally. It's impossible to do the feat with only 1 night of training.

Learning to punch is easy.

Learning how to punch properly is easy

But realizing the result you imagine isn't easy.

It's something that one needs to train continuously until it becomes second nature.

Punching repetition that starts with hundreds, then it became thousands, then It became millions and the number will increase as one continues the process of perfecting the punch that actualize your ideal result.

If someone said that if you can't beat your opponent, then try imagining a weapon that can beat your opponent.

In reality that is impossible.

Just imagining the result won't make the result happen.

One needs effort and that is why _master_ ask me to perform the punch a million times.

And even if one repeats the punched a million times, it doesn't mean that it's perfect already. It's just the beginning.

Punching is easy but hitting the enemy is hard.

"You, do you have an ability that let manipulate the time?" My _master_ asks me after inspecting the hole that I made.

"I don't but… I have an ability... where I can access an alternate world... where time works differently than this world" I tried to explain as little as I can but with my master's mastery, she surely notice that I'm leaving some info behind.

Her reaction is just her eyes narrowing at me and starts **looking at me** and not just _looking at me._

Before she just dismiss me as someone that she needs to associate with, it's like an obligation or duty. Or to be more precise, it's like when a cashier or waitress is associating with a customer. They smile but it's their duty to smile to the customer, even if they irritate them. They will still do it.

Now, she's not just trying to tolerate and associate with me but actually trying to see me. She is not dismissing me and it's more like she's trying to inspect or understand me.

This is unexpected.

"Show me" She demanded with her body standing straight, her legs are parted a bit with her hands on her waist and her face is in clearly showing that she is ordering me around. She won't take no for an answer.

I was reluctant a bit but I feel that I will die if I didn't follow.

Sigh…"fine, _master_ " I know she's dangerous but I just didn't care anymore. She will probably hurt me but won't outright kill me.

 **World Reject! Dungeon Make Open Field! Use 1000 Energy Compensation for Opening the gate and additional 1000 Energy for another passenger!**

 **World Reject (Incomplete Fragment)**

 _The ability born from the deepest desire of the heart to reject the reality, a sign that you've given up on the real world and want to come to the ideal world._

 **Effect** _ **:**_

 _Create an alternate reality that overlaps with the current reality. The altered reality will never interact with the current one and won't ever merge with reality. The ideal reality will reflect on one's desire._

 _Level based ability_

 _The current form of the ideal world is_ _ **Dungeon**_ _to strengthen one heart._

 _The created Dungeon has an altered rule with different mechanics._

 _Where_ _ **LUCK**_ _won't interfere or_ _ **FATE**_ _won't meddle_

 _Level 51 – 60 = Orc field with hordes of hungry Orcs that will eat the summoner_

 _Level 61 – 70 = Lizard field with hordes of swarming lizards that will swallow the summoner_

 _Level 71 – 80 = Beast field with hordes of bestial monsters that tore the summoner_

 _Level 81 – 90 = Machine fields with hordes of maverick machines that will shot down the summoner_

 _Level 91 – 100 = Spirit field with hordes of elemental spirit monsters will swarm the summoner_

 _Level 101 and above is currently LOCKED_

 **Note:**

 _To summon the alter reality one needs Energy to compensate._

 _Regular summon has 100 Energy as sacrifice with the ideal world running at the same time as the real world_

 _To have someone accompanied you to the ideal world. You will need to pay the same compensation of energy to bring that someone with you._

 _To alter the time within the ideal world, additional compensation is needed._

 _For 1 hour in the real world to turn 1 day in the ideal world, a compensation of 1000 energy is needed._

 _For stretching it further an additional cost is needed:_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 6 days in ideal world = 6000 energy_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 7 days in ideal world = 7000 energy_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 8 days in ideal world = 8000 energy_

 **Required** _ **:**_

 _?_

Our surrounding had become distorted and the day becomes night.

The sky darkens with the eerie green glow and the moon peaking in the sky gave an ominous feel to it.

The land become silent and every living being in this altered world are only me and master.

If there is water in our immediate surroundings, then one will notice that the water had become blood.

This place isn't really an ideal place to train because the uncomfortable feeling that the surrounding had given.

I don't know if the monster field is the same but I didn't get the same feel that I feel here but then again, maybe because I'm busy surviving than feeling my surrounding.

"Hmm… this is interesting. This is not simple ability of _creation_ it's more of your _accessing_ what was already created. You're making a connection from the current _phase_ to this waste land" My _master_ is muttering and stops caring about me. She is inspecting her surrounding and I tried to understand some words she is muttering like the words _phase_ , _unknown origin, no shadows_ and _familiar phase but with minor difference._

I also start looking at my surrounding. I didn't get to inspect it earlier because I'm using it to train but now that I tried to investigate it more. It's just makes this place more scary than ever.

The darkness here doesn't feel normal darkness. It felt that the light of the moon was being swallowed by the dark sky. The illuminated green light that shines around me gives an unnerving feeling instead of hope that there is light in this dark place. There is also no noise around here. I can only hear master's footsteps and my own breathing.

This is my ideal world?

This ability was brought upon when I want to be left alone but I just can't help but feel that there is something wrong here.

This feeling is totally uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's the name of this ability of yours" I looked back at my master and saw her crouching down and inspecting the dry soil around us. Her face is set in stone and I can't tell what her emotions are. Her eyes are also dead of any feeling to it.

She has a different dress again. She has now light yellow one piece dress with her hair tied into ponytail by a yellow scrunchie and she has now yellow high heels. (She likes matching colored dress? Where did she even get those clothes? I asked Beldum but she said when she arrives, she doesn't have any luggage and I haven't checked her room yet so I don't know if her stuff was there already but how did it get there?)

That is another difference. Sure, I can farm raw materials in this world but this place is dead.

I can get raw materials but I can't grow it here. The plants may look alive but they aren't. They are like inanimate object or like the ones in the game world, where there are tons of trees used for decorations.

They are just decorations only. They aren't alive.

"The name of the ability is World Reject" I state but I didn't expect her reaction.

"What!?" She stands up and looks at me with wide eyes.

This was first.

"Ah.. yes?" I'm not sure what set her emotions high.

"That shouldn't be possible. World Reject isn't compatible with Imagine Breaker, its opposite with each other. You shouldn't have any function that is akin to it" Her face was showing a clear sign of worry.

This is another first and new but then again, I only knew her since yesterday.

"I don't know what Aleister plans but you shouldn't have that ability at all" She then sighs and do a breathing exercise to relax and when she finally controlled her emotion. She faces me again.

"So is it because of this that you manage to at least progress within a night of training" She is asking me now and not just confirming what she knew. This is also something new. She usually already knows what I'm thinking without even saying something. She is out of tune if she can't read what I'm thinking.

I'm finally able to understand the Tune a bit.

The tune is state of one's person. If one is in harmony of both mind and heart. One can easily focus on everything he has on a single task. The task is the picture that was conjured in your mind that which the body is trying to perform.

If one is out of tune, that person would easily be distracted and won't be able to perform at his best.

Having perfect tune is good because it allows one to perform at their best but it has a weakness.

A much more experienced person could easily read you.

Your movements would become predictable and for someone like _master_ who can read the tune easily. All my movements are like lines that she only needs to intercept and she will win.

The image in her mind is probably set in stone and it's probably the image of her perfect victory.

But having an image and actually actualizing it is not easy.

I understand that by practicing for 14 hours in real world and 98 days in altered world. Just making my punch fit the image takes that long of a practice and it's still not perfect because there is still cracked all over the place.

It just shows how long master perfected her art.

"Yes, I trained in this place. 1 hour in the real world is 1 day in this ideal world but I can further increase it if I increase the energy usage" I answered his query but I didn't expect another expression from her. _Master_ laughs.

"hehe Ideal…huh... hehe" She looks at the dry land around her and I can't help but understand what she meant.

This is my ideal world.

A desolated land where it's the exact copy of the real world but there nothing here aside from me, a completely desolated land but I felt that something that is missing. An important piece that I can't remember… though the dream that I'm having since the first time I can think comes to my mind.

The image of a certain witch that I can't seem to see clearly or remember but I feel that it's important and shouldn't be forgotten.

"Is there any other living being here aside from us?" She then looks at the ominous moon above the dark sky.

"…. No _master_ … it's just us. But there is another form for this though that is where I usually train. It's full of monsters that I can kill to get experience points to level up" I revealed a bit of my ability for her to understand it but I didn't expect another expression from her.

She is frowning but not her usual annoyed frown but a melancholic, honest, sad, frown. She also looks at me directly and her eyes…. She is showing pity at me.

I don't need your pity _master_. You're a _monster_ too you know.

"An isolated place and a place full of monsters" She smirks and laughs a bit. It likes she remembers something then she shakes her head.

"You're just like _her_ " She then honestly smiles at me. This day is just full of surprise. I wonder when my bad luck will strike me.

" _One can't have a hero without a villain_ " She said then she made a stance.

"We will be using this ability of yours to the fullest. For how long you can expand the time conversion?" I also mirrored her and formed a basic martial arts stance with legs apart but my left hand is the one forward and my right fist is reared back beside my waist. It mirrored her but in opposite stance for hands.

"If I'm alone, I can expand it to a maximum of 7 days here, 1 hour in the real world but if I'm taking someone with me. 3 days maximum" I then charge at her with only my own strength. We don't need to use additional forces to be used in our initial training.

"Good, we will be using it to its maximum" She smiles and she deflect my attempt to punch her face by raising her left hand and pushed my left hand up that I used to punch her.

She then tried to punch me with her right but I intercept that path of attack by using my right hand to punch her incoming fist.

I can vaguely finely see the _tune_ but I can't counter her power behind it.

The two fists met but my fist crumbles against her powerful force.

I felt the bone in my fingers shattered due to her punch.

Having a strong body is also necessary to actualize the image.

Her left hand then coils around my raised left hand and tried to reel my head in with an incoming left knee to the face.

I countered it by my left knee but it still didn't change the fact that master is stronger than me, even if my status is higher. Her precise attacks are much sharper than my slopping kicks and punch.

She then reeled his right fist for a punch but I instead lashed out with my right foot. I tried to kick her body to increase our distance but master had brought down her right elbow down to my knees and shattered it.

With both my knees shattered, I can stand properly and I ended up losing my balance but master won't leave me hanging that long.

She did a 180 spin kick and aim for my jaws, shattering it completely and when I'm falling down the ground. _Master_ helped me by having an axe kick again from above. She also loves using her heels as a point and weapon.

Sigh…. Is my only reaction before I totally succumb to gentle embrace of darkness.

The upcoming days to come (or maybe hours?) would surely be harsh.

 **Part 37**

This routine had become a repetition for the entire morning but Master's body isn't something like mine. She needs to rest so when she takes her nap, I was ordered to continue my training.

I honestly prefer if master stays sleeping is what I currently thought while running away from a tall green monstrosity.

Master mellows down after our first training in the altered world. I don't hate her anymore but I still can't forgive her treatment to Rin.

Master is also nice when I get to know her but I seriously prefer if she takes a nap than torturing me during our time in the altered world.

Master is cute when she is sleeping. She feels totally harmless.

It's totally different from what I'm currently seeing.

"Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa you trash DIE!" Master is swinging a sword that she pulls out under her skirt.

At first I didn't understand it and thought that it's finally her void making appearance but when I scanned her weapon. It's not void but another new weapon all together.

 **Level 50 Bastard Blade [Masterpiece V]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _1_

 **Grade:** Legendary

 **POP:** 2/2

 **Durability:** _25/25_

 **Attack:** _500_

 **Effects:** Raptured 25%

 **POP:**

 **First slot -** _Type 0: White Aurora Core: Speed Booster_

 **Second Slot –** _Type 0: Blue Beetle Core: Power Booster_

That weapon is the same as what master used to destroy my TV.

I was confused when I saw pulled it out and it took be few seconds to understand what is happening.

Her void is **BIRTH**.

She probably literally gave birth to it, the moment she pulled it out under her skirt (Probably from her womb?)

Her trait as the Mother shines when she is smiles happily swinging her son? around, though I pity the city because it's being cut in half.

I can't pity the green monsters around because their green bloods are splashing everywhere and I'm getting dirty.

It also looks like master has lots of issues and would like to vent everything in the orcs around which reminds me the first thing that happen when we set foot, together in the altered world of Orc Field.

This afternoon, after having lunch she suddenly ask me to me to bring to the altered world where it's full of monsters, she first sound bored and she probably just want to check it.

When I said that it's full of monster hordes and it won't end her only reaction is her right eyebrows raising and looking at me skeptically.

When I brought her here and she went outside and see the brutish 2 meter tall orcs. Her own only reaction to them is her usual frown. She doesn't even consider them a threat at all.

The orcs yell and start running towards her.

" **Scan"**

 **Brutish Orc**

 **Grunt**

 **LVL 55**

 **HP 7175**

" _ **The grunts are the basic warrior soldiers of the Orc clan. They are used to pillage and capture human settlements"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 65**

 **Endurance: 67**

 **Agility: 12**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Trait:**

 **Brute:** _Ignore damage receives and would continue attacking until the unit is dead._

 **Ability:**

 **Berserker Strength:** _Doubles strength and Physical Defense._

 **Attack:**

 **Battle Axe:** _Using its axe as a weapon. It bashes through the enemies._

 **Weakness:**

 **Fire**

Its stand almost two meters tall monstrosity with large fangs, green skin, and its body is muscular with full scars all through it. Its equipment is steel headgear with horns; light steel plating armor that is tied by chains around its body and its legs is also cover by steel boots. In its arms are two large steel axed that it's used to crush its targets.

When the first orc was within hitting range my master starts her attack.

The orc raise its axe and attempts to hits master but it didn't manage to continue it because its body is already bisected in half.

This is when she pulled out her broad sword under her red blouse. She is wearing now a full set of red clothes with her hair being kept by a red headband.

Maybe she thought that the enemies' blood would be red and she is expecting to see red blood everywhere when she asks me to bring her here but it didn't happen.

The bisected orc had its blood splashes everywhere and it also falls onto master but her expected red blood didn't come.

The Orcs blood color is also green like their skin.

Master's eyebrow twitches

Another orc attempts to attack with its axe but master attempts it by striking the axe and destroying it together with the orc's body.

That's what happens when a weapon had a raptured effect. It has chance to destroy the body of the enemy.

The expected rain of red blood didn't happen and instead its green.

Master's dress becomes dirtied by green blood.

When I saw her eyebrow is continue to twitch and her body is trembling.

I started backing away and run back to the safe house.

No matter what happens. The safe house is safe house.

The surrounding orcs didn't know what hits them when master shouted. Their bodies just exploded.

Everywhere explosions was heard and when I the explosions are becoming father. That is the time I came out and start charging an AOE attack for the respawning orcs.

That's what happens during the early few hours and since then I stay away as far as possible from master because even if I'm at the Miyama side of Fuyuki. I can see and feel the shockwaves that master produced after swinging her sword.

"Pidgey Cyclone and Mareep charge the cyclone with Lightning" Pidgey in her bird form flaps her wings and fly up high then creates a cyclone of wind and was launch to the orcs in front of us.

The orcs was caught by the wind and then Mareep in her sheep form, strikes with it with several lightning bolt attacks that lights the night sky.

"Larvitar earthquake and then earth Spike" Larvitar jumps up and crashes down to the earth, causing a mini earthquake to her surroundings and the causes fissure where few orcs falls down and the other loses their balance and falls into the ground.

Those who lose their balance are then strike by protruding earth spikes that bores through their bodies.

"Charmander toast them" Charmander's command is simple. Burn everything that comes close.

I left Beldum to care for Mittelt which is why she is not around. I would like to bring her along but I need someone to take care of the baby. Mittelt would really need a permanent caretaker but with master around. I don't want to clean any leftover mess of the caretaker's remains.

With my summoned being beside me, I'm not exhausted or getting hard time in battling hordes of enemies.

I can have breathing ground and just issues command and launch my own attack.

I'm like a slowly moving battery. I launch long range attacks after long range attacks and let my summons support and protect me to regenerate my energy and after regenerating it, I just continued moving on and it became rinse and repeat action where I attack, then regenerate then attack again.

" **Charged Drilled Partisan x 15 then Nadare x 2 and then x 2"** I launch an attack towards the long distance orcs that keep throwing their spears.

It first started only 15 charged partisans but it multiplied by 2 and turn into 30 then its further multiplied by 2 and turn into 60 charged partisans.

I let it rain and didn't aim for accurate attacks. It's hard to get an accurate attack for this type of enemies. They are pesky that I even need to cast Madoka around me to protect myself and have Minor Globe of Invulnerability active whenever I can cast it. This skill also needs experience to level up.

 **Head Hunter**

 **Troll Berserker**

 **LVL 57**

 **HP 6720**

" _ **The headhunter attacks from afar and likes to hide in the dark and attacks when there is a chance"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 58**

 **Endurance: 51**

 **Agility: 22**

 **Luck: 13**

 **Trait:**

 **Blood Frenzy:** _His attack speed and accuracy increases as the unit decreases its HP._

 **Ability:**

 **Head Shooter:** _The spear thrown will always be aimed at the head._

 **Attack:**

 **Steel Spear:** _Using its throwing spears as a weapon. It pierces the target._

 **Weakness:**

 **Fire**

Those head hunters are annoying because they are hiding behind the houses after they throw a spear. The spear is also magical. It changes its direction towards my head every single time.

After killing the head hunters from afar, I then formed a concentrated Burned partisan around me.

" **Burned Twisted Partisan x 15 then x 2 then x 2 then x 2 and set after first target is destroyed: _Explode_ " **

The command this time is having a burned twisted partisan circled around me and it duplicates with a second layer above the first and another layer above it and finally one more layer. It's a total of 120 Burned Twisted Partisan.

I then launched the partisan around me and effectively hitting the Grunts.

The grunts have high HP and hitting one or two of Burned Twisted partisan won't be enough to kill them. I need to at least hit them a couple of times.

My current Special Attack Damage is 404.

A normal Energy Partisan causes a 155% Special Attack Damage and if it's modified with Pyrokinesis and adding penetrating power thanks to telekinesis. It becomes 230% with 50% Pyrokinesis and 25% Telekinesis damage addition.

The damage becomes 929 but it will be further boosted by my other boosting abilities like the new

 **Octa Core**

 _The ability to process two tasks at the same time, it shows the benchmark of being stronger and mastering one's ability._

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to use seven offensive skills at the same time without time delay between each use_

 _The ability to put seven additional commands onto one another over an offensive skill to alter the nature of the skill_

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Stop and Delay._

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Compress and Explode._

 _Grants increase of 250% regeneration of Energy_

 _Grants increase of 100% damage deal of all Special Attack_

 **Required:**

 _Deca Core requires 250 INT_

Add the additional 25% from **Brain Capacitor** ability.

It's another 125% boost to the base 929 damage which equals to 1161damage but the grunts HP is 7175 which is why it needs at least 6 Partisans to kill one Grunt.

After killing the grunt the additional command of explode takes place.

The explode command takes a huge amount of EN but it's worth it.

The corpse would explode in a radius of 3 meters and deal **100% total HP damage** of the dead unit.

It's a useful crowd control move but it has friendly fire which made it a useless move if I have a tank as an ally. But since I'm only moving alone and my summoned beings are surrounding me. I don't have problem on dishing out huge amount of damage in my surroundings. Even if it cause most of the houses destroyed.

After clearing the surrounding I ask Pidgey to horde the loots and I start to concentrate to regenerate my EN.

I also look around my surrounding on where I'm currently where. I knew I'm in Miyama but I didn't know the exact position.

I'm currently around the traditionalist area where the houses are all Traditional Japanese house.

I might be closing in on Nina's house right now.

I haven't used the altered world as a means of transportation. It's a possibility but I don't want to gamble it.

I might try it later on but the problem with using this method of transportation is, I can't see the other side.

What if I ended up showing in a room or place where there is someone around?

I can't actually explain how I get there and I don't have any mind erasing or manipulating abilities. I also don't like to mess with others memories.

Memories are the treasure of each individual. Be it bad or good memories. It showed your past experience and how you survived and how you lived.

It needs to be taken care of and treasured.

No one has the right to just erase it.

This is the reason why I don't like Elder with glasses.

Regenerating EN will only takes a few second but I'm completely defenseless during this type.

My only supports are my summoned beings but they are strong and experience enough to deal with anything that the orcs throw at me.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm BOOM!

I was shocked by the explosion on one of my Barriers that I set up around me and look above on what's happing.

A barrage of long range flaming mortars from the north direction and a group of burning flyers are lightening up the dark sky. I can't see yet the origins of where the mortar comes from but I can deal with those flyers just fine.

"Pidgey intercept them with Gust and Mareep another set of lightning bolts please"

 **Flame Hurler**

 **Troll Batrider**

 **LVL 54**

 **HP 5730**

" _ **The batrider rides the sky and bring explosion and destruction in their wake"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 42**

 **Endurance: 22**

 **Agility: 38**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Trait:**

 **Burning Blood:** _If the unit dies, it will cause burning explosion to its surrounding._

 **Ability:**

 **Fire:** _The ability to manipulate fire_

 **Attack:**

 **Burning Liquor:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit hurls a bottle full of exploded fuel._

 **Flame Breath:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit breaths a flame to anyone who comes close._

 **Weakness:**

 **Ice**

The Batriders tried to evade the incoming gust of wind by flying to the side but some of them had been hit by lightning bolts that effectively paralyze them.

The survivors then start hurling burning liquor towards me but I set up a layered Madoka to intercept it.

It exploded around the barrier that causes flame to explode around the barrier and start burning the place around me.

"Larvitar use earth wall against the coming Grunts" I ordered Larvitar to summon a 5 meter wall of earth and separate us from the coming Grunts that just respwaned.

"Larvitar throw boulders on the other side while Charmander burn the rocks that Larvitar throw" I set up a combination of burning rocks towards the Grunts on the other side of the wall. That will keep them busy.

I then turn my attention back to the flying Batriders that keeps on hurling burning liquor on me.

Some of them aren't even aiming at me but just my effective area.

"Pidgey blow the fire away and Mareep shockwave" Pidgey send a gust of wind to the spreading fire around me and blows them away while Mareep sent a blast of electric shock towards the flyers above me. The one who got hit are paralyzed and starts falling to the ground while those who evade, choose to fly higher.

"Larvitar Earth spikes on those who are paralyze" Larvitar then summon pillars upon the falling Batriders and effectively impaling them.

For those who are good at dodging my sets of attack.

" **Web** "

 **[Rank 4] Web Level 4 EXP 3.05% Active: Cost 50 Energy Cooldown 20 Seconds**

 _Energy are gathered and formed into a formation that resembles a Spiders Web where anyone who caught within it is effectively done for._

 **Effect:**

 _Binds the enemies from moving away from the place where the web was casted._

 _Restrict the movement of the enemy that manage to resist the binding_

 _The binding last from 1 – 5 second where the duration of the skill depends on the strength of the target_

 _For those who manage to resist the binding effect, slows the movement of the enemy by 40% for 1- 5 seconds._

 _Maximum range is 10 meters_

 _Area effect of 10 meters wide_

 **Note:**

 _Maximum range increase by 10 meters for every 10 levels_

 _The area of effect increases by 2 for every 5 levels._

I know, I plan to get a single target binding skill that can't be dodge but the uses of area of effect binding is just too good to let pass.

Plus I really need an area effect binding for enemies that roams in the sky.

I series of blue light shines in the sky and it starts to connect with each other and everything that was caught by the light was effectively binded by the skill but for those that manage to resist. They become slower.

The majority of flyers above me were caught by the web and I ended them by a series of Burning Twisted Partisan.

This is turning into an annoyance. They continue to evade.

This is not hard because grinding levels in the altered world is something I've been doing for years; I've become used to this situation.

I didn't become frustrated or become angry. Those emotions are blocked by gamers mind but those flyers are starting to annoy me.

Aside from the batriders, another set of flyers are start appearing in the sky and they start hurling spears at me.

Burning liquid, spears and the burning mortars are everywhere in the sky.

"Gruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The Grunts on the other side of the wall are also start to break the wall.

"Larvitar and Charmander go deal with them. Use combination attacks and don't hold back" Those two then start attacking the hordes of orcs.

They used a combination of earth spike and flame thrower.

Larvitar first send a bunch of earth spikes that impaled the attacking orcs, then the spike that impales the orc starts spouting additional sets of spikes that impales the nearby orcs. The impaled orcs that can't move freely are then burned to death by Charmander.

I then set my focus on the additional flyers that are now throwing burning spears at me. First burning liquor and now burning spears. These orcs sure liked fire.

 **Flame Thrower**

 **Burning Wyvernrider**

 **LVL 55**

 **HP 5860**

" _ **The Wyvernrider throws their spear precise with accuracy."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 57**

 **Endurance: 24**

 **Agility: 28**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Trait:**

 **Concentrated Aim:** _Increase accuracy but slows the attacking speed._

 **Ability:**

 **Fire:** _The ability to manipulate fire_

 **Attack:**

 **Burning Spear:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit hurls a spear engulf by flame._

 **Flame Slash:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit attacks anyone nearby by its burning weapon._

 **Weakness:**

 **Ice**

"Time to take care of them, Mareep keep sending shockwave. Pidgey cast multiple gusts in our surrounding area and tried to force the fliers to that point. I will end this"

Mareep keep sending spread attack of lightning to paralyze the flyers but some of them are manage to evade it but they can't fly freely now.

Pidgey cast a 6 Gust in a circular formation around us which effectively protects us from another set of waves of Orcs and imprison the current flyers and orcs in the area. She then slowly pulls the Gust towards the area that I indicated.

It forces the orcs trapped inside the Gusts formation to back off but they become cluttered inside the space.

I then start charging for Greater Storm Energy Bomb

 **[Rank 4] Greater Storm Energy Bomb** **Level 2 EXP: 0.08% Active: Cost 100 Energy per second Cooldown 30 seconds**

 _Gather large amount of energy and compressing it further to make it stronger and more destructive, and then unleash the compact energy into large explosion._

 **Effect:**

 _Deals a 560% special attack damage per second charge with a minimum of 4 second charge before one can use the skill._

 _The skill can be charge further more to a maximum charging time of 10 second_

 _Range of effect is a minimum of 20 meter radius and further charging will increase the range by 1 meter per second._

 **Note:**

 _For every level, the damage done will increase by 60% per second charge_

 _The area of effect will increase by 2 meter per 5 levels_

 _The additional charging will further increase the area of effect. The increase in area effect would be 50 centimeters for every 10 levels._

 _Be cautious of friendly fire_

I didn't even need to alter this attack to kill the gathered orcs but I add an additional command after the 10 second charge was done.

" **Greater Storm Energy Bomb Compress for 2 seconds"**

I compress the huge ball of energy until it's the size of a ping pong ball that it can be cupped by my hands.

I then set its destination and released the compressed attack. It traveled for 1 second until it reaches its destination.

The path of the attack destroys Orc it passes through which cause some of the Orcs become wary and start evading the small ball of light. When it reaches the destination it takes 1 second but after another 1 second the energy that was suppressed was unleashed and it result in a huge explosion.

While _Explode_ _cause the corpse_ _affected by the ability to explode and cause damage to its surrounding area_.

 _Compress_ is different, it _compresses the attack into a small form and you set a timer and the stored energy would be unleashed after the timer is over_.

The damage it does is doubled the original damage. Meaning it adds an additional 100% damage boost but it causes me to consume the same amount of Energy as the casted skill.

In this situation where I casted the **Greater Storm Energy Bomb** in 10 second charging time. It cost 1000 energy. To compress it I then needed another 1000 energy which means that I used 2000 energy in that attack but the damaged is doubled so it's fine.

The explosion causes huge damage another crater in the road size with few demolished houses but I'm finally free to take a breather from continues attacks of the orcs.

I started concentrating again to increase my regeneration of Energy when the ground starts to rumble.

"The mini-boss is coming"

From my current position, there are no corpse to be used to produce the mini-boss but from where I came from. I took a step back and look at where I came from and I can see it. The sky is being distorted in certain place in the town. I can't see the center but I bet that there is a hole there that is sucking all the corpses around it.

The place where the center of the whirl is probably located is by the bridge and at the center of the market district of Miyama town.

Two mini-bosses are showing up at the same time.

"Let's go" I start crouching down and charging my legs with Energy to produce an explosive dash but I feel something is approaching very fast. It's coming from the north side. I tried to look at what's approaching but I didn't get to see it because it just pass through me but something entangled around the globe of invulnerability and it tried to crushed the orb but it withstand the force but it didn't manage to survive when multiple iron net was thrown at me.

I order the others to deflect anything that was thrown at me I also tried to evade whatever was being thrown but something wrapped around my legs.

When I look down I saw a rope tightens around my left leg.

"A trap" I tried to cut it but before I can move, I was dragged by the enemies that kept on passing us.

The speed is faster than my base speed which is why my summoned are being left behind. They were surprised and tried to follow but they are too slow to react and follow, especially without me around to order and direct their movements.

The speeds of my summoned beings are the same as my own. If my Dex is 11 and I can dash to a speed of 11 meters per second, then the same can be said for the summoned being but I'm being dragged faster than that so it become too fast for them to catch up. I just command them mentally to dispel and I will call them up again after I got my bearing.

I tried to burn everything around me when there are more steel wires being used to bind me but the wires aren't melting.

I tried to deflect some of the net with telekinesis but they are too many.

I was dragged through some of the houses and bump into the desk, wall, furniture and some of the broken wood and steel even struck my body but I continue to struggle.

This steel net wouldn't be a problem to me if I can move my right arm but my arm is currently tightly wrapped together with my body. If my fingers can reach the wire, I can dispel it but I can't reach it.

This one of the weakness in my unreleased state where the Fantasy Killer only stayed in my right hand, where it can only interacted to what my right hand can touch and reach, making it extremely limited but still powerful anti-supernatural weapon.

I was dragged for a couple of seconds and was rammed through several blocks of houses.

The one dragging me are just running up in the roof but I'm left to be dragged in the ground.

After a couple of seconds I feel that I was being lifted a bit and I finally realize that the one dragging me is attempting to throw me but I didn't let it happen.

Now that I had my bearings back and I casted Madoka around me by surrounding me with Energy Partisan to protect myself and be ready on where I was being thrown. It's actually hard to retaliate if I can't move freely. I can think clearly but it's hard to make a counter if I was being slammed into something solid.

I feel the reeling becoming faster and my speed increase and I was then thrown away. I keep my sense on my surrounding and I feel that I'm surrounded.

I can also see where I was being thrown at.

I was being thrown towards the Mini-boss and its readying its giant blade to slash me.

" **Scan"**

 **The Mighty Warrior**

 _ **Blademaster**_

 **Level 60**

 **HP 73500**

 **MP 39700**

" _ **The elite fighting force of the Orc race. It stands at the top of the melee fighting force. It leads the horde of orcs to countless battles and stands at top of the corpses of the fallen allies and enemies."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 189**

 **Endurance: 135**

 **Agility: 240**

 **Magic: 97**

 **Luck: 47**

 **Trait:**

 **Tempered Steel:** _It's a veteran warrior that knows the weakness of its opponent like the back of his palm. Each strike is aimed to kill and maim. It boosted the critical damage of the unit_.

 **Ability:**

 **Shadow Clone:** _Each successful strike can cause a mirror image to be conjured._

 **Attack:**

 **Bladestorm:** _A unique skill for the unit. The unit spins his giant blade around him and causes a massive tornado that sucks and cuts the nearby opponent._

 **Ghost:** _A unique skill for the unit. Causes the blade master to move around the battlefield like a ghost and slash through each adversary multiple times within the span of a flash._

The height of the blademaster isn't impressive. The grunt is taller than this one. It only stands around 150 centimeters with bare chest and red pants with steel belt and steel boots. It lacks the defensive armors that the grunts had but it probably doesn't need to defend with that kind of speed. The intimidating part for the blade master is his 2 and half meter long huge sword. It's a katana but it's more of a zanbato. It's a huge black sword that is coated with red liquid (probably blood) and he is currently readying to swing towards me.

A troublesome opponent has arrived. It's a speed based melee type opponent.

Melee battle is where Fantasy Killer shines but it's also the most disadvantageous.

If the opponent is several times faster than me then I would surely die.

The speed of the throw isn't that fast. It's fast by normal standard but I can perceive my surrounding so I can counter attack now. There is also nothing that blocks my path towards to the mini boss.

I had my barriers but I doubt its durability against someone that has superior strength.

I first cast an energy partisan and levitated it. I tried to use it to cut but it's not enough to cut the steel wires. I then upgraded it to Saiha and it manages to cut it apart.

The form of Saiha is the essence of the _blade_ and it's meant to _cut_ and with the upgraded power, the partisan manages to cut through the steel wires but I'm still in flight towards the blade of the enemy.

When I manage to free myself, I'm only few meters away. I then cast a solid Madoka in front of me and use it as a wall and stepping stone to dash out of the range of the blademaster but the mini-boss is faster than me and manage to catch up to me within the blink of the eye.

I tried casting Cripple on the enemy to slow it down but it still doesn't affect much because the gap between our base speeds is just too large.

When sparring with my master. The speed between us isn't much different so I can still counter-attack but this guy can cut me over a hundred times before I can land 1 punch against him.

My perception is still faster than his swing but my body can't follow up with it.

This is one of the problems with beings that moves too fast or had fast reaction time.

They can either move too fast that they suffer tunnel vision because their mind can't follow through their speed or they can follow and see through the superior speed but their innate speed is a lot slower to make any difference.

The decent of the blade is faster than ever. I tried using telekinesis to slow it down or change its direction but it's too powerful that I only manage to alter its direction a bit. I only manage to survive when I grab my body using telekinesis, and drag it to evade the sword strike but it's only by hairs breath. It's still too fast and if I use explosive movement here, I would be swarmed by nearby Orcs if I emptied my Energy here.

Distance won't solve anything. I need to charge in and finish this.

When we're within striking distance, I feel that I saw multiple blades come into existence, surrounding the blade master. His sword stance is coming from above but 8 other blades around him are also closing in.

Those blades aren't real. There is no mass within those blades. As someone who uses Rui, the sixth form of power that mostly focus on illusions. I can tell that those aren't real but they feel the same.

I tried to ignore the illusionary blade and only focus on evading the slash from above.

Using my control of telekinesis, I drag myself away from the descending blade but I minimize my movement. I only move a few centimeters away from the blade and takes a step further to reach him with my right fist.

But something unexpected happen when the illusionary blade on my right side gained _weight_ , it's not an illusion anymore but real but that itself is impossible because the downward strike is still descending fast and its only passing through my shoulder height…. The blade is vanishing.

I focus on my enemy and I saw an illusionary image that overlaps with my enemy. Its position is the position needed to slash a horizontal slash and this illusionary image is slowing becoming solid.

This kind of attack is impossible in normal sense. It would be an unavoidable attack if this is the true nature of the attack. It can't be block or evade because if one evade the attack, the other illusionary blade would become real and kill you.

Is this what it means for the Ghost attack?

I can't evade this. The blade is already cutting through my left shoulders and if it continues, I would surely be cut in half.

Stopping my movement I decide to survive than gamble on who will be killed first.

I stomp on the ground and the earth beneath the blademaster surge up.

I continue to will the earth to carry him upwards but I already received a **Bleeding (Moderate)** Status effect.

Fighting him within his range would be bad.

I called forth my summoned beings around me and order them to support me.

The globe of invulnerability is still cooldown but the Madoka barriers don't have any cooldown so I can use it repeatedly but its strength is totally dependent on the Energy I use to create it.

I spread Energy Partisan around me and surround myself with barriers. I need to thin out the headhunters that continue to attack me.

I also saw the one who are hurling mortars towards me. They are also currently loading them with new payload.

 **Siege Weapon**

 _ **Demolisher**_

 **LVL 52**

 **HP 5575**

" _ **It hurls molten rocks against its enemy.**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 175**

 **Endurance: 25**

 **Agility: 2**

 **Luck: 11**

 **Trait:**

 **Peon:** _Has an aid that loads the demolisher with rocks_

 **Wooden Construction:** _The body is sturdy but it's made up of wood and steel._

 **Ability:**

 **Burning Oil:** _The hurled rocks was burned until its melting and turned into magma._

 **Attack:**

 **Burning Mortar:** _Unique skill for this unit. It hurls molten rocks towards its enemy._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire**_

Its appearance is like a moveable catapult with wheels and its body is made up of wood but it's reinforced by steel plating and the launching pad is located at the center of the moving catapult. The peons are pulls back the launching pad and they armed it with rocks or boulders that they mined from their surroundings.

"I won't let them" While the blade master is still soaring high, I need to finish the orcs around me.

I sent a barrage of Burning Twisted Partisan and Charged Drilled Partisan to clear the headhunters and ask Larvitar to set up earth wall again.

Lartivar keeps on sending earth spike on the incoming Grunt and Charmander burned them.

Pidgey cast gust to blow away some of the batrider and wyvernrider but they are too still to agile to be caught.

Lightning was raining in my surrounding thanks to Mareep but my problem is the new units that are making the grunt and headhunter faster.

 **Enchanter**

 _ **Shaman**_

 **LVL 57**

 **HP 6180**

 **MP 3740**

" _ **Calls forth the storm and inner animalistic of the Orc race"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 55**

 **Endurance: 48**

 **Agility: 48**

 **Magi: 89**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Trait:**

 **Storm Caller:** Calls forth natural lightning to create defensive shield around the unit.

 **Ability:**

 **Blood Lust:** _Awakens the inner animalistic of the Orc. It triples the attack speed but doubles the received damage._

 **Purge:** _Curse the target with lightning current. It electrifies the nervous system of the target and slows their movement down._

 **Attack:**

 **Lightning Bolt:** _Hurls lightning charge attacks._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Water**_

This unit of orc is small with only 150 centimeter tall. Its face is covered by the face of a wolf pelt and its entire body is covered by the wolf pelt. It has leather boots and in its hands are rotating balls of lightning. Its entire body is charge with lightning current that acts as shield for the attackers.

If this unit isn't annoying me enough with its constant **Purge** that won't work with me because of Fantasy killer, and it using **bloodlust** to strengthen its allied units, making the annoying head hunter and flyers to attack rapidly.

This unit is already annoying but it works with another unit that further strengthens the other Orcs.

 **Spell Caster**

 _ **Witch Doctor**_

 **LVL 56**

 **HP 6150**

 **MP 3500**

" _ **The healer of the clan. Its mere presence in the battle field boosts the morale of the clan."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 48**

 **Endurance: 55**

 **Agility: 34**

 **Magi: 76**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Trait:**

 **Healing Aura:** Friendly unit that are near the unit will have faster regeneration.

 **Ability:**

 **Voodoo Doll:** _Amplify the damage received of the target_

 **Healing Wave:** _Heals nearby unit with each wave of energy._

 **Attack:**

 **Poison Flask:** _Unique Skill of the unit. The unit throws a bottle full of poisonous substance._

Its appearance is like an old orc that can't stand straight with blue skin. It holds a wooden staff as weapon and its equipment is only a red piece of cloth to cover itself with lots of human skulls as its accessory.

This unit is annoying with its healing wave and healing aura. The healing won't help them if they are dead but it still makes them harder to kill because of this unit. Its poisonous attack is also not helping. I just ignore the voodoo doll ability. It won't affect me.

These units together with the shamans are lined up further in the roof where the head hunters are located.

They buff the other units and heal the wounded units.

I'm already being swarmed 360 of enemies that attack everywhere, from ground to the sky above. And these additional enemies just make things more difficult to counter with their abilities.

I cast Madoka around me but every barrier was being bombarded by multiple attacks from the range enemies.

The melee enemies are being blocked by the earth wall that they can't destroy but it's only a matter of time before they break it, though even if they break it. I will just create a new one.

My only problem is really the range ones.

Should I move the battlefield elsewhere?

But the mini-boss that I toss above would still follow me and it would make fighting harder if I'm bogged down by multiple attacks and the mini-boss combine.

I need to counter attack.

"Larvitar Dig. Made a hollow underground below and notify me if it's ready. We will bury them" I ordered Larvitar to make a hollow below to bury the current enemies but I would still need to stall time.

Using Setsuna would burn most of them but I would lose my energy that I would surely need for the mini boss so that move is not an option.

This would be a battle of attrition.

I launch my counter attack with another set of Burning Twisted Partisan and Charged Drilled Partisan. Pidgey called forth cyclones and hurls them upwards where Mareep electrocute them.

Larvitar is still digging so it leaves only to Charmander to deal with the Grunts. He kept burning them with flamethrower but they are just too many.

I kill one then ten, then hundred, then thousands but I feel they just keep on coming. As expected of the altered world where there would be infinite enemies.

I felt a rush of wind from above and I looked up.

The cloud in the sky was being blown away by a mini-boss that starts to spin faster and faster. It's his bladestorm attack.

The cyclone is starting to connect to the ground and I feel the wind moving faster. Pidgey is struggling to fly but the other orcs aren't lucky enough.

They got sucked by their own leader's attack.

Blood rains from above when the cyclone's neutral color of gray turned bloody red.

"This would be bad to let it live" I would just run away if I ended up my energy drain but I can't let it live. It would probably start to suck me up if it continues to get stronger.

Since the attack is wind based. Light weight attacked would just be swept away.

Lightning based attacks causes paralysis and fire based causes burn.

But the Earth based is special because it didn't have any side effect but just stronger power and more penetration.

" **Compact Drill Partisan x 15 then x 2 then x 2"**

I altered the already 2 meter long partisan and added the earth based element. Its ethereal form become solid and it became shorter. It became 1 meter long shaft with 50 centimeter long drill with 2 mini drills by its side. It started spinning and it adds 50% penetration and 75% more damage.

I didn't use this combination because it's weak. It didn't use it much because it's slow.

The other variation moves faster than the speed of sound but this one barely reaches Mach 1 speed.

Plus this move causes more Energy than the others because the energy is effectively transform into something solid. It didn't just increase in heat or become electrically charged but it become solid.

It's energy to solid matter conversion. It cost more energy than I would like to often use.

This attack might be slow but with a stationary target. This would be perfect.

I layered them one layer above the other.

I sent the first wave then the second then the third.

The first wave was blown away by the cyclone but it manage to create a gap before it's been swept by the wind. That gap causes the second wave and third wave to connect and pierces through the target.

The tornado stops and I finally get to see the blade master.

Its body is full of holes and blood everywhere but it's still breathing. Its HP is in red zone but it didn't gave up and decided to use the earth tower where I used to throw him up as a spring board and he dashes down.

The tower crumpled before the forces of his legs and his speeding fast but his dying. He would be killed by my next move.

" **Setsuna Shun- en [Flare]"**

The shun-en or flare is the fourth form of power and it burns everything that I locked in with my sight and the approaching blade master is my focus.

His holed riddled body starts to distort and in the center of his body a burst of flame that engulfs his whole body.

Flare is an extremely dangerous move that has high casualty rate because it can cause friendly fire. I might have set my target on a single target but the flame is extremely hot that it would melt steel easily. So being near a target where I used Shun-en, would surely result on getting yourself melted.

The burning body of the blademaster was consumed by the flames and turned into ashes but even the ashes were being burned by the flare. Nothing remains of that mini-boss aside from 2 shinny objects falling.

It's probably item drop. I ask Pidgey to collect it and I set my attention back to the orcs around me.

I still can't see the one, that drags me here, but they would surely appear any moment now. I can still feel the fast movements in the roofs around me and the head hunter, shaman and witch doctors aren't fast enough to jump from one roof to another without any delay.

 _[It's ready]_ I hear the cue from Larvitar that she had finished in her preparation.

Its time

"Larvitar do it" When I gave the command, Larvitar had loosen the support on the earth where the houses was built, the roads where placed and ultimately, where my enemies are. The land trembles and everything caves in.

Everything within the 30 meter radius falls down below to a 20 meter deep trench that I asked Larvitar to dig in.

The only place that didn't cave in is where I'm currently standing.

Now that they are below, it become easy picking with another **Greater Storm Energy Bomb.**

I didn't compress it this time because I'm already lacking in Energy. I just let it loose but it still not enough to clear every Orcs.

I just let my summoned ones to deal with them and I myself, start to concentrate to regenerate my HP and EN. I take a beating from the blademaster.

But I didn't even get to sit when another mini-boss shows up.

This is the other one that shows together with the earlier one.

It jumps from the other side of the hole and poises its blade above and is aiming for me.

"tsk, I don't even have time to Regenerate" I stand up instead of regenerating. I need to run away.

It's would be stupid to face him right now where my EN is in red zone and my HP is halfway through from being chop away.

The summoned beings are currently trying to attack and slow down the incoming blade but it didn't deter the blademaster at all.

It's ignoring the lightning bolt, earth spikes and flame thrower, thrown at him.

I can only end it here but I would need to gamble my life again.

In games, when a player is grinding for level, they usually grind on safe place. Place where the enemy is not strong enough to cause trouble but will give decent about of EXP.

But in my case, I always ended up in the worst case scenario when the Mini-boss and Boss show up, though this might be my luck kicking in because it's my advantage this time around blademaster.

This time around the summoned beings continuously tried to slow the opponent but it's not working. But it's fine; it's not really my battle plan to rely on them. My main weapon would still be and always be fantasy killer or imagine breaker.

The blademaster is coming closer and I cast a Cripple on him to slow him down plus Web in the area where I stand.

I'm not affected by web but it would affect the blademaster. It didn't manage to bind him but it slowed him down with strings of energy that are tying up around his body and preventing it from moving.

Add up cripple then he became extremely slow but still a lot faster than me.

But it's fine because it's all according to plan.

The 3 of the summoned beings are continuing their attacks but Pidgey is in standby, behind me. I need her for later.

"I'am _Steel_ " I activated the iron blood transformation to boosted my meager speed and strength but it cost my already depleting HP to decrease faster.

I then position myself from the same as I practiced earlier.

Legs apart, and my left hand forward, fingers stretched but solidly formed and ready for defending and my right hand back, fingers clenched and ready for striking my enemy.

I'm waiting for the blademaster to come.

The image is conjured within my mind and my mind become clear and everything become slow. My body gathers its energy and is ready to spring the attack. I can feel my blood boiling as the blade approaches.

The blade is few centimeter from my face when I sprang into action.

Right fist trusted forward, towards the approaching blade that would surely cut it if the blade is a normal blade.

But it's not.

Every living monster here is unnatural, and falls under supernatural category.

They would be destroyed by my right hand.

The blade shatters but the blademaster isn't surprised or his attacks didn't stop.

Instead of blade, he comes forward with his insane speed and his fist connects with my left hand.

My right hand is still left outstretched by my previews attack and won't make it.

I tried to block with my left hand but my left hand didn't even slow the attack and it reaches crushes to my face.

The bones inside my left hand shatter together with the front of my skull. I feel the pain that last for a second but its fine. I would survive. My HP just enters the red zone but the attack that connects to my face left the blademaster open for a counter attack.

His outstretch right hand that connects to my face and my outstretched right hand that I can use now.

I touched his outstretched hand with my outstretched right hand.

And the blademaster starts to disperse.

I was then thrown by the powerful attacked of the blade master and would ended up falling into the trench if not for Pidgey catching me before falling.

The battle might be anti-climactic but in the end.

The winner dictates the history.

The reason why I didn't counter the blade of the blademaster earlier because I prefer to finish the fight fast, so I aimed for the body of the enemy instead of his weapon, but I ended up getting my left shoulder almost chopped off.

Plus the earlier battle isn't convenient for me with all the Orcs around bombarding me with their attacks. I also don't have my summoned beings out when the earlier blademaster shows up.

But right now, we're in the middle of open area where the only monster around are in the sky and I can block them with Madoka. The ground Orcs are all dead and are respawning down in the trench.

I'm losing consciousness because of the brain damage but my summoned beings are around to protect me while I rest a bit.

They would surely fly me back to the safe house and let me rest there for few minutes until I regenerate.

My last thought on the matter is [I really need to learn how release the fantasy killer]

* * *

 **In between lines "Kusanagi Pray"**

"This is boring" Pray petulantly whines while swinging her right hand that holds the masterpiece V.

Currently we can find Pray not in Fuyuki City or even in Japan for that matter.

She is currently in China.

She became bored on destroying the small hordes of Orcs in the city that she goes out into the open area of the sea but it also become boring work to continuously slay the emerging giant tentacles that he cuts into pieces.

So she goes back to the land but Japan is too small for her so she goes to China.

The land mass in China is perfect for her to let loose.

She is currently floating above the once Great Wall of China with hordes of giant beings throwing massive tower size weapons against her.

 **Altered World**

Kusanagi Touma hasn't tried venturing outside of Fuyuki when he enters this place. He only stays inside the small town of Fuyuki but outside of the city is where the real threat lies.

The monsters strength will grow exponentially as one venture forth further like in any RPG games.

The starting city is always where the weakest live.

She goes to Kyoto, she encounter massive orcs with clubs the size of Tokyo tower.

She goes to the sea, she encounter massive orcs riding a top massive sharks with massive sharp deadly teeth that tried to crash her protection. They also start throwing massive amount of water at the form of massive spears towards her.

She is now in China and the orcs that are attacking her stand around 50 – 75 meters in height with each one of them are heavily armed with bows and swords.

Like an old Samurai get up the Orcs are fully armed and loaded with weapons to kill.

The massive orcs that tries to get close to her are armed with spears the size of sky scrapper.

They throw the spear at her and it generates shockwaves that rumbles the lands.

The orcs around the mountain range had massive crossbows and they launch bolts that are burning brightly in the dark sky, its size is around 20 – 30 meters in length and it soars in the sky leaving a trail of bright light in its wake.

The spell casters of the orcs call upon lightning storm that rains upon her and launch massive wave of lightning bolts that devastate the lands when it strikes.

The siege weapons are also as big as a castle and the mortars that it launches are around 30 – 40 meters in diameter. It looks like it's raining of meteorite in the sky with the numbers being thrown at her.

And the mini-boss and boss of the area are numbered in double digits.

The mini-bosses jumps around the battle field and it cause the land to tremble and cause destruction in its wake. Each swing of the massive 100 meter long massive blade causes the nearby trees to be blown away and if it hits the ground. It causes the earth to split apart.

The boss class monsters stands atop in the mountain range channeling their divine power and are causing the very earth to rumble before their might and for the sky to cry out and shot massive lightning bolts that would destroy the land and melted the mountains. The Boss class monsters also called forth hordes of massive wolves the size of 50 meter tall and 100 meter long, to obey their bidding.

 **The Grand Elder**

 _ **Farseer**_

 **Level 156**

 **HP 406000**

 **MP 706000**

" _ **The one that stands at the pinnacle of shamanic power. The Leader and the Voice of the clan. The one that stands atop of the Orc Clan"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Magic: A+**

 **Luck: D**

 **Trait:**

 **Strategic Mind:** _It's a veteran leader that knows how to command his people._

 **Ability:**

 **Storm Caller:** _Conjured a divine storm that would devastate the land_

 **Earthshaker:** _Shake the very planet to the very core, causing massive earthquake and fissure to devastate the land._

 **Attack:**

 **Lightning Blast:** _A unique skill for this unit. Hurl a massive amount of Lightning_

 **Phantom Wolves:** _Summon a pack of deadly wolves that tears and eats it's pray. Each corpse eaten will restore the HP of the summon wolf._

The boss appearance is like a prophet. Wearing a white and red theme robe and wielding a massive steeled staff with shining gem as its core. It's currently shining with untold power, signifying that the boss is channeling its power.

The boss is currently riding atop a massive white wolf with armor of silver steel that protects its body and legs. It wore a helmet with a horn. The horn is sparkling with electricity that the wolf uses to strike the enemy.

The boss is ripping the land of China apart with its divine strength. The Great Wall of China that divides China and Mongolia is in ruins. The earth is shaking and massive earth pillars are jutting around the area, trying to strike the enemy that is currently not moving from her position.

The massive feral wolves are fighting opponents that dance around the battlefield. Killing and blowing up the massive orcs that it passes through.

The wolves might be big but it's also fast. It's traveling beyond the speed of sound and is entering the speed of the gods but it still didn't manage to catch the small light that pierces and destroys every enemy in its path.

The boss class monsters tried to hurl massive amount of power towards the unmoving opponent but it just splits apart and the massive discharge, causes massive destruction in the land of China.

The sky was raining heavily and lightning keeps on striking the same opponent but it's not retaliating at all.

Every massive orc around the unmoving opponent are doing their best to kill the small insect that tried to invade their lands but to that small insect.

They are the insect.

Even with everything that was being thrown to Pray, she is still bored.

She is currently hovering at top the ruined lands and where the ones Great Wall of China stands but now it's only in ruins.

Her dress had change again and now she is wearing a simple white gown with long white tail that split in half on her back and has an opening in its front for her chest area and legs. The opening in her chest area might invite some onlookers but they will probably be more focus on the shining crest in the middle of her pale colored skinned. The design of the crest is simple circle that parted ways in between the top where a single line was drawn.

Currently, the crest is shining brightly.

The bored Pray is just looking at the enemy in front of her like they aren't worth her time.

She is bored she is extremely bored.

Right now, she is partied with the brat that she was tasked to take care of and she can see that he is having difficulty against enemies that she considered not worth her time.

The **party system** is used in games for two individual to help each other in doing quest, hunt items, and level up together.

Usually, high level character party with lower level character to level them up faster but in her case, she doesn't need any help to murder this trash.

She is having mix feeling for this task.

Four eyes ask her to teach the brat because he is their only remaining weapon to counter the inevitable destruction.

They don't want to die.

That is the past goal of the early Kusanagi Clan members that started the project but for members that attain a level where they can never die naturally.

The idea of not dying becomes a cursed instead.

They don't want to be killed but they don't want to die.

A paradox was born and they are left living in this accursed world.

They research a way to extend their life but now that they achieve it.

Then what?

It became empty.

They dreamed of someone to end it but they don't want to be killed.

Dying and being killed are two different things and anyone who are living doesn't want to get killed. That's a natural thing to feel.

I don't want to die

That what Pray wants

I don't want to be killed either

That what Pray wants

What I want is to have a family

But I already had one…once

She is already gone and in her place

He was brought up

An amalgamation of different genes that where combined and secrets that are forbidden where used for him to be brought upon this world.

He is a taboo that's for sure.

His life is a sin that's for sure.

And it's not his fault.

We are the one who curse him to become like that

For our own selfish wishes to come true, he was sacrificed.

He is like her too much that it hurts

He will surely die too.

He is weak that he can't even throw a good punch to destroy his enemies mercilessly.

Who is an idiot that cares if his enemies lives or dies?

He learns slowly that he even needs this cursed world to become stronger

He is hopeless to a fault

Just like her…. She can't leave him be.

But just by being with him, he reminds her of _her_.

She is gone but he is here.

He will need guidance if he will face the trials to come.

But he is annoyingly weak and boring.

There is something wrong with him.

Innately wrong.

He thinks his mind and body are in one but there is something important that is missing.

She wonders if Aleister knows.

She knew _Phases_ existed but she is not one of those who can travel through it.

She is strong but she is not the strongest.

Sigh… the brat will probably be the death of her. His HP enters in the red zone a lot of times already which made her heartbeat faster.

Will she care again? She wonders.

" **The great mother that give birth to the end of the world"**

That is her second release state.

Right now in her back are hexagonal transparent plates that are lined up and formed like a wing like formation. It's called the _Aurora System_ and it forms a barrier that blocks everything that has _energy_ in it and _absorbs_ the energy and _converts_ it into her own.

Around her are 6 long cannon barrels that are continuously raining down plasma charge beam towards the insects in front of her. It causes massive explosion that causes mushroom to appear here and there. Every hit can turn a city into wasteland.

Her children are right now killing the insects below.

One of them was white and the other was blue.

They are the core of Masterpiece given form.

They flew through the battlefield in the speed of light and everything they pass through is killed. It either melted or blows apart.

It's boring even when she is in China maybe she will try Middle East next.

* * *

 **Part 38**

It's late afternoon and the sun is already setting down in the horizon. I and Master are just returning from the altered world after days of training.

Master really runs wild in that place. It's like there is nothing constraining her so she let loose and destroy everything. She also urges me to go outside the city to become stronger faster.

She proves my theory that the outside of the City is dangerous but just surviving in the city is already hard for me. It would be a lot harder if I try to venture outside but going outside is the only way for me to go stronger. Fighting inside the city is ineffective with how little the experience the monster gives. It takes too longer for me to level up and continues killing of the monster had become boring.

The only one that is a threat to me is the boss and the mini-boss. They are the only ones that gave significant boost in EXP. And the higher the threat level, the higher the EXP that it gave.

But it's still hard to survive if I get swarmed by hordes of monster.

I'm not like master that with each swing, the whole street is being destroyed.

But she just rebukes me that my cowardice in venturing against dangerous area is one of the things that are stopping me for getting stronger.

I can't rebuke her claim but I'm also trying to survive.

I also don't want to die

And aimlessly going to dangerous position just to become stronger seems pointless to me because the chance of dying is high but the Gamers Ability is proving me wrong.

To get stronger is to challenge ones limit and overcomes it.

Right now we're in the courtyard and we're walking back to the house.

"Touma I want some deserts. I want something sweet. I want some ice cream! I also want some to try some fruit shake" Master is happily listing food that she wants to try out before continuing our training.

Before each jump to the altered world, master will demand some payment and it's usually sweets and what's with girls and sweets. It would cause you cavity.

"Yes, yes, Pray. I would get it for you" That is also one of the thing that change in our relationship.

In the real world, a day might have not passed yet but in the altered world. It's been days since we know each other. And master asked me to call her Pray now instead of master though she still demands to be called master when she is beating me to the ground.

Living together, alone in that altered world, change my view a bit of Pray. I'm still worried and wary of her destructive tendencies but I'm used to it by now.

"What flavor do you want? Manga, Strawberry or do you like Chocolate?" I asked her.

"Hmmm…. Strawberry!" Pray happily replies. She acts like a child now when we are not fighting but even if she acts like a child. She still continues to pat my head while we're continue to walk back home.

"hehehe" Pray also likes to pats my head when she can and I also likes her patting.

It felt nice for someone other than my summoned beings and Rin (and even if I reluctantly admit… her father, though I won't say if his around no matter what) to be nice to me.

Her gentle nature is refreshing. Her gentle touch is welcoming.

I like it the best when she praised me but that is only 1 in a thousand because she usually insults my poor development.

She is really like a kind and nice mother.

She is a genuine mother. Pray did mention that she once had a child but she lost her now. Probably. She doesn't want to talk about it.

She is caring and loving, that is what I get from seeing her gentle smile when she tries to remember her child.

Currently, Pray is around 140 centimes and I'm barely around 90 centimeters. She can easily pat me with our height difference.

An average height of 4 years old Asian should be around 100 centimeters but like I said before, I don't need to eat so my body is a bit on the malnourished side but my body is solid and don't have any fat… though it also looks like there are no muscles but only bones.

My summoned beings already pointed it out but I still just eat sometimes but it looks like Pray won't allow it.

She is giving lots of rules for me to follow. She said its normal thing and I'm the abnormal for not doing it, though I thought that she is the abnormal one and I didn't hide that thought too because I verbally said it to her and she bash my body with her sword.

I become open to Pray and she becomes open a bit to me. She is nice and kind if one gets to know her but it takes days to get her to mellow down a bit.

She scolds me if I do something bad and she praises me if I do something good.

I felt bad if I disappointed her and I felt great when she is smiling.

I wonder if this is what it means to have a mother.

I have a mother but she is the only one who carries me through the whole remaining months of pregnancy and gave birth to me but she is not here by my side. She is far away and is possibly with another man that is not her husband… but that is only a possibility. I still can't believe such a thing… even though it becomes a norm for our clan.

I can only vaguely remember her warm touch but I can't remember her praising me or being with me. She had let go of me the first chance she was given a choice.

Now I only remember her warm smile and those green eyes that somehow felt nostalgic.

We are now currently entering the living area when I just notice something or someone, that shouldn't be there.

"Hey Touma, why did you stop?" Pray ask me when I stop in front of her; she then tries to look over me.

"its nothi-"I tried to hide her by blocking her eyesight but she is taller than me and even with the change of elevation from the ground of the garden and the ground floor of the living area. It's not enough.

She is still taller than me. She also hears the voice calling from inside the living area.

"Touma where were you?" Rin ask from her sitting position in the living area together with the baby Mittelt.

Where is BELDUM!

The temperature in my surrounding drops and it's just a figure of speech just like how I feel that death is just standing beside me. All but a figure of speech but I felt that it's the current reality.

" **You** " _Master_ said one word.

And something big was brought down from above.

"Master! STOP!" I tried to block the huge object that slice the house apart and is aiming towards Rin.

"Eiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Rin shouts and cries while ducking to cover the baby with her body.

I stand in front of her and block the massive object that destroys the roof of the houses and is now bearing down on me.

It's a massive sword.

It's a massive transparent sword that with the length of about 100 meters and 20 meters wide.

It doesn't have any handle or guard but just a huge hovering blade.

I tried to block it but the _weight_ of the sword was brought upon me.

This is something new. I haven't felt any _weight_ before when I tried to block a supernatural attack but this attack has a clear force or _weight_ behind it.

This is something new experience for me again.

I have felt a lot of new experience since I met master Pray but this is the most dangerous one.

 _I will die [The fear of death]_

I felt the bones in my fingers and hand are shattering bits by bits and the bones in my hand and shoulder are breaking apart but I stand up against the powerful attack.

I felt onto my knees but I didn't give up. I support my right hand with my left but I still feel the entire weight of this thing is trying to crush my body apart but I can't give up.

Rin is behind me.

I notice that my HP isn't really decreasing fast but I'm receiving a tons of Bad Statuses and it's all about my body is falling apart.

It would be fine. My HP is still not in danger zone. I will survive. I tried to repeat it in my head as a mantra. It's an illusionary feeling that I would survive such massive attack.

It takes only a second or 1.5 second in reality before the massive transparent sword disappears but I felt it's an eternity.

My processing power stretches a second into 250 second maximum and when I'm looking at the massive blade that is slowly pushing me down, I can't help but feel something new again.

I feel **Despair**.

Not for my life but for _Rin_ and _Mittelt_.

I can't help but curse inside that extended time frame. I just wish for it to stop! It's something I earnestly wish inside my heart and it stopped, but I felt that I'm drained of all strength.

My Living area is in ruins together with the roof.

I look at master but I saw a new expression on her. Something I didn't expect.

She is in pain.

Pray that stands atop of everything and something that teach me all new experience and one of them is the impossible Fear and Despair, is now clearly in clear pain but _I didn't care_.

She tried to **KILL RIN!**

I'm angry but I didn't bother to retaliate.

I scooped Rin who lost consciousness, within my arms and take Mittelt too by levitating her above Rin and placed her over her small stomach.

I dash out of the house as fast as I can and left master Pray who is still in clear pain.

And my feelings towards her hurt expression are still the same.

 **I DON'T CARE.**

 **Part 39**

I met Beldum on the way and she went to the grocery store to buy Baby products. It looks like we are in need of restocking and since I didn't check on our supplies. I didn't have any clue that we're running out of stocks.

She is debating on either waiting for us to return or go outside and take the baby with her to the groceries when Rin comes to visit.

At first she was reluctant to let her stay but with the lack of stock and we're still not around.

She picks on buying the groceries now. She just reason out that we might still take some time and she will run fast but she didn't take into account that there might be lots of people buying inside the grocery story.

She is clearly in a hurry when I met her but I didn't get angry at her but give Mittelt to her and ask her to follow me.

I'm leaving Master Pray behind for the time being.

I also need to cool down.

I'm angry. It's an impossible feeling again that is bubbling inside my head.

Gamers Mind is trying to calm me down but it still isn't succeeding.

The image of the falling massive sword and the clear attempt to kill Rin is still clear inside my mind.

I need to cool down for a bit.

But where would I stay?

I can't bring Rin back to her house before asking her what she is thinking.

I'm clear that she wasn't allowed to go to my house without my permission or without me being there.

Going there alone with me around or with my knowledge is clearly dangerous.

I want to ask her about and to make it clear that she isn't allowed to tell her parents.

I know her life was in danger but if she tells it to her parents and her parents tried to meet Pray…

Mr. Shibuya might get angry and get himself killed if he tries to confront Pray.

I can't allow that to happen which is why I need Rin to promise me to not tell anybody.

I also need somewhere where I can lay her down because carrying her on my back is becoming troublesome with passers by looking at us suspiciously.

Its dark now and children around our age shouldn't be outside without adults escorting us.

We also had a baby with us which makes our little party more suspicious.

I don't want to be questioned.

We need to stay in one of the parks around the city and wait for her to wake up but we can't pick the park in front of Rin's house. That would be risky. There is a chance Mr. Shibuya would spot us.

We need to go to Miyama.

I call out to Pidgey and ordered her to stay in birds form and find a place for us to stay.

This is becoming troublesome with the people start looking at us worriedly.

I hate Pray right now but I also know her character.

I knew she doesn't like outsiders and I also knew the danger she brought.

I understand her a bit but it's still not enough for me to forgive her attempt to kill Rin.

I aimlessly walk and pass the bridge with Rin in my back while trying to understand and reason out with my feelings towards my dangerous master that I start to think as a possible mother.

I walk and walk and saw passers by looking at us but I ignore them.

My mind is in turmoil again and my body is in pain.

I'm out of tune that I didn't know where I'm walking.

I'm just aimlessly walking in Miyama town and searching for a Park.

I heard Pidgey called me but I ignored her and continue to walk.

Walk and walk and walk.

The sky is dark now and Mr. Shibuya is probably worried. I should have called but something like that happen, can't be helped with.

Sigh….

I finally found an open park with a row of seats in the middle. It also has roof for covering that we can use.

I hurriedly run to it and quietly and slowly I lay down Rin and Beldum follows behind us.

She sits in one of the chairs besides us. She is still carrying the sleeping Mittelt and the bags of groceries in her hands.

Pidgey is flying up above the night sky.

The real world is really different.

The night sky doesn't give a green glow but the moon still gives an eerie feeling.

Since as far I can remember, I haven't had a time to just sit around and gaze at the night sky.

It's beautiful.

That's what I feel.

In my clouded mind the stars and moon up above seems so peaceful.

"I want to go there" I silently whisper.

I'm just sitting here, wasting my time but I'm relaxing. It's a rare experience for me to relax these days.

It felt odd but heartwarming.

Relaxing right here, under the night sky and watching the moon and stars above gave a relaxing feeling.

The feeling of anger towards my master is disappearing slowly but it won't probably disappear completely but I don't know.

I can't tell the future unlike those who has gifts that can tell so.

Sigh… this is nice.

An open park and nice cold breeze in the night.

This might become a new hobby for me if I didn't feel that I'm wasting my time here.

There are lots of things to do and prepare, and just sitting back and relax, seems such a waste of time.

I'm still weak and I admit that.

I still won't be able to win against those monsters in the supernatural world but I'm learning and trying.

I just hope I won't fail again but that is probably impossible.

Failure is a part of growing.

I just wish there won't be more deaths in the future.

"Nee-chan you shouldn't do that" I hear whispers from a far.

"But this is the reason why Father is so frustrated lately!" Two girls?

"But you shouldn't destroy that" I decided to check the source of the voices.

"It would be fine, there are no people around to see and there are lots of these things around the city. One or two broken won't matter and they would just fix it, but it would still help if these things around anymore. Father is always frustrated and is easy to get angry because of these things. She even sometimes shouted at me or at Mother and that didn't happen before. It's clearly that it's all these things fault. I saw father glaring at it when we we're passing by" I locate the source of the voice. It's around the shrine area.

"What are you doing?" I asked in my same monotone way.

"Huaah" The twin tailed girl was surprised and turn around fast.

"Eeeeeei" The other girl has a shoulder length hair and she is clearly panicking, she then hides behind the twin tail girl.

Are they sisters? Is what I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Is the twin tailed girl asking question while her right index finger is pointing at me and her left hand in her waist. She acts in demanding tone but it's clear to me that she is nervous of something.

"I hear voices which is why I tried to check it out. Then I saw you two here in front of the shrine. I will ask my question again" I look straight at their eyes that are clearly nervous from my emotionless stare.

"What are you two doing?" I tilt my head while asking.

The two girls didn't answer. The twin tail haired girl glares at me while the other girl trembles behind the twin tailed girl.

This would be troublesome. I just knew it.


	4. Vol 1 Part 4

**Author's Note:**

 **This is something I didn't plan. This chapter is meant to be longer but when I see the news of Full Matal Panic new anime confirmed and Gatoh confirmed that the later novels would be animated. My ideas just blew away and I would need time to rethink the story.**

 **To the one who ask about the option menu. I plan to answer it here but I didn't make it to that part yet. I will write in in the next update.**

 **FMA new anime just made me cried manly tears and I need to recompose myself T_T**

 **Laevatein was shown!**

 **Please review...**

 **EDIT:**

 **Sorry, I decided to delete this chapter and just finished it before publishing.**

 **Sorry too that it took some time. All my ideas just got blown away when I see Laevatein. I can't stop being a fanboy with the idea of seeing Tessa, Chidori and Sousuke back!**

 **Guy's what do you think of the character kamijou touma?**

 **My opinion of touma, as someone who had read the novel and manga, watched the anime is, he is an ideal hero.**

 **He is not perfect but his the embodiment of an ideal hero.**

 **He fails but he will still stand up again and he will win. In the end, he will save everyone. He has faults but it's acceptable in his character. But even with those faults, it didn't change the fact that his too much of an ideal character.**

 **I prefer the present a Touma that is more humane in his feelings and decision.**

 **If you guys think that he would be turn OOC then please let me know, so I will tone it down but I prefer a more humane character that fails and falls.**

 **I prefer the character of Accelerator over Touma**

 **I prefer Archer over Shirou**

 **I hope people who read this will understand but oh well, I can't please everyone and it shows my low count in follows and favorite but I hope the others enjoy.**

 **This is the complete part 4**

 **Part 40**

Well, this is an interesting meeting. I don't know what time it is but I'm sure it's pretty late now. So seeing two young girls in the park without supervision is sure to make any sensible adult worry. I don't know much about the normal world outside of my house (that is currently in need of repair) but Mr. Shibuya is pretty much strict in that regards for children safety and he said that it's the norm. So I believe him. He is still an adult even if his intelligence is questionable when he keeps on meeting me and when he decidedly bring Rin to meet me, but he is still a genuine responsible adult (Unlike most of the people I meet)

"Miss, I'll repeat my question. What are you two doing?" I ask again to clarify because it looks like I startled them when I just showed up from behind.

"Nothing. We were just checking on this shrine. What about you? What, are you doing here?" The twin tailed girl returns my question to her. She's pretty smart for someone who is young.

From what little I had heard earlier, I can give a possible guess on who are these two girls are, but to made sure. I need to bait them on something. Now, a proper introduction is a good courtesy when meeting someone new. This is one of the things I didn't bother to buy a book to learn with.

For someone like me, who only focus on math and science as my center of reasoning and understanding. Learning simple morals and courtesy was taught by my Grandfather. It's also one of the useful things he taught me, aside from the basic history of the clan and different myths about Gods.

"I'm Kusanagi Godou, (Hmm… they react towards my family name. They knew something about it?) I'm here with my friend Rin ("huh?" they both react again, and this time on the name of my friend, but I ignore it and continue my introduction) and my relative… Mikan and Mittelt. We're just relaxing here for a bit and we will return home and how about you two? Who are you and what are you doing here in front of the shrine?" I gave my name as a courtesy but also as bait for them to reveal themselves. If they didn't reveal their names then that would be rude and improper. I don't know about their type of family but they should at least know proper manners right?

I'm looking at the twin tail girl but she is clear hesitant and not looking directly at my eyes. The other girl beside her is clearly nervous or shy. She still kept clinging on the other girl and is using her as a shield from my view but I can see her taking a peak from her side.

"Nee-chan" The girl with shoulder length hair whispered to the twin tailed girl.

"I know" the twin tailed girl replied.

"ehem" She coughs using her right hand and then placed it on her chest while she straightens her posture. This girl knows her manner and tries to act in a proper way but her earlier show of nervousness ruins this image.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin ("Eh?" She is also Rin? No wonder they react to that name) and this is my little sister Tohsaka Sakura" She made a gesture by using her right hand to the person behind her to properly present herself.

"Anoo…. Hello" The named girl _Sakura_ finally came out from _Rin's_ back and presents herself by bowing politely. They really aren't ordinary kids. My friend Rin, knew her manners but she is not as well-mannered as these two. They were probably taught early to act prim and proper.

"As for why we are here, we're just checking the shrine" Rin answered with a cute smile.

"The shrine?" I tilt my head acting all innocent even if I know what she where planning earlier.

"Yes, the shrine" She then gesture to the shrine behind them.

I look passed then and it looks like that this shrine is still functioning properly. It's still absorbing the passive Mana in the air and it's being stored or directed elsewhere and that is what scares me.

I don't know where the massive amount of mana that it takes in the ley lines, where redirected or stored.

While changing the landscape of the city disturb the flow of ley lines. The key of delaying the war is still this shrines that were scattered all over Fuyuki.

It's been more than a decade already before the designated "Fourth Holy Grail" war should happen but thanks to this system that where distributed around the city. It's been delayed but it's reaching its limit… that was supposed to happen but I still see no sign of the mechanism wearing out and should be impossible. Trying to store that massive amount of mana, shouldn't be possible by _normal means_. It only meant that something is special about this shrine.

If I'm more knowledgeable on the ways of magic, I would probably be able to understand it but I don't.

Even scanning the shrine, doesn't yield to any information that would help me, though I liked the flavor text use to describe the history and the uses of the shrine.

Scanning the shrine also helps in identifying its use and to whom, it's praying for protection. The 3 gods are unknown aside from their description. I would need more clues for the name to shows up.

This is probably a bit more realistic take in the Gamers ability. It won't show me everything. It will give me insight of what I'm seeing but I need to find it out on me own.

"What's the problem with the shrine?" I asked again after acting of looking and inspecting it but the truth is. I'm not stepping any closer to it or rather I can't I don't want to accidentally destroyed it.

"Hmmph. It's nothing really. We're just checking them up because we saw them all throughout the city. There was even one near our house" She first acted a bit flustered when I ask if they had problem with the shrine but she compose herself fast and give a good and believable reason, that is, if you didn't hear what she is planning to do earlier.

But the second information that she give is interesting. So they even manage to build a shrine near a magus house? I really can't believe how bold the clan was, in their movement.

"You don't know what's the use of these shrines is for?" I tried to act that I know what I'm talking about but I don't. I have a clue but I don't know the whole picture.

The twin tailed haired girl is hesitant to answer me and refuse to look at my eyes again while the shoulder haired girl just looks at me curiously. Curiously too, that she is not hiding anymore behind her sister, now that she knew my name.

"I… don't know" Rin finally admits her lack of knowledge about the shrine. She is probably a prideful person and she doesn't like to admit her own weakness.

"Hmmm" I humm and tried to look at them and see that they are waiting for the answer, and then I looked at the shrine, then back at them.

"I also don't know" I smiled at them and I like the reaction of the twin tailed girl and the shoulder haired girl just smiles and laughs a bit.

I can understand a bit why Elder Priest likes to get a reaction out of me. The reaction of the twin tailed girl is cute when she clenches her fist and her eyebrow twitches. The twin tailed girl is surely irritated and is preparing to probably shout at me but I stop her.

"I don't know the full meaning behind the shrine, but… from what I heard from the adults. They pray here for to ask for protection and safe travels. I also heard from a relative priest that the shrines here are meant to protect the city from harm" I revealed a bit of what I know and then I walk around them to get closer to them. The shoulder haired girl tries to back away and stand behind her sister again (she is not good with stranger isn't she?) but the twin tailed haired girl just glared at me. She probably doesn't like it when I interrupt her earlier.

I stopped when I'm beside them and near in the front of the shrine but still not inside of it or not close enough for me to destroy the mechanism that envelops it.

Right even this close where a mere step forward or if I stretch my right hand, I could end up destroying this magical contraption. I can feel the energy is being drawn to the center of the shrine but that is all. I can't understand any of it. Magic is still felt alien to me even with the lecture of Elder Priest about bounded field.

"I don't know about where your house is located Rin-san" I then stop and look at her, she is getting irritated more with my action. "I can call you Rin-san right? Because you are both Tohsaka and it would be confusing to address you both as Tohsaka-san and Tohsaka-san, though I'm sorry for being rude" I bowed to show my apology to them.

"It's… fine. Hmmph" She hmmph again and crosses her arm and looks away while blushing a bit and her sister from behind is giggling a bit and I'm sure of it even if I can't see it. I can hear her giggles. Hmmm this is bad. I don't like ended up like Elder Priest who likes to anger other people.

"ehem" I cough before I continue my explanation "These types of shrines are called the _roadside or wayside shrine_. They are usually place to accident prone places or places where accidents occurred. Usually you will see them in intersections or in a road side beside a curve section of the road, which is also usually seen in a cliff. Those places are dangerous if one lose control while driving which will results in accidents. These types of shrines are usually place there for the victims' friends, family or lovers, to offer prayer and flowers for the dead" I first offer the usual use for this type of shrine. I sighed and continue on my explanation, where I'm getting it? from reading the flavor text for the shrine.

"While they are usually seen to remember the dead, they can also be used for the living. Instead of offering prayer for the dead, they can be used to ask for _God's Protection_. Instead of waiting for people to have accidents, the local government, placed them in possible places where the possibilities of accidents to happen" I stopped again to take a breath and observe the sisters.

Their emotions are in control or to be more specific. The younger one can still be seen a bit nervous but she is silent and listening, while the older one has her face set in permanent frown, I also heard the word "God" was whispered but I didn't pay much attention to it. If they are born and raised to be a Magus, then the sense of praying for God's protection would felt alien to them. To people who aims to reach the _Root_ and be equivalent to _something like a god_. They wouldn't be called _normal_ or _mortal_ anymore, if they manage to at least reach that realm. Plus to them, the _age of God's_ are _over_.

"The shrines are also placed here in parks where many people visit. That includes market district, commercial and the business district. Well, basically they are usually placed in places where many people used to visits or pass by. Wishing for protection instead of praying for the dead, that is one of its other uses" I finish my explanation with that.

True, it's been placed in those type of establishments but it's also true that the placement are aligned to formed a square formation that could be used to form barrier or protection walls, in case of emergency. But the square formation of the shrine placing and the design of the shrine is the one that worries me.

The design of the shrine is simple. The foot of the shrine is made of cement while the shrine is made of wood and it has roof for covering. The front of the shrine is where flowers can be placed for offering. You can also light a candle in it but for most occasions, one can see often see flowers on it. Like in this occasion where colorful flowers where placed. The proper altar is the thing that made me pause.

Three figures that I'm sure are Divine beings, where at the center of a square altar. The back of the shrine has also a square drawn. But the square is surrounded by other squares. The square formation is 3 squares up and 3 squares down. It's a 3 on 3 formations with a total of 9 squares. It's like a rubix box formation. The sign of Yin and Yang is there in the middle square and several ornaments were placed around the shrine. It's colorful and beautiful on its own but there should be meaning to such arrangement.

"That is all of the information I have about them" I finish my explanation with that. I inspect Rin's reaction but I only see a deep concentration while looking at the shrine.

"I see" She has her left hand acting as a support for her right hand where she placed it in front of her chin. I wonder why people used that pose when they are thinking of something.

"Well, thanks for the information. Let's go Sakura. Were' returning back home" Rin then turns her back at me and start walking while calling her little sister.

"Yes, Nee-chan" Before Sakura start walking with her sister, I called out to them once more.

"By the way, Rin-san, Sakura-san, sorry for intruding but where do you guys live? Is it still far? We can escort you two home before we go back to our home" I then look at the sky and confirm my suspicion. "It's already late now and it's better to have more people to be with than you two alone going home, it would be dangerous to let you two go alone and my neighbor often warns me that its dangerous at night for children's to stay out" I ask them.

I have two reasons for asking, one is to truly escort them because I'm _worried for them_. Two little girls walking alone, during the night, is trouble. Remembering what that disgusting fallen had done to those children made my blood boil and these two girls aren't normal. They are from a magus family and they could become target because of that. I'm really worried and I can't actually oversee the whole city. I can only feel and observe my surrounding within 100 meter diameter. The other reason is only a secondary benefit but it's still useful to find out _where they live_.

I can probably find it by asking the elder but this is faster and I can escort them and find where they live. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

"Its fine we can take care of ourselves, plus it's not like our house is too far away from here" Rin is smart and doesn't trust or probably like me to tell where they live.

"Okay" I can only conceded and bow to them. Rin starts walking again but Sakura bows to me before she follows her sister.

When they have left the park, I then turn my sight back to the shrine.

"Well that was interesting" So… the current head of Tohsaka is frustrated enough to take it onto his wife and daughter. Well, I can't blame him on that one but I also can't be felt sorry for him.

They are crazy to do this war here in a city full of people that can get hurt because of their stupid petty goal.

I glance one more time towards the shrine before I start walking back to see if Rin (my childhood friend or first friend) is finally wake up.

I just hope she's fine and Pray didn't cause mental trauma to her.

If she did… I might end up killing Pray… for real.

My mind is so busy worrying about my first friend that I didn't even care or decide to ignore the crack appearing in one of the squares in th square formations, in the altar.

Due to my clouded mind, I also didn't notice that the earth shift a bit around the park.

 **Part 41**

I've return to the section of the park where seats where located. I saw Beldum and a sleeping Mittelt in her hands are fine. I also saw Rin awake and looking down at the grassy lands of the park. She is silent… which is something I'm not used too. She is usually energetic type that likes to smiles and drags me into her playtime. I hope there won't be any problem.

I approached them silently to not startle them but Beldum notice me. She only smiles and nods at me and I return the gesture.

I silently walk and sit beside Rin but she isn't showing sign that she is acknowledging my presence. I'm having a bad feeling about this.

"Rin" I start slowly and waited for her reply.

"Touma…" Rin's voice right now… sounds so unlike her. She is silent and calm that I can't connect her to her previews attitude… Pray….

"Are you alright Rin?" I asked gently

"I'm…. fine…" That's a lie. I might not be proficient in reading the tune of the living yet, but I can tell that she is out of tune and is lying right now so I won't worry about her.

"It's alright to tell what you feel Rin, before I was insensitive to just tell you to forget what happen and not explain it clearly but…. my relative Pray. She is dangerous. You shouldn't meet her and for that… I'm sorry" I tried to be as sincere as I can get.

To me who can't feel strong and real emotions. I can only fake my smile. I have read lots of books and dictionary that I can tell where to fake my smile or try to be comforting but it all still feel fake.

I can't sympathize and understand what kind of terror Rin is currently feeling.

True I felt the same despair and fear from Pray but that is probably just the tip of the iceberg. My gamers mind prevents it to further cloud my judgment but even with a slight touch of such feeling, still left me a messing wreck, when I felt it.

And Rin, a _normal_ person, is probably feeling it fully.

This feeling (?) of hopelessness, to not be able to reach my friend and feel what she feel, this is probably a _human_ and _inhumane_ feeling. I'm _normal_ in a way, I'm also _abnormal_.

"Rin, its fine… you can tell me what you're feeling. I can't promise everything would be fine or anything at all, until I know what to do. I'm feeling at lost here, but I'm really sorry for what happen" I'm really sorry Rin. That is my honest feeling and it's not blocked by my ability.

"I'm…. scared Touma… that person…. It really scares me Touma…" Rin finally start speaking but she also starts trembling and shaking. Her eyes are unfocused and her teeth start shaking. This is bad.

" **Scan"**

" **Fear (High) Mental Disorder (Low) Mental Disability (Low)"**

That is what was shown in her status window. Three negative effects that I can't cure because of the lack of items to recover such status effects. Or because my right hand can only negates supernatural effect.

This is mental trauma!

"Rin!" I didn't think twice and hug her

"Rin its fine, everything would be alright Rin!" I continuously call her name but all I get are soft whispher of _[I'm scared Touma, helped me]_

"Rin. Come on, your strong and cheerful person. Come on Rin. Calm yourself Rin. Rin. Rin!" I called her name again and again, and I tried to shake her out of her fear but it's not helping.

Having status effect that has indication of _High_ is bad. Depending on the status effect, it could be life threatening and long lasting. It dangerous to have her continue like this, but what should I do?

I don't know what to do. Bring her to the hospital? Then what would I say? My relative tried to kill her and if they start investigating. Lots of deaths would happen. I can't let that happen.

Should I call for Elder with glasses to cast hypnosis on her? But would he help?

He is the same as the other member of the clan.

They are pretty apathetic to people outside of the clan or people that don't have use to them.

In that matter, they aren't that different from the supernatural beings that they are fighting. The only difference is that they aren't looking down at the people around them. They just didn't care enough to know them and I can't say that I'm not the same for them. I also don't care for other people but Rin is different. She is my friend!

"Do you want to save her" I heard an apathetic question. It's not monotonous and emotionless but it shows an emotion that she didn't care at all and I know to whom those voiced belong.

"PRAY!" I'm angry. I felt the _beginning_ of the _emotion_ called _angry_. I can feel the deep _loathing_ I have for this person in front of me.

"I ask again, do you want to save her?" She asked again with the same apathetic voice of her. She is coming closer. I've become guarded for the safety of Rin. I also felt her shaking become stronger.

"PRAY DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY RIN IS ACTING LIKE THIS! STAY AWAY!" I can't hide my emotions that keep on boiling inside of him. It's like a fire is starting inside of me but it's being washed away by cold water. It's becoming confusing and annoying to have that kind of feeling. My judgment is being clouded again.

"Don't be _too emotional_. I'm asking again, if you want to save her?" She still continues on her own pace of walking and disregards my warning.

"Beldum Steel wires. Kill her" I asked, no, ordered her to kill her, in cold voice.

"Yes" the gentle Beldum has also lost all her warmth in her voice.

Several iron wires start slithering around the park. They start levitating thanks to the ability to manipulate steel and they start to encircle around pray. They are so thin that you won't notice them but I start heating them up with Pyrokinesis. They light up around the park and I don't care if anyone notice what's happening here but Pray must die.

They numbered in hundreds, to possible thousands of thin steeled wires that started to vibrate fast and become heated.

The temperature in the park become hot but I only shielded Rin and Beldum shielded Mittelt.

Even with all this intent to kill her, Pray doesn't seem to care and just stop and stand in front of me.

"Do you want to save her" She asks again in her apathetic voice.

I then order to wires to constrict her fast and sliced her to pieces.

Thin steeled wires starts to close in her, and they each, one by one, move fast that they will sliced her without any problem, with how it fast it vibrate, and how hot the wires are, but even before thousand wires that threatens her. She isn't faced at all and when it comes close to touching her pale white skin.

All the wires lost its strength and begun to fall to fall to the ground but before they touch the ground.

They turned into small particles of light that surrounds Pray and they gathered around the hexagonal transparent plate panels behind her. Then the lights are absorbed by the strange wing like formation in her back.

" _Energy_ _doesn't disappear_. _They just_ _transformed_ "

What? What just happen? I don't understand!?

I was shocked for a second then my mind was forcibly calmed down again, for the infinite times this evening.

She breaks down the matter into the pure energy state and absorbs them!

That is impossible and utterly broken.

"I'll ask again Touma, do you want to save her? I know of a possible way to save her" She asked now with a serious edge on her voice. She didn't even care that I tried to kill her.

"Y-Yes! I want to save Rin" I stuttered at first because I still can't comprehend what's happening but I manage to control myself fast.

"Do you want a quick way or a normal way?" Pray just ask calmly while tilting her head and looking at me. I also notice that she is wearing a dark blue attired this time. She is hard to notice with that kind of attire.

"A quick way! I can't afford a normal way where I send her to the hospital. Many people will die and I know you will be the one doing the killing" I narrowed my eyes while stating the facts that yes, if things get out of hand. Pray would be force to end their lives and she will do it without any set of remorse or second thinking. That's so like her character.

"That is just the way the world works" Pray doesn't care and just cross her arms and stand at one feet.

"No it isn't! Even if I don't know much about the world, I at least know that it's not right to kill anyone just because they irritates you, I also know you're not normal or any members of the elder council that supports me" Me included in it but the words wasn't spoken and Pray just raised her left eyebrows at my admission. She's not even bothered by it.

"So? It's not really the main point right now right? The main point is do you desire to save her?" She asks in the last question in a sing song voice. She knows my answer and is baiting me to answer the answer that she knew already.

"YES" A simple one word and that is enough to convey my feelings.

"Then go deeper into the altered world" huh? What does she mean?... wait….. Does she mean what I thought she meant? Because the chances of finding those types of items aren't high at all.

"You do know that the chances of finding it there, isn't actually high. It might not even exist at all. I've ventured there for years and leveled myself up a lot and killed lots of unique monsters and boss class monsters, but not even one had drop those type of items"

"You're still trying to run away Touma. For someone as young as you to run away from such simple trouble… what happened to you?" Right now, Pray had ignored everything and just looked at my eyes and her eyes don't hold any malice or any kind of strong emotions, aside from simple curiosity.

"I'm not running away!" Why does she assume that I'm running away if I didn't even venture once outside of the city? I don't get it.

"Touma. Touma. Touma" She start shaking her head and look at me like a child, that doesn't understand anything at all.

"Touma, anyone who had played games, at least once, know that you won't find everything in starting city. It's called starting city for a reason" She is admonishing me like I don't know anything.

"I know that, but why does that connects with my current problem of curing Rin" I'm currently hugging and hiding her away from Pray. I let her head rest on my chest and I feel her body trembling from my touch. She is really scared and traumatized. With every word Pray is saying, I can feel her body responds.

"You're dodging the question and topic Touma. You know that in every game, there is a way to cure a certain status effect. If you haven't found it yet, then it only means that you're not searching that far into the story yet" She answers confidently and I also can't rebuke her on her claim but I also can't understand on how she can be so sure on that one.

"How can you even be so sure that it would be there? How can you so sure on what the Gamers Ability can do? And also how can you be so sure about the rules in the games or can be so confident to say that it would be there" I don't understand her. I thought I finally understand her a bit but I still don't know who _Kusanagi_ Pray is.

"You're asking too many questions but to answer it. I played games and designed some of them before" huh? What?

"I'm also the one who suggest using the game characters as the base and core for Type 00, I maybe not there when it's being developed, but I'm there when the plan is being planned out. I did invent the _prototype engine_ for the _Academy City_. That City prided themselves of their cutting edge technology, and I'm one of its early developer" Academy City? Huh? What? More questions keep on popping my head.

"If we're talking about that City, we can also send her there for treatment. I know of a certain frog face doctor that can cure any ailments as long as the patient is alive" She keep on spouting nonsense that I don't know what's happening and what she's talking about but the last one is someone that can probably save Rin, I maybe can ask that person for help.

"That last thing that you mentioned! That Doctor, are you sure he can cure any kind of ailments!?"I was desperate that even someone I don't know, I will plead; I will even go down on my knees or do whatever he wants. Money? Not a problem if he can cure Rin.

"Academy City is in Tokyo, and you know going to Tokyo at this time of the day would be impossible. It's possible if you run there by foot but by using the train?" She shakes her head. I don't know what time it is but isn't there a train scheduled for Tokyo even this late at night?

"Even if you're that desperate to walk there all night, or even run from here, to there, it would still be useless. It would still be useless because you're _not allowed_ to enter that City. You can't also enter that city. That's impossible. If by some _chance or miracle_ , you _manage to enter_ it. Then you're just _deluding yourself_. You _didn't manage to sneak in but you're been allowed to sneak in_. _There is nothing you can hide with the director ruling that city_ " Pray sighed in the end and look at me again and ask the same question.

"Touma, do you want to save her?" She asks the same question again. I already answer it so why insist on asking the same question again? I don't understand it.

"Yes!" I'm being frustrated with the repeated answer and question.

"Do you want to become a hero?" She then furrowed her brows and asks me a question I didn't expect.

"No! Why does it even matter? That is not the important right now, what's important is curing Rin" I can't understand her at all.

"It's important Touma but if you don't want to become Hero then why do you want to save her?" sigh…

"She's a Friend Pray, maybe because you don't have one but friend is important. The dictionary and every book I said in human communication said so" and… I feel too that she is important…

"I admit. I don't have any friends at all" Pray isn't even fazed when I tried to attack her verbally.

"But I have family… and I try to keep them alive at all cost" There was a certain intensity there. That declaration… no it's not a declaration but a promise. She meant it.

"Would you risk your life to save a friend Touma?" She asks again…. This is getting me _angry_.

"Yes" I said.

"Why?" She asked

"She's a friend" I said

"That's all? You're risking your life because she's a friend?" She asked

"Yes" I said

She then looked straight at me. Look hard and intense.

"You don't want to become a hero?" She asked

"NO! We're just going in circle here!" I shout

"Then go to the altered world Touma and ventured forth, deeper into it" she said

"But that is just a huge gamble and I don't gamble with someone else life. (left unsaid was I don't care for my own) It's much better if I go to Tokyo now and go meet that doctor" I said

"Going to Academy city isn't also a guaranteed to succeed" she said

"But it has better chance than gambling the chance in altered world" is my answer…

"If you go to academy city, it would take too long and her family would know what happen. If you want to lower the casualty to zero then go forth to the altered world and find the cure" She insist… no she just said or stated it, like it's a normal fact… she doesn't even care. This woman!

Grrrrrr!

"YOU JUST WANT ME TO GET STRONGER FAST BY GOING TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD AND IT'S NOT ABOUT CURING RIN!" I stand up while shouting. Rin still clings to me and I still hug her but I'm very careful and gentle to her.

"That's true" She readily admits.

"Why you!" I tried to attack her again and this time around. I didn't care for any bystanders that might see what's happening. But I just called forth Energy Partisan after Energy partisan and launched towards her but every attack was dispersed when it becomes too close to her.

I still didn't care and even called forth _Setsuna [Flare]_ to use Shun-en and burned her but it still didn't affect her at all.

I tried every attack I can and even charge forth my strongest attack and I didn't care for what kind of damage it might take.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, she just looks at me bored, 4, 3, she then looks at Rin but she just looks at her like she is a trash! GRRR 2, 1, 0.

I launched the strongest attack I can call upon but the huge ball of energy didn't manage to touch her at all.

The huge ball of energy just dispersed into smaller particle and all was absorbed.

Almost all of my energy was spent and I'm left tired a bit but my Stamina is regenerating, and the same can be said for Energy but I still felt helpless…

"Are you finished?" She asked me bored…

"Gruaaaaaaa" I tried to launch at her but a hand stopped me.

I looked at the owner of the hand behind me and I saw Beldum, smiling sadly at me and shake her head. She then looks at the crouching Rin that is hiding beside the chair, where we were seating.

"Rin!" I forgot my anger and just rush to her side. I hugged her again and settled her on my chest. Massaging her back and tried to calm her with soft whispered words.

'Don't try to run away Touma. You should know already that, your only chance of curing her in time is by going to the altered world. You don't have any other methods to do so than gamble on this small miracle to happen. Plus, in that world . _The world doesn't hate you._ The world won't actively antagonize you or even stop you from being stronger. It might even help you if you really start moving forward" She then looks up to the sky above where the moon is peaking behind the clouds.

"So don't run away and take the step forward. This time around, take that step forward on your own" She then looks at me and after looking at my eyes, she then start walking away.

"I'll wait for you back home. I already know your answer so I'll prepare the necessary items you will need" That is what she last said before I lost her presence. You won't even hear her footsteps in this silent night. Like an assassin, she is.

"Rin" I whispered towards the girl who is trembling badly… it's my entire fault that she become like this. I shouldn't have let her become close to me. I shouldn't have stopped them, even if I had to use force. I can do it.

I'm strong!

I'm not weak!

I can live on my own!

I started trembling and I'm trying to deny again the cruel reality in front of me.

I can't blame Pray, I know her character. I can blame her for all I care but I'm making an excuse.

The fault lies on my own failure.

I can probably guess why Rin was there. She is probably visiting me because I promised that I would still play with her after my morning training, but I didn't go and meet her in the park, which is why she decided to go and check my home.

This is my fault

'Touma…. I'm scared" Rin whispered while trembling badly, it's even hard to understand what she said but I can tell, I can feel and I know what she meant.

 _Cause and Effect_.

Everything happens for a reason. I let them got close to me, despite my bad luck and this happens.

I know and I'll take responsibility for it.

 _Something inside me is starting to change again._

 **Quest Update**

 _Find "Remedy" to cure Rin_

 **Success:**

 _Reward 2% EXP and curing Shimura Rin [Best Friend)_

 **Failure:**

 _Death_

 **Duration:**

 _Until 6:00 AM Tomorrow._

 **Yes / No**

This Gamers ability…. So you're saying that I can find it there?

Then who am I to reject such offer.

I pressed Yes mentally and standing up. Rin looks at me confused and with her eyes red from all the tears she shed.

'I'm sorry Rin, but this might be the last time we will be meeting with each other"

I then put her into sleep by using _Rui [Illusions]_ to lullaby her to sleep. I'm not good with illusions because it's my polar opposite in nature, so I'm limited in using Rui, but I can still manage to put a child into sleep by her illusions.

"Let's go Beldum. We're going back home"

She only nods and I didn't go for running or walking.

I have already regenerated enough energy to get me back home in the fastest method.

I jumped into the air and create Moon Steps. I stepped onto them and begun my dash but I cast _Madoka [Barriers]_ in front of me, to protect Rin and Mittelt from wind resistance, but to ensure their safety, I levitated them in their own and cocoon them in barriers.

I return as fast as I can and I saw that the damage done to my home is still present which is natural but I felt that the area around my house is distorted.

Can Pray cast illusion too? It felt that there is a heavy _mist_ in the air.

The mist parted ways when I made contact, and I go directly inside.

I saw Pray sitting in the dining table with a basket of food in the table.

"I prepare _Rations_ for you to use while you journey further" She didn't move from her sitting position and I didn't acknowledge her words at all.

I look inside the basket and it's full of _bread_ and _rice_ for _Stamina_ and Health _Points_ , and also lots of _sweets_ for _Energy_ recovery.

 _Sugar_ recovers _Energy_ fast while _Carbohydrates_ restores _Health_ and _Stamina_.

I put the items into the Inventory but I left some outside of the basket for quick use.

I also change my equipment for more suited in survival mission than stealth mission.

For helmet I equipped.

 **Cracked Helm of Protection** – A standard silver color, iron helm with cross shaped designed at the front of the helm, this a good helm but its durability is rather low. But since I can smith, I can just fix it while resting.

\+ 5 Defense

\+ 20% Health Regeneration

For eyewear:

 **Silver monocle** – it's a single mirror eyepiece equipment. This equipment might be flashy but I needed defense

\+ 2 Defense

\+ 2 Magic Defense

For Earrings"

 **Regenerative Earrings** – A single piece earring with three hanging crystals as design.

\+ 20% Regeneration

For Armor:

 **Lesser Elemental Protection Vest** – An ordinary leather strapped armor that gave good elemental damage resistance.

\+ 5 Defense

\+ 20% Elemental Resistance

For Belt:

 **Snake Skin Leather Belt** – has a medium size pouch for items to be put on.

\+ 3 Physical Defense

\+ 10% Poison Resistance

 **Boots of Speed –** A brown colored leathered shoes.

+20% Movement Speed

\+ 2 Defense

For accessory:

 **Power Bangle** – a yellow colored bangle with black outlining and a single pearl as center piece

\+ 10% Power

On my left fingers are

 **Ring of Regeneration x 2** – a white simple ring with a circle with a star design as center piece

+25% Health regeneration

+25% Stamina Regeneration

+15% Energy Regeneration

 **Ring of Clarity** – a simple crimson ring without decoration

\+ 20% Energy Regeneration

 **Ring of Perseverance** – A golden ring with ruby as gem.

\+ 20% Regeneration

For quick items that Pray prepares

 **Bread Roll x 20** – Heals 30% HP and STA

 **Cheese Sandwich x 20** – Heals 30% HP and STA

 **Melon Bread x 20** – Heals 30% HP and STA

 **Rice Ball x 20** – Heals 30% HP and STA

 **Chocolate Bar x 20** – Heals 30% Energy

 **Chocolate Candy x 20** – Heals 30% Energy

 **Fruit Candy x 20** – Heals 30% Energy

I also have stacked a bit of healing items in my inventory that I can use in case of emergency.

Now, preparations are complete time to make a move.

"Wait" Pray's finally had spoken from her sitting position but she didn't move. She only speaks.

I didn't turn back but I wait for what she may say.

"Remember, Touma. _Energy_ _doesn't disappear_. _They just_ _transformed._ I'm the reason on why you can manipulate the Energy and it's also because of me, that you're _friend_ had been hurt" I can't believe she's saying this now. She's admitting her fault but she won't still acknowledge Rin, what a shrewd person Pray is.

"So, I would just let you know that, I'll be waiting for your safety return. Come back no matter what. _Even if you don't find the cure_ " Pray…. She still cares for me but she only cares for me…

"I will, _I will come back for_ _Rin_!, and I will find the cure!. For sure!" I made a declaration and I start the activation.

"Then remember what I said " _Energy_ _doesn't disappear_. _They just_ _transformed"_ and don't be _afraid_ to take that _one final step forward_ " That is what I last heard from Pray.

 **World Reject! Dungeon Make Orc Field! Use 7000 Energy Compensation!**

* * *

 **In between lines "Kusanagi Pray"**

He is just like her that it hurts.

He has the same faults that would lead to his death someday but there is one difference.

He can still be saved.

He is _afraid_ to take that one final step forward.

He said in his _mind_ that he is fine to die for the others but I can tell, his _heart_ says differently.

It's like the _soul_ and _body_ doesn't mix.

I don't know what Aleister did but he said that he is needed to _save the world_.

We just believe him because he never fails us even once and we have the same goal but seeing him now?

I'm questioning his beliefs.

That boy is afraid to die.

Its human instinct to be afraid to die but there is something different from him.

Like a deep seeded experience that stops him from reaching his potential.

He is not afraid to get hurt for the others but when his life is in the line.

The body and mind becomes out of tune and he became easy to be read and easy to panic.

I know that his _body adjustment isn't finished_ because the researchers had gotten afraid that he might be stolen too, but it's probably better if they send him to the Kihara's first, to get his final adjustment.

His variety of abilities doesn't reflect his overall ability.

If I would to guess he is probably only level 2 or 3.

His control over his ability is too weak.

He goes for raw power but the way he fights, isn't reliant to it.

The show of power is just for show.

He is scared to get hurt which is why he attacks from the safe area, but when he knows that it's useless, he forces his body to move, even if it doesn't which made his mind and body clash with each other.

He seeks to overwhelm his opponent so he won't need to kill it but it won't be enough for enemies that are evil at its core or have different moral values.

He knows that thinking of sparing his enemy in the middle of the fight would just get him killed which is why he hesitates but he still follows.

He is human enough to know his life means more than the others, even if his doing it subconsciously.

Power won't solve everything and he knows it, but he still seeks it so he won't fail again but power isn't absolute.

He also knows this why is why he seeks diversity over specialization in battle but when his life is in danger, his survival instincts kicks in which narrows his rational thinking in the battlefield and in result, he choose to destroy just to survive.

He is a _walking contradiction_.

Maybe because it's his upbringing which meant our fault… no it's most likely their fault. I'm not even there when he was born or was I around when they do their yearly meeting. It's just too troublesome to travel.

Ow, who am I kidding? I'm also one of the one who condemns his _fate_.

He was clearly taught wrong which is why he is a walking mess.

He first learn to _Survive_ to _Live_

He learns to _deceive_ and _hide_ something from the very person that takes care of him, because he can't _trust_ him.

He learns to stand on his own two feet before he even knows what it _means to live_.

After learning the value of _Surviving_ , he then learns to _kill,_ to live.

To kill something alien and to kill something like him.

He learns the needs to kill, to live, but he still can't understand what it means to _truly live_.

After learning to kill someone, he first had an experience of _Kindness_.

This sign of kindness might be some form of _punishment_ to him, it reminds him of his failure but this kindness had also finally shows him the _value_ to live.

And for the first time he starts to question further his _reason_ of living.

But he also finds out that he is not someone that was _born out of love_ but _out of desperation_.

He finds out his twisted _origin,_ but then he was forced to learn how to fight.

But he doesn't know anything.

He learns _kindness_ but it _hurts_ him.

He has a _family_ but it's a _lie_.

He has _relatives_ but it only views him as a _means to reach the ends_.

He doesn't know what to do anymore which is why he is scared.

He is _scared to die_ without finding any _meaning_ about his life.

This _meaning_ is something that wasn't force onto him but something he wish on his own.

But right now, the one that shows him kindness is hurt, which is why he was forced to face down his own fears but his will to live, to find answers is still too strong that its unconsciously blocking his true potential.

The will to live was strongly engraved into him that it made Pray think that it's maybe his upbringing but it's she felt that there is more to it.

Something he _yearns_ for but I can't tell what it is.

I can't tell because he himself _doesn't know_ what it is.

He is really is a _walking contradiction_.

He doesn't want to become a _hero_ but he is doing his best to save his friend.

Only a hero would do that…but then again.

People shouldn't be grouped into _hero_ and _villain_.

If the people in the world were grouped into two categories, the world would probably be filled with villain.

People can't live without taking advantage of others hard work.

Pray can't help but sigh and shakes her head. She also takes a look on the dolls that where left behind to protect that _brat_ and that _sin_.

The dolls where guarding those two too seriously. I won't kill those two.

He will hate me further and I don't want that to happen.

Living with him had become a bit interesting.

I want to experience it more, so I would let those two live.

But I would probably would need to get a DNA or blood sample for that baby. That baby is too suspicious for me.

That _sin_ isn't normal. Now, that I'm having free time to observe the baby girl.

Something is special about her.

Half-breed?

There was a chance that she had _received_ a _gift_ but I wonder who her mother is.

The fallen won't just breed with anybody.

They will pick the best to breed with.

Even if the fallen has the _largest_ in terms of numbers for the biblical faction, they lack the power to back up their numbers.

They are more quantity over quality.

They tried to fix it in later generations, by going with potential mate that has potential and not just any beautiful bitch in heat, but old habits die hard. Sure, they take and kidnapped those who had _potential_ , and had taken them as mates, but they still didn't stop in their despicable ways.

While the fallen are free to do what they want, the demons stay the same.

Angels, Fallen and Demons. These three would forever kill each other but I wish that they won't involve humans in their petty fight, though angels only involved if things are turning for the worse or when they are ordered to intervene. Their race is always the observers. They do the wait and see plan, and when things are turning for the worse, they will finally act.

Angels follows the _rules_ and are _just_

Fallen are _free_ to do what they do

Demons are beings of _evil_

The demons had kept their power for millennia.

The demons kept their blood pure and made their power more concentrated, especially in the _royal_ _family_.

Last time I had to slay those black ball throwing freaks, I had a hard time. I actually got dirty because of their annoying attacks.

Hmm… the politics in the supernatural world sure becomes complicated when they start meddle more with the humans.

I actually preferred with dealing with local super natural than migrating super natural, just because the main lands are already occupied by different myths and sect, they decide to populate on new lands.

As much as I hate outsiders, I hate locals more.

They didn't do anything when their influence was being challenge and just decided to leave them be.

I love mutilating them.

Darn, outsiders and their hypocrisy

They look down on humans but they learn from them. I _want_ them _dead_.

Sigh… it's getting boring while waiting here.

Looking at those dolls again, a mischievously smile appears in Pray's angelic/demonic face.

"I'm bored" She whispered and two lights appear beneath the dining table.

They soon grow in size and materialize beside her.

One was standing in pure white armor. Its height is around 5'8 and has a slim feminine body. It has long white coat design armor. It has sharp claws for its hand and feet. In its back are the familiar hexagonal transparent panels that are arrange to form a wing like structure. In its right hand is a black rod with several buttons. When it presses one of the buttons, a hologram panel shows up and it started typing on it.

The other one standing is huge, it's taller than the house ceiling which is why it become broken again. It stands in probably 3.5 to 4 meters tall. It's colored blue and has slim body but has huge shoulders and hips. It shoulders had 4 thrusters on it and 2 on its back. The hips have 2 thrusters on each hip and surrounding the tall blue figure are 4 floating, large long barrel cannons.

This two standing beside pray shows an imposing figure that Pray can't help but smirks when he saw the dolls trembling before her two daughters.

The steel type doll had immediately picked up the baby and the wind type had carried the girl. While the fire type stands at the front middle and the lightning in her right and earth on her left.

Even if they won't win they still stand in front of her.

They are really his reflection.

"Don't worry I won't kill those two. I just want to test you _dolls_. For someone that reflects his inner world, you dolls are pretty weak and for someone that should act independently, you girls rely too much on him. I just want to test you lot" They become more tense after hearing what I plan, they also start looking around.

Are they afraid I would end up destroying the house?

"You girls really don't know anything or maybe it's his fault for not knowing how the world works"

Another light had emerged from below and it now materializes into something like a circular steel contraption.

It's a hollowed circle that has various wires around it. A top of the circular contraption was a plate with an engraving of _STARGATE_ and below it is _Made in Kihara_.

The contraption then starts spinning and various lights starts flashing and lightning current starts to fly in the air and it began a humming sound.

I notice the lightning type to gasp but I ignore the dolls and just concentrated on the contraption.

"The _science_ had _further advance_ than the _world_ or _super natural world_ knew. We're fighting a _war_ here, and we're not planning on loosing"

Then the circular machine produces a distortion in the middle of the ring.

The distortion is starting to affect the area around it but it stopped when a _hole_ appeared.

A _hole_ in an open space.

"Come on, I already chosen a place where we can play around and won't have problem in destroying some stuff. You can also bring those two with you and you don't need to worry. The place I choose has oxygen in it." Pray start walking towards the hole when she notices that the dolls aren't following her.

"Relax, it's just a _transportation portal_. Now, come one. If you people made me wait on the other side of the gate for half a minute, I will come back and kill you all" Pray made that threat to wake them up from shock state but they began to tremble and panic more.

Pray just sighed and walked into the hole.

I hope Touma comes back quick. I'm started to get bored more.

"I want some ice cream"

* * *

 **Part 42**

" **Status"**

 **Orc Slayer**

"Kusanagi" Touma

 **Level -** 52

 **HP -** 5300

 **STA** \- 5250

 **EN** \- 7220

 **STR** \- 11

 **DEX -** 13

 **VIT -** 10

 **INT -** 202

 **WIS** \- 52

 **LUCK** – EX

 **STATUS POINTS** – 15

 **Currently equipped Title: Orc Slayer**

 **Increase damage to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 100%**

 **Increase Critical damage against Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 300%**

 **Increase Critical change against Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 25%**

 **Increase attack rate to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase dodge rate to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase insight to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase defense against Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase movement speed when facing Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 25%**

I don't have time to play around here in Fuyuki.

I've been fighting in this city that I knew all of the roads and shortcuts around the city; I even have few ideas on some houses where I was usually thrown around or when I tried to hide.

I already realized with Pray pointing it out that I'm afraid to go further than the city border. I felt safe inside this city where I grew familiar and knew that I can survive. Outside there is a total alien world for me but I need to go.

I need to find cure for Rin or else…

Charging an AOE attack to clear my surrounding, I began my preparation by maxing the available Globe of Invulnerability. I also surround myself with [Barrier] mirrors of Madoka that was centered on a hexagonal form of energy partisan.

I remember what Pray said about energy and I would like to try and copy her move but I know that reality is farther from the truth. I don't have any clue on what set of commands she inputted in those energy panels but I would like to try an experiment.

Recharging and buffing myself, I readied for the inevitable swarm of enemies.

I launched the charged attack after getting my Energy full again. It created a huge explosion that gave me the necessary time for me to exit but I didn't take the roads and instead dash upwards.

Creating moon step on the way and I start climbing higher.

I entertained the idea of creating wings but it would just takes too much command for me to use it. Maneuvering in the sky would limit my variety in attacking and defense. I can only have 8 active skills at the same time. I already always active the barrier skill and Madoka's mirror and those two alone cost me 2 active skills. I can only launch 6 attacks while being defensive. If I add the flight skill into it, it would probably cost me 2 skills, one for trust and other for movement. That would leave me with only 4 possible attacks and 1 of those attacks are already reserve for summoned beings. 3 possible attack patterns are too low for my liking.

So creating moon steps using Madoka's mirror would be more ideal.

As I ascend higher, I notice that the flyer's Batrider and Wyvernrider are starting to surround me.

I don't have time with them so I evade them by increasing my dash speed but dashing skills had weakness.

It can only move at the straight path and they are currently blocking it.

The enemies are becoming smarter and more used against me, as times goes by. It becomes harder to kill them.

I tried moving my right hand forward to kill the, as I dash around, but they just evade it and the Wyvernrider position its spear to slice my head off.

Having my right hand limited in range is really hurting me in this battle. I want to save energy but it would probably be impossible.

I control the wind around me by inputting the necessary command to show the necessary results.

I blow the wind away and some of the flyers were also blown away and when they tried to get closer, another result as shown.

The results are all the flying type with 20 meter range, are start to lose their ability to fly. Well they fall 20 meters below me, the updraft of wind is present again and they manage to fly.

I managed to create a space where the wind doesn't blow and the flyers can't fly through it just by gliding in. I push away all the wind that would be used by the flyers and they would need to fly on their own. But their wing long can't take the weight of the combine body of the beast and the rider, so they fall down.

This is only a temporary measure so I can have a better footing in the air.

After I had managed to set my footing in the sky, I prepare for my next plan.

I started then to control the lightning around me and set them for magnetism.

 _Something inside me is starting to change again_

Setting my shield as negative charge and also creating negative charge energy partisan behind me, I created around 100 and compress them. Doubling the power inside of the energy partisan, after that I set to control the wind around me and made them form a tunnel like formation in front of me, I then compress them too and when all the preparations was done, I was set like a human cannon ball.

I launched the compress wind in front of me, forward; it blows away the monsters that are trying to gather in front of me. It also formed a wind tunnel that stretches further. I then release the energy on my back and the negative charge particles are starting to repel the negative charge particle barrier. As a result, I was launched like a railgun in the air.

Everything that collided with my heated barrier exploded in gore and sprayed blood everywhere. But the blood that got near the barrier evaporates due to the high temperature.

I move beyond my normal speed and crossed the prefecture in seconds.

Moving in around Mach 7, with lesser Energy used than direct conversion of energy to propulsion, I set my target in to the main lands.

I don't have time to move from one town to another. If I'm aiming for the item _type remedy_ , I should move more inland's and if there is no change there, I would aim for the nearest country possible.

But I think that I'm in the right path, the flyers here are already higher in level than the ones in Fuyuki. They also had more abilities and more savage in attacking the barriers, I set up around me.

The batrider are also growing larger and the bouts of fire that they spew are becoming hotter and more concentrated.

The wyvernriders are forming formation and are lounging at high speed from above with their spears, pose to stab me but the moment they tried to intercept me, they just exploded in chunks, if their stand in the collision course but if they are only grazed, they just got throw on one of the houses below.

The speed is too fast for me to truly comprehend on what's happening but I should probably set on where I would be fired, because I feel that I'm just continuously moving at the same horizontal lane. I don't want to be thrown further and went outside of Japan, so after passing a rather big wyvernrider. I made drastic measures to stop my makeshift transportation.

I didn't bother to inspect my surrounding, it's not like I can, with how fast I'm moving. Everything is just a blur and I only need to stop. That's what I thought at this moment and I probably should be wise enough to think some other method but by my speed. I expect to be nearing the border of Japan and I don't want to end in the middle of the sea, where I don't have any ability to control and manipulate water.

So I used the quickest way to deal with the current super speed transportation event. I mentally ordered the barriers that I used as transportation, to collapse but I made a miscalculation. The force is already applied and according to Isaac Newton's first law. Unless another equal force had countered the force that pushed me, I would continue to move forward.

"Ugghh" Okay, that's the other force that is countering my movement, friction against the air.

I shouldn't have dispelled the barrier. That was a blunder and a mistake.

I expect to continue to move forward but without the strong shield that protects me from outside force, I would be left unprotected.

So when I rammed through an oversized wyvern.

The two colliding force exerts against each other. And even if the force behind my movement is probably stronger, the wyvern rider is just a bigger wall that can withstand the force. I manage to stop but I ended up falling and the wyvern rider that I rammed into was also thrown a few meters away.

But instead of falling from the sky, I didn't expect to be attacked immediately by an unknown flyer ramming its tail on my mid-section.

"Guh!" I was thrown fast, my direction is towards one of the large 2 story house below but if I ended up falling, this high in the sky and with this speed. There is a high chance I might end up dead.

First is to slow my descent. Creating multiple Madoka [Barrier] on the path of my fall, I slow down my acceleration. The pain from hitting the barrier is there, but it only lasted for a second and with how fast I'm falling, I would need a lot of them. I can hear the multiple barriers that I set up, shatter liked broken mirrors.

But falling fast from high above isn't my only problem. The sky is currently blacken by large flying creatures, thee current size of the Batrider and Wyvern riders are around 10 meters for batrider and more than 13 meters for the wyvernriders. Their levels are also something to not laugh about…

The current levels of the monsters that are roaming in the sky are around higher 80's

They are 30 levels above me.

" **Scan"**

 **Explosion Menace**

 _ **Troll Bat Rider**_

 **LVL 87**

 **HP 9270**

" _ **The Bat Rider rides the sky and bring explosion and destruction in their wake"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 86**

 **Endurance: 57**

 **Agility: 66**

 **Luck: 13**

 **Trait:**

 **Burning Blood:** _If the unit dies, it will cause burning explosion to its surrounding._

 **Ability:**

 **Fire:** _The ability to manipulate fire_

 **Less Resistance:** _receives less air resistance, which doubles their speed in the air_

 **Rapid Fire:** _halves the time needed to reload another exploded solution._

 **Attack:**

 **Exploding Concoction:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit hurls a bottle full of exploded fuel._

 **Fire Blast:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit breaths a flame to anyone who comes close._

 **Fireworks:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. Hurls multiple exploding concoction that cause massive explosion_

 **Weakness:**

 **Ice**

 **Magma Blower**

 _ **Wyvern Rider**_

 **LVL 89**

 **HP 9470**

" _ **The Wyvernrider throws their spear precise with accuracy."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 95**

 **Endurance: 57**

 **Agility: 58**

 **Luck: 11**

 **Trait:**

 **Concentrated Aim:** _Increase accuracy but slows the attacking speed._

 **High Concentration:** _Can't easily be distracted or confused_

 **Keen Sense:** _Can easily perceived an attack and allows the unit to dodge and counter_

 **Ability:**

 **Fire:** _The ability to manipulate fire_

 **Extreme Speed:** _Triples the speed while in the moving through air_

 **Attack:**

 **Magma Spear:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit hurls a spear engulf by explodes in burning magma_

 **Molten Blade:** _Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit attacks anyone nearby by its burning weapon._

 **Flame Breath** _: Unique skill of this specific unit. The unit breaths burning magma, onto its enemies._

 **Weakness:**

 **Ice**

Just looking at their new stats, I can tell that I'm screwed.

I feel my body trembling and my fight or flight instincts starts to kick in but I willed my body to fight.

I need to get that item for Rin.

But just looking at them and not the status, my stomach is churning and I feel my will slowly crumbling.

I'm not even 1 meter tall and I'm already up against more than ten times my size.

I know the risk of going outside of my safety zone but I didn't expect for it to be this hard. I'm trembling and I'm scared. I can see the massive spear of the Wyven Rider, being pointed at me and its smoking tip where super-heated by molten magma. Getting hit once would be fatal. I would need to dodge, but where? They are everywhere and to make matters worse.

They can move faster than one and more freely in the air.

The Bat Riders are start tossing smoking concoction at me and I can only protect myself by setting a barrier, in front of me but when it made contact, the barrier just exploded and I was thrown further and my speed increases again.

I was to create a solid landing in the air by compressing it like how I them for moon step but I added further with multi-layered barriers, with small space in between.

I prioritize on stopping my descent than my HP. So, I made them more compact and more strongly but it works so it's fine. I felt the aching back for a second but I didn't have time to rest with the bat riders' continuous assault of exploding bottles, the wyvern riders are also approaching from my side and above.

I used my left hand as spring and pushed upward to dodge an attacked from below.

Even with multiple barriers, the attacked went through and broke it all. It just shows how powerful the current enemies are. When I tried to maneuver myself on attacking using my right hand, it already retreated and out of my reach but the ones attacking on my side had managed to come close.

I twisted my body to avoid the flying beast but I didn't manage to avoid the attack completely.

The superheated spear had grazed my armor and had pierced it easily. The armor didn't even offer any resistance from the attack. The attacking power is just too high for the armor to work. I felt the skin in my stomach and my back, got grazed and burned by the spear. I also felt the heat invaded my body but the Gamers body prevented further feedback of the damage.

While the two attacks from my side are still happening, the attacks from above are already approaching, by the time the two wyvern rider had passed me by half a meter, the spear of the enemy from above had stab my foot and had dragged me with it.

I can feel the pain in my foot. It burns and aches that even with the gamers body stopping the response of the pain, it still completely manage to block all pain that I continuously feel while the spear is stabbed through my left leg.

The wyvern rider had raised his spear and together with it, I was dangled up in the air and brought my body towards its face. Its face is hidden by a rather thick helmet that I can only see its eyes. I also notice the clothing's of the Crc had change. It wears now heavy armor with thick furs, layered around it. The armor around the mouth area of the orc had parted ways and I saw its big mouth roars.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

I feel the heat from its mouth and I see his saliva, drooling from his mouth. A bubbling manga is starting to come out of its throat and its preparing for a breath attack.

I can feel in my face from the breath but I didn't stop from attacking, I used my right hand and punched his head. It exploded in particles and I was left falling down thanks to gravity but my left foot would be useless.

 **Disabled (Left Leg)** under disabled negative status effects are Shattered Bones, Damaged Muscles and Severed Nerves and Blood vessels. It made my left leg completely useless but I'm thankful for the enemies superheated weapon. It burned the insides which prevent another negative status effect, Bleeding.

I used my telekinesis to move the disabled leg but it would just add up to my sustained active skills.

As I'm falling, the enemies surrounding me are already approaching fast; they are far too fast for me to fight them in their territory. I can try to catching them but I would burn my energy fast. I would need to retreat and fight on safer grounds.

I create a Barrier and used it as a stepping stone. I cling to it using my left hand and angled my jumped but an enemy had accelerated fast that it broke through the barrier. I lose my footing and a burning spear is approaching, I angled my body around it but the wyvern rider swiped his spear horizontally, I tried to duck below the strike but because I'm so busy with the opponent, in front of me, I'm late to counter attack against the enemy from below.

"Gah" I received an electric shock from below and I didn't manage to fully react against the enemies swing and I got hit and thrown further down. But my location of drop is not the place I indented too. I'm falling into the mass of Giant Grunts.

They already stand around 2 meter tall when I first saw them but now, they are around 13 – 15 meters tall. The houses around the area are being ignored, when they bulldozed through it, to just reach me with their giant mace and Morningstar.

 **Barbaric Orc**

 **Grunt**

 **LVL 87**

 **HP 11150**

" _ **The grunts are the basic warrior soldiers of the Orc clan. They are used to pillage and capture human settlements"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 110**

 **Endurance: 98**

 **Agility: 16**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Trait:**

 **Brute:** _Ignore damage receives and would continue attacking until the unit is dead._

 _ **Iron Skin:**_ _Halves Physical Damage Received_

 _ **Savage:**_ _doubles attack speed in exchange for halving the accuracy._

 **Ability:**

 **Berserker Strength:** _Doubles strength and Physical Defense._

 **Primal Roar:** _Increase strength and defense of friendly unit._

 **Attack:**

 **Full Swing:** _This unit uses its weapon to attack the enemy with all its strength._

 **Resistance:** _Physical Attack_

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The grunt where I was aimed to be thrown roars and every grunt in the area follows. A deafening blast echoes in the city and can probably be heard by nearby city.

The roar of the green monsters didn't stop from the landing vicinity. It spreads all throughout the nearby streets and spreads forth through the whole city. Every humanoid monsters in the city answers to the call and they respond. This begins the hunt.

I need to run!

I stopped my motion by layering multi layered barrier in front of me, making each of them stronger and thicker and with little gap in between. I slammed into it and broke some of them but I was finally stopped when I broke nearly half of them.

I need to escape!

I can feel them approaching.

It's a good thing that grunts are all about brutish strength. I would probably receive a fatal damage from of those swings. I better evade and plan my movement.

When I bent down onto the barrier, I felt an attack from above. I didn't bother to know that the flyers are started throwing their concoction and spears at me. I can also see an upcoming huge spear aimed at me.

Even the headhunters had become bigger. They are around 8 – 10 meters with spears that is made of 7 meter thick steel body and a 3 meter long pointed blade. The spear looks scary, and its color is pure black up to the tip of the blade.

I didn't bother to be cautious of my energy and just pump 400 Energy on each leg.

I manage to evade the attack from above and to my immediate surrounding but I'm still not safe, the grunt is faster than my normal speed but I'm still faster with a bit of air manipulation, where I reduced the wind resistance against me. They will surely surround me at this pace so I used dash away to further escape.

The area where I landed is alien to me. I'm sure I'm sure I'm around _Hokkaido_ but I don't know the exact location. I can see the sea when I'm falling so I'm probably either in _Soya_ or _Okhotsk_ area. The area I'm in is in residential area but the roads are wide and the houses aren't that many. The terrain is plain and most of the lands are for agricultural use. I can't hide here in an open area. It would be easy to dodge and move around in the open area but it's not only advantageous to me but for my opponents too, though I notice now that the enemies aren't as many when they are smaller. Their number is still large but it can't be compared to when they are small. Their numbers right now is probably around 80 to 100 at most. It can't be compared to ant like numbers, when they are as small as humans.

Still, even if their numbers isn't that many, they are still far stronger and have more diversified skills.

I run around the open area and when a grunt stands in front of me, I evade to the side and punch the extending fist with my right hand.

They are far larger and faster but having a smaller body would still be advantageous in this battle, though I fear if those fist hits me. The grunts fist alone is bigger than me and when it hits the ground it creates crater and their weapons produce shockwaves that can throw me off the ground if I'm not careful.

After taking care of the one blocking me, I dodge to the side, and then a large beam of lightning went through a second after I move from it. The shaman's control over lightning had become stronger.

I didn't stop after dodging the attack and start dashing away again. A swarm of locust is coming. They are following me with precise control. I look around for the source and I saw the witch doctor can now even control insects to do its bidding. And the insects aren't ordinary insects. Everything that the swarm touches was eaten away. Even the earth or tree was being eaten fast and only leaving gouges of earth on the ground and trunks in the tree.

 **Demon Enchanter**

 _ **Witch Doctor**_

 **LVL 87**

 **HP 9705**

 **MP 8750/10170**

" _ **The healer and demon worshiper of the clan. Its mere presence in the battle field boosts the morale of the clan and brought despairs on the enemy."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 58**

 **Endurance: 67**

 **Agility: 41**

 **Magi: 98**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Trait:**

 **Healing Aura:** Friendly unit that are near the unit will have faster regeneration.

 **Soul Gatherer:** _Whenever a unit dies, this unit can sacrifice their soul to the demons and restore its mana._

 **Ability:**

 **Voodoo Doll:** _Amplify the damage received of the target_

 **Healing Wave:** _Heals nearby unit with each wave of energy._

 **Agent of Beelzebub:** _Calls the deadly swarms that follows the king of fly and control them to attack, defend or support the clan._

 **Attack:**

 **Poison Flask:** _Unique Skill of the unit. The unit throws a bottle full of poisonous substance._

This is bad but manageable… is what I want to think

They are faster which is why I need to be faster too but I'm consuming energy far too fast. I can't even use it to fire counter attacks from afar.

It's also didn't help that they just ignore it.

I tried launching a Burning Twisted Partisan, Charged Drill Partisan and even the Compact Drill Partisan are being either deflected or outright ignored. This running juggernaut just ignored my attacks from afar.

I need to hide.

My breathing is becoming erratic and my skin is paling. I'm not getting enough oxygen.

I want to curse but I don't have time. The oxygen in the area is being burned faster with the way the wyvern rider and bat rider keep making thinks burn and explode.

I would die here.

I need to escape.

Charging for another explosive dash but before I used it to dash away, I was forced to dodge massive spears, that were thrown by the headhunters. As I was dodging, I didn't notice the upcoming burning mortars from above.

 **City Destroyer**

 _ **Demolisher**_

 **LVL 83**

 **HP 8600**

" _ **It hurls molten rocks against its enemy.**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: 30**

 **Agility: 5**

 **Luck: 15**

 **Trait:**

 **Peon:** _Has an aid that loads the demolisher with rocks_

 **Wooden Construction:** _The body is sturdy but it's made up of wood and steel._

 **Ability:**

 **Burning Oil:** _The hurled rocks was burned until its melting and turned into magma._

 **Attack:**

 **Burning Mortar:** _Unique skill for this unit. It hurls molten rocks towards its enemy._

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Fire**_

I was being led! Is what Touma thought.

Charging for another explosive dodge to get out of the situation at hand, Touma didn't expect for chains to start sprouting from underground and ended up tying him in place.

"What!?" Touma was shocked and confused, where did this come from?

Looking around for a split second, he spotted them. The ones who also manage to entangle him and drag him to the mini-boss, last time they dive into the altered world.

 **Swift Blade**

 **Raider**

 **LVL 89**

 **HP 9600**

" _ **The raiders are the saboteurs of the clan. They are experts in every terrain battle and can are good at capturing their pray."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 76**

 **Endurance: 35**

 **Agility: 98**

 **Luck: 14**

 **Trait:**

 **Veteran:** _Masters in the battlefield. They know how to maneuver the troops and their own to have advantage against their enemies._

 **Speed Demon:** _In flat terrain, their speed are tripled in an even terrain, their speed is double._

 **Ability:**

 **Steel Chain:** _Can entangle enemies from afar, they can use it to drag their enemies from above to the ground or bind an enemy from afar, so they can't escape. They can also use it to drag their opponents to their ranks._

 **Attack:**

 **Exploding Slash:** _Unique skill of the unit. The units sword is unique that whenever it meets its enemy, the enemy will received additional damage, aside from slash damage, they will received exploding damage that were meant to bring structures down._

 **Resistance:** _Slash Type Attacks._

It stands around the same height of the grunt but its mounted on a massive black wolf, so the actual unit is probably smaller. The body is fully armored by black leather armor with a massive fur around its body. It has huge steel helmet that covers its whole head and one can only see a glimpse of its eyes from the slits on its helmet. It carries a massive silver blade on its right arm. The blade is even larger than the rider but he can wield it like it's nothing and even the massive wolf, doesn't feel the weight of the monster blade.

They are around 5 of them and they keep on pilling steel chains on me. Looking up above, I can see the mortars, burning spears, exploding concoction and massive spears approaching.

I tried dispelling the chains with my right hand but they just do it over.

I can only time my movement in one go.

Charging my legs for anther explosive dash, I brought my right hand above and swipe every chains from up to below and when everything was dispel, I dash to the side before another batch was latch unto me.

What I didn't expect is when I was when I'm moving an electrical cage was surrounding me.

 **Lightning Caller**

 _ **Shaman**_

 **LVL 88**

 **HP 9595**

 **MP 9400/10225**

" _ **Calls forth the storm to destroy and traps the enemies and empowers the units from the Orc race"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 64**

 **Endurance: 53**

 **Agility: 59**

 **Magi: 94**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Trait:**

 **Storm Caller:** Calls forth natural lightning to create defensive shield around the unit.

 **Ability:**

 **Blood Lust:** _Awakens the inner animalistic of the Orc. It triples the attack speed but doubles the received damage._

 **Purge:** _Curse the target with lightning current. It electrifies the nervous system of the target and slows their movement down._

 **Lightning Cage:** _Traps an opponent within a electrified field._

 **Attack:**

 **Lightning Bolt:** _Hurls lightning charge attacks._

 **Lightning Spear:** _Hurls a massive stream of lightning attack_

 **Weakness:**

 _ **Water**_

"Wa-graaaaaaaa!. KABOOM!" I was shocked, then electrocuted and then I was thrown back by the massive concentration of attacks. I feel my body aches and the massive grunts are approaching. But I was **Paralyzed** and can't move. I can dispel this if it's a curse or a magic attack but it's not. It's my nervous system shutting down because of the massive influx of electricity that hits my body. I can recover myself by using my own manipulation of electricity to counter it but I'm tired.

I'm tired.

I want to sleep.

I have done enough right?

What am I fighting for again?

Why do I feel that I'm forgetting something?

[Brat, is that all you can do? Did that little shock had given you amnesia or you're just proving me that you're really a defective product] I heard an annoying voice that I keep hearing for months now. I know who he is and I often plead for his help, but he still continues to refuse on helping me.

He keeps calling me _"Defective Product"_

[I'm tired now old man, if you're not going to help then shut up.] Is what Touma said to the voice inside that whispers mocking words, every time it spokes

[What about your friend? have you forgotten her already just because of the overwhelming odds? Your disappointing and a defective product won't be enough to label _something_ like you. You're just a trash] A heavy dose of venom can be felt leaking from the voice ask

[Friend?...!] What am I doing! How can I forget the reason I'm here just because of oversized monsters. They are still the same, they just become more annoying than ever.

[It looks like you still have some fight in you] the voice tone had change but it's still full of mockery and disdain.

[Fine brat, I will help you from now on. With my help, the great old me, can recycle a garbage and turn it into a usable product] his voice is still mocking but there is a little warmth that can feel from it

[Call my name brat and we will destroy your enemy but just remember, even if I help you. It won't change anything if you can't take that _one last step_ ] still full of mockery and disdain, this old man had decided to help but he still doesn't acknowledge me a bit as the current clan head. The same can be said for the previews leaders. They can't believe that the clan would stand so low that they will entrust it into a human abomination.

[Shut up old man, if you're going to help then shut up and help me!. Let's turn this battlefield into wasteland!]

Using 1000 energy on the skill and with Koku's form of power, the seventh form of power [Flash Cast], it _ignores the preparation time, charging time or chanting_ needed for the skill to be used. One just needs to provide the necessary energy for the skill.

I can't stand but I can feel the power. I compress the greater storm energy bomb and put all the energy needed to fire its maximum charge.

Above me is an ethereal form an eastern dragon. The dragon isn't massive and it's only around the size of an adult human with the length of around 5 meters. Its head had several horns and it has one massive eye and a big mouth full of sharp teeth and a slithered coiling tongue.

" **KOKU! [Flash Cast] Compress then Fire!"**

The eye shines and power surge forth. Its massive mouth opens and inside of it is the Greater Storm Energy Bomb being compressed (which cost an additional 1000 energy usage) and was launch into the enemy in the form of massive laser beam.

In this world where only night can be experience and the only light that can be seen from above the sky and the horizon was from the enemies that continuously bombarding my frail and bloody body.

A massive beam of energy was fired north and was drag clockwise.

Then massive explosions were felt around me and the darkness of the night was blown away.

 _From the darkness there was light_

Just wait for me Rin!

* * *

 **In between lines "Shibuya Rin"**

"I'm scared, Touma where are you" Rin was scared… she is terribly scared and she's heartbeat is fast and she is currently curled up and shaking beside Beldum who become stronger and is now Metang, in her human form.

They are currently in an unknown place where the floor is made of steel and above them is covered in glass. But the glass is not an ordinary glass, it can withstand the countless explosion that shakes the place and even the steel floor is remain unscathed even with the entire massive explosion occurring.

The place is unknown to the girls that continuously trying to hurt the demon but all their efforts so far are futile.

Metang who is beside Rin is also protecting her but Rin can't find courage inside of her to care on what's happening around her.

"Touma… where are you" She is currently unable to think clear and can only shakes and hide her face in her hips that she is currently hugging.

Metang who is beside her, is also carrying the crying Mittelt and she is trying to make her stop crying but with how loud the surrounding, her attempt is futile and she can only lament their current situation.

"Uwwaaa uwaaa" The crying Mittelt can be heard but it only intensifies Rin's shaking.

The crying baby doesn't help the situation. It only made Rin become more scared.

"hahahaha!" It also didn't help that Rin can heard the laugh of that demon.

Rin can still remember the face of the demon that hunts her nightmare yesterday.

She didn't manage to sleep and can only silently cry in her bed. She doesn't want to worry her parents and she believes in Touma.

Touma would protect her but where is he now?

"Touma you liar…" Rin can only continue to sob and cry.

Rin can still remember the first time they met or rather, the first time she can think and remember of her own.

Touma had already met Rin when she was just a baby and can't think for her own.

It's been more than a year since they met, but Rin can only remember it as only a year.

 _[Flashback]_

She was brought by her father to visit a friend.

A lonely but trusted friend that her father assured will be her first true friend.

Rin was scared at first when he first saw him.

His eyes are cold and her voice is emotionless.

Rin is really scared of him but her father assured him that it's fine.

His father introduced her to him and he only nods and he continues to what he is doing.

Her father had gone to the kitchen and prepared to make a meal and he left her together with the cold boy.

He doesn't look away from the book that he is looking at.

Since he is not going to say anything, Rin decides to ask him what he is doing.

He said he is Reading.

He is reading.

He should be the same age as her but he is already reading the book.

Rin doesn't understand it back then that he is reading and she only thinks that he is looking at the picture book but when he saw that there is no picture at it. She was confused but since he is not talking, she lost interest at him.

Rin had decided to play on her own.

She had brought her favorite doll with her to play with and play she did.

She sat beside the wall and uses some of the books, laying around as a seat for her favorite doll.

She occasionally looks at the cold boy but he still continues to do his so called reading but it's a boring book and there are no pictures in it.

Her father is still busy in the kitchen so she just continues on playing.

Rin is busy at playing that she doesn't notice that the top shelf of the book shelf is shaking.

Her father also didn't notice it but the cold boy notice.

"RIN!" the cold boy shouted.

Rin was startled and look at the cold boy but what surprise her was his eyes weren't cold anymore.

There was emotion in his eyes.

A warm emotion that shows worry… his worried for her.

She didn't understand what's happening but the warm boy and her father knows.

The warm boy, Touma had stopped the books and shelf from falling over her by using his telekinesis.

His father was thankful and rushes to hug her and take her away from the falling books and shelf which Touma then put down slowly.

The cold boy that suddenly turn warm, looks at her and his eyes still reflect such warmth that made Rin feel warm inside, but it only lasted a few second and his eyes return to that cold lonely eyes.

From then on, Rin would try to make the cold boy feel warm again.

She would continuously ask for him to play with her.

She drags him to his garden and play tag.

He often frowns at first but then he complies and runs with her.

We played in the garden, the backyard and even the rice field.

We chase insects, I forced him to play house with me and I'm the mama and he is the papa but he just usually frowns but its fine because I know his not called.

When I _accidentally_ trip, he will run fast and catch me.

When we're playing under the tree and a _branch broke_ , he will cover for me.

When we're going to out and play and _suddenly it rains_ , he will always have umbrella for us to use.

When we're we bought ice cream together and the wind suddenly _blows strong_ and I drop my ice cream, he will give me his ice cream.

When an _animal suddenly attacks_ , he will shield me

When we're playing in the park and the chair we're sitting on _suddenly broke_ , he will catch me.

And many more events that happen in this short year, he will be there always.

 _[Flashback End]_

When we're together I felt safe, he is my knight and shining armor and he will always protect me…

Always….. But he isn't here….

He wasn't able to protect me from the demon that is currently laughing up above…

"Touma… I'm scared" Rin continues to sob and tremble.

She feels lonely and scared without his trusted knight beside her.

Up above her, she can hear the laugh of the demon.

"hahaha, this is interesting. You dolls had become suddenly become strong and it's only been 5 hours since he goes out to that place. Forcing him to move out of his safe haven, sure force to boy to become strong"

"Why you!" Charmander or in this case, she can probably be called, Charmeleon now. She is currently in human form but her change in strength is clear for the demon to see.

Charmeleon can control now larger and more intense flames. Flames dances around the steel structure and tried to capture the demon but the demon just disperse it. Even if the flame is huge and thick, it becomes useless when the heat energy was converted into pure energy and was absorbed by the demon.

The 5 to 10 meter thick flame pillar dances around the area but a blast of energy beam from one of the cannons that surround the blue demon, was enough for it the flames to be blast away.

"Take this" Larvitar that had also become stronger and can be called now Pupitar was also in human form. All of them are in human form. She converts the energy around into solid matter. Solid earth was formed around her and it launches to the white demon but the white demon just sliced it with its vibrating massive blade. The stone pillars had also become sturdier and more compact. Pupitar had sacrificed the size for more fire power. She compresses it into thin spikes that surround the white demon but a barrier was form that blocks everything.

The white demon suddenly speeds up and raised its blade but a huge tornado blows it away. Pidgey who is now Pidgeotto, creates several massive tornado and are blowing away the two demons.

Pidgeotto also learns a new move where he compress the gas and with the help of Mareep, now turn into Flaaffy. A huge discharge of electricity heated up the gas molecules and it became ionized plasma. Pidgetto with the help of Flaaffy fired a rain of Plasma onto the two demons that protect the demon mother but the blue demon counters it by firing its sets of huge beam attacks.

The battle had continued like this for hours and it cause massive explosion everywhere.

But nothing still touches the demon but the girls aren't tiring but instead, they feel they are getting stronger.

They had connection with the main body but with the altered world, it's hard to make a solid reading but they feel that Touma is getting stronger and more desperate.

It's been 5 hours already and its only 3 more hours before the sun starts showing up itself in the horizon.

They made a call to Rin's father before they leave, but it's only delaying it.

Touma needs to find the cure.

"Hmm… I wonder if the boy had finally taken the last step to move forward. You girls clearly had become strong but it's still useless. It still won't be enough to scratch those who laugh down on the humans. He needs to go further in. Furthermore into the abyss and search for the answer in his question. His reason in living is right in front of him but he still questions it. That boy is dense and naïve" The demon can only shakes her head while laughing.

"Well, let's enjoy our time more. There are still 3 more hours before his deadline" The demon then raised her broadsword up and it became segmented. She then uses it to slash against the summons of Touma but they just protect themselves by thick solid earth and Metang also helps here and there by creating a solid black reinforce steel as protection.

The attack creates shockwaves and further shakes more the structure.

It only made Rin more scared and she can't help but shakily repeats calling out her knight that is currently missing.

"Touma… where are you..." Rin continuesly sobs and cries while silently calls for Touma.

If Rin would only look up and see pass the thick glass that is currently above her, she will only see darkness.

Darkness and void.

But in the far distant one can see small lights in the endless darkness and few colorful objects.

But if one carefully examines the darkness outside the glass protection, one can spot another object that is far closer than the distant small lights or colorful objects.

Just by looking at the side of the glass protection, one can spotted a huge object that is majorly color blue with some green and white.

But Rin is not looking up and she is too scared to even care, so she is not aware on where she is and the same can be said for the girls that are currently fighting desperately to hurt the demon that torments Rin.

* * *

 **Part 43**

Currently Touma is now in the foreign lands of Russia.

If Touma is an ordinary child, then he would be probably be weeping and whining about his misfortune but he isn't.

Touma can't believe that his first time setting foot in foreign lands is in this dark and gloomy, altered world.

Touma is not sure on what's the name of the land, but its north of Okhostk and if he knew the world map, he will knew that in reality, he is in the lands of _Sakhalin._

The Sakhalin is the largest island in Russia, being 948 kilometer long and 25 to 170 kilometer wide. Its land area is 72, 492 km2.

He is in the southern part of the island. Its terrain is plain with some small hills around the area. It has few trees and the area where he was forced to land was atop a cliff.

He became desperate because its only 1 hour left and he still haven't found the item that would cure Rin.

So he force his way through the traitorous sea that are full of monsters big monsters that controls water and shots huge harpoons at him.

He evaded a huge canon of water from a huge sea monster that resembles a kraken form the myth but his energy had run out, and he force to land in the foreign soil.

But he just enters the foreign land and the welcoming parties of huge monsters are already swarming around him.

With low in energy and rations, he can only run around them and rely on his trusted right hand to save the day.

The enemies are the same size as the one in Hokkaido but the levels are different. The armors are also different with the armors, they use now are colored red and yellow with the theme of more knightly, than the samurai armor that Touma notice in the mini boss and boss of Japan.

While, there size didn't change, their level and strength are vastly different now.

Their levels are around level 100 and above.

He also can't see the numbers now but letters.

Letters used to represent the estimated status.

Those are alien to him because he doesn't understand its meaning.

He is constantly using _Scan_ and it's leveling up nicely which helps to give him an estimate of the meaning behind the letters but it only made him scared because the gap in strength is huge.

 **Status System**

 **Ranks**

 **E Rank** – _Ranges from 100 – 250_

 **D Rank** – _Ranges from 250 – 500_

 **C Rank** – _Ranges from 500 to 750_

 **B Rank** – _Ranges from 750 to 1000_

 **A Rank** – _Ranges from 1000 to 1500_

And **EX** for values that can't be determined currently.

Additional rule is when the letter has the symbol of **[ + ]** beside it, signifies that the status can be increase in given situation

Having it in the status meant that it will be _multiplied_ by how many **[ + ]** was displayed, and with every addition of in the status, it would become the signifier of how many times the base status can be multiplied.

And currently, he has been thrown by the shockwave produced by a _Grunt_ with the title of _Warrior Orc_ and has a strength of _E+_

He isn't hit by the huge sword of the grunt but the impact of the attack cause a huge shockwave that hits him and he was thrown to the rocky area.

This is bad. This is what Touma is currently feeling.

There is no time to rest and his stamina and energy are in red zone while his HP is still in yellow zone.

There are three changes when the HP, STA and EN enter a certain percentage.

The label for the three would be green if it's Full or above 50%

Yellow if its 50% below but above 20%

It would turn Red if it's under 20%

Every time he returns back to the real world, he would only hide into a dark area and will return immediately.

He hasn't actually returned home for more than a month now and his rations from Pray are already used up.

He manage to acquire new type of recovery items and equipment but the evasive Remedy or Elixir is still can't be find.

But he had received the quest.

It meant that it's possible to get Remedy.

He just needs to hunt down the enemy that would drop it.

"Pant…pant…inhale… exhale" Taking a huge amount of oxygen. Touma rolls away from an attack from above but he was still thrown away when it exploded. The normal burning spears of the Wyvern Riders had now further evolved and are now a jet stream of burning ray.

This altered world is insane.

Touma is just realizing it more when he had left Fuyuki and begun his hunt outside of his home town.

He also had find _Gems_ and _Jewels_ , aside from the normal reward.

The money had also change from _Yen_ to _Russian Ruble_.

His money in the inventory didn't change and are still _Yen_. He just received a new number below the Yen, indicating the number of _Ruble_ , he received.

He also has a number indication for the amount of _Copper_ , _Silver_ , _Gold_ , and Diamond, he currently owned and it's found about the Yen indicator.

His ability is becoming weirder but he doesn't have time to ponder about it.

"Guh" Standing up fast, he creates a single moon step and uses it as a jumping pad to reach the approaching Grunt, to evade the approaching blade, he creates additional step to step on.

He is not creating barriers around him now and just decides to conserve the energy to be used for additional exploding dash or to create a moon step.

He pass through the blade and reels his right fist the Grunt glares at him and roars but he ignores it and punches through the solid helmet of the grunt. It disperses and he begun to fall but instead of falling, he created another moon step and uses it as launch pad to go after the nearing grunts and raiders.

The raiders are moving far too fast now for him to perceive normally. It has _E rank_ agility now and is moving far too fast but with an increase in Wisdom. His mind had become clearer and he can finally see the blur that he can't perceive before.

 **Brain Charger**

 _A highly charge brain that can react and issue commands fast in any given situation. It speeds up the processing power of the brain to easily react in any given time_

 **Effect:**

 _Current conversation is 1 second – 500 seconds_

 _Increase Resistant to Supernatural Damage by 50%_

 _Increase Elemental Damage of Special attack by 50%_

 _Increase Regeneration of Energy by 150%_

 **Note:**

 _Brain Booster requires 150 WIS_

When Touma returns to the real world, he was forced to use every little time to sleep and restore his damage body. Which cause him precious time of hunting the item but it would cause him more if he didn't recover his severed and damage limbs.

When his enemy had become far too fast for him to see, he was forced to enhance his wisdom after increasing his intelligence. It also allows him to received new and upgraded skills for the wisdom line.

His energy regeneration had become faster but it's still hard when he became too much reliant on it, to increase his speed.

" **Status"**

 **Orc Destroyer**

"Kusanagi" Touma

 **Level -** 83

 **HP -** 3840 **/** 8420

 **STA** – 1670/8360

 **EN** \- 1890/11310

 **STR** \- 13

 **DEX -** 15

 **VIT -** 12

 **INT –** 301

 **WIS** \- 101

 **LUCK** – EX

 **STATUS POINTS** – 31

 **Currently equipped Title: Orc Slayer**

 **Increase damage to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 150%**

 **Increase Critical damage against Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 500%**

 **Increase Critical change against Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 50%**

 **Increase attack rate to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 75%**

 **Increase dodge rate to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 75%**

 **Increase insight to Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 75%**

 **Increase defense against Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 75%**

 **Increase movement speed when facing Orc** _ **Race**_ **by 50%**

Touma's speed of growth overwhelms him that he didn't notice that he is receiving insane experience while spamming Koku around Hokkaido.

He wants to evolve his current skill list but the importance of Cripple and Amplify damage can't be currently changed. If he evolved it, then it would surely become stronger but it would take some time and it's not something to be used against superior enemies.

He didn't mind evolving his summoned beings and concentration but not the Cripple and Amplify Damage.

Touma didn't also notice when he had received the _new upgraded title_ but it helps so he uses it. He became so used to attacking orcs, that the only way for them to kill him is their overwhelming number and difference in strength.

He also receives new ability after reaching 300 in intelligence.

He thought that after Deca Core, it would be Dodeca but it didn't.

He received a totally new one.

A monster and game changer ability.

 **Super Computer [25 Parallel Processor]**

 _The ability to process multiple calculations at the same time, it shows the benchmark of being stronger and mastering one's ability as an Esper._

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to use 25 offensive skills at the same time without time delay between each use_

 _The ability to put 24 additional commands strings onto one another over an offensive skill to alter the nature of the skill_

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Stop and Delay._

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Compress and Explode._

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Boost and Divide_

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Absorb and Control_

 _Energy consumption was reduced by 25% during skill invocation._

 _Grants increase of 500% regeneration of Energy_

 _Grants increase of 250% damage deal of all Special Attack_

 **Required:**

 _Super Computer [50 Parallel Processor]requires 500 INT_

Touma can't imagine what the 500 INT would do and what changes wisdom would give if he upgrades it to 300 too but that is for some other time.

Right now his pressed for time limit and he doesn't have time to play around.

Running in the wide plains of Sakhalin, his evading the bombardment of the enemy form above, he isn't even looking at them anymore.

Even if the gap of strength and level is high, they aren't a threat to him anymore.

He became so used to their attacking pattern that it only improve and become dangerous. Unless they do something unexpected and caught him off guard, he will survive this but the problem is not surviving but finding the item.

Running and dashing from one enemy to the other.

Killing and more killing, he had been so used in seeing them either disperses in light particles of become vaporize from Koku's attack.

" **KOKU! [Flash Cast] Compress then Fire!"**

That attack had cost me 2000 energy but its fine; I can get it fast now.

Attacking and destroying the headhunters and the supports are the priority.

Not allowing them to join the fray would make it easier for me to deal with the grunt and raiders.

The raiders might be fast, but I can follow them now.

I can see now the sprouting Chains which the raiders hide from below, I can also react now to evade or counter it. Those sneak attacks are useless now.

After avoiding the chains and when they notice that it's useless. They will then charge in. Breaking the sound barrier and leaving behind craters and sonic boom, in the eyes of the normal. They just instantly appear in front of me but I know, I can see and follow them.

Dodging the attack by side stepping and dashing forward, I first punched the giant wolf and when it disperse, usually the rider atop would lose its mount and fall but the raiders aren't that easy to be beaten by something like that.

When they lose their mount, they will jump high and raise their sword up and bring it down to me fast but its fine.

I won't survive the attack if I block it but I just side step it and brought my arms up as a guard.

I was blasted away by the huge attack but I get what I needed.

I _absorbed_ the kinetic energy from the impact.

I'm not as proficient as master.

She can absorb and convert matter in 100% ration but I can only do 10% to 20% at best.

But it's enough, the attacking power from that attack is massive and if it hits me, I would receive at least around 3000 damage from the strength of the enemy, to the power of the swing, added up the force of gravity to the equation.

It would hurt but it can be endured. I manage to received and restore 300 energy points from that attack and the damage is further reduced by other damage reducer skills.

I also received new skills from Vitality line.

A damage reducer skill

 **Resistant Skin Level 27 EXP: 78% Passive**

The skin had become resistant in receiving damage.

 **Effect:**

 _Reduced damage received by 13.5%_

 **Note:**

 _Increased damage reduction by .5% for every level_

And a useful passive regeneration skill

 **Healthy Heart Level 24 EXP: 54% Passive**

Skill that increase passive regeneration of health and stamina

 **Effect:**

 _Increase regeneration of HP and STA by 48%_

 **Note:**

 _Increased regeneration by 2% for every level_

I have another damage reducer skill and with this skill, the 2700 damage is further reduced.

My natural defense isn't actually helping in reducing the damage. The gap is just too big for it to make any difference so I rely more on the skill I received.

It's still dangerous for me to tank any heavy damage but I know that I'm getting stronger.

The current level of gamer ability is now also **Level 3** but currently, I don't have time to experiment or find out the difference it made after leveling up.

I just know that I can manipulate and control my acquired skills more easily.

I also manage to get _hydro kinesis_ while forcing my ways through the high seas.

It also saves me a lot of energy in not just dashing from Japan to this island.

The railgun makeshift transportation can't be done because of the enemy is far stronger than the starting city so I was forced to brute force my way through the open seas but thanks to that, I acquired to ability to control water. While drowning and being dragged under the water.

And with the additional ability to control the elements, I have now a total of 6 summoned beings and one of them is now helping me in fighting against the horde of giant orcs.

"Seadra! Whirlpool!" My seadra that stands behind me had its eyes glow and the water by the sea starts to form a spiral formation and it was then stretch upwards. A cyclone was formed in the water and it then manipulated to hit the group of Demolishers by the hill top.

"Seadra, keep on firing water canon against the enemy and one had come too close use hydro canon. Don't hold back and just continue in attacking!" I ordered her and she answers with a cry and the water from sea are being drag from it and start forming pillars of water that strikes the grunts that tries to attack me from behind.

The human form of Seadra has the same height of me and the other girls. She has blue shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a one piece white and blue polka dots dress with knee length skirts. She also has a blue collar ribbon with a flower accessory. She also has blue ribbons tied in her hands and has flower hair clips as hair accessory.

I don't know yet Seadra's personality but from what I observe, she signifies my happiness?

Touma can't figure it out that much but she is the jovial type of summon.

If Charmeleon is my desire to play games

Flaaffy is my competitiveness

Metang is my diligence in taking care of what are mine and the others

Pidgeotto is what left of my childhood innocence because no matter what, if I didn't pick that book when I'm just 5 months old. I might have the chance of living a normal life for few years before I was trusted to this side of the world.

And Pupitar is my desire to read books.

I wonder what the personalities of others will be.

After killing a bunch of orcs and remaking the terrain of the island the first mini boss had shown up or rather, the first group of mini boss.

[This is new] is what Touma currently thought, they usually just appear one by one then it doubles and more comes after killing some more but now, there was already a bunch of holes in the sky that are gathering of what remains from the slaughtered orcs.

A group of 5 blade master is spawning at the same time.

 **The Noble Warrior**

 _ **Blademaster**_

 **Level 114**

 **HP 159000**

 **MP 77000**

" _ **The elite fighting force of the Orc race. It stands at the top of the melee fighting force. It leads the horde of Orcs to countless battles and stands at top of the corpses of the fallen allies and enemies."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: D**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: E**

 **Trait:**

 **Tempered Steel:** _It's a veteran warrior that knows the weakness of its opponent like the back of his palm. Each strike is aimed to kill and maim. It boosted the critical damage of the unit_.

 **Tempered Skin:** _The skin had hardens through countless battle and the due to that, the damage received reduced._

 **Ability:**

 **Shadow Clone:** _Can conjured solid bodied illusions with a maximum number of 1 per 10 levels. The only weakness of the clone is its life is only 1/10 of the original._

 **Extreme Speed:** Triples the speed when fighting in plain terrain

 **Keen Edge:** Increase reaction time from attacks and increase chance of counters.

 **Attack:**

 **Bladestorm:** _A unique skill for the unit. The unit spins his giant blade around him and causes a massive tornado that sucks and cuts the nearby opponent._

 **Omnislash:** _A unique skill for the unit. Multiple slash attacks that can't be blocked or evaded by the target._

 **Resistance:** _Slash and Blunt type Damage_

"Well, this is interesting" I whisper while waiting for the inevitable death match.

My legs are trembling and my body is bruised and beaten. I at least haven't gotten myself another severed or burned limbs but it's probably just a matter of time.

Fighting 5 blademasters that has D rank in Agility would surely be tiring.

Sigh… I'm just trying to not think on how disadvantageous I'm right now.

Pray might be right, I'm just running away and right now, I'm running away from reality… beating five of those would be extremely hard and I still haven't found the Remedy yet.

The blademasters are start appearing one after another, its height isn't that impressive if I compare it to the Grunts. Its height is probably around the Raider's height but tis blade is one and half its size.

There would be nothing of me if that hits.

I would like the run, and my instinct and my brain and body is telling me to run.

It's unwinnable if its 5 vs 1, If its 1 vs 1 then there is a chance, a 2 vs 1 is still believable but not 5 vs 1.

Sigh…

"Rin is waiting" I only repeat what I already knew. I need to wait for my energy to restore so I can only go for preemptive strike.

"Seadra cover me with Bubble Beam" Seadra then starts shooting bubbles after bubbles and its starts to block my view but its fine. With my senses working 24/7, the blademasters are like beacon of light in the night sky, with how powerful they are. They can't hide from me.

I'm the one who would do the hiding.

Hiding my intent and controlling my breathing, I blend with the bubbles.

Walking slowly without makings sounds and just gliding around the bubbles, I get closer to the closer blade master but when I'm within striking range of its blade. The blademaster reaction and just like I expected, with just the swing of the blade that I evade by dodging to its side. The attack of the blademaster had managed to slice the terrain in half and it continues to move forward, until it hits the sea and the power still soars forth.

The attack is fast and when I'm trying to just take a step forward by lifting my right foot and move my body forward, the second attack is already approaching from my left.

They are already familiar with my right hand so they tried to counter it.

The idea of this monsters communicating with each other by an unknown method is also one of the troublesome factors in the altered world.

Even if it's my first time in Russia, the enemies are already use to me.

[I wonder if they work as single entity] Touma ponders on such possibility.

A horizontal attack from the left is incoming and I tried to duck but a diagonal slash from right below is coming next. Using telekinesis, I drag myself to lean to the left and avoid the godly speed of the attack. It only manages to scrap my right biceps and shoulder but it's not fatal to prevent movement.

As long as it's still moving, I can continue.

After I manage to evade the upward slash, the blademaster had continue its momentum from the missing attack and it started spinning but before it completes its revolution, I put an explosive dash and punch through the body, effectively killing one of the blademaster but the attack from the blademaster had alerted the other blademasters and they entered the fray.

Two blademaster had emerge from the bubbles and they are in opposite with each other. Their blades are poised to strike and swing they did and right now, I'm thankful that I'm small.

The gap between the blades is only less than 50 centimeters apart but I'm just a small kid. I twisted my body and jump in between the fast horizontal swings that would have cut me into piece if it hits but I'm not letting this chance go.

With shaking right hand I raised it to dispel the blade from above and spin my small body and drag the stretch right hand to meet the blade from below.

Two blades disappear but the blademasters aren't discouraged one bit. They retreat for a bit and I was force to dodge an attack from above.

The headhunters and shamans had revived themselves.

"Seadra hydro cannon!" I called out to my trustee ally that I left behind near the sea area to ask for help and she heard my call. Two pillars of water shoot out from the sea and drown away the annoying long range enemies but I was distracted for a second and that is all the remaining blademasters needs for them to attack.

"Omnislash!" one of the blademaster initiates its attack and he just vanished from his place and he appears behind me with the blade raised horizontally and aimed to bisect me.

[That is not pure speed! That is teleportation! And I can't dodge] Touma is in pinch, his body is facing the hordes of long range support and even if he twist his body, he is not fast enough to turn around and block using his right hand.

Using barriers are useless against enemies that could dish out 3000 to 5000 damage with each swings of the sword and normally this would be enough to game over the gamer Touma but he can't help but smile fearlessly.

He is against overwhelming odds and his chance of winning is slim to none but he felt right and alive here in the battlefield.

He doesn't know why but fighting monsters and evil beings seems right to him but why?

Is that the reason for his living?

He doesn't want to become a hero that's for sure.

Hero dies alone in the end and he doesn't want to die or be alo…..

His thoughts were cut off when the blade starts cutting his body in half.

The blade runs clean through his body and he was bisected into two and he should be having a sad smile now because he failed Rin but his smile didn't falter.

"So master, is this enough? I did finally take that _one step forward right?_ " Touma emerges from within the striking zone of the blademaster and the body that was cut was dispersed and burned into particles of light that were absorbed by Touma.

Touma had used the sixth form of power Rui to cause an illusion. He can't use it very well but he can project a shell of illusion that distorts the view of the enemy making them hit the body double and not the actual target.

In reality, what the blademaster hit was just an open space where Touma positioned the projected image. It's like a body double where his main body was position a meter or two from the body double. The enemy would view the body double as the actual body because it has weight, cause sounds and in every bit of sense alive. But that is because what they see is actually him but his actual body is just off few meters from where they see him.

The blade master tried to react and move away from Touma's striking zone but without any wasted movement, Touma punched through the blademaster and it dispersed into specks of light that were also absorbed by Touma.

The blademaster's omnislash might be a move that can't be blocked or evade and it made the blademaster move in space and time but it won't matter because for the blademaster's attack to hit him, it needs to materialize in the same plane of existence where Touma is and if it were to materialize in the same place as him for the enemies attack to hit then the vice versa should also apply to Touma. If the enemy can hit him, then Touma should also be able to hit him too.

Relaxing for a split second, Touma was forced to dodge another attack from the incoming blademasters but this one is the ones who lost its weapon.

The remaining one who still wields its weapon is starting to use its other skill Bladestorm. It's also starting to suck him in but he held firm. His HP is in red zone but his EN is regenerating fast with the dead blademaster being absorbed.

Behind Touma was 8 piece of hexagonal transparent panels. The 8 where arrange into 2 pairs of 4 hexagonal transparent panels that were attach with each other in diamond formation. The 2 pairs where then attach to his shoulder blades and they are glowing dimly. In the middle of each panel was a swirl of energy. The swirls of energy are sucking away the space around the panel which cause the space a bit distorted and it's sucking away the light around it which cause the space behind Touma to darken but it also cause a different view to anyone who see it from afar. To those who can see it from afar would probably link it to the Milky Way. The area around it is full of darkness but in middle of the darkness was a speck of lights that formed a spiral formation.

This is Touma's version of Aurora System.

 **Aurora System [Level 1] (Active Mode)**

 _This ability was created and modeled based from an alien technology. It's a poor copy of the power of the legendary trees that the alien race raised and cultured to be their source of power._

 **Effect:**

 _Energy Conversion_

 _Converts Matter into pure energy and vice versa._

 _Energy to matter and matter to energy conversion_

 _Conversion rate is only up to 20%_

 _While Active, it will_ _reduced Total HP to only 20% of the Total HP and the user won't be able to use restorative items to restore HP, STA and EN but the passive regeneration would still work until it fully restore up to 20% only._

 **Required:**

 _ **?**_

This is Touma's version of Aurora system. It's not as refined as he wants to be, it can't be even be compared to Pray but it helps and if its combined with his absorb ability. He can easily regenerate his Energy fast.

While absorb is limited to a form of pure energy like heat, kinetic, electrical type of energy. The aurora system isn't as limited. It can absorb the remaining magical power or life force of the fallen enemy and convert it into energy. And if the ability to absorb and aurora system was combined, it would be to for me to lose Energy. Especially in this place where the enemy is infinite and each enemy I kill will restore a small amount of my energy.

Though while it's clear the aurora system is a useful ability, it still didn't change the fact that it's a very dangerous ability. It let him absorbed the energy in his surrounding and from the fallen enemies and convert it into energy that he can use but the downsized is, it will reduced his life into _one-fifth of its maximum_.

Since, his life is already in the red zone he didn't mind using it but using aurora system while in full health or is still in yellow zone, would probably be like wasting the HP he had.

This is also dangerous because his HP was reduced into one-fifth of its original and against enemies that can deal 3000 to 5000 damage in just one clean hit, he would die immediately if he got hit but that is the risk that Touma is willing to take to find the Remedy.

Master said that I'm afraid to take the final step and she was right.

She was right that I'm afraid in going against stronger opponents.

Opponents that could kill me easily if I made one mistake and I'm afraid of making mistakes.

I had made a lot of mistakes in the past that I want to correct but I can't. It's already in the past and I must learn to move forward but it doesn't mean that I would forget them.

I would probably be a fool if I go fought monsters that can kill me with only one hit and I would probably not be risking my life right now if not for Rin.

Master is right and wrong in her assumption.

She is right that I'm afraid to die and I'm happy to feel that feeling.

It just meant that I'm still alive and breathing.

If I'm not feeling afraid from the idea of dying then maybe I'm not alive at all.

Maybe I'm just a machine if that were true.

My emotions are already controlled by my ability and being unable to even feel pain for that long or have normal emotions, make me feels that I'm just a machine but I'm not.

I'm still afraid to die and that is normal.

It's humane and I'm happy to feel it.

I'm afraid to die but I must continue forward because a friend is waiting.

I'm a fool right now and maybe I'm the biggest fool of all.

Going out here, in these dangerous lands where enemies are at large, and they could kill me if I made a single mistake, only a fool would do it and I'm a fool for doing it.

My legs are trembling and my body is shaking. I can only curse myself because my reaction speed is becoming slower due to the trembling of my body and the enemies are plenty fast enough to take advantage of any split second mistake. The only way for me to overcome this disadvantage is to be forceful and ignore my body's plea to run away.

 _Mind over Matter._

Were espers master, so why not just forced the trembling and scared body of mine to move against its will.

Its fine and I can fight with only my mind.

Even if my body is resisting against the command and my instinct to flee is ringing in, but its fine.

 _Mind over Matter._

Its fine if I'm out of tune and I'm probably won't be able to truly master Pray's martial arts because of this defect.

I'm defective product, that's what Koku said.

Koku revealed that my ability isn't perfect.

If The Gamers Mind is really working, I'm shouldn't be feeling any emotion at all and would be completely calm even against overwhelming odds. But in reality, my body is shaking bad and I need to use Telekinesis to make it move.

That itself shows how defective the ability of mine.

Then I remember what Elder Shou had said.

The clan and researchers had been scared when Type 01 and Type 02 were stolen and they hasten my deployment.

 _I was never a finish product._

But thanks to that event, I'm able to feel a speck of emotions that make me feel alive.

Before, he felt that being a fool is something that he hated and it would just get him killed, he even vowed to not become like those foolish heroes that brave into stupid trials for the sake of their own goal but right now, right in the darkness and twisted world of Altered World.

Touma can't help but call himself foolish too. A fool he is. But it's fine.

It's fine if I'm a fool that can only move his scared body by forcing it with his mind.

A friend is waiting and I'm not afraid to _take over the world for it._

 _I won't fail like I how I failed a certain someone._

Touma was confused, where that emotion came from.

* * *

 **In between lines "Kusanagi Pray"**

The sun can already be seen in the horizon.

The Japan is called the land of rising Sun for a reason and it's not just because the operation "Rising Sun" during the war or that in ancient Japan, the people didn't know any lands in their east side and only knew from their western area which is China and Korea or because the islands are located east, where the sun rises.

True, it might have started when an envoy from Japan had disliked the name _Wonguo_ or _Wa_ and change it to _Nippon or Origin of the Sun_ , when he presents himself to offer congratulations for the conquest of _Koguryo_ and the name just had stuck to the people of Japan and is still being used until present time but one can't deny the beauty of the rising sun, when its viewed in the land of Japan.

True, the location of Fuyuki is in Kumamoto Prefecture and it's located in south western part of Japan and it won't be the first to see the rising sun in the horizon but the view is still breathtakingly beautiful.

One can paint a thousand masterpieces just by seeing it raise a top of the horizon.

And with the cool breeze from the sea, one can just sit and relax while viewing the illuminating sun slowly rising up from the mountainous area.

But the residing residence of the Kusanagi household can't help but worry.

Even Pray, the ever cold Pray is worry for the certain lad that dives into the abyss to find the item that might not even exist.

Pray is nervous and can't help but message her aching temples. She felt cold and lonely and can't help but feel that what if she sends the boy to die helplessly in that alien world? Will his body be return if he died there? She can't help but think like that.

True, she pushes the idea forth because she became irritated of his progress and because of the brat that he worries more than her.

She became jealous because someone of her own flesh and blood is not looking at her again.

Looking up at the ticking clock at top at the wall beside the entrance, she can't help but sigh heavily.

The girl is still shaking terribly and she is being comforted by the dolls of the boy.

The dolls have proven themselves adequate in her eyes. They become strong, sure, during the fight and they become more independent and know how to combine attacks. They also learned to cover for each other without anyone commanding them.

That itself is good in her eyes because when she observe the boy fight, he might issue a command first before the dolls made their move. Sure they can attack on their own but they are lost in the middle of the battle and can't act accordingly during the pressure and that would be bad thing to do. It would get you killed if you just stand in the middle of a warzone.

Looking at them, she can't help but smile.

They are calm and they are smiling. Its good news and it meant that the boy is alive but where is he is he is alive? It's only few minutes before 6.

Would he be the type of hero that runs late during the action which leads to more damage and trouble because of said late hero?

She can't have that.

He must new punctuality is something that must be followed strictly.

Currently, Pray is just sitting in one of the chairs in the dining area. She is currently wearing a white set of dress and had her left hand to support her head.

She can't help but frown while looking at the sleeping baby in the middle of the dolls.

Even during the battle that girl that protects the baby, didn't let her guard down for a second and she didn't manage to procure the necessary blood samples.

Well, there would be next time.

Sigh….. Pray can't help but sigh again because of nervousness. That boy would get a beating from me when he comes back. He is not allowed to make me feel like this. She then just rests her head in the table and look at the sun which can be seen from the open doors of the living area.

She sighs again and closes her eyes but she heard a click and the opening of the doors.

The dolls also reacted and they stand and look at who is entering the house.

The door was opened and someone entered. No one stepped in but someone? Or thing floated inside.

The something that floated in somewhat resembles a human but it's more like a corpse.

It's burned as charcoal with a missing legs and left hand with a part of the head was eaten away.

It's still breathing because the chest is rising but its slow, its utterly slow and the whole body is a mess with only the remaining flesh was burned beyond belief and it has few cuts here and there.

It's a scary image but it's much more scary when the head move and the remaining right eye opens and inside of it is a bloody red eye ball that moves around and locks in the clearly terrified girl.

"Ugh" the floating tried to talk but it looks like it's incapable of doing so.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the terrified girl shouts and buried her face on the lightning element of the boy who is also clearly shaken of what they are seeing.

The dolls of the boy are clearly sad and the air element is crying heavily while the steel element had few tears running down her cute face, but she steeled herself and looks straight at the mangled corpse.

They are more sad than scared when they saw the floating thing and Pray can't help but feel dread and understanding on whom that thing is.

The floating thing had his remaining bloody eyes glow and something appears from the empty space and it levitated towards the girls.

The fire element hurriedly retrieves it and the item looks like a modern injection. It's a capsule injection where the needle is hidden and you just need to place it on where you needed to inject it, then you press the button and then it would inject the medicine into the body.

The fire element then hurriedly comes toward the terrified girl that keeps in crying and shouting while clutching into the lightning element's dress. The lightning element just hugs her and tries to calm her down.

The floating thing is already closing its eyes and when it lost its levitating power, the earth element hurriedly catches it, before it falls down onto the ground.

The current scene that Pray saw will be forever be etched in her mind.

* * *

 **In between lines "Shibuya Rin"**

I'm scared Touma where are you!

It's been few hours already since they boy she trusted to protect her had gone missing.

They had return to his home an hour ago; hoping that he had come back but he is still isn't here.

She can only cry and cling to the summoned girls of the boy who she hopes to be beside her but he is not.

His not here beside her and he is nowhere in sight.

He had abandoned her here together with that demon.

I'm scared

She can't help but cry and shout to her mind to stop but it just keeps on showing her the same terrifying scene again and again.

She wants to forget it already and move on but it continues to hunt her and scared her.

She can only cry out for her protector that lied to her.

He said that he would be always be there for her but where is he now?

Missing? Gone? He is not here by her side and she is not FINE!

She is scared and terrified and just wants to end it all!

Touma is a liar.

Liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar!

He PROMISED!

But where is he?

Why is he gone and the demon is still here!

He keeps on saying that it will be fine but it's not FINE at all!

I want him to return by my side already, to comfort me and make all the bad ones to go away.

But he isn't…. he is not here?

The only ones here are his summon but they aren't real.

They are just _doll_.

Like what that demon had called them. They are just dolls.

Where are you Touma?

 _A certain emotion that Rin can't explain or understand is boiling inside of her._

Then she heard the door opening and tried to look from her fatal position by the floor on who is entering the house.

Is it Touma?

She tried to look up but what she saw is something that terrifies her the most.

It's scarier than the demon that looks at her with cold and dangerous eyes.

Rin can only stay rigged and shout

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

She hurriedly clutch to the nearest doll and tried to bury the image of the monster into the deepest depths of her mind.

Forget it! Forget it! Forget it! Forget it! Forget it!

She keeps on repeating but the image of a floating _thing_ , still lingers in the front of her mind.

It's missing limbs, its burned and scarred boy. It's missing parts of the head and the bloody red eyes that look at her with intensity.

It will eat me!

Where are you Touma!

Please protect me! Touma!

Please protect me! Touma!

Please protect me! Touma!

Please protect me! Touma!

Please protect me! Touma!

She keeps on repeating the same mantra in her mind that is already in the verge of breaking down.

If someone in the room can see through her mental status, they can see that her negative statuses are all indicated as _HIGH_ now.

Its severe and dangerous if it continues and she might have a mental break down that would leave her a living vegetable.

She is trembling badly and her tears that had died out are streaming again and she is biting into the bleeding lips of hers, she is clutching hard against the hem of the lightning elements clothes.

She is starting to hurt herself.

She is praying hard for this entire thing to just disappear and she just wish that this is just a nightmare and she would wish wake up now and sees that everything is fine.

With the demon gone and her hero back.

While trembling badly and having her eyes shut tight, Rin felt a sting around the back of her neck.

And her mind becomes clearer and everything is starting to disappear.

Ah… she felt that she is probably waking up.

The last thing Rin saw is a burned corpse and everything went black.

* * *

 **Part 44**

"Ugh…" I'm starting to wake up but… I feel that my body is heavy and I'm too tired to move. I checked on my status but there is no negative status and all are fine. Full HP, STA, and EN points but what is happening? I don't understand.

I tried to get up but I can't, I feel something heavy is pressing on me. I tried to take a look on what it is and I see something unexpected … its Pray.

Where am I?

The last time I remember is firing my body from the main land Russia without any barriers to Japan.

I think it's a stupid move but I lack the necessary Energy and time to cast protection on myself. The enemy in the main land Russia is far too strong with the average level around 120-130.

I'm already running in pure adrenalin and desperation when it reaches only 30 minutes left and there is still no Remedy in Sakhalin, I've gone more desperate and fired myself to the main land Russia. I don't know where I land and didn't care. I just kill and kill and kill and kill everything from the land and air, until I found the item that I need.

I manage to get the Remedy on the witch doctor and the moment I see it I set up for escaping.

After that, everything is a blur. With the giant flyers that stands over 20 meters loaming in the sky (the wyvern riders are more like dragon knights than the wyvern riders of orcs) I don't have much time to set an elaborate firing sequence. I just dash away and gather the necessary magnetic force that would act as my propulsion to go back to Japan and when I manage to gather the necessary force while evading the giant monstrosities, I launched myself, without protection from attackers and against the friction cause by rapid movement in the air.

What happen to Rin? Is she alright? Is she fine? But if I'm alive, then she should be fine too but am I really alive or just dreaming or having delusion? But that is probably impossible with gamers mind preventing illusions.

"Ugh…" my head felt like its being split in half… but how can I feel something like that if I have gamers body. What is happening? I don't understand. I just wish someone I can talk too and will give me an advice. Someone that knows what happening and aren't insane researchers or family members.

I want to stay like this and take another rest.

I'm probably inside one of the bedrooms. My clothes are change and my body felt clean. Someone probably had given me a bath or at least wipe away the dirt from my body.

"Ugh… Pray, your heavy" Even if I want to stay laying in the bed for more, I don't want her additional weight over my stomach. She's bigger and heavier than me.

"hmmmm ughh…. What it is, don't bother me or I'll kill you" She is mumbling something dangerous.

"Pray… don't use me as a pillow. Go get yourself a pillow if you want to sleep" I answered her in an emotionless voice. She's heavy.

"huh?" Pray's eyes open wide and she sit straight and look at me.

"You idiot! Stop making me worry!" She then proceeds to hug me.

"Ugh… how many minutes or is it hours, did I sleep Pray?" I asked her while trying to stop her from hugging me, I tried to push her but I just can't gather the necessary strength to do so.

"Minutes? Hours? No! It's been days since you've lost consciousness. To be exact, it's the third day now" Well, that was shocking news. A totally unexpected one because I expect to fully recover in matters of few hours and not days.

"Well… that was unexpected" Is what all I can say, I tried to sit but my body still felt heavy. Odd, is what I currently thought….

Pray just eyed me with her eyes, she is analyzing my situation and then she speak after few seconds of observing me.

"You should probably just stay in bed for a while. You overworked your body in your last reckless stunt" She starts to sit properly. She sits seiza seating position and it her dress matched her mannerism. She is currently wearing a blue with sky blue petal design kimono. Strange. She usually just dresses in one piece dress and now she is using a kimono.

I stopped analyzing the dress she was using and just look at the wooden ceiling.

Strange... I'm also feeling something is wrong but I can't pin point it. I let the silent lull for a minute but then I speak.

"How was Rin?" I asked. The one thing that is currently important is to know how she is feeling right now. I know she is cured but how about some other complication? I can't foresee the result of it because I might have cured her mental instability but I can't remove the experience that causes her the mental trauma… should I ask someone to erase it for me?

Pray just frown and looks at the only window of in this room.

"She is annoyingly fine" She answers and I look at Pray with a raised right eyebrow. I'm silently asking for more information than just confirming what I already know.

Pray just sighed and closed her eyes, she then opens it and look straight at my eye and she "if you're worrying for her safety then don't. She is fine. I'm also not going to kill her even if it's tempting because she keeps on coming every few hours, just to check on you. She even stayed here yesterday" Pray just finished her explanation with a tired look and a melancholic face eyes she said the words I didn't expect to hear from a proud Pray.

"I'm sorry"

After saying that, she closed her eyes and stands up. She didn't look back at me and then starts walking to the door. She said something more without looking back "Go back to sleep, you will need it" She then exits the room after saying those words.

After seeing her left, I just close my eyes again and rest my tired body that I didn't expect to feel from my machine like body.

Sigh… I'm sighing far too many this since I met Pray.

Opening my eyes and mentally commanding to open my status window. I saw that my Stamina is still full and with no negative status effect. I just tiredly close my eyes and sleep.

My last thoughts in the matter is that my ability isn't absolute and it can make display wrong results because if I were to believe on what I'm seeing then that should mean that I'm fine, but I'm not… I know something is not right but my ability can't tell me what it is.

 **Part 45**

Knock knock

I groggily heard someone knocking in the door

"I'm coming in" I then heard a female voice but I can't recognize it yet because my mind and body is still sleepy and I can't understand what's happening or what time it is. I the heard the door opening and someone stepping in, I tried to open my tired eyes but I got blinded by the light from the window which is why I closed it fast.

"Touma…" The soft voice of the female is familiar but I'm still too tired to response but I'm remembering her.

"Are you alright Touma?" She asked slowly and unsure and I slowly gained my control over my tired body and slowly open my eyes again to not get blinded by the bright light of the room. It's probably afternoon already if the sun is high enough in the sky to blind me. I looked to my side where I felt the female or girl had sat.

"Rin" I tiredly call out to her but that is enough for the girl to cry and she lounge on me to hug me.

"Touma! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm sorry Touma… sob.. sob… it's my fault that you've got hurt… sob… I heard it from Beldum … sob…that you've gone out to find a medicine for me… sob… sob and you've got hurt because of me… sob…I'm sorry…sob" she is crying heavily that she can't control her own.

I can't move freely now because my body still felt heavy and I can only say that…

"Are you alright Rin?" I ask to confirm. I already used Scan and there is no negative status effect but I still can't trust my ability to tell everything. I understand it when I felt that there is something wrong in me but the ability can't display or probably can't understand it. The ability is made to make someone to resemble a machine and it can't probably comprehend an emotional problem.

"I'm fine now Touma. I'm fine and it's all thanks to you. The bad images are gone now and I can think clearly now so I'm fine but how about you?" she looks at me with bloody red eyes due to her crying. She felt weak and vulnerable but I can see that she is not scared anymore. She is fine now. I'm glad…

"I'm fine Rin…I'm fine…. And I should be the one saying sorry to you. I broke my promise" I look away from her and weakly said that "I'm sorry… I'm not been able to protect you…I'm sorry" I felt like crying but there are no tears that I can shed. I shouldn't be able to shed tears due to Gamers Mind but I still shed tears before when I failed on saving the victims of the fallen and this time too… I failed at protecting Rin and she got hurt because of me….I'm truly a defective product… a failure…

"Nooooooooo! It's not your fault. It's my fault for not listening to you. I know that, that demon resides her but I didn't listen" Demon? Does she mean Pray? Well… I can see that happening but at least Pray is a honest but ill-tempered person. She can't be compared to the lying and deceiving true demons.

"I know I should have waiting for you to visit but… you're late… and I…" she whispers something but I can't understand it. I'm still too tired and I can't completely control my abilities well yet to hear her whisper. I just hope the summoned beings are alive and well, they can regulate and prevent possible damage my bad luck would have caused to my property.

"I'm sorry Rin… I failed you and… if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I understand. I think it's even better if we stop being friends. It would be better and you will be safe. I'm fine that way" I closed my eyes and waited for her agreement to what I propose.

Cause and Effect.

I'm always the cause of my own and others misfortune.

My effect to the world, where I deny the supernatural blessing of the Gods will always cause trouble to me and to the others that are close to me.

It's better if I'm alone.

Pray is strong so she won't even care but Rin is a normal girl.

She really deserve better than me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The outburst surprised me.

"I won't agree! You're my friend and you will stay with me from now on and forever!" She quickly denies it and hugs me tighter. She said something more but I can't hear it from her current position. She is hugging me tightly and her face is buried on my chest. At that position, I can only hear her mumbling something and I can't understand what she is saying.

"Fine Rin, I'm sorry and I'm…" thankful… those words that I can't say. It's stuck at my mouth and I can't say that I'm saved because of her. I'm thankful that she will be continuing as my friend.

I'm thankful to you Rin for being my friend.

We stay together liked that until I had fallen asleep and I will just learn it later that she had also fallen asleep atop of me.

* * *

 **In between lines "To a certain black layout chat room with the room name Dollars"**

 **Top Sword is online**

 **Top Sword: The kid had survived and had come to grasp something that he is missing. He is interesting and I would like to see where he would end up with. I will stay for a bit and observe and… perverted old man, stay away from his friend or I will kill you.**

 **Top Sword went offline**

…

…

…

 **Researcher is online**

 **Researcher: Well, that was interesting :D**

 **Researcher went offline**

 **Commander is online**

 **Commander: So the monster had decided to train the lab rat… hmm this would be interesting. Maybe it's time for a test run.**

 **Commander went offline**

* * *

 **Part 46**

It's been a week since the incident and everything turned out fine and everyone had finally calmed down now.

There is still tension between Pray and Rin but Pray just ignored Rin and Rin still calls Pray demon but Pray just didn't seem to care at all and didn't even acknowledge that she is there though it still made me sweat cold when Rin stick her tongue out to Pray and act silly just to annoy her.

I just wish Rin would also ignore Pray and I was thankful to Pray for not hurting Rin.

Things had calmed down now but Pray had become bored fast. Why?

Because I started to laze around.

After experiencing again the effect of having a long sleep, I started sleeping now, though I still work at night but when the sun starts rising, I would mostly sleep and woke up afternoon with Rin barging into the house and waking me up.

I also started eating my meals with Metang started cooking the meals. Sometimes, we cook together but I just let her cook and I spend my time with Mittelt.

Mittelt is soooooooo cute! And she always acts cute! And made some cute sound!

My lonely soul was being healed when I carry her around.

Rin had also stopped being overly energetic but I become worried that there is something wrong here, but she said that she just decided to act more mature and I wanted to cry (if I can) when I heard her answer but I just smiled at her.

But I'm also sad, she is only few months younger than me but she is starting to act mature. I tried to dissuade her but she won't listen. She still plays around but she started to get interested on reading, gardening and playing video games… I don't know if that is being mature.

I'm all for gardening and reading but video games? I hope I didn't become bad influence to her.

There are also some changes that happen here in the house.

It's more of Pray being utterly bored and almost killed me because I choose to play with Charmeleon than train.

Pray then forced me to buy her a computer.

I was what? When I heard her request and I know what a computer is but why does she need one?

I haven't tried to study much about computers but I'm knowledgeable enough about its basic, its parts and components but I'm not that knowledgeable of what it can do.

When I said that to Pray, she looks at me like I'm some kind of an idiot and I don't like that. I'm not Pidgeotto who likes to play and run around in the backyard or in the garden.

When I asked her on what she wants to buy but she just asked me for the money, I asked her why don't she use her money and her just reply that its tuition fee…

I relent to her request and just gave her a stack of money around 1 000 000 yen. That should be enough for her to buy whatever she wants but she just looks at me again, with wide eyes.

I don't know what's her problem and ask her if it's not enough but she just ask me on how rich I am if I'm just carelessly giving away 1 000 000 yen.

I invited her to my party so I can show her my window, and I let her see my inventory and I then indicated her to the lower right portion on where is my money was shown, and her reaction had just shocked me to the core. This is my first time seeing Pray lost her consciousness.

I was worried at first on what happen but after that, when she woke up she just forced me into another training/torture and almost killed me again. I've become stronger but she can read me easily that it's hard for me to land a blow to her.

After that event, she went on shopping spree. I asked her why she needs to bought that many if she can just give birth to it and she said it's normal for a _woman to have fun in shopping._

That was weird. I wonder how can that be true and then I just wonder if I should learn _psychology_ to understand her reasoning.

But she doesn't really go out of the house and just called someone from her _tablet_.

That tablet of hers is also something interesting. I had seen her using it but I don't know what it is or what it can be used for.

The delivery of products didn't take that long and two delivery trucks had arrived fast with the product that Pray had ordered. I was surprised when I saw it because I thought that computers aren't that big but she only said that its academy city products and its only available to researchers.

The delivery personal had unloaded the product and it almost made my jaw drop. I didn't know that personal computer is that big The CPU component that Pray ordered is as big as one of the bedrooms. She also had ordered for it to turn into air-conditioned room. She set up a huge monitor in her room with multiple mini monitors around it. I'm really surprised on what I'm seeing. That monitor is bigger than my TV!

When Charmeleon had seen that huge monitor, she proceeds to burn my current _new_ TV.

I want to cry (if I can) on how they spent my hard earned money but they just ignore me.

After that event, multiple changes had happen. The first one is every bedroom now are turned air-conditioned (I love the invention called AC) I order my own PC but its size is not that big, I think its normal size. The CPU's size is about the same size as my last 2 door refrigerator. I also ordered a 32 inch monitor. I set it up in the living area where many changes had happen.

The changes done in the living area are first; we ordered a soft mattress for the flooring. We aren't sleeping in the floor now and there was also an AC that can be open if the temperature gets too hot. We also ordered a projector. The size of the available TV is not enough for Charmeleon so she just decided to order the projector (She learns it from Pray)

We also set up a mini satellite disk in the newly fixed roof. Pray asked to set it up and she asked for it to be uplinked in one of the satellite owned by the academy city.

We get to know the wonderful world of internet but I still prefer playing games but it looks like Pupitar likes the idea of having an internet.

Pray had really lots of connection, when Mr. Shibuya had visit and see the upgrades done into my living area. He was surprised and said that most of those items aren't available in the market. He then proceeds to question me on where I get it. I just said that my relative is a past researcher in Academy city and she ordered it from there.

Mr. Shibuya had his jaw dropped and it left hanging. I was half-attempted to fix it by pushing it back up by Rin just told me to ignore him.

Apparently, the city is pretty strict when it comes to its technology. Its security is top-notch and it stands at the peak of the world. He also said that the technology there is worlds apart from the rest of the world.

I also ordered a new set of chairs and new dining table. I refurbished the kitchen with new kitchenware and a bigger refrigerator to store more freshly picked fruits and vegetables. I still see no reason to cook but it's useful so I will learn it, though the real reason on why I buy a bigger one is because Pray likes her Ice cream. Or my maybe not likes but love? Or obsessed with it?

Right now, were are currently in the living room and are having a bonding moment.

We're using the wall as a makeshift TV, and this is where we are currently playing the game Metal Slug. I'm playing with Charmeleon and Flaaffy is playing in her new Nintendo DS which shouldn't be out in the market yet but Pray got it for her and since then, she is becoming addict in Mario bros' game.

Sigh… "I died again" I whine while waiting for my character Marco to revive.

"You're just noob, that's why" Charmeleon mocks me but when I see her receiving another bullet and dying. I only smirk at her and said "I wonder who is the noob here, hehe"

I'm currently rolling within the soft mattress with my summons and Mittelt, we also turned the AC on, which made the room's temperature cold. Charmeleon doesn't like it first but she started to like it when she lies down in the mattress and feel the cold air around her.

As usual, Metang is in charge of Mittelt and it's like she is become her permanent Nani and she is happy with her duty of taking care of the baby.

Pupitar is currently using the PC and browsing the net. She said that there are lots of free books in the net and she had learned to access it from Pray.

I don't know where Pidgeotto is but she would be fine. She would probably be playing elsewhere.

Pray is in her room. She became shut in there and will only come outside if were eating or during training.

Seadra was also introduced to the fray and the others had welcomed her easily though Rin had become wary of her which also made me worry of her.

I'm also using Seadra now as my pillow. Using her lap as my pillow and she is playing with my hair. She is the playful and joyful type and is easy to be around.

The others are also happy of meeting her and having her become an addition to the party, but why do I feel that something is wrong here? I don't know why but I can't help feel that something is wrong and it made me worry but I ignore it.

It's just probably because Rin had her attitude change since that event. Rin had become a bit more clingy but less childish. She also doesn't like when I'm using Seadra as my pillow but her thighs are soft and I can't help to like it.

I return from my mussing to the huge projected screen and can't help but felt happy on how I'm having a higher score against Charmeleon.

"I'm winning this one" I taunted her but she only replied with "Bring it on"

The game continues for another hour until we heard the whistling that is coming from the kitchen.

"swoooooooooooooo" The whistle of the boiling pot was heard and we paused the game.

We looked at each other on who will stand to take care of it but no one was standing.

Metang had realized it and she volunteered "I'll get it but who will take care of Mittelt?" she asked while playing catch my finger, with the playful baby.

"I'll take care of her" Seadra volunteered. If I'm not using her lap as a pillow, she might be the one who volunteered to check the meal but since she can't stand. She just volunteered to take care of the baby.

"Here, be careful" Metang said and Seadra just nods at her. I can see the baby giggling but there was a problem. She can't carry her if I'm at using her thigh as a pillow… I would obstruct her from carrying it if I stay using her lap as a pillow so I was forced to roll out of her soft thighs and just used the mattress to lay around… soft pillow.

Metang had gone to the kitchen and I heard the whistling stopping, meaning that she had already put off the fire. "I'll prepare the table" I heard her say from the kitchen.

I just continue to lie around and finish my match with Charmeleon but I wish that her tank would be blown away. That tank gives far too many points when you brought it until you clear the stage. I had higher prisoner count but if she manages to carry that tank until the stage clear, I would lose.

Lose that tank! Lose that tank! Lose that tank! Lose that tank! Lose that tank!

I began to chant it inside my brain but my luck still had shown that I'm a cursed guy and I shouldn't count on chances.

"I WON!" Charmeleon cheers and turns to me with a smug face of hers. I can only turn my face to face the mattress instead of looking at her smug face. "hahahaha I won"

"Another round! One more time!" I said to her, so she would stop hovering above me about her winning the game.

"Guys, the table is ready. Everyone come here already. I would get Master Pray to inform her that the meal is ready" Metang informed from the kitchen.

"tsk, let's continue this after eating" I said to Charmeleon but she just smiles at me. That infuriates me.

"I'll set up the projector so we can watch something while eating" Pupitar volunteers. The technology is really moving fast in academy city, I don't know if it's the norm but you can just transfer data from the PC straight to the Projector by using a cable connector. Pupitar set it up and we use the projector as the monitor for the PC.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Pupitar ask us while she is browsing the local disk for her collection of anime.

Yes, anime. She started downloading it from the Net and since, we don't have any TV antenna or cable for TV. She is getting her update in the net but she is usually just more focus on anime and manga. She said that shoujo manga's are the best but I'm getting worried for her. She is me right? I wonder when her hobbies had change. She used to read literary novel works about romance but it turn into manga addiction when she got her hands on that PC.

We started sitting in the new upgraded kitchen and dining area. The chairs and table are new and it can hold up to 10 seating capacity. We pick where to seat and start sitting but we look at Pupitar when she asks her question.

"Divergence Eve for me" I said

"One Piece!" Charmeleon voted for.

"I would like to watch Gundam Seed please" is what Flaaffy said while not looking away from her DS.

"R.O.D please" Is what Seadra said while still playing with Mittelt.

"Okay, R.O.D it is" Is what Pupitar had decided to pick.

I want to retort but I just held back. R.O.D. is also a good anime so I'm fine with it.

"hmm. You guys are watching anime again. Owww R.O.D? Why not Ghost in the shell. It's much better" " Pray had arrived together with Metang. She had just comes out of her room and the first thing she said is whining on what to watch.

"I'm back! Woah R.O.D. That's nice" Pidgeotto had arrived and she's dirty.

"Pidgeotto get seated already" Metang chastised her while she sat side beside me. I'm currently seating in the head table and the summons seats on the side while Pray seats on the opposite side of me.

"Okay!" Pidgeotto cheerily replies but she is still dirty from playing outside. With just intent, my eyes started glowing a bit and the dirt around her was gathered by the wind and a splash of water from Seadra cleaned her while a warm heat from Charmeleon dried her.

Before she had reach her seat, she'd become cleaned and proper. She is now clean but she would still need to take a bath after eating. It just shows how good my control of my ability now, but I can't helped feel that I'm wasting my ability by using it to give a fast bath to Pidgeotto.

"Hmm… looks delicious. Good going…brat" Pray is still hesitant to praise and acknowledge my summons but she must learn to live with it, if she plans to continue living here with us.

"Thanks ma'am" Metang answers her. Metang is the one that did the cooking and she prepares a typical Japanese food. We're aren't picky on what to eat so we're currently having rice that we farmed from the rice field, salmon from our fishers, fruits salad and vegetable salad from our farm, and miso soup that Metang cooked last. The only one that we need to buy is the seasoning and meat.

Pray insist that I need meat to increase the volume of my body so we buy those but I start to wonder if I should start a poultry farm or a piggery, if we had that. We would be totally independent on our own. Well, aside from the seasonings.

" _Thanks for the meal [Itadakimasu]"_ As we all seated, we said itadakimasu together and start eating.

"Ugh… this is boring. Let's something like detective conan or kindaichi than R.O.D" Pray whines while stuffing her mouth with rice and taking a sip from the soup.

"You're just complaining for the sake of complaining. If you don't like to watch it then just finish quickly your meal and go back to your room… Mom" I was hesitant on calling her that, but I was forced by Pray to call her that. She had finally acknowledged me as family and any family of hers, calls her that.

"Woooooooooo so cute! If you're sitting beside me. I would pat your head" Pray swoon but I left unfazed.

"No thanks" I continue eating but I'm smiling.

We eat together and play together, then Rin will arrive later and she will either drag me to play with her in the park or she will stay here and play with us.

She also sometimes sleeps here and Mr. Shibuya allows her as long as she calls her home to let them know.

These become had become the norm since that incident.

We play and laze around during the day and I train or go and start building my lab at night.

Seadra and Metang will take care of the farm or Mittelt, while Charmeleon and Flaaffy are playing video games and Pupitar would be busy in front of the PC. Pidgeotto would be seen around the garden, taking care of the plants or running around the fruit and vegetable farm, to check if there are pest or if there something ready for picking. Even if Pidgeotto likes to play around, she can be relied on simple task.

Pray would stay inside her room all day and will only come out when we are eating.

I made her come out as one of the conditions when I start calling her Mom.

The rules are she won't kill my friends but she is fine to murder my enemies.

She will come out and eat with us.

She won't treat my summons as dolls.

Those are my rules for her to stay here and for me to call her Mom.

I'm not regretting anything yet and I'm having fun this days.

In the past, I can't believe that I would feel something like this.

I'm only focus on getting stronger and trained all day or check and experiment on my crops. I leaving everything else to Metang, like taking care of the house and Mittelt. I would be only out to play if Rin forces me but my life had become pretty monotonous and dull. It's colorless and boring.

Even if I'm having fun playing with Rin but that is only when she is around and she is not always around. After that small time of reprieve I would just return to the dark world and train senselessly. I've been training there for days, months and years but it become useless because I'm afraid to take a step outside of my home town.

But right now, even if I'm only training during the night. I'm surely getting stronger be leaps and bounds.

I'm also seeing new place and start to appreciate the wonders of what humans had built. Even if the places I've been through in the altered world are full of enemies and is dangerous to roam around.

Pray had come like a storm into my life and she had change my monotonous way.

I'm thankful for Rin for being my friend but I'm thankful to Pray for changing my dull life.

I learn the enjoyment of sleeping, I was forced to eat, train and become stronger than ever. I feel a lot of different an unknown emotions and I learned a lot and experience a lot in this short period of time that I met her.

I have only had met her last week but I can't help feel that I have known her for years.

This is my current life and I choose this. I will fight to protect it.

 **Part 47**

Its third week of March now, it's been two weeks since that incident and things stay the same and I prefer if it stays that way. I prefer a quiet and normal one than an exciting lifestyle.

I'm currently walking through the stairs of temple. I'm here for a visit and for him to finally show me the grail. He did promise and my meeting with the daughters' of the Tohsaka family had me worried.

The current head of the Tohsaka (I think he is the current head) is becoming frustrated on the current situation and I can't help but be worried that he would do something drastic if things continued but everyone should know that the grail war will eventually happen. The current system is just there to delay it but impatient people could do something drastic and we can't predict what he would do if it reach the point that he can't wait anymore.

The grail war will happen but according to the elder, the earliest is next year and at most a year or two but that is the maximum. The system installed inside the city won't be able to hold it back anymore but when I see the shrine that Tohsaka Rin was inspecting, I see no problem even if it's been used for years already, but I can't also say that I understand how it works, so I can't make a clear assumption based on what I can _only_ observe.

I had reached the top of the stairs and I saw the priest standing at top with a broom in his hands, his waiting for me. I didn't call for prior notice but he probably noticed me already when I start climbing the stairs.

"Good morning Touma" The priest greets with a gentle but fake smile of his. I'm not good at telling if a person is lying or not but I'm choosing to not believe whatever praised or good words, the elder said to me.

"Good morning too Elder" I tried looking around but she is not here. Good. When I heard her intention last time, it really made me nervous on just thinking what kind of problem she might be pulled into.

"Looking for someone?" The priest had a knowing smile on his face.

"If you're looking for her, she is not here. Since, you've visit her house and informed of them that you visit here sometimes to help, they stop sending Nina to help which is sad….sob… sob… and I liked seeing little Nina to help around… sob… sob…" This fake priest… he is surely faking his tears at the end of his sad (fake) story but that is good news. I don't like to see Nina around here.

"Elder can you be serious for a moment; I didn't come here to chat around. It's been months and I would like to see the grail now, plus do you know anything about the Tohsaka's?" I'm serious. I don't like him so I see no reason for me to stay here and I would like to know if he knew the situation with the Tohsaka.

"Tohsaka?" he raised his right eyebrow, it's a show of interest. "What do you want to know about them or rather why are you asking about them? Did you meet them?" His smile had vanished and it's been placed by a serious expression. The one I'm currently facing isn't the priest that would like to see my various reactions but a researcher that is searching for an answer.

"I had met them and it looks like they aren't happy with the current arrangement" I didn't mention that I met the children of the possible current head. I don't know much about them but I don't want to mention them, and I don't want to give them too much information, especially to this fake priest.

"Well, he isn't the only one, I heard the elder in Makiri is the same but since that old bug is used to waiting, he is just probably waiting for the right opportunity but he is becoming antsy that's for sure" Makiri? It's the other founding family that creates this bogus game. I have forgotten about them. I don't have that much information about that family.

"I heard that his family had lost the ability to use magic. Well serves him right, that annoying crawling insect. He had been pestering around lately. I'm even tempted to squash some cockroach with his continues prodding around the temple" Well, this is new. I didn't expect to see the elder become annoyed just by mentioning someone. Is the elder of the Makiri that bad? but why call him Makiri? They go by Matou now right?

The elder then look straight at my eyes and tried to find something in me but he just shakes his head after few seconds of looking.

"You shouldn't worry much about the Tohsaka's. They aren't really the problem. The problems are either Makiri or Einsbern. The Einsbern had been doing this little game of theirs for more than 200 years already and not counting their search to achieve their lost magic. If you include that, they've been desperate for more than a thousand years already. Desperate people tend to do drastic measures to ensure their victory. For the Makiri…" The elder just frowns and mad a gagging motion and shakes his head. It's like he had eaten something sour. "Don't trust the Makiri. That old bug isn't something that could be trusted" hmm does he have something against the elder of makiri?

Squash. Squelch. Splat

What's that sound?

Those sounds had come from above, somewhere in the forest and down below the stairs… the road? They are outside of my sensory area but I clearly heard those sound. Whoever did it isn't hiding his intention at all.

I tried to search it but I can't find the source of the sound. I gave up in searching and focus again on the priest but his face had change again.

Usually, it's the creepy priest that wears fake smile to accommodate me, then the sinister smiling priest that likes to see my various reactions and lastly the researcher priest. I rarely see it and it only appears when we're discussing about the mechanics of the grail war or about the supernatural world.

Those types of faces are what this fake priest, researcher, _usually_ wears.

This is a new one.

I haven't seen him get _angry_.

His face is in clear annoying and set in frown. He is also looking at his left which is the foreign side of the Miyama town.

Someone is observing us?

Then those sounds are the so called _familiar_?

I heard from the priest that those are magical construct that the magus or magic users use, to scout for information.

Who are the one observing us?

 _Tohsaka_ , _Makiri_ or a total _unknown_ party?

"Come on, let's go inside and we will continue our discussion there" The elder urge me to follow him and we hurriedly enter the temple building but when we entered inside the temple, the pace of the priests slow down. I asked then the question when I feel that the priest had calmed down a bit.

"Why is the Tohsaka family not a threat? Aren't they the same? They are also members of the founding family that created the grail. They should be also desperate enough to do something drastic to win the war" I inquired because it's confusing on why did the elder, not think of them as a threat.

"The current head of the Tohsaka is pretty much predictable person. He is the _generic_ type of noble. He is the one that do his _job right_ but he is still cunning enough to plan some underhanded tactics but it's probably in a more acceptable manner or rather something a _Magus_ _would_ _approve_ " His clear contempt on _the way of the magus_ was clearly shown when he said the last words. I don't understand why he hated their kind. Aren't they the same researcher types of people? They would do everything they can to reach their goal… so what's the different between him and the magus?

"Tokiomi is so predictable that he will probably procure an artifact that would summon the strongest servant for the current war" His face was set in a frown. We're walking inside of the temple and he gestured me to stop for the time being. Our current position is the praying hall. Its current empty aside from the altar of Buddha in front of the praying hall, the Buddha isn't really that special but it's bigger than an adult. The priest had approach the Buddha while continuing his explanation.

"Summoning the strongest of the servant would be troublesome if one is not careful. Those beings are still legendary beings. They might be the copy of what was stored in the throne of Heroes but they are being that are far from normal. They had pride that matches their strength. If Tokiomi had gone his way in the most predictable way, then he would probably summon a hero with a blood of a god" God!? A demi-god, Nephilim?

"Those types sure are the strongest but they had an ego that matches it. It would be hard to control those types. Even more so if he decides to go for a king, some king of the past may be benevolent and but most are noted for being ruthless and dangerous. They are also the type that won't bow down to people lower than them or to anyone at all. They had the pride of a king that rules over people. I'm pretty sure he would have a hard time controlling it" The priest is currently in the back of the Buddha and he is doing something, a hidden contraption or entrance?

Click

!

That sound!

"Come" He gestures for me to follow him again and he went then to the living quarters. The entrance is in there?

"Remember Touma, no matter what kind of legend a God has, be it benevolent, kind, caring or a just God. It's still a God. It's far above human level and let's makes an easy example. If an ant orders an elephant, do you think an elephant would care?" He stops and looks at me when he asks the question but he didn't wait for the answer and went straight to the kitchen. We already entered the living quarters.

" _Pride_. Any being has it. Even the animals have it. Humans and supernatural has it. Heck, the whole problem starts with Pride. It's the cause of conflict. Super natural had abused and used the humanity for centuries to millennia. The humans pride had been wounded and damage beyond repair but it's still there. They will still retaliate if their love ones are in danger. No matter how dull their fangs had become, they would still bite the arms of their master if they hurt them or someone important to them" The Priest is crouch down below the kitchen sink and he is doing something there inside of the kitchen cabinet.

Click

That sound again, is it a multiple safety mechanism?

The priest had stand up after the sound was heard, he then start walking again and went straight further into the living quarters. It's an area I haven't entered before because it's a private area and I'm not invited but right now, his expecting me to follow him.

He entered one of the rooms and this room is a bedroom but it's probably unused one. There are signs that it's not been touched for some time now. I wonder since when did this Priest takeover this temple. It has a sliding closet and a single window room. The priest then went to open the closet and he crouched down and went into the lower part of the cabinet. He didn't bother to talk to me right now and he just continues on what he is doing, and another sound was heard.

Click

That's the third one. Is there some more, I wonder.

"Come" He then went outside of the room, and then we went outside to the backdoor provided in the kitchen, and then we went to the backyard and pass it and walk further until we got close to the forest boundary of the temple, he stops then and look at me.

"The next one is somewhere you can't follow and it not because it's a secret but because it's protected by a bounded field. I don't want you to accidentally destroy it. Just wait for me here and try to not too wander too much" He then proceeds and went down to the forest area of the temple.

I wonder on how long it will take for him to come back.

I then decided to look around and observe my surrounding.

We are currently at the back of the temple now and there is a pond there. If I remember it right, that pond is directly above the cavern below, where the Greater Grail is hidden.

I then decided to check the pond or is it a lake? It's too big for a man made pond.

I inspect the color of the pond and the water is crystal clear. Its look refreshing and would probably be healthy which wouldn't be far from the truth.

This water isn't ordinary.

It became _far too saturated with mana_ that the grail is trying to gather and absorb that it become something that can't be called normal, and I wouldn't be surprised if it can be used for _magical_ _ritual_. It's not 100% water and it has mixed minerals in it but the minerals itself aren't ordinary. True, it might start as normal dust but maybe because of its location, it also become saturated with mana and the stones and pebbles in the lake had change. Some of it had become fine gold dust and the stones transformed into something like a raw gem and it's fully charged with mana. This lake could be mined on, but the Magus families probably wouldn't allow anyone to desecrate this lake.

This place is above the Greater Grail and any disturbance to it might affect the grail below. So having many people working in this place would be a disturbance to them.

I can also understand the needs of building a temple a top of this place. The temple acts as the best camouflage for the place to remain silent and undisturbed. If people discovered this rich filled lake, many people would flock on it but by building a temple here, they are limiting the people who will live here and they can also set up a protection for the cavern below.

Though those plans were effectively foiled when the previews family, that runs this temple meets their end in an accident but I doubt that accident is a really an accident. It could probably be a planned assassination.

Click

The fourth one, I wonder if that is the last one.

I tried to wait for the elder but no one is still coming back from the place he entered.

Hmm… if he is still not returning yet, it means he has still some business in the forest.

I then get my canteen of bottle inside my inventory and I crouch down to scoop the water from the lake.

 **Mana Rich Water 1 Liter –** _Restore 90% HP, STA and Death Curses_

I should probably acquire a much bigger Water storage. I have money that I can use so maybe I would get a 1 gallon next or a water tank?

Click

That's the fifth one.

I then stand up when the land starts shaking. I also notice that the Priest had emerged from the forest but the place where he emerges is different from where he enters.

The shaking last for a few seconds then it stops.

I look at the Priest to ask what's happening but he just nods at me and start walking back to the temple. I followed him but he stops talking to me and just continues on walking which is why I just followed him silently. If he is not in the mood for talking then I won't also ask any questions.

We enter from the backdoor then went pass through the kitchen, the living area and pass through the living quarters and enter the praying hall but there is something different now.

In the middle of the praying hall, there was an opened hole or rather it's a hidden stairway that leads down below the temple.

The Priest just look at me and nod, I nod back and I followed him as he enters the hidden stairway.

This stairway is different from above. It's made of steel instead of cement or wood. It's a clear sign of modern construction but it's dark.

We both entered but we walked slowly. We cling to the wall and use it as a guide. It takes a couple of minutes, walking down this dark stairway when the Priest had stopped walking. I tried to look pass him on why he stops but it's just too dark to see, I'm even tempted to light up the path but currently, I'm just letting the Priest to guide me.

" **##########"** The voice of the priest reverberate in this dark stairway but I don't understand what he says. What kind of language is that? Is it a secret password or an unknown language used as a password?

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Humming sound was heard. I heard the humming sound and it's like the sound of an engine starting up.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs" Hissing sound was then heard and the next thing that happens was the steel plate or is it door? It blocks our path from returning.

I was shocked at first but when I noticed the Priest as calm as ever, I just stay silent.

Gamers Mind is surely helpful in this kind of situation. If I'm an ordinary person, I might start panicking like an idiot now.

Flash

I closed my eyes for the unexpected flash of light, if the eyes had gotten used to the darkness and was flashed by a bright light, it will cause temporary blindness and that's what happens to me right now.

While my eyes are closed, I felt the surrounding area become bright. The lights are on now, I tried to slowly open my eyes and I heard another hissing sound.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs" And the metal plate (or door) in front of us had split open and slide to the wall.

"Come" The Priest or Elder, his demure had change. I'm not talking to the priest right now but the elder that orders me to eradicate the Demons and Fallen in the previews year.

We entered the steel opening and what I saw inside is something I didn't expect.

There are two corridors from my left and right but they aren't important right now. The one most important is what's in front of me. This room is like a command center. There was a table in the middle with monitors installed in it and a chair.

At the front of the room are monitors lined up together, forming two layers of 8 monitors in each line. All are showing different view. The bottom layer is showing 8 different angles of the cavern below. I deduce that it's the cavern because one of the monitor is showing the view of the entrance of the cavern and the other is the view from the entrance of the cavern. After that is the corridor of the cavern. It shows 2 different views, from 2 different places for the long corridor. And the last four cameras are showing a large opening. It's probably the cavern below but there is nothing there at all. What does that mean?

The second layer is different. 6 of them are showing 3 different house and the 2 are showing different view of a forest?

The first two monitor are showing the same house with different view. The first view is taken from low angle and one can see the wall and gate of the large two story house and the second is from the top view which overlooks the road in front of the house. This house is from the foreign side of Miyama. Magus house? Who owns it? The Tohsaka or Makiri?

No before that, I think the most important is thing is how did they get these camera set up there?

I look at the Priest but he is busy observing the monitors found in the table.

I look back at the monitor and tried to think of where the camera had been hidden….

It can't be!

One of them is in the shrine! I remember Tohsaka Rin saying that there is a Shrine near their house. They use the shrine as a camouflage for surveillance too.

The other is from the top view… it can be either the lamp post or the utility pole.

Sigh… the same can be said for the next two monitors. This one doesn't have a fence but it's also a two story house, though this one looks a bit old or ancient. The views taken are the same.

The last house can't be called a house…. It's a mansion or castle? These magus people sure are rich. It only shows the front side and the rear side of the house.

The last two monitors are showing the road beside a forest and a top view of the forest, taken from… I don't know. It's too high for a utility pole… unless it's taken from a tower but is there a communication tower or high building in Fuyuki that is located beside a forest? The tall buildings should be all located in the commercial district of Shinto.

Fuyuki isn't an advance or modern city for it to have communication tower in area around the mountain range.

Sigh… I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Isn't this stalking?" I asked but I'm not serious at all. Considering who's the opponent, I can understand this level of preparation but shouldn't this be considered illegal?

"It's not. It's being prepared. These magus people had brought too much trouble for us. Enough trouble to threaten the world" He said it with cold tone. At first I was about to dismiss it as a joke because seriously threaten the world?

Fuyuki is only small part of the world, so how can it threaten the world? If it meant the destruction of the city then I can probably believe it. I'm already considering it when we're talking about the destruction of the grail but destroying the world? Isn't that too much fictional? But the seriousness on his face said otherwise.

I just can't help sighed again and my stomach starts aching.

I notice it happen before but when I feel nervous, my stomach would either start rumbling or aching. It doesn't really hurt but the feeling I got is that there is something that doesn't feel right.

"How did it become a threat to the world and where is the grail?" I looked again at the monitor and continue what I'm saying.

"There isn't anything there. Is there should be anything at all in there?" I meant is the monitors that show four side of an empty lot. The place might be elevated a bit and there is a small body of water beside it but there isn't anything special about it.

That body of water is probably connected to the lake above, is what Touma observe while looking at a mini stream beside the elevated platform. There is also a stairs for the platform but its empty and that is the problem.

"The grail is there" He said while still looking at the graphs and readings that where shown in the monitor. I didn't understand much what those graphs are meant for but what's was shown in the monitors are more on thermograph, seismograph, pass video recording of the area, sound recording, and other parameters are being displayed.

"There?" I was confused… is it invisible?

"Follow me" After checking the results in the monitor, he made me follow him to the left corridor…

What does the right corridor leads too? The smell there seems _familiar_ ….

I followed him after looking at the closed door on the right and we enter a long corridor to the left.

There aren't any other doors in this corridor. It's just a long corridor without any windows at all. The only door that I see is at the end of the corridor.

When we got closer, the door open automatically and we enter the room.

There is nothing much in room. There are only a 3 rows of 3 seater seats in the right and a glass wall at the front. I can also spotted a camera at the top left and right corner of the room but other than that, there is nothing much.

The priest had stopped at the front of the glass wall and he gestured me to come closer.

I followed him and I finally understand what this room meant.

It's a viewing room.

To be exact, it's a viewing room, where we can see above the empty cavern but it's not really empty…

"There is something there" I can't help but have cold sweat running down on my back. What kind of pressure is this… _there is something terribly wrong there_.

"You can feel it?" He inquired but he is more interested on my trembling and sweating body than my statement. "You're more sensitive to supernatural distortion than what we initially thought" He then set his eyes on the _empty space_ that we're currently observing.

"Yes, there is indeed something there. That is where the Grail would materialize when the ritual is complete. Currently the grail is just a _concept_ or mechanism that the 3 founding family had made to summon the actual thing. We don't have much information about the ritual; we only got second hand statement. The only one who has probably known the secrets are the founding family and they aren't actually someone you can kidnapped and tortured for information" The elder sighed and continues.

"It doesn't have a _physical body_ but the greater grail is there. It's the one that's gathering the massive amount of mana in this land, and its lay lines" The elder sighs and massage his forehead and the one in between his eyes.

"Since the grail isn't physically manifested in this world, we can't get a solid reading. We only know that it's there and the space is being distorted in where it's been placed. It's also where the massive amount of mana is being sucked into. It's like there is a pocket dimension there where the greater grail is hidden. We're trying to get a reading from it but we can't actually get close to it. We will trigger the bounded field if we step inside the cavern, which is why we set up this observation deck. If only it has a physical form, we can properly study it and we will even force our way into the bounded field but well... we know it's there but the actual body isn't there. That is what's stopping us from doing something reckless" He then looks at me and looks back at the seats and then the door.

"This place was built after we had taken over this temple. We take control over the temple and dig below it secretly. Since the Magus are closed minded fools, they won't think of someone observing their little relic, outside of their priced bounded field. Bounded field works by applying their magic in a certain area and set rules for it. Be it defensive or offensive, you pick the rules but it has a one solid rule that any bounded field follows and it can only affect the area where it was set up. It won't affect the outside area of where it was set. So we set up an observation deck outside of the area of effect. To be precise, we build it as close as we can and stop when we are only few centimeters off from triggering the bounded field" After explaining he seats in one of the chairs and he made a gesture for me to sit too.

"The ritual that they are trying to perform is the third true magic [The manipulation of Souls]. The goal of the magi that created this system was to access the Root of all knowledge [Akasha] but the method that they are using is the problem. The second, third and fourth true magic are the magic that were meant to reach it. Then the first and fifth are magic that creates a path and gained power upon arrival. It may sound the same but it's different" He frowns and he settles his elbows on his knees as a support and his fingers intertwined and he set it to support his chin.

"For the first and fifth, a _path_ was created. For the second, third and fourth, it only meant as to reach that place but how will they reach it if there is no set path for it?" He looks at me asks the question.

I can only look at him and raised my eyebrows; does he expect me to think on how those fools think? I only shrug away and let him continue his explanation.

"To make things simple, the Holy Grail war is a ritual where they make a _hole_ , where they can use to access the root [Akasha], and that is where the problem rise. They are trying to make a _hole_ into the _space and time continuum to access an unknown place_ , a _total alien place_ _but before we even go to that problem_. We go back to _the problem of the hole_ into _space and time continuum_ … which causes a _distortion in space_. You can even feel it and we can get data's from it which is actually nice because we're having a front row seat in the making of a freaking _black hole_ , here in japan" His clenching his fist right now.

"They are doing something stupid. Experimenting in this backwater place without proper equipment and specialist that knows what they are doing. Experiments are been done when dealing with black hole. It's nothing new in academy city but this! What they are doing is something totally reckless! They are damaging the current dimension here. What if it collapses and it expands? It will eat the Whole Mountain first, then the city, then the japan, heck, it's a black hole! It will most likely eat every matter in near vicinity and that includes the planet itself. This isn't fiction where a black hole would stops after sucking everything around it or if it gets hit by a puny light show and if it turn into genuine article which we most likely guaranteed, that light show would actually be useless because everything would be eaten inside the black hole, even light, it would just continue on sucking everything around it until it become bigger and bigger and until there are nothing more to suck in... Studying or creating the _event horizon_ isn't something they should play at" The elder is clearly frustrated and I can understand.

"I don't know what they are planning to do nor do I know if they even know what they are doing but it's clearly dangerous" The elder inhales and exhales deeply, his trying to calm himself and after getting his blood pressure in control, he continues his tale.

A rip in time and space…

"Won't Fantasy killer be able to fix it?" I asked but I also didn't think that it would be able to fix it.

"The damage is _already done_ and it's probably the _after effect_ of boring through the space. If it's the result of continues magic or supernatural phenomenon, Fantasy killer would work but for this type of damage? I don't think so" The elder shakes his head while explaining what I already expected. Fantasy Killer [Imagine Breaker] won't work on after damage or effect of magic. Fantasy Killer would be able to stop the fire produced by supernatural effect but Fantasy Killer won't be able to fix a burned object and it's probably the same for this case.

"Fantasy Killer would probably more useful in dealing with the grail itself once it materialize. Right now, it's in alternate space, we can't gamble on what would happen if we forced the use of Fantasy Killer on it. It might explode prematurely or an unexpected result might happen. It would be better to destroy it when it's materialized and when the energy had been used. So the perfect time to destroy it is after the legends had been summoned and it finally materialized here" The elder used his thumb to his head and he used both his hands to massage his scalp, he then sighed and tried to relax in the chair.

"The reason why Japan lost the last war is because our clan had left the front lines. (Change in topic? I didn't understand why would the Elder tell story from the time of war) Nuclear attacks aren't something we should be afraid of because we can fend it off if we stayed in the front lines, with the new onmyodo system that the Tsuchimikado clan had developed. The enemies aren't really much a threat if we take them seriously. The only troublesome part is when other supernatural beings or other countries had sent magic users to join the war. We can mostly likely... no we can win that war. But when we're scouting in the near sea area, we detected an abnormality in the space" The elder sighs and he is clearly disturbed by this. I see… so during that time did the clan discover the problem with the grail… He is trying to tell the story about the time when they discover the grail and the problem it cause to the world.

"A distortion was being created and we decided to investigate it. Then and there, when we saw that _thing_ that the magus had created, we decided to seclude ourselves and find a way to _fix_ it. The current clan head at that time even become the sacrifice to make a satisfactory show for royal family and Japan, that we're giving up on our long line of duty to protect Japan" He looks at me with a smile but that smile is a hollow fake smile. It's the worst smile he ever tried. The _clan head_ … I remembered that there had been no one elected as the next clan head after him, though I have the _dragon orb and it should signifies me as the clan head_. I wonder if it meant that they have acknowledge me as the clan head… though that is also probably impossible because they o _nly gave it to me to awaken the_ _forms of power._ But it didn't change t _he_ _fact that the one who owned that orb is the one acknowledge by the clan as the clan head_.

The dragon orb has more significance than just an ornamental orb or something that awakens the power within the blood. It signifies a _pact_ between the _clan head and the one who had bestowed_ the _dragon orb_ to the _first clan head_ [ _Nadare_ ].

"When the clan had discovered it, the first thing that enters our _smart_ and _intelligent_ _brains is to massacre those idiotic_ _families_ (I can feel his heavy sarcasm while mentioning the smart and intelligent but when he mentioned the massacre of the magus family, I can feel his hatred) but then we realize that it's useless. We think of other ways like just _bombing_ it and _destroying the whole mountain_ but the grail _doesn't exist_ in the actual plane of existence. It's inside a pocket dimension or some kind of _alternate dimension_. We even encourage the idea of talking with the perpetrators of the crime to find what they are doing, then we remember we're dealing with crazy _magus_ …We're really in our wits end back then and we can't think clearly. We tried different things while staying away from the distorted place but it become futile. The grail is totally inaccessible while it's in that altered dimension. We also discover that the grail is self-sufficient when we tried isolating it, it did something totally unexpected… which is why we think that maybe the grail is also sentient..." The Elder's face had gone cold after mentioning it. The grail can think for itself? How? Isn't it just a device to gather mana? What is happening here?

"We become impatient at some point and we tried to force away through which is why we know what would happen to anyone who steps into the bounded field and its nasty. It's something that shouldn't happen to any human. We tried human experimentation before but we haven't done anything that would result in someone drying into an empty husk. We aren't sure back then and even till now, if it's the bounded field work or the grail but it dried the one who got closer to the grail. It dried all of that person's life force until there is nothing left. Even its flesh was dried of nutrients and was converted into life force that the grail absorbs too. It's really a pretty nasty sight and that is a high praise if it's coming from me" He sounds smug for a being that deals human experimentation, even though it shouldn't be a praiseworthy work.

"It cost some minor family feud when the magus family finds it out but we didn't really care if they retaliate. We actually welcomed it back then and we're itching for them to make the first move so we will have enough reason to kill them. We can't actually outright kill them without any reason because of our _pact_ with each other. If they are the one who breaks that agreement, then we won't hesitate to end them" The Elder smiles at the idea of killing the families that started this bogus war. The elder then looks at me and contemplates on what to say next… it looks like his hesitating to inform me more… I wonder what it means.

"When… we cut the grail from its source… the ley lines and then when we isolate it from other sources of mana… it did something we didn't expect which is why… we think it's sentient… The unexpected thing that it did is it digs in deeper to the core of the planet… We have already isolated it but it finds another source of Mana. It just shows that it can possibly think for itself or that there is another mechanism installed for it to automatically search mana source, ether way, it means bad news for us" The elder is looking like he needed a drink.

"The grail had tap into the life force of the planet itself which we couldn't allow. The life force of the planet is the one that helps giving nutrients to the soil and the living. We can't have it being drawn away which is why we set foot to correcting it immediately. We started our investigation about its connection to the planet and then we try severing it or at least restore its source to its previews connection to the land. It's a lot better than have it suck the planet dry…but when we're investigating the connection… we had discovered something… something that causes massive headache when we find it...we also wish that we didn't find it but that is just wishful thinking. We had discovered another whole set of problems that we wish we had noticed earlier. We're drowning in pills back then, just to elevate the massive headaches…." Sigh…. Elder is really looking old right now.

"The planet is dying" He said but he doesn't elaborate it more.

What?

What did he mean by that?

What is he talking about?

Huh….

Is he serious?

No way….

"What!" I was shocked that I didn't manage to control my voiced and shouted it.

"That is not you're current problem and don't worry… we're also trying to fix it" He sighs again but why can't I worry for something as catastrophic as that.

"Just remember… you're created to prevent it but currently, just focus on dealing with this stupid grail. You've decided to take part of it right? _One problem at a time_ " He becomes irritated and I'm surprised with all this new emotions that I'm seeing with this usual carefree-lying priest.

"Plans are already in action afterwards but it takes half a century before it has been realized and during those times, we find out more problems and more headaches and more…." The elder just looks down at the floor and shakes his head.

"While we're thinking of a way to fix these stupid problems (He changes the topic) the director had made suggestion on why not bring the fight to them. We're always in the _defensive_ and we're only reacting when there was a huge problem in our doorstep. Shouldn't be going into _offensive_ now?" The Elder smiled at that but its part delirious and wrong.

"We've been fighting for long time, trying to survive in this unfair world but the world just won't leave us be. It would be fine if we're only dealing with supernatural beings. They are enemies of old. The clan started with banding together to protect themselves from the attack of the supernatural beings. We bend our knees to ask help from those who had power to protect us but when people who are stronger and talented showed up… we just got discarded like an old tool that lost its use…" The elder's voice is monotonous now; it reminds me of the voice that I usually use. Since I can't feel much, I don't see any reason to put emotions on me voice just to communicate. Words should be enough, is what I thought. But hearing it from the elder, it gives a new perspective to those who can't show their own emotions.

The elder had relaxed himself in the chair and he uses his right hand to support his head while he seated cross-legged. His eyes aren't showing anything, just a blank look.

"You've heard this from Aizen already but to protect ourselves and regain power in the court, we created tools that could be used to match the might of God given gifts but even then, it's not enough but its fine. We're living and surviving. It's fine as long as one is alive. One can just continue to struggle and move one" The elder closes his eyes and turn his head to look at me.

"We've survive and the clan had become complacent. In the years to come, the only thing we wish and think is to survive but even that is not enough for some who did their best. They did their best but it's still not enough. Facing against beings that are naturally gifted and far superior to your own and ended up losing in the end, the only comforting words one can said are you've do your best and better luck next time" The Elder's fist is clutching to tightly.

"Doing your best is not enough! And becoming comforted by weak words isn't enough! You want to _win_ , you want to be _picked_ , you want to _live_ and not just be _shadow_ of someone that so happen is _naturally gifted_ at what they do. Better luck next time isn't enough… you're not even lucky enough when you've born into this world. You're just a mediocre being and it won't change. You can do your best but you will eventually hit you're limit and when that happens, you will notice that you're far left behind by those who are naturally better than you" Elder…..

"The world is _unfair_ … and maybe it's because of that, that the idea of an omnipotent wish granting machine seems a dream come true for the people who participate in it but that is probably for the outsiders or those who don't know what's the Grail really is. For the founding members who only see the grail as a means to its end, we can actually understand that part, what we didn't understand is its mechanism. Why summon 7 legendary beings and sacrifice them to the grail to open the hole, to access the root? If they only need massive amount of mana, shouldn't they be already having it before the war even started? The interval of each grail war, according to the record is 60 years. That is the needed time for the grail to gather the massive amount of mana to call upon the legends but if they plan to sacrifice the legends, themselves to power up the grail then why even summon them? Why won't they just use the mana that was gathered for 60 years to open up that darn hole! They are causing far more trouble with the casualties, cleaning and covering of their darn mess" The Elder just felt drain. He, together with the clan is probably feeling the same thing… I also can't understand what they are doing

"The whole logic of gathering massive amount of mana to be used to summon the legends which are also a massive mana construct, and using said mana construct a sacrifice to the grail that needs massive amount of mana for the materialization of the grail… it just doesn't make sense no matter how you look at it. Plus how are they even sure that the grail can grant any wish? From the documents gathered, no one had won the grail war yet. They are just using the massive amount of mana to do forcefully open the hole to the root or just by having that massive amount of mana, they can do whatever they want? Trying to understand how the magus mind works is annoying" The elder grunts and shake his head. After that he settled it into the palm of his hands.

"Our biggest problem for this grail war is actually, who is the third part… we suspect that the three founding families aren't the only one involved in it and we think that someone is from the supernatural world. The one who provide _the idea of summoning legendary_ beings and the one who also provided the _real_ _command spells would_ probably the unknown party _._ Because no matter how good of a magus that old bug is, I can't see him making a spell that can bind divine beings or any legendary beings. The heroes of legend might follow the magus because they had a wish but the power behind the command spells is the real deal. It's close to a _working miracle_ and _true_ _magic_. The old vampire that helped might be a sorcerer but his working is the second magic and not about binding legendary beings. He might have knowledge from different dimensions but that still didn't change the fact that, that one being binded and ordered are beings from legends. They are far off from the mortal mind to understand" the elder had sighed again and it looks like he is having hard time to breath.

"Humans can't command gods and beings of higher level and that is a fact that doesn't change, even until now. So we suspect that someone is helping it and that someone is the one pulling the strings. They also probably know what will happen if the hole is open… though we don't have a clue on who it is yet but whoever it is, he or she would probably some big guy in the supernatural world because only _higher beings can gave order to the lower beings_. Whoever that being is, is probably the source of the command spells and the idea of the whole grail war" Is the elder finished in his story?

"The goal of the clan for the Holy Grail War is not to win or even participate in this _game_ of theirs, but to find out who is the pulling down the strings; this is one of our _first_ _counter offensive plans_. We' _endured_ for long and it's about time to _strike_ back. We created weapon to _defend_ ourselves, then it's time to create a weapon meant to _attack_ the enemies" The elder's smile is becoming sinister again. He is losing his composure.

"The idea that the director had presented isn't something we can ignore. Even the unflappable Kihara clan that is usually doesn't care about other things than researching is reacting to it. So when the director had present that idea to the board of directors, we can't help by imagining the likes of striking back to those idiotic magus or the arrogant magic side users that are gifted by natural talents which they usually use to mock us, and to those most hated beings that seats in their throne and looks down at us, humans, while continuously laughing and enjoying all the time, wasting their eternal time of living the life of hedonistic way, while we humans are the ones being trampled with. And when they become bored in their home or legend or whatever that different dimension they call, they will materialize into this world and cause havoc. They are pretty much the center of trouble here… they give knowledge but didn't become responsible for it. They just do whatever they want and the humans imitated it" The elder's head is held down now and his eyes can't be seen from where I'm seating.

"Humans when they are born, they don't know anything. They have instincts but the thing that sets them apart from animals is that they can think. Babies won't learn what's right or wrong without proper guidance. It's just a curious creature that would try to copy what it sees and it just so happen that the thing they often see are beings of legends indulging on what they do best. They indulge in pleasure. There are legends or diving beings that protects mind kind and when people copied them, the heroes where born but if the good guys are really doing their job, then those evil beings shouldn't even exist. The Gods should be able to guide humanity to what is right but well… They say that they promote freedom for humanity" The elder only just plops his body in the chair and looks at the ceiling.

"There are more problems that you will encounter Touma and you're _not allowed to lose_. Many things are counting on you to _survive_ and _win_...cough…cough" The elder starts coughing and he tried to get something from his pockets but he dropped it. His arms are trembling. I tried to help him but he only stopped me with his hands and he said "You know the way to the exit…cough... Just… go… cough…. But remember… cough …you're _not allowed to die_ … _until…_ cough _…2016_ " The first few words are loud and clear enough for me to hear but the last sentence is spoken in whisper and jumbled by heavy coughing but I understand. Using the wind manipulation and in this encloses space. I manage to understand and hear it… what will happen in year 2016?

…..

"Thanks for the information Elder" I don't know what think about it…. my mind can't continue to think clearly….

The information is just too much for me to process and even with my high intelligence and wisdom…. I can only slowly walk away and my mind is clouded by a fog that blocks my path. The Gamers mind is working on clearing it but I still can't see my destination.

 **Part 48**

…Ah… I can't think…. The news is just so overwhelming that I felt that it's a lie….. I also wish that… it's a lie…..

This is what Touma currently thinking.

Touma is currently walking outside of the temple building but since he had heard of the news. His mind had totally shutdown. He can't think clearly and it's full of questions that he can't answer. He is just currently walking automatically, like a well-oiled machine but because of his jumbled mind. He didn't notice his surroundings.

He can't feel the _gaze_ from afar.

He can't see the grounds cracking.

He can't feel the sun hiding behind the clouds.

He also can't feel the stones that which were being at thrown him by an angry spirits from the forest. The throne stones are causing damages and wounds but his mind is not clear enough to even notice them.

He is just walking through the pathway of the temple without care and without protection, he tripped a countless times and his knees and legs become bruised but he just stands up and continue his walk until he reached the first step down the long staircase but since his mind is not working properly, he didn't notice that it's starting to rain and it's just keeps on getting stronger. He also didn't notice that the stairs had become slippery or that he had lost his footing.

He slipped and falls down the long stairs but he didn't notice anything that is happening to him it, at all.

Bump, bump, his head, his body and his legs are all become wounded and at one point, he falls stronger and bounced back stronger which throws him further away from the stairs.

All throughout this event, he is only thinking that this might be a bad dream and he wished that he woke up already.

Isn't he meant to only fight the supernatural beings?

Then why dumped him the idea of the world ending?

Why him?

Why can't it be someone else?

Why is it needed to be him that where born to be born to do this silly job that others can't do?

Aren't they practically stronger than him?

What made him special? Fantasy Killer? Couldn't they take it away or something?

I just don't get it.

He would prefer to just laze around in the house, playing games, learn to browse the net, read books, do some farming works or train a bit with Pray.

This last 2 weeks of just doing nothing but what he wants, are the happiest moments of his short life.

So why now?

Why inform him of the news?

If the elder is actually hesitant to tell then please don't tell something as heavy as this.

He prefers to stay ignorant of the calamity that would befall onto the world.

He prefers to have a clearer mind when dealing with the problem.

He prefers if they just order him to kill and kill and save what he can save during his missions, but now they are saying him to save the world…hahahahaha what kind of twisted event is that!

He prefers if things are more simple.

He prefers if it's not him that is currently suffering this stupid mission.

He prefers if his just an ordinary boy that has an ordinary family, than what he currently have….

He prefers if things are just a lot more simple, like killing the supernatural beings that abused the people and then save the people but why did he have to kill the same people that he meant to protect?

Why can't the people stop playing with fire?

Or in this case a world ending, matter sucking, black hole?

Can't they just enjoy their life?

Because my idea of saving isn't about ending someone else life

Or am I being naive that the only enemies that I will face would be the natural enemies of mankind?

He spouts nonsense that he would save those who need his help but he can only say that to those he actually saw their suffering.

He can sympathize with them and he will try to save them from their suffering because he understands; he also suffered a lot and doesn't want anyone to suffer like him.

But what about those people who aren't suffering?

Does he even care?

He doesn't know them and do they even understand his suffering?

Are they even important?

He can't turn a blind eye to the suffering of someone that he personally witness but what about the suffering of the people who he hasn't met yet?

Can he say it confidently that he will save everyone if he saves a few and condemns them all?

Can it be called saving at all?

I really don't like the idea of being a hero.

Life shouldn't be balance in a weighing scale.

I just wish if things are more simple

His mind is clouded with full of questions that he can't focus on anything.

Questions and questions are kept on appearing.

He is starting to doubt himself if he can really do this job which were forced onto him by people he haven't met or even know.

Why entrust everything into him?

There are more people in the world aren't they?

He didn't study the general statistics of the world but it should be billions of them!

Someone among those billions should be able to stop this world crisis.

Heck, there should be thousands of people who are more special and stronger than him but they forced it all into me.

Is it because of my right hand?

Is it because of fantasy killer [imagine breaker]?

Why create a weapon to save the world if it can only correct and kill the super natural beings?

I can't even correct the already damaged space below this mountain.

I also failed to save Mittelt's mother.

This right hand is useless.

Is killing and saving the same thing?

Can one save without killing someone?

Can one be saving with just words only?

Like saying to the robber please surrender and will the robber comply?

Touma currently wish that the world is much simpler and he would only clench his right hand and destroy the illusion of the person or being that threatens it but the culprit is currently unknown and the time is ticking but even after a decade of searching, they still don't have a clue of who it is.

They know someone is behind it but they don't know of who it is.

If a bunch of scientist and a clan of warriors that made him can't find the culprit then why do they expect me to be able to stop the crisis?

Or do they have some _magnificent_ plan already that will deal with the problem and I'm not in the _know_ and I should just follow what I've been ordered too.

He just can't seem to understand what is happening or what he is thinking.

His ideas are all jumbled up and he just can't think clearly anymore.

Many problems had accumulated and he was left unaware. They kept it a secret to him but they let him be aware of the upcoming danger.

He just wish that they would just say it more clearly when he expect it and not when he is least expecting it.

He expects to get information about the grail but he gets the news about a freaking, developing black hole, below this mountain that threatens the world if it's fully developed.

He can't fail.

He can't die.

The world would end if he fails.

He won't allow for Mr. Shibuya and Mrs. Shibuya to die.

He won't allow for Rin to be harmed.

Even if he doesn't like Pray at first, he started to respect the mother that brings death to everyone and he will fight for her.

But what about others who he doesn't even know?

Ah, Nina and her family are also nice even if they are Yakuza family.

His family too?

He doesn't know but his mother is still his mother, right?

Even if not by blood at least by birth, right?

He still has siblings that he has met last New Year; they should be allowed to live.

Yes, he will also fight for them.

But what about the magus that brought this problem into reality?

Will he protect them too?

Rin and Sakura don't seem to be bad children. Especially the shy Sakura but what about the prideful Rin? But they are still children. They deserve to live.

Heck, everyone deserves to live more…

Sigh….

Why must it be him?

Why can't things be a lot simpler than what it really is?

Life is unfair and reality is crueler than fiction.

Why can't I be just a normal ordinary child?

Too many questions are swarming his mind that his gamers mind can't accommodate them all.

He just wishes to become ignorant again and just live a simple life but it looks like he wasn't even allowed to think like that.

He would need to find a way to become stronger than ever.

The stakes are higher than what he expects.

He can't laze around anymore… but he enjoyed just seating around and playing with his summons and Rin… but it looks like he wasn't allowed of simple enjoyment.

The world won't wait for him to become strong enough to save the world.

Too many questions are flooding in Touma's mind that he didn't even notice that his HP is entering in red zone.

He didn't notice the massive amount of notifications about negative statuses.

He didn't notice anything and even the cry of someone went pass his clouded head.

Thud

It's the sound of his body stopping its fall into the solid cemented road.

"TOUMAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice of a girl that felt familiar to his ear are heard but his mind is pretty occupied to even know who she is.

"Agito-nii hurry!" The girls voice.

"Fine, fine, fine, here I'm already… well you're a mess kid" the voice of a calm and reluctant boy. He is reluctant to follow the girl who called out to him.

"Agito-nii hurry up we need to save him" The girl shouted and in panic towards the boy.

"Fine…" the boy reluctantly does what his ordered to do but he stopped in the middle of his action.

"I… think he would be fine... Let's just bring him back home and bandage him there" The boy said, unsure.

"We're not calling for ambulance?" the panicking girl is confused.

"… It looks like he won't need it. Come, I will carry him in my back. The rain is getting stronger and it would probably enough to wash the blood away. We also didn't bring an umbrella with us, so we need to hurry" The reluctant boy, reluctantly carry the wounded Touma.

"…okay" The girl is reluctant to follow the older boy at first but she eventually concedes.

I just wish for things to be normal and simple…. Am I not allowed to wish such thing?

These are the last thoughts of Touma before he lost consciousness.

 **Part 49**

Ugh… my head hearts and I can't think clearly… what's happening here?

Slowly opening my eyes, I can't see anything, am I blindfold or is this just a dark room?

My sense is in mess that I didn't even notice if I'm blindfold or just inside a room with no lights. My body is too numb to feel… what's happening?

I tried to remember what happened, but I can't remember it clearly… something is wrong here. I can't move my body at all.

"So you're finally awake _boy_ …" I heard a voiced but my mind isn't clear enough to understand what's happening.

Thump thump thump

I heard footsteps but since my mind isn't currently clear to process what's happening, I can't tell who it is.

"What are you _boy_?...you healed far too fast to be called _normal_.. are you even human?" The voiced echoed into my brain and I feel that I can't lie too it…ah… this is bad… from my past studies. I can tell that I'm…

Mentally calling [status] in my mind and looking at my status ailments and it reveals that I'm currently **Drugged [High]** they put me in truth serum, numb my senses and paralysis… who are these people.

"I…h..u…ma…n.." I'm left into drooling mess… I can't control my tongue too. They made it sure that I can't move any part of my body.

"Human? But not ordinary… right?" the voiced echoed.

I also hear footsteps echoing into my ears.

Where is the sound coming from?

What am I doing here?

Did I get captured by someone?

…sigh... it's hard for me to regain my senses but it looks like gamers mind would also be effective against drug effects. It's slowly clearing the effect of drug on my nervous system. But I don't know if it will also remove the paralysis and numbing effect. But I'm fine ones my brain and senses are back.

"…Y…es" I still can't control my body. My mind is becoming clearer as the time passes by but my body isn't changing.

"I see… so…what's your purpose here…hmm… _doll_ …hmm…. That's actually quite fitting for something like you…a human doll…" The… voice turns cold in the end. It still echoed a bit but I manage to get to general location of the source. Its source is north east of my head.

"Pur…po…s.e…..noothiiing….I… do…n.'t… ha…ve…. an… y…pur…pos…e…" Purpose…. I do have a _purpose_ in my life but _it's not my own_ and his asking _what's my purpose_ and _what's given to me as my purpose_.

I have tasks that were meant to do. I as was created to do so… I just learn it earlier and that is what made me lower my guard…. Ah… my …whole…reason…of ….living… is … to…..save…the…world…

It's pretty…ironic thing … to be… they created a weapon to…kill… and… save…the …world.

"Nothing?" the voice seems uncertain and then he asks for a follow up question.

"Then, what's your orders doll" My mind has finally clear and I have my senses back online, with my ability to think clearly, my Esper abilities was activated but I didn't want to alert my captors, so I didn't do a thing. Now, what should I tell this man… no this… person. I know him and I thought that his nice person but a Yakuza is still a Yakuza. I should have expected this to the leader of the Yakuza group in this area, Mr. Raiga Fujimura.

"Ob..seerrrve….. ma…..guss…." I lied and I planted a doubt. I can use this… probably. Since they are the one who did this to me, I wouldn't mind a little revenge. I'm still human. I can have the feeling called hate, even if it's not that strong of an emotion but I can still feel it. And I hate my current situation. I also blame myself for being far too shaken by some world level news.

"Magus? The magus family in the area? Aren't you're family allied with them?" the voice is clear now and it's not echoing, I also manage to pinpoint his exact location and not just estimated location. His within my arms reach. I didn't expect him to be this close to their captive, maybe it's because they trust their drugs.

"maa….guus….plaa….niiinngg…. ….baaad…..grraaiiillllll….waarr… " I direct their attention to the magus and the grail war that will come within the year or two.

"The grail war… hmm… that war games of theirs has been delayed by your clan for more than a decade already. We still don't know what's your family's goal on the delaying the inevitable war but what's so dangerous about the grail war?" The Yakuza leader asks.

"tthee….ggoaalll…..off….grrrraaiilll…waaar….isss..ffaaakkeee...theeyyy….. …ttoo…..creeeaattee…..aa….hoolle….onn…sppaaceee…..whiiichh….resuuuulllttss….innttoo….ppoossiiiblllleee….bllllaaaccckkkkk….hoolleee…" I didn't reveal much but I reveal what I think would be necessary and they would be either furious enough to cause problem or wary enough to stay away from the magus but we're talking about black hole here, there is no place in the planet or moon that we can hide in when that blows up in this planet.

"ba-baba-blaaack hole!" Well, he lost his composure.

"Boss, this is something big!" The tall one had talk and he is also nervous. I also notice that we're not alone. I can feel three others beside him. One is tall and the other is short, while the last one is familiar to me… Agito is his name if I remember it right.

"I know, those darn magus! I know they are doing something this dangerous but I didn't think they will create a black hole. You! If you don't have any purpose then what was given purpose to you" The people around me are all nervous now. They really didn't expect the news. I also feel that the short one is trembling really badly and would want to be anywhere but here in this city.

"deessstttrrooyy…graaaiiiillll….prreevvennttt….aannyyy…ccaassuuaallttiiieess…aannd…prrrootteecctt….tthhee...cciciciittyyy" That is what I want to do without even the need to know but the stakes are even higher and I'm losing my confidence that I can do this alone. I need some help, even if they are the ones who put me into this situation.

"Can you do that" There was a change of pitch in his voice. His hoping for a salvation but I'm sorry. I'm not the one who will be doing the saving…

"Nooo" I answered

"gasp" "what!?" this can't happening!" "What should we do!" I can feel that they are starting to panic but I'm not yet finish.

"Creeaattteedd… ttoo… kiiilll… sssuuppeerr…nnaaatttuurraalll beiiinnggss….iii….caaan….deesssttrrrooyyyy….ttthhheee…..grrraaiiiill…..buuttt…iiitss….haarrdd…too…pprrevveenntttt…ccaasssuuaalllttiiieeess" I can easily destroy the grail but we don't know what will happen which is why we're being careful in taking it down. The elders had planned the best time to take it down but we're still not sure on what will happen. We can't protect everyone with only our strength. I can't protect more than what I can grasp within my hand.

I'm not a super hero.

I'm not that strong enough to stand against the enemy and feel nothing.

I'm not confident to win and I feel that I would lose.

But I would still try and if I can't do it alone, then I would ask for help. Even if they are unwilling party.

The sounds within the room become quiet after my revelation.

"I…see…." That is what Raiga Fujimura had said and the silence was stretch for a minute or two. No sound was made aside from the beating hearts and breathing of the people that occupies this space.

"Kazu and Agito, you deal with him. Make it sure that he doesn't remember anything. We can't kill him because he still has uses and his from the Kusanagi Clan. We can't pick a fight with those monsters" That is what he said and he started walking away.

I heard footsteps echoing and a doorknob unlocking but there is no door opening.

"You…doll… what you think of Nina" He asks without turning his back to face me and without letting the doorknob go.

"Niiinnaaa?" I tried to play along; he needs to be more specific if he wants answers from someone that is drugged.

"Fujimura Nina" He said.

"Aaa….pprrreecciioouusss….fffrrrriiieeeeennddd" Is what I said.

"…I see…" Then the door was opened and was shut back and locked by the small guy.

"Now what to do" I heard Agito's voice but he is too eager to do this.

"Agito, you shouldn't do something against Boss orders. Plus you know that Oujo-sama would be angry if there is something that happens to him" The tall guy answers.

"That's right and besides. This happens because of your suggestion. We didn't even inform oujo-sama that we took his guest here to interrogate. If she finds out, I would point it to you" The small one answers with a sneer. He probably doesn't like Agito that much.

"Its fine, its fine and it's thanks Agito-san that we found out what those idiotic magus are doing. Plus, this guy is really something else. His bones are sticking out in odd angles and even his body bleeding heavily but within only few minutes his fully heal. Sigh. I can't distinguish on who is more of a monster. The magus families who is creating a black hole or the Kusanagi's for creating such an abomination" Abomination…. Ah… that's probably fine…. Because his partially right. I'm not exactly normal and…

"Well let's just do our work. Onigiri, get me those syringes, we will apply the medication" The tall guy orders. And so his Kazu and the small one is Onigiri.

"Okay" The small one had walked towards to the wall on my south side and he opens something and had brought a box? It sounds like it contains a lot of bottles with liquid inside. He then gave it to Kazu and Kazu opens the box and brought the bottles out. He is setting the drugs that would be applied to me.

I will just observe the surrounding area while they do their work.

I don't know how long I was out but thanks to their chatting, I know Nina and probably the children aren't involved which is obvious.

Raiga is just probably being cautious when he was informed of my condition. He did what he thinks is right and if I'm not from the Kusanagi clan, they might had use the old tested method of torture.

I can feel the sharp contraptions everywhere. I also smell the strong clean stench of blood in this room. They can try to clean it but they won't be able to fully remove it.

I can understand the use of pain. Many times in the past that I wanted to give up because of it. I can only feel it for a second but after being beaten, eaten, sliced, and pummeled and many more experiences that I felt in the altered world. I know the meaning of pain.

Pain can make someone give up answers that they don't want too. It's just survival instincts kicking in and I won't fault anyone who gave up information because they don't want to die or got hurt.

Ah… I don't know but I'm currently happy that Nina is unaware of what's happening to me.

I can spare Nina, Raku and Taiga. But I wonder if Nina's mother knew.

Oh. I can just track Raiga's whereabouts… and he is currently talking with his wife… he is also telling what he finds out.

So his wife knew.

Okay, I will spare the children but I will sacrifice the others.

I'm still a _human_ and I can still _feel hate_ even if it's not that strong and I'm _not a hero_ that would _forgive and forget_ what happens.

I won't also spout nonsense like justice will prevail, because I'm a human and it's natural to feel such animosity after what they have done.

They should be happy that they will die know that the children would be fine and they would die in honorary way.

I would direct them towards the enemy that _they can see_.

The _magus family_

And sorry Rin and Sakura, _I still didn't know them_ … so even if they are still children.

I won't be able to spare them.

 **Part 50**

Ugh… my head is spinning again. I wonder how many shots they applied. I fall asleep on the third shot but my mind is now fully clouded. The Gamers mind would eventually clear it but I'm still not comfortable.

"Ah, you're awake" the voice of a bubbly girl echoed to my clouded mind.

"huh?" I still can't think straight and I don't know where I am currently but I felt comfortably soft. It will take some time before my mind is fully operational. That Agito guy… what's his problem with me. He probably overdosed me, knowing I'm not normal.

"Touma are you alright? You've fallen from the stairs in front of the temple" The voiced said, and then I felt something touched my hands. Touched? Huh…

"Stairs? What…happen…ugh… water" My throat is dry and it's hard to talk. How long was I out?

"Oh, here's some water" The voice said but it's from a different person. It's from someone more mature than the earlier one. Who are the people around me? Ugh... Gamers mind. Hurry.

"Here, let him drink this" The mature voice said…. Ugh… my mind is starting to get clearer but it's still affected by the drug.

"Okay" A different voice had said. It's also a voice of a girl but a bit more mature than the early bubbly voice.

"Will he be okay?" the voice of a child, a boy had spoken.

"Of course he will be. His already fine just but just tired and dehydrated" The most mature voiced had said.

My mind is becoming clearer. I only need few more seconds.

"Here" My head was lifted by a gentle and soft hands, this is the lady that was older than the bubbly voice but not as mature as the other one.

"Gulp… gulp… cough… cough...pant… pant…" Ah, that cleared my mind and brings life to my dried throat.

"Ah, sorry for that, haha" That was Taiga-neesan, my mind is clearer now which is why I know who are inside the room and above the ceiling and outside of the door. They are observing me, especially the wife of the Yakuza boss.

"Its fine Taiga-nessan, I'm fine now but my head is still hurting and I still can't remember what happen. Last time I remember I was running back home because the rain just suddenly starts pouring" I lied but because of that, the unseen tension by the children and the intense gaze of the lady of the house has lessen.

"Eehh, you didn't remember" That's Nina,

"You fall down from the stairs and you're all bloody! I was even scared but Papa said that you will be fine and we just let you rest but it's really scary when I see all that blood" Ah… I'm sorry Nina. For you to see such a scene, it's probably far more graphic than what she is saying.

"I'm sorry" Is what I can only say… truly I'm sorry. I let my guard down.

"Don't make me worried, Idiot" I can see that she is starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry" I closed my eyes and let things fall but it didn't.

CLAP

A lout clap was heard.

"Okay, okay. He said that his sorry now Nina, be nice and forgive him already" Taiga-nee… I'm sorry and thankful.

"But Nee-san… he is" Nina was hesitant but

"It's fine now Nina, his alright now right? So don't worry anymore" Taiga just smiled and patted Nina's head. I can also see their mother smiling and Raku too.

"Okay…." She lowers her head and then she looks fierce on me.

"But next time, you should be more careful" She points her right index finger at me while smiling but there is still swelling in her eyes. I'm sorry Nina.

"I'm sorry, I'll be careful next time. It's just that, I didn't expect to be facing a heavy rain fall, when I'm returning home. I didn't bring an umbrella because of the unexpected rain" I tried to reason and I know I should bring an umbrella. Unexpected raining is a norm when I'm going out but since I get better control, I just protect myself from few centimeters off by setting a slim barrier that protects me from the rain. It will prevent me from getting wet and I don't have much acquaintance for others to know me and I really didn't care much for others that I didn't personally know. So when they see me, thought it hasn't happen yet, I will just ignore them or escape the questioning. I'm careful enough to not let an ordinary person to not come within my notice, if they come within 100 meters range of my senses.

Nina just rubs her swelling eyes and smile.

Another set of clap and our attention was set onto the mother of the house.

"Okay children, he would still need some rest, so let's leave him for the time being. It's also still raining heavily and he won't be able to return home. Let's just leave him to rest here and you can return home Tomorrow Kusanagi- san" At first, she was addressing everyone but at the later part of his speech, she turns her attention to me.

"Its okay ma'am, but I would like to let my relative know. I have a relative that lives with me now" When I say that, her demure had change a bit.

"I – I see… well you can use our phone in the living area but can you stand up on your own? Shouldn't you rest for a bit? If you want, we can contact your relative and let him know what happen" She delaying something. She also doesn't want to me to let my relatives know. Maybe, I'm still under supervision. They are making sure that I don't remember anything. Wise move. I applaud.

"It's fine ma'am but Kaa-san is a bit hot tempered and I would like to inform her on my own" I tried to act innocent but it's hard if you don't have much emotion to show. Faking is also something I don't want to do, while in this situation. If it's only pure enemy, I would act drama queen to let they believe but I'm with people, I consider a friend. I won't lie to them.

"Kaa-san? Isn't your mother living in Tokyo right now?" She was confused and well informed. Something isn't right? How did they know who's my mother? I know that I didn't tell it. Did they investigate me?

"The one who is like with me is like my Kaa-san but she is also not my real Kaa-san but more of a guardian. She is Kusanagi Pray-san" I finished my sentence and her expression isn't something I expect.

"Pr-pra-praaay!" She seems panic and she's not alone. Barred the children, I can feel people stiffening when I mentioned her name. Is Pray that famous?

"Yes, ma'am. Are you familiar with Kaa-san?" I asked, to get further information and

"AaAhH.. . I-I haven't met her personally, but I have heard her name" The lady is good. She only stutters at the beginning but she regains her control fast and the children only look at her in odd way but they didn't inquire further.

"I see" while she lost her composure a bit, I'm still like a still water and didn't show any change.

"I would like to inform her on my where about personally, she has bad temper and she would probably react badly to an outsider" Which is true but Pray doesn't really required me to call her. She isn't the type to worry about me, if she knew where I am.

"O-okay, then Taiga. Can you assist Kusanagi-san in getting to the living room" She asks her eldest but.

"I'm fine now madam, I can manage on my own" Which is true, I sit up slowly and position myself on the side of the bed (I wonder who's bed this is or who's the room owner) but it's just a show. My body is fully functioning now.

I tried standing up but Taiga-nee stops me, and I only look at her and she only smiles at me and helped me get up.

The observers around the room are vanishing one be one but there are still some of them.

The children had followed and assist me while the mother had vanished or rather; she had met with her husband. They are talking right now while I'm dialing the phone number for my home.

[Ah hello, who's this] the voice who'd answers from the other side is Metang.

"It's me; I'm currently staying at my friend's house for the evening because of the heavy rain and I've got hurt while walking back home. I'm calling just to let you know and not be worried, I'll return tomorrow" The one I'm talking about is Rin and not Pray. Rin had practically come every day since that incident.

[I see, I understand] Metang knew what I mean. We might not be in range of telepathy but we didn't actually need it to know what's happening. She's me and I'm them. They are the materialization of my personal reality, the avatar of my power. They knew me better than anyone.

"Then, goodbye and take care" I made it brief and precise without mentioning who I'm talking with. I mentioned Pray earlier but I didn't mention about the girls. It would be good if they think she is the only one I live with but that is possibly not happening if they are investigating me. They will know about the girls but I will know how much they investigate if they mention about them.

I bring down the receiver and face the others.

"Thank you for that" I bow at them but they just smiles and shrug at me.

They invited me to dinner and we had a simple dinner for them but not for me. It's really hard for me when there are too many people around. Eating and partying. What a wild bunch.

After the dinner, I had visited Nina's room which is a first.

I haven't been into a girl's room before.

"Hello, Touma come in, come in" She is in pink sleepwear now. Raku and Taiga are here too and both are already in sleepwear. Taiga has a bright yellow while Raku owns a blue one. I was also wearing a black one which where lent to me by Raku.

"What are we going to do?" I'm confused on why they ask me to come.

"Tell story of course or play some cards. Have you played cards before?" Taiga-nee asks but I only shake my head. I haven't played cards with Rin before.

"Eh, you haven't?" Raku asks but I only nod at him.

"Then this would be your first time, I'll explain the news and let's play while telling stories" Taiga said while I only nods at her.

"The rule is simple, the cards would be divided to each of us and we will start drawing cards from the others in set order. I will draw from Raku and then Raku would draw card to you and you will draw card to Nina. If you have a pair of the same card, then you will set it down. The game will finish when all cards as set down. But there is one card that doesn't have a pair and that is the joker. The looser would be the one who has the joker, when all the cards are already paired" Taiga-nee explains.

She then divides all the cards between us four.

At first I only observe them and tried to learn more.

When I see them putting down paired cards. I copy them and put down all my paired cards.

The game started when all the current paired cards are put down.

"Okay I'll start" Taiga-nee started with drawing card form Raku. She then set a set of pair of cards down after.

"By the way Touma, what do you usually do" Taiga-nee asks

"I usually read books, play video game or train martial arts" Raku drawn a card from me but he hasn't put down any cards. He didn't have a pair down.

"Eeeeh! Reading books are boring" Nina said while making a sour face.

"Video games? What kind?" Raku asks and his interested in it. So he plays video games too.

"You practice martial arts? What kind? Do you practice Kendo?" Taiga-nee asks and it looks like she is also interested.

"I liked RPG's and the one with good story, I also liked playing visual novels, as for practicing kendo, I didn't practice kendo but I learn how to use a sword or rather, the martial art that I learned from Kaa-san is a free form marital art that can fight unarmed or armed. It's also not restricted to what type of weapon but it prefer the use of blades" Taiga-nee's eyes shine after hearing my answer. I then start picking a card from Nina but when I'm starting in picking one of the cards, her face set into a frown when I'm picking the right most card…

I start to experiment and see that the one in the middle and most easy card to pick made her smile…

This girl... She has the joker.

Even if I don't have much experience and I'm not good at reading lies but I'm still smart enough to see the cues.

Sorry Nina, I don't play to lose. I said to her mentally.

I then pick the left most and she just frowns. I find a pair and set it down.

"Ooh. You can use sword then? Then let's spar sometimes" Taiga-nee invited me to a spar and that made me pause and look at her. Is she for real?

"Taiga-nee how old are you?" I asked

"I'm 11 why?" She was confused.

"I'm only 4 and you're asking me to spar with you? While I don't mind it's just that-" But I was cut off before finishing my sentence.

"Eh, you're the same age as me?" Raku said.

"You're a year younger than me? But I thought you're already older or at least going to school. Your far too smart Touma, It's unfair" Nina whines.

"Raku you're also 4? I thought you're a year younger than me" I asked Raku while Nina was picking the cards on Taiga but she didn't get a pair.

"Eeehhh, No I'm not, I thought you're older than me" He then set his cards to be picked by Taiga and she picked another pair.

"You're just too short Raku" Nina teases her little brother.

"Neechan" Raku whines back

So this is what it means to have siblings… I can't help but smile and Taiga-nee notice it, and she just smiles at me.

"Touma, do you have siblings too? Where is your family?" She asks while I Raku takes a card for me and sets a pair down. I lost my smile when she ask that and it looks like the others notice it too.

"Yes, I also have two siblings and I'm the oldest. My younger brother is name Godou and after him is Shizuka. I also heard that my real mother is pregnant again but they are living in Tokyo with my real mother and grandfather." I asked with the same tone that I used but they were unsettled with it.

"Eeehhh, real mother? then who is the one you're calling Kaa-san and why are you living here in Fuyuki?" Nina asks while hiding between her unsettled smiles. I picked another card and it's not the Joker. I set another pair down.

"That is my guardian and master in martial art. I'm living here in Fuyuki for personal and family reasons but I'm fine with it. I understand plus I liked farming so I'm happy to cultivate the lands here" I decide to dodge and decide to change the subject by saying about my other hobby. Taiga-nee understands and didn't ask further but it looks like Raku and Nina didn't.

"Personal and family reasons? What does that mean?" Raku asks even though I want to leave the subject alone.

"You could say that it's the decision of the clan. My family is an old family and it's been ruled by clan rules. It's not that strict but I'm isolated for my own development. Even if I'm this young, I can already pass the college level exams or professional level examination. I'm a genius and fast learner which is why they decide to isolate me and focus on my studies" I lied; I'm far from being genius. I'm actually a slow learner. I'm only able to understand fast because of Psychometry and if I didn't have that ability, I would probably an idiot and I know their reasons and I understand which is why I didn't protest my exiled here in Fuyuki.

I also understand that if I let my guard down. This house would break down. Even now, the land is subsiding and I need to control it so it won't sink. I'm also controlling the area so nothing would fall down unexpectedly.

"Wow, so you're a genius" Nina was impressed at me and she isn't the only one.

"Yes, which is why I don't need to go to school" I answered while I take another card from Nina and I won this round. Weird, I got lucky and win this round, though it's only because Nina can't hide her expression which is why I manage to dodge her Joker.

"Eh, and I'm hoping we will go to school together" Nina said, Raku is also sad a bit.

"School? You're going to school already? What's the name of the school?" I asked but they look weird at me.

"Touma, there isn't any other school here in Fuyuki, aside from Homurahara Academy" Taiga answers.

"I see" I nod but they are clearly asking why I don't know it.

"I don't actually go outside of house that often. I only go to the temple to see my relative Priest and then I often stay at home. To study, learn or train, though my childhood friend Rin always tried to drag me around to play" I said the last part in whisper but it looks like Nina heard it.

"Rin? Tohsaka Rin?" She asks. She knows Tohsaka Rin? The game is nearing its end. Taiga-nee is already finish and it's only between Raku and Nina now.

"No, not her, Shibuya Rin, she's my neighbor" Raku draws the card and it looks like his not looking at Nina's face but the card only. Ow, he picked the Joker. Raku wants to cry why Nina was happy.

"By the way Nina, how do you know Tohsaka Rin? I met her in this early March together with her little sister Sakura. I saw them by the park" I ask Nina who is happy that she lost the joker but it looks like her luck is at worst, because she got it back in the next turn and Raku is now the one rejoicing.

"Hmm? I don't know her personally. I just see her often with her father. Her father often meets with father, which is why I know her" Nina said while putting the joker card up and it was then picked by Raku… this would take some time if the Joker card is only going back and forth.

"I see" I just stay silent and observe the two while maintaining my control on the surrounding and observing the heavy rain.

So the magus family is possibly made dealings with the Yakuza family.

"Touma" Taiga-nee asks and I look at her. She is just smiling at me. Taiga-nee is surely beautiful. I like her ponytail styled hair.

"Want to spar with me?" She asks while smiling.

Badump

Huh?

That was weird. My heartbeat beats fast for a second there.

"Huh?" I forgot what she asks and she just giggles and asks again if I wanted to spar but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to spar against humans...

"I don't know…" I was hesitant to answer because the martial art that I'm trying to learn isn't exactly meant to be used against humans or normal people.

Pray's Style is an Anti-Massacre Martial Art Style. It's meant to bring down enemies that brought massacre to the people. It's meant to be used against super natural beings that are far tougher and stronger. Too use those kinds of brutal moves on humans is a bit…

"It's fine; it's just a friendly sparring. I won't beat you up that much" She smiles again and my heartbeats faster again.

Badump

What? What's that?

I tried to check my status by calling out the status window mentally but I'm fine. I don't have any negative status effect.

"Well?" She draws closer but I draw myself back.

"Aaah! Your blushing, hahaha" She laughs while pats my head and I tried to swat her hand away but she laughs louder and my heart beats faster.

What's happening?

"WAAA I LOST!" I heard Nina's wail of despair and it brought my attention back to the two.

"I won!" Raku was jumping up and down and it's clear to see who wins or lost.

"One more round! One more round!" Nina asks and Taiga looks at the wall clock, it's still only around 8, it's still too early to sleep.

"Okay, one more round" Taiga-nee agrees and we start playing again.

My heartbeat is back to normal again and we continued to play until 9:00 PM.

After that we start going back to our room but Taiga-nee called out to me before I leave.

"Touma think about the sparring" She calls out to me and my heartbeat beats fast again. She then smiles and waves goodbye, she then resumes her walk back to her room.

What's happening?

Sigh…. This is surely an eventful night.

We all went back to our room and I went to mine.

The room I'm currently using is the one where I woke up with. It's the guest room that were located in the guest wing of the house and currently, I can feel the hidden gaze of the yakuza members that where assigned in monitoring me.

They become more wary after the revelation of Pray's name but they don't need to worry. I won't do anything, outside of observing the bounded filed inside this mansion and their secret stash of weapons.

My nose isn't that sharp but by manipulating the wind, I can tell. They have a storage room full of gun powder here.

I also already located 8 hidden bounded rooms, but this house is huge and I can only scout around 50 – 60% of the house. The place where I was taken this afternoon was also still hidden from me.

Walking back to the room, I silently listen to the heavy drops of rain.

The rain is pouring hard and I can only see the darkness outside of the house.

This darkness is welcomed and my time spent here is also welcomed.

I need that to avoid the whole topic that sent my brain into spiral of chaos.

The world is dying….

I must survive until 2016 and my task was not said but I can only think of something disastrous.

I mustn't die but I can't let other people die too.

I must do something to prevent casualty in the upcoming war…

War… the elder had called it a game instead of a war.

Maybe his right, because it's only a battle between 7 magi but this would still results of death of either the magus or the people that got involve in their petty war.

This might not be in the scale of wars that they participate but this is still a war and not a game.

People will die if I didn't do anything.

I might be a hypocrite for trying to save people that I don't care with and people I don't know but if I can prevent further deaths, then I would do so.

As for the Yakuza group that drugged me to get the information they needed…

The people here who I eat with and drink with happily… they are also alive.

I know they had done something bad and I still don't trust or like them but I understand them and anyone who had seen my abnormal regeneration would probably do the same…

But… they still did something bad. I know they are Yakuza people and I should have expected it from them, but to drugged me to get the necessary information out of me while I'm a guest of Nina and wounded?… Well, I understand the opportunity that was presented but it still didn't change the fact that…

I still… _hate_ them.

I _hate_ them and I plan on using them but when I see them laugh and smile during dinner.

I remember that they are also people that are living…

I'm still confused on what to do. Is it right to bring them into this mess?

Did I do the right thing of giving them the information?

But I also can't helped it, I'm effectively a captive during that situation, and anyone who is in my situation would be giving out their secrets, whether they like it or not and I'm not loyal enough to the clan to die while keeping the secrets.

Plus I'm not allowed to die.

I'm really confused on what to do.

While I'm maybe appalled on what I'm about to do but they are needed. They aren't afraid to do something bad for their own and their love ones and they will be able to move freely, unlike me, who is heavily restricted and observe all the time by the clan.

I don't need to instruct them, I only need to show them the enemy and they will do what they needed to do…

I just hope that there won't be anything bad that happens…

If they've got hurt because of me… I don't know on how I will look at the siblings without feeling guilty over it.  
I hate them but they are family of my friends.

Nina, Raku and Taiga would surely be angry at me if they found out… and somehow I don't want to see Taiga-nee become angry at me… weird.

I will still protect them…. Somehow… so just to not make the siblings sad.

I will also find a way to participate in this petty war between insane magi.

 _Even if I don't have any magic at all_

 **Part 51**

The morning came and I tried going back home but I was stopped by Nina again, she still wants me to stay but I can't I have things that I need to do but she won't listen and still plead for me to stay until breakfast and after that she wants me to go with her to the see the sea again.

She wants to stay and play with me while she is still having her vacation.

Nina is a year older than me but she is already attending pre-school and currently, she's in vacation and the classes will resume by the start of April, so she wants for me to stay with her and play as much as she can.

But I still can't play with her all the time. Rin also visits during after lunch but when I mentioned Rin, she starts wanting to meet my friend. It became more complicated after but I promised her I will introduce Rin to her… eventually.

I relented and stay with her and we had breakfast, after that we head to out to see the sea.

We're currently in her favorite place beside the tree and we're relaxing.

"This place is sure nice, I feel like sleeping while seating here" I said while lying in the grassland.

"Feeling the cool breeze of the sea is nice" I'm feeling sleepy because of this.

"Moh, don't sleep, we're here to enjoy the view! I know it felt relaxing but please stay awake. We should also try to go closer to the sea. The sea water is nice and cold, we should try it and take a swim" Nina said while smiling and seating beside me. Her legs where kicking up and down.

"Take a swim? I don't know" Truth to be told. I haven't gotten close to the sea to actually feel it. It might be interesting but I don't know. Looking at the sky, it's still early but I don't know… but it looks like my decision wasn't taken into consideration when Nina stands and starts dragging me.

"Come on, let's take a swim. I haven't been in the sea lately" She said happily while dragging my right arm with her.

The sea isn't that far from where we're currently seating so it didn't take that long before we arrive.

Nina had let go of my arm and run to the sea. She run until the sea water reaches up to her knee and she start waving at me.

"Come on, hurry up" She called, she waves and then she crouched down and scoop the water with both her hands and splash it at me. I instinctively evade it by dodging to my right but she just frowns at me.

"I don't want to get wet" is what I answer with half-open eyes and her frowns deepens but when she understands what I said. Her eyes widen and she comes back to the shore while laughing a bit.

"hehehe, I also don't want my dress to get wet. Mom would get angry at me" She scratch the back of her head while smiling and laughing. She then starts to undress by taking her top first then her shorts. She just throws it away and I need to catch it and fold it properly.

After undressing, she runs to the sea again and starts splashing around.

"Come on, hurry Touma" She waves at me while kicking the water towards me.

I evade again and start to undress…. This girl…. She's too energetic.

After undressing, I then fold my shirt and short and placed it together with her dress and place it atop a big rock beside the shore. If it's here, it won't get wet.

The area around the beach is full of small cluttered rocks with the sands near the water.

The waves form the water reaches pass the sands and onto the rocky area and if I didn't place the clothes in higher ground, it will get wet. So I picked the larger rock to place the clothes on.

I then followed her to the sea and when I step at the water. I felt it and observe it.

It's cold… I smiled at this new experience and followed the energetic Nina.

"sigh… yey..." I answered monotonously and I also kicked the water back at her but it's a bit stronger which cause a huge splash and got her wash away. Oops… my mistake.

"Kyaaaaa!" She got wash by the huge splash but she got up fast and she is furious.

"You! take this" She then starts bombarding me with water.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry" I'm saying sorry while ducking and dodging to the side. It just becomes instinctive to my body muscle to evade incoming projectile.

"Don't dodge!" She just got angry more.

"I'm sorry!" I raise my hand as a sign of surrender but I still won't let her hit me. It's a matter of pride. I evade the projectile of those massive war machines and this puny water won't hit me.

Unnoticed by my own, I'm currently smiling while dodging.

"Take this and this and this!" She crouches down and scoop water to splash at me, continuously but I still manage to dodge it. She then combined it with her legs but it still useless.

"Hahaha" Laughing monotonously while dodging left and right and then duck and jump, nothing hits me.

"Why you" She becomes more angry and frustrated that her face become cute. I just laugh more.

"I'm a pro, you won't hit me" I answer to her useless splashing.

"But were taking a swim here! How will you swim in the water if you're not getting wet!?" She yelled and then I stopped….

"Ah" I got hit.

"Yes!" She jumps high with her fist raise and why she is happy. I kicked the water again and it's a bit stronger but this time, I control it, which means it's intentional.

"Kyaaaaa" She got swept again and she return fire with vigor while I just dodge.

I hate to admit it but I'm enjoying this simple waste of time.

It's a waste of time… but I can't help but smile.

The world is dying and I'm just playing around.

I'm not ignorant of what's too happen but I can't help but enjoy this simple game.

We splash water at each other but I got too much into the game that I kicked the water too much.

"Take this" I said while kicking the sea water and it produced a wave.

"Kyaaaaa" Nina was swept away again and I laugh.

"hahaha, take that" I just stand there and waiting for her return fire but… there is no reply.

I still wait for a bit but then I noticed bubbles are appearing in the far sea… it can't be!

"Nina!" I called but no answer.

What should I do! I don't know how to swim!

When I crossed the sea back then to find the Remedy, I crossed it upward running and not swimming. I even got drowned when one of the tentacles of that kraken drags me down to the sea.

I began to panic but the gamers mind immediately shuts it down.

I don't know how to swim but I can control the water!

With a wave of my left arm, the sea was split in half and I see Nina not moving in the middle of it.

"Nina!" I ran fast and check at her. She is not breathing!

I take carried her up in my arms and run to the shore. I let the water down and begun inspecting her. I know basic procedure on what to do so I didn't hesitate to do _CPR_.

I pump her _chest_ and breathe air to her _mouth._ I repeat the procedure for a couple of times and when there is still no change, I begun to start panicking which was shut down again by Gamers Mind, I also feel my stomach churning and unnoticed to me, my eyes are start swelling up but after a couple more repetition, she starts coughing up the water that block her lungs.

"Nina!" I then proceed to hug her. I'm really glad that she's fine. I don't know what I would do if I accidentally killed her.

"Ugh.. What happen" She is still coughing and can't think straight yet.

"I'm sorry it's because I kicked the water far too much and you've been washed away. But why didn't you just swim back?" I was confused but still relieved that my friend is fine.

"Ah… I can't swim" She averts her eyes at me, when she admits her inability to swim.

"huh? Then why did you invite me to swim in the sea if you can't swim? That's dangerous and you could have drowned!... wait, you've already drowned if I didn't save you!" I shouted a bit the last part. That was truly dangerous and I was worried. Is she doing this regularly? I need to inform Taiga-nee if she is doing this activity without guardian to look after her.

"Because Touma… you look sad" She said while still averting her eyes.

"Huh?" What is she talking about?

"When we're talking yesterday night, I notice that you're only doing the same thing over and over again, and you're not even going out and play" She said and then she looks at me eyes and said earnestly.

"You should enjoy your life more Touma! _Living is having fun!_ and not _locking yourself with work and study_ " She said it passionately and sincerely that it made me stop breathing for a moment.

This girl…

I can't help but smile sadly…

"Well isn't that romantic" An unexpected voiced was heard from behind.

"Huh?" Nina tried to look behind me but she is still hugged by me, which is why she to squirmed out of my grasp but I'm stiff locked with this unexpected visitor.

"Touma?" She was confused on why I'm not moving or anything.

But I didn't manage to hear her completely. I'm much busier in trying to understand _what that being behind me is._

"Oh, did I scare you boy" The voice is not loud and barely a whisper but it can be heard clearly. It's melodious and beautifully captivating but that is not what surprises me.

She sneaks out on me while I'm on guard. While I admit that I'm enjoying our little play and just maybe, I did lowered my guard a bit but she still manages to sneak behind me without making noise or alerting me.

This place isn't actually a fine sand beach. It's beside the sea but it's full of rocks. If you walk around it, it would cause some noise and she walks through it without making any noise or alerting me…

I also _can't sense_ her even if she's supposedly behind me.

 _What is she?_

"Ara, don't be scared. I'm just observing you two love birds" She teases with her angelic voice.

"Lololooovers! We're not lovers! We're friends!" Nina finally had broken free from my hug and stands tall and pointed her right hand at the stranger, while her face won't lose to the color of my Tomatoes that I planted in my farm.

"fufufu well aren't you cute" The unknown woman said.

I also start to stand up slowly and then slowly turn towards the unknown woman.

" _Scan"_ I used scan mentally on her and the result almost me want to run away.

A new notification was revealed.

 _Scan Level up by 1_

What? My scan leveled up just by trying to scan her? And I'm fighting enemies 40 levels higher than me and it didn't give any experience, until I used it around hundred times.

What kind of monster is the one in front of me?

Mentally scanning again and the result is still the same.

 _Scan Level up by 1_

"Now, now boy, don't be alarmed. I'm just passing by when I noticed you two. You two look quite a pair" The being in front of me smiles, though it's hard to tell if it's the truth or not. Her smiles radiate with such passion that I can't help believed it but she is a totally unknown being to me. Plus, her beauty is too much otherworldly.

"Wow, nee-chan your beautiful" Nina was awed and me too but I'm more sacred than awed by her beauty.

"Well, thank you little one. Your also cute" The being in front of me has long shinny blond hair and it's so long that it trails and spreads past behind her. It's also too beautiful to be dirtied by the dirty rocks is what I honestly felt while observing her. She has crystal clear captivating blue eyes and heart shaped face. Her blond hair parted ways and cupped her beautiful face. Her body is lithe and she is even smaller than Pray, She only has one white piece dress that trails pass her knees. She is also not wearing any footwear. She is barefoot in this rocky area but it likes she didn't mind at all.

Mentally scanning again and I received the same results.

 _Scan Level up by 1_

"Who are you nee-chan" I asked, while mentally scanning again and another _Scan Level up by 1._

"Well, aren't you a curious young one. Well, that would be a secret" She winks, and smiles, and she raised her right arm in front of her right eye and then her fingers are formed in a peace sign. The gesture is just too much that it almost made my heart stopped! What kind of power is this!

Mentally scanning again, _Scan Level up by 1_

"Well, I got to go now. It looks like I'm spotted by someone" She looks to her right side and then she looks at us again and smiles and it's just too much! My heart can't take that kind of attack. What is happening!?

"Wait Nee-chan. What is your name!?" I asked desperately while mentally scanning again, _Scan Level up by 1_ and using another _command_ on her _. Invite friend?_

"That is also a secret young one. If you've become stronger I would tell you! Byebye" She smiles and waves and formed a peace sign using her right hand while waving goodbye but before she leaves I mentally scanning again _Scan Level up by 1_

The unknown beauty starts walking away but a strong gust blows and I was forced to cover my eyes or else the sands around the sea would enter it.

It only lasted a second or two but after everything calms down, I look at where the unknown beauty is and she is not there anymore.

I also can't use my senses on her because I just can't feel her at all.

She is just too beautiful to be normal, is she a god?

I look back at where the otherworldly beauty glances at and I saw Pray standing there with crossed arm and a serious look at her face. She is outside of my sensing range or even outside of normal eyesight range. I just know that it's her when I saw her blond hair billowing and her famous Masterpiece V, stabs at the rock that she's standing on.

Who is that mysterious beauty?

Thanks to her I leveled my Scan to the maximum.

I can finally evolve it.

"Touma, you're staring far too much on the beautiful nee-san!" Nina shouts at me while she's only standing beside me.

"Huh?" I asked her but her just pouts at me and starts to run towards the rock where I placed our dress on a start dressing, after finishing her dress. She looks back at me with a scowl at her face.

"I hate you!" She said and she starts running away.

"Huh? What just happen?" I asked but no one answers.

I look back at where I saw Pray but she is not there anymore.

I tried to catch up to Nina to ask what she meant but before that I evolved my scan into a new one.

 **[Rank 3] Reveal** **(Level 2: Psychometry)** Level 1 Exp 00.00% Active Cost 100 Energy

 _The skill that lets you read and understands the general information about your targets in the general area._

 **Effect:**

 _It shows basic information of the enemy_

 _Maximum range of target the target is 50 meters and needs within visual contact._

 _Maximum area of effect is 10 meter diameter._

 _Maximum difference of levels to make any information available is 75 level differences._

 _Current reveal information_

 _-Title_

 _-Name_

 _-Hit points and Magical or Energy points_

 _-Status_

 _-Basic description of the target_

 _-Traits_

 _-Ability_

 _-Attack_

 _-Weakness_

 **Note:**

 _The higher the level of the skill, the more information would be revealed._

 _The amount of information revealed is based on the difference of level. The higher the difference in level, the lesser the information being revealed_

 _Higher level target that is beyond ones skill won't reveal any information._

 _Every 5 level will increase the maximum range by 10 meters_

 _Every 10 level will increase the maximum area of effect by 5 meters_

 _The skill won't receive any experience if the target's level is only about 25 levels above the target._

Well, that was useful.

It's an area of effect scan, though the restriction is too high and the energy cost is too big but its use is useful.

With the Super Computer ability, I can gather and understand information, almost instantaneously so scanning multiple enemes won't slow me down.

But I'm still bothered by that otherworldly beauty.

My level isn't to laugh about but she is clearly out of my league.

" **Status"**

 **Spirit Slayer**

"Kusanagi" Touma

 **Level -** 91

 **HP -** 9220

 **STA** – 9160

 **EN** \- 12110

 **STR** \- 13

 **DEX -** 15

 **VIT -** 12

 **INT –** 301

 **WIS** \- 151

 **LUCK** – EX

 **STATUS POINTS** – 21

I haven't upgraded my skills for wisdom yet because they haven't reached the maximum level yet but still the new ability is helpful.

 **Brain Booster**

 _A highly charge brain that can react and issue commands fast in any given situation. It speeds up the processing power of the brain to easily react in any given time_

 **Effect:**

 _Current conversation is 1 second – 750 seconds_

 _Increase Resistant to Supernatural Damage by 75%_

 _Increase Elemental Damage of Special attack by 75%_

 _Increase Regeneration of Energy by 200%_

 _Allows one combine two elements to form new elements of the second tier._

 **Note:**

 _Brain Generator requires 200 WIS_

This ability helps me easily in creating plasma and magma element.

While I'm sure I'm getting stronger, I still wonder if that otherworldly beauty is an enemy or an ally?

She said she's just passing by but would I believe her? What if she's lying? I don't think I have any chance of winning against her.

Better to make sure of it that she won't sneak pass me again.

" _Option"_

 _Gamer's Ability Online_

I clicked my friend list and she is not online.

She is not even within my vicinity, is what I currently thought.

Gamer's Ability is divided by level and with each new level; a new option would be open for me to use.

 _Level 1_

Allows the user to use _Status_ , _Ability_ and _Skills_

The _Status_ is shown as on status screen. Status is important because it _shows the strength_ of the user. It also made possible for the body's strength to be _quantified_ or _measured by numbers_. It's also allows one to _increase_ the strength of the user by _increasing the numbers_.

The _Ability_ window is where all the abilities that were discovered and achieved will be displayed. The abilities can be learned by being _exposed to certain stimuli repeatedly_ or just by _receiving a strong enough stimuli that it could affect the personal reality_ of the user or the user just have a _change of ones world's view_. Since the ability reflects the personal reality of the user, any changes on one's world view would also affect it.

The _Skills_ window is where all the skills learn would be shown. The skills can be attained by either _repeated action_ or by _performing a certain action that would affect the user's world view_. Skills are more often easily obtained by increasing ones status. Each status has their sets of strengths and weaknesses.

 _Strength_ build would focus more on physical aspect and increasing damage deal in short range to mid-range battle but its weak in long range battle.

 _Dexterity_ build would be focus on evasion, fast movement and quick to multiple strikes. It's specialized in mid-range to long range battle and is weak when it becomes close range battle.

 _Vitality_ build would increase the natural defense and regenerative prows of the user. Its weakness is while the user can tank damage, it can't deal huge damage against the enemies.

 _Intelligence_ build would focus more on damaging the enemy or group of enemies, from a safe distance and it becomes its major disadvantage if the enemy is moving fast enough to dodge the attack or if the enemy closes in.

 _Wisdom_ build would focus more on calling forth aid by summoning ones avatar, supporting your avatar by empowering them or weakening the enemy. This build is the most balance of them all with no shown weakness but it also has no strong points.

Level 2

Allows the user to use _Inventory_ and _Party_

The _Inventory_ option is where the user gain access into a dimension pocket's where the user can store all his belongings. While the dimension pocket is _infinite_ , the weight of the items being stored _would still affect the user._ If the weigh _exceeds the maximum weight_ , the user can safely carry. It would start to _affect the user_. The inventory also has options where one can set the equipment. One can set equipment through inventory which would be instantly or one can wear it manually. The dimension pocket of the inventory option works in different laws, which is why anything that was stored inside would be effectively put into _stasis_ , _preventing any damage_ and _degradation_ of the items stored inside.

The _Party_ option allows one to invite another being to form a party but the targeted person needs to agree to form the party. Being in a party has lots of benefits. If the level gap between each members is between _20 levels only_. Every experience gained would be _distributed evenly_ but if it exceeds 20 levels, a bonus would also be granted if the level gap isn't that big. A bonus of _increase monetary reward_ and _drop rate_ would be given if the level gap is between _10 levels only_. If the gap of levels exceeds 20 levels but not over 50 levels, then the one with the higher level would only _receive 20%_ of the experience while the lower one would receive the _remaining 80%._ If the level gap exceeds 50 levels, then the experience won't be distributed at all and the _rule of who kills the target,_ _would receive the experience reward_ would be applied.

 _Party_ can be formed in _6 as maximum per one party_ but this is normal party formation. The user can grant other party member the ability to create his own party while he is within the party. One can only grant a maximum of _4 other members the ability to form a party_. After that member had created a party, that party would last for 1 hour and would need to repeat the action for another party to be created.

Level 3

Allows the user to use _Map_ and _Friend List_

The _Map_ commands allows one to summon a bird's eye view of the area where you've been through. Mental map is different from physical map. While one can update the mental map by acquiring the physical map, the mental map is restricted to only where the user had been through. The mental map won't reveal area where one haven't entered or been through.

The _Friend_ _List_ command allows one to track friends. If a friend is _within 10 kilometer radius_ , then the friend list option would show the friend as _online_. If the friend is _out_ of _10 kilometer radius_ , it would show _offline_. An _online friend_ would also be displayed in the mental map. To invite someone as a friend, one only needs to send the invite to a person and even without that person agreeing, that person would be added as a friend. It only needs _visual confirmation_ to add someone to friend list but a forcibly added friend won't have its name _displayed_ in the friend list but the other function would still be functional.

Level 4

Allows the user to use _Hint_ and _Display Label_

 _ **?**_

Required:

 **?**

The beautiful nee-san is surely dangerous. Within that second that I shut my eye due to that very convenient wind, she had already gone that far. One second movement away from ten kilometers isn't an easy feat.

She is also clearly dangerous because thanks to her, I leveled my scan up and to get that high level of experience would only mean she is dangerous high level.

I also didn't get any information on her.

The results that was displayed while using scan was

 **?**

?

Only a bunch of unknowns.

I better catch up to Nina and get an explanation on why she hates me because I surely didn't do anything that would result to such animosity.


	5. Vol 1 Part 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Why Touma goes for mind build instead of physical build.**

 **It was explained in the first chapter that going for INT would get him more variation in his battle tactics. It's possible to go for Dex and Vit but not Str. It's useless to Touma that can one hit kill super natural enemies.**

 **This won't become fist fight story and I aim to not go for shounen typical stories of power up after power up during IMPORTANT battles. Getting stronger while training is fine but getting plot armor power ups in the middle of an important battle won't happen.**

 **Please be patient and just read the story.**

 **This story would be about tactics and strategy which was already presented when Touma take the test of apprenticeship to Pray. Touma didn't just rush in but cause smoke screen, move fast to confuse the enemy, slow and debuff the enemy, and if that isn't enough. Go for barrier protection and went for the kill, while the debuff and the smokescreen is in effect.**

 **I also hinted that since Pray showed up, that Touma isn't moving right and it was revealed last chapter that even if Touma is fighting, his unconsciously or consciously scared of getting hurt or dying. I already hinted why since chapter 1 and I won't call this reincarnation story because in NT, what he experience isn't really reincarnation and you can say that he unconsciously go for INT build because he doesn't want to get close to his opponent. There would be lots of contradiction to Touma here that those who read the Novel will notice but I'm not trying to be OOC, I'm trying to install a more realistic approach on what should have happen if one fails and from what he experience. You can't just shrug off that experience, no matter what. No matter how strong ones will is, it will crumble, if you experience what he experience.**

 **As for Touma being cold blooded when Touma aims to Kill Pray in the last chapter.**

 **Please think in his position where his friend was traumatized and in seizure and the cause of it is just walking leisurely in front of you. The culprit didn't care or acknowledge the attempted murder and didn't even look at her victim or even acknowledge her at all. To Pray, like what was said in chapter 3. All are trash aside from "Family". There is something called boiling point for each person and I think Touma is justified to kill Pray if she didn't listen to his warning of staying away.**

 **I leave hints here and there in the story, if it's not been read well, please let me know on why.**

 **Is it because the chapter is too long and the people just skimmed through it or it's just because of my crappy writing. Let me know. I'm just doing the world building for now so please be patient.**

 **Vol 1 is more on about growth and learning the basic of the world.**

 **Vol 2 would be different and I would put vol 1 into complete before going for vol 2. Vol 2 would also be placed as different crossover story because its focus would be different but it's the continuation of the story.**

 **I've** _ **hinted and gave clue enough for others to deduce my goal**_ **but I hope for others to still enjoy it and let's leave it there. I don't like answering possible spoiler to the story.**

 **As for certain part of the story. Just to let the readers know. I'm not bashing anyone though I might sound harsh to some characters. But I'm trying to not be bias with them and make them in character.**

 **Byakuya was implied as early handler of Sakura, when he died 3 years before the canon story of fate starts. Shinji replaced him as Sakura's handler.**

 **There was also a scene in the manga where Byakuya was with a younger Sakura, in front of the door that leads to underground facility.**

 **Just please enjoy the story. I'm trying to make a story that even those who aren't familiar with the source material, they can enjoy and read it, which is also why I have long explanation to some stuff. Its world building that would help others to understand the story.**

* * *

 **Part 52**

" _Map_ _ **"**_ Mentally activating Map command, a map of my effective area appeared on the upper right corner of my eyesight. If I'm looking at the TV screen then this would be fine but in real life, it would block my eyesight. A noticeable portion of my upper right corner is where the mental map the placed.

The map isn't that big but it covers about 10% of my natural eye sight's range. The Map display is showing the top view of my surrounding area. The default setting for the map is to show a range of 10 meters area with me as the center but it can be further zoom out, to a maximum of 10 kilometers.

The Map can be set transparent or semi-transparent.

If it's transparent settings, it will only show outline of the area, using lines as the wall's representative and the open area as the road. It's a recommended setting when I'm chasing someone but it's not recommended during battle. It's still possible for me to use it but it's still distracting.

If it's set into semi-transparent, the view would be like a top – camera view, where you can get an actual visual of the area but the camera is found above you and it would take the general area around you. The more you zoom out, the further imaginary camera would be and the smaller the details would be. While this is a usual feature, it's not a recommended setting when I'm moving high speed or in combat.

This is better for reconnaissance mission, because I could actually get an image of the area. It isn't applicable in combat or high speed maneuver because it blocks my eye sight and while I can sense my surrounding by sensing it, it's just nuisance to leave it to semi-transparent if I'm talking with someone or I'm moving around.

Right, now I only need to expand it for 1 kilometer to get the general location of my friends in friend list.

I see 3 dots in the immediate 1 kilometer area, but all of them are in unexplored area.

This is one of the weaknesses of the Map and Friend List command combo.

While it's useful to use Friend List to track a possible friend or opponent, it won't show in the map the name of the person. It will just show a dot.

I would need to mentally configure it, to specifically show my intended target.

The default friend list is that all friends will show in the map but they are all just dots.

I would probably need to level up 1 more to get the _display label_ for it to show the name but for now, to find out who is who, I need to mentally go to friend list window and uncheck my other friends that I don't want to track.

Its default setting is to track them all, and to untrack a certain person; I would need to set it. I can set _ON_ or _OFF_ on who is to track.

Another weakness of the Map and Friend List command combo is if a friend entered an unexplored area.

The map will still show it but not how she or he enters that area.

It would be easy to find it out if I'm monitoring a target. I could just monitor on how the target enters that unknown area but this is only effective in transparent setting map.

Another limitation for a semi-transparent map is, it would show a view from above. Meaning, if a friend enters a house, it will show the friend or target moving inside the house but I won't be able to clearly view it. I can only see the roof of the house. It would show an outline of the target but only an outline, not a clear view because the camera is from above.

A semi-transparent setting map isn't really restricted too it but it's also not detailed.

In semi-transparent map, you can see an outline of the person and that is only possible if there is only one roof or wall blocking the view. The more wall or object that blocks the view, the more blurred the image. If the target is underground, I can only see a spec of light.

For transparent map setting, it won't go into detail but it will only show you where the target goes but not how the target enters or how to get to that location. Transparent Map is more of a floor plan type of map.

My current goal right now is too find either Nina who said she hates me or Taiga-nee. Taiga-nee might be able to explain why Nina suddenly hates me.

Setting Raku _Off_ in the friend list, it causes one of the dot lights in the transparent map to disappear.

Only two more dots appear in the unexplored part of the mansion.

That's easier said than done because that area might be the private quarters.

I don't want to go there if I'm not invited but I would go as near as I can. I just wish that I would see them outside of their rooms or in the hallway. I could call them out if they aren't inside of their rooms.

Taking a quick jog in the compound, I expand more my senses on the backyard of the mansion.

I finally found where I was taken yesterday.

In the outside, the structure just looks like an ordinary storage shed of the mansion but under it is where the torture chamber can be found. There is a hidden trap door that was covered by a huge box? I'm not sure. I can't see it. I'm only trying to feel it and it's like the trap door is hidden by using a cube like object, placed over it.

Still, that torture chamber is interesting.

Since I'm drugged badly yesterday, I didn't get to understand its full scope but it has hidden rooms beside the torture chamber and one of them is a _huge freezer_ …. _Interesting_. They also do that kind of business.

They are really a genuine Yakuza. I shouldn't really underestimate them and look at them as normal people.

This people, minus the children are killers.

I enter the mansion proper grounds and bowed to the gardeners that tend the flowers in the backyard.

The lady of the house knew her flowers.

The White Lilies looks beautiful and it means white purity but the beauty is soiled because it's been dyed by lots of blood.

They really shouldn't do their business in the garden.

They might probably hide it from the children but to those who can tell what the smell of blood is; it's easily spotted or is this intimidation factor that people use?

I don't know because I haven't done it before or experience it but it's interesting to think of it like that.

I entered the house and tried to find them but they aren't moving from their place at all…

This is bad. They are probably resting inside their rooms now.

I still walked forward until I'm in the living area.

The living area is the divider from the living quarters of the main family and the other parts of the mansion.

If I continue, I will enter the private area and I won't go there without permission. It's a rude thing to do but I didn't see Nina and Taiga… what should I do. Nina still hates me…

I can't help but frown because of that thought. My friend can only be counted by one hand and one of them hates me. I don't like this feeling. My stomach is rumbling again and I'm feeling a bit sick but even if I'm feeling a bit depressed, I can still feel the upcoming matriarch of the house.

"Good morning ma'am" I bowed onto her when she had entered the living area. She was startled a bit due to my action but she regains her composure fast.

"Good Morning Kusanagi-san" She just greets me with a nod and a smile.

"I thought you would be with Nina this entire morning, what happen?" She inquired while walking slowly towards me.

I was just standing here, in the middle of the corridor between east and west wing of the mansion. I'm not retreating or moving forward to Nina's room. I'm just waiting.

"There something that happens this morning which results with her hating me but the problem is, I don't know what I did to have such animosity directed at me. Which is why I'm here, hoping to see her but she is not coming out" I explained it to Nina's strict mother but she just calmly listen.

"What did you do this morning? Maybe I could help in understanding why my daughter suddenly starts hating you" She is just smiling and its obvious to anyone what she thought of the situation, she is not taking this situation seriously but she is at least listening to my story.

"I only stared at the beautiful Onee-san, and then when the Nee-san disappears, she starts saying that she hates me" I answer with my usual monotonous but serious tone. I expect a serious answer but I've been laughed at, instead.

"Fufufu Kusanagi-san, you shouldn't really do that if you're already escorting a lady. That's quiet rude to the lady your escorting with. I understand why my daughter starts hating you" She just hides her mirth and smile, behind the sleeve of her crimson colored Kimono with sakura petal designs. It looks beautiful and imposing in her mature figure. She also tied her hair into a bun with an ornamental hair sticks sticking out. The hair sticks she wore is colored black with a pearl designed at the end. The hair sticks she uses are made up of sturdy wood and its end point is quite sharp.

"But, ma'am I can't help but look at the beautiful Onee-san. Even Nina praised her beauty. Her beauty is so _otherworldly_ that I can't help but look at her. She is like a _goddess_ here in earth" I'm hinting on why I can't help but look at the beautiful lady that sets warning bells the first time she spoke while standing behind me, and I didn't notice her at all. I think my message become clear when she became alerted and starts become nervous.

"Where is she now and what does she look like?" She starts to panic but I ease her before she start spreading the panic.

"She's not here in Fuyuki anymore ma'am, that I assure you. She disappears when Kaa-san shows up and she had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Her striking feature is her hair is so long that it's longer than her body; her height is probably below 5 feet. She looks smaller than Kaa-san" I describe what I know and tried to hint her to not make a commotion that would attract the children. She can report it to her approaching husband but I bet she didn't like to cause panic to her children. They are doing their best to stay in the good light when they are present.

"Ma'am, your husband is searching for you, his coming from the west section of your house and it's better to let him know" She was startled when I called her out. She is still not calm but she just nods and went to see her husband. She would probably report it to him. I can't help them further without making a commotion so I will just let the adults deal with it.

I turn around again and look at the corridor to the private quarters but she is still not showing up.

I don't know what to do anymore and I don't want to waste more time but I don't want her to hate me so what should I do?

I stand there frozen and waiting when I heard the voice of the matriarch of the house calling me out.

She take a glance at me and speaks when she notice that I'm not going to see her daughter. "You can just go see her you know, instead of just standing there" I look back at her in inquiry but her just gesture for me to go on.

I walk past the public area of the house to the private area. Some of the area here are still unexplored and where she is currently staying is one of it. Is she in her room or in another person's room? Her room should be explored and where she is currently staying is an unexplored one but it's near on where her room is.

I haven't seen Taiga-nee's room yet so I can't be sure.

I continued my walk in the private quarters until I'm in front of the room of where Nina is.

I see.

I understand now why she is not moving and why this place is unexplored.

It's a bathroom.

She is probably taking a bath.

I will probably best to just wait her in front of her room.

I walk back to her room remembering where it was located but I didn't expect to meet someone during my walk.

Badump Badump

"Ah, Touma!" Its Taiga-nee and she just finished her bathing. She is only clad in yellow towel while waving at me.

"What are you doing here?" She ask and she is still full on smiles even in her lack of clothing, her long hair was left free on her back and the fragrant of her shampoo lingers in the air.

Badump Badump.

"Ah… I was waiting and searching for Nina but it looks like she's taking a bath. I will just wait for her in front of her room" This is weird. I'm getting flustered for something as simple as this. That shouldn't be normal because I'm used to seeing a naked body. I see lots of rapes and sex during the vision I received from absorbing the mythological text. I also can't look at her.

"Ah, hahaha I see, well, I got to go now" She waves and walk pass through me and the floral scent of her shampoo intensified. I was stiff for a second but I relaxed when she had passed me. My heartbeat is still beating crazy fast but it begun to calm down when she enters her room.

I shut down my senses and just walk back to where's Nina's room was located. After arriving at the room that I was yesterday night, I just sighed and waited for her return.

I placed myself beside the window in the hallway and observe the garden outside.

The placing of the rooms, in this side of the house is placed side by side. The rooms for the children are placed together with bathroom placed in between each room and the master's bedroom is located at the end of the hall way.

The location of where I slept yesterday is in the guest wing in the west side of the mansion. The underlings' quarters and the kitchen are located there. The living area and dining area is located in the center and in the top area of the mansion is where the hidden stash of weapons and bounded fields are located.

I waited for a couple more of minutes when I noticed the one approaching. I turned my senses again to know that it's Nina who gasps and Taiga-nee is already in dress.

"You!" There is still a certain hint of anger in her voice but before she starts shouting.

"I'm sorry Nina!" I did a 90 degree bow and stop her in her tracks. "I didn't know what I did wrong but if I offend you, I'm sorry. I have talked with your mother and she said that it was rude to look on another woman when you're already accompanying one. I don't know if it applies to what I do but if I made a mistake, I'm sorry" I'm still bow and closed my eyes. I waited for the verdict and when I heard her sighed then giggles. I raised my head a bit and look at her. I smiled a bit and it looks like I was forgiven.

"It's fine already Touma, I'm not angry anymore. I'm just jealous because you've been staring it so hard on the beautiful onee-san" Nina is smiling again. It's really better to fix a misunderstanding as fast as you can, while you still can.

"But Nina, you also admitted that she was beautiful" I agreed. That nee-san's beauty is truly otherworldly. She is like a fairy from a fairy tale. "Well, I'm sorry for stalling you but I'll be going now. It's already almost noon and I haven't returned home yet"

"Eeh, you're going home already" She whines but she already walked into her room but she didn't locked it or close the door. She the starts to picking the change of clothes that she prepares in her bed and start dressing up. I didn't follow her into the room and just stay in the hallway.

"Yes, I've already overstayed my stay but don't worry Nina, I will visit again sometimes if I pass by to Miyama. If you like, you can visit my home too. Your parents knew where my home is and my home is the only one standing in the agricultural area of Shinto" I answered while leaning in the wall. I'm waiting for her to come out before I went home.

"I see…" She answers and then I heard her waling to the door. "You're not going to take a bath before going back home? We did take a swim in the sea" She asked as she exits her room and closed the door.

I stand up straight and face her, "I'll just take a bath at my home. I haven't return since yesterday and I haven't called this early morning to say that I'll be late at returning. I only said I will return early but it's almost noon now. I don't want Kaa-san to get worry" Which is a lie. Pray won't get worried at me for not calling or returning home for just one day. She also knew where I am so it's fine.

"Then let's just see each other again" She said while we both walking in the hallway back to the living room.

"I'll visit again for sure. If I've visit my relative here in Miyama, I will pass by here to visit" I promised. Were already at the entrance but we stopped before I exit the house.

"You promised?" Nina asked but she's smiling. She knows that I'll be back.

"Yes, I promised. Then till next time Nina. Bye bye and say my thanks and goodbye to your parents, and to Taiga-nee and Raku" I waved and start my long walk back home.

"Bye bye too Touma, Come back again" She said and waves me goodbye.

I wave one last time and continue my walk. I bowed to the underlings that I eat together with during dinner time and they smile and wave back. They are joyful bunch and you won't expect them as murderer with the way they smile and wave at me.

But before I exit the compound, I met Agito and a group of people I'm not familiar with. They are all dress in black with different design kimono. One has design of a shark, crow, fire, mountain and a pig?

The others wave back at me, specially the crow guy. I haven't seen him before; did he just arrive or return? I didn't see him in the dinner, together with the big black American guy.

" _Reveal_ **"** I mentally command.

 **The Crow**

 _ **Itsuki "Ikki" Fujimura**_

 **LVL 5**

 **HP 530**

 **MP 560**

" _ **Orphan children that the Fujimura Clan takes in as family members. Ikki is the leader of kogarasumaru team of Fujimura Group. They take down targets and enemy of the group."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Endurance: 4**

 **Agility: 8**

 **Luck: 9**

 **Magic: 11**

 **Trait:**

 **Protagonist:** _Main characters of their story. They are unbeatable in the story they star in. Smart and powerful villains will fall because of plot induced effect that would make them look stupid._

 **Harem King** _ **:**_ _The trait of a charismatic male protagonist. They can attract multiple females and can make them agree to share him. Even if the character is dumb and idiotic, it won't affect the affection level of the female._

 **Plot Armor** _ **:**_ _They are harder to kill than cockroaches. They will win and survive an impossible trial because the world favors them._

 **Magic Core:** _Medium Size (200 MP). Grants higher level of MP regeneration and bigger MP capacity._

 **Free Person:** _He doesn't like to be bound by the grounds and would like to roam free in the sky. He has an upbeat and crazy eccentric personality._

 **Brave:** _He will face any challenge head on. Impulsive, rash and determined character, expect to do the unexpected if it's paired to protagonist trait._

 **Ability:**

 **Storm Road:** _Can use and command the wind as weapon._

 **Attack:**

 **Pile Tornado:** _Unique skill. Creates a cyclone of wind blades that entraps the enemy._

 **Wind Blade:** _Unique skill. Using the blade of his katana, he can produce sharp wind blades with each swing._

He has messy black hair but his face has a childish smile in it. His kimono is black with a crow design in his back. He is waving happily as I walked nearing the exit. I bowed to him but he just smiles and waves back.

 **Little Fire**

 _ **Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura**_

 **LVL 4**

 **HP 420**

 **MP 220**

" _ **Orphan children that the Fujimura Clan takes in as family members. Member of Kogarasumaru of Fujimura Group and childhood friend of Ikki. They take down targets and enemy of the group."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Endurance: 4**

 **Agility: 14**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Magic: 2**

 **Trait:**

 **Charismatic:** _Girls flock to his pretty boy features._

 **Dense** _: He doesn't see the affection of girls around him._

 **Loyal** _: Loyal to a fault. He won't betray the trust of the family and friends._

 **Kind** _: He is kind to his family and friends which is why he is usually bullied and played out by them_

 **Ability:**

 **Flame Road:** _Can use the fire as weapon._

 **Flame Lens:** _He can easily see and read his opponent movements. He can also use their trick if he meets the requirement for the attack._

 **Attack:**

 **Fire Road:** _Unique skill. His dash fast and it cause burning after effect on his path._

 **Time Stab:** _Unique skill. His control on his blade is immense that he can cut without killing the target. He can also paralyzed, blind, haze or knock someone down with it._

This is probably the one that applies the medicine. His height is about the same height as Ikki, above 5 ft. but I can't estimate the height of people accurately so I can't tell. He has blond hair and fair white skin, with blue eyes. He also wears a cloth cap that covers mostly of his hair. He just nods smiles and nods at me, I returned the gesture but I marked him inside of head as one of those I need to get even with. He wears the same black kimono with a small flame on it.

 **Little Shark**

 _ **Agito (Akito/Link)**_

 **LVL 4**

 **HP 430**

 **EN 330**

" _ **Orphan children that the Fujimura Clan takes in as family members. Member of Kogarasumaru of Fujimura Group. They take down targets and enemy of the group. A child error of academy city. They are babies born artificially through scientific method to create a high level artificial esper"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Endurance: 3**

 **Agility: 8**

 **Luck: 4**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Wisdom: 6**

 **Trait:**

 **Split Personality:** _Side effect of the experiment. He became discarded because of unstable personality. Agito is aggressive and dominant male personality. Akito is the kind and gentle female personality. Link is the cold and calculating mature personality._

 **Brain Charge State:** _A result of the experiment during the embryo's fertilization stage. During this state, the special attack damage is doubled but the stamina is reduced to 50%_

 **Ability:**

 **Fang Road:** _Can use the wind to create vacuum fang blades._

 **Attack:**

 **Fang Blade:** _Unique Skill. A long range wind vacuum blade attack._

 **Bloody Dance** _: Unique Skill. A series of attacks that scrapes the target, instead of cutting through them._

I don't know why Agito seems to see me as an enemy but if he doesn't like me then I don't like him either. He wears a black kimono with a little shark design on it, though I didn't expect these results from him…

 **The Wild Boar**

 _ **Onigiri**_

 **LVL 4**

 **HP 450**

" _ **Orphan children that the Fujimura Clan takes in as family members. Member of Kogarasumaru of Fujimura Group and childhood friend of Ikki. They take down targets and enemy of the group."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Agility: 6**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Trait:**

 **Perverted King:** _His status doubled when fighting against female species and it would be tripled if he manages to strip them of their clothes._

 **Ability:**

 **Smell Road:** _Can use his perspiration to induced hallucination within the battlefield._

 **Attack:**

 **Savage Assault:** _A series of attacks that strips away the clothes of female and skins of male enemies._

One of my targets to get even with, though I don't know if I should even get close to him. He is short. Only few centimeters taller than me but and he really looks some kind of a pig?... he wears black kimono with pig or board design on it. He has a serious look on him and he just nods at me and I nod back, he is not looking at me and I don't even want to know what's happening inside of his brain if he has a perverted king as a trait.

 **The Small Mountain**

 _ **Issa Mihotoke**_

 **LVL 5**

 **HP 590**

" _ **Orphan children that the Fujimura Clan takes in as family members. Member of Kogarasumaru of Fujimura Group and childhood enemy now friend of Ikki. They take down targets and enemy of the group."**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Endurance: 9**

 **Agility: 3**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Trait:**

 **Fat Control:** _He is normally fat but he can control his fat and turn it into pure muscle which doubles his strength and endurance status but halves his agility status._

 **Ability:**

 **Iron Body:** _Can use strengthen his body like iron but he won't be able to move while strengthening his defense._

 **Attack:**

 **Savage Knuckles:** _A series of attacks using his brass knuckles to pound and kill his enemies._

This one reminds me of a Tank when I first battle it in altered world. He stands almost as tall as tank. Nearing 2 meters in height, he is black American with headphones on and a bald head. He looks gentle with his smiles, I only nod back but his fist had probably squash lots of enemies now.

Interesting

I watched them as I wave my goodbye and they nod or wave at me, I then proceed to the exit of the compound while thinking of what I just discovered.

One of them has a magical core but I don't think he was trained to use it but he can probably tap on it but that is not what's made him a unique specimen. It's his trait. I didn't expect to see that kind of _trait_.

I wonder how that works.

I didn't use my ability to see through someone without proper reasons because it felt mostly invasive, so I don't know if there are some more people like that _ikki_ person.

The other is a discarded esper. Hmm… I didn't expect that or rather, I didn't expect him to be seen outside of research lab, alive. Maybe his under surveillance or the academy city is sure that he won't speak anything about it but I wonder what guarantees them.

I exit the compound and begun my walk back home.

It's nearing afternoon already and it will probably take me an hour and a half at least of walk, to reach home.

I'm not yet familiar with the Academy City, I don't even have a clue of it.

Since there is no TV antenna at home since I was young, I didn't bother to get one. I wonder if I should get one or will Pray allowed it.

The clan is pretty strict on what I'm allowed to learn. Even if they leave me to live alone, I'm still being monitored and since I was young. I was only guided on what to do.

No, children's book and toys but I have mythical books and other difficult to understand books laying around for me to absorb.

No, TV antenna to get channel but I was allowed to get a TV and a playstation to understand my ability.

Wide space to train and isolate enough for others to not just pass by and see anything suspicious but isolate enough for one to train to fight.

The lack of material needs that would distract me in training and studying but the materials needed to strengthen myself is all present.

If that is not enough to set someone suspicious, I don't know.

I know that it's already been planned out before I was born but the level of control is disturbing but it's to be expected. They need a weapon that follows and not disobey or rebel.

While I'm not complaining on the provided help, I'm complaining in my lack of general knowledge of the world.

And because of that, I didn't know anything about Academy City. I know about super natural beings and their natural habitats but not the general population's life style and tradition.

I wonder if I am what they called sheltered life, though I hate to call myself like that because I'm smart enough to understand what's common and what's not just by observing.

Walking through the streets, I notice the people around me are having a simple but satisfied lifestyle.

("Good morning ma'am" I greet one of the elders that I pass through and she smiles and waves at me.)

I like this lifestyle more. It's simple and satisfying but I'm not allowed to live like this.

(I helped an elder in crossing the road and carrying his bags of grocery. The elder thanks me for the help and I just thank her back)

My mind might be distracted yesterday and early today but I still know the crisis that where coming.

I also need to prepare and find out who is the beautiful-neesan this morning. I wonder if Pray knew.

(I wave at the kids around my age that are playing at the slide in the playground of a small park beside the market area, they stopped playing and look at me confused but they just smiles and wave at me. They also asked if me I want to play with them but I need to return home now, so I just bid them farewell)

Walking past the small park and entering the public market area, I notice some people are praying at the nearby shrine.

I just observed it but I didn't get closer.

I walked passed it and try to think on what to do to solve the upcoming issue but I didn't manage to get that far when I heard people gasping and I also felt it.

("Wah, there was a crack at the wall" one of the elder that prays in the altar ask when he notice a cracked at the square formation in the wall.

"We should report it to the locals" The other elder said but the last one said something different.

"We should leave it be, it's not that big" The last of the elder said and I can agree with that but that is not the problem)

Observing it from afar, the energy that was being absorb by the shrine is instead of flowing slow and steady, it become an open sink where the cracked area is absorbing the mana in the air, in a faster rate.

What is happening?

Should I report it to the elder?

I'm still in Miyama area and I can take a detour to report it or should I just call?

Thinking of the quickest way possible, I move away from the shrine and in search for a small alley where I can hide from the people's eyes. I walked for a minute or two in the public market area, searching for an empty alley when I found it in between the meat stores in the market district.

I then, control the flow of the wind and made a makeshift barrier in front of the alley and around me to stop the wind from transmitting the vibration of my voice while I'm reporting. The vibration in the air would be isolated within the barrier which will prevent anyone from learning what I'm reporting. After creating the isolated space, I take out my phone and start dialing the number of the elder.

I dialed the phone of the elder that resides in the temple and it starts ringing.

The cellphone technology is indeed useful but it's not widespread. Only the _military_ and _head of the state_ are the ones who usually have access to _fast communication_ and _advance technology_. But even that is not a general rule. It only applies to the world's most powerful countries.

Most of _communication_ and _security technologies_ aren't widespread and are being _controlled by world powers_. Pray said that her tablet is an outdated technology from academy city but I haven't seen anyone having it.

Pray said, that there had been lots of death and destruction when it comes to research facilities around the world. They are usually targeted by different groups of enemies.

The perpetuators are either enemy country or intelligence works of other countries. Sabotaging or stealing valuable research data is a norm in this world.

But the thing that made it hard to do research is when supernatural beings emerge and do whatever they do.

They are also controlling the level of technology that can be used.

Atlantis is a very famous city that was destroyed because of its advance technology.

The attacks on advance city declines but it still presents.

In academy city, it's a norm at night to see black feathers to scatter at the sky or blood to be seen in the drain.

Academy city might be leading in science development in the world but it's also the most dangerous for the purpose of it being heretic to the world.

Its science development which acts as heretic research work to the magic side of the world, it didn't helped that when the science side further develops, miracle performed by magic is further becoming more mundane and they are losing their power over the world.

Academy city doesn't only fend of super natural beings but human beings too.

Academy city is also funded by the Japanese royal family and allied private businessman, but it's an opponent of magic association and magic communities.

Magic community and association also work for the government so most of the world powers have two part of government. The governments are usually divided into division, the _front government_ where the mundane parts of the government and normal people work and the _shadow government_ where the magic and supernatural beings work.

The front government can't usually oppose the orders from the shadow government but some major power countries can still try to balance it out or suppress them of control.

Here in, Japan, The royal family is supporting the academy city but the government is against it. The only reason why the government is supporting it is through threat of the director of the academy city.

Pray said that there are 13 boards of directors that builds the head of academy city, the one who lead the 13 board of directors is the single absolute authority in academy city, the director or superintendent of academy city.

The Kusanagi clan has also 13 elders.

4 of them are in Godou's support with 3 members stating neutral and 6 are in my favor.

They are all informed of the project and participated but the news of naturally gifted, born into the clan is just something that others can't throw away.

They throw away their pride when they made the plan of opposing the super natural but not all of them are in it, whole heartedly.

The 4 that supports Godou's camp are the one who hesitates in the survival or chances of winning with an artificial created human, so when they hear the calamity that I will bring and the future king prophecy of Godou. They change camp to the side that has higher chance of winning.

The situation is as simple as that.

Riiiing Riiiing Riii-

[Hello?] The elder finally picks up and answers his phone.

"Elder, it's me. I called to report that a shrine in near public market area of Miyama had a cracked in one of the 9 cubic pattern drawn in the wall" I still didn't understand its meaning but it has to have a secret behind it.

[What!? Is that for real?] The priest asks for confirmation.

"Yes, I was present when it cracks. I saw the damage and confirmed that the upper corner square, has a crack on in" I report as precise as I can.

[That's bad. That upper left square should signify the area around the traditionalist. If the cracks appear in the upper left corner then that area would be having difficulty in controlling the flow of Mana] The elder answers and his voice is clearly frustrated.

[I will check on it but are you sure that you're present when it cracks?] His voice had turned dead silent, during his question.

"…Yes" I think I understand what's happening…

[Stay away from the shrines. That's an order. If you're going to an area where there is a shrine. Take another route. I don't care if you would have to walk longer but stay as far as you can from the shrine] the elder ordered in a cold tone. It's the tone he used when ordering as an elder and this situation is that calls for that emergency, it's an elder ordering a clan member.

"…I understand but Elder, how does the shrine works and how does the pattern in the wall mean? You said that the upper corner represents the traditionalist area, and then can I presume that the 9 cubic boxes represent the area of Fuyuki, divided into 9?" I ask to confirm my suspicion.

[Yes, you're partially right. It's divided into 9 boxes but there is a reason for it. It' box setting. Try to study numerology. Your question would be answer by it. As for how the shrine works. It drains Mana in the land to be used as sacrifice to summon a God] the elder answers while moving around, I can hear scuffles and moving objects as background noise.

"What!? Its use to summon a God!" I was shocked.

[A proper and true Go and Not a heretic God. The mana is used to invoke protection from a Chinese God of City. It will create a barrier in the quadrant, where it was activated. It will act as isolation on that area. It will prevent damage to the surrounding area] the elder answers but his probably holding his phone on his shoulder clamp to his ear. I can hear a lot of moving objects as background.

"I…see… but why only 9 boxes? Why not make it smaller to lessen the damage?" I was confused because if the 9 boxes represent Fuyuki, then one box should occupy a large area and if it meant as protection then why not make it smaller?

[That's the most power we can get. 3 x 3 cube patter has a meaning. Study numerology to understand it more. Plus, you're underestimating the battle between servants, boy. The servant might be one level below a heretic god in power but that is only because a servant is restricted to one class and a binding spell given to the master that commands the servant. If a servant was summon to a class that benefits his talents the most, then even a servant can go toe to toe or even kill a heretic god. Remember boy, they are both legends that comes to life] the elder warns and lectures me about my naïve thought. I see… that is the _best_ of what they can do, given the strength of the enemy and the damage it can do. They need a strong barrier and having that pattern, gave the best result. I would need to study numerology to understand more.

[Boy. You can ask Pray to help you connect to the academy city network and find the library there. You can use it to your advantage and study but be careful of it and don't let anyone use your computer. The technology inside that database is top secret and other countries would fight war to get access on it] the elder warns me though I noticed that the background noise is gone now, did he found what he wants?

[By the way boy, a letter was sent to me to inform you of an upcoming _hunt_ ] Hunt?

[The details weren't mailed which is obvious but it's probably scheduled for the end of the month or early next month, that old crony just wants to be dramatic, which is why he sent an actual paper mail, instead of mailing me in a phone. Well, ask Pray for more details. She will inform you of what to expect and when it will happen and where it would be. Be careful. The people you will be going with aren't only just clan members but from an ally clan. The Kihara Clan. One of the head researchers proposed a test run for you to see if you're ready for field testing. Well, they probably just want to see an actual result that they can observe than just paper material evidence. Well, goodbye boy. I still need to do some stuff. Remember your role, you're not allowed to _die_ ] and the phone died… the elder had already brought the phone down.

What? Hunt?

What does he mean? I don't understand what his talking about.

I took down the wind barrier and started walking out side of the alley but since my focus is on the phone and my senses become a bit dulled which is why I didn't noticed that I collided with someone until it's too late. I really shouldn't lose my focus on my surrounding just because I've become distracted by someone or something. It's becoming a bad habit.

"Kya" thud

The bump against me didn't have enough force to force me to fall but it's enough to force me to take a step back. After dispersing the force, I looked the one who bump into me and I can't help but sighed.

Ooooh…this would be a problem is what I currently thought while looking at the girl that falls onto her back and her legs are wide open… She is wearing a white shirt and purple skirt with white short socks and red shoes. I will just forget that I see her undergarments.

"Ouch…" the girl with black shoulder length hair and with two pink hair clips in each side of her head said. She immediately notice her inappropriate position which why she hastily correct her seating position and cover her skirt with her right hand and use her left hand to rub her butt, it probably got hurt due to her fall.

"Sakura! You brute what did you do to her!" An angry twin tailed girl starts running to see her little sister and like before, she is angry and this is the reason why I thought it would be a problem. The twin tailed girl with black ribbon used to tie her hair is currently wearing a long sleeve polo white shirt and a red skirt with long black socks and brown shoes.

"I'm sorry" When I heard that voice, I automatically said sorry to Sakura while helping her to stand up. Offering my right hand (that currently wears a white glove that I always wear when I'm in the real world) to help stand up

"Ah, thanks" She grab my and hand and I pulled her slowly.

"I'm really sorry" I said again and Sakura just smiles at me and said that "It's fine" but I don't think it would be fine to this _Rin_.

"You, what did you do to Sakura? Wait your that Kusanagi boy that we met before" She finally realized who she is talking about.

"Onee-chan its fine" Sakura said to her sister but Rin is still focus on glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking at where I was going which is why I ended up bumping with Sakura" I bowed my head and ask for forgiveness. It's really my fault because I'm easily to get distracted which is why my senses are failing me if I let my guard down. I'm careless.

"Fine, hmmph, but what are you doing here?" She's first glaring at me but her glare finally relents and forgives me but her hmmph didn't change. She still pose in crossed arm and her eyes are as fierce as ever.

"Me? I'm walking around? Going to the public market to buy the necessary stuffs?" I shrug and indicated the area where we currently are.

Were currently in the market district of Fuyuki, it's where the public market is found and people from Miyama goes here to buy grocery. Since, Miyama is more of a residential area. It doesn't have any agricultural lot or fishing ships. The goods here are being exported from the other side of the river, from Shinto side and I'm sure I'm one of the suppliers here. I just don't know personally the merchants that I'm supplying with, though it's probably be better if I introduced myself to their boss the next time the delivery trucks arrives to transfer the merchandise.

The layout for the Market District is a single street with stores and restaurant facing each other. The market district is found in the center of Miyama and it's been layout horizontally where it was planned to change the layout of the city. Half of the street lies in the traditionalist side while the other half is the foreign side. There were small alleys found in between the stores, it's where I've come from to make the call, and it's been usually used by stores as entrance for their deliveries and goods.

I have come from the traditionalist side and now I'm somewhere in between the street.

Speaking of which, if there is a shrine in the side of this street where I came from, then there should be another shrine in the end of this side. I better take a detour and avoid it.

"You… are you answering the question or asking a question" She is starting to get irritated again. She has that smile but it's not the cute smile but the smile that promised pain. Her eyebrows twitching none-stop didn't help too.

"Nee-chan, calm down please" Sakura is just trying to calm her sister down but she would fail. I would ensure it.

I crossed my arms too and lower my head which makes me looks like in deep thought but I just answer flippantly I look at her and answer "Hmm… I don't know…. Yes?" The looks in her face says that she is nearing her boiling point.

"Graaa you!" Her anger took over her and she shouts while pointing his right hand at me and stomping the ground with her right foot. This looks cute. He he I don't know where this weird feeling comes from but seeing her acting all prim and proper, it makes me want to make her loose her composure.

"Onee-chan" Sakura starts to panic and tried to calm and call her sister harder but it's useless.

"Rin, Sakura what's the problem?" A gentle voice was heard and it made Rin's anger vanish instantly.

"Kaa-sama" Rin "Kaa-san" Sakura

So she is their mother. She looks a lot like Sakura. She has a long black hair that went pass her waist and she has a gentle and caring face. She wears a simple white long sleeves dress with a long blue skirt and a sky blue shirt over her white dress. She is wearing elegant sandals. She looks dignified and elegant. An ideal Japanese Lady [Yamato Nadeshiko].

Both sisters run back to their mother who is carrying a plastic bag of goods? Did they just come back from a grocery?

"Ah, Good (taking a peak at the sky) afternoon ma'am, I'm sorry for bumping into your daughter" I greet and bowed at her. Manners are important when meeting with someone new.

"Ara, and who you might be young lad" She has the gentle mother effect on her. She tilts her head and asks me the question. Her daughters are beside her now. Rin is still glaring but Sakura is just shy again.

I press my right hand clenched, in front of my chest and stand straight. I recite.

"I'm the next head of the Kusanagi Clan, Kusanagi Touma ma'am" I look straight at her eyes to convey the meaning that I'm serious.

While it's not certain, I will do everything it takes to take that role. I would need the political pull to do something. I'm fine in saving others but I'm not fine in just being a tool for someone's ambition.

I don't have yet a goal but I don't want to just follow orders till I die.

The dragon orb presents that chance. I would take full advantage of it.

Plus this is a magus family that was allied to Kusanagi clan. Even if Kusanagi is not a magus family, Kusanagi clan is a well-known clan, all throughout japan. They deal with both mundane and magical aspect of the world.

The Tohsaka surely knows this and they surely know that there isn't a current head.

Their reaction confirms this because they are shocked and wide eyed. Even the silent and shy Sakura knows what it means. It means that she is in the know of the magic side of her family which is weird and worrying thing. Are they both practitioner of magic? There is only one heir to the crest of the family and it usually leads on sibling war but it looks to me that these two love each other. I just worried on what will happen in the future.

"A—ah, sorry for that, I'm Tohsaka Aoi, wife to the current head of Tohsaka Family, Tohsaka Tokiomi" She tried to made a formal curtsy but her hands were still being held by her daughters, who are still shock.

I just nod at her and she nods while smiling back. I understand.

"…Ah... are you really the next head of the Kusanagi Clan" The shell shocked Rin asked.

"Yes, I already owned the emblem that signifies who is the clan head but I'm just waiting for few more years to forces the other elders to acknowledge me. In my clan, the head is strong and respected" I half-lied and half-tell the truth. The truth is the Dragon Orb is one of the treasure that signifies the clan head but I doubt any of them to acknowledge me as the leader.

Most would be indifferent but that is for my faction's supporter but for the other faction, they would most likely to oppose it, which is why I would need force, to force them to acknowledge me. Traditionally, the one who owns the emblem is the one being acknowledged as the clan head but to me, I would force them to acknowledge me.

"You… you're lying" Rin was still shocked and blurted out what she initially thinks out loud. She was also shocked that she said that out loud. She tried to cover her mouth but she already said it. She still lacks control or maybe she is the type that says what's in her mind.

"Onee-chan" Sakura was in panic because she probably knew what it meant to call someone a liar.

"Rin!" Aoi-san took a reprimanding tone because if I was saying the truth, then that would be a personal attack towards the next head of an ally clan.

"Rin" I just smiled at her, a show of power would probably convince her. I relaxed my stance and stood in one leg, and raised my left hand and wave it. Acting all lazy and making it look natural. I change the scenery around us.

I used the combination Rui [The illusionist] and Madoka [Barrier] to cover our surrounding making it more barren and enclose us in a space.

"Rin, look around you" The area around us had its scenery already changed, I put an illusion from the outside where people would just see us chatting and change the landscape from those who are inside. The inside is silent and the only sounds that can be heard are from us who are inside it. Those sounds that can be heard are either their fast heartbeat or my calm heart.

"Hie" Sakura squeak and clutched to her mother while Aoi is wide eye and Rin is in shock.

"A simple illusion and barrier skills as demonstration, I can't let others see this" I then used my left hand and call out inventory mentally. I picked from inside the item that I want to show them.

I already got the attention while casting the magic or magecraft without medium or preparation but this next move stuns them. I usually didn't show anyone this but to show proof and to install a certain caution and fear onto them, I show them when I take out an item from the inventory.

To store an item inside an inventory, one only need to push the item to the inventory window but the get an item from an inventory, one can either click the icon and it will materialized, as parts of light from the window and it will combine to form the item in the real world. The other method is to put my left hand inside the inventory window and grab the item manually. Normally, it would be impossible to get the item inside an infinite storage but after putting my left hand inside the pocket dimension, I can just call out the item mentally and it will be drag into my hand.

The method I'm showing them is the second method.

I put my hand into the inventory window and it disappears into the inventory but I produced an illusion effect when I inserted it which is why it cause a ripple effect in the surrounding which add more dramatic to what I'm doing but it just further impress them.

When my left hand is inside the pocket dimension, I called out to the dragon orb and it was summoned into my hand instantly.

I take out my hand slowly and it causes another ripple like effect.

After taking my whole hand out, I further enhance the illusion by putting a show that I take something out from water because a splash effect on the space was created.

The dragon orb's size isn't that big and it's only the size of a ping pong ball but it has meaning to it.

The orb is crimson in color but in the center is the figure of a Chinese dragon biting its tail. It encircles the symbol of yin and yang which greatly represents the kusanagi clan.

The clan isn't hailed as all powerful but they had the respect of the normal people. They are feared for being doing the dark deeds of the royal family and being the shield and blade of the people.

We are a warrior clan that did our best to _survive_ and we will use even the people around us to do so but to the general people who were protected by this _selfish clan_.

They probably save a thousand to millions of lives but at the same time, they also killed the same or more.

They balance their deeds with good and evil

That is the essence and what's Kusanagi Clan was _known_ for.

After getting it, I pick it in between my index finger and my thumb and show it to the stun Rin.

"Rin, you know my clan's emblem right? This is the dragon orb. It's one of the treasures that show the proof of one being the clan head. Is this enough of a proof to you?" I looked straight at the shocked girl that can formed words. Her mother is also wide eyes but Sakura… she looks like she's scared. Did I overdo it?

I then, rolled the orb that awakens the power in my blood and just toss it into the Inventory window and it was swallowed slowly. While it's disappearing, I put another illusion that shows the object being swallowed by water. Its reason is for more dramatics and impact.

I then turn my head to the stun viewers and clicked my left hand.

Cracked appear around us that made the viewer's more alert but I'm just calmed and let the place collapse around me. The scenery broke like broken glasses and it change back into the view of the public market area.

"Rin, are you convinced now?" I didn't smile because what I see isn't the proud girl that I knew or the shocked girl that I initially saw. The one that is currently standing in front of me is a frail girl that is in the verge of crying.

"Rin? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, she starting to tear up and I didn't know what the cause. Did I do something wrong again?

"Rin…" Her mother called to her daughter gently and the same for her sister "Onee-chan…" Both the mother and daughter look sad…. What the hell is happening?

"Ma'am… did I do something wrong?" I shift my gaze to the mother who might know what's happening but her expression clearly shows that she's conflicted to answer but before I get the answer that I want.

Rin runs away.

I also saw her tears falling down now…

"Rin!" I tried to call up to her but she just continues to run.

"Rin" "Onee-chan" Aoi-san and Sakura both called to her daughter and sister but Rin didn't stop.

Aoi-san bowed to me and walk fast to follow her daughter but Sakura just runs up to catch her sister…

What did I do now?

Did I screw up or something?

* * *

 **Part 53**

It's currently, late afternoon. I ended up going from one alley to another just to avoid the shrines which made my trip a lot longer but finally, I'm nearing the bridge… but how will I cross the bridge if it has shrines in each entrance… sigh… such a bother. I'm even half tempted to just go to the altered world to cross this place but I at least want to have a little of normality in my life.

My current location is the walkthrough path below the bridge, they made use of this place and turn it into a park here where residents can run in the morning or walk in the night. I'm now standing in front of the guardrail that prevents people from falling into the river bank. I'm now contemplating in how I will cross this bridge. Over it or below it?

While thinking of a plan, I'm also thinking on what I did wrong. Did I do something to offend Rin? I'm trying to think of a reason but I can't find one. Sigh… I'll probably ask someone for advice again on what I did wrong. I felt sorry for Rin but I'm not that close to her, to chase her.

Sigh… troublesome beings they are. Dealing with opposite sex is much difficult than killing 16 meter, huge robots that fires huge canon beam and fly at the speed faster than sound.

Looking at my surrounding so see if there are any people around, and then how long the distance between this side, to the other side of the river.

I did the fastest method I can think of. I cover myself with an illusion that acts as camouflage to my surrounding and then I jump. Charging both my legs with the necessary energy for the jump, I prepared 500 each leg and in exchange for the explosive dash, I received 500 HP damage into my HP but it's further reduced by my damage reducer skills. I jumped after the preparations are complete.

I land in the other side of the bank, this side is the Shinto now and it also has a park or walkway below the bridge.

Its late afternoon and many people are already walking around, specially the couples who likes to take a walk during this time but I didn't made any sound or the people around me, didn't notice me.

I continue my walk and went to the stairs; I climbed it and reach the road level. I walk to one of the alley and let the illusions fade away when I feel that no one is around to see me.

I walked around the road with wary of getting close to a shrine and evading people as much as possible.

I controlled the surrounding to not cause trouble to my neighbors but it's really troublesome to regulate accidents.

Falling pots, broken branches, cracked road, rumbling earth and strong winds are few of the examples that I usually stop from causing trouble. More and more of this little accidents are continue to pile up with each other and it's causing major trouble for me to regulate them but it's not like I can't ignore it. It was made possible because of me. Even if I helped anyone from getting harmed but it's just a matter of time. If I let my guard down again, I might cause another problem.

Walking for a couple of minutes, passing through from one house to another alley, I finally reach the road that directly takes me to my home. This is also the road that goes to directly to the Municipality and Library that was hit by a mini-earthquake before. I heard that it was already fixed but it still didn't change the problem that it was hit by an earthquake and it's possible for its foundation to be already shaken.

I looked at the direction towards my house but maybe I can make a small detour.

Instead of going right to my house, I got too left to visit Rin, my childhood friend.

I also made this Rin cries… sigh. I just remember Tohsaka Rin and her crying appearance while running away. To others, they might not see it but to me that can enhance my processing speed. I saw it clearly.

It looks like I made people who named Rin, cry.

I sighed again and continue my walk.

While walking, a ball rolls into my legs.

"Onii-chan, can you pass the ball" I a boy, a year younger than me called.

I picked the ball and look at him.

"Onii-chan" I little girl, younger than the boy who is trying to walk but still failing to control her weak legs, called to the boy.

I also saw their parents in front of the house watching the two.

I throw the ball to them, but I controlled it to bounced once, and fall into the hands of the boy.

The boy was surprised when he catches the boys, and his eyes sparkle with excitement.

I smiled at them and I turn around to continue my walk.

"Thanks Onii-chan" The little boy shouts and waves at me. His little sister had finally managed to cling to him look at me too.

I just wave at them and continue my walk.

Siblings…. Is the thought that currently plagues Touma's mind.

I haven't seen my siblings again.

My mind had become distracted again due to thinking about my siblings that I didn't notice, again, an approaching vehicle.

And this time around, I only noticed it when I heard the horn of the vehicle, beeping loud.

I reacted fast and kick the road to dash backward and then I notice the red car stopped in the same position where I was standing a second ago.

"HEY ARE YOU LOOKING AT WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU IDIOT! IF YOU WANT TO DIE THEN FIND ANOTHER ROAD TO DIE ON! DON'T STAIN MY BEAUTIFUL CAR WITH YOUR COMMONER'S BLOOD!" A middle age to nearing old age guy with glasses shouts from inside of the car. I can't clearly see his features because of the dark mirror, but he has long curly hair and he is wearing a white polo shirt.

"I'm sorry" I bowed and sorry to the guy.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE COMMONER YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" He keeps on shouting colorful words but I ignored him.

I just continue my bow but he still keeps on beeping his car that it starts to attract people.

I let my guard down again… I really should be better than this but I let my mind to easily wander. If I didn't start thinking about my siblings, I wouldn't end up in this situation.

"HEY YOU STUPID BRAT! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL!" He keeps on shouting and I take a glance to the bystanders that are starting to clamor.

I also see the boy with the ball and his little sister are getting scared because of his continues shouting.

I need to put a stop to this charade.

"Sir, I already said I'm sorry, what more do you want of me" I asked monotonously while trying to observe the driver.

The window of the car was being put down and I finally get to see the person inside.

He has long blue hair and clear glasses. His face is average and nothing to worth mentioning but his eyes are blood shot red. Is he drunk? He also is accompanied by a woman around teenage age who is in school uniform.

Isn't it vacation time already?

She is clearly nervous on what's happening and is trying to stop the man for causing further ruckus, when she notices that I'm observing her.

She shied away from my eyes.

"HEY YOU STUPID BRAT WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT! THAT'S MY GIRL! YOU PIECE OF SH*T" He made a bad gesture with his fingers and he tries to unlock the door to his car but if he goes out, it will just cause further trouble.

"Reveal"

I mentally command.

I hate to intrude in private information but I need it right now to stop this charade.

 **The Unwanted Child**

 _ **Matou Byakuya**_

 **LVL 3**

 **HP 320**

 **MP 190**

" _ **The current head of the Matou family [in paper only] The unwanted talentless child of the Matou family. Zouken [The real head] views him as a failure for being talentless in magic. Since he has no potential in using the Matou's craft. He was ignored by the head of the clan. He was jealous of his little brother who has the talent but runs away from his duty as a member of Matou Clan"**_

 **Status:**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Endurance: 2**

 **Agility: 3**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Magic: 3**

 **Trait:**

 **Magic Circuits:** _10 low quality magic circuits._

 **Alcoholic:** _He usually drowns himself in alcohol to forget his trouble but he is just causing more trouble._

 **Worst Parent:** _He blames his wife for siring a useless child and he also blames his child for being talentless. He blames his family for his misfortune._

 **Pedophile:** _He likes younger girls. He also usually tricks them and uses his money to get away with it. If he got caught, he will ask Zouken for help and he sacrifices them to be fed to the monster of Makiri._

 **Questionable Sanity:** _His mind is wreck with all the pressure that he imposes on himself. His family doesn't expect anything from him but he believes that they expect something from him. He believes that he is named the head (in paper only) of the family for a reason._

 **Ability:**

 **ZOUKEN!:** _Ask help from Zouken. Zouken is a combination of millions of bugs which is why he is everywhere in Fuyuki. He has control pest and he can use them as familiar, to spy on his enemy._

 **Attack:**

 **Money Slap:** _The matou family is loaded with riches that Zouken had accumulated for 300 years. He usually uses this attack to the police that caught him in assaulting minors._

….

Makiri found

Well… that was interesting.

"HEY BRAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" He takes the collar of my shirt and raised me up to meet his blood shot eyes. The bystanders had gasp and some of them are already trying to approach him, to stop whatever he is doing.

But I didn't care much; I just look at the girl who is being tricked by him.

She is in need of money.

A high school girl in need of money, I didn't expect such kind of development.

I'm not wise in worldly knowledge but I didn't know that there where girls like her out there or here in Fuyuki.

This is what they call prostitution.

I heard and read it from dictionary and even see it from mythological visions but I didn't expect to meet a real one. Not this early in my life.

I sighed.

"HEY YOU BRAT STOPS IGNORING ME AND ANSWER!" Byakuya reared his weak right hand for a punched but I better stop him now.

"Unhand me Matou" I whisper and looked at him. I tried what Pray did when she is just being herself but I didn't think I can be like her. So I add an illusion, an illusion of Pray's eyes, looking at him.

I also put an illusion to the bystanders to make a show that everything is alright and they started to disperse.

As for the highschool girl in need of money, I put her into sleep.

"Hieeeeee" The Makiri… no the Matou let go of me and take a step back. He became scared. I did scare him with illusion.

"So this is what had the mighty Makiri had fallen. Such a disappointment, no maybe you're the disappointment" I said to this person… no bug. That was in front of me.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" That angered him and he forgot his fears and charge at me.

I pray of thanksgiving to Pray for guidance and her teachings.

A right hand punched was launched by Byakuya but it's slow to me.

I didn't let it go near me before I hit the fist with my right and crushed his fingers, and then I hit the elbow to dislocate it and crushed the joints. I jumped up and spin to hit his jaws by the sole of my shoes.

He was knockout without even 1 second.

I didn't kill him as a show of mercy and so I wished I did the right thing.

I pick him up and throw him to the driver's seats.

I levitated the girl and bring her out and let her on my back. I carried her on my back and I close the door of Byakuya's car. I also left a message to his brain as an illusion.

[Don't mess with a Kusaanagi, Matou]

That should stop him… I hope…

If he still didn't change well.

Invite Matou Byakuya as Friend? Yes/No

 _Yes_

I will be on watch out for him.

…

I haven't invited the Tohsaka's! I was really careless in handling things.

Ah! I also almost forgot.

Enhancing my senses to feel the small creatures walking and crawling in the ground, and flying in the air, I sense a hundreds of them.

They are sure many around here, is what Touma thought.

The old bug is observing me.

He is probably the one who is spying in the temple too.

Setting locks on, on each bug within 100 meters.

I set them ablaze.

Killing everyone within Fuyuki would be impossible for me but I can at least do free bug extermination whenever I go. I'm killing the old bug's familiars while helping the community to be pest free. It's killing two birds with one stone.

Setting the high school girl comfortable in my back, I start walking away in search of an alleyway or park where I can leave her be.

"Carrying a girl, bigger and older than you, in your back feels weird, she is also soft and smells nice" Are all members from the opposite sex smells nice? Touma ponders.

Sigh now, where to leave her be.

I still need to go and see Rin.

Looking at the sky, it's starting to get dark. I wasted too much time.

* * *

 **In between lines "Matou Zouken"**

In the foreign side of Miyama town lays a certain mansion.

It's classic yet modern.

Its old yet remain strong.

Its size takes makes its neighbor pales in comparison.

In a simplest description, its age can't be determined, since the records date and age doesn't match and might be fake. One thing is for sure, it's a lot older than the houses beside it. But as years pass by; it didn't let the neighboring houses to overshadow it.

It's probably been under countless repairs and renovation to match the modern times but that is only for the exterior of the house.

The interior of the house still maintains its elegant Western style, showing true, to the origin of the house owner.

The huge mansion is located in the southern end of Miyama Town. From the outside, one can observe 2 floors and one attic and a basement. But below the basement, there is something much larger than the mansion itself.

It's the underground facility of Matou Zouken or known in the past as Makiri Zolgen.

His origin is from the land of Russia but he was driven out form his homeland by the Church.

He is one of the co-founder of the Holy Grail war and the one that supposedly provide the command spells to command the beings of legends.

He, together with Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, and Nagato Tohsaka started the plans for the Holy Grail War.

The Einzbern prepares the vessel, the Makiri offers the command spell and the Tohsaka offers their Mana rich land to be the battle ground for the war.

The three founding families, with the help and overseer, the Wizard Marshall, started the crazy bloody game for the Grail.

It's been 300 years since that happen and the old magus is still alive… if you could call him _alive_.

"Well… that was interesting, truly interesting indeed. The young Kusanagi had is sure full of surprised. I didn't expect for him to detect my familiars and to destroy them simultaneously but that is a rash and reckless move young Kusanagi. It's a reckless move that lets me know your _range of senses_ " he is currently floating above the center ground of the dark facility while observing a certain young lad that interested him. Below him are dark wiggling creatures that are covering the whole ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such a bad combination of _maturity_ and _immaturity_ boy, it would surely get you killed _._ I would like to see you grow more but you're clan is becoming more of a thorn to the fulfillment of the war" Though Zouken hates to admit it. He can't win against the young man. His purifying flames frighten him. It has the same effect as the sacred sacrament of the Church's Executor and it can purge and kill him but there are lots of ways to kill someone. Be it physically or mentally but for now, he needs more information, which is why the old magus had decided that he would play the waiting game and observe the interesting young lad.

Though he was sad that he wouldn't get to taste such a fine specimen, the young girl that his foolish descendant had acquired would make a good catch for him. He is starting to lack sustainment for his _Blood Worms [Kyuketsuchi]_. It would require him to go hunt outside again for food.

"Ah. Aah… ah…ah …. Ah…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" lewd sounds can be heard echoing in the underground facility.

The underground facility is as large as the whole lot of the Matou residence. It's located below the basement which can be accessed by a hidden door and a stairs that went down to the covered moisten ground.

The facilities design is a huge cube structure with lots of small empty chambers. It numbers in hundreds and each chamber is occupied by a certain important secret ingredients to Matou Zouken immortality.

The height of the facility is around 10 to 11 meters in height. The ground floor is cemented and the only light that shines in this dark facility is a small opening in the center of the ceiling.

For Matou Zouken, light isn't needed. He even hated it. That is for his descendants that enters this dark room.

The cemented ground floor can be seen because it's covered by wiggling and crawling worms. Its number is uncountable, but in estimate, it's probably at least in tens thousands to millions. Each of these worms are wiggling and crawling around countless bodies that were thrown by his descendant as sacrifice. Some of them are still left with flesh but others are just bones, but the worms loves bone marrow, so in the end. Nothing would be left of them.

But this is only for the male food. The males are first being devoured of its brain and then its flesh and finally the taste bone marrow. That is why even if there is countless male body lying around. In the end of the day or month, nothing will remain of them.

The females have different place in this dark facility. They are the ones places in the empty chambers. They are being juiced by the worms for energy. The energy released by females, when they reach the height of their sexual pleasure can good source of life force, for Zouken.

Before, he would just let them release ones and let the worms eat their wombs and brains out but catching prey had been hard lately with the Kusanagi Clan residing in Fuyuki. Transporting food from the next city is harsh for his old flesh. So, he improvised and let them live.

He is rich; one can even call him filthy rich. He is good at stock market and a successful entrepreneur. He can also see the young Kusanagi is good at businessman. He really wants to talk with him about business someday. He is so different from his useless descendant.

And because his filthy rich, he can provide necessary food for his livestock's and in return, they will provide energy but it's not enough sometimes, providing food and water isn't enough for one to continue to live if their mental strain went over the limits and if that happens, they will break and die. He is sad when this happens. He hates going out to hunt for food. It's a good thing his looser descendant usually brings food for him. That is his only use now.

But things are becoming difficult with the young Kusanagi in town. He saw the conversation between the boy and the Tohsaka's brats and he was happy to see such scene. Such insensitivity of the boy, its delights him to see the girl cries away. The young boy tried to mask it with illusions but his familiars are more sensitive than that when he directly controls them.

It's also interesting to see the legendary item in the hands of the young Kusanagi.

It's truly interesting to see. The pact between the Kusanagi's of the old and the infinite.

Oh, he knows them. He is not that arrogant to not know or deny the supernatural beings, unlike the usual magus in Europe or clock tower that only sees vampires or death apostles and denies the other supernatural beings… even though they are also contracted to them. Silly blue bloods.

Those hypocrites in Europe, I will end them when he finally revives.

Oh, yes, he will surely make it succeed this time around. It's been years since his master's death.

He needs to be revived now.

But how will he deal with the young Kusanagi. He tries to order some of his insects attack him but he lose control of them when they got close to him.

It's not the same for the arrogant Campione but something much more fearsome.

It's not magical resistance at all but he is just negating the mystery woven around his familiars.

He can also observe that the area around the boy is odd.

It's like the world is slowly trying to squash him but he is fighting back.

Is this the work of Gaia?

It's odd to see Counter Force, actively denying a being.

Even against Gods and Legends, the counter force would guide the people to fight them but it won't actively antagonize a being. Unless it will be the source of the world's destruction but if that indeed happens, shouldn't Alaya just send its red dogs?

It's really an odd scene to observe the young boy.

He really wants to see him grow more but for now, his a thorn to his master's revival.

"Ah. Aah. Aaah..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Guh!" Crack.

Wiggle wiggle wiggle

munch munch munch

"tsk" One of them died again. Well more food for his worms but less food for him. Even if the worm is the source of his immortality or his current body, his will is still different from the worms that he commands. He still wants to have taste of some flesh and having them dying on him would just be a waste.

Now, what city to strike next, I also need to avoid the eyes of _History Compilation Committee_ and The _Shadow Organization_.

They had been hot on his trails lately.

Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz bzzzzzzz

Lots of flies roam the dark facility. Flying over the corpse that where currently eaten from the inside of the worms.

* * *

 **Part 54**

Sigh… its dark now. I'm currently walking from the south part of Shinto.

I left the girl in one of the small park in the southern part of Shinto. I don't know her house or her age, I only estimated her as high school or middle school?

My _Reveal_ didn't give that much personal information. I only knew her name and situation through description and her personalities and problems through traits.

She needed the money for his sick mother which is why even against her will. She's doing this, though she had run out of luck on her first try of business because she lands with a scum. She also needs it to feed her family. Her father had died of sickness and the only one left is the mother who is working herself to death and now, she is also sick.

I left her seated in one of the seats in the park with a bag full of Yen. I don't know if that is enough, but I estimated it based from what we usually spent weekly. A few B's of Yen, will probably enough to find a good hospital to cure her mother and for them to live a better life.

Reality is really cruel and unfair.

I might be unlucky and the world might actively try to kill me but I can still be considered lucky.

I'm healthy and have money. I have home and I can eat.

That's a lot luckier than to those who have nothing in their life.

Walking silently in the road, I finally arrive at the _Shibuya Flower Shop_.

I didn't bother to call out but I put a stop before a pot falls again. These strong winds are really starts to irritate me. I would like to learn a move to null it. A null wind area.

"Good Evening, anyone there?" I called out. The store is empty. I heard approaching steps and a shout of "Coming" it's Mr. Shibuya.

"Oh, Touma, what are you doing here? Come to buy for some flowers?" He is not currently in working clothes. Mr. Shibuya is only just in white shirt and jeans. He is using only slippers right now because he comes from inside his home. He is also looking tired and exhausted. I wonder what happen.

"Is Rin around?" I asked but that just further confuses him and he tilts his head to the other side.

"Isn't she still in your home?" He asked.

"Eh? She's still there? Since this morning?" I dreaded to ask.

"Nope" He shakes his head and answers with "Since yesterday" He blinks and looks at me. "Why didn't you know?"

"I haven't come home since yesterday. I got a nasty fall when I'm visiting my relative in the temple, which is why I needed a rest and it's raining strong yesterday night, so I didn't force my way back when I've gotten better" I explain. So Rin is still in my home… I hope she's okay. Pray won't kill her but she still holds animosity to Pray. I also worry for Rin's change in attitude.

"Eh, then why does she calls yesterday and said that she's staying because you said so" He turns with a glare at me.

"Eh!? How can that happen if I'm not there?" I shake my head and ask the thing that is confusing me. "Shibuya-san have you noticed Rin's change lately? She's trying to act mature all of a sudden and she usually stays at my home. Isn't that bad?" she is also being too close lately.

"Eh, isn't it be better that she tries to grow old faster, it's cute and funny when she tries to act one. Hahaha and her staying at your house isn't a problem at all. You will be married anyway. Hahahaha" There goes his joke again about me marrying Rin. I sighed and shake my head, this foolish old man.

"Were too young to even think such thing Mr. Shibuya, we shouldn't really taking such a thing. He he we might not even ended up with each other heh" I smirked at the end and play it for a joke but I paused when I saw the serious look at Mr. Shibuya.

"You will marry Rin, Touma. You will marry Rin and that's final" His eyes turn cold and for that single moment, I didn't recognize the person in front of me. It shocks me but only for a second and I get my mind back when a slipper hits Mr. Shibuya's head.

"Ow" his seriousness is gone and his down for the count. I look at who throws the slipper and just see Mrs. Shibuya by the back door. She smiles at me and I gave her a thumps up and then I bowed and starts to exit the store.

"Aww, you're not staying in?" Mrs. Shibuya asks while her gentle aura calms me. She is just wearing a simple pink shirt and pink long skirt with sandals on. She also has the looks of exhausted and weary but she tries to smile.

"Sorry for the trouble ma'am but it looks like Rin is still in my house. I better go back fast and see if she's alright" I said but she just giggles and answers with "Rin can take care of herself, especially if your aids are around her"

"But I still need to return home now ma'am" I bowed and said "Thanks for the offer" I raised and starts to exit the store.

I look at the store board but I just notice now, the emblem of Pentagram in it. Its located in between the name Shibuya and the Flower Shop. I didn't notice it before, but I often see that thing as decoration in Rin's flower store. If it were before, I will just dismiss it as flower design but after learning a bit about magic, I recognize that there should be a meaning behind that symbol, but what's that meaning? I don't know.

I take a one last look at the foolish husband that smiles and tried to calm his irritated wife.

He really is a fool.

I'm just overthinking things.

I started to walk back home when I tried to remember the alien look from Mr. Shibuya. I have known that fool for years but this is the first time I see him get angry. I have seen him get sad; I have seen him mostly fooling around. I have seen him being hurt but I never see him get angry.

I wonder what does mean….

….

Sigh I'm overthinking again.

He is just an idiot that accepts things without explanation and even accepts the supernatural world with shaky evidence and believe that it exist with no further explanations.

Accepts supernatural world…

I shakes my head to remove this stupid suspicion and begun my trek back home.

* * *

 **Part 55**

It's dark outside now. I didn't expect for my whole day to be wasted like this.

"I'm home [Taidama]" I open the door and enter. I only took one step when a speeding missile had tackled my body. It's a good thing I'm above average in human standards, in strength.

"Welcome home [Okaieri]" Its Rin. She had come running fast from the direction of the living area. She had leap and come to tackle me down but I held my ground and just held her up.

"I'm back, Rin. How's the day? Did you cause trouble or rather, did Pray cause trouble again? I've come to visit you on your home but you're not there, I was actually surprised when your Father said that you've stayed here again and you've even used my name" I removed my shoes and put it in the side and take the slippers for household use. I wear it and take a step to the living area but I noticed that we have visitor and she is dining with Pray. This is an unexpected event!

"Eh, but I want to wait for your return. I'm waiting since yesterday but you didn't come back. _I thought your leaving me again_ … but I'm happy that you're returned Touma" Her voice change from whining to barely a whisper in the middle, and become jovial at the end. But those things went unnoticed by me because of the unexpected visitor who is currently drinking a glass of orange juice while sitting across Pray, who is also currently drinking an orange juice.

"Touma?" Rin notice that I'm not listing and try to shake me but I'm still standing frozen at the entrance. I'm trying to understand what's happening.

I look at the others but they are just doing the usual. Metang taking care of Mittelt while Seadra serves Pray and the unknown blond, Pupitar is in front of the PC, Charmeleon and Flaaffy is in front of the projector, playing DOA while lastly Pidgeotto is asleep in the mattress.

After confirming that the others are alright, I continue my walk but someone had taken a hold of my shirt and when I look at the one who is holding it, I was confused and just tilt my head while looking at her.

"What is it Rin?" I asked.

"Touma, you're ignoring me" She said but she has her head down so I can't see her expression but something feels of.

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised that we had a visitor. So my attention was drawn into her" I tried to pry her hands but her gripped tightens on my shirt.

"Is it because she's beautiful?" Rin asks but she is still not looking at me. She is just looking at the wooded floor and her face was obscured by her long black hair.

"No, I just recognize her when I met her with Nina, this early morning. She didn't even introduced herself which is why it surprises me to see her here" Though I shouldn't be surprised if Pray sought her after that encounter.

"Who is Nina?" She asks but with the same different tone that she usually used. I prefer her jovial tone than this one.

"A friend I met in Miyama. I stayed on her house yesterday when I got injured from my accident at the temple stairs" At first I thought I said something wrong but when I said that I got accident yesterday her tone had change.

"Eeeeh, you've gotten yourself hurt yesterday!?" Rin had finally looked at me and her eyes are full of worry.

"It's alright. I healed fast" I tapped her shoulder as assurance.

"Thanks for worrying Rin, but trust me. I'm fine" This silly girl, I just smiled at her.

"And you should thank me for that little one" The unexpected visitor has finally said something.

She put down her half empty glass of orange juice in the dining table and looked at me, clearly amuse, though why? I don't know.

"Eh? I don't know what to say, I don't even know you ma'am. I asked for who you are but you just disappear" I tried to be polite and not to be rude because I'm sure, she can probably squash me like a bug now.

"Ney, its fine little one! I didn't even know who you are this early morning. I just have come and see you and your friend up close, because you two look so cute when you're playing by the sea water. But when an old acquaintance had decided to show up, I decided to take my leave. fufufu" She is the carefree type isn't she?

"Hee… Looks cute with each other… hehe" Rin whispers something oddly but I'm busier with the otherworldly beauty in front of me. While Pray, is fine to let things go, I can't let my guard down. I have already committed a lot of mistake today and I don't want to pile this one on those mistakes. This could be a life threating problem, so I can't let my guard down.

"I only found out who you are after being force by my acquaintance to stay behind and have a chat. I also didn't expect to _see_ you actually. fufufu this planet is really small for me" The way she talks is odd. It's full of sincerity and innocent that I can't see any faults in it, but the way he sees things seems old and weird, especially the part with the planet.

"Come, little one sit beside me and let's have a drink. This orange juice is an interesting invention. I have only woken for a few years but the world seems to have taken a huge development since my last time walking around this planet" She pats the chair beside her while raising his orange juice and look at it jovially. What is she talking about? I tried to look at Pray but she is ignoring me.

"… Avrora" Pray said… she then sighed and massage her temple. She is clearly irritated and she's still not lashing out to kill! What's happening here! I don't know understand what's happening and is Avrora the name of the blond beauty?

"Yes, Masaki-san" She jovially answers and drinks her orange juice, "Puaaa, delicious. One more please" She said to Seadra who just smiles and pour another glass of orange juice to her empty glass but who is Masaki?

"Avrora…. I don't go by Masaki now. My family name now is Kusanagi, please remember that… for the thousand time this day…" Pray looks tired… this is really surprising and totally unlike her.

"fufufu, I don't really understand the concept of names but you're seems fond of it. My name is only a title given to me so I can't understand your fixation about names or about me, remembering your family name. Plus, last time I remember, you won't even care for it. gulp. gulp. gulp. Puwaaa. I could get addicted to this taste…" She seems happy and jovial at first then she turns serious and finally she seems melancholic and longing when looking at the quarter-empty glass of orange juice. What's with her character personality switching in between sentences!

"Rin, do you know her? How long is she here?" I whispered my question to still standing Rin but she won't respond. I looked at her questioningly but I didn't get to find out her problem because Avrora (?) answers me.

"Hm? Little one, if you're trying to find out something then asks it directly to the person in question" She proudly declares but that doesn't actually work in real life, especially for the important ones. If it's a common knowledge and not a secret, it would be indeed easier to ask the person involved but if it's meant to be a secret. It's better to just investigate to get the answer you wanted because there is a high chance; you won't get the answer you wanted from the person, involved.

"Then ma'am who you are and when did you arrive?" I just decided to ask her and get this over with. I also start walking but when I noticed Rin is still not moving. I nudge her and she didn't respond. I was confused but I just take her hand and she followed me. We sit beside the otherworldly beauty and Seadra had given us a drink too. Rin is still not responding.

"fumu, now that I know who you are I will answer your question. The people named me _Avrora Florestina_ and the title that was bestowed to me was _The Fourth; Kaleid Blood_ " She elegantly press her right hand to her chess which produced a majestic feel but it was ruined with her left hand still holding the glass of orange juice.

"Huuuuuuuuuuh" I don't know what to say. So I just drink my juice while looking at her but it looks like she is expecting something because she is not moving.

"Well?" She inquired with her innocent crystal blue eyes.

"Huh?" I just titled my head to the side and look at her.

"Huh?" She then titled her head to the opposite side of mine.

"….so….. what?" I just titled my head to the other side.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!? That's it? No further reaction? I'm the Kaleid Blood you know? I ate stars for breakfast!" She became indignant when I didn't react further. Is she some innocent spoiler child?

"Avrora, stop pestering the kid, he doesn't know you, heck the majority of this world doesn't know. You're not actually the type to be remembered or be known to do something worth remembering" Pray just admonished her in mocking tone.

"Mukiiiiii" She had put down her glass of juiced and clenches her fist and shakes it both, up and down.

"How can she not know her Mama!" She shouts and then pouts. She is also about to tear up… huh?

"Mama?" the one who said that is Rin and not me. But I also want to say it.

"Yes!" She puts her right hand again in her chest while the other is placed in her lap. "Mama! Aleister had come and awakens me. He also promised the fulfillment of my wish, which is why I participated in his plans!" She proclaims jovially and innocently but my mind is more focus on who is Aleister? And what does she mean by wish?

"sigh… Pray, please don't go in revealing classified information. He doesn't know much when it comes to outside world" Pray sighed again and just drinks the juice in gulp and ask for another. And isn't my problem of lacking in general knowledge because of the clan? So don't blame me for not knowing what others might see as common knowledge.

"Eeeh? That's weird. Shouldn't he at least know his parents name? Isn't that the norm for humans?" she titled her head and looked confused on Pray.

"Avrora… stop… just stop. You're confusing the child" She gesture to my direction but I know it's not me but the one sitting beside me.

"Eh?" She just tilts her head and follows the direction she indicated. She then looked directly at me eyes and raised her right eyebrow, silently asking for the question but I just shake my head once and used my eyes to indicate the girl beside me is the one Pray, is talking about.

"Aaah… Okay" She happily replies and just continues to drink her juice.

"Seadra, is the food ready?" I asked and she nods while smiling.

"Rin, you're staying for dinner?" I asked but she just nods and answers with "I already called home. I would return home tomorrow morning" She is either shocked or confused. I don't know but she is just looking at the juice in front of her.

"Okay, let's all eat together. It's a good thing we can all fit in the dining table" I said happily while the others just agree.

Everyone joined in and Pupitar had played the Spirited Away. We watched as we eat and we had small talk about the day and what I've been doing in Nina's house but while everyone is participating in the small talk. Rin is still silently eating her food. What's happening to her?

After the meal, Pray and Avrora both disappear and that left us here in the living area.

We all lay together in the mattress that is large enough to occupy the living area. It's actually a combination of 4 queen's size mattresses.

We watched Detective Conan Move: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital while lying in the bed.

I don't need to sleep which is why I'm just sitting while watching the movie. The one who actually needs to sleep is Rin who is still clutching my right hand now.

"Touma… don't live me" She murmurs in her sleep. I swept away her hair away and fix her sleeping position and then, I pulled the sheet to cover her…

She's crying in her sleep…

I'm really sorry Rin.

I'm a failure as a friend.

I know you're still hurting but I'm just being insensitive to your feelings.

I know that I have problem in having emotion or feelings of other people but I hope that I would be able to read you because we had known each other for more than a year already but I still fail. I don't know what's hurting you. Is it still because of Pray? But I don't see fear in your eyes when you saw her, just pure annoyance.

There is something else that is scaring you and Rin… I can't read mind so If you won't tell me then I won't be able to help solve your problem.

"Touma" I heard a whisper coming from the behind. I'm currently having my senses expand so I know its Pray and Avrora. When the dinner was over, they had retired to Pray's room to have a private discussion.

I didn't want to intrude into their conversation so I just limit my senses but when Rin had fallen asleep. I return it to its maximum setting because I know that Pray and Avrora are just waiting for her to sleep.

We can't have a discussion while she is around.

I nod at them and I slowly free my hand from Rin's grasp but it looks like even in her sleep. She won't let go of me. Rin… I looked at Pray and Avrora but they are still waiting for me, but it looks like that Pray is becoming impatient.

I slowly force her grasp to free my hand but when it tried to search me. I drag Charmeleon's hand for her to grasp. She grasps it tightly that I saw Charmeleon wince slightly. Charmeleon send a glare at me but I just smile sadly and she understands… Rin needs this assurance.

I stand up and made my way to Pray and Avrora but Pray made a gesture to the garden and we went there.

"Touma, bring us to the altered world" Pray commanded. This is not the Pray that lazes around the day and just stays at her room. This is my master and the fearsome elder who has the title "The Strongest" in her.

"Yes" I answered firm but when I look at Avrora, she is just humming and looking around the garden. Viewing each flower and smelling them. She is really looks like an innocent kid that observes anything that interest her.

 _World Reject! Dungeon Make Open Field! Use 1000 Energy Compensation for Opening the gate and additional 2000 Energy for two more passenger!_

"Hoho, this is something advance and interesting. You're no re-writing the current rules of Gaia. You're not even affecting this planet or this phase. You're moving yourself and your targets into an empty mirror phase. It's truly interesting ability to see but this function shouldn't be the function of Imagine Breaker so how did this happen?" After observing the shifting surrounding, Avrora turn her attention to me and I can only shrug because I don't understand what she is saying. I have no clue what she meant with phases. I also heard it from Pray but she won't give me any reason. She even just clamp her mouth shut when I tried to probe for information.

"Fufu, Aleister did something incredible if manage to add this function. This place is field untapped power. The mana and energy is everywhere that one can be drowned on it. Places where no one is alive are surely rich with natural resources. With no one living in this empty world, the energy just accumulates in the air and it became so saturated that it can suffocate someone who is not used to it." She just observe as the surrounding atmosphere change, the girls, Mittelt and Rin disappear, the area further darken and the greenish light that was coming from the eerie moon, was the only source of light in this dark world.

"Hoho, is that what I think it is? This is really a dangerous place for beings that live and drink mana" Avrora looks at the moon like it was something of an interesting object. She then looks and take a deep inhale while raising and spreading her arms to the dark sky.

So my hypothesis on how the monster works is spot on. The monsters infinitely spawn around because the mana doesn't deplete and even using and waving around Fantasy Killer won't erase it. This place just works that way and any fallen down monster would just decompose and the mana left behind would be recycled into new monster.

"Mom?" I looked at the serious pray who was in entire dark ensemble of dress. She is currently wearing black dress, black sandals, and black ribbon to tie his hair into ponytail. She is opposite to Avrora who is still wear her white dress and doesn't wear any protection for her feet and but her hair now was tied twice in circular formation, so it won't just be spread out in the floor, probably done by one of the girls. Avrora's hair is just too long and its shinny blond color would be dirty if it was left touching the ground.

"Mom? Why are you calling her mom? Shouldn't it be grandma? Fufufu" Avrora said while covering her laughing lips with her right hand. Mirth was clear in her eyes.

"Shut up Avrora" Pray looks irritated but then she turned serious when she face Avrora "Avrora, face me" She said.

"Hoh? Is that why you ask the boy to bring us into this empty phase? Even if we go wild here, there won't be any casualties" She said while observing the dead soil, the dark surrounding and the green light coming from the moon.

"Yes" Lights shimmer under her dress and small orbs of lights flew down from the opening of her skirt. One was white; the other was blue and lastly gray. The white warrior and blue warrior materialize but the gray one materializes is something new. It's a spacecraft. A circular metal ring floating around a sphere orb at the center, I can see four barrels or antenna placed in four directions but it's a weird design because I can't see the thrusters at all so how come it's floating? Where are the thrusters? Is what I currently thought what looking at it.

"Send a party request to us Touma and after that, ride that craft and fly away. It can be pilot by just using your mind. The machine would directly read your thoughts, so it has fast reaction and the gravity control engine would ensure its fast movement. Observe as far as you can. Just use the camera feedback by that machine if you want but don't come close or you will die. Look carefully and learn during this fight. You're aim is to reach this level." Pray said while she materialized her sword and practice swing it with her right hand.

"You're really serious about this?" She inquired with a raised right brow but her eyes widen when she saw the party invite. She clicks the yes and it's my turn now to be surprised when I saw her status.

"Yes, when I first saw you I already want to hit you but I don't want the planet crumbles and alert my family of where I am, but if we were here. We can go all out. A little spar wouldn't hurt. It would relieve me of my stress that accumulated these pass years." She then mutters alien words again and released her void.

She already accepts her party request and I already rode the unique spacecraft but before even giving it a command. It already flew me above ground and enters the space area.

I would probably be awed by the beauty of the space if I'm not focus on what I'm currently reading.

Pray's initial status when her void is in sealed form is this.

 **The "Strongest"**

Elder Pray "Kusanagi"

 **Level** 13

 **HP** 1390

 **EN** 790

 **Strength: 9**

 **Endurance: 9**

 **Dexterity: 18**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Wisdom: 16**

 **Luck: 2**

But after the first release it become like this.

 **Strength: 45**

 **Endurance: 45**

 **Dexterity: 90**

 **Intelligence: 70**

 **Wisdom: 80**

 **Luck: 10**

But she didn't stop muttering alien words that I can't understand. Elder Aizen said that, each person has unique words to awaken their void. Just calling it out would make it show in base form and in base form, you're just allowed to use its special ability but it won't give you the necessary power to fight the stronger supernatural beings that are many times stronger than humans.

Pray had invoked her second release. This is the experimental release that Elder Aizen used to bring forth his ability to alter reality. He said it takes decades of training after mastering your skill to the maximum, before this state was release but I still think that even with second release. Pray won't win against Avrora. The fourth Progenitor is a monster among monsters.

 **Strength: 450**

 **Endurance: 450**

 **Dexterity: 900**

 **Intelligence: 700**

 **Wisdom: 800**

 **Luck: 100**

But something unexpected happens. Even after calling forth her second release. Pray didn't stop there.

Her dress has already change from a normal black to regal black dress with gold linings and golden accessory but it just further change and her surrounding also changes when she release one more time for the third release.

 **Strength: 6 750**

 **Endurance: 6 750**

 **Dexterity: 13 500**

 **Intelligence: 10 500**

 **Wisdom: 12 000**

 **Luck: 1 500**

This is insane. If I'm not partied with her, I won't be able to see this status.

It will be all EX and Luck as A But with me having parties with her; I can see her status and share my inventory with her. She can also see my status and HP which is what made the party system important. It monitors one HP, MP/EN and STA.

But Pray asked me to party them to see what I must aim for but this is purely insane.

But she didn't stop with the third release and release her fourth one.

 **Strength: 135 000**

 **Endurance: 135 000**

 **Dexterity: 270 000**

 **Intelligence: 210 000**

 **Wisdom: 240 000**

 **Luck: 30 000**

I just stop looking at where I am now and completely fix my sight on the cameras in front of me. I was too busy in observing the upcoming bout that I didn't even notice the moon being distorted or the artificial islands in Tokyo or the space elevator erected at the center island of the artificial islands.

After releasing the fourth release, Pray's form had change. Gone the black ensemble with royal linings and it's been replaced by old style Japanese clothed. She also has a circlet made of wood and at the center has a glowing orb. In her back are 3 transparent energy wings. I thought that would be the final one but then Pray invoked her Final Release.

 **The "Strongest" "Origin" "Prototype Level 6" "Runaway Princess"**

 _ **Elder Pray "Kusanagi"**_

 **Level** **13**

 **HP** **163 750 000**

 **EN** **59 000 000**

 **Strength: 3 375 000**

 **Endurance: 3 375 000**

 **Dexterity: 6 750 000**

 **Intelligence: 5 250 000**

 **Wisdom: 6 000 000**

 **Luck: 750 000**

 **Weapon** _ **:**_ **[Light Hawk Wings Final Release: 8 Wings]**

Her dress had change into pure white kimono with short cut just above her knees. She has white long socks and wooden sandals. Her hair was braided and tied into a bun. Her circlet was gone but the glowing orb just enters her forehead and a triangle mark was left glowing. In her back are 8 beautiful energy wings that glow tremendously.

Touma could only continue to look at her status and she wonder if it would be enough to kill the other monster but they probably won't die. Even if they start going all out and he also understand why she is hesitating to attack Avrora. They would really destroy the planets here.

 **The "Fourth Progenitor" "Kaleid Blood" "Energy Eater"**

 _ **Avrora Florestina**_

 **Level 1500**

 **HP 165 000 000**

 **MP 300 000 000**

 **Strength: 1 250 000**

 **Endurance: 1 500 000**

 **Dexterity: 1 100 000**

 **Intelligence: 1 400 000**

 **Wisdom: 800 000**

 **Magic: 15 000 000**

 **Luck: 550 000**

" _ **Fourth progenitor is the creation of the first three progenitors to be used as the ultimate weapon to kill a God [Magic] but it still fails to reach the level of the omnipotent. The wish is still there but the pain of seeing the phases crumble and the universe ended and re-created had gave birth to eternal despair. Not knowing the end but only the beginning. She wishes for her existence to have meaning other than destruction and guardian of the gate to the database of knowledge"**_

 **Trait** _ **:**_

 **Lazy** _ **:**_ _She usually sleeps for thousands of years and stays awake for few days to explore the universe. If it fails to entertain her growing boredom, she will just return to her eternal slumber._

 **Innocent:** _She doesn't know much about how the sentient beings lives because she rarely make contact with them but when her curiosity was awaken by something she hasn't seen before, no one can stop her from investigating it._

 **Honest to a Fault** _ **:**_ _She doesn't know how to lie. She doesn't know how to hide but lately after few hundreds of years of travel between phases. She met an interesting boy in each travel that thought her that if she doesn't want to lie then she just tell it's a "secret" or its "classified information"_

 **Traveller** _ **:**_ _She likes to visit and explore the unexplored parts of the universe and phases. She likes to travel in between dimension to see new and interesting stuff but she just mostly play around and is fast to get bored. If she gets bored, she will sleep._

 **Ruthless** _ **:**_ _She destroys her enemy until even its soul or shard of existence won't be left._

 **Selfish** _ **:**_ _If she found something interesting. She won't listen to reason which is why she always cause problem to a certain idiot that travels with her during each phases but she learns to at least listen to reason but in the end. She will get what she wants._

 **Wiseman** _ **:**_ _Knowledgeable in different aspect of universe and dimension. Her knowledge expands to her mastery in different types of magic that she learns through her eternal travel._

 **Energy Drain** _ **:**_ _She can convert the energy of the enemy, her surroundings, world, galaxy, universe, dimension, gap between phases into her own energy._

 **Eternal** _: She can't be killed and even if everything ended. She will turn back the time where she lives or she will jump to another part of the phase where no one, except the God [Magic] can find her._

 **Ability** _ **:**_

 **Familiar [Kenjuu]** _ **:**_ _The ability to give life to her magic._

Pray raised her right hand and one of the energy wings follows, it become a pillar of light that raised pass through the atmosphere and into the space. It went beyond the moon and Touma can't even see its ending.

Touma had a bad feeling about this so he willed the craft to move away as far as it can and it's a good thing he did because the light was brought down and it cut the planet in half.

The world would have exploded if not for the area around the moon responded.

A hole appeared in the space and the moon was slowly being sucked into it. It crumbles bits by bits and Touma noticed that there are metal contraption and structure in the moon but everything is being eaten by the hole in the space. After the moon crumbles the only thing left is the black ball that was probably buried deep within the moon but that is also had been eaten by the hole that east everything around it.

There is nothing there but just plain black emptiness. It sucking away everything and even the explosion from the planet was being sucked into it. It would have sucked everything if not for two light that stretches horizontally into the infinite space had emerge and cut it down in half. But before the hole that swallows the moon, had been fully destroyed, Touma heard a frightening roar from the hole.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Two roars had been heard from the hole but everything was swept away when countless beam of light had pierce through it.

The remaining pieces of the planet that where not sucked into the hole had then move and it gathers into form a miniature clamp of matter, it then shines brightly and breaks down into pure light particles that were converted into energy that which then absorb by Avrora but Pray had begun her attack when 4 of the energy wings had been launched but it didn't hit Avrora. Avrora just turn into mist and the attack had become useless but the energy that Avrora plans to absorb was then absorbs by the energy of light that stretches infinitely.

This was the opening act because the next move causes a massive explosion that throws my craft far away into the dark space.

I would have loved to see the stars now if it weren't becoming super hard to breathe inside this space craft.

I turn to the probable source of sudden increase of heat and it made me pause.

Avrora did say that she eats stars for breakfast.

The Sun which can be seen even from the distance of earth is starting to morph into something.

When I tried to locate Avrora, she wasn't anywhere near where Earth used to be. The only thing left there is Pray whose hands are glowing immensely and when she raised it. I ended up closing my eyes or I would be blinded by the brightness of it but after few seconds. The light that threatens to blind me had subsided and I finally manage to see what happen but the next thing totally floored me.

What the hell am I witnessing here? Touma wonders.

Surrounding the space area around Earth is an armada of space battleship that numbers in thousands to possible millions. That is what I could only think right now. The size of each ship varies but the largest of it is the most elaborate one with 8 energy wings behind it.

Its design greatly resembles the birds of prey. The head is colored white while the wings are crimsoned color. The color of the body is brown with green vines entangled around it. Behind the craft is a ring with 8 energy wings spread out like a sun rays from the flag designs. The design for the energy is like a massive broad sword. The side of this ship is probably around the size of the moon.

The other ships aren't to be laugh about with the larger ones had 3 head leaves like design as front and its body is like a machine that where covered by vines. It has 5 energy wings spread out in its tail end.

The smaller ships are all built for speed with its slim pointed end and 3 energy wings at its tail end.

The weird thing about the ships is that they don't have any visible canons at all. They are also looked like organic. The ships designed are mixed of machinery and plant life. Touma wonders how it will attack if it doesn't have any visible thrusters or gun barrels but that is the only the minority, the majority is the immense tiredness that he suddenly feel just by observing this crazy sight.

Sighed, why do I feel that having something to drink would help greatly help me right now?

"Touma" I was startled when the voice of Pray sounded

"Mom… what am I doing here? Wouldn't it be better if I just left you two to fight it out and I would go to another altered world and train? I felt that I'm just wasting my time watching this" Left unsaid was I felt a little left out. I thought that I've become stronger and this was crashed down into my face.

It's like reality hammering the cruel fate of mine to my face. Is this the strength of the Gods? Isn't that totally unfair, though he felt that Pray is different from his teacher and teacher doesn't exclude this type of power but he can't tell. Pray looks normal too before she unleash her full strength.

"It's important for you to be here as reference. You will be fighting beings far stronger than me or that idiot there" She didn't specify who it is but I know who she means. There are only 3 beings here. Me who is stuck in this advance spacecraft, Pray who is probably in the big spacecraft with 8 energy wings and Avrora who is currently eating the Sun.

"Is this the strength of the Heretic Gods?" My voiced trembled a bit while asking but the answer I received isn't what I expect.

"Hahaha, do you still think this is normal? Boy, our strength is far removed to be compared to them. They are indeed strong if we judged them by planet's earth's standard. But I'm not originally from Earth. Like that vampire there who live longer than the planet's conception. Don't compare us to those ants. It's insulting" She said irritably.

"Then, if you're far stronger than that supernatural in earth, why don't you just kill them?" I'm confused, I'm so confused that it didn't register to me that Pray just admits that they are aliens but I'm more concerned in my role in the clans plans.

If my goal isn't about dealing with the supernatural beings that what is my purpose? I'm needed right? I'm needed for their ultimate plan right? Because they can't do it without me right?. Please tell me Pray that I'm needed and not unwanted!

Being needed is one of my reasons for living and even if I turned into a monster that slays other monsters; it's a lot better than knowing that I can only bring harms to others. I needed that goal, a reason for me to live but if that is also a lie when what is my purpose?

Then again, they were never clear on what's my mission is. I just know I'm good at slaying supernatural beings and I train to become better at it because they say I'm needed for it. Being needed is important for me because it gave me reason to live and not just drop dead.

"hahaha, I didn't end them because I don't care about them, the director doesn't either. Most of the members of the elder council probably want them dead but some had their own agenda. I have my own goals and the director surely had his own. Our goal coincides with one another. The director wants revenge and I want to give birth to a true God [Magic]" the voice said while the battle is happening.

I was moved away without my permission. I was moved into higher dimension then thrown out of solar system. I only get to see a glimpse of it, but the ship that had their rings placed in rear of the ships had the energy rings move to the front of the ship, and energy begun to coalesce in it and then it's been fired into a huge energy beam to the transforming sun.

The sun got hit and it exploded and with it are the surrounding planets but it just starting because the flame from explosion is controlled and it just transforms into beast that devoured planets. The explosion had caught Mercury and Venus but it begun it be controlled when it devoured Mars but before it move onto the next planet. It got pierced by rain of energy beams but it just reformed back.

"God [God of Magic]?" I was confused on what's happening and I feel that I shouldn't be even here.

"Yes, but don't worry it's still too early. I already did my part and it's all up to the director to deliver his plan. He likes to spout [all as planned] even though he doesn't share anything. So we can't actually point out if it really goes as planned" The voiced narrates while I'm watching as black hole start forming in the middle of destroyed solar system. It's trying to eat the nearby stars but it was halted when it was enclosed by circle formation of Pray's armada. It begun to compress it but it just stop when everything was just about the size of a red giant star.

"Oh, she stops time. Remember Touma, this happens when someone really controls time. Everything just stops. If you see a something in the future that just stops a person moving, then it's not stopping time but only freezing or binding someone" Pray lectures while everything stay still. I felt that I heard a grinding gear was everywhere. It's like a gear was stuck but the machine is pushing to gear to move which cause the sound. But in this empty galaxy, what does that mean? I don't see any gear but I can see far away stars and colorful planets. I even see colorful area that I didn't expect to see in space. I always thought that it would just be dark and for some reason. While I'm not afraid of darkness, I just can't stand a total black world.

"And if you're wondering on how we're having conversation then it's thanks to your Fantasy Killer [Imagine Breaker]. It won't be affected by unnatural change to the laws of universe, so time manipulation won't work on you but for me? I'm just forcing for the time to move forward for me to move. Only someone on my level can do this" She sound smug but I don't know how important her lecture is. It sounds important but my mind is jumbled right now to understand what's happening. I will most likely remember this later on and I hope by that time. I'm knowledgeable enough to understand what's' happening.

"As for the director's plan, I'm not privy about it. But it's mostly likely deeply rooted to revenge to the God [God of Magic]. He is actually rather ambitious to plan a battle against the _omnipotent ones_ but if his plan succeeds, then he will be able to bring down the infinite to finite. If it enters the level of countable then the Gamers Ability can gauge it. Which is why I suggest such ability, when we're in the planning stage" She explains on the origin of Gamers ability but what is she talking about? It sounds nonsense again.

"The director isn't even looking at the enemies of mankind in Earth, in that planet who is plague by supernatural beings that do whatever they wanted to do; to the director that stays on top, they are just nuisance. Even if you add the other supernatural beings that live within the connected dimensions of the planet, he still doesn't see them as threat. As a matter of fact, his more wary of the humans than supernatural beings. And beings that aren't originally from planet Earth or from this phase. There are some humans that know _the reality of the_ _world_ and they can actually be more dangerous than the arrogant supernatural beings that _don't know anything_. The supernatural beings are so coped up in their own dimensions that they don't know what's went beyond the planet, though it's funny when some want to go to different dimension instead of exploring the space. The space is vast. There are lots of enemies there that could squash them." The sounding gears continue until I heard a crack, and then I saw it. A crack appeared in the empty space of space. A cracked that started to spread everywhere. It spreads out that I can't see the end anymore but like a broken mirror. It slowly becomes to shatter and I fear that only total darkness awaits me but something unexpected happen.

I ended up in a blank white space.

"Well you should just observe this battle and this would be reference to you when the real deal had shown up. I'm sure the director is planning on dealing with them. While I'm satisfied if my dream of one of my children ascends, the majority of the elders really hated the _supernatural beings_ , though I don't know if they had the right to justify their hate. They also had done worse thing that can't be forgiven and it's all been justified by for the greater good but I wonder what is the _greater good_. Many are using that phrase to justify their reason but I think they are just deluding themselves" The voiced echoed in this blank white space but it didn't last that long.

When I heard a chomp, in this eternal world where nothing exists but white empty space in every direction, a sudden change had occurred. A bite mark appears that size terrifies me and it's because I know that it's probably light years away from me but I can clearly see it.

It's probably huge… too huge. But there is nothing beyond it. Just a black empty world, it reminds me of the universe but at least in the vast dark space, lights are being illuminated by the stars or different heavenly bodies but in that place. There is nothing. I would like to say that it reminds me of a black hole but something inside me resonate with it and frightens me when I feel the empty loneliness of the eternal darkness…

I felt that I belong there and I started there and I would end up there… that empty black world.

"The _enemies_ that the majority of the _clans_ want to _kill_ are indeed _strong for human_ _standard_ in earth but for space level, it isn't really much of a threat. But you would still need to train because you're still not yet ready to face one. Even if they are just insects in my eyes, the humans in earth are just weak or just lack in reasons. Reasons are needed for one to strive forth. Majority of the humans that I observed are just living for the sake of living. Few are those who live to their fullest and strive for their dream. But there are also those who strive for their dreams but they don't just have the aptitude to make it happen. Well, that is just reality for you" I can sense the voice shrugging while more bite marks are appearing in this empty white world but before it got eaten by something unknown.

In the middle of the white world is a spiral of energy begun to condense into a pure energy form. I thought it would be absorb but I didn't expect for it to explode and send the white blank world into pure chaos. That explosion….

Its big bang, someone is jumpstarting a creation of a universe… I felt all my energy was being drained away and it looks like I'm just watching a bad fictional movie about the destruction of the universe and the creation of a new one.

I sighed… I set the altered world to last for a whole day. This day would probably the most tiring one for me and I would forever remember it. The day that I allowed Pray and Avrora to duke it out with each other.

* * *

 **Part 56**

It still in the middle of the night and after a few more times that Pray insist that I bring them there in the altered world. I just use the maximum amount of Energy I can use and leave them there. I'm currently in another field.

It's the machine field.

In this field, I can gather lots of resources which are the main reason of why I liked farming in this place.

But right now, I'm just practicing my forms.

Practicing the forms [kata] of pray style takes some time because this form of martial art is something that can't be mastered in single night or just in a month. It takes years to start it and I'm not even touching the surface of the water for this art, but thanks to my ability to control energy that I have received from supercomputer.

I can just cheat my way through but that is still not enough.

Energy is in its pure form is pretty volatile if it was handled poorly. It will explode or rather the concentrated energy would be release, and it would take everything in its vicinity, if one is not careful.

While I'm immune to the damage created by the explosion, I'm not immune but only resistant to the debris that flies away during explosions.

I can only practice the form again and again.

If thousands of times are not enough, then ten thousands and if that is still not enough, I will go for millions.

For me who is not blessed with talent but only with a durable body. This is the only thing I can do.

For me who is specially created to kill supernatural beings. I don't have any other path except for the one being prepared for me.

So I follow and walk the path that where prepared but in the end, I would like to walk my own path.

Straight punch and kicks are the basic way to attack but there is also the application of elbow strike and knee strike but for Pray style of martial arts. The most prominent are straight punch and elbow strikes.

Energy is swimming freely around me. Flowing and coiling around my arm, it's concentrated and release at the moment when the fist was fired.

But in this case, I didn't fire it but just concentrate it further when I punched and strike.

Sigh.

I can't think clearly on what to do.

The fight that I witness is just something that I can't explain and can't believe but somehow, I feel that I'm familiar with it.

Especially when the blank white world was being eaten and the only thing that was left is the black world.

I feel a certain connection to it that I can't explain but I also felt the thread of moving forth.

I continue this practice while having my mind occupied with the black world.

I train for the first 5 days in forms and the next 6 days are for exploring the machine field.

The machine field has the most diversified in terms of enemies. It also felt like a treasure chest when the enemies are dropping raw materials and blueprints.

Yes, blueprints of the machine that I destroyed.

Aside from the raw materials that I gather, the most important one for me is the blueprints and books that some of the enemies drop.

This altered world is really weird. It didn't only just drops money, jewels, raw materials and equipment but it also drops books and blueprint.

I won't probably be surprise anymore on what will happen next but the blueprints are the most important for me because it contains lots of possibilities.

With my ability to produce and manipulate steels and electricity, I can recreate those machines but I would need the blueprint to create it.

Though having only the blueprints of the machine won't be enough to recreate it. One would need the knowledge to make the necessary parts and that could be provided by the books.

A field that drops books and blueprints.

This is like a dream world for the engineers.

I really love this field and I hate the spirit field.

The spirit field is just too dangerous even for me. The spirits can command the world as they bid and it became really dangerous when they start raining elemental attack on me.

This had become the norm for my training though Pray usually observe me during my training of form but when I ventured forth outside. She will just sleep around and wait for my return.

Pray also said that I should practice more on my martial art than just leveling and I can understand what she meant.

Having only a weapon at hand won't easily make me the winner. I would need the necessary skill to swing it around.

I also practice my armed skills after the unarmed skills but I mostly practice in using a blade. Pray prefer using it than any other weapon which is why I'm practicing and learning it more than other types of weapon but Pray isn't the type to neglect in her teachings which is why she won't neglect in teaching other types of weapons, she just naturally prefers in using swords, which is why I manage to practice in using the Acura Blade its only good in fighting against normal swords. Magical weapon would break that ancient blade which is why Pray had given me one of her swords. Monday X and Tuesday XI

The Monday X and Tuesday XI are wakizashi type of blades. Its design is pretty simple. It has only one color theme of pure black color, which makes it rather to bland but it serve its purpose. While Masterpiece V boasts as the bloodiest weapon in Pray's arsenals of blades, Monday X and Tuesday XI are the sturdiest.

These types of blades suit me just fine. I don't need something that can do a lot of damage but something that won't break but there is one problem with having the sturdiest weapon. It's also the heaviest in Pray's arsenal. Even with my current strength, it's hard to swing it around which is why I'm also training in it.

I would need at least 20 in strength to use it as its maximum potential.

I can't help but be troubled. Am I really living my life right with only training, fighting and killing?

I know it's my duty to do so but I felt more alive when I'm with Nina and Rin.

I can't help but remember what Nina said… am I really living?

I'm living right? I have a reason to live but I can't help but doubt it. Can I live up to Pray's expectation? Isn't her expectation to high? She is just too strong…

My mind is becoming jumbled again and if Pray is here, she would surely had scold me again but bashing my head with her broad sword.

My life here in this dark world is really monotonous but I can only move forward.

I won't stay here; I need to push forward and make my own path but then what?

I really don't know the meaning of how to live and I don't have a dream.

I might have a goal right now but what after?

I said I would take the seat of the head but even if I've been placed as the head of the clan.

I still have no further goal after it.

Should I just go on and see what would happen after?

Is that a natural thing to do while one is living?

I don't know… I wish someone would tell me on what to do but I can't ask anyone that I know on what I would need to do.

The clan would tell me to just kill, kill and kill and my friends won't understand.

Even Mr. Shibuya won't be able to understand my dilemma… speaking of Mr. Shibuya… I still remember on what happen in his shop.

Why is he insisting on having me married to Rin?

I can't understand. We're too young to even think about it.

Rin is also worrying me. I tried to act normal but Rin had changed.

I wished she return to her normal and playful side.

The other Rin is also a problem.

I'm not a friend or a close acquaintance to Tohsaka Rin but I feel that I'm responsible for her tears…

Why are there more problems that keep on piling up?

Is this a natural thing when one is alive?

I don't know…

Sigh… I just can't help but wish that things are a lot simpler than what it really is.

* * *

 **Part 57**

"Rin meet Fujimura Nina, Fujimura Raku and Fujimura Taiga. Everyone meet Shibuya Rin. Rin is my first friend and we've known each other for a long time now" It's the ending of March and Nina would be returning to school this April and as promised, bring Rin to meet the Fujimura's

"Hello!" Nina waves cheerfully while Raku smiles and nods at Rin and Taiga just smirks and also said hello but in a more mellow way.

We're currently at the park where I first meet with the Tohsaka. I pick this park as a meeting place for two reasons and the first isn't really only one but as it can be accomplished by just meeting them so it can be considered as one reason.

The first reason is the chance to meet the Tohsaka and apologize to Rin and say hi to Sakura. I also meant to tag them as _friend_ to keep track of them. I don't know what I did to Rin but it's my fault and I want to apologize to her, even if I don't know why I'm apologizing. It just felt right to do so.

The second reason is to check the shrine if there is some crack and what I find can be said expected but it just made me more troubled. I already reported it to the Elder Priest [fake] but I still don't know on what to do. The damaged square is at the center of the 9 square formations, it's the square where the yin and yang was located. It also signifies this area, the bridge and the commercial area of Shinto.

While the bridge isn't much of a problem with obvious reasons of people aren't staying there. The problem lays in the park here, the residential area around here and the commercial area of Shinto.

There are lots of people that lives here and works in the commercial area of Shinto that could become casualties if the fight happens here.

I can only think of one way to minimize the possible casualties and it's to bring them to the altered world.

But that itself cause problem because from what Avrora said… that place is field with energy and mana.

In the open field, the energy and mana just swarms everywhere but in the field where there are enemies, the manas are just being recycled into new monsters. There are no waste of energy in that place, there are also no loss mana and if I bring supernatural beings that was made of mana in that place. It would just make them stronger.

That would pose more problem than resolution but at least, I won't worry about casualties.

"Ah… hello, I'm Shibuya Rin" Rin said while clinging on my left hand and hiding on my back. Seeing Rin all shy is really rare but then again, I haven't seen her play with other children. I also don't know if they had other relatives.

Now that I think of it, I don't know much about them.

"I'm Nina and let's be friends" Nina had already approached Rin and had her right hand stretch out for her to take but Rin is just standing there and looking at them.

"Rin" I called out to her and she looks at me and I gesture for her to take it. Her face becomes conflicted for a bit but she reluctantly takes her hand and when she shakes hand with Nina, Nina had grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out of her hiding place.

"Come on Rin, let's play. I have a new ball that we can play with" Nina haven't let go of Rin's hand and Rin just look at me asking for help but I just shakes my head. Nina had shown her new colorful ball to Rin but Rin is still reluctant to play with Nina. Nina then looks at me asking for assistance and I just sighed.

"Okay, okay" I come along with them and Nina called Raku to join too. Raku just said "Okay" and we all gathered in the open place of the park.

Taiga-nee is just observing us from the covered seats provided in the park.

"Raku catch this" Nina toss the ball to Raku and Raku catches it and toss to me. I then toss it to Rin who is still not moving or responding.

"Rin!" I shout and it got her to react and catches the ball. She is still reluctant but the smiling Nina had slowly infect her and she starts to smile and she then toss the ball to Nina.

"Okay!" Nina cheers and we spend our time playing around in the park.

Its late afternoon and the sun is coming down when I decided to take a break.

"I'll rest for a bit. I'm getting tired and Nina, you just have too much energy to not get yourself winded with all the running" Which is a lie.

"hahaha, you just need to move more Touma!" Nina laughs out loud while her hands are in her hips.

"Eh, Touma you're getting tired? Are you alright?" Rin was at first confused because she knew I didn't tire out that easily then she became worried.

"I'm fine Rin, I will just sit around for few minutes. You can continue playing with Nina and Raku" Rin just reluctantly nods but she smiles again and face with Nina and Raku. Raku is holding the ball and out of all of us four, he is the most tired but he is still not giving up.

I don't know if he has guts or he is just a fool but he is smiling so he is just probably just enjoying this.

I walked through the covered seats but I didn't see Taiga-nee. I wonder where she went.

While I didn't find Taiga-nee, I found my other target.

I saw Mrs. Tohsaka sitting in one of the seats while she is looking after Sakura who is playing in the sandbox but something is wrong. Rin is not there with her sister.

I only encountered Rin twice but I know Ms. Tohsaka is protective of her little sister.

I walked to Mrs. Tohsaka and sit beside herwithout making much noise.

I don't know if she notices me approaching but when I sit beside her, she doesn't seem surprised at all.

She just smiles and greets "Hello Kusanagi-san"

"Hello Tohsaka-san" I bowed my head to her and then I look at my friends playing around while Aoi looks back at Sakura. It looks like Sakura is busy in building a house or something, in the sand box that she is not looking at this direction.

"I'm sorry for what happen with Rin" I said to her but she just shakes her head.

"It's not your fault Kusanagi-san. Rin… is just having a hard time…" She frowns and looks sad while saying that but she shakes her head and her frown disappear but her melancholic feel didn't disappear when she looks at Sakura.

"Having a hard time?" I was confused on what she means.

"It's family business" She won't say anything but I know that she felt conflicted about something.

I look at Sakura and I tried to feel her if she has potential to use magic and she has… she has tremendous power for her age. I wonder if Rin is the same but having two strong magic users in the same magus family is bad. There is only one magic crest which means only one heir.

"Is the problem of choosing who would be the heir?" I asked but Mrs. Tohsaka stiffens when I asked the question. I hit the spot.

"How do you know" Mrs. Tohsaka's eyes narrowed at me and she then looks around her to see if anyone is listening but I ease her before she starts panicking.

"You don't need to worry for possible listener and as for why I know… I sense that Sakura has tremendous potential" That made Mrs. Tohsaka's face become more threatening but I just continue.

"I just find it right now. It's when you said about family business and that Rin is having a problem. I may not look like it but Mrs. Tohsaka. I'm pretty smart. Even at this age, I'm smart enough to pass college degree. I didn't become the possible next head without strength to back it up" I tried to smile at the end but she is not listening and is just looking sadly at Sakura.

"You're lucky to be born talented" She said sadly but I can't help but laugh.

"He- Hehehe- hehehahahahaha- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laugh hard. I laugh loud. I laugh like there is no tomorrow and if I didn't put an illusion around us, people would probably looking at me and thinks that I'm insane.

I stand up and laugh hard to the sky.

I can't help it.

I'm talented?

I'm lucky?

It probably frightens Mrs. Tohsaka because she backs off a little and her eyes wide and she is shaking a bit.

"Ah… sorry Mrs. Tohsaka, did I scare you? Sorry sorry sorry! I just can't help myself but laugh out load. That is the funnies joke I ever heard! Though the number of joke I have heard in my entire 4 years of life can be counted by the fingers in my two hands, so I can't really boast much but it's still the funniest thing I have ever heard!" I shout that last part. My face is twisted with a smile that far stretches my usually emotionless face. I have never worn this kind of smile before.

I know that I can't feel that much emotion but I know what this feel is.

I read it in one of the dictionary.

This is madness.

This is insanity.

"Ah, Sorry again Mrs. Tohsaka. Sorry sorry sorry. I scared you didn't I? But that is not intentional and for that sorry again, but that joke just made touched my core and I can't help but release that feeling." I can't help but shake my head and I cover my eyes with my right hand.

"I was never lucky Mrs. Tohsaka. I was probably born as one of the most unlucky person alive" The luck with a negative EX shows how much unlucky I am.

"You know Mrs. Tohsaka, even with me just sitting here and talking with you. I'm being slowly killed by the world. Not by the people and not by sickness but by the world. The world is rejecting me Mrs. Tohsaka" I said to her while my usually half-open eyes are now full blown, wide open.

Mrs. Tohsaka is right now frightened and is trying to move but I won't let her.

I bind her into her place by using telekinesis.

She made that funniest joke ever. She should listen.

"The world is rejecting me and if I didn't fight back, everyone around me would die. That includes you Mrs. Tohsaka. You might not know this but the ground beneath us is rumbling right now and if I didn't control it. It would cause a mini-earthquake that would cause the park to crumble. I'm also controlling the roof that is currently covering us because if I didn't, the screw would loosen itself and it would fall on us. I'm also controlling the cemented seat that we are currently sitting on. If didn't, then it would crumble and you would fall. I control most of what's happening around me to not cause harm to others and to not harm myself and let's not get into details on what will happen to the individual people around me if I didn't prevent individual accidents." I stand up and spread my arms while smiling insanely to the frightened woman in front of me.

"This is the work of the world. It's actively trying to kill me and anyone who is near me and as for my power? I earned it by living and fighting countless battles. I maybe young to your eyes Mrs. Tohsaka but I've been living in the battlefield since I was two" I shake my head and made wave my covered right hand.

It cancels her biding and she can finally move.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She shrieks and stands up while still shaking.

"Now now, calm down Mrs. Tohsaka or you might cause a scene" I gestured to the others who are start looking at her weirdly. Her shriek had also cause Sakura's attention to be turned into her.

"Mrs. Tohsaka calm down and seat please. I'm already calm now and sorry again for that outburst. It's just you made a really funny joke that made me laugh too much" I made a few fake laughing gesture and I smiled [fake] to the bystanders and that disarms their alert and they start doing what they are doing.

Mrs. Tohsaka also slowly seats besides me and she made a force smile to Sakura who is still looking worriedly at her but she just waves her hand and Sakura returns the gesture. It probably did the trick because Sakura had return to whatever she is doing.

"I'm… so-sorry" Mrs. Tohsaka's stutters while apologizing but I made a gesture that it's not needed.

"I'm the one who needs to say sorry. I'm sorry for frightening you" I stand up and bow. That cause another set of onlookers because I already dispelled the illusion when I waved my right hand at her, to remove her bindings. It made Mrs. Tohsaka uncomfortable and she just forcefully smiles at the onlookers again and it made them less wary.

"Please sit down Kusanagi-san. You're making a scene" She made a gesture for me to sit again and I nod and comply.

There was silence

We aren't looking at each other or talking with each other. I just observe my friends and Mrs. Tohsaka observes Sakura.

"Yo-you're not lying when you said that?" Mrs. Tohsaka's ask slowly and I only nod. It made her sad but she didn't say anything else.

Words aren't needed; we just continue to sit in silence.

"Mrs. Tohsaka did you love Tokiomi?" I asked out of the blue when I shift my gaze to Sakura.

That question probably startles Mrs. Tohsaka and it shows in her face.

"Yes" She answers while smiling warmly.

I see.

So Rin and Sakura are probably both born out of love.

That is good.

I hope Tokiomi would do the right thing. I hate to see misfortune to fall into those sweet sisters.

"Tooooooooooouma!" Rin shouts and called my attention. She is waving at me and I just smiled and waves back at her. She then returned playing with Nina and the others.

"Is she your fiancé" Mrs. Tohsaka asks.

"HUH!?" That startled me that I stand up and look at her with wide eyes.

"She is not? But she is just like me" Mrs. Tohsaka put her right index finger into the corner of her lips while she tilts her head.

"She is not and why are you asking that Mrs. Tohsaka? Also what do you mean that she is just like you?" I was confused and irritated a bit but the gamers mind forces my mind to relax back and I sit again and my face had return to the emotionless facade.

"What is her name?" She asks. She is interested in Rin and she is not answering my question. I narrowed my eyes because of her inquiry. What is she planning here? Is she planning to use Rin or something to get back at me? I won't allow it.

"Why do you ask?" I was wary of her.

"Just pure curiosity" She smiles at me but I don't believe her.

"Rin (that made her right eyebrow rise) Shibuya ... Rin" I answered her while observing her. I'm also wary for a certain bug person but I can only scan and burn an area of 100 meters around me.

"Shibuya… I don't know such family name but she feels like me" She whispers but I heard it clearly. What does she mean by that?

"Well, are you planning on marrying her?" She asks while still smiling.

"What do you want Mrs. Tohsaka? You're like Rin's father. He keeps on spouting marriage even though we're still kids" I don't get what Mrs. Tohsaka wants and the same for Mr. Shibuya.

"Her father probably wants the best for her child" She smiles warmly and then she looks longingly at the descending sun in the horizon but Touma didn't notice her looks because he is busy in his internal struggle.

I sighed from her answer.

I tried asking her what does she wants but she is not answering the question.

See Avrora? This is the reality.

Asking the question on the person involved doesn't equate to having your question answered. They usually evade the question or ignore it out right.

We just sat there silently and the time passes by when the sun had already set and its becoming dark when Taiga-nee had come back.

"Touma!" She shouts and it made me turn to see her. I already know where she is when she enters my range of sense but I didn't look back at her and wait for what she plans to do next.

But I'm not the only one that turns to look at her. She also caught Mrs. Tohsaka's attention.

"Ara, Taiga-san hello" Mrs. Tohsaka nods her head to Taiga-nee. I raised my right eyebrow due to her familiarity with Taiga-nee. Is she familiar with her?

"Ah, Aoi-nee! Hello! It's been awhile Aoi-nee" Taiga sprints fast to our seats and then she sits beside me. It made me blush when our skin connects but my gamers mind had already controlled my emotion to make me calm back.

Ugh… it's happening again. Don't tell me this is what they called infatuation.

Am I attracted to Taiga-nee? I know she's beautiful but it just felt wrong for someone like me to like someone.

"How are you Taiga-san. We haven't seen each other for a while because you stop visiting our house" Mrs. Tohsaka just smiles at Taiga-nee.

"hehehe, I'm fine Aoi-nee and sorry for not visiting. I'm busy in training kendo. I'm also trying to aim for nationals next year which is why I'm putting all my time in training" She said it with burning passion. Her right fist is clench and I can almost feel the heat from her declaration.

"Ara ara you're still the same as usual" Mrs. Tohsaka just smiles at her antics "Are you out on helping in the market again Taiga?" Mrs. Tohsaka asks Taiga while looking straight at her eyes.

Huh? Taiga-nee is helping in the market?

"hehehe, yes. I'm helping the elders in their shopping. There are lots of old people in where I live which is why I'm mostly familiar with them" She answers while shyly rubbing the back of her head.

"You never change Taiga-san" Mrs. Tohsaka just continue to smile but she looks proud at Taiga-nee's deeds.

"Do you two know each other?" I decided to ask the question while they are silent.

"Ah, yes. I know Aoi-nee for some time now. I grew up playing with her. I remember waiting for her classes to be over just to play with her" I just raised my eyebrow from her answer. It's lacking in information.

"My family knows Taiga-san's family for some time now which is why I know her since she was a child. When she was young, she usually waits for me at the front gate of my school during my high school days. Fufufu" She laughs while hiding her smile behind the sleeve of her cloths.

Mrs. Tohsaka dress is now in light yellow ensemble. An elegant light yellow long sleeves dress with a skirt longer than her knees. She also wears white sandals.

Taiga-nee is just wearing a white shirt and a blue cardigan over it. She's wearing a red short skirt and white socks with white shoes.

They both look beautiful and I look simple. I felt that I shouldn't be sitting here.

I only wear a red shirt and black shorts with slippers. I didn't really care much on what I put on, so I just pick what's there in the closet without considering my looks. I also didn't comb my hair which is why it's spiky and untamed.

"School? High school? Eh… how old are you Mrs. Tohsaka?" I asked but I feel the dread before I even ask it.

"Kusanagi-san… you shouldn't ask a lady of their age. You understand?" She smiles but her smiles terrifies my. I would rather fight an elder elemental than stand in front of her.

Is this what Tohsaka Rin trying to accomplish with her smiles?

I fear the poor soul who would be foolish enough to marry her.

"Yeyeyeyees!" I stutter! I actually stutter! This is a new experience for me.

"Aoi-nee calm down already! Yo-you're scaring me and the people around" Taiga-nee is panicking and she was right. There are still few parents around that are observing their children playing in the park and these few parents had become casualty thanks to her scary smile.

"Ara I don't know what you mean Taiga-san" The scary smile disappears but she is still smiling but it's not scary anymore. I calmed down and my gamers mind had become useless there.

What was that!

"Phew…" Taiga-nee had also finally calms down and sighs happily. I was also happy that, that _smile_ is finally gone.

But if Taiga-nee grew up playing with Mrs. Tohsaka, then her age should only be around early 20's.

Did she marry early?

I wonder why she married early and why she marries Tokiomi.

Mrs. Tohsaka doesn't felt magical to me. She felt normal.

She was insisting in me marrying Rin and she said that she is like her but what does she mean?

But more importantly is.

"Taiga-nee why are you going to the market area just to help the elders?" I can understand if I had encounter an elder crossing a road and in need of my help.

I would definitely help that elder but to actively seeking out in helping other people?

That seems odd to me.

"Eh, I just like helping people" Taiga-nee smiles and it made me blush a bit and I divert my face but I see Mrs. Tohsaka facial expression change. Her smile stretches and it became sinister. I don't like that smile either. It's not the scary smile but it's not the happy smile either. It's another troublesome smile but I ignore it for now.

"You like helping people? You'll go out on your own to help people? Isn't that weird?" I asked. From the books and my observation of the people I usually meet with.

Humans are greedy bunch.

They are also selfish.

Look at Pray and even Rin is a bit selfish and greedy.

"It's not weird Touma. It's normal to help people out" She answers with a smile but her left eyebrow is raise and she tilts her head. She is probably questioning me on why I say it's weird.

"I'm fine with helping people too. To me it's normal to help people but going out of your way to find people in need of help sounds weird to me. I will help those who I see in need of help but I won't go out to find people who in need of my help" I reason out but Taiga just frowns at my answer.

"But Touma, there are people out there that needs help. If you watch the news on TV, you will know that a lot of people are suffering around the world. I won't be able to help them but at least, I want to help those who I can reach" Taiga-nee said with hurtful expression. She is feeling guilty of not being able to help other people who are far reach of her own hands, which is why she wants to help those she can help reach…

Suffering… around the world.

I closed my eyes and remember the Demons who tricked the humans. I remember the Fallen who treats humans as breeding stock. I remember the threat of the Youkai to the people around the mountain.

I only know the suffering that was brought down by the supernatural beings.

I don't know what kind of suffering, the people who lives around the world are feeling.

Suffering….

"I don't…know…" I said while my head is looking down at the ground. My voice is soft which is why it gets the attention of Taiga-nee and Mrs. Tohsaka.

"I don't know because I don't have tv antenna or cable" I said weakly but it brings laugh to Taiga-nee and smiles to Mrs. Tohsaka.

"Touma you don't have TV? But you own a farming lot and you should be earning lots of money!" She said while tapping my back.

"fufufu what's the problem Kusanagi-san? Having problem with money? If you want, I can ask my husband to lend you one so you can afford to have one" Mrs. Tohsaka said it in joking manner. She is smiling and not serious about it. She is also laughing a bit.

"The problem isn't about money. I have lots of those. I have sole control of agricultural goods here in Fuyuki and that business is mine, alone. So money isn't the problem. The problem is, I'm not allowed to have one" I then look up and set my eyes at the darkening sky.

There are still no stars.

In the battle between Pray and Avrora, they are smashing and tossing stars at each other.

My answer had probably surprise them because they stop smiling and look at me seriously.

"Taiga-nee, if you remember what I said during the time when I stayed at your house then you will know that what I've only been doing is only reading, studying, training, farming and playing video game but the last part isn't for entertainment. It's for personal development because a relative is a game creator" I lied at the last part but I didn't lie at the others.

"I sleep at night (which is a lie) and when I woke up I tend to my farm. At noon, I study and read. At late afternoon, I train. At night, I test some games and after that, I sleep. That is the only thing I usually do, unless Rin barges in to play" I say offhandedly and tried jokingly but my eyes are serious.

That put a pause to both Taiga-nee and Mrs. Tohsaka.

"I don't usually do stuff for entertainment. I mostly either work or learn. The only free time is with Rin or when I'm with you guys" I said that last part when I look at Taiga-nee. I tried to smile but it didn't put a smile to Taiga-nee's face.

"Touma…" Taiga-nee's face is conflicted and the same for Mrs. Tohsaka but I don't want them to worry for me.

"You don't need to worry for me. I know what I'm doing and I need it if I'm to be the next head" which is a lie I said to ease them. I'm doing that stuff as training and making myself ready when I face the monstrous supernatural being.

I look up in the sky and when I saw the stars are showing up.

I stand up and it stops Taiga-nee and Mrs. Tohsaka from looking at me with pitying eyes.

I don't need pity.

"I think it's about time to return home now" I said to them and then pointed out that its dark now.

That made the react fast.

"Aaaaah! We need to return home now. Dinner is coming. Nina, Raku! We need to go home now. Sorry Aoi-nee and Touma but we need to go. Bye bye and see you around!" She shouts while she runs to meet Nina and Raku who are still playing with Rin. Taiga-nee meet with Nina and Raku and the trio waves their goodbye to us and start walking back home.

I also notice Rin coming closer to me.

"Sakura, we're going home now" Mrs. Tohsaka shouts to Sakura who heard her mother's call and stands up and from her seating position and approached her mother.

"Well, it was an enlightening talk Kusanagi-san. Till we meet again" Mrs. Tohsaka bows at me and I returned the gesture.

"I enjoyed your company Mrs. Tohsaka. Till we meet again" I bowed and see them off. Sakura waves goodbye at me and I also return the gesture by waving back at her.

Before the mother and daughter combo disappear.

 _Would you like to invite Tohsaka Aoi as Friend? YES_

 _Would you like to invite Tohsaka Sakura as Friend? YES_

With that, I would be able to track the movement of those two.

By the time those two disappear, I notice that Rin is already standing by my side.

"Touma" She mutters softly at me.

"Let's go Rin. I will take you home" I raised my left hand for her to take and she smiles at me while she takes me left hand.

We walked back to Shinto city while holding hands.

Marriage… what does Mrs. Tohsaka mean with Rin being like her…

* * *

 **Part 58**

"Shibuya-san we're back" I called out to the story owner who is currently absent on the cashier or anywhere inside the store.

The store design is simple with glass display for different beautiful flowers in the side and a row of flower pots in the left side stand and a bouquet of flowers in the right side stand.

It's only a small store but it has variety of flowers in display and for sale, though since I first visit, I haven't even seen a single customer here. Are they doing fine in business? Though I think they are, if not then the store would have closed already. Plus, the customers can order for flowers via phone instead of visiting the store itself. If I remember it right, Mrs. Shibuya do flower arrangements for various occasion like weddings and parties.

"Come on Rin, you should dine and stay with your family during the night. I'm fine with you always visiting but you should stay with your family more" I reason out with the reluctant Rin.

"But, Touma…" Rin is conflicted and she is still not telling me what's worrying her. I hope she just tell me the problem already so I can help her.

"Are you still afraid of Pray?" I asked her while waiting for Mr. Shibuya.

"That demon?" Rin raised her left eyebrow while answering my question with a question.

"No, I'm not afraid of her. She is just plain irritating. She should just leave us be. Hmmph" She crossed her arms after clarifying what she mean.

"hehe, I see" I laugh a bit and I feel relaxed. It's not about Pray. She isn't affected by the incident that happens to her. Her uneasiness comes from a different problem and my problem is she is not saying what that problem is.

"Ah, Touma and Rin too, Welcome back" Mr Shibuya had greeted us but I see an exhausted expression on him. I wonder what is happening here.

"Good evening Shibuya-san" I bowed to his welcoming greeting.

"I'm back papa!" Rin happily greeted and run to her father. She hugs him and kisses his cheeks. Mr. Shibuya is happy to see her gentle and energetic daughter back but this is a rare occasion for Rin. She is usually meek now and quiet. She also tries to act mature for her age. Maybe it's because of my influence?

"Papa… did they visit again?" Rin asked his father by whispering her question to her ear while she is still hugging him but her father just smiles at Rin and rubs her hair lovingly.

"It's fine Rin, you will be fine" He then stands up and smiled at me and then looks at his daughter sternly.

"Rin, you better clean yourself now before dinner. Your mother is already preparing the dining table. Be quick. Clap clap" Mr. Shibuya orders his daughter sternly but he is just being a strict and loving father. He then claps his hands and Rin start running to the backdoor of the shop.

"Okay!" She happily replied while following her father's order. Mr. Shibuya just looks at her and smiled sadly.

"Shibuya-san is there a problem?" I asked slowly but he just shakes his head.

"No there isn't. You really shouldn't think too much into it. We're just having problem with business" He tried to laugh at the end but it felt fake and hollow.

"I see, well with you as the store owner. You probably scare the customers away" I tried to joke it and it worked but we're just lying with each other and we are both aware with it.

"What did you say!? You cheeky brat' He then rubs the scalp of my head with his hard and rough hands. He really works hard with these big hands of his.

"hehehe, You should just ask Mrs. Shibuya to man the store. She is beautiful and would attract more customers to your rundown store" It looks like I stuck a chord when I said Mrs. Shibuya but he relaxed fast and goes for the attack. He tried to tickles my side but I don't have any ticklish spot which is why I just look at him oddly.

He coughs loudly and composed himself and answered. "You really cheeky you annoying brat, you're even hitting on my wife" he laughs and smiles while we went outside of the store.

It's already dark outside with only few passersby's so there won't be people who would be eavesdropping on our conversation. I'm also making sure that no one would hear what we're talking about. I'm also in a lookout for bugs within the hundred meter range.

"I'm just stating the fact old man. Your ugly and your wife is beautiful" We stand at the front of the glass window of the store. I'm just standing with one leg support and looking lazy while Mr. Shibuya had a smile in his face and his arms are crossed on his chest.

He is looking at the dark sky in the light. It was being illuminated by lights of the stars and the crescent moon that is peaking behind the clouds.

"You're right there. Touma. I'm really lucky to have her around" He said calmly. He is happy with his life and is proud with his family but he is surely having current problem now that I don't know about. I don't want to intrude into them which is why I'm not forcing the answer from him but I wish they would just say it already.

Silence reins our stay outside. We are just contented in looking at the beautiful night sky but I can't really stay out for the night that long. I have a mission to do starting tomorrow.

"Shibuya-san. Do you know Tohsaka Aoi? The wife of the head of Tohsaka family? They are famous here in Fuyuki by owning the biggest jewelry stores in the commercial district" I tried to start my probing question. Mr. Shibuya just humms and shakes his head after a few second.

"Nope, I don't know her. Why?" He asks and then looks at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, when I brought Rin with me to play with my friends in Miyama town. ("Miyama?" That got a reaction from Mr. Shibuya) I also meet Mrs. Tohsaka again. We had a friendly chat while I'm resting in the seats provided by the park. While we were chatting, she mentions that Rin is just like her. So I wonder if you know her or knew what she means." I first look at the dark sky while explaining

"I see…" He then starts thinking deeply while still having his arms crossed in front of his chest. He is looking at the park but his mind is not centered on the park.

"She is probably a related to my wife but I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with her family because we had a sour relationship. I did take away their precious daughter without their consent" He then looks at me smugly while telling the last part of his story.

"Eh! You elope with your wife?" I was shocked a bit but my emotion had become controlled fast.

"Yes! hahaha" He answers smugly and he brought his arms into his waist and laughs proudly.

I just look at him oddly for a couple of few seconds before I ask my question.

"Is your current problem about Mrs. Shibuya's family?" That puts a stop to his boastful laughing and he became silent and he frowns from my question. He didn't bother looking at me and just look again at the sky and he answers.

"Probably" He is avoiding the question… adults. Why can't they just answer honestly?

I sighed and answered with "I see" I then also look at the starry sky and we observe the night silently.

I won't get an answer from him.

But at least I have a clue now.

I would need to find out the maiden name of Mrs. Shibuya or Mrs. Tohsaka, if they are related somehow then I just need to find out the answer from one of them.

If I found it out. I would get the answer I needed.

Sigh… I'm not good at detective works. Even if I liked watching Detective Conan and Kindaichi series.

"Touma" Mr. Shibuya called my name and I looked at him.

"Be careful in Miyama during the night time or rather, be careful at night. There had been news of people disappearing around the world during night time. Here in Shinto, there hadn't been any disappearance but in Miyama?" He then closed his eyes and takes a deep breath and continues his warning.

"There had been people complaining in the local police office and there was poster there of missing people. They are usually girls around elementary to high school of age. I worry for Rin so be careful. I know you're not… ordinary… but still... be careful" He said and he resumes his silence by looking at the stars.

"I will" I answer back in a simple and usual monotonous tone.

"I will also protect Rin so don't worry" I added but he smirks at that.

"Heeh, are you asking for the hand of my daughter? Well I approved" He jokes jovially but there is no mirth in his eyes but only hidden pain and suffering.

"If you told me your problem then maybe, but then again, I can't predict the future" I answered back and resume my viewing of the dark starry sky. It's really beautiful.

Mr. Shibuya didn't answers back after that.

We just continue to gaze at the night sky until we heard Mrs. Shibuya shouting for Mr. Shibuya to come inside and the dinner is ready.

I bid my goodbye and I decided to take a slow walk back home to observe the beauty of space.

* * *

 **Part 59**

"I'm back" I said while opening the entrance door.

"Welcome back" Metang had come to greet me together with Seadra. They are both present and smiled at me when I entered the door.

"Thanks" I said to them and together with the two. We entered the house.

I see Pupitar is the one taking care of Mittelt which is rare. Mittelt is currently drinking milk in a feeding bottle. She was laid in the mattress and a bunch of pillows surrounded her. Pupitar is just looking at her while reading another shoujo manga.

Flaaffy and Charmeleon are still playing nonstop in front of the projector and Pidgeotto is nowhere to be found.

"Where is Pidgeotto?" I asked to my two escorts.

"In the garden" Seadra answers and I just nod but what's she doing there? It's already night.

I search for Pray and Avrora but they are nowhere around. They are probably staying inside Pray's room.

"What is she doing in the garden?" I asked the two. I take a sit in the dinning chair and Metang had poured a fruit juice for me that she got from the refrigerator, while Seadra had prepared the dinner meal for me.

"Did you guys have dinner already?" I asked because the meal they are preparing is only for me.

What time is it?

Did they have dinner already?

"Yes, we have dinner already. It's already past 9 and Pray-san is already in the mad mood. So we didn't wait for you" Metang said and when I checked the clocked that is currently hanging in the wall, she was right. I didn't notice that I take that long.

I knew that I'm taking my time while looking at the night sky but I didn't think that I walked that slowly. Maybe, it's just already late when I start walking home. Mr. Shibuya-san and I did spend some time while just observing the stars.

Being able to observe the beauty of the night is one of the few advantages of living in countryside area.

Living inside the city full of night life and lights would make it impossible for one to observe and enjoy the beauty of the night.

"Avrora's meal?" I asked because that is the problem here. Avrora is a vampire and not an ordinary one. She's a progenitor and would need to drink blood everyday as her meal. If she didn't drink a single sip a day, she would revert to her animalistic instinct and it would deteriorate as more day passes by, until she won't be able to control herself from drinking and eating any living flesh.

She said that she is unique and the others aren't like her but her lineage would suffer that kind of problem.

This is why her allies are providing her with blood packs, taken freshly from hospital blood banks. She is also picky in blood and prefers to have rare blood type and blood from maidens. She is a picky and spoiled vampire.

My refrigerator is now being used as storage for her blood packs but sometimes, she got she got the urge to drink Mittelt or Rin's blood. This brings another reason of why I'm not allowing Rin to sleep in my house right now.

The last time she tried to drink Mittelt or Rin's blood, I almost fought her but she relents on just drinking my own which I freely give. It's not like I can win against her and Pray just won't care enough, as long as I'm alive.

"Avrora had her meal and didn't cause trouble though she got addicted to playing Castlevania: Lament of Innocence and she ended up destroying few controllers due to her uncontrolled strengthen when her character dies. Hehe" Metang giggles at the near end.

That vampire…

Since she always sleeps and didn't care much on what happen in the world. The current state of the world really surprised her. She didn't expect for it to evolve into like this and every new technology she saw, entertains her greatly. She is liked a child, really troublesome.

"I see" I sat quietly and eat my meal while watching Flaaffy and Charmeleon plays.

They are currently playing Tekken and playing it in a huge projector really makes the game feel real.

I wonder if the games would reach 3D technology in the near future.

I finished my meal and start relaxing.

I would be out for a while because of a mission that I would do together with the Kihara clan. An allied clan of the clan and they are more specialized in research and development of anything new.

"You're late" Is Pray's first word. I already notice her living her room but Avrora is not with her. Avrora is already sleeping. I also didn't bother going to her room after the meal because I know that those two are busy.

I often hear lewd sounds in that room and I didn't bother stretching my senses to see what they are doing but apparently, Avrora's drinking of blood can be very sensual, though I didn't notice. She just say that it's for girls only thing.

I wonder what's the relationship between those two.

They sure knew each other for some time now. I also wonder what's Pray's real age is but I fear for my life, if I asked it. It's probably a lot worse than what Mrs. Tohsaka can do because my survival instincts didn't kick in when I asked her age but it did for Pray. I still remember when the idea comes into my mind and I tried to ask her, her real age. My instincts just tell me to not ask or I'll die, so I just stop asking.

"I decided to take a slow walk when I'm returning home, to observe the night stars. I've become interested at them after witnessing them through your battles" I answered half-heartedly. I'm not serious about it but I didn't lie when I say that I've become interested in the stars.

"Hmm, you might get to see them in the future. Just stay away from them, when someone had decided to throw it at you" She said while talking towards one of the chairs in the dining table. She take the seat in the top right of the dining table. She then asks for a glass of drink to Seadra.

My only reaction to her answer is raising my right eyebrow "Why would I pick a fight with someone that can control heavenly bodies? I would ended up squash like a bug if I pick a fight with those types" I answered seriously because I don't plan to fight those types of being.

"You won't probably seek them out but if you continue to follow your path, you will eventually encounter them" She answers cryptically while drinking her fruit juice, I didn't answer her back and I just sit comfortably in the chair and watched the others play the game. I'm still waiting for what Pray would say about the mission, that where scheduled for this April.

"Mom, do you know the maiden name of Tohsaka Aoi?" I tried asking but I don't have my hopes up for getting the answer that I wanted.

"Yes…" I waited in silence for her to continue but… she didn't.

"You shouldn't meddle in other clan's affairs" I didn't expect that. Is she warning me or advising me? I don't get it.

"I plan to take the mantle of clan head" I said and that only reaction I got from her is a slight twitch of her right eyebrow.

"I expected it, but that would be difficult. You won't have problem on 4 out of your 6 supporters but you will need the majority of the Elders to vote for you. You would need 7 votes to be declared as the new clan head" She explains but I already know that and she knew that I knew already. She is just stating that it would be a difficult task to do.

"Why does the two of my supporters would be against me?" I asked to get a clue of inner politics of the clan.

"Those two would prefer if you focus on what you meant to do and not be burden by the clan head status. Taking the mantle of the clan head would make you lose precious times in dealing with the enemies and training to become stronger" I see and understand her point.

"What about the 3 neutral elders?" I asked. It would be difficult to make those 2 elders to support me if they can only think of the enemies of the clan. They are probably the type that holds grudges even after a few decades, they won't forgive and forget the transgression of the supernatural beings and if they want me to focus on dealing with them. Then being a clan head would surely something they won't like.

Being a clan head would make me too busy in handling clan businesses than focusing on the enemies.

"As for the 3 neutral elders… that would be hard. One of them prefers to just focus more on the enemies. One is true neutral to the either side of the clan and the other doesn't like dealing with politics, which is why he stays neutral in clan's affairs" I see… convincing people who doesn't like dealing with politics would be hard and specially if they have their own belief. So persuading the neutral one would also be hard. The only one I can think of supporting me is the one who likes to focus more on the enemies than clan business.

"So my only chance is getting support from the war freaks" I mutter but Pray hears it and she nods her head.

"Those 3 aren't really hard to convince. Just made it sure that you're on the same mindset as them. They really loath the supernatural beings and prefer the extinction than separation. I'm more on the don't care camp. Two from your younger's brother camp is the same as me. We really didn't care much on what the supernatural beings do to the others as long as they don't do something against the clan" She finished her drink and she then set her eyes at me.

I was shocked a bit with her serious look and it stay like that for a couple of seconds before she begun speaking.

"Stop fooling around and forget already your childish crush. It would just get you killed." She said seriously while looking at me.

"You're watching" I answer but I'm not accusing but just stating the fact that she is observing me.

"You should stop associating with those people. They are making you more vulnerable. If something where to happen to them, you're the type that won't be able to forgive yourself for associating with them and that would be detrimental to your development. This is an order. Don't meet them again" Pray said ferociously while looking straight at my defiant glare.

"No" I coldly answer.

"Why?" Her cold voice felt like the touched of death to my ears and I feel the temperature dropping but I won't follow this stupid order.

"They won't be a problem" I assured.

"You don't see them as a problem? Even though that group had already captured you and used truth serum on you, to force you to reveal the current problem? Why?" She asked me seriously and her eyes are focus on my eyes and it's not even blinking. It just continues to narrow as more question and more answers are being said in the open.

"They aren't the real threat so I don't see them as a threat. I'm more wary of the old bug that lives in the Matou Mansion" I followed Byakuya's trail and I finally found the house. I even tried to visit it at night but it gave off an ominously feeling to it. I know that I have cleaned my surrounding of dirty bugs but I can't help feel that someone is watching me as I approach the huge mansion.

"Sigh… true the magus are the current problem for the grail war and it's much easier to just deal with them but they are still needed alive. As long as we don't know the identity of the outside party that helps in developing the grail war. They shouldn't be harmed" She gives the finality in the matter about the Magus. They are off limits as long as we don't know who are helping them.

"While our clan would only be observing and investigating the magus family and you're included in it, (I narrowed my eyes when she issued that order) The Yakuza group that you've been associating aren't that restrained in their methods in approaching the matter. I've already had sightings of the members of that group are sabotaging Tohsaka's businesses. They are stopping his shipment and they are stealing some of his products. They aren't still making a move with Makiri because the old bug didn't have much dealings with them but they aren't as reserved to the Tohsaka. They even had a small confrontation because of what the Yakuza group did to his products. They had a heated talk at the Tohsaka mansion when Raiga had come to visit Tokiomi. His excuse was to have a friendly visit but it's more of a deceleration of war than having friendly chat. The declaration is subtle but Tokiomi isn't dumb to not notice it and he became enrage and he started shouting profanities to Raiga that just smiles at him. The sound cost the Tohsaka brat to see what's happening and she tried to calm her father but Tokiomi just hit her. Raiga leaves after commenting on Tokiomi's bad parenting." (Rin? Is that the reason why Rin is not with Sakura and Mrs. Tohsaka? But how the heck can Pray know this) Pray probably know this because she stops explaining on what she knows and she just puts down the glass of juice in the table and put her right elbow on the table and raise her hand and points her index finger at me.

What am I looking at? I was confused and I raised my right eyebrow to show my confusion.

"You might not be able to see it but there is currently a mini camera bug, perched in my index finger" She said and I tried to look harder but I can't really see anything. I can only see her pale colored index finger and nothing else.

"It's a nano-size bug that can monitor a target, record video and sound, gather research data, gets temperature reading and other useful data of the area it's been sent to investigate. This invention is called the _UNDER_LINE._ This technology is something the director used to spy and govern the academy city and because of this, it's impossible for one to enter the academy city without being spotted by the director" She just stated it while still having her index finger pointed. She then stretches her head and clench her fist and lay it down on the table.

"Can I have a sample to study it?" I asked. Having a nano-size spying bug could be really helpful.

"You can't. You have to build one on your own. In academy city, the researchers aren't given anything aside from funds. You would be the one to secure the raw materials, the reading and research materials. The researchers there do everything in their own and you should too because you have a blood of Kihara in you. You're not pure Kusanagi so it's also in your blood to research and create" She said and then she coughs and her eyes had become cold again.

"The Yakuza are really starting to become bold in the last past days and it would just put more pressure on Tokiomi. Makiri didn't deal much with them because his business is more in stock markets and land business. Makiri only ask assistance from the Yakuza when he wants something dead and he can't do it personally. But for Tokiomi it's different. His large shipment and illegal shipment of jewels are in need of protection and assistance during transportation which is why he usually asks the local Yakuza group for assistance and protection and because of that. The Yakuza had personal knowledge in Tokiomi's business and they can do lots of damage if they wanted too. They are still treading carefully in how to deal with Makiri but its only a matter of time before they make their move." She explains. Her glass is also now empty which is why she asks for another one.

"So they are doing some damage" I didn't know what Raiga would do with the knowledge of a possible creation of black hole here in Fuyuki but it looks like they aren't that reckless to just march in and demand answers from the magus family.

"They would surely die. I assure you that result if they continue to interfere with Tokiomi's business" Pray coldly declares the result of their involvement.

"They should be used to dealing with their kind. They won't die easily and even if they got caught, I know that Mr. Fujimura would protect his children" I answered back coldly and with lack of emotions. As much as disturbing my thought of them dying won't be my problem to me as long as the children are fine. I can't still help but hate them, even if the resentment had thin out through time but it didn't disappear.

I'm not the type that forgets and forgive. I also know how to hold grudges.

"What if the Magus used their children as hostages? You're underestimating too much on how underhanded the Magus could get. They might be old fashion bunch but they won't shy away from taking advantage of the children" Pray said this to try to dissuade me in not seeing them again but it's just giving me more reason to be close to them.

"If the magus involved the children, I would deal with them" I answer it simply like it's a matter of fact.

"Don't underestimate the enforcer of the magus association" Pray warns me but I can't really understand her. She treats all as trash but she never underestimates the enemies. No matter how weak they are compared to her. Maybe that is one of the secret of why she is undefeated.

"I know" I don't plan to underestimate my enemies too. I'm not allowed to die and be reckless. There are lots at stake in my survival. I need to fulfill my duty.

"They will die" She clarifies.

"I will prevent it. If I can't protect them all, I will at least save the children" I declare.

"You will probably blame yourself if they die" She states.

"I know but I would just learn to accept it. I did involve them into this mess and it's because of my petty grudge to them" I answer.

"Having grudge is normal" She said while drinking fruit juice.

"And I'm still normal" Which is a lie we both know.

I'm just pretending.

I'm contradicting myself.

I save but I abandon.

I protect but I kill.

I don't know what I want but I surely don't want to be a hero and die.

"I will just do what I want" I finally settle to that and Pray just smiles at that.

"That is also good" She then place the empty glass to the table and she didn't ask for a refill.

"We're going to Shikoku to wipe a Youkai City hidden in the mountains. They are preparing in increasing their numbers and if we let them be. We don't know what they would cause in the future" She said and she then stands.

"I understand" I answered and then I follow her lead.

It's time to for the HUNT.

* * *

 **In between lines "Tohsaka Tokiomi"**

"Pant…pant…Fa-ther... pant… did…I pant…do… great?" The girl asked her father.

The exhausted girl asks to the cold individual that is looking down at her.

The girl can barely move and can only move her eyes to look at her father that is looking down at her with his cold eyes.

Her shirt, skirt and underwear are already wet due to her heavy sweating but she didn't mind.

She can only lie in the cold stone floor of the room but she is not minding the cold floor or the extreme fatigue of her body.

The only thing she mined is the answer of the father that she looks up to.

"No… your work is sloppy. You would need to redo it. If you can only do something of this level then you won't be able to compete with the next head of the Kusanagi Clan" The voice coldly replies to the tired girl.

"Pant..pant…I….se- THUD" The girl tried to lift her head and to look straight at her father but her body had gave up on her and her head hits the cold stone floor but the man standing in front of the collapse girl didn't do anything.

 _He didn't check on her if she is alright and he didn't carry her to be put into a warm bed._

 _No._

 _He didn't do anything._

 _He just looks coldly at the unconscious girl in front of her and shakes his head._

 _He then looks at the crystal sculpture that the girl produced._

 _The crystal's design isn't that elaborate. The crystal just spread out like a porcupine. The pointed end is dull and the edges are also dull and the overall strength of the sculpture is too brittle. While the form looks bad at least the crystal is clear and shiny._

 _It looks beautiful if one just looks at it and didn't observe the finer details._

 _It's more deformed than an actual work of art but it shows talent._

 _For someone of Rin's age, this is an incredible accomplishment and someone that Tokiomi can't accomplish._

 _He can't even accomplish this feat in his younger years._

 _Tohsaka Tokiomi is the current head of the Tohsaka Family and he can honestly admit that he is not as gifted as his daughters which are one of the sources of his problem._

 _But this is not enough._

 _This is not enough if she wants to compete with the boy who claims to be the next head of that heretical clan._

 _If she wants to be acknowledge as the best. This level of work isn't enough._

 _Tokiomi just sighs and leaves her daughter; his wife will take care of her when she returns._

 _He has more pressing matters to attend to._

 _He then leaves her daughter in the cold stone floor and left the workshop._

 _His destination is his study room which doubles as his office._

 _He also needs to take care of family business aside from magus business._

The location of Tohsaka mansion is in the southern end of the western side of Miyama.

The mansion is big and large. It has two floors, one attic and basement that the family used as the magus workshop. The design of the house is western style which further shows the origin of the family.

The Firsts Tohsaka's are Hidden Christian.

The hidden Christian starts after the Shimabara Rebellion in the year 1630's.

Shimabara Rebellion happens when the peasants and ronins rebelled due to the increase of taxes because of the construction of the new castle at Shimabara.

The rebellion ended when the Tokugawa Shogunate sent a force of 125 000 to defeat the rebels that used the Hara Castle as their base.

The rebel leader Amakusa Shiro was beheaded and the prohibition of Christianity was strictly enforced. Any practitioner would be punished extremely.

Which is why the early Tohsaka had taken refuge in Fuyuki, where the influence of the government isn't that high.

The first head of the Tohsaka famly as a magus family is Tohsaka Nagato.

His been apprentice of the Wizard Marshal Zelretch and had work with the Makiri and Einzbern in creating the Holy Grail.

Tohsaka Nagato is the least promising of Zelretch pupils and at most, an average Magus, which is why the Wizard Marshal thinks it would be interesting to take him, an average magus, as his apprentice. The way the Wizard Marshal thinks is just plain weird but for some of the magus in the association. They just associate his weirdness as a side effect of him wielding a _true magic_ and anyone who wields a _true magic_ can't be normal.

Tohsaka Nagato is not talented enough to be much of help in developing the system but he at least provided the land that the Tohsaka owned, to be the place where the ritual would happen.

Instead of Nagato, the one who has greater role in completing the grail system is his _daughter_. She is the much more talented Magus and the one that helps in devising the system, used for the grail war.

 _And just like Nagato, Tokiomi is also not that talented._

 _The one who has abundant of talent is his daughters._

 _He actually envies Rin's accomplishment. If he has more talent, then he might be able to do more but alas._

 _He is not one of the gifted ones._

 _His skills aren't that bad but he is not that great either._

 _He can use dual elements of fire and wind but it can't be compared to his daughter Rin._

 _Rin has the rare talent called average._

 _She can use all elements._

 _His other daughter Sakura has also a rare talent called Imaginary Number._

 _She can adapt to any form of magecraft which is more rare than average._

 _Sakrua has the potential to use any kind of magecraft and it pains Tokiomi to discard such talent._

 _This is one of the dilemmas of Tokiomi._

 _He is not a cold person._

 _He loves his daughters and wife._

 _He is a loving husband that cares for his family but before he becomes a loving father and loving husband._

 _Tokiomi is a Magus._

 _And as a magus, he can't help but wants to develop the skills of both of his daughters but he can't._

 _There is only one heir and one practitioner of magecraft in a magus family._

 _He wants to teach both but he can't._

 _That's tradition and he can't just go against the teachings._

 _He is a proper magus and he follows orders._

 _He is also a Christian. He is a person with strong faith to the God._

 _He follows the laws strictly and people will probably call him cold but that is just how the world works._

 _So for the sake of Rin, Sakura was being discarded._

 _And this decision pains Tokiomi more than any kind of training he did as a magus._

 _The path of the magus is the path to walk beside death._

 _If one made a mistake while enacting his or her mysteries, one can easily die._

 _So it's been ingrained to any practitioner of magecraft that one must accept that one might die, anytime while doing researching his mystery._

 _Practicing, researching and experimenting are one part of being a magus and the other is suffering, pain, and failure._

 _Tokiomi had face a lot of trials in the past and he had endured tortures that would make a normal person cries and begs for his life to ended._

 _So to Tokiomi, feeling pain and suffering is normal but this… this decision of discarding Sakura is the most painful one and he would forever feel this pain as long as he sees her talented daughter, as a normal girl who hasn't been given proper training as magus and her potential was wasted to become normal._

After exiting the workshop, Tokiomi climbs the flight of stairs and opens the door at the end of the staircase, after opening it, he then exits and closes back the door. His workshop is located at the basement of the mansion.

The magus workshop is the most sacred sanctuary of the magus. It's where the magus performs and studies his mystery. It also contains the lifetime research of the magus which is why it's always fortified with defensive and offensive bounded field to protect from possible invaders.

The house interior is western design.

The house shows great elegance and extravagant.

The furniture, walls, ceiling, the floor, and the house accessories are all high quality.

It just shows how rich the family is.

Being the second owner of Fuyuki isn't just for show or something that where assigned to them.

They really own a portion of Fuyuki.

Tokiomi's study room is in the second floor which is why after entering the ground floor. He then goes for the stairs that can be found in the entrance. He passed the dining area and living area as he goes for the grand entrance of the house and climbs the stairs and then goes for his study room.

Inside the study room, Tokiomi takes his seat and review the reports.

 _The report that Tokiomi is currently reading is the lost jewels and that he is importing from outside sources._

 _The lowest class of those jewels cost 500 000 yen each and the highest cost a lot of millions for each and it's all been stolen by someone he considered ones an ally._

 _He can't really understand on why Raiga have become hostile towards him._

 _He can't remember anything that he had done that would cause such hostility._

 _But his current actions clearly show that Raiga Fujimura had become his enemy._

 _He can't make dealings with them anymore. He also would need another courier for his Jewels._

 _He has other allies that he can ask for assistance but they might cost him more because of the sudden incidents._

 _Lost shipments and the deaths of employees, these events are bad for any businessman._

 _He would need to give compensation for the death and there would also be investigation that he would need to take care off and papers to be filed for the local government._

 _These sudden attacks on his shipments would make his other allies hesitant in making dealings with him._

 _Money can buy their service but it would cost more than he usually need._

 _He can't help but sighed and massage his temple._

 _Why did this happen?_

 _Tokiomi can't help but ask._

 _He also wonders when Raiga Fujimura became interested in the Holy Grail War._

 _Raiga's line of questioning is about the game mechanics of the Grail and how would the Grail manifest._

 _He is also questioning if we are sure of what we're doing._

 _That idiot! He is overstepping his bounds and is insulting my family's legacy._

 _Questioning the Holy Grail System that the founding families had created with the sacrifice of their own lives._

 _While Raiga and his group of Yakuza are in the know of the magic side of the world, they aren't really part of the magic side of the world._

 _They aren't also part of the mundane world._

 _They are in the grey area._

 _And for them, they are usually fine with staying out of our business but they suddenly start questioning the inner workings of the grail._

 _Something must have happen. Tokiomi ponders but what?_

 _Why would Raiga question if it's safe for the Holy Grail to manifest?_

 _Tokiomi can't understand it._

 _He hasn't checked the Greater Grail since he takes the mantle of the fifth head of the family but its working properly, right?_

 _He remembers from his father that the Kusanagi Clan had tamper with it but it was also proven that they didn't do anything but just try to get close to it._

 _He doesn't know what really happen or the result of their action because it's not been documented but this action starts the crack between the relationship of the founding family of the grail and Kusanagi Clan._

 _The Kusanagi Clan._

 _They brought this whole problem that he is currently facing._

 _They did something to the land of Fuyuki to delay the upcoming war._

 _They change the landscape with an excuse of modernizing the city._

 _They change the roads, streets and the line of the houses which causes disturbance to the flow of Mana in the land._

 _They also installed those insufferable shrines around the Fuyuki City._

 _Oh, he knows how those shrine works._

 _It's a barrier protection ritual._

 _It's a unique mix of Japanese and Chinese Shinto and Buddhism Ritual._

 _He admits that it's an ingenious work and he only manage to understand it because he was born in the east and not in the west, but he can't help but be angry at those annoying fools who thought that they are better._

 _The shrine are sucking the energy from the Ley Lines for later use and they probably plan to use it to minimize the damage done to the city but it just show that they don't have faith to us. Their supposedly allies._

 _While he admits that there had been casualties in the past Grail War but that can't be helped._

 _While he is sad that there had been casualties, he also understands that it can't be totally prevented._

 _Those sacrifices would be necessary to reach the Root._

 _They won't be forgotten and they would join the great spiral flow of energy._

 _He sighs again and he can't help but sigh lately with the complicated problems that just keep on piling up._

 _The last problem is the next or current head of the Kusanagi Clan._

 _He had heard it from Rin when she had come home._

 _She tells the story and it urges her to train harder. It pushes her beyond her limits and causes her to collapse but to perfect ones craft. One needs to train hard and the path of the magus is the one who walks the path of Death._

 _He also heard from Sakura that the boy is smart. Pretty smart for his age._

 _He also heard it from his wife on how easy the boy performs his mystery._

 _He tried to spy on the boy but his familiar got burned away, when it enters the 100 meter distance from the boy._

 _The boy can feel the work of mystery if it's something within 100 meter distance._

 _He tried to observe from afar and what he saw really rattles his core._

 _It's really scary._

 _He is scared of the boy._

 _That boy is not a boy but a monster._

 _The Kusanagi Clan had live up to their names as Clan of Demons._

 _The Kusanagi Clan had been called a lot of names in the past but he prefers this title._

 _It fits them and he can't help but compare them to their mortal enemies._

 _They eradicate the demons but they are also like them._

 _What a hypocritical clan._

 _They act noble but they aren't._

 _They played with the souls of the living and would gladly sacrifice them to enact their mystery._

 _Their mystery might resemble the third true magic but it isn't._

 _Its different application of soul magic and it's a sin against life._

 _When he tried to see the boy from afar, he can feel the alien power that surrounds him._

 _He is not normal but he is also not magical._

 _He can also feel the world is slowly crushing him but he is fighting back._

 _A boy fighting against the world!_

 _Against the will of Gaia!_

 _It's insane that he can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of such scenery._

 _But even while he laughs, he can't stop his body from shaking._

 _He is clearly scared of that boy._

 _He knew that he is ordinary and he knew that his daughters are talented._

 _But that boy stands in different level._

 _The Kusanagi clan is really a fearsome clan._

 _They are known in the public as protectors of Japan and a clan that practice inbreeding and polygamy but that is for the public knowledge only and because of their incestuous behavior, they aren't popular to the local people._

 _They are trusted as protector but not trusted as a person._

 _They don't have the trust of the people but they had the trust of the royal family and to them, that is enough._

 _For the magus community, they are known and viewed as heretics._

 _They are heretic people that fight against the natural order of the world._

 _They aren't gifted with great power._

 _They aren't also talented people._

 _Only one thing stands out for them._

 _Their will to survive._

 _They will do anything to survive._

 _They are anti-thesis to the magus who welcomes death to just further their research._

 _They will abandon their research and work without second thought, if it threatens their life._

 _They will think of other methods to save themselves and to acquire more power._

 _They are heretics and monster._

 _People might view Magus as being who are amoral but isn't it the same for the Kusanagi Clan?_

 _Tokiomi can't help but shakes his head._

 _This isn't the time to think of such thing._

 _The grail war is approaching. He can tell. The shrines are at their limit. The cracked in the middle right area proves it, though that area is the west side of Fuyuki and it means that it includes the foreign side of Miyama but he didn't care even one bit._

 _He is the second owner and he will ensure the protection of the people and he can't wait for the upcoming war._

 _Tokiomi can't help but smile while rubbing gently the box in front of him._

 _This box contains the artifact that would grant him victory._

 _This artifact was in his possession for more than a decade already and it would be finally used._

 _He initially intends to not get marry and just focus on the war but the war didn't occur in the intended year of 1990._

 _And with the death of his father, he was force to find a wife that would sire the next generation of Tohsaka._

 _He was lucky that he has contacts with the Zenjou Clan._

 _When he made contact to the Zenjou Clan to find the perfect wife._

 _He had heard that the clan had some problem with a runaway member._

 _He would probably be denied back then if not for his connections._

 _They are just too focused on finding their runaway member than to cater him but thanks to his contact, he was entertained and he was gifted a perfect wife that sires two of his most important treasures._

 _He became a proud husband and father._

 _And the most important of all, is that he is a proud Magus._

 _He then wonders of what happens to that member._

 _There is no running away from a magus family._

 _If you're a born member of a magus family, then you will die a member of a magus family._

 _An alarm stops Tokiomi from reminiscing but he is calm._

 _Someone had entered the bounded field of the mansion but he knew who they are._

 _He just wonders on why they are late on returning back home._

 _Tokiomi had then stands up and starts walking towards the door._

 _It's the duty of a role model husband to greet his wife back._

* * *

 **Part 60**

We're currently somewhere in Shikoku.

Shikoku is the smallest of the four main islands and had the least people living, in Japan. It's located south of Honshu and east of the island of Kyushu.

The four prefectures that made up of Shikoku are Ehime, Kagawa, Kochi and Tokushima.

Our current location isn't known to me because after entering the island. I ride together with Pray, on a black armored vehicle with no openings or window to view the outside.

At first I was worried that it would cause a scene and people would notice it but the black armored vehicle has stealth properties.

It blends with its surrounding.

It's one of the transportation vehicle provided by the Academy City.

It's about 5 meters in length and 3 meters in width and 2.5 meters in height.

It has front row seats provided for the driver and 2 columns of seats that are facing with each other, for the use of passengers. It has a maximum capacity of 20 people per vehicle but the only current passengers on board are only Pray and I.

It has no window and it's armored with reinforce steel. Its design to tank on heavy damage and its outside color is pure black.

The ride takes another 2 hour before we stop in front of our current location.

The area where we stop is in the middle of mountain range.

The area around us is full of thick and tall trees. It's hard to believe that this is still part of Japan but were still in our country. The forest was just kept and preserve by the humans that inhabits in the near city.

But if one just looks around the mountain range, one won't be able to see any problem. If one tried to investigate the area, all they could found in this mountain are large trees and wild life that resides in this mountain range.

This place doesn't also have any strong spiritual connection to it. The land is also not connected to the Ley Lines. It doesn't have a shrine to host a divine protection nor are there any houses in the area.

In simple terms, there are nothing special here or anyone living in the mountain which made this mountain the perfect base for supernatural beings that doesn't want to be found.

And our current targets for this mission are the extermination of the _Oni_.

The Oni that were currently targeting are just ordinary one and not the _name_ _ones_.

Fighting a _named Oni_ is like fighting a minor heretic God and I don't have any plans in fighting one right now.

I'm not confident in winning and I don't want to gamble my life on something meaningless.

Pray said that I could probably take on a minor legend now, but I won't temp my already bad luck.

I will just complete this mission.

* * *

 **Quest Update**

 _Multiple Quests Event_

 _Quests objectives_

 _Note: Each quest objective has different reward._

 _\- Complete the assigned Mission._

 _ **\- ?**_

 _ **\- ?**_

 **Success:**

 _ **-**_ _Reward 2% EXP and increase reputation to Kusanagi and Kihara Clan._

 _ **-**_ _Reward 5% EXP and_ _acquiring?_

 _ **-**_ _Increase Level by 1 and_ _acquiring?_

 **Failure:**

 _\- Decrease reputation to Kusanagi and Kihara Clan_

 _\- Decrease reputation to_ _ **?**_

 _\- Death_

 **Duration:**

 _Until 6:00 AM Tomorrow._

 **Yes / No**

* * *

Well this is new.

A multiple quests in one event quest, I haven't experience this type of quest before.

Why do I feel like cursing my own luck right now? Oh right, I'm smart enough to know that it's useless to vent my frustration on my Meta luck.

I press _Yes_ and hope not to die.

The first reward would be useful. I would need a higher reputation for the clan to agree of making me the head of the clan.

The second and third are unknown and its making me a bit worried but nothing beats the last quest where failure means death. It's the one I'm most worried.

Failure means death but succeeding means that I would level up by 1.

I'm a bit high level now to have a quest reward that would give me a level up, just by completing it.

The last quest would probably my hardest quest up to date and it's probably related to a heretic god. The quest did appear when I decided to not face one.

My luck and ability likes to mocks me this way.

It forces me to do something I don't like.

But seriously… a heretic god this early?

I'm only 4…

I thought they would appear a bit later in my life and I would be more prepared to deal with them but its making me worried and nervous a bit but Gamers mind is already easing up my mind.

Equipping the most useful Title when facing an unknown supernatural and then checking my current skills and abilities. I set to relaxed on my seat.

" **Status"**

* * *

 **Fantasy Killer**

" _ **Kusanagi" Touma**_

 **Level - 103**

 **EXP: 12.3012%**

 **HP - 10420**

 **STA - 10360**

 **EN - 13310**

 **STR - 13**

 **DEX - 16**

 **VIT - 12**

 **INT - 301**

 **WIS - 201**

 **LUCK (- EX)**

 **STATUS POINTS – 31**

 **Fantasy Killer Title Equipped**

 **Increase attack rate when facing** _ **supernatural beings**_ **by 100%**

 **Increase dodge rate when facing** _ **supernatural beings**_ **by 100%**

 **Increase insight when facing** _ **supernatural beings**_ **by 100%**

 **Increase data speed analyzing when facing** _ **supernatural beings**_ **by 100%**

 **Increase body reaction speed when facing** _ **supernatural beings**_ **by** _ **100%**_

 **Increase brain processing speed when facing** _ **supernatural beings**_ **by** _ **100%**_

 **Increase movement speed when facing** _ **supernatural beings**_ **by 50%**

* * *

 _Ability List_

* * *

 **Gemstone (Artificial) Rank 00**

 _An ability user that has their ability since their birth. The ability comes naturally to them and they tend to learn faster and their ability is hard to categorize than the artificially made ones._

 **Effect:**

 _ **The Gamer (Level 3)**_

 _This is the name of the ability and it's the result of how the user views the reality. Like inside the game where there would be a plot story, villains, heroes, items, and levels. It's like living the life of a game character._

 _Current abilities acquired:_

 _Psychometry_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Energy Manipulation_

 _Fire Manipulation_

 _Wind Manipulation_

 _Earth Manipulation_

 _Lightning Manipulation_

 _Metal Manipulation_

 _Water manipulation_

 **Note:**

 _To level up, one must reach a point of enlightenment._

 _The power and level of an esper reflects one mental capacity and strength._

 _A change of views in the reality will affect the "Personal Reality" of the esper and will cause change to the nature of power._

 _One can grow strong or weaker, depending in the mental stimuli that the user receives._

* * *

 **Crafting (Journeyman Level)**

The ability to create something new from raw materials, to repair, modifies and enhances what already exist. To combine different existing results to create something more powerful or upgrade what is currently held.

 **Effect** :

 _An occupation that needs brute strength, delicate touch, strong body, intellectual wise mind to create something new._

 _All statuses are important to the effect of what's being created._

 _Higher proficiency level will increase the level of what item's being created and the speed of processing the plans and creating the item._

 **Note:**

 _Current known skills under crafting:_

 _Carpentry_

 _Masonry_

 _Metallurgy_

 _Tailoring_

 _Engineering_

 _Cooking_

 _Baking_

 _Blacksmithing_

 **Required:**

 _To reach new level and acquired new skill, one need to practice the craft and only through repeated action will new height of mastery would be achieve._

* * *

 **Encyclopedia of Mythological Lore for Global Scale (Professor Level)**

 _With the extensive research and studies done in different mythology, one had obtained a near encyclopedia level of knowledge for far-eastern myths._

 **Note:**

 _If one can obtain the name of the enemy, one can know the general attack_ _ **,**_ _ability, trait and weakness of the enemy thanks to the knowledge obtained._

 **Required:**

 _More extensive research on all mythology (Researcher Level)_

* * *

 **Weapon Lore (Japan)**

 _The ability gained after extensive researched done in the field of Japanese weapons. With this ability, it would be easier to learn and master a Japanese origin weapon._

 **Effect:**

 _Plus: 50% Experience in practicing and using any Japanese type of Weapon._

 **Note:**

 _The accumulated knowledge would help one identify the weapon used by the enemy. If the weapon is original from Japan, one can easily understand and predict the possible attack pattern and techniques._

 **Required:**

 _Knowledge of weapons from different countries_

* * *

 **Scholar of Knowledge (Researcher Level)**

 _The ability one had achieved by someone who isn't stopping in learning new knowledge. This ability is the proof of one has researcher's blood in you. The owner of the ability won't be ever be satisfied with its current level of knowledge_

 **Note** _ **:**_

 _This ability is the result of combing different ability with the same level and same effect._

 _Field of Expertise:_ _ **Science**_ _and_ _ **Math**_

 _Specialization Field:_ _ **Medicine**_ _,_ _ **Botany**_ _,_ _ **Engineering**_

 **Required** :

Discover the unknowns and understand them (Sage level)

* * *

 **Veteran**

 _A story about a normal high school boy that starts with a simple wish to save a nun, this trigger the events that pushed the boy to become a hero that saves the smile of everyone around him. But, in the end of his journey, he turns his back on everyone just to protect the smile of someone who is considered as the enemy of the world. He fought against the world that he protects countless time just for the lonely witch and in the end he…_

 **Effect:**

 _Gain 50% EXP bonus for everything._

 **Note:**

 _This is the result of eternal cycle. The knowledge is already ingrained. One is only need to relearn it which is why it becomes easier to access skills that are already learned._

* * *

 **Precognition**

 _The countless battles that the normal high school boy had ingrained into him the needed knowledge to feel understand and predict the enemies movement._

 **Effect:**

 _One can completely predict and read the enemy as long as one focus against one enemy._

 **Note:**

 _It's an ability acquired through endless struggling and battle._

* * *

 **World Reject (Incomplete Fragment)**

 _The ability born from the deepest desire of the heart to reject the reality, a sign that you've given up on the real world and want to come to the ideal world._

 **Effect** _ **:**_

 _Create an alternate reality that overlaps with the current reality. The altered reality will never interact with the current one and won't ever merge with reality. The ideal reality will reflect on one's desire._

 _Level based ability_

 _The current form of the ideal world is_ _ **Dungeon**_ _to strengthen one heart._

 _The created Dungeon has an altered rule with different mechanics._

 _Where_ _ **LUCK**_ _won't interfere or_ _ **FATE**_ _won't meddle_

 _Level 51 – 60 = Orc field with hordes of hungry Orcs that will eat the summoner_

 _Level 61 – 70 = Lizard field with hordes of swarming lizards that will swallow the summoner_

 _Level 71 – 80 = Beast field with hordes of bestial monsters that tore the summoner_

 _Level 81 – 90 = Machine fields with hordes of maverick machines that will shot down the summoner_

 _Level 91 – 100 = Spirit field with hordes of elemental spirit monsters will swarm the summoner_

 _Level 101 and above is currently LOCKED_

 **Note:**

 _To summon the alter reality one needs Energy to compensate._

 _Regular summon has 100 Energy as sacrifice with the ideal world running at the same time as the real world_

 _To have someone accompanied you to the ideal world. You will need to pay the same compensation of energy to bring that someone with you._

 _To alter the time within the ideal world, additional compensation is needed._

 _For 1 hour in the real world to turn 1 day in the ideal world, a compensation of 1000 energy is needed._

 _For stretching it further an additional cost is needed:_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 6 days in ideal world = 6000 energy_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 7 days in ideal world = 7000 energy_

 _1 hour in real world turn into 8 days in ideal world = 8000 energy_

 **Required** _ **:**_

 ** _?_**

* * *

 **Aurora System [Level 1] (Active Mode)**

 _This ability was created and modeled based from an alien technology. It's a poor copy of the power of the legendary trees that the alien race raised and cultured to be their source of power._

 **Effect:**

 _Energy Conversion_

 _Converts Matter into pure energy and vice versa._

 _Energy to matter and matter to energy conversion_

 _Conversion rate is only up to 20%_

 _While Active, it will_ _reduced Total HP to only 20% of the Total HP and the user won't be able to use restorative items to restore HP, STA and EN but the passive regeneration would still work until it fully restore up to 20% only._

 **Required:**

 _ **?**_

* * *

 **Eight Forms of the Dragon (Rank 1)**

The hidden secret of the clan where the previews Clan Head doesn't move on into the cycle of souls but decided to stays in the mortal realm as the clan guardian. The clan guardian was then passing on to the next clan head as a right of succession until it become a tradition to the family. Some of the clan head decide to move onto the cycle of souls but the ones who stays are become the most notable clan heads. The most notable one had taken the form of dragon that guides and teach the future clan head their power and secrets.

 **Effect:**

First Form: **Nadare**

 **Multiply =** this form allows one to create copy of the skill. The energy cost would be the same as the based skill that is meant to multiply.

Current Maximum of times one can multiply: 20

Second Form: **Saiha**

 **Blade =** this form allows one to mold the skill into a form of blade and adds Slash and Pierce type of Damage to the skill.

Current additional slash damage is 25% of Damage

Current additional pierce damage is 25% of Damage

Third Form: **Homura**

 **String =** this form allows one to mold a skill into a strings and combine them into a stronger string.

Current maximum number of strings combines: 10

Fourth Form: **Setsuna**

 **Flare =** Amplify the power of the elemental skill.

Current number of times the elemental skill damage can be amplified: 2

Fifth Form: **Madoka**

 **Barrier =** this form of power allows creation of barriers from one point to another.

Current maximum number of points that can be connected is 20

Sixth Form: **Rui**

 **Illusion =** this power allows one to create illusions that would confuse the enemies senses. Energy consumption is entirely dependent on the scale of the illusion.

Current maximum range for the illusion is 20 meters away from the user.

Current maximum area of effect is 10 meter radius.

Seventh Form: **Koku**

 **Flash Cast =** Allows one to skip the chanting, preparation time or charging time for the skill.

Current Energy cost for this ability is the same energy cost, used to activate the skill.

Eigth Form: Re….?

 **Required:**

 **?**

* * *

 **Iron Blood Transformation**

 _A valued secret technique of the clan that envies the gifted. It's the result of clan's research and experiment that results in countless deaths. It's a move for the desperate and weak. This move was copied from the gifted ones but this pales in comparison to the original._

 **Effect:**

 _Temporarily doubles the status of the user._

 _Stop the natural regeneration and instead cause damage of_ _ **5% of total HP and STA per second**_ _._

 _Increase chances of receiving_ _ **poison**_ _status and increase the lethality of the poison and other_ _ **diseases**_ _._

 **Note:**

 _This ability is double edge. In exchange for power, the blood is controlled to move faster and denser which increase the flow of nutrients in the body and strengthened the veins but this damage the internal organs and can cause for the body to explode from the inside. And because of the increase if blood flow, if the user had been_ _ **poisoned**_ _or had a_ _ **disease**_ _status effect, its effect will amplify and the body will be a lot more susceptible to such negative status effect._

 _The effect would fade once the user loses consciousness._

* * *

 **Super Computer [25 Parallel Processor]**

 _The ability to process multiple calculations at the same time, it shows the benchmark of being stronger and mastering one's ability as an Esper._

 **Effect:**

 _The ability to use 25 offensive skills at the same time without time delay between each use_

 _The ability to put 24 additional commands strings onto one another over an offensive skill to alter the nature of the skill_

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Stop and Delay._

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Compress and Explode._

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Boost and Divide_

 _A unique command can be inputted into equation: Absorb and Control_

 _Energy consumption was reduced by 25% during skill invocation._

 _Grants increase of 500% regeneration of Energy_

 _Grants increase of 250% damage deal of all Special Attack_

 **Required:**

 _Super Computer [50 Parallel Processor] requires 500 INT_

* * *

 **Brain Generator**

 _A highly charge brain that can react and issue commands fast in any given situation. It speeds up the processing power of the brain to easily react in any given time_

 **Effect:**

 _Current conversation is 1 second – 1000 seconds_

 _Increase Resistant to Supernatural Damage by 100%_

 _Increase Elemental Damage of Special attack by 100%_

 _Increase Regeneration of Energy by 250%_

 _Allows one combine two or more elements to form new elements._

 _Allows one to use third tier elemental combination._

 **Note:**

 _Brain Circuit requires 250 WIS_

* * *

 _ **Current skill list**_

* * *

 ** _Gamer's Ability Tree_**

 **[Rank 4] Movement Skills** **Passive** **Level Max: Current Rank High Apprentice**

Includes:

 **[Rank 4] Running skill** = Fast movement speed.

 **[Rank 4] Crawling skill** = Can use crawl skill in any possible terrain. High stealth

 **[Rank 4] Walking skill** = Can walk fast or walked slowly for lower detection chance.

 **[Rank 4] Reading skill** = Fast Reading

 **[Rank 4] Acrobatic skill** = allows high speed maneuvering in different type of battlefield.

 **[Rank 4] Evasion skill** = allows high speed dodging in different type of battlefield

 **[Rank 4] Taunt (Anchor Howl)** = Provokes enemies with 40 meters around the user, to solely attack the user

 **[Rank 4] Keen Sense skill** = Detect and analyze the intentions and emotions of the target unit.

 **[Rank 4] Sixth Sense skill** = Detect supernatural phenomena within 100 meters.

 _Required: Master level scroll or instruction to reach master level._

 **Resist Blunt Damage Level 82 EXP 57.78 %** **Passive** = Can resist 41% Blunt Damage

 **Resist Slash Damage Level 78 EXP 28.05 %** **Passive** = Can resist 39% Slash Damage

 **Resist Pierce Damage Level 61 EXP 64.05 %** **Passive** = Can resist 30.5% Pierce Damage

 **[Rank 3] Devour** **(Level 2: Psychometry)** **Level 1 EXP 00.00%**

 **[Rank 3] Reveal** **(Level 2: Psychometry)** **Level 7 EXP 23.0187%**

* * *

 _ **Strength Tree**_

 **Power Strike Level 4 EXP 32 Active Cost: 10 Stamina**

 _Focus the power on your strike to increase its damage._

 **Effect** :

 _Increase Physical Damage by 8%_

 **Note** :

 _Increase physical damage by 2% per level_

 **Improve Critical Level 78 EXP 29% Passive** _= Increase Critical Damage by 312%_

* * *

 _ **Dexterity Tree**_

 **Multiple Strike Level 46 EXP 29% Active Cost: 10 Stamina**

 _Strike the enemy simultaneously._

 **Effect:**

Increase the attacking speed for physical attacks by 184%

Number of attacks before the affects wears off. 2 attacks

 **Note:**

 _Increase attacking speed by 4% per each level._

 **Quick Strike Level 47 EXP 89% Passive** = _Increase Passive movement speed by 23.5 % and attack rating by 94%_

* * *

 _ **Vitality**_ **Tree**

 **Resistant Skin Level 32 EXP 31.35% Passive** = _Can resist 16% Damage_

 **Healthy Heart Level 28 EXP 24% Passive** = _Increase HP and STA regeneration by 56%_

* * *

 _ **Intelligence Tree**_

 **[Rank 4] Energy Partisan Level 37 EXP 13.015 Active: Cost 10**

 _Energy accumulates and formed into a straight simple spear that pierce its enemy._

 **Effect:**

 _Damage 165% of the Special Attack Damage_

 _Deals additional 10% slashing damage_

 _Adds 7% chance Penetrating Power_

 _Maximum casting range is 90 meters_

 _Maximum number of spears is 37_

 **Note:**

 _If the attacks penetrated then the defense of the enemy could be ignored._

 _Adds additional 5% damage for every 10 levels_

 _Adds additional 5% slashing damage for every 20 levels_

 _Adds 1% chance of penetrating power for every 5 levels_

 _Adds 1 additional spear per level_

 _Increase maximum range by 10 per every 10 levels_

 **[Rank 4] Minor Globe of Invulnerability Level 16 EXP 08.031 Active: Cost 100 Energy Cooldown 30**

 _Form a circular protective shield around the user. The energy field would protect the user from any damage until it's destroyed._

 **Effect:**

 _Create a circular force field around the caster that intercept and receives damage instead of the user._

 _Its effective range is 10 centimeters outside the range of the caster's arm._

 _Force Field HP: 1500_

 _The globe ignores 10% of the total damage._

 _Maximum Present Barrier at the same time is 30_

 **Note:**

 _The Barrier won't disappear until it's destroyed or willed to be destroyed by the user._

 _The Force Field's HP will increase by 750 for every 10 levels._

 **[Rank 4] Web Level 11 EXP 28.745% Active: Cost 50 Energy Cooldown 20 Seconds**

 _Energy are gathered and formed into a formation that resembles a Spiders Web where anyone who caught within it is effectively done for._

 **Effect:**

 _Binds the enemies from moving away from the place where the web was casted._

 _Restrict the movement of the enemy that manage to resist the binding_

 _The binding last from 1 – 5 second where the duration of the skill depends on the strength of the target_

 _For those who manage to resist the binding effect, slows the movement of the enemy by 40% for 1- 5 seconds._

 _Maximum range is 20 meters_

 _Area effect of 14 meters wide_

 **Note:**

 _Maximum range increase by 10 meters for every 10 levels_

 _The area of effect increases by 2 for every 5 levels._

 **[Rank 4] Greater Storm Energy Bomb** **Level 29 EXP 51.98% Active: Cost 100 Energy per second Cooldown 30 seconds**

 _Gather large amount of energy and compressing it further to make it stronger and more destructive, and then unleash the compact energy into large explosion._

 **Effect:**

 _Deals a 2240% special attack damage per second charge with a minimum of 4 second charge before one can use the skill._

 _The skill can be charge further more to a maximum charging time of 10 second_

 _Range of effect is a minimum of 30 meter radius and further charging will increase the range by 2 meter per second._

 **Note:**

 _For every level, the damage done will increase by 60% per second charge_

 _The area of effect will increase by 2 meter per 5 levels_

 _The additional charging will further increase the area of effect. The increase in area effect would be 50 centimeters for every 10 levels._

 _Be cautious of friendly fire_

* * *

 _ **Wisdom Tree**_

 **[Rank 2] Summoned Being** **Level 68 EXP 58.98 Active Cost 200**

 _Bring forth beings from your personal reality and turn them into reality by sustaining their continued existence._

 **Effect:**

 _Summoned Beings that reflects the user's Ability to manipulate reality_

 **Note:**

 _Maximum number of summon beings active at the same time: 10._

 _Available:_

 _Fire Element_

 _Air Element_

 _Earth Element_

 _Steel Element_

 _Lightning Element_

 _Water Element_

 _Cost 200 Energy per Minute to sustain the summoned being_

 **[Rank 2] Greater Cripple Level 65 EXP 87.98 Active Cost 25 Energy Cooldown 10 Seconds**

 _A virus that strikes unnoticed and will weaken the target from the inside. It will slow down the enemy and would lower his immune system to other affliction._

 **Effect:**

 _Slows the movement speed and body movement of the target by 60%_

 _Lowers resistance to elements by 60%_

 _Lowers physical defense by 60%_

 _Increase chance of enemy receiving Bad Status Effect_

 _Effect will last for 5 seconds_

 **Note:**

 _Increase slow effect, lower resistance and lower physical defense by 10% per 10 levels_

 **[Rank 2] Greater Amplify Damage Level 68 EXP 52.24 Active Cost 25 Energy**

 _Increasing the damage dealt on the targets by inflicting mental damage._

 **Effect:**

 _Increase damage received by 136%_

 _Slows movement speed and body movement by 6%_

 _Area of effect is 11 meters wide._

 **Note:**

 _Increase Damage amplification by 2% per level_

 _Increase slow effect by 1% per 10 levels_

 **[Rank 2] High Concentration** Level 84 Active Cost: 100 Energy Cooldown 20 seconds

 _Concentrate and feel your connection to your inner world. It will easily energize the user and will leave their mind stronger after concentrating._

 **Effect:**

 _Boost natural regeneration by 840%_

 _After effects will give a temporary 42% boost on overall damage for all skill based damage for 50 seconds_

* * *

There was still time before the meeting and from what I heard from Pray. Elder Johan is part of the reconnaissance team and they already ventured forth to investigate the area.

My skills from the wisdom tree are still not at its max level so they cannot be upgraded yet. My estimate is, it would still probably take another 2 or 3 months before I maxed all my current skills.

If I'm going to pick a fight with a heretic god, I would need to be in my best but I'm not confident enough that I would survive if I ended up fighting with enemies that have rank C and B as statuses.

It's impossible to currently win against _Rank A._

There's a high chance of death when dealing an enemy with _Rank B_ as status

It's dangerous to pick a fight with an enemy that has _Rank C_ as status.

I'm used to enemies that have _Rank D_ as status and enemies with _Rank E_ status aren't a threat to me.

My current attire for this mission is as follows.

* * *

 ** _Equipment:_**

* * *

 **Level 80 Circlet of Clarity** **[Magical Circlet]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Common_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _25/25_

 **Physical Defense:** _25_

 **Magical Defense:** 35

 **Effects:**

 _\+ 25% Magic Defense_

 _\+ 50% Elemental Resistance_

 _\+ 50% Regeneration_

It's a design is a silver ring with a center piece pearl stone.

* * *

 **Level 80 Tears of Siren** **[Magical Earring]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Common_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _20/20_

 **Special Attack Damage:** 50

 **Magical Defense:** 30

 **Effects:**

 _\+ 100% Regeneration_

It's an earring with a single tear like design. The color of the earring is sapphire with a red circle at the middle.

* * *

 **Level 5 Lonely Hero** **[Unique Face Mask]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _52_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _20/20_

 **Physical Defense:** 5

 **Effects:**

 _+20% Stealth_

 _Hides users data from the enemy_

The design for the mask is pure smooth white surface with a sharp opening for the eyes and red tear like design below the eyes.

* * *

 **Level 70 Electrode Choker** **[Magical Choker]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _60_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _1/3_

 **Durability:** _25/25_

 **Special Attack Damage:** 50

 **Effects:**

 _\+ 100% Energy Regeneration_

 **POP:**

 **First Slot** _\- Intelligence booster (Low) - Gives a 10% increase in INT_

Its design is a simple black chocker.

* * *

 **Level 90 Bloody Lab Coat** **[Legendary Coat]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _18_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _2/3_

 **Durability:** _15/15_

 **Special Attack Damage:** 50

 **Physical Defense:** \- 50

 **Effects**

 _Boost Special Attack Damage by 25%_

 _Increase Damage received by 25%_

 _\+ 50% Regeneration_

 _Set Item (2/5)_

 _40% Chance to inflict Rapture – Cause corpse to explode._

 _\+ 40% Regeneration_

 _\+ 80% HP Regeneration._

 **First Slot** _\- Intelligence booster (Low) - Gives a 10% increase in INT_

 **Second Slot** _\- Intelligence booster (Low) - Gives a 10% increase in INT_

The lab coat's color is supposedly white but it has lots of blood sputters in it. And the condition of the coat is in tatters with lots of holes everywhere in which it's not surprising for it to have decrease of defense as effect. Its length passed my knees but this is after I equip it from the inventory menu.

Normally, I won't be able to equip any equipment with its normal adult sizes but after putting it into the inventory and it equipped it from there, it would auto fit on my body when it's materializing in the real world.

I'm thankful for the Gamers Ability.

* * *

 **Level 80 Bloody Vest** **[Magical Armor]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _70_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _25/25_

 **Physical Defense:** 60

 **Magical Defense:** 60

 **Effects**

 _\+ 50% HP and STA Regeneration_

 _Decrease Damage received by 5%_

 _Set Item (2/5)_

 _40% Chance to inflict Rapture – Cause corpse to explode._

 _\+ 40% Regeneration_

 _\+ 80% HP Regeneration._

The shirt had no visible damage aside from the shirt being drowned in blood which changes its natural color of White. It also has 2 breast pockets and 2 side pockets.

It's a useful vest that is light and has pockets for items.

* * *

 **Level 75 Centurion Belt [Magical Belt]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Common_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _35/35_

 **Physical Defense:** 30

 **Effects**

 _\+ 50% HP Regeneration_

 _\+ 5 on Vitality status_

The design is brown thick leader belt. I attached a 2 mini pouches on each side of the belt for quick use of items.

* * *

 **Level 85 Dragon Hide** **[Unique Pants]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Common_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _15/15_

 **Physical Defense:** 50

 **Magical Defense:** 50

 **Effects**

 _Decrease Damage received by 10%_

 _Decrease Damage received from Dragon race by 25%_

 _Decrease Damage received from Lizard race by 25%_

It's made up of pure black dragon hide, trimmed and cut to form into new cargo pants. It has 2 side and 2 rear pockets. Its length is up to my toes and it's a bit baggy which is why I tighten it at the end so it won't hinder my movement or cause noise.

* * *

 **Level 90 Mercury's Sandals [Unique Footwear]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _55_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _15/15_

 **Magical Defense:** 20

 **Effects**

 _Increase Movement Speed by 50%_

 _Difference in terrain won't slow down the movement speed._

This is more like slippers than actual shoes. The design is the same as old footwear that wear used in ancient Greek.

* * *

 **Level 70 Ring of Will** **[Magical Ring] x 2**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Common_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _25/25_

 **Effects**

 _+25% Regeneration_

 _\+ 5 on Intelligence_

 _\+ 5 on Wisdom_

The design is rather simple. The design is only a small and simple golden ring with no further design or carvings on it.

* * *

 **Level 70 Ring of Endurance** **[Magical Rin]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _30_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _15/15_

 **Physical Defense:** 15

 **Effects**

 _\+ 50% HP and STA regeneration_

 _\+ 5 on Vitality_

 _\+ 25% on Defense_

The design of the ring is only simple silver ring with a center piece of ruby stone on it.

* * *

 **Level 70 Ring of Might** **[Magical Ring] x 2**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _25/25_

 **Effects**

 _\+ 5% on Special Attack Damage_

The ring's color is emerald and there are runes etched in the ring.

* * *

 **Level 60 Glove of Thieves** **[Magical Glove]**

 **Item Level:** _1_

 **Rarity:** _255_

 **Grade:** _Rare_

 **POP:** _0/0_

 **Durability:** _25/25_

 _Physical Defense: 15_

 _Magical Defense: 15_

 **Effects**

 _Increase Attack Rating by 25%_

 _Increase Dodge Rating by 20%_

I only wear this plain and fingerless white glove on my left. The glove on my right hand is a white cotton glove with metal plate on the back of the hand for additional protection.

* * *

 ** _Quick Items_**

* * *

 **Medium Rejuvenation Potion x 20** _= Recovers 60% HP, STA and EN_

 **Large Rejuvenation Potion x 20** _= Recovers 100% HP, STA and EN_

 **Large Red Potion x 20** _= Recovers 100% HP_

 **Large Blue Potion x 20** _= Recovers 100% EN_

 **Large White Potion x 20** _= Recovers 100% STA_

 **Medium Red Potion x 20** _= Recovers 60% HP_

 **Medium Blue Potion x 20** _= Recovers 60% EN_

 **Medium White Potion x 20** _= Recovers 60% STA_

 **Remedy x 20** _= Full recover from any status effect_

 **Ankh of Reincarnation x** _ **5**_ _= If HP reaches ZERO, this item would break and the unit would recover 100 HP_

* * *

I don't plan on dying.

My whole set up is lonely hero is equip but I'm not wearing it properly, just set it to the side of my head and will wear it properly if the battle starts. I wear the earring on my right ear and the circlet on my head. I hide the chocker by using the collar from the bloody vest. I wear the bloody coat over as protection, though it doesn't really protect me from damage but its other effect is useful. It also hides my hands with its long damage sleeves. I didn't button up the coat for easy access on my pockets. The pant black pants suit well with the white and red theme of the shirt and coat, though my sandals clash with my other equipment but the effect is what matters and not the looks.

I'm currently sitting in the makeshift temporary base for the team.

Pray is nowhere to be found and I'm the only one in this tent that I set up when we had arrived.

Pray had move out to meet Elder Johan who is said to be leading the reconnaissance team.

Pray isn't also taking it easy because her dress isn't the usual elegant one piece dress but a black body suit with black overcoat. Pray isn't allowed to go second release so she is severely limited in strength which is why she goes for added protection through the black overcoat.

Anyone from the Kusanagi Clan isn't allowed to reveal the second release secret move. It's only allowed to be unveiled when we start our all-out war against the supernatural beings but even without going second release. Pray is still monstrously strong but she knows her limits, better than anyone and she is the type to never underestimate her opponent.

The black body suit with overcoat has nano-technology reinforcement that can take damage from tank shells like it where nothing. I want those black reinforced coats. They suit me better than my own magical equipment. Having a magical enhance equipment doesn't suit me because if I made a mistake during a fight and I accidentally touched it with my right hand. I would end up dead due to stripping.

From what Pray tells me about academy city. It was known to have 30 years advance than the other countries but from what little I have seen. The level of technology in academy city isn't just 30 years advance but probably hundred years more advance than what the world can do.

Currently, I'm the only one who set up a tent as a base of operation.

The others don't need a tent because the truck that they've been riding is a mobile command center.

Counting the armored vehicle that escort me and Pray here. There are 5 vehicles present.

Two of the vehicle is a green colored 10 wheeler truck. It's also used as a mobile command center.

The two trucks parked side by side and the container behind it opens up to form a makeshift command center.

It has rows of computers that calculate and monitor incoming data, communication links for all personnel, radars that observe the mountain from top view via satellite feedbacks, monitors that is currently showing live feed of the reconnaissance team.

There are two teams that man the two makeshift command centers. Each team has 4 personnel but there is only one commander that commands them. He is wearing a white lab coat and overseeing the proceedings.

The personnel that are manning the command center are also cloth in black suit with reinforce Kevlar over the suit. Each one of the personnel had helmet with black glasses for eye protection and each helmet had headset for communications. They are also armed with advance handguns. The handguns fire anti-unit rounds that have higher piercing rate and exploding rounds. It's meant to take down supernatural beings that have stronger natural defenses.

The one who is commanding and reporting the findings back to the HQ in academy city is the Kihara that I was warn about.

Elder Shou said that he is here not to only oversee the operation but to see results from me.

Well seeing him and having information from the Academy city side surely helps but it just made me more wary on dealing with them.

" _Reveal"_

 **A True "KIHARA"**

 _Kihara Amata [Many]_

 **Level** **5**

 **HP** **520**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Endurance: 2**

 **Dexterity: 3**

 **Intelligence: 110**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Trait:**

 **Kihara** : _The concept and trait of a real Kihara. A real Kihara doesn't care for any moral grounds that would hinder their path to science. They will tear anyone who blocks their way through force if it's needed. They would sacrifice themselves and others to reach for the sake of SCIENCE._

 **War Commander:** _He isn't just a scientist but also a commander of the Hound Dogs. He madly thinks of savage tactics and strategy to ensure the bloodbath in the field._

 **Experimented Mind** : _He experimented on himself to bring his own mind to new heights and the result is faster processing power. It can't compete with the mind of brain charged Esper but its fast enough to compete with old model computers._

 **Answer in Numbers:** _As his name suggest, he prefers to find answers in numbers. If one isn't enough then go for two, and if it's still not enough go for Three. His way of doing stuff is overwhelming the enemy in superior numbers._

 **Number Crazed Inventor:** _He invents powered suit nano-technology enhancement. Even in his creation, his ideology in numbers still show. With nano-sized machinery, he powered up his inventions._

 **Respected Team Leader:** _As one of the key developers of Kamijou Project. He has the respect of the other kihara's for his discoveries and creation. His leading creation is Type 01's core VECTOR CONTROL ability. He has the kill switch for Type 01 but since, the researchers didn't expect a leak. They only prepare a kill switch for the project embryo's and not a transmitter in case of missing fertilized eggs. Amata had blamed himself for such mistake and vowed to capture mutilate the thief. He would take care of the thief personally and would ensure its survival. He won't let it die after he dissects it and tore its parts apart. He would only allow it to die if he got bored with it but a true Kihara never gets bored. They would just try to do something new in the name of Science._

 **A Good Businessman:** _He knew how to talk through in a good business deals. He can lie into your face and you won't even know. He can easily tricks parents into enrolling their children into something as clear as human experimentation without them realizing anything. He also knew the value of money so he knew who to prioritize and discard. He knew who treat as marmot and as cash cows. He would treat children whose parents are loaded and can bring lots of money into the academy city with care. He can make them grow into level 4 or 5, depending on much money they are willing to donate. They can become the mascot of progress for the new establish academy city._

….What a _cool_ guy. Is what I thought and it's dripping with _sarcasm_ and I can only gave a half-opened eyes look, while reading his traits or personality.

Man, what a piece of work. So this is one of the core members of Kihara Clan.

He has short spiky blond hair and facial tattoo on his left cheek up to his left eye. His eyes are sharp and he has the sharp looks. He wears the usual black nano-reinforce suit and over it is his white lab coat that gave good contrast to his all black attire. He has black shoes and black gloves but his gloves aren't simple too. It has nano machines for multi-tasking.

He is in the center of the two makeshift command center and he is giving instructions by using his mic on this head seat. He isn't wearing a helmet but only a one eared head phone with microphone.

In front of him is a projected screens and keyboard. He is using his advance gloves to type in it and using it to maneuver the screens that keep on popping in front of him.

He doesn't have a sit unlike his underlings that he orders around. He is just standing at the center and is calmly issuing commands to the Hound Dogs.

 **Hound Dog Units**

 _Command Unit 1_

 **Level** **4**

 **HP** **530**

 **Strength: 12**

 **Endurance: 13**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Intelligence: 1**

 **Wisdom: 1**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Trait:**

 **Puppet:** _Human that had undergone human experimentation and already lost its ability to think for itself. It only knew how to follow the command._

 **Hive Mind:** _Each unit is receiving direct telepathic commands from the queen unit to the commander unit to the soldier units. Each one is connected by a network of minds and one can't think independently. Soldier units have its senses shared to the commander unit while the commander unit is sharing its senses to the queen unit. The queen unit oversees the whole operation._

 **Combat Ready:** _Each unit is trained and modified for combat purposes._

 **Inhuman Reaction Time:** _Each unit is experimented and boosted beyond normal human parameters._

 **Sacrificial Pawns:** _Each unit ignores the instinct of self-preservation in order to follow the command given by the queen unit._

Kihara Amata is probably the queen unit but the hive mind trait is interesting. It would make their current verbal communication and commandments as useless. Maybe Amata is using it for diversion and for show. He can issue the command verbally to go right but he would command mentally to go left.

It would be tricky to fight someone like them.

The remaining 2 vehicles are a small truck and a vehicle that reminds one of a bus.

The bus like vehicle is also armored steel with stealth ability.

The vehicle's color is black with no windows in the side and only small black glasses at the front window at the front. It has heavy plating of steel reinforced armors. The weapons aren't visible but when I used Reveal in it. It's heavily armed with big guns and a rocket booster at the back and wheels can be transformed into hover engine. It's a highly advance armored bus.

Its maximum seating capacity is 50 people and not including the driver. It doesn't need a driver because its machine operated. Its entrance and exit is at the back of the truck where a door would open sideways and there, is where the passengers marched out.

The passengers are the 50 Hound Dogs Soldier units that were carried and right now they are spread around in the mountain area, waiting for the command to start the mission.

The last small truck is also heavily reinforced but it's not meant to tank damage from the outside but to prevent something form the inside to get out.

They are transporting a person there. Someone who is trapped inside a capsule filled with oxygen rich liquid. I can't see the person so my reveal doesn't give much information, plus it looks like it's being protected from outside access. As expected of Academy city that develops esper abilities. They know how to block Psychometry ability.

Whoever they are transporting is important for this mission.

I wonder _who_ it is or rather. _What it is_.

* * *

 **Part 61**

The area where we set up the makeshift base is at the foot of the mountain. It's surrounded by trees and uneven terrain which made it impossible for ordinary vehicle to move around. But if the vehicle is from academy city, any terrain is possible for them to travel. Hovering around the uneven land, the trucks and bus parked and prepared the makeshift command center and base.

I don't have anything to do so I just sit around in my tent and wait for Pray to comeback. She had gone alone to meet with Elder Johan who is already spying at the enemy. I was just left behind to wait and I don't have anyone to talk with. The only other people present here are Kihara Amata and his 8 commander unit hound dogs and they are busy at observing and relaying commands to the 50 spread out soldier units in the mountain.

The mountain, truthfully, I don't know where the Oni lives in.

If one just looks at the mountain, they won't be able to find them. They are living in a separate dimension that overlaps in this current location.

The spread out Hound Dogs aren't just preparing for the fight but they are also searching for the power source or anchor that protects and separate the land of the Oni to the real world.

The battle plan hasn't been explained to me yet but if they are trying to find the anchors of that separated dimension, then they are probably planning on destroying it and forcing for that separated dimension to manifest in this dimension.

It would cause major damage to the mountain and would have killed any people living in the mountain but the Kihara's and Kusanagi's didn't care about casualties. They just want them dead. And it's a good thing that this mountain is considered sacred by the people living around it. With it being called a sacred ground, no human being lives here.

Though I suspect that the reason of why it's been called a sacred land is because of the Oni that lives in it.

The mountain isn't really special but with the sightings of Oni.

People had become wary and scared of venturing forth to the mountains, while the others viewed it as divine intervention or divine punishment.

Well humans are just naturally scared of the unknowns.

I wonder if Oni would look the same as western Ogre.

The Oni in Japanaese Folklore is a kind of Youkai that can be vaguely associated with Demons, Devil, Ogres or Trolls.

I have fought all with Demons, Ogres and Trolls but I'm mostly used in dealing with Ogres and Trolls.

I have only dealt ones with the demons who claim themselves as devils but, at my current strength. They aren't much of a threat but I shouldn't underestimate my enemies. The one I fought before are just probably low ranking demons that tempts and use humans to make themselves stronger.

But then again, _Demons_ are more closely related to _Akuma_ (Evil Beings) than _Oni_.

As for Ogres and Trolls, they are troublesome bunch. They are the ones who taught me what I was missing and pushed me to break the limit. I'm thankful to that race but I'm also bored with fighting them.

Oni… I haven't seen one even when I stayed at a Youkai infested mountain.

There are lots of different types of Oni but I wonder what I would end up facing.

Based on Japanese Lore, the Oni's are widely portray as huge bipedal creature that resembles an ogre or human. A demi-human race that doesn't hide their real self with magic and are largely known to be having a hideous appearance, sharp claws, wild hair and horns groining in their heads.

They are often depicted as wearing tiger-skin as clothes and wielding huge clubs which were called _Kanabo_ (金棒) as weapons.

The mostly known Oni's are the Red and Blue Oni. They are also often depicted as _invincible or undefeatable_. Their strength in _legends_ is told as _strong beyond strong_.

If I ended up fighting a heretic god Oni that is empowered by the legend of Oni, it would become a hard fight, which is why I would need to get ready. Fighting _named_ ones won't be easy.

"Oi, _Type 00_. Come here and don't just sit there and be producible and observe the ongoing operation" Kihara Amata called while not looking at my way.

I stand up and begun my walk to his position but before that "My name is Kusanagi Touma, please remember it" I said before I walk to his position.

"Bah, it's just a name and it's no really important. Plus there are lots of Touma and Kusanagi in the world, how can you be sure that you're the _Kusanagi Touma_ and not someone who was just given by that name? Is that you're real name?" He answers but I expect for him not call me by my name.

I stand by his side and he enlarges the projected screen for me to see what the others are seeing beyond the barrier that separates the real world and the land of the oni.

"I'm not sure if Kusanagi Touma is my own name but it's the name given to me so please use it" I tried to be polite even though it's not needed.

Kihara Amata knew how to be polite but that is only to the face of _costumer_ and not a _tool_

"Huuh!? Who cares, you're Type 00 and you will be called Type 00 and that's final. You're the irritating type aren't you? Trying to be polite and all but that is only a façade. I know you don't have any good opinion on me or anyone. You're probably already used your ability to read my profile but its fine. Like. I. Care. Annoying brat. You remind me of the other annoying brat that I've been tasked to take care of. Why would the director ordered for two deployment of Kamijou Unit. I wouldn't understand" He keeps on blabbering but in the end he mentions something that interests me.

While he is talking, I'm also watching the video feed of the other hound dogs and the infiltration team.

The soldier unit hound dogs are in unit of 5 per team. It's been divided into 10 teams and it's been strategically placed, to encircle the whole mountain.

With that formation and the weaponry that they had brought, No Oni would be escaping this mountain.

The infiltration Unit is led by Elder Johan and Pray had already met with him. There are also 3 more members from the Kusanagi Clan that follows Elder Johan's orders.

Johan and Pray are scouting the Oni lands while the other 3 are separated in search for anchor points.

The first thing I notice while observing the Oni lands is that it resembles an Edo period Japan.

"Kamijou Unit? You're talking about me right? There are others? I thought Type 01 and Type 02 are missing" I asked while not looking away from the projected screen.

"Why you Brat!" Amata shouts and one of the commander unit had drawn his handgun and fires at me.

I didn't look but the fired bullet made contact with my Barrier and it explodes after .025 second sin contact of the barrier.

So it sets to explode automatically, if it didn't penetrate through its targets after a set of time. Is what Touma currently thought while observing the explosion outside of this Minor Globe of Invulnerability.

I sense Amata that is standing on my right had raised his left hand and brought it down to my head as a hammer.

I didn't bother to dodge and just tried to look again at the projected screens but I didn't get to get a good luck because a something hits my skull from above.

Crack

BOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!

An explosion of dirt happens but the hound dogs and Kihara Amata didn't care. Amata just retracts his left hand and use it again to tap into the projected screen.

I felt the top of my skull crack but what happen?

I didn't dissolve the barrier but it still hit me.

I didn't even register it being broken.

"If you didn't understand what happens to you then you're useless. Just stay down there and don't get in my way" Kihara Amata coldly replies but I didn't give in or even bother listening to him.

I tried to stand up but I got a **Fractured Bones [Skull]** negative status effect.

It causes me to loose balance and internal bleeding.

It's becoming hard to think straight with my brain rattled and I can only try to shakily stand up.

"You can still stand up? Well that is one tenacity you would need in your job but if that is all you can do, then you're better off and dead. You will become an embarrassment to our name" He coldly stated while issuing the other Hound Dogs to stand up and they took a medicine kit from their breast pockets.

They open the medicine kit and took one of the medicinal capsules and crashed it.

It resulted in a bright light that I didn't registered or recognize. My brain is still wobbly to have coherent understanding.

After the light vanishes, an assault rifle was present into their two arms. Two arms that didn't hold any assault rifle or any rifle in their possession before the light show.

The assault rifle is colored black with a bullpup like design but it has more advanced technology installed in it. It has auto aim correction, auto trajectory calculator, soft recoil, rapid fire of maximum 100 bullets per trigger.

The Hound Dogs took aim and start firing at my prone body.

The bullets rain fast and even with only 2 to 4 meters distance between me and the gunner, they didn't let up in firing all the bullets in the magazine.

The bullets aren't also ordinary bullets because it's been coated by red flame over a purple flame. The bullets multiplied while it's flying in its projected trajectory. The bullets that started with only a hundred had multiplied into thousand before it reached me and there are 8 gunners around me, 4 in each side that fires a total of 8000 bullets in a span of 1 second, at me.

If I didn't put multi-layer Madoka's barriers around me, I would probably be dead by now.

The barriers are kept on breaking and shattering due to the bullets of hell but even in the middle of maelstrom of bullets. Kihara Amata didn't even bother.

He just continues to observe and study the given data to him.

After a couple more seconds, the Hound Dogs had relented on shooting at me and were probably ordered to resume their work.

"So ordinary methods won't kill you that is good to hear" Kihara Amata stated. I don't know if I should take it as a complement or as an insult?

"Is that you're type of greeting?" I asked but I'm still not thinking clearly. I would need to have a rest. I don't want to use Remedy to heal this. There is more Negative Status Effect that keeps on popping after I tried to protect myself from the onslaught.

"Hmm? You've got spunk kid. That is good and bad. It would be boring if you follow everything without questioning your orders. It would be more fun to shoot you down if you try to fight back" Amata said after clicking one of the screens that shows the mapped out area of the mountain.

Amata isn't just recording the video feed but he is also making calculations of the possible threats, strength of the enemy, map of the area, important buildings and important items.

I also get to see my first sightings of Oni.

They are really different type of Oni.

There are the typical large ones with large clubs.

There are large ones with bull horns and is wearing of kimono instead of Tiger skin and they also wield Katana.

There are also with multiple arms. Three, Four and six arms.

There are also those who only wear tiger skin as loin cloth.

There are also sightings of Oni's who are smoking large pipes.

Oni's who are sharpening their bladed weapon and Oni's that are just lazing around in their house.

Oni's who are running around and playing tag? With each other? Weird.

Oni's come in different size. The tallest are 6 meter tall and the shortest is the same size as a child human.

Are those child Oni? They look far more humane than I thought.

Their faces resembles human with only a singly horn on their forehead as difference.

It's really weird to see them like that.

They… look far too normal.

We are meant to kill them?

Are they even endangering the people around here?

Did they do something bad to warrant a massacre done upon them?

I doubt myself right now while observing the Oni's that are living their lives normally in separated dimension.

It looks like Amata notice my gaze on the screen and start making small talk.

"Doubting you own beliefs brat?" He asks but he didn't really care. His eyes and movement tells so. He is just making small talk to not get bored.

"…No" But I'm not confident. They just look far too peaceful to be evil.

"You easily empathized with your enemy. That would be a weakness brat. That could get you killed in the future" He stated while drawing a floor plan of the town using a 2D drawing tool.

"I know. I've been told the same thing before" I halfheartedly answer while still observing the Oni's.

One of the monitor was showing a view of from the window of the house. It was showing what was inside and what inside surprised me a bit. It's showing a group of Oni. Two huge Oni that dressed in Kimono of blue and red color, together with the two huge are three small Oni in different size and color of kimono. They are eating together.

A Family?

Do Oni have Family too?

Weird….

"What are you seeing brat?" Amata asked while finalizing the floor plan for the town and labeling each important structure.

"… I don't know. I can't understand them" I answer hesitantly.

"Good. That's a good answer because I don't understand them too. If you say something like crappy family, I would order you out of this operation. We don't need a useless soldier. If you start hesitating and start holding back, you would just be a burden and we don't need you being useless while were in the middle of an operation." He said while sending the image of a finished floor plant to one of his commander's computer.

The commander then received the floor plan and start adding further details on how many is living here, items that can be salvage, items of importance and locations of importance.

"Why are we killing them?" I asked with doubt already sprouting in my heart but my mind is still clear as ever thanks to Gamers Mind.

But with this, I would be out of Tune again and I would need to force my body again to move against its will.

I usually just do this when I'm fighting enemies that are 30-50 level above me but it looks like that the Oni's won't be much of a threat to me, so it would be weird to force my body to kill an enemy that I don't think of as a threat.

"Because you're ordered to do so?" He answered with a question full of sarcasm, he just answer for the sake of answering. He is not serious and he knows that is not the answer I'm hoping to find. He is smart enough to read behind the lines of answering but he just didn't care.

I didn't bother to answer him back and just continue to observe the video feed.

There are other more humane beings in the video feed.

Are they the same as Oni?

One of them is a group of alluring women that are having lewd time with the huge Oni.

They have bat like wings and a single black chord like as a tail with heart shaped at the end.

What are they?

Continuing to observe their lewd actions shows that the women are drinking semen from the huge Oni…

Succubus?

I'm not sure. I would know if I face them, though all of them are far too alluring and otherworldly in beauty which is something expected if they are succubus. They are temptation type of supernatural being. They feed on life force of the males. If they are feeding on the Oni who has supernatural level of stamina and the Oni's are still dropping one by one. Then surely if they do the same to a human male, that male would surely die due to having its life force drained.

A succubus here in Japan…though there is also a chance of it being a Yuki-Onna because they should be more natural to appear in this country than western Succubus and one of the women had white hair which resembles a Yuki-Onna but the bat wings and tail makes it impossible for that lady to be Yuki-Onna.

There are also giant spiders with a human half body. It's hard to identify them because there are lots of arachnid type supernatural beings but if it's here in Japan. It's probably Tsuchigumo.

There are also large flying creatures and other supernatural beings that aren't an Oni.

A Tanuki, Kitsune, Nekomata, Yure and a Flying Boat? A boat with arms that are holding fans.

What a weird place.

They look like they are living in harmony and we would put an end to them.

What a cruel joke.

"Is killing them necessary?" I asked finally the question that starts to plague my mind as I observe the Oni and other Youkai who are living in peace and harmony, away from the human beings.

My question brought a pause to Kihara Amata and for the first time since I arrived. He faced me and not just glanced at me.

His sharp eyes bore through my eyes. Searching and inspecting my very soul, finding the faults and weaknesses that I tried to hide from everyone else.

Weaknesses that I tried to buried but they still resurface when I'm facing doubts and indecision.

"You're a lot worse than I expect" He then wave his right hand and dismiss me.

"You're a lot useless than I initially thought. You can sit out of this operation" He said before he focuses on the projected screens. I was pulled out of operation and deemed as a baggage.

I don't know if I'm supposed to be sad for failing the first quest or be happy that I don't need to kill needlessly.

I feel that life is precious and blood shouldn't spilled if isn't necessary.

I have killed the Youkai because they are trying to kill me.

I killed the Demons without doubting myself because I have seen what they are doing to the people they are tricking. They are corrupting their souls. They are making them evil. They are making them the same as them. Demons.

I have killed the priest because his soul is already corrupted and he had already fallen to the wiles of the demon.

I killed the fallen for how they treat the people as mere bitches to breed their descendants. I didn't forgive them for treating me as a mere pet to be added to their collection.

I killed for what I believe is right and I helped and save those who I believe in need of saving.

And right now from what I'm witnessing.

I can't condemn the Youkai who are living far away from the human populace.

I closed my eyes and then followed the order of Kihara Amata.

I stay away from the preparation.

I just decided to stay away and take a rest at my makeshift tent. I still have a negative status effect that is hindering my movements and taking a rest on a bed would remove it, even if the bed is not comfortable and only a folding bed but it's still a bed.

As I slowly fall into unconsciousness. My last thoughts is my impending death due to not following orders, from the hands of someone I call [Mom]

* * *

 **In between lines "Jubstacheit von Einzbern"**

In a faraway mountain in the land of Germany lies a certain castle that was hidden away from the eyes of the mundane and was forever enveloped by winter's touch.

The castle is majestic in size and in glory. Forever covered in snow and ice, it stand tall and proud.

It spokes volume of power that the family resides. Feared by many and yet respected by many.

They take refuge in the land isolated from others and in peace they seek one true goal, the goal of all who walks down the path of being a magus, the path to reach the Root of all Knowledge [Akasha].

Here, lies in this winter castle the formidable family that stands proud and lives for more than a thousand year.

Here lies the Einzbern Family and its current head that lives for more than two centuries Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the Eighth head of the Einzbern Family.

Currently, Jubstacheit von Einzbern or also known as Old Man Acht is sitting in his study room and reading through the documents that he received from his spies in Fuyuki.

The Old Man Acht is a powerful Magus that lives for more than 2 century. He prolongs his life with the use of magecraft and even with his current age, he is still a force to be feared with.

The Old Magus King of Einzbern Castle wasn't around during the founding of the Holy Grail War but he was around since the second grail war.

He was proud of his strength and craft but in face of Magus who are more in tune for combat. He was beaten together with his summoned servant.

In face of defeat, the original goal of the family was forgotten. The goal of _seeking the grail war_ was turned into _winning the grail war_.

He is mad and frustrated.

He fails the second grail war and the third grail war pushes him to the limit.

Facing such humiliation of being the first one to retire from the game and the lesser grail being destroyed before the winner had been decided, he become even more desperate.

The Einzbern Family already is a proud Magus family that has long generation of History.

The loss of their ability to use Third Magic is already a huge humiliation to the Family but having to ask for assistance from outsiders in reclaiming their loss magic pushed them beyond their limits and turn mad.

Madness had enveloped the family.

And failing three times in claiming their loss magic had further pushed them to insanity that they don't even care about the rules of the game they first established.

The upcoming fourth grail war would be the final one and they would ensure it.

Even if they break all the laws and tradition of a magus or the grail war, they would ensure victory.

The Old Magus King had ensured it and made preparations.

In the last war or the third grail war, the destruction of the grail had put a dent into their plans.

So the Old Magus King made a modification. A Lesser Grail that can protect itself.

He made preparation after the failure of the third and begun creating a mobile Lesser Grail.

The Einzbern Family is known for two things.

Alchemy and Homunculus

Their Alchemy is highly specializing in creation and refinement of an existing substance. Their primary materials for their alchemy are precious steels. They manipulate it to form steel constructs or bind an enemy.

They are also known for creating Homunculus. The Homunculus of Einzbern is superior to any Normal Magus. It can be said that it has the power to stand up against 100 Normal Magus.

And Jubstacheit von Einzbern is known for creating an exceptional Homunculus.

When Jubstacheit von Einzbern said a homunculus that he created is a failure but to the others, it's still exceptional so when Jubstacheit von Einzbern said that the homunculus that he created is exceptional, to the others, it means it's outstanding.

So for the 60 years interval from the third grail war to the fourth grail war, the only thing that Jubstacheit von Einzbern did is to pour all his time in making a Perfect Homunculus.

Someone that can protect itself until the Greater Grail Manifest.

The Perfect Homunculus that can fight back would be the Lesser Grail and with its ability to think and fight for itself, the survival of the vessel for the greater grail would be ensured.

But that is not enough for the mad Jubstacheit von Einzbern.

The Einzbern is waiting for 1000 years already to reclaim what's rightfully theirs.

They have BEG for some OUTSIDERS to help them in CLAIMING what's RIGHTFULLY theirs.

For facing a 200 years of humiliation, Jubstacheit von Einzbern won't be happy until he ensures the total victory for the family.

So who cares about the rules?

They are already widely known for breaking it and looking for loopholes to exploit.

So if the others are already expecting the Einzbern to cheat their way to victory, then not holding back and following the rules that were always ignored should be given.

To unsure victory of the Einzbern Family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the Eight Head of the Family is fine on being called mad, cheater, insane, or even crazy.

He would take all the insults the other would throw at him and ignore all of them.

The Einzbern Family would win. No Matter what.

So outside of having a Perfect Vessel for the Grail then why not have a Perfect Guard for the Grail too?

So when Jubstacheit von Einzbern had first made his perfect homunculus. He didn't stop there.

He improved it and he wasn't contented in just having one.

" _Having one is stupid, if I can have an army that would follow my orders and would ensure my victory and claim the grail then why not?"_ Is what the Old Magus King thought.

But having too many homunculus parading in Fuyuki would make a scene.

So he thought up of a plan.

After creating a perfect Homunculus, he will adjust it and then he would give it a command and then he would send it to Fuyuki.

But he won't send it to the castle that was owned by the Family.

No, Old Magus King isn't that dumb. He is old but not senile.

He would send it and make it pretend and act as normal as an artificial life can be.

Each year, he had been sending a perfect homunculus that he deemed as battle ready, to Fuyuki City and act as undercover for the land.

He had been doing this for the past 10 years and he had 10, battle ready homunculus in Fuyuki City.

But something hinders his plan.

The battle should have started in year 1990 but it didn't!

Those BLASTED KUSANAGI CLAN!

They are ruining everything!

Homunculus life span is short and they can't live for that long.

The early ones are already reaching its limits and they can't wait for another year.

They were set to die for that year.

The early ones have low mana expenditure but the later ones have high power and high mana expenditures.

They should be used to ensure his victory but when he arrived in the designated year.

He was crushed. The Greater Grail isn't even halfway filled.

It would still take years before it was filled with enough mana to summon the servants.

At first he was confused on how it happened. The Greater Grail should naturally absorb the Mana from the Lay Lines but the mana was insufficient.

He then investigates the matter and it leads him to the weird looking shrines that were placed all around the city.

Those blasted shrines are sucking away the needed mana for the greater grail!

He didn't understand the mechanism behind it because the Einzbern are originally from Germany and the art that were used for the Shrine is Eastern Mixed art. For a family that grows in the west, it's alien to him.

He only knew that it was sucking away the mana and it was enough for him to explode.

He then proceeds in destroying it.

He was blocked by mundane annoyance but he kills them all. Anyone who blocks his way on reaching the Grail would die in horrible way.

He paints the road in crimson red and the destruction that he leaves behind is monumental. He erased a mini temple that was placed in the center of the city of Miyama and together with it, are the people who are attending to the shrine and visiting the shrine. He together with his perfect vessel and 10 perfect guard homunculus wage war in Fuyuki.

He didn't care if the magic association intervenes.

In his blind rage of such vile acts, he lost his sanity and goes warpath against anyone who interferes.

He kills them all.

He kills children who prayed at the shrine, he kills family who visit the shrine and he kills hundreds of people

He didn't care for anything and all he is seeing is red.

He goes berserk in the middle of the night in a residential area.

He might end up killing thousands of lives in his berserk state, if not for a single irritating Kusanagi that stops in his way.

A middle age looking man with blond goatee and blond hair with few strands of white, judging solely by his appearance, he would be around 30's but he is a lot much older than he looks.

He seems confident even though he doesn't exclude that much magic power and he seems more mundane.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern doesn't see him as a threat and just attacks him.

He isn't a threat until he pulls down a book from his chest and even after pulling it out.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern still sees him as not a threat.

He doesn't have the potential strength to battle him and his mini-army of perfect homunculus.

But he faced another humiliating defeat at that faithful night.

He won't forget and he won't forgive.

The mark of his defeat still remains in his charred upper body and missing arms.

He would have died if he didn't do a huge gamble at that faithful night.

After dispatching him and his homunculus, the middle age… no that person is an old man too. That old scholar had left him be when he thought that I'm already dead. He left the cleaning to the magic association in Japan but they didn't arrive in time to see him or his burned homunculus.

He made a gamble that night.

A gamble that is both humiliating and despairing.

In order to live, he clings to one of his burned creations and transfers his soul and magic circuits in it.

The sorcery trait of the Eizbern is _Wish Granting_ – a spell casting that cast a spell without the knowledge of the spell itself.

They just _use huge amount of magic to force the miracle_. The holy Grail is the same but in grander scale.

And he has 11 bodies of perfect homunculus, each having at least 250 magic circuits and are battle ready and 500 magic circuits for the vessel.

That should be enough and together with his own magic circuits and magic crest of Einzbern.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern forced a miracle to happen.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern was forced to run away from Japan with the humiliation of defeat, forever marred into his body and soul but it just further fuels his anger.

His anger fuels his 3150 magic circuits and it flares into power.

That was more than a decade ago and thanks to that discovery.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern keeps on creating more powerful homunculus to be used to power him up and create an unbeatable army.

One can even say that the angers that Jubstacheit von Einzbern feels had already made him insane but the Old Magus King would deny it and would kill you for suggesting or thinking such thought.

Its year 2004 and its already 14 years since that cowardly escape.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern won't forgive and forget.

He would get his revenge for sure.

In his desk are several pictures and first picture is about a small spiky haired boy, the one who claimed as the next head of that accursed clan. This abomination would die by his hands. His grandfather is the cause of his humiliation 14 years ago.

The second picture is about an old man pretending to be middle age gigolo Kusanagi Ichirou. Kusanagi Ichirou would also die by his hands but he will die while watching his family die.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern laments that he wouldn't be able to kill Ichirou's wife but he would at least kill his family.

The third picture is a picture of a teenager or a young woman with crimson hair. Kusanagi Mayo who is currently pregnant would die while being watched by her father.

The fourth picture is a picture of a small boy with black hair playing with a baby girl. It's the picture of Kusanagi Godou and Kusanagi Shizuka. He would enjoy killing them.

And the last picture is the picture of a young man with black hair and pony tail. He is talking with a young woman with blue hair and they are talking in front of a café. It's the picture of Kusanagi Shinji. He would also die even if he cuts ties with the clan.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern didn't care anymore about the Holy Grail War.

In his own mad thoughts, the grail is owned by Einzbern and they would just claim it because it's their own personal property.

No, his goal is different.

It's not seeking the grail and it's not about winning the grail.

It's about making the Kusanagi Ichirou suffer the most painful death.

He didn't care if he ended up hiring an assassin to take as a proxy master for the hoax grail war.

That assassin would play his role right. He and that toy of his would act as the master and her guard while he moves in the shadow and prepare to claim what was rightfully theirs and to enact his revenge.

In the dark study room of Jubstacheit von Einzbern with no window, or electricity, or candle to light the room, the only source of light is the glowing lines that were drawn to the body of Jubstacheit von Einzbern.

In 14 years of preparation for his revenge.

He had crafted an _over 9000_ Magical Circuits in his homunculus body.

Normally this would be impossible but his current body isn't limited by a human laws now. its a homunculus body. Its a lot stronger than human body.

All of over 9000 magic circuits were added meticulously into his charred body with stitched limbs.

The same body that he dragged 14 years ago back to the Winder Castle of Einzbern.

He can transfer his body into new one but he won't do it.

He won't do it until he has finished his revenge.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

If the readers thought that Gilgamesh would be the greatest threat to the war then you're currently mistaken.

I would cut down the story into two halves.

First half is story and world building and second half is where the war starts.


	6. Vol 1 Part 6

**Author's Note.**

 **Experimented Chapter with only 10k+**

 **Is this better or the usual longer one? I only manage to write this long because I've been busy this week and will be busy in the upcoming days with new NT being released. I will go stalked mode for new spoilers so I won't be able to write.**

 **Question: What do readers prefer?**

 **10k or around 40k+ per chapter.**

 **Please answer in review.**

* * *

 **Part 62**

It's been few hours since the reconnaissance begun. I've already finished healing after sleeping for half an hour and since then I've been practicing my control over my surrounding.

Espers are basically reality warpers in micro scale to macro scale.

Everyone started from micro scale reality warping and would further evolve into higher level as one continues to understand more of their own views of the world. The way one sees the world reflect their scale of controlling the reality.

One who can only see what's in front of them would never be able to grow into macro scale. The desire to protect and own what they could reach would also greatly reflect on how ones power works. How one sees one's self and importance over the world would also affect how much they could affect and alter the world around them.

Every esper has their own _Personal Reality_ , it's the world that exist within each esper and it's also where their power manifest. Inside their personal reality is where their powers develop and formed. How much an esper can actualize their power from their own personal reality to the reality would reflect their esper level. But the scale of power alone isn't the only thing that matters in determining the level of the esper, their level of control is also special. An example of it is, one can fire large fireballs but still be level 3 pyrokinesis, while someone who can move hundreds to thousands of needles and with precise control and direction be a level 4 telekinesis.

The other aspect of an Esper is _AIM_ (A _n Involuntary Movement_ ) it's the power an esper release unconsciously. Each esper has different AIM. For an example is a pyrokinesis would emit a level of heat that reflect their level. A telekinesis would unconsciously emit a pressure on its surrounding. The AIM has more use and secret and one would detect the ability of an Esper by observing and studying an esper AIM but AIM can't be detected by any senses and it could only be read by machines or if one has a special ability to see or feel it.

AIM is supposedly important but for me who has Fantasy Killer. My void would disperse it and making me an esper _who doesn't have an AIM_ field or AIM in general. AIM Field is usually the area where the esper''s power manifest one's ability but since I don't release AIM, I don't have AIM Field and because of that, Pray said that I used larger amount of Energy to manifest my ability than someone who can release their AIM naturally.

Pray is an example of a macro scale esper and she was also the one the Clan met when they are in need of new ways to get stronger. She became interested in their proposition and trouble which is why she ended up helping them. They later then met the _magician_ that helps them bridge the gap between magic and science. She had become used to the presence of the clan which is why she then decided to stay, though she is just using the clan to hide from some people. She also changes her family name into Kusanagi to hide from her responsibility. She is a genuine alien runaway princess from what she had said.

Pray's ability is about Energy Manipulation. Turning Energy to Matter and Matter to Energy are something she can do easily.

The rule of one ability per esper stands for every esper.

The Gemstones are more varied or less restricted by how one view their unique ability but it still stands as one core ability for one esper. One can only branch out and try something new with every new level up but it didn't change their core and basic ability.

The same applied to my Gamers Ability but since my ability is _viewing the world in terms of games_ , it become more flexible in learning new abilities but it still didn't change that _my core ability is the Gamers_. I just learn new abilities but those abilities are still under the Gamers ability's influence.

The Gamers ability's true purpose is to put numbers in one's strength and power. To quantify and know the strength of the enemy and my own is its true purpose. With this use, I can estimate the strength of my enemy and form a plan depending on the gap of power.

Thanks to the Gamers ability, my body is also unique but that is what I initially thought. I thought that my regenerative ability is thanks to Gamers ability but it isn't.

Gamers ability at its core is just to _identify_ and _quantify_ things.

The _regeneration_ comes from _Avrora_ one of my 3 mothers that donate their ovaries and genes for creating the body that will house the fantasy killer.

 _Pray had given me the ability to become an Esper_ and espers core power is to use energy and form it into something that reflects their own personality reality. _My ability to control Energy comes from something else_ and while it looks the same as Pray, _its different at its core_. I tried to copy Pray's way in controlling energy but she just said that my own is different from hers which is why I finally understand what she meant when we first met.

I've become an esper who can use and produced energy thanks to her and my ability to control energy at its raw form is something of my own and not from her, though it looks the same which is why I'm confused back then but if my ability of controlling energy is not from her, I wonder where it comes from.

I learned my other abilities by understanding the world better and knowing the elements that made up the world but the ability to control energy seem something that I felt natural for me.

The gift I received from _Avrora_ is my _fast regeneration_. It's a natural ability for Vampire and my body fast regeneration comes from her. I can be even classified as a hybrid vampire but thanks to Fantasy Killer. My vampire blood is suppressed until I'm fully human in body and strength. The only thing that remains is my _fast regeneration_ but she said that I was also designed to use _Energy Drain._

It was meant for me to use and I can partially understand when I developed my own Aurora System. My own version of Aurora System is a combination of Energy Drain and Energy Manipulation ability. It's an ability that convert the ones I slayed into pure form of Energy and be absorbed by me. Thanks to that ability, I won't run out of Energy easily as long as I can damage or kill an enemy but it's severely dangerous because my HP was reduced to 20% of the total HP. I'm reluctant to use such dangerous ability but if it's needed, I would use it to survive.

The third and my final mother is someone who had gifted me with this strange body. A body that can function even if severely damage or if some limbs are missing. It's also thanks to her that I can only feel the pain for a second. I can ignore and shrug of the damage I received and continue moving thanks to her. And I only refer to her because I don't know her name but Pray and Avrora both commented that she is some who is close to the director. The Director of Academy City who is also my developer.

She is the type that even drowned in water, she would still live. Strangled to death by the church, she would still live. Under the trial of witch hunt, she would live. She is not immortal or eternal. She also has fast regeneration but her _most notable talent is to shrug of anything that happens to her_.

My own curiosity to my surrounding had also comes from her. She has an _infinite hunger to learn_ from what Avrora said. She has also the ability to eat anything she find interesting and analyze it. She can _adapt or modify_ her own body to use the thing she ate which made her body really unique. Which is probably the reason on how I can adapt and learn new abilities by studying how the element works, like how I adapt by learning the heat property, wind direction, gas composition, earth minerals and properties, I studied it all and when I finally understand it, I was able to control it. Thanks to her hunger for knowledge, I suggest that she might be an ancestor of Kihara but Avorora or Pray didn't confirm it and just laugh at me, Pray just said that she is extremely dangerous individual and she leave it that.

My own _Gamers Ability only quantifies and identify_. I initially thought that my game like body is thanks to the Gamers Ability but it isn't. It only meant to identity the already modified body. It gave description and categories the phenomena. My own unique body that regenerates fast and shrugs off pain and continue function comes from my mothers and the Gamers Ability identifies it and creates the Gamers Body ability to identify it.

At core, my body is still human and functions mostly like a human is because of my Fantasy killer [Imagine Breaker]. It _prevents any supernatural changes_ to the body which is why the different time in altered work won't affect me. The time in altered world is different from the time in real world. Two different world and two different realities. Normally, I would grow old thanks to Fantasy Killer but it didn't recognize the changes done in the altered world. It's also because of that, that my training in altered world is more on mental improvements. My body doesn't grow stronger in abnormal pace thanks to Fantasy Killer and I can only grow stronger in humane pace which I'm fine with.

It's also thanks to Fantasy Killer that I'm being targeted by the will of the world. The counter force is seeing it as dangerous and would put an end to the world but in reality. It can't and won't hurt the planet. But it would probably and would surely be able to kill the planets will. The planet's will is more of supernatural being than an actual being so it can be killed by Fantasy Killer.

Sigh… Fantasy killer had given me more disadvantage than advantage and it only has one serious advantage but it's probably outweighs all the negative effect of the void.

Fantasy Killer might have given me lots of negative and thanks to it, _I won't ever get positive traits like protagonist or plot armor_ but I'm fine. The ability itself is a gift and a proof that I'm normal human and would survive normally like any human which is why I'm reluctant in taking life of other beings that are alive.

Pray, Avrora and the unknown third mother. Those three women had become the core mother for my creation but it still unknown to me who had become the core for my father but they just shrug it as unimportant because knowing my origin won't really change who I really am.

I can partially understand it because it just shows that I'm an engineered being or a test tube baby.

It also didn't change my job of slaying supernatural beings. They advised me to just focus on my own job and worked hard for it. Pray even gave me scolding for wasting time in making friends but I can't really ignore that natural fact that in reality, I'm still 4 and a child but if I counted the altered reality training time, I would probably be an adult already.

I'm imperfect in lots of ways and learning how the other lives might help me cope with reality but Pray prefers if I just stayed at home to train though I wonder if she just wants me to stay close at her. She is weird that way.

"BOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooommmmm!"

"Guh" "Thump" Thud" "Thug" Thud" Booooooom!"

Sound of explosions was heard in the makeshift command base but to the team that was observing the results brought by the reconnaissance team; they are too busy to even bother looking at the explosion that just occurred. To them, it's just a minor disturbance and wasn't worth looking at plus this wasn't the first explosion that occurred during this past hour.

"Ugghh" My body is aching again due to the stress and the damage that I received but it will fade in a second but this had been happening for some time now.

"I still can't perfect it" I said to myself as I stand up and start cleaning myself from the dirt that I got myself into. I was thrown again and this is had been happening for more than a hundred times already and that is only counting the time I'm training here.

I stretch my rigged body and begun walking back to the place I'm been using as my training area.

"You know, you should try to study more on special theories before trying to mold and bend the space around you" Kihara Amata start talking again after having hours of dead silence between us.

"I already tried reading the research thesis in academy city database but there isn't much study done in spatial control" I answered back while standing in the middle of a crater. The crater isn't deep but it's wide. It's not like this when I start my training, it supposed to be full of wild grass but my failure of controlling the spatial space had resulted into this wasteland.

"Well there aren't that many espers that had ability to control space and dimension. In academy city, the current students in the _front data bank_ are about 20 but in the _black data bank_ , it's about 50. The space control ability is also hard to observe. Such phenomena are already rare but it's also dangerous. Sending probing machines through the dimensional rift mostly leads to failure or having the machine twisted like spaghetti. It's like black hole there. With the strong gravity fields that are pulling against each other, surviving through it using normal means would be impossible" Kihara Amata said while still not looking at my direction. He is still busy with the mission while I don't have anything to do than just learn and train.

"But aren't those mostly teleporters? Moving through dimension would be impossible for me with Fantasy Killer but I would like to at least like to learn how expand, shrink, isolate, move, transport and severe space" Is what I said but that is just a dream for now. I can do right now is to _grasp_ the space and try to _grab_ it.

I bring forth both my hands in front of me and I try to feel the space in between my hands and imagined it being wrapped and melded into each other.

Personal reality is where the Espers tried to imagine what they intended to do. But to materialize it to the real world, they would need to study and understand the real world better than anyone. They need to calculate the different aspects and input it into the command.

For me who can mostly brute force my way during my initial learning. This is a hard part for me. My first real test in learning is to just burn my way. Increase the heat and agitate more the molecules in the air. But there is no fine control in it and I won't improve if I continue doing it that way.

I need to focus more on control and try to understand more on what's the real world law that I'm trying to replace.

Espers are reality warpers.

We're forcing our own reality into the world and unlike magicians who mostly follow and bend the laws of the world into their will.

We bypass it and replace it.

We're not trying to force the change into the real world. We're not forcing our magic or our own soul into the world.

We're trying to replace the laws imposed by the world. Well, were' basically ignoring the will of the planet.

Which is why even if the world is trying to deny the abilities of the espers, it can't do anything because she is being replaced by our rules.

We can be considered the greatest sinners and heretic to the eyes of the world. Which is why I'm not surprised when Pray said that its normal to see blood flowing in the canals of Academy City during the night.

Even supernatural beings are angry beyond belief to the city that continues to deny and oppose them.

"Guh" It's becoming unstable again. The distorted space is unstable and it would cause another explosion. I tried to control it but it's useless…

"Kaaaaaaaaaaabooooooom!" I was blown away again, hitting the ground being plowed through the rocks and hitting and breaking some trees.

"Guh" I tasted iron in my mouth and I was knock down again from the impact. Ughhh HP is down in red again.

"Your, being too forceful kid. You're skipping in some calculation to get the necessary work. That won't do. You're an esper and you should to see it through as a whole, from the beginning and the end of the problem. Trying to skip some process while aiming for the end would just result in failure" Kihara Amata lectures. I can't believe I'm hearing lecture from this man.

"Pant….pant… I'm not skipping… on the process… I just can't seem to understand… them…pant" I then inhaled deeply and taking precious oxygen from the atmosphere and breathe it out slowly. I then continued it for some rounds and I feel refresh. It's a good thing I'm full on battle gear. My regeneration is fast enough for me to heal in matter of seconds.

"You can't understand them?" Is the question Amata asked and without even looking at his face. I can tell his reaction to that state. He is probably looking oddly at me right now.

"How?... wait. It's because of Gamers Ability core. The ability isn't about the bending space manipulating it. The Gamers ability has indeed the potential to learn other abilities but it has limitations. I see. The personal reality of a gamer is to view reality like a game and like game characters. Everything can be counted by numbers. The character can also learn new skill after meeting the requirements for it. Interesting though it really clashes with Imagine Breaker, if you don't have that inside of you, the Gamers ability would probably really shine through." He asked but he is not really waiting for an answer. He is just stating the question in his mind but he is also answering it on his own. He is thinking and listening to our conversation while issuing mental commands through his hound dogs. He is also formulating the data that the reconnaissance team had submitted to him. Personally, I don't like him but I can't help but admire his working capabilities.

"But why are you trying to learn it?" He asked with idle curiosity. He is probably bored with no one to talk with.

"I want versatility" I simple answered while maintaining my concentration on my task.

"Versatility? Didn't you already acquire other forms of ability? Why not try to master it first before branching out. Trying to learn lots of stuff at once without mastering even one ability would make you weak. It's better to have only one ability but has mastery over it than having lots of ability but doesn't have much control on it" He lectures again.

"I'm not ignoring the others ability for this one. I'm also practicing them" As to prove what I said, the ground around me starts to rumble and erupt into molten earth but it become frozen fast and then exploded but the debris didn't hit me because the wind swept it away.

"I am trying to learn to gain control over space because I saw its usefulness. I saw how Avrora used it when she spar with Pray and its really powerful form of offense and defense" I remember when Avrora bend the space to deflect the beams of light or to isolate a spacecraft and then she collapse the isolated space. It's destructive and very versatile ability but this is not the only thing I'm trying to learn. The other one is gravity or magnetic pull but I'm already having better terms in controlling that ability thanks to electricity and the last ability is pretty dangerous. Avrora and Pray both warn me to not experiment on it when they are not around. Since that ability could be very dangerous if it's left uncontrolled. It's also one of the few fields where the world would truly try to kill you if you experiment on it. You will get a visit from the dog of counter force if it was left unchecked. So I refrain from learning it. For now.

"Ho, ho. I'm still alive and breathing which means that they either fight in faraway space or in alternate world and remembering one of the abilities you've acquired then you probably send them there. Well that's good. There had been lots of bad blood between those crazy bitches. Hehehe and I don't want to be the same planet as them when they fight against each other." He laughs insanely at the end and I can't help agree but I won't say planet. I would probably prefer if I'm in another galaxy or just as far away as possible. Being in different dimension won't save you if they become tearing through space and dimension.

Silence begun to reigns between us again after his insane laughter stops, he just continues his work and I continue my training.

The silence continue and I'm losing my concentration because I also want to know what is happening but Kihara Amata won't let me join in the mission or know what's happening in the reconnaissance team.

"Kihara-san, about the situation wha-" I'm trying to asked the question but Kihara Amata had interrupted me before I even finished what I'm saying.

"No need to be polite trash. I don't need your respect and you know that you're just acting. I prefer if you just say what you want" He said while gesturing for one of his subordinate to get something from the inside of the Bus like transportation for the soldier Hound dogs.

One of the commander hound dogs stands up and salutes and went to get what he was ordered to get.

"I see, then Kihara, what's the situa-" But I was cut again before I finished my question.

"Amata trash, don't forget that" He said while waiting for the commander hound dog to come back with the item.

"Amata, what's the situate-"But like the previews one, I was cut off again and it's becoming annoying with his constant disruption of my question.

"Kihara Amata trash. That is how you will address me or just teacher or professor. Pick what you prefer but don't call me Kihara, alone, because there are 5000 Kihara's out there in academy city and I'm tired of being called Kihara by the brats. They need respect and authority

I took a deep breath and asked again.

"Kihara Amata what's the situation and what do you mean about me calling you teacher or professor?" The part where he said that wasn't ignored by me. I was a bit shock but at the same time. I expected it. His from academy city and I was created by academy city technology. I will surely go back there when I grow up.

"Situation? Why are you interested? You're not even part of the mission. As for why I'm asking you to call me teacher or prof is because that would be our relationship in the future. When you reached the age of 6, you would be enrolled to Academy City Power Curriculum" He said while not looking at me. His subordinate had come back and he is carrying a small black box. Amata received it and placed it onto one of the open table and check what's inside. He nods ones and closes and locks it up. He then left it there and resumes his work.

"I'm just interested in what's happening… I'm still in doubt if what we're doing is right which is why I didn't complain when I'm been pull out from the mission. As for going back to academy city, what exactly is academy city? I was not provided with any material for me to understand it. I can access the research data bank but it's more on about ongoing projects, thesis works, research and information in science. It didn't have anything about academy city's history and purpose but I can probably guess that it's a huge research facility but that is all" This is bad, the distortion is becoming big and unstable. Trying to contain it is becoming hard again but I'm still trying. I'm also trying to use magnetism against iron minerals in the ground while practicing in controlling Plasma. Having Supercomputer ability sure helps.

"Hmmmm…. Well there is nothing much. The monsters are just living and eating like normal. They are even partying with meat and sake. They are pretty boring and normal monsters if you ask me" He answers but before he continues talking, I cut him off.

"Which is why I'm hesitating in accomplishing this mission, they are far too normal and they look like they aren't doing something bad. They are even living here in a place isolated from other humans" I answer straightly but I can't help but feel doubt. Are they really evil? I know that I shouldn't paint the world with black and white but I just can't start killing without proper reasons.

 _You don't need a reason to help someone but you would need a reason to not help someone_. That is what Aizen said and the same can be applied here. I'm seeing far too many reasons to not kill them and that is what made me hesitate.

"Eeehh you would need justification to move? You're really annoying. Isn't the reason of they are monsters and we're human enough for you trash? Do farmers ever truly understand their livestock? Aren't they just taking care of them because they would eat or sold them in the end?" He tried to laugh it off but that is a bad analogy.

"Why are you comparing livestock and farmer to our current situation? The Youkai's aren't livestock" I answered firmly and my concentration slips a bit but I lost control when I heard a derange laugh echoed through the forest.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA Youkai as livestock? Are you drunk? No insane? You're more naive than I thought. Haven't you seen already how the true demons and fallen angels work? Talking to you really irritates me." He finished his speech but I didn't get to hear it fully because in the middle of his speech. An explosion was heard again.

"KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!" An explosion had shaken the area and I was thrown again through the forest area.

Ugh, when will I get to start controlling it? It's been weeks in real world but it's been months if I added my training on altered world. It's really hard to make it stable.

My head is temporarily rattled and my HP is down in the Yellow zone. I haven't received any fatal negative status effects aside from bruises and dislocated joints. I'm overall fine.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice from above while I'm still lying down on the ground.

"Uggh… is the reconnaissance finished already?" I asked while trying to stand up.

"Everything is accounted for and we will start the briefing. Get yourself ready. We will move at the middle of the night" Pray said and I can only half nod. I'm still dazed from the explosion and it would take few more seconds before the negative status effect wear off. I didn't manage to say that I'm not joining on the mission before Pray and Johan had move on.

Ughh… I really hate Daze negative status effect.

* * *

 **Part 63**

Booooooom!

Another explosion had rocked the basecamp but this time around, it's not because of my failure to control the space distortion but because I was hit by Pray with the blunt edge of her sword.

"Guh" My mouth was full of blood and I was forced to spit them out or be drown by own blood.

"cough… couch…" I was choking on my own blood but it won't end here. I tried to shield by head but it's not enough.

"Guh" "Boooooooooooooom" I felt both my arms, Ulna and Radius cracked and shattered inside my arms. A notification of Shattered Bones (Arms) pop up and it made the aching pain that I felt intensified. It would last for only a second but it didn't change that she won't leave it be.

"You useless brat! What do you think you're doing! _Patronizing with the enemy_ , just because _they look normal_ _in the outside_ , they are _completely different from humans_! Idiot!" I was hit again by a metal staff that she just give birth, few seconds ago after hearing the news of me being benched from the mission.

"Gaaah" "Boooooooooooooom" I was airborne for a second but then I hit a rather thick solid trunk of a tree which broke my flight time.

"Ugghh… you're giving me migraine kid and I haven't felt like this for decades! Even when I'm working in the machine department for academy city and haven't been sleeping for days, I didn't have such irritating headache!" Pray is probably massaging her temples right now. I can't tell because my upper body is buried deep into the trunk of the tree.

I can hear the insane laugh of Kihara Amata and I'm sure Elder Johan would be smiling amusedly. The other 3 members of the Recon Team are still probably in the other side and are waiting for further orders before they proceed on their mission. Those 3 are probably under Elder Johan's orders and they are sure to be specialized in stealth and dagger operation. Elder Johan is the best in espionage mission.

"Ugghhh" My HP is red again and Pray is probably just waiting for me to recover enough before she beat me up again. Pray and I formed a party which is why she knows when to stop hitting me. They might think of me as useless but I still have some use and I'm not allowed die until I have fulfilled my mission.

"Ugh" I tried to squirm and wiggle my way out from where I was buried but I can't help but frown. I have received lots of negative status from the few second beating. I know that this should be illegal but it's not like I can do anything. I know it's useless to retaliate and it would just hurt more if I try or get myself killed. I will just endure until I can voice my opinion to the clan or I'm strong enough to shrug such beatings but even that is a hopeful stupid idea if you ask me. My wisdom is high enough to tell me so. I'm just enduring and I know that I will survive whatever they throw at me. I'm just far too important to be allowed to die.

"You know aren't you too harsh on the boy Pray" I heard Johan speak while I'm trying to get out of the tree.

"If you thought that I'm being too harsh then why not stop me" I can hear Pray challenge Johan but Johan just laugh. His laugh felt innocent and can fool anyone who doesn't know how much of an evil person he is. Johan is master in using different masked and both in literal and metamorphic term.

"Ooow scary! I don't want to die yet!" Johan tried to be dramatic but I heard an explosion from outside of the tree. I didn't see who did it and who the target but I can guess.

"You're really irritating" Pray said but I didn't hear Johan reply. He probably just smiles at her mysteriously like what he usually does to anyone who questions him.

"Oi, get your ass out there already" Pray shouted and I heard footsteps from the outside. They are probably beginning the meeting. It's easy for her to say that but it's actually hard to get out when a bunch of tree barks had impaled my insides and whenever I tried to move. They dig in deeper. This would hurt a lot. I mentally calculate the damage I would receive after forcing myself out and would surely survive but it would just hurt. But then again, I should be already used to getting hurt.

I tried to use my ability but it's hard if your head is bleeding and throbbing painfully. It's one of the weaknesses for an esper. They need a strong mental concentration to use their ability. If one can't concentrate on their ability, they can actualize their ability.

I sighed and just kicked the bark of the tree and let it explode. I feel the tree barks pierce my back and spine but I just ignore it. It would heal in matter of seconds. I would just need to remove them because they would hinder the regeneration.

"Ugh" I manage to get myself out of the damage tree but the splinters really dig deep into my skin. I start picking them one by one but I didn't get to finish it because Pray had called me.

"Oi! Come here already!" I heard her shout and start walking to the meeting while removing each tree splinters that buried into my skin. The problem would be in my back but once I removed the one that is digging deep into my head, I can start thinking a bit clearer and I can just use my ability to remove them.

"Aw" I twitched when I tried to remove the splinter that buried deep inside the area around my eyes. It's a good thing that it didn't hit my eyes because that would need for me to sleep for few minutes to recover it.

"Aaaaand you're finally here. You sure took your time" Kihara Amata said while flexing his hands. Behind him is a projector where the floor plan for the entire Youkai Mountain was projected.

I didn't say a thing and just resume what I'm doing. I just nod at him for him to continue and he then point his index finger to the projected image. A ray of light connected from his index finger to the projected image and he begun explaining things.

"Before we begin the planning stage, I want to just clarify the reason on why we are out here to kill the monsters in the mountain" Kihara Amata said and he then gives me a slight glare. He is saying this for my sake, I only avoided his glare and he continues his speech.

"We are here to kill every last Youkai in the town. We aren't here to spare some. We aren't here for living specimen. While living Youkai would be interesting to experiment on. We aren't sent here to get some. We are tasked to kill them all. It's a simple genocide mission" He said while raising both his hands in a grand gesture.

"Generally, this is not our line of work. This should be dealt with the magic side community but one of the board of directors had complained that some people are missing around this area" When he said that I become interested but I didn't show it. But it looks like I fail to hide it because his grin widens.

"Your way too easy to read trash but know this, that board of director didn't do this because he has the heart of gold. It's just that this is his territory, and it's causing him trouble if the people in his land start complaining" he just shakes his head while explaining the situation. To him, this is just a troublesome chore that he is not meant to do.

"Continuing on the matter, the director asks helped to find out what's happening. And since he is one of the directors of Academy City, it means that he is one of the people that are paying our paychecks and giving funds for our research, it also means that we don't have any choice in the matter." He frowns at the end of the sentence and then he continues.

"One of our satellites had spotted an unknown in the area. With the advance technology that we had, we manage to clear the image and it shows a bipedal monster with green skin and horns. To be more precise, we spotted an Oni. When we reported it to one of the director, he immediately issues the annihilation order for that Youkai. We began our investigation from above and try to pin point their base and when we found out that there is a town inside his property. Well he exploded and he orders for a complete annihilation of the youkai's in his territory. We are hesitant at first because this isn't our line of duty but when the chairman or the supreme director of Academy City gave a go. Then we really don't have any choice in the matter" He just shakes his head and made a shrug gesture. His face is also set into irritated glare. He really doesn't want to do this.

"Is there even any evidence that the Youkai are the one who did this?" I asked while I removed the last splinter that ledge on my ears. With this, I can finally use my ability again. My mind had already become clear after clearing over 50% of the splinters but I just want to be safe rather than sorry.

"No" Kihara Amata Answer with a shrug "Does is even matter? We had orders and we follow" He then crossed his arms and stand lazily in his right leg. He is really not energetic for this assignment. Even though he seems professional when he is gathering data but in the actual mission, he doesn't want to do it.

"But what if they aren't the culprit" I asked but when I finished my question. All eyes on me and are looking at me like I'm some dumb kid.

"Trash… they are Youkais? What more reason do you need? I really don't understand you. You're like an enigma that one should tick a researchers mind but you're a boring project so No, I won't even waste my brain cells to even think of a reason" He then starts cleaning his ears while looking at me with half-open eyes. Pray also sighs while standing on my right and on her right is Elder Johan who looks at me amusedly. There is a hidden mirth in his smirk that sends chills on my spine. He is also wearing the same black suit that has nano layered protections.

"But there is a chance that they aren't really the culprit. It could be some other supernatural being or a human too. That is a possibility that I want to consider. How much assured you are that they are the culprit?" I asked while dusting away the dirt on my shirt and cloak.

" _Kid, what do Youkai eat?_ " Kihara Amata questions me seriously.

That put a stop to what I'm doing and made me look at his serious eyes. He is not making a jest but a statement.

I want to answer [meat] and I even already opened my mouth but I stopped.

I see the Youkai eat meats and drink sake but _where did they get those?_ _I didn't see any farming area_ in the floor plan. Did they _steal_ it?

I tried to deny the cruel reality again but my stomach is already starts churning. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I take that silence as you've got a clue on what I mean but let's just continue on the meeting" He dismiss me again with an angry glare and I felt Pray gave me a disappointed look while Elder Johan just continue to smirk at me. He then took out his cellphone and begun fiddling with it.

What is he doing? Is what I thought but my thoughts were disrupted when Kihara Amata had continue his explanation.

"Now onto the main topic of the meeting. Look at the map behind me. You can see here the map of the mountain" He indicates the satellite view from above.

"Now we overlay the map of the youkai town over the real map" He then clicks something from the projection and a new projected image overlaps with the existing map.

"You can now see that the image from real view of the mountain reflects the exact map drawn when the reconnaissance team enters the Youkai Town. Now what to make of this development? Is the Youkai town a separate dimension from the reality or is there an illusion that prevents us from seeing the hidden town?" Kihara Amata grins and is full on scientist mode. He is enjoying the lecture. I'm listening quietly on lecture while observing the others who are just quiet and are listening to his speech. Though Pray is more like bored already and is itching for some action now, her fingers continue twitching is a clear indication that she is already irritated, while Elder Johan is still busy fiddling with his phone. I just focus my attention of Kihara Amta and while I will admit that I don't like the guy but I can't deny that he is good on what he do.

"I didn't think that this is an illusion" He starts then he shows a video of one of the hound dogs standing in a clearing.

"The video that you're currently seeing is live feedback from one of my men and he is currently standing in one of the area where a building should be standing if we based it from the map that where drawn while the recon team are searching the town. Now, while the others might doubt that he might be under illusion. I would guarantee it that he is not. Anything below an ultimate class being can't deceive my soldiers. They are specially crafted to deal with magic side forces and I made them resistant to magic hocus pocus. Now if by some chance he is being tricked by an illusion. Well, the machine can't and if we based it on the machines reading then Yes, he is standing in a place that a structure should be standing" He explains it clearly and slowly. He is also showing clear evidence from one projected image to another. Anyone who is listening to Kihara Amata's lecture would surely learn and understand his lesson and I can't help but feel admiration to this derange scientist.

"Now, if illusion is impossible then we can only reason out with space displacement or alternate dimension" He then click again and 10 blinking lights start appearing in the image.

"These monsters had created a copy dimension of the existing place. But this place can't exist on its own which means that it needs a power source. The ten points that were currently shown are the anchors of the town. We don't know the exact mechanics on how it works and it would be good if we had time to study it but we don't. Our employer is being itchy and he wants them destroyed. Which is why Type 00 Trash is here to forcefully bring down that copy dimension to the real world by breaking down the barrier that separates that world from out world and that kind of task would be piece of cake for Fantasy Killer" He smiles widens at the end of his speech. His eyes become sharp and he turns into a predator that is waiting for its prey.

"Eh, wouldn't that cause damage to our dimension?" I asked because wouldn't that cause dimensional rift?

"Nope, that alternate dimension would just materialize into the real world. It won't cause damage because they aren't really forcing their way through this world. They are just reconnecting to it which is why there are anchors from that side to this side. The only damage would probably be on their side if they materialize in the middle of the trees. There isn't actually anyone living in the mountains because the _owner doesn't allow it._ He probably has plans for the land which is why he wants it monster free" Kihara Amata starts scratching his chin at the end of the sentence. He is in deep thought and is probably thinking about the reasons of the director or owner of this land. The owner is pushing the mission at top priority and in need to be done as fast as possible. The owner is in hurry but for the reason? Kihara Amata doesn't have a clue yet.

"I thought I was pulled out of the mission" I asked because I was confused on the matter.

"Yes!" Kihara Amata replied happily.

"No" While Pray just said it in one cold voice and its more of an order and everyone just stay silent. Even Amata but Elder Johan is still in his phone and not caring at all. Kihara Amata raised both his hands as a sign of surrender and just let her do what she wants. He still wants to his head to stay where it is.

"You will go with Type 04" She then made a pointed look to Kihara Amata and he nods. Type 04?

"You and him will go and do your mission" She orders.

"But" I didn't get to say what I wanted to say because Pray already knows me enough to know what I was going to say.

"If you're hesitating in killing them _because they look far too normal then your delusional_ _Touma_. You're the _Imagine Breaker_. The _one who destroy illusions_ of the others and _not the one being protected by your flimsy illusions_ , then let me say this to make it clear" She then looks straight at my eyes and said.

" _Your illusions would be broken by reality_ _Touma_. Look at it directly and don't avert your eyes on the real world" She then shift her gaze back to the projected images.

I can only clench my fist and grit my teeth. I avert my eyes and just look at the ground. What does she mean by that?

The Youkais aren't doing anything bad right? Who am I deluding?

They are far away from the people right? They are only few kilometers away from the nearest town and for them that is only few minutes run.

They are living away in harmony right? They are partying with food that they can't provide. Where did the food came from?

My stomach is churning again and I'm starting to sweat heavily and my mind is becoming clouded again by mist of confusion.

I'm losing my control of my powers and it was shown when the ground begun tilting and the crows begun cawing but the others didn't even care and starts resuming the meeting.

"Now onto the operation. My soldiers had already taken position around the town and ones the monster town materializes into the real world. They will start advancing slowly and won't let anyone pass their barricade. As for Commander Pray and Johan. You two are to kill the recognize threats. The estimated number of Youkai's are around 5000 and the threats are around 300 to 400 proper soldiers and around 50 commanders. They aren't exactly threats but we don't want casualties" Kihara Amata smiles while his hands are clasp together when he is explaining on what others are meant to do.

"I decline" Pray answers coldly. She is not recognizing anyone other than the map.

"Eh?" Kihara Amata was shocked with his eyes wide open.

"Let Touma and Misogi deal with them" She says but who is Misogi?

"Misogi?" I asked but I was ignored.

"It would prove a valuable experience for Touma. Even if Touma would hesitate at first, he will still surely deliver" She voiced it in emotionless tone but I can feel the swell of pride in it. Pray… I can't help feel happy and sad that I would need to partake in this genocide.

"Are you sure" Kihara Amata asks while tilting his head to his right side and his right arm in his waist. He is also standing in his right leg.

"Yes, that is why Misogi is brought here. He would also need real life battle experience. Being locked up with the Kihara's would probably already make him battle crazy but we need actual soldiers here. You don't need to worry about Touma. That _damn Ichirou_ sure made it _hard for us_ but I sure made he is battle ready" She doesn't like Grandfather? What is she talking about? I'm normal right? My views and personality aren't that distorted right? I might have high sense of morality but its normal to not go and kill somebody right? Plus, Grandfather just teaches me a bit about morality but in the end, I'm the one who's exercising it.

It just felt right to do so and follow my own judgment in the matter but everyone that I meet, in the family, are questioning my sanity, whenever I do something that I thought was right.

Kihara Amata just scratches his hair and sighs heavily while shaking his head. "Okay. Okay. Okay… you're the boss. That also explains why the director asked for Type 04 to be brought with us for this mission" He is still scratching his head and his eyes are set on the truck with the person locked inside. His face is set in frown and it feels that he doesn't want to do this.

"You, go free that annoyance" He orders one of his commanders and he proceed to massage his head. It's like he is readying himself for the upcoming annoyance.

His commander hound dog had approached the vehicle and climb on the driver seat. I didn't get to see what he is doing from my position but the container behind the small truck hiss and released a pressure air from inside. The container started parting into two, revealing what's inside.

In the center of the container is the glass container full of red liquid. Inside of the container is a child whose age shouldn't be that different from me. I can't get a clear view from my position but the boy is wired with countless wires while being suspended by the water. The machine around the container starts humming and a release of air pressure was heard then releasing of metallic locks. The water is beginning to drain and the body slowly falls into the cold steel floor of the glass container. The wires that were strap into the body are slowing being pulled back and the glass tube front reared back and misaligned with the rest of the container. It then slides to the side for boy inside to get out but that boy won't get out.

Because _he is not alive_.

He is just a _corpse_ with zero HP.

What is happening here? I raised my eyebrows and look at the others.

Elder Johan had stopped fiddling with his phone and just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Pray is set into eternal frown and is tapping the ground with her right foot impatiently.

I then looked back at Kihara Amata who had taken the case that he ordered one of his men to be retrieved earlier. He opened the case and inside it, is a computer with a key hole at the side and a card swipe at the middle. Kihara Amata boot up the computer and the screen lighted up with various combinations of 0 and 1 showing in the screen and when it stopped. The screen is showing of _[Booting up sequence of Type 04]_

Kihara Amata then took out a small plastic case and inside it is a swipe card. He opens it and swipes it to the card swipe counter and then he took something hidden from inside his black suit shirt. It's a necklace of a key. He took it off and inserts the key to the key hole and then twisted it.

After confirmation a final voice command is needed and Kihara Amata said.

"Re-activating Type 04 ˾All Fiction ̚ start up all parameters to basic locked state with voice command for release"

After confirming the voice command, the screen changes into loading screen. I also notice changes on the corpse of the boy. There is a hidden contraption in his brain and it's begun sending signals to it. There is also one in his heart that starts pumping the dead heart.

I can't believe what I'm witnessing.

Is this what entails the Kamijou Project? Are we just machines or tools of war for them?

A tool… but this boy is not a tool but a person but they are treating it just a tool that can be deactivated and reactivated.

My stomach is churning again and I started to get dizzy and nauseated. Even though this should be impossible with Gamers Mind protecting my mind but my mind is already confused since the early problems are just keep on piling with each other and this scene is just making me sick.

"Thump"

The heart is starting to beat again. The brain is start sending electric signals to the different part of the body and the body is heating up again, thanks to the blood that started to flow.

"Badump… badump… badump"

This is such a bizarre and scary scene.

He is alive again.

I can tell without using reveal that his HP is restoring.

What kind of monster… is this?

No, his not the only one.

Everyone here is monsters wearing human skins.

* * *

 **Part 64**

Hello Hello Hello! People! Type 04 Kumagawa Misogi is back again from the dead **̚**

The fully revived Type 04 of the _Kamijou Project_. Kumagawa Misogi.

Kamijou Project. I don't know the full scope of the project. I don't even have a clue of its aim and goals. I also don't know the members and participants but I only knew I was created from that project. My designation if Type 00 and the one standing in front of me is Type 04.

"There are others who are like me beside the ones stolen?" I whispered it but it looks like everyone heard what I said.

"Huh, of course there are more of you! The last 3 are actually the last to be made and you, being the type 00, is the last one to be approved and launched" Kihara Amata said without looking at me. He is still busy typing in the mini-computer suitcase that were used, to re-activate Kumagawa.

Heh, so you're Type 00. Well nice to meet you! **̚** Kumagawa Misogi smiles and suddenly runs to my direction. I was surprised and took a step back when he suddenly stops in front of me and then he raised his left hand in front of him. He is still smiling and is like expecting me to do something but I only raised my right eyebrow at him.

Huh? Don't tell me Type 00 that you don't know what handshake is? **̚** Kumagawa Misogi tilts his head to the right direction.

Kumagawa Misogi is a weird child. He has short light gray hair that was dried immediately after he starts moving. He was naked when he was stored inside the glass tube but right now, he was given the black suit for shirt and shorts. He also has a black overcoat with the same nano layered protection. He is taller than me by probably around 10 centimeters and his eyes are wide and his smiles seem sincere and his feelings are also almost felt genuine.

He seems a nice guy.

Is everyone who can't see past his façade might feel.

I reluctantly extend my left hand and clasp his left hand. His smiles widen and he holds my left hand tightly and starts shaking it up and down wildly.

I was shocked by his superior strength that I lost my balance a bit and he takes actions thanks to my carelessness.

In his right hand something started to materialize. He then extends it and aim for the middle of my eyes. It's a killing blow. He is trying to kill me.

He is fast too and not normal. Is this what will happen to me if I'm born and treated by academy city? He is only level 1 but he is clearly superior to me in status. I even envy it because to reach my current level, I worked hard for it but he is probably just injected with lots of chemicals that would probably kill a normal person but he is far from normal.

And the same can be said for me.

His attack might be seem fast for normal person but for me who speed up my reaction time and processing power of 1 is to 1000 seconds.

He is slow.

The thing that is materializing into his right hand is a screw.

A giant screw who is too big for his small hands but he still manage to hold its arrow head.

It's already halfway in reaching my head but I just use telekinesis on my right shoulder and right elbow to force it to move faster. I can't control my right hand because of Fantasy Killer [Imagine Breaker] but I can still force my right arm to move faster.

I didn't rear my right arm but just raised it and punched his offending right arm. He was surprised and his right armed buckled and his fingers break from the force of my punched but but I didn't stop there. My punched stay true to its path and hit his right cheeks. His face distorted from the force of my right uppercut but I immediately open my hand and grab his face and raised it while bring his face to the ground. Since it's not empowered, it didn't cause cracks on the ground but blood sputters from the force of the attack.

"What do you think you're doing Kumagawa-san. That was dangerous you know. Are you planning on killing me?" I answered monotonously and emotionlessly. A complete different from the jovial and full of life Kumogawa Misogi. But aside from pitch and the rhythm of the voice, there are lots of other factors to it that we differ. I'm also asking for the sake of asking the question. I already knew his intent thanks to me skill and he is serious on killing me which is why I seriously attack him back and his now.

He is not moving…

"See! See! SEEEE! He is driving me insane! This is a normal thing to him that I can't even remember the number of times I press the kill switch button to make his brain explode! I'm really thankful to the chairman for shutting him down but for him to be reactivated! GRRRRRRRR!" Kihara Amata has lost his composure. At first he was gesturing to Misogi who was currently face down to the ground and then he starts grabbing his hair and starts pulling it.

Kumogawa Misogi is probably really driving him to insanity.

"Touma, let him go" Pray commanded and I let go of Misogi.

" _Reveal"_

 **The Good Loser**

 _Kumagawa Misogi_

 **Level** **1**

 **HP** **0 / 1 100**

 **EN 10 000 /100 100**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Endurance: 100**

 **Dexterity: 20**

 **Intelligence: EX**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **Luck: (- B)**

 **Trait:**

 **Born Loser:** _He has extreme negative view of the world. Thanks to his upbringing, he doesn't have anything and everything that was given was taken away and since he never knew what it means to wins. He is the strongest. When fighting against being who has higher luck, his special attack parameters are doubled but in return. He would receive double the damage._

 **Inhumane Will of the Weakest:** _He had received only harsh lashing of reality. He doesn't know the meaning of positive emotions. He had been experimented, been dissected, been burned, been skewered, been impaled, been dismembered, been drugged and been decapitated. He had undergone lots of strenuous torture to enhance his body resistance to damage. Thanks to the body conditioning. If he is fighting enemy who has higher luck than him, he would receive half the damage. If he is fighting enemy who has Protagonist, Hero, Legend, Divine or Love by Fate traits. He could ignore damage below Rank A and Rank A and above damage would be reduced to 25% damage._

 **Envy of the Damn:** _He hates everyone. He will kill anyone if he was given the chance. He cursed his self and curses everyone. He wants to kill them all but he isn't given the chance. His mentality is unstable. He doesn't yearn and hope for anything since he was born this way. He just gloomily accepts his fate. But while, he can't do anything but stand up against what the world throw at him, there is something he can't forgive. The ones who are born with everything and anything. True born hero and protagonist. When he is facing enemies that have traits of Protagonist, Hero, or anything that has king in its traits, Legend, Divine, and Rank A and above in Luck, All his parameters are doubled._

 **Wrapped Imagination** _: he has strong force of will that he can materialize he negative thoughts into reality. It's the byproduct of his ability and can be used as conduit to use it in much more controlled way._

 **Modified Human:** _He had undergone the Nano-Reinforcement modification. His body is modified to be stronger and resilient. He is a genuine superhuman, specially created to kill the enemy of mankind. Thanks to this trait, his status are already modified every time he level ups. +1 to STR and DEX, + 2 to VIT, + 1 to INT and WIS for every level up. His Energy tank also received an additional 50 energy per level._

 **Ability:**

 **ALL FICTION (Level 4):** _To turn anything to nothing. Even death would be erased but once something is erased, it can't be returned back. The limitation of the ability is the ability of the mind to comprehend the concept that was being erased. Anything that was beyond his capability to understand would be impossible to be erased and if it was forced. He would be the one to pay the price of trying to erase something that is beyond his level._

I released my hold on his face and the moment I removed my right hand. His body starts twitching again.

I step aside his prone body that is start living again. This is really insane. His HP that was 0 a second ago is now again back to full tank.

You know you're a lot more brutal than what I expect Type 00 **̚** Kumagawa start speaking again. His face is still facing the dirt but he is slowly standing up. Using his hands, he start raising his upper body and then slowly using his leg, he stands up and without care of what happen, he start cleaning the dirt on his clothes.

"It's Kusanagi Touma, Kumagawa Misogi. Not Type 00. I'm not a machine and your also not one" I answer coldly and my eyes narrow to the person who views the world negatively. I hate him.

Keep saying that to yourself Type 00. _Mr. Hero_ who can't do his job right. I'm called a _defective product_ a lot of times that it become a norm to me but I can't believe I would meet someone who is more defective than me. You're a lot more useless than me. **̚** He finally finished on cleaning the dirt on his dark suit and looks at me but his face is not smiling anymore. He is just smirking and his eyes are predatory. He hates me too and our feelings to each other are mutual.

"I'm not a _hero_. I just don't like killing innocent ones" I replied strongly to his accusation.

Eh, what are you talking about? Even if I'm in suspended animation within the container, the machine is feeding me with the necessary information on my surrounding and I know those so called youkai's are far from being innocent and you're just in denial. You're already starting to suspect them when the topic of what the monsters are eating was brought up. **̚** Kumagawa Misogi said while his hands are on his back and begun swinging his hips back and forth, weird thrusting movements. His smile is full of mockery to what I'm trying to ignore.

I try to mask what I'm thinking and what my real feelings in the matter but when I stayed silent. Kumagawa Misogi's smile widens and his eyes narrow at me.

Bull's eye! Type 00 is in denial. **̚** He says in sing song voice and his weird verbal tick of using **(˾** **̚** **)** that emphasize his own importance. He views himself as the lowest but he tries to look cool. He is also _full of contradiction_. He feels that he is fine to stay the way he is but when he sees someone who is having a better time than him, he won't hesitate on ending them.

To his continuous provocation, I just clenched my fist and decidedly ignore him.

"Type 04, stop provoking type 00. We're still in the middle of the meeting" Kihara Amata said while glaring deadly on Kumagawa. His fists are also clenched and it's like his holding himself back from strangling Kumagawa.

Ah! Glorious one! Don't worry Kihara-sama. I would make sure that I would annihilate every enemy in sight. Beside, that is the only thing I'm good at and that is the only thing you've expect of me, right? Well at least I'm good at my work unlike a certain someone who isn't doing something as simple as monitoring his work. Being careless in your line of field is unbecoming Kihara-kun. **̚** Kumagawa greeted Kihara grandly and even bowed elegantly and he proceed to go closer to Kihara Amata whose eyebrows are twitching uncontrollably.

When Kumagawa was within arm's reach of Kihara, He smile turned sinister and he mockingly bow to Kihara Amata then spin around and face us, his listeners and then he raised his hands to the air while he looks back to Kihara Amata and tilt his head. He indirectly said to him that he is incompetent and that literally breaks the camel's back.

Kihara Amata raised his right foot and in the back of his foot. A dim light shimmers and then he kicks Kumagawa Misogi. Kumagawa tried to block it by spinning face and facing the offending kick while crossing his arms for defense but it didn't help him at all. He was thrown back to the forest from the kick of Kihara Amata.

I heard rumbling noise and look closely at Kihara Amata's feet and it isn't exactly a normal feet. It's a machine one or maybe it's a boots or armor? I don't know. Is he android or something? There are vents that let out air pressure after the kick and a wheel at the back of his feet. The wheel is spinning fast and is releasing static electricity. There was also a shine that was being emitted at the back of his mechanized feet and when I take a closer look. It's a booster. A rocket booster was installed at the back of his feet and it increases his kicking power to insane level and it also explains why Kumagawa was thrown strong and fast to the forest. His feet is incased by metal and at the toes is a metal twin horn. That would surely hurt anyone that was hit by that. There was also trace of leftover blood from Kumagawa but Kihara Amata just lightly kicks his right leg to the side and the blood stains were removed. He then fix his white lab coat and then he turned to as, his face is back to his neutral frown and he is acting like that didn't happen at all.

"Returning to the mission briefing" That put the sleepy Pray back into action, she really didn't care on what happen earlier and Elder Johan who is also yawning already had return his attention to the meeting.

This people…

"Now back onto the mission. Please look at the map again. My soldiers are already surrounding the mountain so we won't have problem of them escaping. The problems are the threats inside the town. I initially planned for Pray and Johan to deal with them but it looks like it's up to type 00 and type 04 to deal with them" He looks into my eyes after finishing his explanation and then he looks at the foliage where Kumagawa was thrown. He shakes his head and continues his explanation.

"The residential area are in the north and east side. The central part is the grand hall that serves as central hub of the town where the many officials are residing and are doing their work. The west side is the trading district where different monsters are interacting with each other and finally are the south district is where the storage facilities are located. For now, Type 00 and Type 04 are to target and silence first the guards around the area. After silencing them, your next target is the central districts where the soldiers and valuable monsters are seem to be located. After destroying the head of the organization, you two are to go and dispatched the monsters in the west side and go clockwise from there, West, North, East and lastly the South area. The south area doesn't have many monsters in it which is why it's fine to aim it for last. You also don't need to worry for stragglers because they would be dealt with by my soldiers. Just focus on the stronger ones because my soldiers might be strong but they won't be able to win against high level to ultimate level monsters." Kihara Amata finishes in a bored tone when he is explaining the ranking about monsters and the faults of his own soldiers. He is also using his finger that emits light to point the area were we are task to take down and it would zoom in for us to see it clearly. After finishing the lecture, then flick his fingers and the image zoom out and return to overhead view of the whole area. He then put his hands into the two side pocket of his white lab coat and smiles while looking at us. He is expecting for anyone to ask questions. He is used to presenting lectures.

"Umm" I raised my right hand and he looked at me and then he raised his right eyebrow and nod at me to speak.

"Am I to take part in the operation? Is my mission to kill them?" I asked hesitantly to Kihara Amata but he is not the one who answers me.

"Yes" The one who answer me is Pray and she said it in a cold manner that doesn't leave any room for negotiation. Elder Johan is just smiling at me, goading me to challenge the order.

"You don't need to worry Touma-san. We will also help. We will take care of the guard in the south side and the ones escaping in that area. We will also secure it so you don't need to waste time in going to the storage district" Elder Johan said while smiling sincerely at me. If that smile is only not fake. It might look sincere but it's not. It's like a smile of a demon.

I can only bit down my lips until it bleeds and clenched tightly my already bleeding fist. I can't do anything. I can only avert my gaze to them and look at the walking Kumagawa.

Hello everyone! I'm back **̚** Its Kumagawa Misogi. He is walking straight and is waving back at us. There was blood dripping from the right side of his face but it doesn't seem like he is cares at all and its maybe because those wounds are already healed or gone or in his cased. _Erased._

Yoh! Kihara-sama! Kihara-sansansan! Kihara-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! If MR. IN-DENIAL! Won't do it. I will. I will wipe them out for sure. So, you don't need to worry anything. **̚** He said happily while skipping up and down like a kid in sugar. He enters like that from the destroyed foliage and continues doing it until he stops at my side. He then raised his right hand and gives me a thumbs-up sign while winking at me.

Kihara Amata just messages his head with his left hand and shakes it left and right.

"Fine, fine…just fine… okay. The mission would start at the middle of the night" He then checks his clock and it's still half an hour before midnight but then he notice me raising my right hand. He nods at me and I ask my question.

"Why midnight?" I asked slowly and unsure. The answer I get is the look that saying [ _are you stupid?_ ]

"Because its midnight?" Kihara Amata answers but I'm just confused. The enemies are Youkai and Not Human. They are nocturnal beings and are much stronger at night. It looks like Kihara Amata noticed my confusion and he decides to answer after sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"Because they are Youkai. They are beings of night and they are more used to night. Have you Read Art of War of Sun Tzu?" He asked and I slowly nod and then it clicked into me.

The enemies are used at the night and because of they are used at night. They won't even think of being attacked at night but that is also a gamble because they are stronger during the night. But they are also more relaxed and had their guards lower during the time.

"The other reason is because the Youkai are more active at night. You won't need to search each house to kill them all because mostly they would be in the streets or in the west side of the town, where the trading district is located" Hi finished and then he nods and crossed his arms. He set his eyes on both me and Kumagawa.

"Am I understood?" He asked.

Yes **!** **̚** Kumagawa happily answers while waving his raised right hand at Kihara Amata.

I can only narrow my eyes and answer softly with "…Yes" I still can't look at Kihara Amata's eyes.

Eyes that was cold and uncaring.

"Okay, there is still 30 minutes before the start of that mission. Use that time to go to your designated location. Currently we are at the east side of the mountain and it wouldn't take that long for you two to reach the designated spot if you start running now. So go and start running already!" He shouts at the end of sentence and that signals the start of the mission.

Kumagawa Misogi was smiling while I can only frown for the given orders.

 **Authors note.**

Next chapter is about the attack on Youkai Town. Update would be at least next week that is if I return to my normal 40 to 50k per week. if its only 10k. I can do it in 2 days if I'm not busy at work.


	7. Vol 1 Part 6 Part 2

**Author's Note.**

 **10k per 2 or 3 days is probably a good releasing schedule.**

 **Kamisato and Kamijou**

 **Vol 14 of NT is looking awesome.**

 **EDIT:**

 **In need of BETA. PM me for information.**

 **I won't probably be able to release next week or the upcoming days. I would probably just write the whole first part and post it as next chapter.**

 **Sorry for bad grammar.**

* * *

 **Part 65**

"One dead, two dead, three dead Youkai **̚** Kumagawa screwed the three patrolling Oni's below down the tree to the tree's bark, with large screws stabs and screwed into different place of their body which connects them to the tree.

"Four dead, five dead, six dead Youkai **̚** We're moving silently on the branches of the tall trees and when we spotted a patrolling Oni. Kumagawa would proceed and kill them. Using his large screws to stab their heart and screwed their body to the ground. Screwed both of their hands over each other to the thick bark of the tree and finally screwing one of them into their eye.

"Seven dead, eight dead and nine dead Youkai **̚** The power of Kumagawa is refined and controlled. The size and length of each screw varies. He can make a bunch of long thread screws that he used like a spear and impaled one of the Oni, he can called forth lots of them from the ground and stabbing the unsuspecting Oni. He can also use the screws as drills when he spins the thread fast and drilled through the stomach of one of the guarding Oni that tried to attack him from behind.

"Ten All Dead Youkai! **̚** And lastly he can enlarge the screws to totally decimated a 6 meter tall green Oni with huge wooden club. The screw that he summoned is 5 meter tall with 2 meter thick thread and 3 meter diameter head.

Currently, we're traversing on top of the large trees and using the overarching branch to walk through it. We're trying to avoid detection but Kumagawa doesn't really care and would just kill all the Oni or Youkai's that we met.

We've already nearing the town and we already had passed the Hound Dog Soldiers that were station in the north area.

There are 50 Hound Dog Soldiers that were currently deployed around the mountain but they aren't really scattered. They are grouped into 10 groups with 5 members each platoons. We met and passed 2 platoons but I didn't see them.

Kumagawa just waved at certain direction and said in the chat box that there was a hound dog solider there though when I look at the direction his waving one. I can only see trees. I don't know if his serious or just screwing with me so I didn't bother to ask.

We're currently in Party and were taking advantage of the _Party System's_ _Chat System_ for party members.

 _Chat System_ works in two ways. Telepathic _voice chats_ with shared visual options or chat room where party members can send message to all party members.

Voice chats has limits of 10 kilometers. If the person you're telepathically chatting with is outside of that range. It won't work anymore. It has the same 10 kilometer limit of Friend tracking ability.

 _Chat Box_ doesn't have limit. Even if I'm at China and Pray is at Australia. We can chat with each other as long as were still inside one party.

And since were in stealth mission to dispatch first the guards then onto the central area. We voted to use the voice chat system of party system. We don't need to shout or issue hand commands at each other. We can just say it telepathically.

Currently, in reality Kumagawa Misogi is humming while dispatching Oni but inside the voice chat system.

He is singing merrily.

"Do you really have to sing while we're having voice chat?" I asked through voice chat and it would be transmitted directly to one's brain.

"Hmm? Yeeesss! I love my voice you know. Unlike a certain someone who is staying quite all this time. It's already been an hour since we start doing this mission but you haven't said anything at all. Do you have bad breath? Or maybe not since we're not actually talking with each other, are you the silent type then? Then your boring so please don't interfere and just be quiet. I still need to work your share of work here! Misogi had little screw, big screw, long screw, Misogi had various screw and I screwed youhoo! **̚** While I'm walking carefully from one branch to the other t to avoid making any noise. Misogi is just skipping from one branch to the other which causes few leaves and branches to rattle. It causes some noises and draws few looks from the Oni in patrol below but when they look up. They would be greeted by long sharply screws that pierce their eyes, nose or mouth and effectively killing them.

Misogi is really painting the ground with black blood.

Black blood and not red.

They are really different from humans.

I remember the orcs in altered world having green blood.

The demons had red but its essence is different. It basic makeup is full of Mana and not made up of red blood cells. Every drop of blood has power in it but I can't also rule out that the red colored blood is altered by the demons. To fool the humans, they took the appearance of Humans. If they can hide their true self by form of magic then they can also change the basic color of their blood. Even if its colored red in appearance but in reality it also probably black too. Just like how their race is the race of evil and sins.

I can't remember the color of the fallen but they are ones angels who have divine in nature. I'm not sure on what color of blood they have but they are enemy that I would need to exterminate, so pondering about the color of blood seems useless.

"Kumagawa" I called while slowly moving along the branches. It's only few kilometers away from the north district of the town. It would take only half an hour to an hour before we reach it.

"Yes! Type 00 **̚** Misogi happily replies while sending a barrage of 5 screws with a length of 1 meter each to the Oni that is currently sleeping under the bed of leaves.

"It's Touma, Kumagawa. I'm fine in being called Touma but I don't like being called Kusanagi, so just called me Touma" I replied while taking a look at the dark sky. Because of our location, the stars can be easily spotted. I haven't studied constellations yet but learning astronomy could be fun and useful. One can use the stars in the sky to navigate ones travel.

"Well, if your fine on being called with your name instead of your family name then you can call me Misogi. Its sign of courtesy Type 00 **̚** He happily replies while he throws a long screw to the head of one of the Oni that were patrolling under us. He then drops from above and strikes the other Oni in the center of his skull with his screws. The screw went through and pierces his innards and went pass through his rectum until it hits the grounds and the last Oni that tried to retaliate by attacking Kumagawa with his huge club was killed by lots of screws that materialized when Kumagawa had wave his left hand, hitting every part of its body with small screws.

Hearing his voice through the voice chat, my only reaction to his blunt response was a slight twitch to my right eyebrows. He didn't even care on what I said and he just do whatever he wants.

We continue our walk through the branches in silence until I decide to ask the question that was plaguing my mind since I heard that he is Type 04.

"So… Misogi… what is Kamijou Project? And you're the same as me… right?" I asked slowly and unsured of what I might discover. I expect Misogi to just continue like he was before but he stops smiling and even stop running. He just stands in one of the strong branch and look at me. His eyes that where always either full of fake happiness or mischievousness had change into something else, in his face is full of pure an unadulterated malice.

"Me? The same as you? Who are you joking with Type 00. I'm not as _lucky_ as - **̚** His eyes full of hatred and his voice dripping with venom said that word that I hate the most.

"Who are you calling Lucky Misogi? I was never lucky" I immediately in front of him and used both of my hands and seize the color of his and drag his face in front of me. My face is set in frown and my feelings set in cold hatred. Gamers Mind is regulating my emotions which are why I can't feel high level of emotions but I can still feel it vaguely before it becomes too high for Gamers Mind to let it be.

"You are. I'm talking to you Type 00. You're such a luck- **̚** But just like before, he didn't get to finished it because I punched him in the face with my right hand. The force isn't strong enough to send him far away but it's enough for his face to be sent back but Kumagawa had already regain his footing and clenched his left hand and dive inside my personal space and launched a left uppercut.

"You're the one who is Lucky Type 00. If you're not lucky then you will be with us in that hell hole! **̚** I evaded the hit by siding my face to the left and I raised my right hand and meet his face for a counter punched.

"I was never lucky!" The counter punched connect and his face hit down the branch but before he starts to fall down. I grab his hair with my outstretched right hand and raised him up. His face is bloody and he has few broken teeth, his nose is bleeding and his right eye where my fist collided is starting to swell but even with his bloody face, it didn't change his expression of extreme loathing to me.

"How can you say that, in front of me who suffers and were left behind on hell hole!? You're _lucky_ Type 00! You were _sent out in isolation_! You were never gone under _inhumane experimentation_! You can do whatever you want and no one would try to kill you for doing whatever you wanted! You were never monitored all the time _to be stopped_ and punished when you do something they don't approve. You can _relax_ and _train_ on your _own leisure_. You _even made friends_ that you could talk with! Me and the others? We're nothing but _failures_ and everything we had are what _permitted by them_. We _can't do anything_ that they don't permit us to do. All throughout the day we are either pinned down into the operation table and being injected by drugs to strengthen our bodies! Or strapped into chairs and have our brains fried inside out to increase our processing power! We are forced to fight and kill to survive! We were never allowed to have some fun or time of our own. We were _never allowed_ to sleep and _not fear_ for our own lives. We were _never allowed_ to _be relaxed_ because we don't know when we will be killed or thrown away. We _never knew the meaning of happiness_ Type 00! We _were never allowed_ outside of the dark laboratory where we born and kept under surveillance so don't spout nonsense at me that you're not lucky! **̚** My eyes ear are getting narrower with each shout and accusation of Misogi.

My emotions are starting to boil with extreme hatred for this person who doesn't understand anything about my own suffering. He doesn't know me and yet his accusing me of such thing.

I'm getting more emotional and my hatred is raising fast that even with Gamers Mind, it wasn't able to regulate it all.

My anger is taking over me that I didn't noticed when he had reared his right fist and it connected with my face.

I had let go of his hair and he continued to hit my face. I tried to reel in my balance but he would hit my jaw, my mid-section with his knee and he uses his elbow against my temple.

I'm not the only one who is enraged because of the situation. Misogi is also extremely hateful that he didn't noticed when I countered back my right hand to his stomach.

"You don't know anything about me so _stop accusing_ me!" I reared my right hand and hit his face next.

"I was never lucky _. I was blamed_ as the source of all bad luck around me and the adult around me are blaming with all the deaths that are occurring. I might be _indirectly involved_ with them but I _didn't wish_ for their deaths. I was also forced to fight to survive. My training to become stronger isn't also easy. I would need to fight for hours, to days, to months, to years! I've been fighting for my life every time I set foot in the battlefield. True, I had friends but those friends are also making it _more painful to be happy_ because I know that if I let my guard down, they _would be hurt because of me!_ I can't get out and not fear that someone will get hurt _because of me_! I can't let my guard down and lose control of my abilities because _I'm not the one who will get hurt but the people around me_. True I was isolated but I keep meeting people I want to protect and don't get hurt! I don't want to meet them but they keep on increasing and are making me more uneasy than ever! I always lie to them, to myself and to the world! _I want to be normal but I can't be normal!_ I want to have simpler life but I would be running away from my responsibilities! _Responsibilities_ that was _forced_ upon me and _not something that I want_ to burden! All the lives are at stake and I can't die and let the hopes and dreams of people be burned into ashes! I must be selfless for others selfish wish! _I also want to have my own selfish wish_ you bastard!" After the hit to his face, I reared it back and hit it again and again and again and again and again and again. I can feel my fist being wounded from my repeated attack but I can also feel the damage that I'm putting onto Kumagawa Misogi's face. I can feel his jaw dislocated and cracking together with the left side of his skull and his eyes are blood shot and bleeding but he still maintains his glare at me.

"So what if the adults are blaming you for their misfortune! At least it's _partially your fault_! Think about the people _who got hurt because they are just there_ _to take all the anger of someone_! Think about us who aren't doing anything bad are being hit, kicked, stabbed because they don't have anyone to blame for their own FAULTS! **̚** Misogi counter attack by using his left fist to my face and followed up by the right. I feel my face goes into two directions simultaneously and I feel my jaws shattered and part of my skulls start cracking together with my aching muscles in the face.

"And don't start spouting irritating words to me like _friends_ and _guilt_ you idiot. Kamijou Project marmots don't have any freedom to have any _friends_! In it, there is only _enemy_. _Everyone is an enemy_ that needs to be killed and destroyed. We are created in pairs but the one who is _closest to us is the one we most hated and would like to be dead._ Feeling _guilty_ for _others misfortune_? What are _you a Saint_! You idiot who can even think about other people's wellbeing, If you can _think about others_ , _it_ _means you have time to even think and not cry in pain_! If you have _time_ to _worry_ for _others_ then it also _means_ that _you don't any worry for yourself_. You won't worry that it would be your last breath. If you have the _leisure time_ to even _make friends_ then you have lots of _free time to not work to live_! If you're worrying more about the _people's suffering_ then you, yourself _isn't suffering enough_ to make you _lose the ability to think_ , you're not _hurting enough_ to just be _numb of pain_. You're not in _despair_ enough to just _end your life_. _Responsibility_? You should call yourself lucky they had _their eyes on you_! _Molding you, strengthening you, training you_ and _not just discard you_ like a useless _trash_ because they have already serve their purpose. You're _not just a spare_ or an _experiment to see if the theory is working_. You're not a _sacrificial lamb_ for the better of others and most of all. You have a _role to fulfill_ unlike others who _doesn't even know why they are suffering or why they are alive_. Cursing their cruel fate from the _first time they are able to think_ and until their last dying breath, _cursing everyone_ for just using them and not giving them any purposed or guidance. You're _lucky_ Type 00. You're the _luckiest person I've ever meet!_ You're much luckier than the grunts in the research facility, your luckier than the Kihara's that can only follow the orders and can't have their own free will, your luckier than most prisoners that you have freedom on your own small prison! You bastard! _You don't know and acknowledge how lucky you are!_ **̚**

Kumagawa Misog's attack didn't stop. He punched my face; hit my stomach with his fist, knees and elbows. He kicked me in the faced and spin and reeled my back with his other leg. He kicked my head back to the branch but he didn't stop when my face hit the branch. He starts stomping on the back of my head. Again and again and again… I can feel his hate towards me and its blocking my vision with lots of _Killing Intent Notifications_.

All through his attacks, I only listen and grit my teeth. I can understand where his coming from but I can't accept it.

I was never Lucky is what I always say but if I compare my experience to him.

My situation might be indeed in heaven than in hell.

But I can't accept it!

This world is against me!

What did I do to deserve such fate against me!

My life is just meant to be used against my will!

How can I accept such fate!

They order me around against my will and if I disobey I would be punished and it's just because I refuse to end someone's life.

I grabbed his offending foot that keeps on grinding the back of my skull and drag him down.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" When he lost his balance and fall back I tackled him down and ride on his waist and begun punching on his face.

"How can I call myself lucky if the _world is against me!?_ How can I call myself lucky if the world is actively trying to _screw my life away_!? How can I call myself lucky if everything I hold dear _might die because of me_!? My _very existence is a sin_ that was only created to _save other people_! I also _don't have a freedom you bastard!_ You keep accusing me of being lucky! Have you seen my status you bastard! You're the one with _10 000 Intelligence_! Use your brain and think! I have _lower Luck than you_!"

I keep hitting his face and he tries to block my punched with his arms. I tried to pry his left hand and score a punched to his face but he just grabbed my left arm and my incoming right arm was also blocked by his right and then he proceed to grab my wrist which effectively disabled my two hands but he also can't shield his head now. I reeled by head back and aim for a head butt but when I reeled my head back, I was kicked by his left foot that he raised.

I was disoriented a bit and he to locked my necked by hooking both his foot on my face. He drags me away by throwing me to the side of the branch. He manages to escape and I started to fall from the branches. I thought that would end our little scuffles but when I manage to sneak a look at his face.

He is still angry and then he jumps at me.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! How can you still call yourself unlucky if _you can still think and act on your own!_ And _status_!? Who _cares_! They are _just numbers_ and they _don't reflect the reality_! **̚** Kumagawa Misogi proceeds to choke me. I tried to pry his arms but he is overpowering me with his higher strength.

Thud Thud.

We both hit the ground with my back acting as the cushion and I received the full damaged from the fall. It hurts but the physical pain subsides fast.

While the physical pain is easy to ignore because it would eventually go away.

Mental scars are hard to heal.

My mental abilities are now in disarray and our surrounding is starting to shake. I have lost control over the ground and the earth below is starting to rumble, the trees shaking and the space around us distorting. The rocks are also starting to float with the lost and disarray of gravity. The light around us are starting to flicker and the bushes are starting to heat up and burn.

My hate is clouding my mind that I didn't notice such phenomena but it looks like Kumagawa Misogi notice it.

Even his intense anger towards me hadn't clouded enough his judgment of our surroundings.

"You call this the _world hating you_? **̚** The current voice of Kumagawa Misogi is different. It's not the one that he has been using earlier; it's not the one with full of intense emotions but one with cold indifference.

"You call this the _world hating yooooou_!? This is _nothing_! You can still _stop this right_? If you regain your mental capacity to think clearly, if you can stop this then it means that the world isn't really against you. If the world is serious on ending you, they won't do these cheap things to just kill a single person. No, this is _not the work of the world_ _alone_ … it's the result… of you rejecting the world. **̚** Kumagawa Misogi said in cold indifference while observing his surroundings.

Those words made me stopped in struggling and look at him wide eyes.

"Your natural stance towards the world is being _neutral_. You're different from other types of Kamijou project because you _don't have partner or an opposite_. You stand _alone as a balancer_. This current scene around us _isn't the work of the world_ but _you rejecting the current change of the world_. The _world felt unnatural_ to you, which is why you're starting to _reject it_ and the _world won't stay quite_ which is why it's just _protecting itself_. The power of the world is being _concentrated_ in trying to _repair_ _itself_ while you _slowly negate it_. Those _two forces that go against each other_ are the reason of this current post-apocalyptic scene around us. **̚**

The flames around us are dancing unnaturally with the wind howling and a miniature cyclone is forming around us. The cracks in the ground is widening and is attempting to swallow us but the disturb gravity is keeping us afloat. The space around us can't be distingue and the light is only just black and white.

The color faded and everything felt alien to me but at the same time familiar.

Personal reality.

It should be the world that reflects the person's view of the world.

But _my personal reality_ is only just blank _black world_.

I tried to access it when I'm training but when I get there.

I _can't see anything._

I _can't feel anything_.

I felt cold dread inside me.

Swelling from deep inside when I stay at that black world.

It should reflect on how I view the world but why is it _black_?

There is _nothing there_ ….

The black world… that I often dreamed about, walking endlessly, for all eternity in search of something or someone.

The dream that continues to hunt me when I sleep which is why I don't want to sleep.

The reason of _sleep is only a waste of time_ is only an excuse so I won't need to dream again.

I've been sleeping lately after meeting Pray but that is because the nightmare had stopped visiting me but I'm still afraid that I might see again the dream about the foolish boy.

The sleep that I feel after getting beat down by Pray is _relaxing_. I haven't felt that _since forever_ and I want to cherish it again and again which is why I tried sleeping again but what if I _start dreaming again_?

This person. Kumagawa Misogi is making me remember those dreams again.

The dream of the boy who foolishly get himself killed.

"Hey, Type 04… no _Kusanagi Touma_ or should I call you _Kamijou_ Touma as that should be your designated name as the supposedly leader of the _Kamijou Project_? Why do you feel unlucky? How can you even call yourself unlucky if you _even have family and friends_? You've been even _adapted by the Kusanagi Clan_ , right? I saw the reports about you which is why I know something about you. For us who do _esn't know anyone_ aside from the project and _only knew what is provided and allowed_ , the idea of having _family seems alien_. Since _before birth_ , were already _preprogrammed_ to what we are _allowed to be and not to be_. The _parents are just gene donor_ and they are also the one _doing the experimentation_. They are the one who _volunteered_ for it because they _want something to achieve._ That is what one of the Kihara said but to be honest, _no one in the project knew who their parents are_. Well maybe _aside from you_ , you're _really lucky_ to _know_ that _fact_. They are _monitoring you_ too but they _aren't intervening_ and just _letting you go and do as you pleased._ The kamijou project is strict and won't allow us to do what we want and if we disobey, punishment would follow. _Freedom is alien concept to us_. We don't have freedom. We will _die with a press of a button_ from the scientist. Our _thoughts are being monitored_ and even now, they are probably being amused that I' still angry at my current situation. They are _laughing_ that I still can't accept that that I'm _a tool_ even though I said a hundred, thousand, to millions to countless times already, that _I'm just a tool_. To survive is to follow. And even if I'm just a tool, I want also _to live_ but the concept of _free will_ had already been robbed from me. My ability is limited to what they allow. They treated me and my kind as a _computer that runs with programs_. The scientists _aren't dumb_ enough to _program an A.I._ That can go against them. They made ensure to encode a security program that can protect them and even with my ability to erase _. I can't erase those codes_. I and the others life is limited and without purpose. We are only spare for you if you fail; we are only experiments to be tested if it would work on you. They devoted their lives in creating someone as special as you. So tell me, _Kamijou_ Touma. How can you call yourself unlucky in front of me? **̚**

I was just stunt there and shock.

Kumagawa Misogi is crying right now.

On top of me his crying of blood.

He also had stopped choking me.

The anger in his eyes had already subside too and replaced by cold indifference.

After a minute or two of just staring at each other eyes, he then wipe away the blood in his face and then he stands up.

I'm still not moving. Shocked form what he have said.

Kumagawa Misogi had survey his surrounding and he waves his right hand and the world around us had return to normal.

He had _erased_ the damage in our surrounding which results in everything returning to normal.

He also erased the damage to himself.

His black suit looks pristine again, without any speck of dirt or blood.

His face had also been healed and all the damage had been _erased_.

 _All Fiction_ 's ability is scary.

"Come on, Touma-san, I don't want to fail my mission. I don't want to be punished. It would be fine because it's you but for others, if they fail they will suffer. **̚** Kumagawa Misogi had returned to his jovial safe. It's like his earlier outburst was just a lie and he begun merrily humming again and singing morbid song in the voice chat while climbing through the trees to reach the branches.

But before he had climbed back to the 15 to 20 meter tall trees something trembles from the ground and its not because of me.

I have already cleared my mind and I'm in control of my ability again.

I'm just refusing to move from my spot.

Thud Thud Thud shshshhshshshs

"What do we have here brother. It's a human?" An eye had peaked in between the branches of the trees.

It's a 15 meter tall black oni with singly eye and single horn and beside him is a 12 meter tall green oni with two eyes and twin horns in both sides of his head. They are both wearing tiger skin loincloth and in both their arms are two huge wooden maces.

"Human brother, it means FOOD!" The black Oni cheered but before he can do anything. Kumagawa had already made his move.

"Your ugly and annoying" A giant screw of the light of 7 meters and 1 meter width has conjured and was stabbed to the lone eye of the Oni.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The cry of the Oni was loud and it shakes the land when he starts stomping in panic but the his cry was stopped when number screws are begun flying and stabbing his body. He dropped dead to the ground and it produced a shockwave that rattled the nearby grasses and me but I still ignored it.

The other Green Oni had seen what happen to its brother and had begun taking actions.

"Broooooooooother! Why you puny human!" The green orc had raised his right club and hit the tree where Kumagawa was trying to climb but he jumped away to evade the attack. He managed to avoid the first attack but the club from the left had hit him and he was thrown into the ground.

"Graaaaaaa!" The angry green oni had jumped and raised both arms up and poised to strike down with the two huge wooden club on both arms are to swing in full force but before when he is hits down a huge screw had emerge from the ground below him.

"Guuuh!" The screw this time around is 5 meter in width and its continue to grow taller even after it pierced the green oni.

"Puny…. Huma- Graaaaaa!" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because the huge screw had begun spinning fast which worsen the wound in the stomach of the green oni. The huge screw then begun falling forward but the body of the oni didn't follow it but instead, it cuts the oni in half.

It showers the place with black blood and I got dirty too because of it and Kumagawa too.

"What was that sound?"

"I don't know but its origin is in the north"

"Send patrols on the area"

We heard several booming voices from the nearby patrolling Oni and it looks like we were spotted.

"Well so much for stealth mission. Go stand up Touma-san. I won't be responsible if you die while not retaliating there. I won't protect you so go and at least protect yourself. **̚** Kumagawa Misogi said while proceeding merrily skipping in his feet while killing the Oni's that showed up in front of him.

I grumbled and begun to stand up. I start cleaning my dirty clothes and the only thing I can think right now is…

What the hell am I doing?

My mind isn't cleared yet because of the early fight but to Kumagawa Misogi that fight is over, but to me. It just a wakeup call but I still refused to accept such notion of me being lucky… but I also can't defend from his accusation of me being lucky because to him, I'm lucky to be not the same as them.

Them. The remaining members of kamijou project.

I wonder how many are created first before the Type 01, Type 02 and Type 03 where created.

He said that the early ones are created in pairs but I wonder what or who they are.

Seeing Misogi easily dispatching the huge Oni's that are attacking him made me wonder how strong they are. Misogi's All Fiction ability isn't also something to be underestimated. It's a broken ability.

I resume my stealth work while Misogi drew the attention.

I'm still wary in killing the Oni's but the early word of the Oni is making me feel that they aren't as innocent as I thought of them… food… that is what they call when they saw me and Misogi.

"Misogi…-san… can you tell me more about Kamijou Project?" I asked while moving from one branch to another. Making sure that I didn't made any noise and making sure that no one is sneaking on me.

"Hmm? Kamijou Project? Well there isn't much to tell Touma-san. I don't have much knowledge beside on what was allowed to be learned **̚** Misogi said while pinning the Small 7 meter tall Red oni to the thick tree. He then proceeds to rain screws on him and effectively killing him.

"Anything is fine. I also don't know much about the outside world. The only knowledge I know is what was allowed to me. In a sense… I'm the sa-" But I wasn't able to finish the sentence because I was stopped by the cold glare of Kumagawa Misogi.

"Didn't I already told you that were _different_ Kamijou-san? Don't think for a second that were the same. We will never be the same because a spare can never be genuine and even if the genuine was lost and was replaced by the spare. It didn't change the facts that it was a spare. **̚** He said it with a cold tone and glaring eyes. He won't be able to see me clearly with all the leaves that separate us from seeing each other clearly but I know, his eyes are lock on my frame, right now.

The staring contest last for a few seconds and he is still not moving from his current position even when a 9 meter tall Oni had manage to start falling on top of him with a think and spiked club in his hands, poised to hit his head.

He is ignoring it.

If he was a normal person, I would be already shouting for him to evade or to shout about the incoming Oni but I know him.

Kumagawa Misogi isn't such a weak boy that can't protect himself.

When the spike iron mace is only few centimeters from his head, screws starts appearing in various parts of his body but it looks like the Oni doesn't mind it or care but when it lengthens and sabs through the attacking Oni. The only could cough up his block blood and his eyes widen a bit and then it closed permanently.

After few seconds, Kumagawa Misogi averts his glaring gaze and starts walking again.

We stayed in silent for few seconds before I asked again.

I needed information and he is the only one I can get it from.

"What can you tell me about academy city" I asked while silently following him. It would only take half an hour before we reach the border of the town.

When we reach the border, the 3 remaining members inside the town will detonate the bombs that were set in the ten anchors and if that isn't enough to fully bring them into real world, then I would use Fantasy Killer and correct the spatial distortion that distorts and connect this world, to that separate world.

"I don't know much about the _city above_ _ **̚**_ Kumagawa answers nonchalantly while surveying his surroundings. There had been no further response from the town, even though were already this close to the town.

They should be able to hear the howl from the earlier huge Oni, is the barrier preventing from sounds to connect? But shouldn't that prove fatal if they didn't notice the incoming attackers? Or is that the reason why there are night patrols outside the barrier?

"Any information is fine. I don't know much about the city. I only hear few glancing information but they aren't elaborating for me to understand it. I also even heard lately that I would attend it when I'm 6, while I'm not surprised I just want to know what I should expect" I replied using the voice chat system. I still can't feel the town and we shouldn't be that far now.

Hmm…. Academy city isn't _originally_ an _educational institution_. **̚** Kumogawa Misogi started while he start being cautious of his surroundings. There haven't any attackers lately and it became far too quiet. I'm also enhancing my senses but I haven't picked any yet.

"Isn't originally an educational institution? Is it a _research facility_ _before_ it becomes an _educational institution_? Then why does it change into an educational one?" I asked, curious but I already got the idea.

"To have _more guinea pigs_. Well, this one in a more _legal and open_ one than their previews works. **̚** He answered nonchalantly.

"Actually, it all started during the _World War 2_. Japan had become active in _developing Esper or Ability Users_ during that time. They want a winning edge against opposing parties which is why they are in haste of development. They even approved Magic reformation during the war. Japan _isn't alone in power development_ with the war at high, every country that were involved are seeking new ways to win the war. Japan just likes to use more _meat shield_ than using more _steel weapon_. Using _humans cost less than developing new destructive bombs_. **̚** Kumagawa said while crouching down.

What is he doing? It looks like he is placing something there?

Hmm… ah I see.

I can understand.

I would probably do the same but I'm still hesitating in killing all the Youkai here. I'm fine if they are attacking me, I would defend but actively seeking their destruction while they aren't doing anything against me, just didn't seem fine to me.

"The esper development had continued even after the war had ended. As a matter of fact, it increase and become more actively and I think you know the reason. **̚** He asked and even without looking at him, I can feel his gaze at me.

"But doing it secretly has its limits. They have limited test subject and they would also need to be discreet from other countries spies. So in the late 80's and early 90's they developed a plan. A plan to go public. **̚** He said the last sentence in cold whisper. I can feel it in the voice, his hidden resentment. But to whom? I don't know.

"Going public is _impossible without public support_ so they first go and meet with various Japanese Politicians that _aren't connected to the magic side_. They are the minority but with the help of the Kihara and Kusanagi Clan, they _replaced the ruling party of Japan_. The one who are connected to the magic side are slowly but surely thinning out. Either they are _changing in who they allied with_ or they _vanished_ or some family members vanished. Eventually, they got the majority and after that the proposition of _Evolution_ _ **̚**_ Kumagawa Misogi stops. I also stopped because I've become wary of the quietness in the area.

Within 100 meters, I'm sure that there is no one beside Misogi and me but what if was being observed from afar? There is that tension in the air and were both preparing for the upcoming attack of the Oni's or Youkais in the area.

Misogi crouched down beside a tall tree and takes calming breath. I did the same and we observed our surrounding.

Without saying verbally, Misogi continues his tale. He is an esper, it's possible for us to multi-task if we had high level of brain processing power and Misogi has it. He is far smarter than me,

"Human Evolution. Enhanced and Modified Humans. Coordinators. Espers. Ability Users. Bunch of names was called but they are basically engineered people. People that can live and survive in space. Longer life span and higher resistance to diseases. They had enhanced strength, faster brain processor and have ability unique to them. The Kihara had proposed it to the politicians that agreed to ally with them. At first there were oppositions but Kihara's are good with their business talks. They got the approval and some volunteers. To have their babies modified into something that is far from normal. The parents wants the best for their children had to pay the best. Depending in their patronage, a child can go from level 0 to Level 5. There had been lots of dirt that the academy had manage to dig and accumulate during that time. I heard that some wives refused to be touched by their husbands because they want to keep their figure which are why they volunteered. Infertility which is why they don't manage to conceive and having an heir is important. Adultery and Cheating. Well various stuffs that can be useful in the future. The academy promised secrecy which they abide but they store the data for future use. **̚** Kumagawa said while he starts throwing something in the air.

I'm too far to see what it is but by using my senses, it felt like its some kind of powder but not an ordinary powder. He is trying to spread his range. Kumagawa Misogi is indeed a smart person.

He created micro size screws and spread it into the air.

"The _modified Humans_ are _all scheduled to attend Academy City_. It means that it would be a breeding ground of genetically engineered people. Academy City _officially opens in year 2000_. Where the _first batched_ of engineered babies turn _first grade_. The program for Academy City _starts from grade school to college,_ to masteral and doctoral degrees. It has _everything_ in it. Though calling it academy city is wrong because it's more of a _miniature independent country inside Japan_. It might have allied to the government but the government isn't wholeheartedly supporting it. The Government is just too big for it to be fully purged which is why there are still some factions from the magic associations. And they are the ones who are _wrestling the control_ form the politicians that allied with the Academy City. The Royal Family is in our side, with one of them being the directors of Academy City. But the Royal Family of Japan doesn't have much political pull now; the one who rule is the Prime Minister. The Royal Family is still the symbol of Japan and people can rally for his orders but they aren't the ruling party. It just so happen that the current _Prime Minister is connected to the Magic Family_ in Japan and he is opposing to the Academy City. There had been lots of bloodshed because of that animosity and the only reason why the family of Prime Minister is still alive is because the academy city directors would surely be blame if they suddenly disappear. It became a problem for some of the Kihara's and I usually hate it when they start ranting about it. They are also causing problems with their co-workers, and those co-workers just likes to use us as targets for their stress. **̚** Kumagawa Misogi said the last one sentence with lots of hate in it.

He is currently concentrating in controlling and feeling the micro-screws that he had spread apart. He is trying to find out, who are the ones observing us.

"That's the basic history of Academy City that I know. I will start attending next year as first grader, so I will be able to learn more. **̚** Misogi said through the voice chat system.

"Eh, you're older than me by one year?" I asked but my attention is in the direction near the town. I feel that something is blocking my senses.

"Yap yap Yap! You will be calling me Misogi-Senpai in two years' time! **̚** Kumagawa Misogi said cheerfully. In reality he is still deeply concentrating while I'm just observing my surroundings.

Normally, my limit is 100 meters but that is the default one. If I sacrifice accuracy in my senses, I can spread it but I can't feel anything further than the 100 meter limit.

Has the Youkai noticed the limits in my senses?

"Though while it looks like that we will be attending the school, I'm sure it will just be in papers. The Kihara's aren't _dumb_ enough for them to enroll us and left us there. In _papers_ , we are _students in academy city_ but in _reality_ , they would probably be _sending us in missions_. That is the most logical answer in dealing _stupid school setting_ s. Attending _school is a waste of time_ and time isn't something that we have in lots. There are lots of supernatural beings that need to be slain and we are created specially to kill them. **̚** Kumagawa Misogi said and I wholeheartedly agree.

Going to school while you already understood and know what will be taught is just a _waste of time_.

And time isn't something that we can waste. We're running out of precious time and we would need everything if we were to save the world, though I would really wish if they could just inform me of how it would end and how would I be needed.

"Misogi, what do you mean by _city above?_ " I asked. If my senses are failing me then I would use my control over wind. Spreading my senses and using the wind as part of my limbs. I expand my senses.

"Hmm? City Above? Ah, well, they laboratory of where we were kept is underground. The Academy City is an artificial group of islands. I have heard that there were 23 districts above but nothing much. I'm more familiar in the underground city. There are _9 layers_ of underground research facility. The first layers is huge and it's like a huge underground City. The Kamijou Project exists in the deepest ninth layer. Each layer has different experiment and uses but I'm mostly familiar in the place where I lived. I'm not allowed to move around so I only knew what was available in the tablet. **̚** Misogi had stopped on concentrating and had already opened his eyes. He is readying for assaulting his enemy but it looks like he would be targeting the ground enemies.

The enemies that I detect are from above and they are lots of them.

The enemies on ground can be dispatched with careful planning but the enemies above would be hard.

Killing them won't be a problem but we would be spotted but then again, we are already spotted which is why they are concentrating here.

"Misogi, there were enemies from above" I reported through voice chat.

"I noticed. I will take care of them after I dispatched the ground units. Well unless you want to deal with them. How many are above? I just noticed them but I would prioritize the 200 ground units first. ̚ Misogi reported back while crawling in the ground. He is moving silently and he is evading the tall grasses that block his path. He is going to the eastern part of the forest. I also finally noticed the Youkai that he noticed. They are moving swiftly in the forest. They've come from the eastern side which means that they are the eastern patrols. They are probably going to check this area because of the cry that they have heard.

"About 100 flying type are encircling above us. And no, I'm still not attacking but if they start attacking, I will kill them" I reply through the voice chat while observing the Youkai or Ayakashi in the skies.

They are weak… they won't give me experience and they are the soldiers that are meant to protect this town.

Their levels are only around 30 to 40's and their status average around 50's which few going to 100's.

Those who have 100+ in status are already counted for and locked on.

If they did something, I would know.

It looks like that they haven't noticed it yet that I'm controlling the wind that they are flying on.

I also noticed that there was a square formation above us. They have put an isolation barrier within the area.

I haven't t notice it because they aren't isolating this area but isolating the one outside. They are trying to prevent reinforcements but that would be useless. We don't need reinforcements.

Some of the Youkai's above looked like eastern dragons but they aren't dragons. Just look alike. One eyed floating eyeball, huge birds with huge wings, big bats and is that a kite? Huge kites in the sky that has hands and feet.

Youkai's are indeed weird.

If the Youkai's are preventing us from receiving reinforcements then I would return the favor of isolating them too. We don't want noise to spread around. I used my control over wind and muted the cries of dying Oni's.

The Oni's didn't even notice when Misogi had spring from their blind spot and stab them with huge screws.

He had silently creeping in the grounds and when he spotted someone. He would silently creep on its back. He would observe it for a bit and if he sees that there is no one looking at his spot. He would silently leaped and stab the throat of the Youkai.

The Youkai would try to retaliate but Misogi would just stab screws onto the feet of the Youka which prevents them from moving and running away.

When Misogi noticed that the Youkai had stopped resisting, he would slowly lower it to the ground and then he would proceed to the nearest target.

He used this method to dispatch his 10 targets but its taking far too much time.

"Touma-san. Stop muting the area. I would need some noise to lure them in. **̚** Misogi said through the voice chat while he is approaching his eleventh target.

Misogi noticed what I'm doing but what does he plan?

I let the wind disperse and the sound would travel normally.

Misogi crept slowly to his target but instead of stabbing his throat or heart. Misogi goes for his hips.

Misogi stabs the hips of the Oni and it cried loud.

"ARRRAAAAAAA!" The cry of the oni was heard and the other was alerted of their wounded ally.

Some are start running on his direction but when they got closer. Screws start sprouting from the ground and stabbing them from below.

"It's a trap!" One of the green Oni that stands 4 meter tall yells.

The other Oni had start moving closer and begun to edge away from the Oni that are still crying for help.

"Heeeeel-" But the Oni didn't get to finished it because Misogi stabs his heart.

This is taking far too long for my liking. So come you ugliest! I will play with you. **̚** Misogi had come out from his hiding and is currently now standing and smiling at the enrage Oni's. He has two large Screws in his hands and is ready in using them.

"Human! Charge! Kill him!" The black oni that stans at 7 meters cry out loud and the other onis follows.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" The Onis start running to get close to Kumagawa Misogi but Misogi is just swaying his hips and humming while singing in the voice chat.

He is enjoying this.

The enemies are still around 180 remaining and they are all around level 40's.

But they aren't really a threat to Misogi and me.

Misogi might be level 1 but his statuses aren't befitting of level 1. Even with higher level enemies, he won't be able to get any experience from them. Just like how Pray doesn't get experience from killing enemies that are hundred levels than her own.

Levels had become obsolete in later battles. Only Status matters.

And for one to level up, you would need threat level to be high, high enough to threaten one life. If one can threatens one life then they could give you experience.

And the current enemies here are that weak that they aren't threat to us.

The first wave of Green Oni is standing around 10 meters tall with huge wooden clubs. They are only 5 meters away from the still dancing Misogi but one second he is doing the hip forward thrust and another second is he is already behind the now group of dead Oni, having his hip reared back and is readying for another trust.

I can't look at this. I mentally said to myself. It's embarrassing and annoying to see him do a hip thrust while screwing the groups of Oni literally, with huge screws.

Misogi skip a bit and twirl. Sending a barrage of long screws to the incoming Oni and then he jumps and did a spin while in the air and screws starts emerging and raining in the group of incoming Oni.

They hit by various size of screw, there was small screw that hits the head, the long screw the stabs the body and then pierces through it and hitting the next one in line, a giant screw that takes a shoulder or stomach, a drilling screw that drills through them mercilessly and a fast screw that hits their genitals.

The bodies of the dead Oni scatter in the area while Misogi is dancing a funny dance in the middle of the upcoming enemies.

He does a moon dances and screws start sprouting on the place where he moves from.

He did a jump and spin and screws starts raining.

The sizes of the enemy didn't matter because Misogi is sending them various sizes of screws.

And while the whole carnage is happening, Misogi can only smile while dancing and having his clothes and face get dirty of either Oni's blood or parts.

He is extremely enjoying this fight.

"You're enjoying this" I said through voice chat while observing the enemies from above.

"Me? enjoying this? Probably yes, probably not. Who knows...But one thing is for sure. _I can only feel alive when I'm ending some else life_. **̚** I heard him whisper in the voice chat while he summons forth two long screws and start using them to stab any Oni that got closed to him.

 _He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs He stabs_

The enemy that started in near 200 hundred is only barely 30's. The others are even starting to run away and some are crying and begging for mercy to Misogi but he just smiles at them and then proceeds to stab them.

Merciless.

Monster…

That is what the academy city had created.

And I'm probably the same as him.

I don't know on who am I to feel sorry for but I can't say that I can't relate to Kumagawa Misogi.

I also felt alive when I'm fighting.

I feel that in the middle of the battlefield is where I truly belong.

 _I wonder_ if it's because of _my modification_ or _my true feelings_...

"Misogi… you have said that the Kamijou Project are created in pairs. Is yours Type 03? What kind of person is he" I asked while observing the massacre that is happening. My face is set in cold stone and I let the Gamers Mind to fix my clouded mind.

I don't need to be emotional right now. Getting emotional while in the middle of a battlefield would prove fatal and one can die because of one's carelessness.

"Huh? He? No, his a she. Type 03 is a She and let me say this while she is not around but she is such a bitch! **̚** Kumagawa Misogi shouts while he starts stabbing the already dead Oni. Again and again and the blood starts splattering more and the body is becoming riddled with holes.

Another Oni tried to make use of this opening and proceed to attack with his huge club and do a double handed downward hit but before he can capitalize the opportunity. A screw sprouted from below and hit what's hidden behind the tiger loincloth and it just bleeds heavily. The screw didn't stop in lengthening and it bores through the body of the red oni, until it pierces through the oni's back. And then the screw proceeds to spin fast and grinds the innards of the Oni.

While this is happening, Kumagawa Misogi is laughing hysterically.

"hahahaha die bitch die hahahah die! Die! Bitch die! hahahahaha ̚

Kumagawa Misogi, the perpetual person who has perfect mask of fake happiness shouts in anger. I only knew him for a couple of few hours but I knew that it's hard to make him angry but the mentioning of me being the same as them and his partner is enough to make him insane.

"Hehehe let me tell you something interesting about that bitch Kamijou Touma-san yoh! Hahaha that bitch is annoying as hell! She is always bitching around! And when she is bored, she would bring back extinct dinosaurs to wreck the research lab. The scientist found it amusing but I found it ANNOYING! Her ability is completely opposite of mine. The name of her ability is _Reality is Fiction_ and she is such troublesome bitch. She is the type that would bring back instinct birds back to life just to see the reaction of the people around it. She would make the Cherry Blossom blooms while in the middle of fall because she wants to see them bloom! She is the one who will do something crazy just to get attention and if I didn't fix it, I would be the one who gets in trouble. The pairing system in Kamijou Project is annoying and I hate her more and more. Each time I saw her, I want to end her! But I can't because we're basically equal. Anything she creates, I erased and whenever I erased something, she brings back to life. She is the most annoying bitch in the planet! And what's with her dream of wanting to see a real life magic, time travel or alien! I only find solace when I see her cry out loud whenever we've undergone drug testing and various experiments. **̚**

Kumagawa Misogi's malice is leaking tremendously and it's also starting to attract the Youkai's that is currently flying form above. They are starting to make a move but I won't let them join in the battle.

Misogi is being far too emotional here and even if I can feel the malice in his voice. I also can feel something else.

"Do you _like_ her?" I asked while observing him from above. I'm also starting to ready my counter attack to the approaching Youkai's from above.

"Huh? **̚** That made Misogi stopped for a moment and that moment was capitalized by the huge bleeding Oni. It brings down his huge club and hits Misogi's little body. _Hard._

Due to the strength of the attack, it cause Kumagawa Misogi's body to break apart and his legs and arms where thrown around the place. His stomach and head was turn into mush and his HP turn into zero.

I saw what happen but I didn't bother to do anything, I just continue to observe the enemies from above and ready my own plan for the upcoming enemies.

"he, hehe serves you right you monster. You're just a puny human and you're trying to attack us. Hehe hehahahaha" The 14 meter tall black oni laughs. He, together with the other 2, is the only remaining Oni.

From 200 to 3.

The other red and green Oni had also join the laughing of the black oni and they didn't even mind the various screws the pierces through their body. They didn't mind the extreme bleeding and exhaustion that they are currently feeling.

They are just overjoyed that the monster is dead.

They laugh and cry while raising their huge wooden clubs in triumph.

They had WON!

They had shouted together but their happy occasion was cut short when the green Oni gasps.

"Hoooraa-" but was cut short when his was cut off cleanly from his body.

That was one funny joke Touma-san. It's so funny I can't help but laugh. He he hehehe **̚**

The boy that was supposedly dead is now back alive and standing.

His HP is full again and the body that had been scattered around had all been vanished.

Erased and turn into nothingness. Like they weren't real at all, like fiction that we all love to read.

The boy that most of the time likes to smiles and joke around is back but his smile is not his usual one.

He usually used the fake smiles of happiness but his current smile stretches his face so wide that its straining it.

"He he he hehe hehe hehehe _ **̚**_

His laugh that either shows he is happy or is trying to annoy the listeners had also change.

His current laugh also lacks the usual warmth and annoying feel to it.

It only brings chills to the listeners.

Gone was the usual screw in his hands.

It was replaced by an eerie looking sword but is that even a sword?

Can it be classify as a sword? It vaguely shows a sword but it's full of malice and negative thoughts that anyone who sees it would probably feel the need to die over a thousand times.

"He hehe he You know Touma-san. Your joke is so funny that I even brought out my _toy sword_ **̚** Kumagawa Misogi said while smiling creepily. He raised his sword and waves it at my direction but I'm not looking. The enemy form above are planning something and I'm readying for a counter attack.

"You know Touma-san _, I don't like swords_. They are so _lame_ and so _shounen shit_. They are only used by _lame-o hero_ _ **̚**_ Kumagawa Misogi said while swinging his sword around.

The Black oni that had crushed him earlier had finally managed to recover from his shocked of his sudden revival and starts to attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA DIE HUMAN!" The black Oni cries. That was heard by the red oni and the red oni also manage to recover and initiate his attacks.

One from behind and one from Misogi's side but he didn't care and just swing his sword from left and right.

When the Black Oni is within striking zone, the oni initiates an attack from above while the red oni did a sweeping attack.

If Misogi evades to the side to evade the attack from above, he would be hit by the sweeping attack of the red oni but if he jumps to evade the attack of the red one, he would be hit from above by the black oni.

This combination attack was done by the two oni's without any sign to each other. It's just a coincidence born from desperation of wanting to live.

They want the monster in front of them die that they react instinctively but the monster didn't even bother.

The monster just continues to swing his sword and when the attack is only few centimeters from hitting him.

He sways to the right and builds a momentum and swing the questionable sword in an upward slash.

It didn't hit the black Oni but a line was drawn in the middle of the black Oni.

The upwards slash of Misgo didn't stop and he spins and brought a diagonal downward slash to the red oni.

The attack also didn't hit but it also draws a line to the read Oni.

Both oni's didn't move from the attack. They just stand there until bit by bit, they are starting to disappear.

Like a speck of dust that is crumbling.

From the drawn line, they starting to crumble and blown away.

The dust that was blown away are also slowly turning into nothingness.

In just a span of few seconds, nothing was left of the two Oni.

Nothing.

Everything was erased.

Kumagawa Misogi then used the questionable sword as a crutch and he leans on it.

"Sigh… I really prefer screws. They are funny and unique. They also leave something behind **̚** Kumagawa Misogi didn't move and glance but surrounding him are corpses of fallen Oni. They are all riddled with countless screws of various sizes.

Kumagawa Misogi then stands up and let the questionable sword in his hand to disappear.

"Touma-san, why did you ask such stupid question? Didn't I already tell you that I hate that bitch? **̚** Kumagawa Misogi asked through voice chat but he also raised his head and looks at me direction.

"Nothing…" I didn't reply back and I didn't care much because we would probably argue more but currently Kumagawa Misogi.

You might have notice it but you're currently crying.

You're crying blood again.

Earlier when we had the little quarrel, you have cried of blood because of your hate to me but earlier, when you mention that you see solace when you see your partner cried because of the experiments that were done to her. You started crying up tears of blood. You might not have still notice it but your tears aren't stopping.

If I'm in denial in seeing the Youkai's as being that needed to be killed then you're in denial about your partner.

I don't know what you truly feel for your partner but you probably still feel _care_ for her.

The partner or pair system of kamijou project.

It's a cruel thing to do. To set the two who are closest to each other as enemies. The one who you can treat as siblings or twin is your most hated enemy. What a bad sense of irony. The scientists in academy city plan such a cruel and unfair system. They might have done this for the sake of rivalry and encouraging each other to get better than the other but it didn't change on how cruel the system is.

Sigh… the enemies from above are only 20 meters above the tall trees.

The system in academy city needs some _change_.

"Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" The huge 10 meter long eastern dragon lookalike had finally made contact with the trees above us and emerge below the foliage. It's right now in front of Misogi but Misogi is not looking at the dragon.

He is only looking at my direction with his usual smile back in his face but he is still crying tears of blood. And I don't know if he is ignoring it, or feeling it, but he is not doing anything to wipe the tears away or showing any sign that he acknowledge that he is crying.

I tried to ignore the crying Misogi and just focus on the enemy in front of me. I'm not sure if that is a real dragon or a low class dragon but they are all youkai and they are trying to harm us. They would need to be killed. The dragon reared its mouth and is preparing for a breath attack but it didn't get the chances to attack.

The dragon is around level 60 which is rare but it still weak compares to us.

I already used _reveal_ against the current flyers that are emerging one by one. Their levels are around 50 – 60.

They are stronger than the ground troops but they are smaller in number but even if they are stronger than the one who Misogi attacks, they are still weak if you compared them to us.

"Raaaaaaa-" The dragon that is trying to launch a breath attack didn't get to finished his attack because a steel spike emerge from the ground. It hits his jaws and it pierces through his mouth. The dragon tried to retaliate but I send a surge of electricity that made the dragon paralyze a bit and then more steel spikes emerges. Further impaling and killing it.

Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh

From the trees, vines start moving around and binding every flying youkais that are currently in the area.

They really shouldn't move the battlefield to this place.

With the use of telekinesis, I tied them up and proceed to shoot them with highly compress gas.

Pew pew pew pew

Pew pew sounds starts raining in the flying youkais.

The same sound effects that the mecha anime uses when the mecha's are firing their laser or beam rifles.

Highly compress heated gas. A.K.A. Plasma.

Plasma beam rains down on the poor Youkai.

I can't help but feel pity them but at the same time, they are attacking and we're just defending.

I already took control of air in the area around me so it's easy to super charged it and compress it until it heats up into the state of plasma.

Those who tried to fly up were stopped by the swaying trees that I controlled. The trees use the branches and swat the flying youkais down and when they reach the earth down below. They would be stabbed by either steel or earth spikes.

This is a boring fight. I won't get experience and I won't get a drop. I just want to finish it up already.

The only ones here are only around 50 and the ones above are the remaining 50 flyers Youkai.

The remaining 50 didn't charge below and stayed as reinforcement and it looks like that they notice that the first wave is being decimated but they didn't charge below recklessly. They stay up above and charge a magic attack.

The night sky above starts to illuminates with their charge attack and it would have cause a commotion if I didn't isolate this space with my partial control over it.

I don't know if the city hidden in a different dimension could see it, but the patrols in the other areas can. They already did when the reinforcement in the other area came.

So I isolate this space with a distortion of space and manipulating the sound. To the outsiders, they would only see the night sky. I didn't actually do anything that hard. I just placed a mirror effect in the surrounding area. It would reflect the area around it won't let the lights pass through.

So why the Youkai's above charge their attacks.

I levitated a 50 steel spike. I could probably use my skills but I prefer the increase my controls right now so I decided to do this.

The steel spikes are like spears. 5 cm thick and 2 meters long, black steel spears.

I levitated them around me and I created a 50 compressed air pockets and 50 air tunnels for the 50 steel spears.

I locate and locked onto my targets and I increase the compression rate of the air pockets to its maximum then released them.

Like a canon it exploded but the forced was controlled. I set the place where the force would travel and in its path are the steel spears.

It's like a balloon where you poked a hole in its side and all the air would release there.

The steel spears are levitated and located at the center of the air tunnels and it was pushed by the compress air explosion.

It travels fast and accurate!

It breaks the sound barrier and causes a sonic boom in its area which rattles the leaves in the trees and the grass down below. The shockwave also hits me and Misogi but we just ignore the strong blast of wind.

The spears soar through the dark sky and due to its color and speed. The Youkai above didn't get to react fast and they got stabbed through by it.

Some had survived and tried to evade. Some got hit but not fatal and some got their wings tears apart which cause them to fall. Some tried to flee but I won't let them.

The second wave of steel spears is ready and I let them fly.

Another sonic boom and another batch of annoying dust that tries to get on my eyes. I tried to cover it with my hands but some still manage to slips through and get into my eyes.

Even Misogi had already averted his gaze at me and just covered his face with his hands.

"Annoying dust" I grumbled and it echoed through the voiced chat. I heard Misogi laughing through it but I just ignore him.

Some of the youkai still survive form the onslaught but I reload another wave and let it fly.

Then I prepared another one and another and another. A rain of steel flew and slew the Youkai's that tried to bombard us with magical attack.

It tears them apart and kills them mercilessly.

I tried to act innocent and hesitant but when I attack, I attacked _mercilessly_ and _brutally_.

I was _trained_ by Pray this way, to _never underestimate_ _your_ _enemy_ and _kill them with swiftly and efficiently_.

The battle only last for few seconds and all the flying types are dead.

The silence was welcomed again by the forest drenched in black blood of Youkai.

I stand straight and stretch a bit. The same can be said for Misogi who is trying to clean his dirtied black suit.

He stands up straight and stretched and then he looks at me and said through voice chat

"Come on, let's continue our mission and you're awesome! You've wrecked them apart! I would like to call them, the flying spears of doom! **̚** At first he nods at me then he starts jumping in joy and showing thumbs up to me but it didn't last and he return to his cool posture and starts walking.

 _Bipolar_ much? I just shake my head and start walking but I stopped when I notice something in his face.

"Misogi" I called to him and he stops and looks at me with a raised right eyebrow.

"You're not going to clean your face?" I asked but he just looks at me bewildered and confused.

He then ignores me and continues his walk.

So… he doesn't acknowledge the trails of tears that he earlier cried.

He doesn't acknowledge that he cried tears of blood for the pain for the pain of his partner.

What a troublesome kid.

I sigh and start walking in the branches.

It would only take 10 more minutes of walk before we reached the border for the barrier.

I just hope that my suspicions about the Youkai are wrong... I also hoped that they aren't all bad or I won't go in frenzy and kill them all.

The children are still innocent right?

They can still be change right?

Even if their parents can't be redeemed, the Children should be still pure and not accounted for the sins of the parents.

There is still hope for them... right?

Is what I try to tell myself while Misogi and I, walked through the dark bloody forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Next chapter is the assault in town. I didn't want to speed up things and try to gloss over Kumagawa Misogi's Character. I want to put a real complicated character on him and I hope I deliver. If not, please say so.**

 **After this mission is where we will be back in Fuyuki. I don't know how many chapter it would eat but please bear with it FSN fans. Just think of Touma and Misogi are out in a trip to deal with Phantasmal Creatures. I just named them here as Youkai and not spirits or elements.**


End file.
